With True Love Anything Can Happen
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Santana Lopez was tired of seeing her ex girlfriend Brittany be with Quinn Fabray so what happens when Santana asked the new girl Rachel Berry to fake date her. Will San get Brit or will she fall for Rachel Berry. Find out.
1. Chapter 1 The New Girls, Fake Dating?

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p>The 17 year old beautiful but bitchy Latina, with jet black haired, black eyes, skinny but curvy,born in Lima Ohio which is a nothing town to her and mostly everybody who lived there, A Junior, most popular girl at Mckinley High.<p>

Santana Camila Lopez woke up on the second day of the school year really tired. She spent all night talking to her ex girlfriend/best friend Brittany Pierce on the phone before finally going to sleep.

"Santana, Mija are you awake it's the second day of your Junior year, don't be late sweetie."

Rosalina Lopez says firmly from behind her daughter's door before walking away. Santana's dad Darnel Lopez is a Doctor and is also working so she doesn't see him that much and Her mom is a lawyer.

Santana groans from her pillow and finally gets out of bed and goes into her bathroom to take a shower. She was finally a Junior and she had to be at the bottom of the pyrmid in the Cheerios, ever since she got a boob job over the summer, Coach put her onto the bottom from being Head Cheerio again but no her sort of best friend Quinn Fabray was Head Cheerio again after getting knocked up by Noah Puckerman, had his baby then gave it up then Quinn came out to the whole school as Bisexual which Coach didn't like but she got over it over the summer.

Santana wasn't just Co. Caption of the cheerios she was also a Glee club loser who gets slushies in there faces by asshole football players but she doesn't get them in her face or her ex girlfriend and Quinn.

Santana stepped out of her shower and wrapped her towel around her body and started doing her makeup and her hair which has to be pulled into a high Cheerio's pony tail. She walks out of the bathroom and walks to her walk in closet and pulls out her one of her many Cheerios uniforms and spankies and put them on her bed. She walks to her dresser and pulled out her bra and panties and put them on then puts on her uniform and spankies. She looks in the mirror smiling and fixes her pony tail before grabbing her car keys, her phone and school and cheerios bags and walks downstairs.

She says good morning to her mom and has breakfast and Rosalina starts talking to her only daughter.

"Oh Mija we just had The famous Berry family move into the house across the street, so later after school I want you to bring them some of these suger cookies which are Vegan because I heard there a Vegan family and we want to show them our welcome."

She tells her and she sighs staring at her mom oddly.

"Sure mom I will bring them some_ Vegan_ shit cookies after school but remeber I'm having my sleepover tomorrow with all the Glee club girls and Kurt Hummel." Santana says annoyed and Rosalina sighs.

"Mija I know all about your sleepover,I'm going to be home late again tonight so don't stay up late like last night, see you later sweetie."

She kisses her daughters forehead before grabbing her keys and leaves the house. Santana rolls her eyes before finishing her breakfast them she puts her plate in the sink and grabs her stuff and leaves the house. She drives to school in her new Black mustang and finds her parking spot.

**With Rachel and her twin sisters are McKinley.**

17 year old Rachel Barbra Berry looked at her school papers feeling nervous, she was at a new school for the first time because she's never left England in her life. She heard about the New Directions Glee club at McKinley and she's thinking about joining.

She's always dreamed about starring on Broadway somebody but that's going to have to wait until she finishes high school.

"Sis are you feeling alright, you kind of pale are you thinking about starring at Broadway again?" Rossi Anna Berry asked her older but twin sister in her famous British accent that matched Rae's and Arilyn's as they walked out of the main office with there school stuff.

Rachel looks at her sisters nodding about the broadway thing sighing before fixing her school bag on her shoulder.

"Um yeah just a little nervous but I'm going to be alright, you better go find your lockers girls and I will meet you for lunch later alright?" Rachel says softly.

Arilyn Isabelle Berry sighs nodding and both girls hug there twin sister before Arilyn grabs ahold of Rossi's hand as they say good bye.

Rachel watches her sisters walk off and she sighs and starts walking to her locker ignoring the looks.

"_Stupid bloody students, I don't like to be stared at just because I'm new here!_" Rachel thought before walking off to her locker.

**In Santana's POV.**

I find my parking spot, shut off my car and get out locking my door and pick up my school bag and walked into McKinley wearing my Cheerios uniformn with my head held high since I'm The HBIC and the first Co. Caption while Brittany's the second and Quinn's girlfriend! I wave at a few people and ignore Jewfro the creepy news gossip reporter at McKinley.

"Go away Jewfro before I take somebody to dumb you in the trash, for getting up in my grill, beat it before I ends ya."

I told him annoyed turning around to walk again and I spot my best friend Quinn Fabray and my ex girlfriend Brittany Pierce laughing together with there pinkies linked together as they talk to our best friends Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman!.

Both of my friends have blonde hair but different color eyes and Brittany is taller then me and Quinn. Brittany has bright blue eyes with long blond hair while Quinn has soft hazel green eyes with dark blonde hair but sometimes I rather be with a brunette.

They both spot me and rush over to me smiling brightly and hug me before Quinn and Britt share a kiss.

"No me gusta. do you two have to do that in front of me?" I asked them and they stare at me awkwardly.

"Sorry San, hey baby it's the second week of school and I can't believe were still popular." Brittany says grinning at Quinn.

"That's what I love about being super hot at this hell hole of a school, hey look a new student maybe we should greet her and welcome her to the school!" I say making Brittany squeal clapping her hands and I shake my head kissing her cheek.

"Remeber S, were popular and that loser isn't lets just get to class, come on baby." Quinn says firmly always caring about being on top and we walk to class but I can't help but stare at those two walk together holding hands.

* * *

><p>At lunch time I walked into the cafeteria with my friends to go over to our normal table and we sit but I frown when I see Brit and Q sitting next to each other feeding each other food.<p>

"God I can't sit here and watch those two later ya." I said picking up my food and try to find another spot when I spot them.

The famous daughters/fraternal triplets of Leroy and Hiram Berry were actually at our school eating lunch with each other and they were hanging out with Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones! I've seen pictures of them in the magazines, I've heard interviews of them on Youtube and there voices are hot.

Just then Kurt Hummel stands up on the table and I just stare at him oddly.

"HEY EVERYBODY I HAVE A TREAT FOR ALL OF YOU, HOW MANY OF YOU HEARD ABOUT THE FAMOUS BERRY TRIPLETS JOINING OUR SCHOOL?" Alot of people raised there hands and I stare at him wondering what he's doing.

"GOOD BECAUSE ARILYN AND ROSSI ARE GOING TO SING A SONG TOGETHER NOW AND THEN RACHEL IS GOING TO SING, ARE YOU GUYS READY?" Kurt asked us and we all cheered as he sits back down.

One of the younger triplet has long light brown straight hair with blonde high lights in it, a skinny but petite figure, her chest isn't that big but it's still big, she's got tan skin with chocolate eyes and she's wearing a pink and yellow top that showed a little cleavage with a jean mini skirt. on her feet she has on pink flip flops.

The other younger triplet has short dark blonde curly hair, the same type figure as the other one, tan skin with cocolate brown eyes as her sister and she's wearing dark skinny jeans that hugged her figure just right with a green tank top on and she's got on green flip flops.

The slow music starts and we all stare at both girls and listen as Rossi starts singing.

Rossi/**Arilyn**/_**Both**_.

So what if I came clean, and told you all you mean to me, so what if I meant every word I said, baby don't let it go to your head, So what if I write your name, cause you're always on my brain, in a heart I paint in crimson red, baby dont let it go to your head, Dont be getting any big ideas, let me make it clear,

Both girls starts singing this time and I have to say that there both good together.

**_Just cause I can't go on, just cause I die when ur gone, and just cause I think of you in bed, dont let it go to your head, if I looked in your eyes, one too, too many times, memorize every word you said, dont let it go to your head, oh oh, don't let it go to your head, oh oh._**

Arilyn looks at us and sings next sounding great but I can't take my eyes off Kurt who is swaying to the beat with Rachel next to him.

**So what if I want to kiss, **  
><strong>From your toes up to your lips? <strong>  
><strong>It don't mean that you have me yet. <strong>  
><strong>You're gonna be good I bet. <strong>  
><strong>I'm the one who's in control here, <strong>  
><strong>Let me make it clear.<strong>

Both girls sing again together and we all clap for them.

**_Just cause I can't go on, just cause I die when ur gone, just cause I think of you in bed, dont let it go to your head, if I looked in your eyes, one too, too many times, memorize every word you said, dont let it go to your head, dont let it go to your head, oh oh._**

Now you think you got me  
><span>Well im gonna get you<span>  
><strong>Now you think you can touch me<strong>  
><strong>Well im gonna let you.<strong>

The beat slows down and Rossi sings alone.

Just cause I can't go on, just cause I die when ur gone, just cause I think of you in bed, dont let it go to ur head

They finish up the song and we clap for them.

**_Just cause I cant go on_**  
><strong><em>Just cause I die when ur gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Just cause I think of you in bed, dont let it go to your head, if I looked in your eyes, one too, too many times, memorize every word you said, dont let it go to your head, dont let it go to your head, dont let it go your head, dont let it go to your head, dont let it go to your head.<em>**

They finish the song and we clap for them and they sit back down while the older triplet Rachel stands up and I slowly froze not believing how drop dead gorgeous the older triplet was as she stood, She was wearing dark skinny jeans that hugged her skinny petite but also slightly curvy figure that was actually formed into a drop dead gorgeous out of this world frame, She was wearing a pink and white v neck top that showed off her huge breast that look like a D cup but they looked real unlike mine and I could see a little cleavage of hers and you could see that she's natually tan.

On her feet were black Prada high heels. Her flowing hair was long dark brown with light brown high lights in it, curly a little with bangs and she didn't need that much makeup because she was hot. I see that her eyes are chocolate brown, her nose was slightly big but it fit her really well!.

The music starts and she starts dancing while singing and I turn around to Quinn clapping her hands grinning with Brittany next to her doing the same thing and I turn back to listen to the words and I agree with them and I walk over to there table and put my tray down and clap my hands smirking at Rachel.

_Sometimes as women we give more than we should_  
><em>To a man that just don't treat us good, No<em>  
><em>Gave him my heart my time<em>  
><em>Did all that I could in the past to keep him here with me, yeah<em>  
><em>But now I woke up, Opened both my eyes up<em>  
><em>Realize that I don't need any other.<em>  
><em>Man, if you can't love me equally,<em>  
><em>Then you don't need to be with me<em>  
><em>Nothing more beautiful then knowing you're worth<em>  
><em>And finally, I know exactly what I deserve, ohh<em>

She looks at all of us and sways her hips as she sings and I like that beat. She runs around to everybody and walks around grinning looking at each of us singing through her heart and I clap my hands liking it.

_I'm doin me, this time around_  
><em>I'm doin' me, don't need you now<em>  
><em>I rather be by myself, I won't let your drama hold me down<em>  
><em>I'm doin' me, this time around<em>  
><em>I'm doin me, I've finally found<em>  
><em>I'd rather be by myself, I'm doin' me.<em>

She smirks at us and I see Finn staring at Rachel Berry like he's in love and I frown not liking that he and Quinn have there eyes on my future wife but I remeber that Rachel doesn't know me so I shouldn't be jealous.

_Won't spend another minute wasting my time_  
><em>On a man, hey, that only tells me lies, no<em>  
><em>Aint saying no, no, no, no, that I don't need love<em>  
><em>But them games, I don't need that in my life, no<em>

She walks over to my table and grins singing.

_I'm doin me, this time around_  
><em>I'm doin' me, don't need you now<em>  
><em>I rather be by myself, <em>  
><em>I won't let your drama hold me down<em>  
><em>I'm doin' me, this time around<em>  
><em>I'm doin me, I've finally found<em>  
><em>I'd rather be by myself, <em>  
><em>I'm doin' me, yeah<em>

She jumps up on the table clapping her hands and I stare at her body liking it and I feel jealousy running through my body.

_I could pray for you to act right everyday_  
><em>But it ain't up to me to make you change<em>  
><em>Life is too damn short to live unhappily<em>  
><em>So I'm being selfish and putting myself in first place,ohh,oh yeah<em>

She jumps off and walks to the middle and sings the rest of the song and Brittany and Kurt are moving to the beat and I'm joining them.

_I'm doin me, this time around_  
><em>I'm doin' me, don't need you now<em>  
><em>I rather be by myself, I won't let your drama hold me down<em>  
><em>I'm doin' me, this time around<em>  
><em>I'm doin me, I've finally found<em>  
><em>I'd rather be by myself, I'm doin' me.<em>

She walks back to her table clapping her hands making us clap with her and she ends the song.

_I'm doing me_  
><em>This time around<em>  
><em>I'm doing me<em>  
><em>This time around<em>  
><em>No more crying, going thru hell<em>  
><em>It's so good, I'm lovin myself<em>  
><em>I'm doin' me<em>  
><em>This time around<em>  
><em>I'm doin' me<em>  
><em>I'm doin' me<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah<em>  
><em>I'm doin' me<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah.<em>

She poses at the end and we all cheer for her and Rachel smiles at her sisters before sitting back down with Kurt who looked very happy at the moment and I check over at the other table to see Quinn pecking Britt's lips.

"Hey San have a seat, did you enjoy the lunch time show, wasn't Rossi, Arilyn and Rachel good?" I stare at Kurt and Mercedes nodding and they grin before talking to Rossi and Arilyn and I glance at Rachel to see her looking at me with a slight smile and I wink at her.

"Hello there I believe we haven't met yet, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry but you can call me Rachel." The familiar british voice says to me and I stare at Rachel Berry not believing that my british crush was actually talking to me.

"Um nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Santana Lopez and Kurt's and Mercedes best friend, it's great that you and sisters are coming to our school now, how do you like it so far, are you enjoying your clas-I get cut off by laughing.

"God San were you going to give her your whole life story aswell, she's only been here for a little bit." Mercedes says chuckling and Kurt shakes his head laughing aswell.

"Cedes and Kurt don't be rude, Santana is just trying to get to know _us_ new students, god just because you know everybody here, doesn't give you the right to mess with your friends or anybody else in your life, do you want to go somewhere else and talk Santana?" Rachel asked me smiling nicely.

"Sure why not I don't get why they have to be so rude to me, I'm there best friend after all." I said giving them a dirty look and they glare back at me and I nod with a huge grin on my face as Rachel Berry said good bye to her sisters when she walked away with me.

"So Santana Lopez what should I know about you?" She asked me with her sexy accent and I grin.

"Well I'm Santana Camila Lopez, daughter of Rosalina and Darnel Lopez, my mom is a doctor while my dad is a lawyer, I'm 17 years old and I'm a Junior here, I'm a Lesbian with an old girlfriend named Brittany Pierce,I could be a bitch at times."

She looks at me surprised and shook her head giggling. "I don't believe that your a bitch Santana." She smiles.

"It's true I'm the HBIC here and Co. Caption of the cheerios and I like to talk people down it's what I do and I keep it reals no matter what and everybody should love me for it!" I said honestly and she scuffs shaking her head.

"Wow somebody has a major ego, god how do you get girls to date you with the way you talk?"Rachel teased.

"I show them that I'm great in bed and I can be soft at times, are you part of _my_ team Rachel?" I asked winking at her and she laughs.

"Oh you mean the cheerleading team, no it's not really my thing." She says smirking and I poke her smirking.

"That's not what I mean't Berry, I mean are you a Lesbian ,Bisexual or Straight?" She looked down as we walked down the hallway to eat our lunch alone in peace and I see the Choir room is open so I let her go in first and she thanks me as she walks in.

"So are you going to answer my question or not Berry?" I asked her and she sighs.

"Don't you think that's kind of personal for somebody you just met?" I shook my head no.

"Not to me like I said I like to keep it real, come on Rae I know you were checking me while you were singing!"

She gasps looking at me closely and finishes her lunch before throwing away her trash and I do that same.

"I'm a Lesbian are you happy now?" She asked me annoyed and I smile at how cute she is.

"Yes I am and I need a favor from you!" She looked at me and walked over to me nodding.

"What can I do for you?" I stare at her wondering if I should do this with her.

"I'm smoken hot, your really sexy with that british accent and we could be the hottest Lesbian couple at McKinley, we should date each other to make my ex girlfriend Brittany jealous." She stared at me oddly and I lean closer to her lips.

"Please think about it Rachel." She nods and grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Why should I help you make your ex jealous by pretending to be your girlfriend?" She says softy and I can't help but like how cute she sounds.

"_Damn I don't need questions right now, I needs to get with Rachel Berry and I needs to get with her now_." I thought.

"Because you could be on top at this school Rachel Berry if we get together, what do you say?" She sighs.

"Fine I'll help you when Brittany back but I get to check out other girls!" I nod and she squeals.

"Fine I want a double date with Brittany and her girlfriend this friday can you ask them?" She asked me and I'm liking my plan already.

"Sure thing Rae I will ask Brittany and Quinn at cheerios practice, you look sexy today by the way.!" I flirted.

She grins nodding not knowing that this is a plan to make Brittany jealous and come running back to me. Rae kisses my cheek before handing me her phone so I could put my number in it and save it and I hand her mine and she puts her number in it doing the same before handing it back to me.

"So I will call you tonight Rae, do you want me to walk you to class?" She nods.

"Sure I would like that alot Sanny, I'm glad were going to be great friends." She said lacing her fingers through my hand and we walk out the room and I see Brittany and Quinn at Quinn's locker staring at me and Rae and I smile at them as we walk past them.

"Is that your ex girlfriend?" Rachel asked me pointing to Brittany and I nod sighing and she crashes her lips on mine and I can't help but feel a little spark as we pull away slowly.

"What was that about?" I whispered and she smiles. "I guess I was letting Brittany see what she's missing!"

I nod before waving at them walking with my fake new girlfriend who was actually smoken hot.

**Find out what happens next and The song Rossi and Arilyn sang was Don't let it go to your head by Jordan Sparks and Rachel sang I'm Doin Me by Fantasia.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Sorry, I'm Trying

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez couldn't believe she was over at her new friendfake girlfriend Rachel Berry's huge house around 9:30 last night and she thought the Berry family were really cool. She brought over them the Vegan and non Vegan suger cookies that her mom told her to bring over. She was shocked at how big the house was from the inside when she first walked in and she even had dinner over there. while Hiram and Rachel had Vegan pizza, Leroy, Arilyn, herself and Rossi had non Vegan pizza.

San knew it was wrong to use Rachel Berry just to make Britt jealous to the point where she would beg Santana to take her back or atleast think about getting back together.

Santana didn't want to tell her mom or dad that she was fake dating her all time favorite crush because then her mom would have squeal and say how cute they looked together. While she was there she saw that there was a white Mercedes in the driveway.

She also saw the other cars which was three hot Audi cars in the garage, three different color Mustangs in the garage aswell, a family Hummer limo and one super hot red Ferrari that was Rachel's new car. She couldn't wait to see her new best friend/fake girlfriend Rachel today at school.

"Penny for your thoughts Sanny?" The familiar british voice says making Santana feels chills in her spine just being close to Rachel Berry,San always thought British accent's were hot but to hear one close is amazing.

"Not really I was just thinking about the great time I spent with your family last night and how crazy my mom was when I told her that I had a crush on you when I first heard about you, sorry if I'm acting like a fan." Rachel grins nodding.

"Please San were friends now so it shouldn't be a problem that you think I'm great look, when I first saw you sit at our table yesterday at lunch, I thought you were gorgeous aswell, my family loves you already and my dads want to meet you your family for dinner sometime."

Santana blushes a little not noticing a very confused Brittany and Quinn staring at them.

"Well I'm sure my parents want to have dinner with your family, I will ask them!" She squeals hugging her.

"Great I'm sure your parents are as crazy as mine are, I swear that they think me and my sisters are the same people just because were twins, last year we went out to dinner and they made us all were the same outfit!"

Santana chuckles placing her hand on Rachel's arm. "Aww poor baby I wish I could have seen the look on your faces!"

Rachel glares at her pouting and Santana think it's so cute how she's getting angry with her.

"Aww Rae don't give me that look, it's too cute to look at and I love your family anyways!" Rachel sighs grinning.

Just then they hear footsteps stop in front of them and they see Noah Puckerman grinning at Rachel.

"What do you want Puck, can't you see that I'm busy with my girl here?" Puck raised an eyebrow not sure if he heard his home girl right and looked at Rachel Berry and grins really happy to see her.

"Hey can't I talk to a fellow Jew Santana chill, hey My Little Hot Jewish American Princess, I was wondering if you and your sisters wanted to come to my pool party this weekend?" He says grinning at her.

Rachel's brown eyes widen hearing that nickname from somewhere and saw that her best friend Noah Puckerman from when she was in middle school in England until he moved to Lima was standing in front of her with a huge grin on his face.

She squeals jumping into his arms as Puck chuckles happy to see his best friend since in middle school again making Santana stare at them oddly wondering how they know each other.

"Oh my god Noah I can't believe I'm seeing you again, have you seen Arilyn and Rossi?" Rachel asked pulling away smiling up at him not believing he was was really talking to her again.

"Yes I've seen them and I can't believe your back here, so are you coming to my pool party?" She was about to tell him when she feels herself being pulled into Santana's arms protectively and Puck shakes his head chuckling.

"_Chill_ Lopez, Ray here and I go way back, she and her twin sisters have been my best friend since we were born and did everything together until the first year of middle then I moved here!"Santana nods still unsure but kept her arms around Rachel's waist keeping her away from Puck.

"Well that's great to hear Noah but do you know that your bestie here plays for my _team_?" Puck glances at Rachel wondering if it's true and he frowns when he sees her nodding.

"No fucking way Berry I thought you promised that I could have you when we were older?" He says whining.

"Aww I'm sorry Noah but I can't help it that I find girls alot more _attractive_ then guys!". Santana smirks at him while Rachel hugs him again saying he will always be her first kiss. He sighs nodding and hands her the invites telling her to give them to her sisters before walking away.

"So you and Puckerman really go way back?" Santana asked opening her locker while Rachel grins waiting for her to get her books.

"Yes he was my first kiss in first grade and I love him like a brother and Rossi is the one that has a major crush on him, oh my god are you scared that I might leave your said as your new bestie and run into Noah's arms and date him Sanny?"\

She asked smirking making Santana scuff rolling her eyes.

"Please Berry we all know that I'm _way_ hotter then anybody at this shitty school and your pretty damn lucky to be around me so maybe you should be wondering if I'm ever going to leave your side!" She stated.

Rachel giggles shaking her head before grabbing ahold of her hand grinning with a flirty smile letting her know that Brittany was watching, Santana stares at Rae biting her lip a little trying not to blush.

They keep staring at each other until they hear somebody clearing there throat. Both girls look away from each other's eyes to see Britt and Quinn standing there.

"Do you want something girls?" Santana murmurs as she lets go of Rachel's hand and Rachel looked at them uncomfortable.

"We both know what your doing Santana and it's not working alright?" Quinn said sternly as she held onto Brittany's hand.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Santana asked as she stared at her ex girlfriend wanting her so badly.

"Oh please don't play dumb Santana, everybody knows that your trying to get Rachel Berry in your bed!" Quinn stated calmly.

Rachel felt her blood boil just hearing some blonde girl talk about her like that and she glanced at San to see her glaring at her.

"First of all Quinn and Brittany i can't believe you just said that and disrespected my friend's feelings like that and second of all you have no right to just think me and San here are having sex with each other, I just got here yesterday so maybe you should think before you speak, look Sanny I will just see you later!"

Rachel stated softly feeling like she needed to get away from this whole thing between Santana and them and walked off sighing.

_"No me gusta_. you had no right to talk about my friend like that, you may think I'm sleeping around but I'm fucking not, grow the hell up Q, you can never stop me from being in Brittany's life, you don't fucking own her alright so grow up and let her live her life.!"

She says walking up to her and pushes her to the ground and Quinn stares up at her frowning.

"Santana I can't believe you just pushed my girlfriend to the ground, you know how much I hate violence but you just had to push my girlfriend in front of the whole hallway and since when do you hang out with other girls anyways?"

Brittany asked softly making Quinn scuff as she stands up with the help of her girlfriend and pecks her lips.

"Since _Lopez_ here started being lonely so she's trying to get Rachel Berry to like her so she can get her in bed isn't that right _Santan?"_

Santana wasn't going to have her talk that way about her and Rachel so she did that best thing she could do.

"Hey Blondie keep talking or I will ends you! should I start pounding your face into the locker now?" She snapped not caring that Brittany is looking at her shocked but she slams Quinn into the lockers anyways.

"Baby don't start this right now, she's not worth you fighting in front of the whole school for, remeber you have me now just ignore her comments and lets get to class!" Santana ignored Brittany's protest as they fight.

"You slutty bitch I don't even know why I'm friends with you or why B ever dated you, your a slut and you sleep around!"

Santana stood there shocked and looked at Brittany to see her looking upset and looked back at Quinn.

"Do you know how much that damn comment hurts me everytime people tell me or you, no? well guess what I'm going to sing it for you so you get it through all yours damn head that I do have fucking feelings!"

She hears the music starts and she looks at them and Quinn stares at Santana wondering what she's on about.

**_I remember years ago _**  
><strong><em>Someone told me I should take <em>**  
><strong><em>Caution when it comes to love <em>**  
><strong><em>I did, I did <em>**

**_And you were strong and I was not _**  
><strong><em>My illusion, my mistake <em>**  
><strong><em>I was careless, I forgot <em>**  
><strong><em>I did <em>**  
><strong><em>And now when all is done <em>**  
><strong><em>There is nothing to say <em>**  
><strong><em>You have gone and so effortlessly <em>**  
><strong><em>You have won <em>**  
><strong><em>You can go ahead tell them<em>**

Brittany looks at Santana sadly wrapping her arm around Quinn and everybody stared at Santana as she sings but San is too busy fighting her tears as she sings.

**_Tell them all I know now _**  
><strong><em>Shout it from the roof tops <em>**  
><strong><em>Write it on the sky line <em>**  
><strong><em>All we had is gone now <em>**

**_Tell them I was happy _**  
><strong><em>And my heart is broken <em>**  
><strong><em>All my scars are open <em>**  
><strong><em>Tell them what I hoped would be <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible.<em>**

Rachel heard singing coming from down the hall and she saw Santana singing with tears coming down her face and she stood there wondering what happened after she left.

**_Falling out of love is hard _**  
><strong><em>Falling for betrayal is worst <em>**  
><strong><em>Broken trust and broken hearts <em>**  
><strong><em>I know, I know <em>**

**_Thinking all you need is there _**  
><strong><em>Building faith on love and words <em>**  
><strong><em>Empty promises will wear <em>**  
><strong><em>I know, I know <em>**

Rachel walked past the group of people and stood next to her with concern in her eyes as she sang.

**_And now when all is gone _**  
><strong><em>There is nothing to say <em>**  
><strong><em>And if you're done with embarrassing me <em>**  
><strong><em>On your own you can go ahead tell them,<em>**

Rachel glanced at Brittany and Quinn to see them looking guilty and she looks back at her fake girlfriend worried about her and she can see how much she's hurting.

**_Tell them all I know now _**  
><strong><em>Shout it from the roof tops <em>**  
><strong><em>Write it on the sky line <em>**  
><strong><em>All we had is gone now <em>**

**_Tell them I was happy _**  
><strong><em>And my heart is broken <em>**  
><strong><em>All my scars are open <em>**  
><strong><em>Tell them what I hoped would be <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible! <em>**  
><strong><em>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)<em>**

Quinn stares at Santana feeling bad for making her feel this bad about her feelings when Brittany was hers in the first place but she had to rub it in her face that she stole her.

**_I remember years ago _**  
><strong><em>Someone told me I should take <em>**  
><strong><em>Caution when it comes to love <em>**  
><strong><em>I did <em>**

**_Tell them all I know now _**  
><strong><em>Shout it from the roof tops <em>**  
><strong><em>Write it on the sky line <em>**  
><strong><em>All we had is gone now <em>**

**_Tell them I was happy _**  
><strong><em>And my heart is broken <em>**  
><strong><em>All my scars are open <em>**  
><strong><em>Tell them what I hoped would be <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible <em>**  
><strong><em>Impossible, impossible.<em>**

Santana felt Rachel lace her fingers through her hand letting her that she was there for her and she looks at Brittany and Quinn with tears flowing down her face finising up the song.

**_I remember years ago _**  
><strong><em>Someone told me I should take <em>**  
><strong><em>Caution when it comes to love <em>**  
><strong><em>I did..<em>**

The song ends and everybody stares at them wondering what's going to happen.

"Santana I-I didn't know you felt that way as we talked about you and I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings!" Quinn tries to hug her but Rachel pulls Santana closer to her.

"Whatever you said to San after I left has gone to far, stay away from her girls, she doesn't need you hurting her anymore then you already have!" Rachel says sternly in her accent.

"San I'm sorry that I hurt you by cheating on you with Quinn but I love her more!"

"I-I just don't understand why you fucking picked her B, I was yours first and you had to cheat on me with her! I'm madly in love with you and your breaking my heart by being with Quinn, don't you get that I want to be with you?"

She says fighting her tears forgetting that Rachel was standing next to her. Rae stood there slightly hurt hearing her confess her feelings to Brittany but she remebers that she's not really dating her.

"I will see you later Santana I have to get back to class!" Rachel says softly trying not to tear up and Santana saw her looking upset but let it go as she walks off.

"San I love you too very but you may have _those_ strong feelings for me like I use to have for you but I have those same strong feelings for Quinn now maybe even stronger."Brit says sadly making Quinn and Santana stare at each other before Santana shakes her head wiping her face.

"But Quinn doesn't know you like I do B, I was yours first she shouldn't be able to have you!" Brittany sighs.

"I hate that your both fighting over me, Quinn i thought you understood that San will always be my first love but your the one I want, San I will aways love you but your my best friend, can't you be happy for me and move on?

Brittany says tired of the drama and walks off with Quinn who looked upset.

Santana stands there with tears coming down her face and runs off not in the mood to see anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV.<strong>

I was pissed when Quinn Fabray of all people made me cry in front of everybody, I can't just stay away from my true love it's just not right but B was pushing me away all on her own and I wasn't happy about it.

I just walk out of the bathroom after washing my face from all the crying I was just doing when I heard a familiar British voice laughing and I turn around to see _the_ Rachel Berry standing in the choir room with the some of the Glee club members and her sisters, Mr. Shue was there aswell and I stand at the door finally taking in what she looks like today.

I glance at her perfect body and saw her wearing a cute light blue summer halter vintage light blue _Catherine Malandrino_ lace v neck dress that hugged her curves perfectly and the dress is mid thigh so you could see her curves so well, I see can see that her bust size is bigger then mine and there real which makes me jealous a little. Even Rachel's sisters have a bigger chest then me and mine are fake. Anyways she has on light blue heels that makes her tan legs look longer. Her gorgeous dark brown hair is down straightened and her bangs are in her face. She's wearing a little makeup because she really doesn't need it.

"Hey are you guys ready to hear Rachel Berry and her sisters try out for Glee club?" Mr. Shue asked and they all clap.

_Rachel_/**Rossi**/Arilyn/**_All together_**.

I stand at the doorway and watch the three triplets stand behind there mics and the music starts making them sway to the beat and I see Rachel put her hand on the mic singing her part first and I listen to the worlds.

_I don't wanna be the reason, we don't get down_  
><em>So imma let you do the leading, and follow you now<em>  
><em>See I just don't usually do this, but you bringing me out<em>

_All the doubts I had have gone away, _  
><em>When your touching me I'm not afraid<em>  
><strong>Knowing the same, going away, here to stay<strong>  
><em>I just wanna be your girl (your girl)<em>  
>Tell me<em>, woo yeahh, <em>I can be, all you want, what'doyah say  
><em>I just wanna be your girl, yeahhh.<em>

Rachel and her sisters take the mics off the stand and stay swaying there hips as Rachel sings alone making me stare at her hips as she bends down to the ground grinning then she gets back up as dance more as she glances at me while singing.

_Cause you got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know_  
><em>Don't want this to stop, your so damn keepable<em>  
><em>Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable <em>  
><em>I gotta have ya, like abracadabra,<em>

They all three sing together now while Rachel keeps looking at me and I finally walk in and dance with Mercedes smiling slightly.

**_Ya got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know_**  
><strong><em>Don't want this to stop, your so damn keepable<em>**  
><strong><em>Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable <em>**  
><strong><em>I gotta have ya, like abracadabra.<em>**

Rachel and Arilyn walk over to a different side of the room while Rossi sings her part and I can't believe how great there voices are alone and together.

**I didn't even see ya coming, it was such a suprise**  
><strong>I wasn't expecting nothing, now I'm lit up inside<strong>  
><strong>You're bringing out all the colors, no more black and white<strong>  
><strong>You won the race and got the gold, so here I am we're good to go<strong>  
><em>Knowing the same, going away, here to stay<em>  
><strong>I just wanna be your girl (your girl)<strong>  
>Common tell me, that...<p>

I can be, all you want, what'dya say?  
><strong>I just wanna be your girl<strong>  
><strong>Woahohohohohh, yeah.<strong>

Rossi sings the main part of the song while I stare at Rachel.

**Cause you got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know**  
><strong>Don't want this to stop, your so damn keepable<strong>  
><strong>Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable <strong>  
><strong>I gotta have ya, like abracadabra,<strong>

I see Rachel walk over to Finn dancing with him as she sings and I frown not liking it.

**_Ya got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know_**  
><strong><em>Don't want this to stop, your so damn keepable<em>**  
><strong><em>Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable <em>**  
><strong><em>I gotta have ya, like abracadabra.<em>**

Arilyn sings her part now making Rossi and Rachel sway to the beat together clapping there hands so we all join them.

Woahhh...   
><span>I don't wanna take my time, I don't wanna wait in line<span>  
><span>I just want you by my side, common give me what I like,what I like<span>

I don't wanna take my time, I don't wanna wait in line, nooo  
><span>I just want you by my side, common give me what I like.<span>

Rachel walks over to me pulling me closer making me get behind her and I feel her grinding against me as Arilyn sings alone and I wrap my arms around my her waist moving with her.

Cause you got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know  
><span>Don't want this to stop, your so damn keepable<span>  
><span>Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable <span>  
><span>I gotta have ya, like abracadabra,<span>

She turns her head back to the me slightly smiling as she finishes up the song with her sisters and I love hearing her voice.

**_Ya got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know_**  
><strong><em>Don't want this to stop, your so damn keepable<em>**  
><strong><em>Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable <em>**  
><strong><em>I gotta have ya, like abracadabra.<em>**

**Heyyy, yeahh**  
><span>Oh yeahhh<span>  
><em>Yeeeaaeeahhh, ohh.<em>

The music stops and we all cheer for them but I pull Rachel closer to me to see her looking upset and I ask her what's wrong but she just pulls me into the hallway.

"What's wrong baby,Are you mad at me Rae?" I asked worried about her and she looks at me sighing.

"Yes I am Santana Lopez, do you understand how that little speech in the hallway meant to me? I walked away because it hurt to hear you confess your feelings for your ex girlfriend, I have _real_ feelings for you but your so madly in love with Brittany that you don't see that I want to be with you and only you." She says softly shaking her head wiping her tears.

"Rae stop this act of yours, Brittany isn't here to hear it!" I said now regretting that since she stares at me shocked.

"I'm not fucking acting Santana, Your only thinking about _yourself_ and not us, I want you but you don't want me so why are we even doing this?" She says before walking back into the choir room and I stand there shocked.

"Sanny is your girlfriend upset with you?" I heard Brittany ask me and I turn around to see her standing there.

"Yes she is because I can't get you out of my head B, I love you and everyday it's killing me that your with Quinn, I might be with Rachel at the moment but I'm always thinking about you!" Brittany stares at me sadly.

"San I know you and Rachel are fake dating just to make me jealous and I am a little jealous because Rachel's smoken hot but I don't want to be with you like that anymore." She tries to hug me but I push her away sobbing.

"I'm not fake dating Rachel we really are together Brittany, you don't get to hug me anymore because you made your choice and I have to live with that so just leave me alone." I walk back into the choir room sighing.

I see Rachel staring at me sadly and I shake my head not caring that everybody is staring at me and I feel arms around me and I know it's Rae's.

"Baby I-I-I'm sorry for hurting you, she doesn't want me anymore I'm ss-sorry, I need you to make this hurting stop _please_!"

She nods against me and I look up to see her wiping her own tears before crashing her lips on mine then we pull away.

"Can we go home now?" She asked me softly leaning against my neck and I nod.

"Girls you can go home because we understand!" Mr. Shue says and we nod getting our stuff and walk out holding hands and I glance at Brittany to see her smiling at Quinn as they flirt with each other.

**At Santana's house.**

"Do you want to make out a little?" I asked her as we lay on my bed and Rachel leans down slowly closing her eyes and I felt her capturing her lips with mine making me feel my body come warm just by her lips against mine.

She pulls back a few minutes later with much needed air and I grin up at her since she's laying on top of me.

"That was better then the first kiss.!" She stated. She slaps her playfully and grins before getting off her lap.

"How about we watch a movie together?" Rachel beams nodding and crashes her lips on mine again.

"Your so cute when you get happy about little things." Rachel rolls her eyes before sitting up and leans againt me.

"I'm just really happy to spend more time with you Sanny, I hate seeing how you look at Brittany!"

She pouts making me grin at how sexy she looks before pecking her lips.

"I know Rae and I'm trying to let her go but it's hard, hey how about we go to Puck's pool party together as our first real date?"

She nods sadly before resting her head on my shoulder as we watch Bring It On.

**Find out what happens next and the song they sang Abracadabra by Jessie J and the song Santana sang was impossible by Shontelle.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ending It, Trying Harder

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Puck's Pool Party.<strong>

Rachel and Santana walked into Puck's backyard holding hands while Arilyn and Rossi walked into Puck's backyard with there stuff not in the mood to see the two lovers all over each other.

"Rae let's go say hi to Noah then you can go back to your girl alright?" Rossi says smiling at her sister. Rachel nods pulling her girlfriend with her who was smiling happy to be near her new best friend. San was wearing a red bikini with black stars on it with black short shorts on while Rae was wearing a light blue bikini with white stars on it.

"Yo ladies you finally made it that's good, damn Rae you look smoking hot in that bikini of yours!" Puck says smirking.

Santana was about to say something about that comment when she hears Rachel screaming/giggling as Finn picks her up by the waist and drag her away and Santana growls not liking Finn for stealing her date.

"Man my boy Finn has it bad for your girl Lopez, you better watch out because I heard Brittany is already drunk!"

Santana nods awkwardly not wanting to be alone if Brittany walked over to her. "I need to stay away!" She thought.

"I'm going to go find my girl, great pool party so far Puckerman!" Santana says as she walks off and sees Brittany and Quinn fighting a little about something.

She ignores that drama and finally spots Rae talking with some girl who has her arm around Rachel's shoulder. Santana walks over to them and taps her shoulder.

"Hey Rae do you want a drink and maybe dance with me?" Rachel nods moving away from Daniella and grabs ahold of San's hand and Santana glances back at Daniella and smirks at her before looking at her date.

They start dancing to the music smiling at each other and Santana pulls her closer.

"So you are looking_ really_ good in that bikini baby!" Rachel blushes biting on her lower lip a little.

"Are you doing this flirting thing because your ex is watching?" Santana gasps playfully shaking her head.

"No I'm not ,damn Rae way to hurt a girl that's trying to enjoy her date with a sexy British chick." Rachel giggles pulling her over to the table where the drinks are. San can feel herself get real feelings for Rachel Berry. T

he way Rachel's body looked to her made her heart skip a beat at times, her hair, her face and her voice really got her. To her Rachel Barbra Berry was a goddess.

"Sanny are you awake in there?" Rachel asked as she felt Santana's hand slip out of her hers. She just had to keep her mind off Brittany Pierce all night or ever because she was now with Rachel but she was fake dating her and she hated that.

"San are you alright, Santana wake up and talk to me!" Rachel kept asking. Santana was still thinking.

"Hey Sanny I really miss our sexy time, do you miss it too?" Brittany asked already a little drunk as she popped out of nowhere and Santana snapped out of it and stared at her oddly.

"Are you alright B?" Santana asked with a soft smile. Rachel stared at Santana and Brittany to see them both staring at each other in a daze.

"I'm going to um leave you two alone to talk or whatever!" She says walking off. Quinn sees Rachel walking away and rushed over to her.

"Hey Rach you look good in that bikini, are you hungry?" Quinn asked nicely!

"Yeah I am a little hungry but I'm pretty sure that the food Noah has isn't Vegan!" She mumbles.

Quinn forgot that Rachel Berry and one of her fathers were the only Vegans in the family.

"Well how about we leave this party and get some Vegan ice cream while I get the good stuff?" She says grinning.

"Why are you being nice to me, don't you hate me or something since I'm with Santana?" Rachel asked.

"I could never hate you because I don't know you very well and just because your with Santana doesn't mean I can't be friends with you Rachel.! Rachel nods still unsure and saw Britt and San flirting with each other.

"So are we going to get that ice cream or not?" Quinn asked with a smile. She nods and grabs her jacket and Quinn grabs her hand running off giggling with Rachel doing the same and they run to the ice cream shop close to Puck's house.

Rachel gets Vegan Chocolate Chip ice cream while Quinn gets Mint Chocolate chip ice cream.

"So how long are you and Santana going to keep this rebound relationship up?" Rachel sighs.

"Is this whole get ice cream deal because you want me to tell you about my relationship with my girlfriend!"

Quinn frowns shaking her head and Rachel stares at her wondering what Quinn was thinking about.

"No I was just asking, Rachel I'm sorry that you think I'm only doing this for Brittany to get the dirt on you, me and B are having problems! Rachel stared at her oddly.

"I noticed that you didn't look too pleased with them flirting with each other again, sometimes I don't even know why were into those girls when there clearly into each other still.! Rachel doesn't say anything. Her phone starts buzzing and she sees a picture of Santana on the screen.

"Are you going to answer it?" She shook her head no because honestly she didn't want to deal with Santana right now.

"Rachel listen I think we should become friends because I want to get to know you!" She tells her.

They walk back to the party and Santana sees them eating ice cream and runs up to them.

"What were you doing with her Fabray?" Santana asked glaring at her ex best friend.

"God Santana I can talk to people and get to know them, Quinn and I becoming friends now right Quinn?"

Quinn beams with joy nodding and grabbed ahold of Rachel's hand smiling at her.

"Are you leaving me for her Rachel Berry because i will not have that shit alright?" She snapped.

Rachel shook her head not in the mood for Santana's jealousy, she glares at her pulling on Quinn's hand and they walk past her to join the other Glee club members.

"Sanny why did you walk off like that?" Brittany asked clinging onto her while holding onto her drink.

"Brittany get off me alright I don't want to deal with this right now!" She says getting annoyed.

"Are you mad at me for being drunk?" Brittany whispered in her ear feeling tired. Santana saw Quinn was laughing with Rachel. "Oh it's on Fabray Berry is mine now! Santana thought.

"No B I'm not mad at you for that I just need to be with my girlfriend and you need to be with yours!"

Brittany pouts before walking off to get another drink while San walked over to the group.

"Baby can't we talk I'm sorry this date of ours isn't going so great and I really want to spend time with you."

Rachel looked at her shaking her and told the DJ to some music on and she starts singing in Spanish.

**_Ven aqui quedate_**  
><strong><em>ya tus frases no me convencen<em>**  
><strong><em>dime que quieres oir<em>**

**_Acepto que no puedas volver_**

**_Me tocas y reclamas ser_**  
><strong><em>otra persona, pero no soy tonta<em>**  
><strong><em>tu juego se termina aqui<em>**

**_Acepto que no puedas volver_**

**_Dejame volar_**  
><strong><em>el tiempo lo dira si<em>**  
><strong><em>contigo volveras<em>**  
><strong><em>y debes de escuchar<em>**  
><strong><em>lo nuestro se acabo<em>**  
><strong><em>y sabes que.<em>**

Santana stared at her shocked not believing that Rachel Berry knew spanish but she frowns when she listens to the words.

**_Ya esta un poco tarde_**  
><strong><em>no pienses en mi<em>**  
><strong><em>de ti me olvide<em>**  
><strong><em>y aunque tus huellas viven en mi<em>**  
><strong><em>Acepto que no puedas volver<em>**  
><strong><em>Dices que suenas estar<em>**  
><strong><em>cara a cara otra vez<em>**  
><strong><em>Es un juego lo se<em>**  
><strong><em>que en verdad<em>**  
><strong><em>me cuesta la realidad<em>**  
><strong><em>Acepto que no puedas volver.<em>**

**_Yeaahh..._**  
><strong><em>mmmm...<em>**

Santana pulled Rachel to the side as she keeps singing to her and Santana frowns not liking it.

_**Te me entregue**_  
><em><strong>muy joven lo se<strong>_  
><em><strong>te di mi todo pero no pudiste aprovechar<strong>_  
><em><strong>no hables mas<strong>_  
><em><strong>y marchate<strong>_

_**Acepto que no puedas volver**_

_**No mires hacia atras**_  
><em><strong>lo que sucedio ya pasado ya quedo<strong>_  
><em><strong>no te soporto mas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me tienes que entender<strong>_  
><em><strong>y sabes que.<strong>_

Rachel stares at her really tired of this fake dating but she can't help it that she's falling in love with her.

**_Ya esta un poco tarde_**  
><strong><em>no pienses en mi<em>**  
><strong><em>de ti me olvide<em>**  
><strong><em>y aunque tus huellas viven en mi<em>**  
><strong><em>Acepto que no puedas volver<em>**  
><strong><em>Dices que suenas estar<em>**  
><strong><em>cara a cara otra vez<em>**  
><strong><em>Es un juego lo se<em>**  
><strong><em>que en verdad<em>**  
><strong><em>me cuesta la realidad<em>**  
><strong><em>Acepto que no puedas volver.<em>**

She felt Santana wrap her arms around her waist but Rachel pushed her away and kept singing.

**_Puedo amar_**  
><strong><em>mi vida entregar baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Tu sabes que me lo merezco (merezco eso y mucho mas)<em>**  
><strong><em>Fui muy devil lo se<em>**  
><strong><em>me haces bien pero me haces mal<em>**  
><strong><em>el tiempo ya dira,<em>**

**_No no.. no uh, oh_**

The beat slows down! Rae sees the tears forming in her eyes and Santana sighs holding onto her again begging her not to do this.

**_Acepto que no puedes volver_**  
><strong><em>Yeaahh...<em>**

**_Ya esta un poco tarde_**  
><strong><em>no pienses en mi<em>**  
><strong><em>de ti me olvide<em>**  
><strong><em>y aunque tus huellas viven en mi<em>**  
><strong><em>Acepto que no puedas volver<em>**  
><strong><em>Dices que suenas estar<em>**  
><strong><em>cara a cara otra vez<em>**  
><strong><em>Es un juego lo se<em>**  
><strong><em>que en verdad<em>**  
><strong><em>me cuesta la realidad<em>**  
><strong><em>Acepto que no puedas volver...<em>**

**_Marchate!  
>No no noooo,<em>**

Rachel frowns shaking her head finishing up the song.

**_Ya esta un poco tarde_**  
><strong><em>no pienses en mi<em>**  
><strong><em>de ti me olvide<em>**  
><strong><em>y aunque tus huellas viven en mi<em>**  
><strong><em>Acepto que no puedas volver<em>**  
><strong><em>Dices que suenas estar<em>**  
><strong><em>cara a cara otra vez<em>**  
><strong><em>Es un juego lo se<em>**  
><strong><em>que en verdad<em>**  
><strong><em>me cuesta la realidad<em>**  
><strong><em>Acepto que no puedas volver.<em>**

The music stops and everybody goes back to what there doing while Rachel and Santana stare at each other.

"Why do I have this feel way, I-I-I mean your never going to fully like or love me like you love Brittany, I get that Brittany's very gorgeous, taller then me, blonde hair with very pretty blue eyes and a body of a dancer but I still have feelings and she's just using me, I thought that i-i-if I agreed to be your fake girlfriend that you would get over her and fall for me!"

"I'm sorry Rachel I know I'm hurting you but I'm trying to get over her, if you hate being with me I understand!"

"I-I-I don't hate being with you Sanny I love you that it kills me to be with you, I just hate not being able to tell my dads that were dating for _real_ Santana Lopez,I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallway without watching to see if Brittany is watching, I want to go on real dates with you and maybe even double date with Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine who is real by the way or Finn and whoever he's dating, I want to be able to kiss you and have you actually feel the sparks with me.!"

"Do you actually like me for real because I can't take anymore heart break from anybody! She nods.

"I love you Santana Camilla Lopez and I want to be with you but I can't do the whole fake dating anymore!"

Santana stares at Rachel for a second wiping her tears away nodding her head.

"Okay!" She stares at her confused. "What do you mean by okay?" Rachel asked.

"I mean that I'm fake breaking up with you and asking you on a real date!" Rachel stares at her.

"No Santana I love you very much but I can't go out with you until you _feel_ it in your heart that your over Brittany!" She pulls back walking off.

Santana stood there sadly agreeing with Rachel but that doesn't mean she doesn't hurt about not being with her.

"Don't worry Rachel Berry I will try to get over this!" She murmers before getting a drink wanting to go home.

**Find out what happens next and the song Rachel sang was Acepto Que No Puedes Volver(Too Little Too Late) by JoJo in Spanish.**


	4. Chapter 4 It's Kills Me,The Truth Hurts

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later in Rachel's POV.<strong>

By the Tuesday after Puck's pool party,every student knew that I Rachel Barbra Berry was longer with Santana Lopez.

I mean just because I wasn't fake dating the girl I really want to be with anymore, doesn't mean I still won't talk or hang out with her. My sisters don't want me to hang out with her because they think she's bad news. I don't judge people because I think it's wrong to judge somebody before you actually get to know them but I did that sing that song in spanish about being a player and how she used me. Quinn knows that Brittany still isn't over Santana but they stay together. San did talk to Brittany and Q about there friendship and how it needs to change or there going to lose each other.

I'm in my Math class talking to Noah, Rossi and Tina when I hear a laugh that I know is Santana's and I turn around to see her walking in talking with some of her friends I don't know. "When are you going to give it up?"

I turn back to my twin sister giving her a confused look wondering what she's talking about.

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?" She rolls her eyes telling me that Santana will never want me again.

"Take a picture it might last longer for you Carson, Rachel doesn't want you!" I heard Santana says to my friend Daniella.

"Last time I checked she didn't want you since she broke up with you at Puck's pool party Lopez!" Dani says.

"Hey San come sit with me,oh hey Dani I like those shoes!" I said from across the room waving at her and Dani smiles at me but I see her giving San a jealous glare which makes me wonder if she has a crush on me!

San walks up to me and sits down in the seat next to mine and I sit down next to her giving her a cute smile.

"Alright Santana I'm glad your talking to me again because I know it was awkward between us those two months!"

"Don't think about it Rae I still want to hang out with you and I do want to be with you but your right I do need to figure out what I want when it comes to our relationship and I plan on singing you a song for Glee club today!" She smiles at me.

"Okay I can't wait to hear them San, hey I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over my house tonight?" I said smiling at her slightly.

"Yeah I would like that, your crush won't be there will she?" I stare at her confused but then I remember Daniella!"

"You mean Daniella Carson? She nods rolling her eyes and I shake my head.

"No she won't be there just you and me and my family!" Sanana grins placing her hand on mine. I blush just wanting to kiss her so badly but I can't and won't give into her.

"Okay class let's get started on this math problem!" Ms. Walker says walking into the room and I glance at San a few time.

* * *

><p>Santana starts swaying to the beat of the song and I look at her .<p>

**_Ooo-ooo_**  
><strong><em>This is love<em>**  
><strong><em>This is love<em>**  
><strong><em>This is love<em>**  
><strong><em>This is love<em>**

**_So this is love_**  
><strong><em>So this is love<em>**  
><strong><em>So this is what makes life divine<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm all aglow<em>**  
><strong><em>And now I know<em>**  
><strong><em>The key to all heaven is mine<em>**

**_My heart has wings_**  
><strong><em>And I can fly<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky<em>**  
><strong><em>So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of<em>**  
><strong><em>So this is love,<em>**

I smiles at her not believing she was singing to me about being in love with me, I glance at Quinn to see her smiling at me slightly knowing that it might be about Brittany aswell and I look back at San.

**_This is love_**  
><strong><em>This is love<em>**  
><strong><em>This is love<em>**  
><strong><em>This is love<em>**

**_Until tonight_**  
><strong><em>Love was a word<em>**  
><strong><em>Of a place I've often heard<em>**  
><strong><em>A mystery<em>**  
><strong><em>Now its clear as it can be<em>**

**_So this is love_**

**_Until tonight_**  
><strong><em>Love was a word<em>**  
><strong><em>Of a place I've often heard<em>**  
><strong><em>A mystery<em>**  
><strong><em>Now its clear as it can be,<em>**

She walks right over to me looking into my eyes singing in Spanish and I listen to every word.

**_Si es amor,Si es amor_**

**_Es lo que hace mi vida divina_**

**_Estoy brillando Y ahora se_**

**_Que tengo la llave del cielo_**

**_Tengo alas puedo volar_**

**_Y tocar las estrellas en el cielo_**

**_Este es el milagro, que soñado esto es amor_**

**_Si es el milagro,que sonado_**

I blush feeling like I was falling more and more in love with San as she sings to me.

**_So this is love_**

**_Until tonight_**  
><strong><em>Love was a word<em>**  
><strong><em>Of a place I've often heard<em>**  
><strong><em>A mystery<em>**  
><strong><em>Now its clear as can be<em>**

**_So this is love_**

She pulls me up and we sway to beat together and I know that it was really about me and I blush.

**_Until tonight_**  
><strong><em>Love was a word<em>**  
><strong><em>Of a place I've often heard<em>**  
><strong><em>A mystery<em>**  
><strong><em>Now its clear as it can be<em>**

**_So this is love_**

**_Until tonight_**  
><strong><em>Love was a word<em>**  
><strong><em>Of a place I've often heard<em>**  
><strong><em>A mystery<em>**  
><strong><em>Now its clear as it can be<em>**

**_So this is love_**  
><strong><em>So this is love<em>**

**_Until tonight_**  
><strong><em>Love was a word<em>**  
><strong><em>Of a place I've often heard<em>**  
><strong><em>A mystery<em>**  
><strong><em>Now its clear as it can be<em>**

**_So this is love_**  
><strong><em>So this is love<em>**  
><strong><em>Mmmmmm...<em>**

They all cheer for her saying that it was great and she giggles a little hugging Brittany who was clinging onto her and tells them to sit back down as she sits next to me. Mr. Shue starts talking about what song we should sing for Sectionals.

I look right at San feeling like I don't stand a chance against Brittany Pierce and I know Quinn feels the same way when it comes to Santana! I know that my feelings for Santana grow stronger everyday and I hate it.

"Rae, Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry you better talk to me before I push out of chair!" I hear Santana tell me and I snap out of it to see her staring at me with concern in her eyes.

"Sorry Santana I was just thinking and I guess I lost track of time!" I said getting up to pick up my bag and I see she's already holding onto it. "Well good to know because you stared right at me the whole class and everybody was worried and I hate see my Rae Bunny upset or sick."

I sigh just wanting to go home, I take my bag from Santana's shoulder and start to leave not bothering to say anything to her.

"Rachel Berry I know that your feeling awkward to be around me but please stop walking away from me!

"I can't keep kidding myself here Santana, you said that your feeling when you look at me but what good is that to me?"

"I thought you would be happy that I'm atleast trying to figure out my feelings!" I nod turning around sighing.

"I'm glad that your trying but it still does give you the right to make me suffer, I invited you to my house for a sleepover as friends and you just keep flirting with me!" She frowns looking down.

"You don't get how much I want to kiss you and be with you Santana so let me sing to you!"

Brad the Piano guy and the band were still here and they nod starting the music and I look right at Santana to see her looking right at me with tears forming in hers.

_It's been said and done_  
><em>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<em>  
><em>And I guess right now here's another one<em>  
><em>So your melody will play on and on, with best we own<em>  
><em>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<em>  
><em>A center full of miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em>You've saved my life again<em>  
><em>And I want you to know baby,<em>

I sing the main part looking right at her, I'm singing through my heart looking at this girl that has made me weak in the knees at times and has be strong at the same time.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

Brittany Pierce was standing outside the hallway hating that Rachel Berry was stealing her girl away from her! Santana was supposed listening to her sing about her feelings not some some British girl that everybody at McKinley knew and loved, they even loved her twin sisters.

_Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em>I've been set free<em>  
><em>I am hyptonized by your destiny<em>  
><em>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are...I want you to know baby,<em>

Santana looked at me through her teary eyes as I repeat the main part of this song but this time she walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist I as I sadly look into her eyes.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat,_

**In Santana's POV.**

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat._

As I listen to Rae sing with this song I can't help but agree with the lyrics, yes I did feel like my feelings for her were alot stronger then my feelings for Brittany. I pulled her me up grinning as she wrapped her arms around my waist swaying her hips! I giggle sadly dancing with her liking the beat.

_No one can pause_  
><em>You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em>Music to my hear that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby(I love you,I love you,like a long song, like a love song)<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

She looks right into my eyes singing the last part of the song with love in her eyes and I really listen.

_I love you...like a love song.._

When she ends the song, we both stood holding onto each other and I grab ahold of her face sighing.

"Sanny please don't make this harder then it already is!" She murmers looking down.

"_Why do I have these feelings for a girl that's never going to love me like I loved her in the past, yes she cheated on me With Fabray but I still seem to be into her,And Rachel Berry, man well Rae I hurt her by using her to make Brittany jealous and why do I have these feelings a british goddess that won't be with me unless my feelings for Brittany Pierce are are over and done with, I mean who does that to a girl like Berry!_ I thought.

"Rae I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to make you understand that your the one I want and need!"

"Hey Sanny are you joining me and Quinny for some ice cream!um why are you holding onto your ex girlfriend's face like that?"

Brittany asked me confused and I close my eyes hoping that this feeling would go away!.

"Brittany?" Brittany nods asking what.

"Do you really think that were getting back together,get married and have kids somebody?" She looks at me confused but nods. Rachel looks at me shaking her head pushing me away and I frown grabbing her hand.

"But I thought you were madly in love Quinn Fabray, that you loved her more and wanted to marry her somebody and adopted kids with her,what happened to my feelings didn't matter anymore?" Brittany pouts forgetting all about her girlfriend.

"Yes I'm madly in love with Quinn and yes I do want to marry her but can't I have you both?" She sighs.

"No B you can't, I love you really I do but I can't be your play thing whenever you get bored with Q, I'm trying to move on from our past relationship so I start over fresh with Rachel! I will always love you but not like that anymore but I do want your friendship!" Rachel stared at us for a second with hope in her eyes.

"What does she have that I don't Sanny? don't I mean anything to you!" I nod sighing.

"You will always mean the world to me Britt but what Rachel has is returning feelings that are not fake unlike yours!"

Brittany frowns before glaring past me and I know she's looking at Rachel.

"Watch your back Rachel Berry, Santana will be mine!" Rachel starts laughing and we look at her oddly.

_"Please_ Brittany I'm being real here alright, I was dating Sanny here because she wanted to make you jealous, once you figured it out that it was fake she lied to you because you kept turning her down! Brittany smirks.

"So what, I cheated on Santana Lopez, it was a game to finally get Quinn Fabray to be mine, I never wanted Santana but once I got to know her I fell for her, now you come into the picture and suddenly she's over me, it doesn't work that way.

We both stare at her shocked and I shake my head with tears in my eyes. "How could you?" I mumbled.

"Santana I'm sorry alright it was in the past and I'm sorry I used you but please understand that I want you now!"

I feel her arms on and I push her away shaking my head and started speaking in Spanish making both girls jump.

**¿Qué chingados? ¿Cómo podría usted me ha dolido al igual que Brittany, hacer mis sentimientos significa nada de lo que usted y el hecho de que usted me ha engañado con quinn Fabray no significa mierda me. Rachel Berry fue mejor novia entonces usted nunca se vaya al infierno.**

(What the fuck? How could you hurt me like that Brittany, do my feelings mean nothing you and just because you cheated on me with Quinn Fabray doesn't mean shit do me. Rachel Berry was a better girlfriend then you ever were go to hell).

Rachel Berry knew that Santana was hurt by this new but she had to step in before it got out of hand and started speaking to Santana in Spanish aswell.

**Santana por favor cálmese, no quiero que a lastimar a su hijo.** (Santana please calm down, I don't want you to hurt her).

Santana looked at her new best friend Rachel to see her looking concerned and she sighs and held onto her hand looking upset.

**Â¿PorquÃ© no me dolía como ella me ha dolido? Lloré días porque se rompió mi corazón. Soy santana Fucking López y yo no lloro por nadie, pero mi familia y la persona que amo y pensé que era ella hasta tanto no me ha engañado y utilizado por Quinn Fucking Fabray..**

(Why shouldn't I hurt her like she hurt me? I cried for days because she broke my heart. I'm Santana Fucking Lopez and I don't cry for anybody but my family and the person I love and I thought it was her until she cheated and used me for Quinn Fucking Fabray.

Rachel frowns sighing and looked at Brittany to see her looking upset because she knew what she was saying.

**Rachel le deje por favor por lo que puedo hablar con Brittany sola?(**Rachel will you please leave so I can talk to Brittany Alone?).

**Pero asegúrese de promise me que usted no perjudicará su y que usted tendrá más en mi casa a las 7:30? Promise me López?(**Sure but promise me that you won't hurt her and that you will be over at my house by 7:30? Promise me Lopez?).

Santana smiles slightly and nods. Rachel looks at both girls before hugging Santana and Brittany then leaves.

"**Empezar a hablar y empezar a hablar ahora o elese ¿lo ve?(**Start talking and start talking now or esle got it?)

Brittany knew spanish aswell and started talking to her but in English.

"I never mean't to hurt you Sanny, I do love you with all my heart, I really do but being with Quinn has helped me realize that She was my true love all along!

"I hope she makes you very happy then Brittany because as of today our friendship was never real and I don't know you at all so do me a favor and never talk to me!" Brit frowns feeling the tears and sighs.

"Santana please I'm sorry just give me another chance to prove it to you that I can be a great friend!"

Santana just stood there shaking her head wiping her tears and left the room leaving a very heart broken Brittany standing there.

**Find out what what happens next and the song that Santana sang was So This Is Love by The Cheetah Girls and Rachel sang Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sleepover Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I can't believe I'm fucking crying over this shit right now, I mean I'm Santana Camila fucking Lopez and I just got played by Brittany fucking Pierce! That makes me look like a fucking Lima loser hearing that she never wanted me as her girlfriend in the first place, was I that_ bad_ as her girlfriend that she had to fuck with my head while we were dating since middle school? until that bitch showed up and messed up my life we were so happy together! god I'm so stupid to ever think we had something real. I don't need them anymore and I never did so as of now my friendship with both girls in over and done with. But then there's Rachel, god I think I might have blew it with Rae but hopefully our weekened together will help me.

**At Rachel's house.**

I walked across the street with my bags for school since I got a text from Rachel telling me that I was staying for the whole weekend. I rang the door bell waiting for somebody to answer the door. The door finally opens and I look up to see Rossi Berry staring at me not pleased that I was at her doorstep and she lets me in and says that Rachel's in the recording studio with Arilyn. I nod and walk to the recording studio to see Rachel standing in the booth and the other twin is working the sound and I listen.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired, lonely place Walls of insincerity Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

The beautiful brunette stared at me surprised looking so adorable. just stay calm Lopez and just listen to her sing!

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

I glance at how she looks this evening and she looks really good in her too damn sexy short pink short shorts,her shorts waistline is folded down so I can see every curve in her hips, Rae's wearing a white tank top with a black lace bra underneath showing off her perky round breast and the right amount of cleavege! The top is showing her well toned tan flat stomach which looks really good to me right now and her long dark brown brunette wavy hair is flowing down her back as she sang.

_The lingering question kept me up 2am, who do you love? I wonder till I'm wide awake Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, It was enchanted to meet you All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_  
><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.<em>

I love hearing her voice as she sings because it makes me get chills even when she sang in Spanish it made chills go down my spine and I wonder if she's singing about me.

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

I smile at her slightly as she sings and I know it's very awkwardly between us these days but I want to make it right.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you._

She stares at me as she sings sadly and I feel like she's telling me this through her heart.

_Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

I would never be with anybody else but Rachel because after this bullshit I went through with Brittany.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

She sings the last part looking right into my eyes with her piercing chocolate brown ones.

_Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

Arilyn stops the music saying that Rachel did good and that she was finished so she could come out and I saw Rachel take off her headphones and she stood at the door staring at me hesitantly. She's not saying a word maybe this was a bad idea.

"Hey Rae are you going to say something or should I go home?" She hesitantly walked over to me and grabs my bags as I smile at her softly but she wasn't smiling back.

"Look I could go if you changed your mind about me coming here alright!" She shook her head grabbing ahold of my hand pulling me upstairs to her room that I've been in about 3 times since I've known her.

When we get to her room she closes the door after we both walked in and I stared at her wondering what she doing.

"I'm still unsure why I invited you here when it's been awkwardly between us since the whole fake dating thing but I'm willing to spend this whole weekend with you to figure out our feelings for each other!"

She said grinning tiredly before hugging me and put my bags down and placed my arms around her waist. I feel her brunette hair on my shoulder and I see she uses Strawberry shampoo, god I love that about her.

I keep holding her and she starts talking against my neck making me get chills down my spine once again.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that Santana today in the choir room, she shouldn't have said that to you because your beautiful, talented, gorgeous and better then Quinn Fabray even me and any girl would be locky to be with you even fake girlfriends!"She murmers and I sigh hating Brittany at the moment.

"Can we not talk about her please?" She pulls back staring at me awkwardly.

"Rae don't feel awkward around me alright, listen to me and listen to me real good because I'm going to tell you this as many times until you listen! your right I'm better looking then Quinn Fabray but you Rachel Barbra Berry are unique and amazingly gorgeous and that's what I find extremely attractive in the kind of girl I want and I know I need to work a lot harder to get you to be my girl for real but i'm willing to do this!"

She stares at me surprised but I know she's trying not to smile. "I'm also sorry that I made you pretend to be my girlfriend just to make that Brittany jealous!"

"I'm sorry!" She apologised once again. I shake my head walking closer to her and pushed her against the wall making her start breathing hard while looking into my eyes and I stare into her eyes before I comb my fingers through her soft hair.

"Hey what did I just say,I don't need you saying sorry for_ her_ bullshit, she messed with my mind and hurt me now were not going to worry about it!" She nods looking into my eyes.

"Your beautiful Rachel Berry and I should tell you that more because it's true! I was clueless to look past you for Brittany Pierce because your way better then her!"

Rachel smiles at me softly before pushing me away alittle. "You believe me right?" She nods slowly smiling at me flirting smile.

"As much as I like standing close to you San but my back is starting to hurt so maybe we could sit on my bed or something!" I chuckle pulling back slightly before taking her hand pulling her to the bed and we both sit down and she stares into my eyes.

"Do you want to watch a movie or just stare into my eyes?" She giggles softly before moving away and I frown slightly regretting saying that.

"Whatever is fine with me Santana, just as longs as were together!" She smiles at me taking my hair out of my pony tail and she runs her hands through my hair smiling. I stare at her liking this feeling and I lean in closer wanting to feel her lips again and she leans in aswell.

Just then the door opens and she jumps off me squealing making me sigh knowing that it wasn't the right time to do that and we see Hiram Berry standing there chuckling while staring at us oddly.

"Hello girls I hope I didn't interrupt anything that was going on here!" I stare at Hiram awkwardly and shook my head no.

"No you weren't interrupting anything, were just cuddling daddy that's all!" Rae stated making him chuckled.

"Well you better get use to the cuddling San because my pumpkin here loves to cuddle, anyways my husband and I were wondering if you girls were hungry, were having cheeseburgers and Rae you and your dad are having Vegan burgers."

We both nod awkwardly and he says that dinner will be ready in afew minutes before leaving the room.

"Your daddy scares me at times Rachel." She giggles staring into my eyes. "You will get use to it now let's go downstairs!" She pulls me up and we go downstairs and go into the livingroom to see Rachel's other twin sister Rossi Berry watching T.V. Rachel starts talking to her sister sternly which can be a turn on for me.

"Rossi Anna Berry must you have that T.V so loud that the whole world can hear it?" Rossi glances at me before turning back to her sister and smirks.

"Yes Rachel Barbra Berry I must have the T.V so loud because I don't want to hear your soon to be on again girlfriend's voice!"

I glance at Rossi wondering what I did. "I'm sorry is there a problem Rossi?" She glanced at me and shook her head.

"No there isn't a problem Santana I'm glad your here this evening!" She said with a fake smile and I nod before walking into the kitchen with Rachel who kept her hand in mine the whole time.

"So San how have you been this past month and a half because I haven't seen you here or with Rachel, are you girls alright?" Leroy asked.

I looked at Rachel unsure if she told them."Were dealing with stuff daddy but don't worry were good!" Rachel says making me frown.

"You didn't tell them did you?" She shook her head no and I sigh really glad she didn't because I really didn't need them finding out.

"Well that's good to hear, lets eat then!" Rachel's sisters walk in and sit down as we eat our dinner.

**Later that night.**

Santana just got out of the bathroom when she heard Rachel on the phone with somebody and she listened.

"Are you serious I can't wait to see you so I can kiss and hug you sweetie!" Santana frowns slightly wondering who the person was.

"Yes I hope we get to spend time together while your here because your my favorite!"

Santana frowns trying not to get upset but can't help it and walks out of the room to see Rachel smiling at her as she's on the phone.

"Hey baby girl I will see you tomorrow and I will be the one picking you alright?" She giggles and they hang up.

"San what's wrong?" She ignores her and sits down getting her ipod and Rachel takes it from her.

"San did I do something wrong why are you ignoring me?" Santana sighs before turning back to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend before leading me on?" She stares at me oddly and grabs my hand.

"San you heard talking to my cousin who is 9 years old and she's going to be living with us soon!"

Santana frowns feeling stupid. "So your not into other girls?" Rachel wrapped her hands around my waist pulling me close.

"I'm sure that there are other girls you find good looking and yes I'm going to be into girls but right now I'm trying to work things out with you!" She grins.

"Your killing me at times with you being so adorable and I can't stay away from you!" She giggles and rests her head against my neck and starts kissing it.

"Oh god that feels good Rachel but we shouldn't do this until we actually work out our problems and I take you on a real first date!" She pulls back smiling at me.

"I would like that alot Santana Camila Lopez very much and I hope that we work out but right now I'm tired!" I chuckle and we get under her covers.

"Good night Rachel!" She looks at me and kisses my cheek. "Good night Santana sleep good and I will be right here when you wake up!" I nod and she closes her eyes as she lays down next me. I stare at her really hoping we do work out because I never want to lose her. I lay down wrapping my arm around her and I close my eyes smiling and it's about time i get over this whole Brittany thing.

**Find out what happens next and the song Rachel sang was Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Sleepover Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I slowly wake up this morning looking around and I glance at the clock to see that it was only 7:30 in morning and I knew I was crazy so I shift my body trying to get comfortable but then I stare at the beautiful brunette beauty looking so adorable as she sleeps next to me. I don't know why I act like a bitch to people I guess I'm scared that I'm going to get close to some people and there going to leave me and it would break my heart, yes I have feelings and I just want to be loved.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep good?" I jump slightly hearing that raspy soft British voice and looked down to see Rachel staring at me smiling.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, do you want to go back to sleep?" She smiles at me as I run my fingers through her dark locks smiling at her sincerely.

"Yes I want to sleep more and I need you to be close to me!" She pulls me closer to her and I wrap my arm around her waist loving her close to me.

She giggles softly making me stare at her confused but she just shifts her body making me glance at her boobs that bounce a little.

"Go back to sleep San, it's too early to be up now!" She whispered before closing her eyes and I smile closing my eyes.

**Later that day in Santana's POV.**

I wake up around 11:30 to see that I was alone in Rachel's bed and I rub my eyes for a second before sitting up and I get out the bed and walk out the room and downstairs and I see the Berry family in the kitchen well some of them but I didn't see Rachel.

"Good morning San, Rachel is at the airport picking up her cousin are you hungry?" I nod sitting at the table and they give me a plate of toast with eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice. I love this family and I thank them before eating. "Did you sleep good?" Hiram asked me.

"Yes I slept great Rach's bed is so comfortable!" They chuckle and finish their breakfast while I finish mine. I put my plate in the sink and go upstairs and take a shower in Rachel's bathroom that's in her bedroom. I bring my clothes in the bathroom with me. After I'm done with my shower an hour later and I'm done getting dressed, I walk out to see Rachel and a little girl sitting on her bed and they both stare at up.

"Well good morning Santana this is my cousin Annabella, Anna this is my friend Santana Lopez she lives across the street from me!" I stare at Annabella smiling at her.

"Hello Santana I like that name and your very pretty, oh my god Rach can you please sing my favorite song from the Broadway Musical you were in?" I stare at her surprised because she never told me anything about being in a musical. She blushes and nods. I sit down on the bed as she puts music on then sits back down.

The soft music starts and I stare at her really listening to her.

_Whispering_  
><em>Here the ghosts in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Sorrow doing a new dance<em>  
><em>Through their bone, through their skin<em>

_Listening_  
><em>To the souls in the fool's night<em>  
><em>Fumbling mutely with their rude hands<em>  
><em>And there's heartache without end.<em>

Annabella grabs my hand smiling nicely and I smile back at her before looking at Rachel who was singing like an angel.

_See the father bent in grief_  
><em>The mother dressed in mourning<em>  
><em>Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble<em>  
><em>The preacher issues warnings<em>

_History_  
><em>Little miss didn't do right<em>  
><em>Went and ruined all the true plans<em>  
><em>Such a shame. Such a sin.<em>

I couldn't believe this was a song that she sang in a musical she was in. This girl was amazing to me.

_Mystery_  
><em>Home alone on a school night<em>  
><em>Harvest moon over the blue land<em>  
><em>Summer longing on the wind<em>

_Had a sweetheart on his knees_  
><em>So faithful and adoring<em>  
><em>And he touched me. And I let him love me.<em>  
><em>So let that be my story.<em>

She slows down and finishes up the song and I knew I was falling for her even more.

_Listening_  
><em>For the hope, for the new life<em>  
><em>Something beautiful, a new chance<em>  
><em>Hear its whispering<em>  
><em>There again.<em>

When she finishes me and Annabella start clapping. "That was amazing Rae I love your voice, um what Broadway Musical were you in?" She blushes.

"I was in Spring Awakening when I was 14!" I wonder if I heard about that play before but I wish I got to see her! Rachel stared at me and walked over to me.

"Are you alright San, you seem out of it a little!" I nod hugging her and she giggles hugging me back. "I'm fine Rach!" She nods pulling away.

"Are you like Rachel Santana?" I stare at her confused wondering what she meant by that. "Um what do you mean?" Rachel blushes whispering in my ear.

"Oh yes I am just like your cousin!" She giggles and walks out the room and yells Rossi's name. I stare at Rachel to see her staring at me lovingly.

"Hi!" She whispered moving closer to me and runs her hands through my wet hair. "Hi!" I replied back resting my hands on her waist.

We stare at each other for a few seconds resting our heads against each other. She pulls back and softly pecks my lips making me close my eyes loving this.

I pull back and smile at her leaning against her again. "That was nice but were supposed to be working out our feeling for each other!" She sighs nodding and stands up grabbing my hand. "Where are we going?" She turns back to me and grins.

"I thinking that we should go to Breadstixs together, I know there isn't that many Vegan food there but it's your favorite!" I stare at her surprised and shake my head.

"We can go a different time, how about we get some ice cream instead because were working on us!" She giggles as I drag her out of the room and I grab my purse while she grabs hers. We walk downstairs and I see the other triplets talking to Annabella and she tells them that were going to get ice cream and Annabella says she wants to join and Rachel giggles telling her sure and I frown slightly feeling unsure about being around a little girl who was so into her big cousin.

"Alright lets go get some ice cream!" I say with a fake smile and both girls grin at me as we leave the house and we get in Rachel's other car which was an Black Audi and drive off to this Vegan and non Vegan ice cream place in Lima. I stare at her as she drives and talks to Annabella.

"So Annabella where are you from?" I asked staring back at her. She grins.

"I'm from New York but my parents are taking a two year work trip in Denver and thought it was best if I stayed with my uncle and uncle and my cousins!"

I smile at her and nod saying that I'm glad I'm getting to know her and Rachel glanced at me smiling before pulling up to the place and parks the car! we get out and walk over to the door and we look at what we want. "What are you getting Ana?" I look down at Annabella surprised at the nickname.

"I'm not sure but maybe you could help me!" She nods and I pick her up and we look at what we want.

**In Rachel's POV.**

Either San was trying so hard to make me trust her again by getting to know Annabella or she's really getting alone with my favorite cousin. I know it's early to figure out what I really want in Santana but I'm feeling like she could be my girlfriend someday.

"Hey Rae are you going to pick what you want or are just going to stand there all day?" I heard San ask me as they give me a look. I look up at the Vegan choices and I know what I want! "I'm ready are you girls ready?" They nod and place their order which was a non Vegan cookie dough for Annabella and a non Vegan chocolate chip ice cream for San! I ended up getting a Vegan chocolate sorbet with sprinkles which was good to me. I'm surprised San paid for the ice cream.

"So is Vegan really that great Rae?" I stare at both girls as they eat their ice cream and I grin eating my own.

"Yes I don't think it's right eating animals in anyway so I'm Vegan and I'm proud to be one." She place her hand on my knee and I stare into her eyes.

Annabella glanced at both of us and rolled her eyes. "If you two going stare at each other all day I should of hung out with Arilyn!" I stare at her and tickle her and Santana picks her up to protect me playfully.

"Hey I thought I was your favorite cousin I guess your making San be against me too!" She giggles leaning against her finishing up her ice cream.

"Not my fault she likes me better now Rae, suck it up and move on!" Santana says smirking and eats her ice cream and I frown not liking this and I finish my ice cream quietly not saying a word. When we finish I drive back to my house with the girls not saying anything and I know Santana is staring at me but I'm not in the mood to talk. When I pulled up to the house Annabella gets out and runs into the house while I just sit here.

"Rachel it was a joke god why do you have to be such a Diva?" I stare at her not believing she's calling me that.

"You don't know me at all alright, just get your stuff and go home because I don't want to see you!" I turn my car off and get out with my purse ignoring her calls for me.

**Later that night.**

Rachel was in her room studying some of her songs for Glee club and she looked at one where she and Santana would sing together and she sighs hating that she kicked her out but there are some things people don't know about her and she didn't want Santana finding out what she's like.

There is a knock on her bedroom door and she yells for the person to come in and the door opens and she sees Santana standing there with two huge duffle bags, her school bag with all her books and stuff and her ipod, her purses and lap topr along with her phone and other things.

"Um hey Santana what are you doing and with huge bags?" She asked softly but frowns seeing tears forming in her eyes.

"My dad kicked me out and my mom tried to talk to him about letting me stay but since he's finally back home he wanted me gone!" She says sniffling.

Rachel got up from her bed worried and pulls her to the bed and holds onto her. "Why did he kick you out?" She sighs.

"He found pictures of me and Brittany kissing and my mom is okay with being gay but dad always hated it so he always thought we were just really close until he saw the pictures and called me a slut and said that no child of his was going to be into girls and told me to pack all my stuff or he's going to burn it."

Rachel stares at her sadly and held her closely. "I'm so sorry San I shouldn't have kicked you out before, I have a problem with sharing and I felt like Annabella didn't want to be my favorite anymore, you can stay here aslong as you!" She nods and puts her bags down and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I never want you to feel like your going to lose your close bond with your family members, Rae I just want you!" She stated sadly feeling tears coming down her face.

Rachel placed her hand on her face wiping her tears with her thumb!"You have me San okay, you have me and I'm not going anywhere!" She nods sighing.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Whispering from Spring Awakening.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sneak Peak

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel POV.<strong>

I watched Santana sleep in my bed after crying for an hour! How could any parent kick their child out for their sexuality it's just wrong. I talked to my dads about this and they that she can stay as longs as she wants and I told them about what went on with us and they we were cute together and are glad were working things out. San's phone starts ringing and I check to see that Brittany is calling her and I press ignore and wrap my arms around her and slept next to her.

I woke up the next morning with her still next to me and I run my hand through her jet black hair not wanting to leave her side ever.

"I'm quitting the cheerios!" She muttered softly and I stare at her confused as she looked at me. "Why would you do that?" I asked her surprised.

"Because my mom was a cheerleader at her school and my dad was the jock, he wanted me to follow my mom's footsteps but why should I be a cheerio when my parent's don't even want me, I hate my life!" I stare at her not believing she hates herself.

"Stop it Santana, I don't want to hear you say that you hate your life ever! promise me that you won't talk that way anymore!" She nods sadly.

**Sneak peak of what happens when I get back from my trip be back late sunday until then bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Don't Give Up

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel POV.<strong>

I watched Santana sleep in my bed after crying for an hour! How could any parent kick their child out for their sexuality it's just wrong. I talked to my dads about this and they that she can stay as longs as she wants and I told them about what went on with us and they we were cute together and are glad were working things out. San's phone starts ringing and I check to see that Brittany is calling her and I press ignore and wrap my arms around her and slept next to her.

I woke up the next morning with her still next to me and I run my hand through her jet black hair not wanting to leave her side ever.

"I'm quitting the cheerios!" She muttered softly and I stare at her confused as she looked at me. "Why would you do that?" I asked her surprised.

"Because my mom was a cheerleader at her school and my dad was the jock, he wanted me to follow my mom's footsteps but why should I be a cheerio when my parent's don't even want me, I hate my life!" I stare at her not believing she hates herself.

"Stop it Santana, I don't want to hear you say that you hate your life ever! promise me that you won't talk that way anymore!" She nods sadly.

"Santana you are amazing in everyway!" She glares at me sitting up and shakes her head.

"I'm not amazing Berry got it, I'm never going to leave this town and I'm going to be a lima loser for the rest of my life!" I glare at her not believing this.

I stand up and grab some blank sheet music and hand it to her.

"Write a song Santana about how you can believe in yourself and sing it infront of the whole Glee club!" She stares at me shocked.

"You can't be serious Rachel, this is fucking stupid why can't you just understand that I will never be perfect like you!"

"Until you understand that nobody is perfect not even me! I will not give up on this, you can stay in the guest room for now on, get your stuff and go down the hallway because I will not listen to this bullshit any longer." I walk out of the room not wanting to to deal with her bullshit.

**In Santana's POV.**

I stare at blank music sheets in my hand after Rachel left the room! I don't understand how she believes in me so much, I was Santana Camila Lopez, a bitchy Co. Caption and nobody wants a bitchy girl as her girlfriend or a friend, I wasn't the type that could have friends or a relationship and she's fucking changing me.

I grabbed a pen and started writing on the lyrics but I remeber that Rachel hates me now so I grab my stuff leaving the room and go to my new room.

The next day at school I wore a pair of skinny jeans with a white tube top that showed off my nice figure and I wore black heels, my hair was still in a pony tail but it wasn't like a high pony tail for the cheerios. I walked to Coaches office and handed her all the cheerios uniforms and told her that they were all drycleaned but I'm done being under her demands and I walk out and rush to my locker to put my extra pair of clothes because I know I'm going to be slushied.

"Santana why are you out of your cheerios uniform?" I froze hearing that voice and turned my head to see those piercing blue eyes staring at me worried.

"You don't get to talk to me _Pierce_ so get the fuck out of my face!" She grabbed my hand but I pull away fast.

"Don't you fucking touch me you low life bitch, I want nothing to do with you ever!" I close my locker and walk off ignoring her calls.

I bump into somebody and I start to lose my footing but somebody saves me before I fall and I look up to Arilyn Berry staring at me with concern in her eyes.

"San are you alright, I saw what happened back there!" I sigh nodding and she smiles saying that she will see me at home and walks off.

"Baby is that you?" I froze hearing that voice and I turn around to see the girl that I haven't seen in years staring at me.

"What are you doing here Willow?" She frowns staring at me and wraps her hands around my waist. Her long blonde hair shines flowing down her back, her amazing gifted body bugged the hell out of me, She has bright hazel brown eyes and she spoke in a Spanish accent. gorgoues tan skin.

"Baby I came back for you, I'm back for good isnt that great?" Willow asked me! Willow is the girl I dated after brittany broke up with me and we were pretty hot for awhile until she moved last year! I don't want her here while I'm trying to work something out with Rachel Berry.

I glance around to see if I can find Rachel and I spot her laughing and hugging on Daniella Carson who I thought she didn't like but I guess they are friends.

"Willow I can't talk right now alright I just can't be around anybody at the moment and please don't call me baby!" She pulls away and pouts.

"Why are you acting like this Sanny?" It doesn't sound right when she calls me Sanny and I need to get the fuck away from my ex girlfriends.

I rush away from Willow and walk past Rachel to see her looking at me with concern but I can't be around her at the moment.

**At Glee club practice.**

Santana Lopez walked into the choir after a whole day of ignoring Brittany, Willow and Rachel! Santana promised that she write a song for Rachel to believe in herself and she planned to show Rachel that she was something that she believed. She stood in front of the room after talking to Mr. Shue.

"Alright guys Santana here was giving a task from Rachel Berry to write a song about believing in herself and I thought it was great, so she's going to sing it for us!"

Rachel stared at Santana wondering if she was really going to do it and sit up more while holding onto her twin sister Rossi's hand like they always do.

Santana gives Rachel a look before the band starts and Santana looks at everybody dancing to the beat and starts singing the opening.

_What_  
><em>Huh<em>  
><em>Huh, huh, huh, my turn<em>  
><em>oh, oh, oh-woah<em>  
><em>huh, c'mon<em>  
><em>oh, oh, oh-woah.<em>

She grins at everybody as they clap for her as she keeps singing.

_This time, for real, tired of playing it safe_  
><em>Inside I feel, I've got what it takes to prove to the world who I really can be<em>  
><em>I know for sure, there's no stopping me<em>  
><em>No time to wait on the sides watching it all pass me by<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it<em>  
><em>I'm coming with it you know<em>  
><em>Let's get to starting this show<em>  
><em>Turn up the lights hit the stage, no more waiting<em>

She stares at Rachel as she sings hoping she's proud of her.

_It's my turn now & you know that I'm ready_  
><em>It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong, and I'm steady<em>  
><em>Break down the wall, gonna go for it all<em>  
><em>It's my time, gonna shine, show you how<em>  
><em>Because it's my turn now<em>

_oh, oh, oh-woah_

_What_

__oh, oh, oh-woah__

Santana grins swaying her hips as she sings the next part.

_I'm in my groove, now I'm having some fun_  
><em>I know what to do and how to get it done<em>  
><em>Doin' things double time<em>  
><em>There's no holding back<em>  
><em>Make it good<em>  
><em>Make it right<em>  
><em>Hear the crowd react<em>

_No time to wait on the side, watching it all pass me by_  
><em>I'm gonna be in the game, watch me play it<em>  
><em>I'm coming with did you know<em>  
><em>Let's get it started the show, turn up the lights hit the stage, no more waiting.<em>

She gets into more song as she sang and she kept glancing at Rachel as she sang.

_It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready, it's my turn now, yeah I'm strong and I'm steady_  
><em>Break down the wall, gonna go for it all<em>  
><em>It's my time, gonna shine, show you how<em>  
><em>Because it's my turn now<em>  
><em>It's my now, in my heart I believe it and I can see how I can live what I'm dreaming, I'm ready oh,<em>  
><em>I understand, now I know who I am<em>  
><em>It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud<em>  
><em>Because it's my turn now.<em>

Rachel stares at Santana so proud that she's singing through her heart and she loves the song.

_1, 2 I'll do, just what I've always wanted to_  
><em>3, 4 do some more, everything you wanted ever waited for.<em>

She finishes the song.

_It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready_  
><em>It's my turn now, yeah, I'm strong and I'm steady<em>  
><em>Break down the wall gonna go for it all<em>  
><em>It's my time, gonna shine, show you how, because it's my turn now<em>  
><em>It's my turn now, in my heart I believe it<em>  
><em>I can see how I can live what I'm dreamin'<em>  
><em>I understand now I know who I am<em>  
><em>It's my chance, gonna dance, play it loud<em>  
><em>Because it's my turn now<em>

The music stops and Santana looked at everybody wondering what they thought about but mostly what Rachel thought about it.

"That was great Santana I really liked it and you made us believe in you and I'm glad you believe in yourself!" Mr. Shue replied grinning.

She smiles nodding and everybody looked at Rachel who kept her ahold of her sisters hand. Santana frowns wondering if she hates it.

"I have to say that was a great song Santana and I fully believe that you believe in yourself! I'm proud of you!" Santana grins and runs over to her and hugs her.

**Find out what happens next and the song was It's My Turn Now by Keke Palmer.**


	9. Chapter 9 First Date Gone Wrong

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I walked to my car after Glee practice and I'm about to open my car door when I felt my hand being pulled back and I turn around to see Rachel Berry grinning at me.

"Hey Boo bear, what's up?" She giggles and kisses my cheek.

"Follow my car and I will show you what's up alright?" She replied making me nod and she squeals before running off to her car! I stare at how cute she is.

I open my door and get in! I put my seat belt on and shut my door! I turn my car on and pull out and I wait to see Rachel pulling out of the parking lot and I follow her wondering where were going this afternoon. After an hour of driving I see that were no longer in Lima and were actually in Cleveland Ohio. I wonder what were doing here.

She pulls up to a stadium and there is alot of cars here! I find a parking space next to her car and I turn my car off and get out wondering why were here. She gets out and grins.

"What are we doing in Cleveland Berry?" I asked curiously. She walks over to me and hands me something. I stare at it and I'm not believing what I'm looking at.

"You got me two tickets to Rihanna?" She nods lacing her fingers in mine and we walk to the building! I can't believe were actually going to see Rihanna's afternoon concert.

We walk in and She pulls me to backstage. "What are we doing we can't go back there!" I asked freaking out. She glanced at me grinning.

"Yes we can because I connections! Now stop worrying and enjoy your afternoon date with me!" I nod unsure what to say. We get backstage and Rachel knocks on a door which had Rihanna's name on it. Oh my god I'm actually going to be Rihanna in person. The door opens and I see Rihanna smiling at me.

"Hello Ri,Ri this is Santana Lopez the one I was telling you about!" Rachel says so cheerful and Rihanna smiles at her hugging her then she hugs me making me freeze not believing this was happening to be right now. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Santana Lopez, Rae here has told me so much about you!" I glance at Rachel shocked.

"Come in Santana, I don't bite!" She said in her accent and we walk in and Rachel held my hand softly whispering in my ear to just breathe.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm in Rihanna's dressing room!" Both of them chuckle at me and I don't care if I'm acting like a crazed fan but this is unreal.

"Well get use to it because I want us to be friends, Rachel here is on of my dear friends since her uncle is one of my managers!" I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Is this real?" I asked and Rachel and Rihanna both nod laughing softly and I see Rachel whisper in her ear making her nod and she puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Rae is going to take a picture of us together if that's alright with you!" Rihanna says making me nod and Rachel takes a picture of us smiling.

"Thank you for the picture Rihanna!" She says no problem and hands me her card which has her cell phone number on it and says to text or call her any time.

"We should get going San, thanks Ri, Ri I will see you after the show!" She nods and hugs both of us again and we leave the room.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" I blurted out staring at her! She giggles and kisses my cheek.

"Let's enjoy the concert first and then we will talk!" She replied softly still holding my hand and we go backstage and see two chairs just for us and sit in them.

"Is this whole thing because of the song I did for you yesterday?" I murmured against her ear and she shivers a little nodding.

"It was great Sanny and I want you to keep in mind that I'm never giving up on you and your dreams, I'm here to stay!" She says staring at me sincerely.

The music starts and we get up from our seats and cheer for her! I wrap my arms around Rae's waist keeping her close to me.

"Hey everybody are you ready to hear my new friend sing a song for you before I do my songs?" I frown wondering who Rihanna's opening act is. Everybody cheered.

"Give it up for my new friend Santana Lopez!" I froze not believing this was happening and Rachel pulls away pushing me onto the stage.

Everybody cheers for me when I finally walk onto the stage and Rihanna hands me a mic and leaves the stage and I stared at everybody shocked.

I turn around for a minute and Rachel grins at me mouthing that I'm going to do great and I look at the band and tell them what to play and they nod and I pose and the band starts playing and and I sway my hips and turn around and look at them! They smile at me and I start singing.

_He left no time to regret Kept his lips wet With his same old safe bet Me and my head high And my tears dry Get on without my guy You went back to what you knew So far removed from all that we went through And I tread a troubled track My odds are stacked I'll go back to black_

I grin swaying my hips giving some of them winks and hear some of them cheering for me and I walked around the stage getting into it while singing.

_We only said good-bye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to..._

_I go back to us_

I walk to one of the stage and sing the next part and the crowd is loving me and I grab a few hands singing through my heart.

_I love you much It's not enough You love blow and I love puff_  
><em>And life is like a pipe And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside<em>

I closed my eyes for a second getting into it and sing the main part again.

We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to

The beat slows down and I sway my hips smirking at them and they cheer for me more.

_Black, black, black, black, black, black, black, I go back to I go back to,_

They beat goes back to the way it was and everybody is loving me and I glance back at Rachel to see her dancing to the beat.

_ We only said good-bye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to_

I finish up the song looking at all of them feeling like the queen of the world right now.

_We only said good-bye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to black._

The band stops and everybody stares at me for a second before going crazy and I can't believe they actually like me. I feel like crying right now.

Rihanna comes out and hugs me saying that I was great. I wave at everybody and go backstage and Rachel wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh god thank you for coming into my life!" I murmured against her neck and we held each other for awhile.

"You were amazing out there Sanny!" I heard Rachel tell me and the music starts and we pull back and dance backstage close to each other.

After a few songs later, Rihanna does her new song and I wrap my arms around Rae's waist making her grind against me.

**_Yellow diamonds in the light And we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive_**  
><strong><em>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go<em>**  
><strong><em>We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place<em>**

She looks up at me grinning and I look down at her and kiss her cheek telling her that I'm falling for her every day and she blushes.

**_Shine a light through an open door Love and life I will divide Turn away cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind_**  
><strong><em>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<em>**  
><strong><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>**.

**_We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place_**

Rihanna comes over to us and drags us onto the stage with her as she sings and we dance on the stage having fun.

**_Yellow diamonds in the light And we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine..._**

I kept my hand placed on Rachel's waist the whole time nevering wanting to let her go.

_**We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place**_

Rachel swayed against me and I swayed with her holding her close and Rihanna grins at us finishing the last part of her song.

**_We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place._**

**After the concert with Rachel and Santana.**

Santana walked out of the stadium with her date Rachel and kept her close as they walked to their cars.

"Thank you for this great first day Rachel Berry!" Rachel smiles at her and stops walking. Santana stared at her for a second before she closed her eyes and felt Rachel's lips press against hers and she captures her lips aswell and they end up making out with each other for a few seconds.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Rachel asked against her lips with her eyes closed. Santana couldn't answer that because she wanted to keep kissing.

"I-I can't Rachel, I'm sorry!" Santana pulled away feeling stupid with herself for doing this to Rachel and rushed to her car getting in it.

Rachel stood in the spot she was just left at for a minute trying to understand what just happened! She saw Santana pull out of the parking lot.

Rachel knew that there wasn't any school tomorrow since the Teachers had a meeting so she texted Rihanna asking if she could stay in her hotel room for the night and she texted back saying sure. She knew where she was staying and drove to it. She couldn't be in the same room with Santana right now.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana woke up and heard yelling coming from outside her room. She wondered what time Rachel got home last night.<p>

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Santana sat up hearing that! Did Rachel even come home that night and if she didn't where was she?

"I stayed at Ri,Ri's hotel last night daddy and papa, I texted you both and called you but you were already sleeping, it was late and I didn't feel like driving!"

Santana frowned hearing that she stayed at Rihanna's hotel that night! Maybe it was because she didn't want to spend time with her last night! She needed to make up to her.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Back To Black from Glee and We Found Love From Rihanna.**


	10. Chapter 10 Rachel's Ex Visits

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I had to make it up to Rachel Barbra Berry and I was going to make her mine. I started planning everything I needed to do. After I got dressed and had breakfast I drove to Quinn Fabray's house and I saw that Brittany's car was there aswell. I sigh before texting Quinn seeing if she was busy and she text me back saying that she was just hanging out with Brittany and they weren't doing anything. I smile and walk into the house and say hi to her mom and go upstairs and knock on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Brittany's voice and walk in to see them staring at me surprised. "I need your help Q!" She stares at me shocked and nods.

"Sure what do you need help with?" I ignore Brittany who was giving me a sad look but I don't care because I'm trying to win Rachel's heart.

"Something happened with me and Rachel Berry but I messed up and now she won't talk to me!" Quinn says that I should to sing to her everyday next week and I like that idea.

"You should just give up and leave Berry alone, she's famous and she would never want you Santana!" Brittany mumbled.

"Shut up Brittany nobody was asking for your fucking help, you are dead to me!" I said glaring at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You should give her Vegan chocolate, cook her a Vegan meals aswell and take her out on a date since she took you to the Rihanna concert which was good!" I hug Quinn before leaving and start making my way back to my new home. I glance at my old house and I see my mom and dad smiling with each other and I frown wondering if they ever loved me.

I pull in the driveway and I see that two other cars are here! I wonder who's here. I get out after turning my car off and walk in the house and glance into the living room to see Rachel Berry grinning from ear to ear while talking to some girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes! I also so another girl who was very affectionate with Rachel! She has her hand in Rachel's hand and they are both giving each others flirty smiles looking like they are in love and I feel heartbroken.

"Who is she Rachie?" I hear british voice and Rachel glances at me frowning and looks away shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it Elena and Catalina, She's just staying here for awhile because her parents kicked her out!" I frown sadly not believing I was just staying here to her now.

"That's how it's going to be Berry?" Rachel looks at me confused shaking her head and I glare at her before walking upstairs and go to my room.

She walks in my room not bothering to knock on the door. I turn around and stare at her shaking my head.

"I'm just some girl that stays at your house Rachel?" She looks down looking upset. I hate that were getting to this part in our relationship or whatever this was.

"I was telling the truth Santana, god you keep giving me mix signals and I'm tired of it, Elena is my old girlfriend and she's just visiting for the week!" She says sternly.

"Well maybe I should just move out of this house and never have to be around each other again!" She gasps sadly and nods.

"Do what's best for you because I'm tired of playing this game and you made it pretty clear at the concert that you didn't want me so good bye!" She leaves and walks out.

I stare at the door before calling Quinn asking if I could stay with her and she said it was fine. We hang up and I call coach asking if I could get my spot back on the cheerios and she said she was waiting for my call and she said it's fine I just have to pick up my stuff tomorrow and change into my uniform. I pack my stuff and write Rachel a note before leaving. I get in my car putting my stuff in back seat and drive to Quinn's house.

**Monday at school.**

Santana and Quinn walked into the choir room wearing their cheerios uniforms and Santana frowns when she sees Rachel wearing a short black mini skirt that showed off her long tan legs with a red v neck cleavage showing shirt and it was also pulled up a little so you saw her tan stomach. On her feel wear black ugg boots.

"What the hell was she trying to do to me?" Santana thought as she took her seat next to Quinn and they start talking. Santana saw the girls that was at Rachel's house over the weekend was also with her and they were wearing the same skirts and the same boots and the same shirts but in different colors.

"Who are they and why are they matching Rachel?" Kurt says sitting next to Santana.

"Those are her friends from England but one of them is Rachel's ex girlfriend!" Santana says softly watching Rachel laugh with the girls while looking hot.

Mr. Shue walks in and smiles at everybody. "Alright we have two girls trying out for Glee club and Rachel will be singing with them!" They all clap and the girls and stand in their places and the band starts the music and everybody stares at them wondering what song it was. The girls move away from the spots they were in and shake their hips smirking at the group as Catalina sings first doing her dance.

**Catalina.**

_I'm type exotic quick to take your breath away (breath away) A spotlight grabber I can't help it's drawn to me (drawn to me) Your eyes are stuck like post-it on my shape Your wheels are turning plottin', bring ya A-game Play cat and mouse with me, I'm lovin' the chase I ain't been one to give it up that easy Go hard and show me that you really want me And maybe I'll give you the time of day._

All three girls do the dance smirking and shocking the group even Santana because she has never heard this song before and she liked Rachel's dancing but she wishes that she was dancing behind the famous Berry triplet.

**All Three.**

_Oh I... Can see that cha lookin' at me, cuz you want somethin' tonight maybe your eyes are a little bigger than your appetite Love the way I move wishin' it was you dancing behind (hind hind I-I-I'm) _  
><em>I'm a big tease, I'll bring you to your knees Be the best you ever had, just call me Superbad <em>  
><em>I'm such a big tease, I bring you to your knees Be ya best headlining act, aka Superbad I'm super, super, super B-A-D baby, you gon' call me <em>  
><em>Super B-A-D baby you gon' call me super B-A-D baby you gon' call me <em>  
><em>super B-A-D baby you gon' call me.<em>

Elena moves away from the girls and does her thing now.

**Elena.**

_Warning from now you just might get addicted (addicted) I'll draw you in if I just gave you one hit (one hit) just like a catchy hook I'm hard to forget I'll have my melody all stuck in your head _  
><em>Oh I Can see that cha lookin' at me, cuz you want somethin' tonight maybe your eyes are a little bigger than your appetite Love the way I move wishin' it was you dancing behind (hind hind I-I-I'm).<em>

Santana saw Elena winking at Rachel and she knew she was Rachel's ex and she had to get Rachel to fall for her again make sure Elena didn't stand in there way of being together.

All three of the girls do the dance from before shaking their hips and grins.

**All Three.**

_I'm a big tease, I'll bring you to your knees Be the best you ever had, just call me Superbad I'm such a big tease, I bring you to your knees Be ya best headlining act, aka Superbad I'm super, super,_

Rachel gets in the middle of the girls doing a sexy dance move singing her part while Elena and Catalina are dancing behind her.

**Rachel.**

_Magical when I get on the floor I'll get your standing ovation have you screamin' encore a little more maybe a peep show I'm sure it would get you started but I don't think so I like to make you want it go crazy on my curves I love that you all on it so I'ma make you work got you all fascinated and that's my plan cause I stay pullin' them rabbits out my hat _  
><em>I'm superbad.<em>

The girls stand together doing there dance smirking at everybody as they sing together.

**All Three.**

_Oh I... Can see that cha lookin' at me, cuz you want somethin' tonight maybe your eyes are a little bigger than your appetite Love the way I move wishin' it was you dancing behind (hind hind I-I-I'm)._

They jump up and down finishing up the song.

_I'm a big tease, I'll bring you to your knees Be the best you ever had, just call me superbad I'm such a big tease, I bring you to your knees Be ya best headlining act, aka superbad I'm super, super, Super B-A-D baby, you gon' call me Super B-A-D baby you gon' call me Super B-A-D baby you gon' call me Super B-A-D baby you gon' call me._

They finish the song and everybody but Santana claps for them because she was staring at Rachel the whole time as they sit down.

"Alright girls that was great, Mercedes and Santana are you ready for your song?" Santana snaps out of it and nods standing up with Mercede and they get in their spots.

The music starts and they dance as Mercedes sings.

Mercedes..."**When I was a little girl** **I had a rag doll** **Only doll I've ever owned.**

Santana looks at Rachel singing her part winking at her and Rachel looked at her slightly before talking to Elena who slipped her hand in hers making Santana frown a little.

Santana..."_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll_ _But only now my love has grown. _

Mercedes..."**And it gets stronger, in every way**

Both girls start dancing together grinning at the group having fun.

Both..."_**And it gets deeper, let me say**_ _**And it gets higher, day by day **_

_**Do I love you my oh my**_ _**River deep mountain high**_ _**Yeah Yeah Yeah**_ _**If I lost you would I cry**_ _**Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.**_

Santana looked at the girl she really liked and saw that she was laughing with her ex while dancing a little in the seats.

Santana..."_When you were a young boy_ _Did you have a puppy_ _That always followed you around._

Mercedes..."**Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy**

Santana looks at Quinn and she glanced over at Elena and Rachel as they smile at each other and she puts on a fake smile for her mouthing sorry as she sings.

Both..."_**No I'll never let you down **__**Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows**_ _**And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows**_ **And it gets sweeter baby**, _**as it grows**_

_**Do I love you my oh my**_ _**River deep, mountain high**_ _**Yeah Yeah Yeah**_ _**If I lost you would I cry**_ _**Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.**_

They do a dance shaking their butts making everybody but Elena and Rachel laugh and Santana turns around shaking her hips and waits for Mercedes to sing her part.

Mercedes..."**I love you baby like a flower loves the spring**

Santana turns around looking at everybody but her eyes land on Rachel as she sings her part.

Santana..."_And I love you baby like a Robin loves to sing._

She turns back around smiling clapping her hands while shaking her hips and she didn't know that Rachel was staring at her the whole time.

Mercedes..."**And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet.**

Santana joins her seeing Rachel smiling at her and she had some hope.

Both..."_**And I love you baby, river deep mountain high.**_

Mercedes... _**oh baby, **_

Santana..._**oh baby,**_

Mercedes.._**ohh baby, **_

Santana..._**ohh ,ohh yeah,**_

Mercedes..._** ohh yeah.**_

Both..._**Do I love you my oh my yeah, oh baby**_ _**River deep, mountain high**_ _**Yeah Yeah Yeah**_ _**If I lost you would I cry,**_ _**Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.**_

They finish the song and everybody claps for them and they sit down. Rachel stares at San wanting to talk to her but can't because they weren't speaking to each other.

"Welcome to Glee club Catalina and Elena Carmicheal!" Everybody clapped for them and Rachel hugged both of her friends happy for them.

"Alright guys see you tomorrow!" They say goodbye and get their stuff and leave. Santana walks out with Quinn and Rachel walks out with her sisters and her friends talking.

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you?" Rachel turns around staring at Santana surprised wanting to talk to her but she forget that her date with Elena was big to her.

Elena glared at Santana lacing her fingers through Rachel's hand. "Rachel we have a date remember?" Santana frowns hearing that they have a date and sighs shaking her head turning around to leave.

"Santana wait!" Rachel lets go of Elena's hand and runs over to her. "Call me tonight alright!" Santana smiles nodding and they leave.

"I think you might win her back Santana!" Quinn says at they go outside to her car and Santana glanced over at Rachel as she gets into her car and Rachel looks over at her and winks before getting in and Santana grins knowing that she might have a chance to make it up.

After Rachel's date with Elena, Elena went home forgetting that she had to do something with her sister the next morning and they said good bye for the night.

**With Rachel in her room.**

Rachel just walked into her room when her cell phone starts ringing and she saw Santana calling her and she answers it.

"Hey Santana, I see you called me so what's up?" She walked to her bed taking her shoes off.

"How was your date with Elena, are you two together?" Rachel sighs not sure what she wants anymore but she knows that she not dating Elena or Santana.

"I'm dating anybody Santana,look I want to talk to you tomorrow at school,don't make plans for lunch we need to talk!"

Santana smiles hearing that Rachel wants to talk to her again after their little fight. "Alright I will see you tomorrow then!" They both say goodbye with a smile.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Superbad by Adrienne Bailon and River Deep Mountain High from Glee.**


	11. Chapter 11 This Means War Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's POV.<strong>

After Glee club practice yesterday me and San came up with a plan to get Rachel Berry to be friends with Santana again! Elena being here was unexpected because I know that San was really into Rachel and for her to live with me and having Brittany over didn't bother her anymore.

"Is Santana going to sit with us today at lunch?" I heard my girlfriend ask me and I shook my head making her frown a little but she nods talking to one of the cheerios.

"Why do you care so much Brittany, last time I checked that I was your girlfriend not Santana or any other girl, why are you acting this way?" She stares at me pouting.

"Look Quinny I may be in love with you but apart of me is never going to stop having feelings for Santana but I'm trying!" I stare at still unsure.

"Well try harder or I don't think we can be together anymore!" I said giving her a stern look before closing my locker to go to class.

**With Glee Practice in the Auditorium.**

Rachel Berry was sitting alone trying to think of a song to sing for the next Glee meeting after school that day! Elena was staring at her oddly but she talked to her sister. Quinn sat with Brittany as they waited for Mr. Shue to start class. Rachel looked around and didn't see Santana anywhere and sighs looking back at the stage.

"Alright everybody give it up for Santana Lopez!" Rachel raised an eyebrow confused because she didn't see Santana anywhere. She heard footsteps and saw Santana on the stage looking at everybody but her eyes landed on hers and she froze.

"This song is for Rachel Berry!" Santana says making everybody stare at Rachel shocked but Rachel was shocked herself. Santana stands behind the mic as the music starts and she looks right at Rachel who kept staring at her strongly.

**_La la La la la la La la La la la  
>I like your smile I like your vibe I like your style But that's not why I love you<em>**

**_And I, I like the way You're such a star But that's not why I love you  
>Hey Do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me?<em>**

Santana took the mic off the stand and moved around the stage making a few of the members clap for her but she kept her eyes on Rachel who looked down but she looked back up and looked over at Elena who was glaring at herself and she shook her head dancing to the beat not caring.

_**You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you, is you Being you, just you Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through And that's why I love you.**_

Quinn looked at her best friend on the stage as she sang to Rachel and she was proud of her.

**_La la La la la la La la La la la _**

Santana looked right at Rachel as she sang the next part, Rach looked at her with tears forming in her eyes.

_**I like the way you misbehave When we get wasted But that's not why I love you And how you keep your cool When I am complicated But that's not why I love you.  
><strong>_

Rachel wiped her tears away smiling softly at Santana as she sang and Arilyn grabbed her sisters hand squeezing it.

**_Hey Do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me? _**

Santana walked off the stage walking to Rachel who looked right at her grinning with teary eyes and Santana sat next to her singing.

**_You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you, is you Being you, just you Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through And that's why I love you._**

Rachel wiped her tears away smiling softly at Santana as she sang to her! San grabbed Rachel's hand and kisses it before singing more.

**_Yeah, ohhh, ohhh_**  
><strong><em>Even though we didn't make it through I am always here for you Yea-a-a.<em>**

Elena stared at Santana as she sang to her ex girlfriend and knew that Santana was going to be her new enemy at this school and she had to take her down.

You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you, is you Being you, just you Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through And that's why I love you.

Rachel grins as she sang and she just had to figure out her feelings for both girls before one of them gets hurt.

**_La la La la la la (uh oh) La la La la la (That's why I love you)_**  
><strong><em>La la La la la la (uh oh) La la La la la (That's why I love you).<em>**

Everybody clapped when she finished and Rachel smiles brightly as Santana hugs her.

"Thank you for the song!" Santana nods pulling away and looks at her.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" She whispered.

"We will talk at lunch!" She repiled shortly making Santana sigh but nod.

**Find out what happens next and the song was I Love You by Avril Lavigne. **


	12. Chapter 12 This Means War Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Glee practice.<strong>

Everybody but Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Elena Carmicheal left the Auditorium after Glee practice for the morning and have gone to their classes! Santana wanted to talk to Rachel after their soft talk after the song she did but she got pulled by Catalina and Elena talking to her. San grabbed her school bag and started to leave when she saw Rachel and Elena talking or flirting if you saw it Santana's eyes alone since Catalina left with Brittany and Quinn.

Santana only gets jealous when she really likes somebody but most of the time she's not but at this moment she was jealous of Elena Carmicheal big time! Sure she found Elena very gorgeous with her short gorgoeous auburn naturally curly hair, pale glowing skin, her piercing gray eyes that glow everytime she smiled or laughed. She was like a cover model but what made Santana feel jealousy was the british acccent that was just like Rachel's but it was stronger! Elena dated Rachel before she ever could and knew things about the girl she wanted to herself and Santana hated that.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Santana Lopez?" Santana snapped out of her thought and raised an eyebrow at her new worst nightmare and nods unsure what Elena wanted with herbut she was ready for whatever she had in mind with this talk they're about to have.

"See you at lunch Rachel?" Santana says grinning making Elena glance at both girls in jealousy because she wanted to have lunch with her ex girlfriend but all she just sees is Rachel smiling back at the girl she so badly wanted to hurt for trying to take her girl away. Rachel walks out to go her class. It was free block for Elena and Santana anyways.

"What could you possibly want with Rachel Berry?" Elena asked curiously while walking over to Santana who put her bag down in one of the seats.

"Excuse me?" Elena rolled her eyes at the Co. Caption of the cheerios and fellow Lesbian like herself and Rachel and got closer to her.

"You heard me Santana, who are you trying to kid because to me your a fake!" Santana looked right at Elena already wanting to punch her in the face.

"I'm not kidding anybody Elena and what's going on with me and Rachel is none of your business and call me a fake again and I will end you!" She says giving her a dirty look.

"Do you really think I don't know what your trying to do here Lopez, me and Rachel have an on again and off again relationship since we've known each other! that song you sang was bullshit to me because I bloody know that you don't love anything, you just fuck them, even your parents don't love you or they wouldn't have kicked your ass out of the house for being a Lesbian!" Santana stared at her hard trying to fight her tears. Nobody talks about her family like this ever.

"You don't know shit about me Elena Carmicheal because you would have known that yeah I've had a bad past and yes I'm not a virgin and I do regret do things that shouldn't have happened so much but don't ever talk about my parents or your ass is going to kicked!" She spat wanting to punch her so hard.

"Your not going to do shit to me or I will tell Rachel and you know how she hates any kind of violence!" She says smirking making Santana step back trying to cool off.

"You want me get up in your face and talk shit about you but guess what Elena, I'm smarter then you think and what your doing is getting on my fucking nerves! Stop thinking your better then everybody else and what have you done to prove to Rachel about wanting to only be with her?" Elena stared at her slightly frowning.

"Got you speechless huh? well listen good and hear me out when I take you to school, you only care about not wanting me or any girl steal her from you but get if through your fucking head right now! Rachel is person that has feelings and you can't steal or take her from anybody, she's not a fucking toy you can use and I'm telling myself this aswell!"

Elena glared at her knowing she's right but she wasn't going to let Santana know that she was backing down because she be damned if she did, Rachel was her first.

"Whatever Lopez anything you say makes me bored out of my bloody mind! your parents don't love you so what makes you think Rachel's going to love you, all your ever going to do is work a stripper pole and I don't blame you for actually getting that job, you already look like one with those fake boobs!" She says smirking.

Santana winced hearing those burning words and looked down trying not to cry so hard! Who was she to not listen to Elena? She had the body to be a stripper and yeah she slept around but thats because she was hiding her true feelings for girls but it still hurt! She needed to leave as fast as she could to not show that she was weak.

"Aww is the poor baby going to cry!" Elena says laughing at how bad she looked not giving a damn.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ELENA, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME SINCE YOU KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME, FUCK YOU AND I WISH YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR AND DIE, YOU CAN HAVE RACHEL BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING WANT HER IF I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR STUPID COMMENTS! YOU HAVE TOO MUCH HATERADE FOR MY TASTE! GET OFF MY BACK BEFORE I MAKE YOU, GOD DO YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF WHEN YOU TALK? GET OFF MY BACK!" She screamed with so much anger in her body and she felt her blood boil just being around this girl, she wanted to kill her so badly but she couldn't do it, she heard Rachel's words in her head.

_"Santana you are amazing in everyway, I want you to keep in mind that I'm never giving up on you and your dreams, I'm here to stay!"_ She shook her head feeling her head pounding and grabbed her things ignoring Elena calling her to come back and walked out of the room to go to the gym.

Elena stood there thinking about every word Santana said to her and looks down sighing! She knew it was mean and hurtful to say those things but Rachel was hers first and she was going to keep her and if Santana was her to back off then she better stay away from Rachel while she's here.

Little did they both know that somebody was recording the whole thing from backstage.

**With Santana in the Gym.**

Santana rushed into the gym and was glad that nobody was in there. She put her bag down on the bench and sat down sighing before she breaks down crying.

"Why does everybody hate me so badly? I know I'm not the best person in the world but I still have feelings and a heart and people just keep breaking it!" Santana thought as she cried. She hated that Elena got to her but she felt like she was losing everything she stood for! Being ontop was all she had now.

"Santana are you alright?" She looks up hearing the voice that called and saw one of her best friends Finn Hudson staring at her worried and walked over to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" She shook her head and looked away trying not to cry again but she felt like she need too, she's too headstrong and it fucked her up at times.

"Look Santana your my best friend since forever and when something is bothering you I want to know, if you ever need somebody to talk to or a friend I'm a call away!"

He says nicely. She looked at him with teary eyes and sighs wanting to cry again.

"Thank you Finn, I guess I could use my best friend since nobody doesn't seem to care that I'm alive!" Finn pulls her into him and hugs her.

"Well I care and were always going to have hard times in our lives but that doesn't mean we give up on anything!" He says rubbing her back.

"When did you get to be so smart?" She says softly laughing wiping her tears. Finn chuckles telling her that he's smart just not book smart.

"I wish that I was such a bitch, Elena will drive me crazy while she's here and I can't take it Finn!" Finn knew that Santana didn't like the two new girls being here and the fact that one of them is into Rachel Berry made her mad. "Then try not to let her get to you!" She nods unsure about that then the bell rings and they both walk off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel, Santana and Elena in the Auditorium.<strong>

Rachel Berry stared at her on and off again girlfriend Elena Carmicheal as she talks about something that happened in her class. Rachel just wanted to enjoy her lunch with Santana and not have her ex following her everywhere she went.

"Elena I get that your mad that some girl wouldn't stop asking you questions but do I really have to hear you rant about it?" Elena stared at her confused.

"I'm sorry am I_ boring_ you to death Rachel?" She said sarcastically making Rachel glance at her not liking her tone.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She said backing away from her! Elena knew she was losing her mind over her talk with Santana that it was effecting her time with her girl that she so badly wanted to make her own once again.

"I'm sorry baby I still got the talk I had with Santana on my mind and it's driving me crazy, she said so really bad stuff that made me upset!" She lied pouting.

"Really what did Santana say?" Rachel asked grabbing her hand lacing her fingers with her own.

"She said that my parents got divorced because they never loved me and that I was a fake and I'm using you for my own selfish game!" Rachel stared at her shocked.

Just then Santana walked in with her lunch from home and saw Elena and Rachel holding hands staring at each other! Santana didn't understand why Rachel ever went out with a stuck up bitch that thinks she's better then everybody else. Elena needed to leave both of them alone but knowing Elena she wasn't leaving.

Rachel heard footsteps and saw Santana standing there looking like she's had a hard day! she was furious with her because yeah she was confused about her feelings for both girls but calling Elena a fake and saying her parents didn't love her was just wrong.

"How could you say that about her parents?" Rachel demanded glaring at Santana who looked really confused at her outburst.

"What hell are you talking about Rachel, I didn't say shit about her parents, why are you getting angry with me when she's the one that started shit!"

"I didn't do anything to you, you said that my parents got a divorced because they never loved me and that I was a fake person and it hurt my feelings!" Elena lied.

Santana stared at her not believing this and looked at Rachel to see her shaking her head glaring at her.

"Come on Elena I don't feel like eating lunch here anymore, we will eat lunch together!" Rachel grabbed her stuff and Elena's hand and they walked out holding hands.

Santana stood in the spot she was at fighting more tears and finally let go and cried. She didn't want to be here anymore and grabbed her stuff and rushed to the choir room and ate there in tears.

"I believe you Santana!" Santana turns her head to see Brittany staring at her sadly. "W-What?" She says through her tears.

"I know you didn't say those things because I was backstage practicing my dance stuff for Glee and saw that Jewfro left his camera on the stage so I recording everything that you guys said and if you want to show her then do it, I just don't want you hating me forever!" She handed Santana the CD and left.

Santana looked at the CD and finished her lunch before going to Rachel's locker and slipped the CD it before walking off to spend time with Finn and Puck.

After Glee club Rachel went to her locker to get her homework! she opened her locker and saw that there was a CD with the words Play It and she put it in her bag after getting her homework then went to her car and went home. She went to her room and put the CD in her laptop and saw the link and played it and saw that it was video and turns the sound on and watched it.

On The Video.

"**_What could you possibly want with Rachel Berry?" Elena asked curiously while walking over to Santana who put her bag down in one of the seats._**

**_"Excuse me?" Elena rolled her eyes at the Co. Caption of the cheerios and fellow Lesbian like herself and Rachel and got closer to her._**

**_"You heard me Santana, who are you trying to kid because to me your a fake!" Santana looked right at Elena already wanting to punch her in the face._**

Rachel stared at the video shocked because Elena lied about the fake part and she saw Santana's face and saw how angry she was getting.

**_"I'm not kidding anybody Elena and what's going on with me and Rachel is none of your business and call me a fake again and I will end you!" She says giving her a dirty look._**

**_"Do you really think I don't know what your trying to do here Lopez, me and Rachel have an on again and off again relationship since we've known each other! that song you sang was bullshit to me because I bloody know that you don't love anything, you just fuck them, even your parents don't love you or they wouldn't have kicked your ass out of the house for being a Lesbian!" Santana stared at her hard trying to fight her tears. Nobody talks about her family like this ever._**

**_"You don't know shit about me Elena Carmicheal because you would have known that yeah I've had a bad past and yes I'm not a virgin and I do regret do things that shouldn't have happened so much but don't ever talk about my parents or your ass is going to kicked!" She spat wanting to punch her so hard._**

"Your not going to do shit to me or I will tell Rachel and you know how she hates any kind of violence!" She says smirking making Santana step back trying to cool off.

Elena was right Rachel didn't like violence but she also didn't like verbal violence in anyway and Elena was doing that with Santana. She at the video more.

**_"You want me get up in your face and talk shit about you but guess what Elena, I'm smarter then you think and what your doing is getting on my fucking nerves! Stop thinking your better then everybody else and what have you done to prove to Rachel about wanting to only be with her?" Elena stared at her slightly frowning._**

**_"Got you speechless huh? well listen good and hear me out when I take you to school, you only care about not wanting me or any girl steal her from you but get if through your fucking head right now! Rachel is person that has feelings and you can't steal or take her from anybody, she's not a fucking toy you can use and I'm telling myself this aswell!"_**

**_Elena glared at her knowing she's right but she wasn't going to let Santana know that she was backing down because she be damned if she did, Rachel was her first._**

**_"Whatever Lopez anything you say makes me bored out of my bloody mind! your parents don't love you so what makes you think Rachel's going to love you, all your ever going to do is work a stripper pole and I don't blame you for actually getting that job, you already look like one with those fake boobs!" She says smirking._**

Santana winced hearing those burning words and looked down trying not to cry so hard! Who was she to not listen to Elena? She had the body to be a stripper and yeah she slept around but thats because she was hiding her true feelings for girls but it still hurt! She needed to leave as fast as she could to not show that she was weak.

"Aww is the poor baby going to cry!" Elena says laughing at how bad she looked not giving a damn. Rachel saw the angry building up in Santana and knew she was going to pop.

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP ELENA, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME SINCE YOU KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME, FUCK YOU AND I WISH YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR AND DIE, YOU CAN HAVE RACHEL BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING WANT HER IF I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR STUPID COMMENTS! YOU HAVE TOO MUCH HATERADE FOR MY TASTE! GET OFF MY BACK BEFORE I MAKE YOU, GOD DO YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF WHEN YOU TALK? GET OFF MY BACK!" She screamed with so much anger in her body._**

Rachel saw Santana shake her head looking in pain and she grabbed her things ignoring the calls Elena was saying and walked out of the room to go to the gym.

Rachel stopped the video and stared at her screen feeling hurt and stupid at the same time. She believed her lies but not anymore because she was going to get Elena back for what she did to Santana.

**Two Days later at Glee club.**

Mr. Shue was out sick so they had a sub and her name was Holly Holiday and Santana already liked her. Rachel missed Mr. Shue but Miss Holiday was nice.

"Um can I sing a song before we start?" Rachel asked and she nods and sits down as Rachel stood in the front and held the mic in her hand as they band starts.

"This is for Elena Carmicheal!" Rachel says as she starts singing and Santana frowns hearing that she's singing a song for the girl she hated.

_Tell me was it worth it? (Worth it all) Tell me was it worth it? (Worth it all) Tell me was it worth it all? Tell me was it worth it? (Worth it all) Tell me was it worth it? Tell me was it worth it all? (Worth it all) Tell me was it worth it? (Worth it all)_

Elena stared at Rachel no longer smiling and saw the hate in Rachel's eyes and wondered if she did something wrong.

_Before you were no good. You used to be so good. And then you changed and flipped on me. So tell me what's the reason all this time you've been preaching, acting like you know Everything. Look into my eyes... and tell me what you see. Was what you got worth losing me? Now all your lies has caught up wit your game. It's a different picture, but in the same old frame. Tell me was it..._

Santana stared at Rachel shocked and knew that she saw the video and grins listening to the words. Quinn stares at her confused and Santana gives her a knowing look.

_Tell me was it worth it, now that it's said and done? Oh, did you find what you were looking for? Tell me was it worth it, oh boy that's all I want. Is just tell me the truth and nothing more. Don't be confused and think that I wanna be back in your arms because I closed that door. Tell me was it worth it, for you to make that change? And play that game wit me._

Rachel walked around a little looking right at Elena who raised an eyebrow at her ex girlfriend and knew that something wasn't right.

_I gave all I could give you changed it all up for you. But you didn't sacrifice for me. So is it for the moment? Are you really on it? Either way you ain't thinkin bout me. Look into my eyes._  
><em> And tell me do you see... can you see the pain that you caused on me? It's not the same. We'll never be that way again. Cuz you can't take back those tears. Please tell me...<em>

Catalina stared at her her sister confused wondering what she did and knew it hurt Rachel badly and she shook her head not pleased.

_Tell me was it worth it, now that it's said and done? (Oh, Oh) Oh, did you find what you were looking for? (Hey) Tell me was it worth it, oh boy that's all I want. (Was it worth it, that's all I want from you) Is just tell me the truth and nothing more. (Aye) Don't be confused and think that I wanna be back in your arms because I closed that door. (So don't be confused at all, I closed that door) Tell me was it worth it, for you to make that change? (Tell me was it worth it, ohh) And play that game wit me. (Play that game wit me)_

Rachel glared at her ex girlfriend not believing she just lied to her and made her almost forget that Santana meant alot to her.

_Tell me was it worth it? Worth it. Was it worth it? Worth it all. Tell me was it worth it? Worth it. Was it worth it? Worth it all._

Elena starts feeling guilty because she knows that Rachel really knows what happened with her talk with Santana and she felt herself wanting to leave the room! But she was going to let Rach finish her song.

_Tell me was it worth it, now that it's said and done? (The life we built hey, said and done) Oh, did you find what you were looking for? Tell me was it worth it, oh boy that's all I want. (Baby was it worth it aye) Is just tell me the truth and nothing more. Don't be confused and think that I wanna be back in your arms because I closed that door. (Don't be confused, no no, I don't want you baby no, I don't want you baby no no) Tell me was it worth it, for you to make that change? And play that game wit me. (And play this game wit me)._

Santana, Rachel and Elena looked at each other with a serious look as Rachel finished up her song.

_Tell me was it worth it, now that it's said and done? (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, did you find what you were looking for? (Oh) Tell me was it worth it, oh boy that's all I want. (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Is just tell me the truth and nothing more._

She finished and everybody clapped and Rachel just looked at Elena unsure what to say to her since she said in the song.

"That was good Rachel really good, have a seat, does anybody want to go next?" The teacher asked and nobody said anything. They talk about songs to do for Sectionals before the last bell rings! The group leaves but Elena and Rachel! Rachel was about to leave until she got pulled back by Elena.

"Are you kidding me Rachel Berry, you just made me look like some bloody bitch in front of the whole Glee club!" Elena spat angrily glaring at her.

"That's because you are one Elena, you made me believe Santana talked bad about your family when it's the other way around!" Rachel pushed her away.

"Don't ever push me again Rachel Berry, your nothing without me and will always be!" Rachel pushed her again glaring.

"GO TO HELL ELENA, YOU ARE SO COLDHEARTED AND BLIND THAT YOU DON'T EVEN SEE YOU WHO YOUR HURTING!" She screamed pushing her again.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING PUSH ME BERRY NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" Elena yelled rushing over to her and tackled Rachel to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana and Quinn.<strong>

"So it look like you might have a chance with Rachel after all San!" Quinn says grinning at her best friend and Santana was about to say something when they heard.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING PUSH ME BERRY NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" Elena yelled.

Both of them stared at each other and ran to the choir room to see Rachel and Elena both on the ground hitting each other. They both pull Elena off Rachel.

"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn and Santana asked at the same time.

"I don't need your help alright, I'm just going to go now, don't ever call me again Elena because your dead to me!".Rachel picked up her bag and left.

"You heard her Elena, she doesn't want your ass anymore so just leave before I make you!" Santana says smirking while pointing to the door.

"Elena I think it's best that you leave Rachel alone or you deal with being slushied!" Elena stared at Quinn and rolled her eyes not caring.

"Whatever I don't care what you say, I don't want Berry anymore anyways, I'm leaving this hell town anyways tonight and living with my dad!"

Elena grabbed her bag off the floor and left the room. Quinn stared at her best friend wondering what she's going to do.

"I need to talk to her,do you mind dropping me off at her house?" Quinn shook her head saying that it's fine and they go to Quinn's car and she dropped her off at Rachel's house just in time to see Rachel getting out of her car. Santana got out with her cheerios bag and school bag and called her name.

Quinn leaves and said that she would call Santana later. "Rachel can we talk?" Rachel stared at Santana confused but breaks into a smile and rushed over to her and jumped on her holding her tightly making Santana hold onto her.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, she tricked me and I fell for it, please forgive me!" Rachel said against her neck fighting her tears.

"I forgive you Rachel, I would never hurt you like Elena did, I really do love you and I hope you understand that!" Rachel gets off her and stared at her.

"Do you want to come in?" Santana nods grabbing her hand as Rachel takes her bags and they walk into the house.

**In Rachel's Room.**

"Are you alright Sanny?" Rachel asked holding onto Santana's arm trying to make sure she was alright! Santana grins hearing her old nickname again and nods grabbing Rachel's hand smiling.

"Yeah Rachel Berry, I'm good!" She exclaimed smirking pulling her into a hug making Rachel laugh.

"Um are you staying for dinner or do you want me to drop you off at Quinn's?" Rachel says softly making Santana frown for a second before smiling.

"Nope I have my extra cheerios uniform so I'm spending the night!" Rachel giggles before grabbing her bag putting down on the floor.

"Why did you come save me from Elena?" Rachel asked curiously staring at her friend. Santana looked at her and sighs.

"I wasn't going to let her hurt you anymore then she already has Rach, your the person that actually gets me and I miss you!" Rachel grins leaning over and pecked Santana's cheek.

"Well I know I said that I didn't need help but thank you anyways, Quinn too because I was getting scared when she tackled me to the grouned!" Santana stared at her worried.

"Are you hurt at all, listen Rachel I know I need to work on _us_ for real this time, you make me a better person and I know that sounds cheesy but it's the truth!"

Rachel nods listening to her. "No I'm not hurt but it did scare me that's all, I believe you Santana!" Rachel smiles.

"I want us to stop this fighting for each others heart, I know were both hurting each other and it's too painful to handle!" Santana said as she moved closer holding her waist.

"I agree and I know you wanted Elena but you needed to know the truth!" She said staring at her sadly.

Rachel moves closer to Santana wrapping her arms around waist holding her close and they both rest against each other.

"And I thank you for that Santana, but your right Elena is no longer a concern to me anymore!" Santana smiles at the thought.

"Good to know Rae!" Rachel chuckles pulling back and laughs more. Santana stared at her beauty for a while.

"Why did you become a cheerio again?" Santana looked at her surprised that she aksed that and sighs looking down. Rachel saw the look look in her eyes and knew she was nervous.

"Sanny it's just a question I'm not mad at you!" She nods taking a deep breathe. "I thought being a cheerio again would put me back on top and I kind of missed it!" She smiles.

"Well I'm glad your happy!" She says looking down. Santana didn't like the way she said that and grabbed her hand lacing her fingers with hers.

"Rachel I know you don't want me to be a cheerio but it's the only thing that's keeping on top at this school!" Rachel pulled her hand away shaking her head.

"What did you tell me when you asked me to be your fake girlfriend?" San frowns trying to remeber what she said to Rachel.

"I'm smoken hot, your really sexy with that british accent and we could be the hottest Lesbian couple at McKinley!" She deadpanned with a blank expression.

"Right you said we could be the hottest Lesbian couple here and nobody would care! nobody seems to care that your a Lesbain Sanny and your still populer but you don't seem to understand that once you graduate that nobody is going to care if you were head cheerleader or very popular in high school! life isn't about being on top it's about so much more and your just seeing it!" Santana stared at her shocked before saying the words that made Rachel's day much better.

"Then help me realize that there is more then just being a cheerio, please I think I need a _Reality Check_!" Rachel grins moving back to her nodding.

"Yes I will show you so much more baby, but can you do one thing for me?" Santana nods placing her hands on her waist wondering what she's going to say.

"Move back in with my family, we all miss you but I miss you _more_!" She said softly looking into her eyes with so much love in her eyes.

Rachel saw San staring at her and she was thinking carefully for a few moments and she waited.

"Okay I'll move back because I miss you too!" Rachel smiles squealing and hugged her making Santana wrap her arms around her waist.

"Can I kiss you Sanny, please don't think I don't want you around because I do but I miss your lips!" Her words trailed off as she hugged her.

Santana smiles thinking about the nights they had together. "Yes you can kiss me baby!" Rachel pulls back slightly and placed her lips on Santana's.

Both girls missed each others lips and kept kissing for a few minutes before they needed air. Rachel stared right into her eyes grinning.

"I miss you too, so what are you going to be for Halloween?" Santana asked as Rachel finally pulled away. Rachel smirks staring at her.

"Your just going to have to wait and see because I'm not telling!" She says getting up and walks out of her bedroom to get something for them to snack on.

Santana sat on the bed shaking her head smirking at Rachel's words and smiles missing her so much.

"Don't worry Rachel Barbra Berry you will tell me or I'm going to make you lose your mind with my costume!" Santana muttered not knowing that Rachel heard her and thought of her plan to make Santana speechless.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Was It Worth It By Keyshia Cole.**


	13. Chapter 13 Halloween Party Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p>Over the weekend Santana asked Rachel's dads if it was okay for her to move back in and they were glad and hugged her and said that they missed her so much! She laughed at Rachel's face as her dads went crazy and started talking about plans for them to do family stuff together! Arilyn was pleased to have Santana back since they became great friends but Rossi on the other hand didn't bother taking to Santana. Santana ended up leaving that night she talked to Rachel because she didn't want to be around Rachel until Monday so she could see what her costume was going to be. She moved her stuff back at the Berry house but she was staying at Quinns for two more days.<p>

**Halloween Day.**

It was Halloween and every student at McKinley was dressed up for the day. The cheerios didn't have to wear their uniforms so they were wearing costumes aswell.

Santana Lopez walked into McKinley in her costume as super hot Naughty Prisoner and looked way to hot with red bright lipstick on her lips.

Quinn Fabray walked in next to her best dressed as a sexy Vampire, she wore black lipsick as well and dark makeup and looked really hot in.

Brittany was standing next to her looking just as hot in her sexy Witch costume and she had red lipstick on aswell.

"Wow we look super hot I wonder what the famous Berry triplets are going to be dressed as?" Brittany says before pecking her girlfriends lips.

Just then they hear footsteps coming up to them as they stood at their lockers and they heard two people talking to them.

"Happy halloween girls, your costumes look amazing!" The youngest triplet Arilyn Berry says as she's dressed as a super sexy Vixon Pirate Wench and Santana saw half of the guys trying to cover up their hard ons.

"Wow I'm loving your costume aswell, I like yours too Rossi!" Quinn says smiling at her nicely loving the costume.

The second oldest triplet Rossi Berry was dressed as a hot Dark Angel that fit her figure perfectly. She says thanks smiling nicely.

Finn and Puck both stared at the younger triplets in a daze.

"Where is Rachel, did she come today?" Santana asked looking around for the girl she was in love with. Both triplets stared at each other smirking before glancing at Santana.

"She wants to see you in the choir room right now!" They say at the same time before walking off with their pinkies laced together.

Santana stood next to her best friend and her old girlfriend getting nervous. Quinn tells her to get going and that she's going to be fine. Santana nods and walks off.

**In The Choir Room.**

17 year old Santana Lopez walked to the choir room before class started for everybody and opened the door only to find out that she was alone. She stood there trying to breathe because she couldn't get Rachel to tell her what her costume was and she really wanted to know.

"Wow you look gorgeous as a Naughty Prisoner Sanny!" The familiar british voice said making Santana slowly looked around but she couldn't see anybody.

"Rachel where are you?" San asked looking around then jumped when she saw Mr. Shue's desk chair turns around and her eyes nearly fell out seeing Rachel.

"Oh my god what was this girl was going to kill today!" Santana thought staring at the girl that stole her heart sitting in the chair with her bare legs crossed.

The oldest triplet Rachel Berry was dressed as a stunning and super sexy Miss Mafia! Her costume showed off her perfect petite frame but it also off her curves in all the right places! It was a super short halter black dress with white stripes that showed off her cleavage. She had on black fishnet stocks that came up to her knees, she on a white tie around her neck, a black and white striped hat that was to the side of her head a little! She has on bright red lipstick and dark eye makeup. On her feet wear white heeled boots. Her hair was in ringlet curls. She was holding onto a doller sign purse. She really looked like she was in the mob with the way she looked at Santana.

"Oh god I'm going to see her like this all day?" Santana thought staring at her shocked not sure she can breathe at the moment.

Rachel Berry stared at Santana smirking at her shocked face and slowly got up from the chair fixing her costume a little at the bottom and walked over to her swaying her hips seductively getting closer but when she got closer she walked around her and stood behind her and whispered in her ear seductively.

"Can you do something for me Naughty Prisoner?" She asked in a low sexy voice like she was in the Mafia. All Santana did was nod lost with words. Rachel smirks and walked back to the chair and sat down looking right at Santana who turned to her staring at her like she looked like a Millionaire bucks and all she wanted to was hold her close.

"Can you be my Naughty Prisoner for the day and do as I say?" She asked in a sexy voice glancing at her.

Santana felt herself getting turned on by Rachel's tone of voice and how she was dressed made her even more turned.

"A-A-Are you serious?" She stuttered feeling nervous! She needed to snap out of it because she was Santana Lopez and she never stutters.

"Dead Serious Naughty Prisoner, be mine for the day and I will give you your _treat_ tonight at Puckerman's party!" Santana's eyes widen hearing that and nods.

"Okay I will be yours!" She mumbled softly making Rachel smirk loving her plan already. She got up from the choir and walked over to her Naughty Prisoner.

"Good Girl baby, walk me to class?" Santana nods smiling and Rachel grabbed San's hand and they left the choir room.

**At Lunch with Santana and Rachel.**

Everybody kept staring at Rachel Berry as she walked down the hallways looking fine as she did in her costume and Daniella Carson stared at Santana in jealousy because she knew that something was happening with her and Rachel again! She knew that Santana will always have Rachel some how and she just had to move on.

"Hey Naughty Prisoner, is this seat taken?" Rachel asked holding onto her Vegan lunch and Santana shook her head no as she sings.

"Are you ready for Noah's party tonight?" Rachel asked smiling at her and San nods taking a bite of her lunch and almost choked seeing Rachel's body closer to the table.

"Damn Berry do you really have to look so fine in that?" Santana muttered as she sees Rachel's cleavage in her view. Rach raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

"Excuse me Naughty Prisoner, did I tell you to talk to me like that?" She says firmly making Santana look down shaking her head.

"What was that_ baby_?" Rachel cooed smirking. Santana looked up at her glaring hard at her sort of girl.

"No you didn't, watch your tone with me aswell Berry!" Rachel ran her foot against Santana's making her stop moving and stare into her eyes falling into Rach's spell.

"Listen here Lopez,you are_ my_ Naughty Prisoner and you will do as I say or else!" She growled before pulling her foot away to eat her lunch.

Santana could feel herself becoming way to hot and leave soon before she shows everybody that she was wet in between her legs. She got up from her seat only to be pushed back down by Rachel.

"Where are you going baby?" She asked curiously watching Santana breathe a little too hard, she was worried about her.

"I have to go to the bathroom if you don't mind!" She mumbled making Rachel nod telling her that she can go but she had to be quick.

Santana nods before getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Rachel ate her lunch and smiles evily knowing that her plan is making Santana turned on.

**Later that day in Glee club.**

Mr. Shue was feeling better and he liked everybody's costumes when he taught Spanish but he wasn't there yet. Elena left over the weekend and Catalina was still here and she was dressed as a hot cop. Kurt was dressed as Beetlejuice, Finn was dressed as Robin Hood, Puck was dressed as a Vampire Slayer, Mike was Zorro and Sam was Sweeney Todd! Artie was a Zombie. Mercedes was dressed as a Devil Temptress and Tina was a Playboy Cat.

"Are you better now baby, you seemed uptight in English class!" Rachel whispered seductively in Santana's ear. San looked at Rach pouting while nodding.

"I'm better now baby, thanks for asking!" San says calmly making Rachel peck her cheek.

"When are you moving back into my house Naughty Prisoner?" Santana tells her that tomorrow after school and Rachel squeals making Santana laugh.

Rachel knew that Santana had to get herself off at lunch and didn't like that she did it alone! She squeezed her her hip tightly making Santana jump.

"I know what you did in the bathroom Sanny, not happy about that one bit!" She squeezed a little harder making Santana whimper softly.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Mafia it won't happen again, please love me next time!" She whimpered making Rach smile letting her go.

"Alright Sanny I will help you next time, I will be there!" She says pecking her lips. Quinn and Brittany stared at Rachel and Santana as they sat with each other being all lovey dovey with each other. Rachel had her legs on Santana's lap now and Santana was running her hand up and down Rachel's waist smiling at her lovingly.

"Wow gang you all look super, does anybody have a song to sing before we talk about the setlist for Sectionals and Regionals?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked in.

Arilyn, Rossi and Rachel raised their hands making everybody stare at them surprised and Mr. Shue said it was fine and they all stood up and stood in the middle getting into their poses. The music starts making Rachel, Arilyn and Rossi move out of their poses moving to a fast pace.

**The Sisters.**

**_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters Calling all, calling all, calling all the monsters_**  
><strong><em>Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye.<em>**

**Rossi.**

_ Heart thumps and you jump Comin' down with goosebumps! You dared to go there I'm a I'm a get you so scared!_

Rachel and Arilyn smile at the group doing a fastpast tap dance making everybody clap for them as they sing together.

**Rachel and Arilyn.**

_We're wanting to We're haunting you We're wantin' to Ehh ehh._

**Rossi.**

_If you stayed and too late To be getting afraid This scene extreme... I I I I'm a get you so scared!_

**Rachel and Arilyn.**

_We're wanting to We're haunting you We're wantin' to Ehh ehh. Gonna get your body shake And wishin' you could just awake._

Rossi grabbed her sisters hands and they smirk at the group as they shake their hips really fast as they sing together.

**The Sisters.**

_**Here we go... Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're coming to get you! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get you! If you're only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get you! We're coming to get you!**_  
><em><strong>Callin' all the monsters, calling all the monsters Callin' all, callin' all, calling all the monsters<strong>_.

Rossi and Rachel do their dance alone while Arilyn sings this time.

**Arilyn.**

_You hide or you try... Kiss tomorrow goodbye! We thrill to your chill... B-B-B-Bucking for a freak-out!_

Santana stared at Rachel as she sprins around dancing fast as she sings with her sister and Santana licked her lips a little.

**Rossi and Rachel.**

_We're wantin' to We're haunting you We're wanting to Ehh ehh._

**Arilyn.**

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight More fun if you run! I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasing. _

Rachel winked at Santana as she dances and sings with her sisters and Santana blushed a little moving to the beat.

**Rachel and Rossi.**

_We're wanting to We're haunting you We're wanting to Ehh ehh_  
><em>Gonna get your body shake And wishing you could just awake.<em>

The Berry sisters do the dance again making everybody cheer and clap for them.

**The Sisters.**

**_Here we go... Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're coming to get you! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're coming to get you! If you're only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get you! We're comin' to get you!_**  
><strong><em>Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters!<em>**

Rachel, Arilyn and Rossi stand in a line shaking their hips as Rachel sings this time smirking at everybody.

**Rachel.**

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_  
><em>Gonna get your body shake And wishin' you could just awake.<em>

They sing together having a great time finishing up the song.

**The Sisters.**

**T_onight all the monsters gonna dance We're coming to get you! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're coming to get you! If you're only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get you! We're coming to get you!_  
><em>Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye.<em>**

They stand together smirking singing the last part.

_**We're coming to get you! **_

They finish and everybody claps for them. Santana jumps up and hugs Rachel telling her that she was great. Finn stared at Arilyn wanting to ask her out so badly.

Arilyn looked at Finn as she sat down and blushed slightly before talking to Kurt. Puck glanced at Rossi as she talked to Sam and he felt jealousy because they're are rumors going round that Rossi was kind of into Sam and they were dating each other without anybody knowing.

"That was great girls!" Mr. Shue says as Santana sits down and Rachel sits down next to her placing her legs back on her lap. He talks about the songs they should do for Sectionals and who should get solos and Duets. They talk for awhile then he plays music and everybody gets up dancing before the bell rings.

Finn walked over to Arilyn and smiles at her shyly. "Hey um Arilyn do you want to dance?" She stared up at him smiling but frowns.

"Oh you mean with you?" She asked raising an brow making Finn frown awkwardly about to walk away but gets pulled back by Arilyn.

"Finn I'm kidding yes want to dance with you!" She laughed and danced with him. Santana stood on the other side of the choir room with her hands on her girl's hips.

"Are you my Naughty Prisoner?" Rachel cooed making Santana nod as they dance together. Santana wanted to kiss Rachel so badly but Rachel was in charge.

"Good because tonight I want you only with me, nobody else!" She demanded! Santana nods telling her that she won't leave her side.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Calling All The Monsters by China Anne Mcclain.**


	14. Chapter 14 Halloween Party Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Puck's Halloween Party.<strong>

Every student at McKinley was at Noah Puckermans Halloween Bash still in their costumes. They're was drinking, dancing, a DJ and so much more.

Puck was talking to some of the football players when he spotted Rossi Berry dressed as a smoken hot Dark Angel and walked over to her before Sam could.

"Hey Rossi don't you look sexy as a Dark Angel, it's a great think I'm a Vampire Slayer we could rule the night together!" Puck gives her a flirtatious smile.

Rossi stared at her all time crush since forever and blushed. "Are you hitting on me Vampire Slayer?" She winked at him.

"That depends are you into Vampire slayers, Dark Angel?" She laughs nodding and he grins making his hazel green eyes sparkle.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He says in low sexy voice. Rossi just nods grabbing his hand and they join the others on the dance floor.

Arilyn was dancing with Mercedes and Artie. She thought Artie was cute but she had her eyes on Finn Hudson since she started McKinley.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

Rachel held onto her super hot Naughty Prisoner all night since they got to the party and Santana couldn't take her eyes off her Miss Mafia. She glared at Daniella Carson when they walked into the house and Daniella hugged Rachel as soon as they got in the house! Santana gave her a dirty look telling her to back off.

"Back off Carson Miss Mafia is mine!" Santana muttered making Rachel smirk at how jealous her naughty Prisoner is when it comes to others wanting her.

"Baby let's go over here and get a drink, please lets just have fun tonight!" Rachel laced her fingers into San's! Santana nods before pulling Rachel over to the drink table.

"Do you have to be a bitch to everybody I'm around, Daniella is my friend alright?" Rachel snapped making Santana sigh knowing she's right.

"I know baby but your supposed to be my girl, I know were not offical but we act a like a couple!" Rachel nods pecking her lips.

"I know my Naughty Prisoner but until we say were a offical couple, I'm going to have other people wanting me!" Santana pouted.

"That bitch better step off, from where I'm from you don't mess with another girl's woman, she better watch her back!" Santana said loud so that Daniella could hear and she rolled her eyes at Santana like she didn't mean shit at the moment. Rach wrapped her arms around Santana's waist squeezing it harder this time that she gasps for air.

"You promised to be good for me, do I need to be a _mean_ Miss Mafia to you tonight?" She whispered in a low voice.

"No Miss Mafia I promise to be a good little Prisoner!" She whimpered softly just feeling Rachel's breath on her neck.

"Good now stop acting out and just have fun!" She demanded before pulling away to pull her on the dance floor smiling, Santana starts swaying her hips.

**Oh yeah, They tell me I'm a bad boy All the ladies look at me and act coy I just like to put my hands up in the air I want bad girl dancing over there [Hook:] Look at her go on the dancefloor She's amazing on the dancefloor When she moves girl I want more Keep it going girl - like I got an encore You got me saying:**

Santana dances to the beat and Rachel grinds behind her slipping her arms around her waist as they move to the beat! Rachel's slips her hands dangerously low on Santana's waist pulling her close.

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

Santana could feel herself being pulled closer by the girl she so badly wanted make love to, yes she said make love to Rachel because it wasn't about sex with anymore.

**Oh yeah, They tell me I'm a bad boy All the ladies look at me and act coy I just like to put my hands up in the air I want bad girl dancing over there [Verse 2:] Shaking her ass from the left to the right Moving it.. round just the way that I like I wanna see her move like a movie on flight She got it how I want it and I want it all night**

Quinn Fabray was dancing with her girlfriend Brittany when she spotted the girls and how fast past and sexy they were dancing with each other. She was getting a little turned on by their moves and had to focus on Brittany only.

**Look at her go on the dancefloor She's amazing on the dancefloor When she moves girl I want more Keep it going girl - like I got an encore You got me saying: **

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl (Let's go!)** **(She looking at it hard, dropping it and tend to..)**

Finn saw Santana and Rachel's dance and couldn't take it anymore and rushed over to Arilyn asking her to dance and she said sure and they grinded against each other.

**Popping a gun like ain't nobody ever seen (ever seen) Seen seen seen seen seen seen.. Matter fact I seen a woman all up in my dreams Whippin it, and flippin it, stackin' it and slap it I'm attacking until she back it up until she make it drop And in a minute I told her baby girl, David Guetta on the track baby girl don't stop! (Stop stop stop stop..) Keep it going, you never know when somebody's gonna throw a couple dollars (Ching Ching) Got a pocket full of hundred dollar bills Ludacris, 'Mr. Make a Woman Holler' (Sing sing sing sing sing...) And every night on the flo - puttin' on a show (Show show show show..) Everyone in the club, there's a little something you should know! (Know know know know..).**

Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's neck as they move to the fast past music and Rachel looked down at her as they grind against each other.

**Look at her go on the dancefloor She's amazing on the dancefloor When she moves girl I want more Keep it going girl - like I got an encore You got me saying: Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl Oh yeah,**

Rachel grins at San as they keep up with the pace and Santana couldn't believe Rachel was hers for the night.

**They tell me I'm a bad boy All the ladies look at me and act coy I just like to put my hands up in the air I want bad girl dancing over there Shaking her ass from the left to the right Moving it round just the way that I like I wanna see her move like a movie on flight She got it how I want it and I want it all night Look at her go on the dancefloor She's amazing on the dancefloor When she moves girl I want more Keep it going girl You got me saying Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl.**

Everybody cheered after that and more songs came on! Brittany was glancing at Santana and Rachel the whole time in jealousy.

"That was some dancing huh?" Quinn mumbled staring at her girlfriend trying to get her to stop staring at the girls.

"Yeah it was but were here to have fun and not worry about those to hooking up!" Brittany says pulling her girlfriend closer to her.

Santana was pulled upstairs by Rachel and they go to a free room and Rachel locked the door after they walked in.

**With The Girls Upstairs.**

Rachel walked over to Santana placing her hands on her waist. "I just wanted you to myself, I'm sorry for being so dancing to you, did I hurt you badly?"

Santana shook her head no. "No baby I like it rough, I don't bruise!" She mumbled looking into her eyes.

"Does this count as our first offical date on my part Rach?" Rachel looked into her eyes smiling and nods.

"Yes since we've had two dates together, can I call you my girlfriend yet?" Rachel shook her head no.

"Not until you promise me that you won't be too hard on other girls, you have to know that I'm never going to leave unless you ask me to!" She says softly.

Santana thought about it and she really wanted Rachel to be hers and if it meant that she toned her ways a little then she was going to accept that.

"I promise that I will tone it down but if somebody talks shit about my feelings and my relationship then I'm going to speak my mind!" Rachel understood that.

"I know you are Sanny but promise me that it won't be too crazy!" She says running her hand down her face.

"I could never say no to you, I promise but we work as a team in this relationship!" Rachel nods agreeing with her.

"Now do I call you my girlfriend?" She still shook her head no making Santana pout.

"Not until you move into my house Sanny!" She says before capturing her lips with her, Santana deepened the kisss pulling both of them to the bed as they get into it and Rachel wanted Santana so badly but she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship just yet.

"I'm not ready!" She muttered making Santana pull back slightly shocked and looked into her eyes before smiling.

"Okay Rae I understand that but can we just make out for awhile?" She says softly! Rachel grins closing her eyes pulling San down to her lips and they make out for awhile.

* * *

><p>The day Santana moved back into the Berry house after Cheerios practice was the day Santana offically asked Rachel to be her girlfriend and Rachel said yes. Santana walked into McKinley High in her cheerios uniform holding onto her new girlfriend's hand smiling brightly.<p>

"Baby?" Santana looked at Rachel giving her a what's up look and Rachel pointed to Brittany standing at Santana's locker.

Santana stared at Brittany confused because Quinn wasn't with her and she hasn't really spoken to Brittany since they stopped being friends.

"Santana you showed up finally, Quinn says that you moved back into Rachel's house, why?" Brittany asked confused.

"Because I missed my second family they took me in first when my parents kicked me out and Rachel's my girlfriend!" Brittany took look at Rachel before slapping her.

Rachel held her face shocked letting go of Santana's hand. Arilyn and Rossi saw the whole thing and grabbed their sister and brought her to the nurse.

Santana stood there glaring hard at Brittany. "Did you just slap my girlfriend?" Santana asked slowly glaring at her.

Brittany frowns hearing her tone and froze up. "Stay away from my girlfriend Brittany or else I end you!" Santana walked to the nurse to check on her girlfriend.

**Find out what happens next.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Fight Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

After Brittany just slapped my girlfriend in the face for no reason I sent Quinn a text telling her what happened and she said that she would check on that. Nobody fucks with my girlfriend and gets away with it! Brittany is going to get her ass kicked for pulling that stunt.

I walked to the nurses office and saw my girlfriend holding an ice pack to her gorgeous face, I so badly wanted to go find Brittany and tell her off but my girl looks like she needs me more at the moment.

"Rae are you alright?" I asked her running my hand through her curly hair. She nods but I could she's still in shock after that.

"Why couldn't you leave my sister alone?" I heard Rossi ask me and I glance at her wondering what she means by that.

"Excuse me Rossi, why are you always getting up in my grill?" I said wanting to slap her myself! She better watch herself because I'm from Lima Heights and we don't just talk to people anyway!

"Please your bloody fucking ass isn't all that in my book! you tricked my sister into falling for your damn charm!" I gave her a look like she's crazy.

"Have you lost your mind trick, I don't give a damn what you think or what anybody else thinks, I got what's mine and I didn't trick my girl into being with me, we had our problems in our relationship the first time! Now were in a better place and you ain't fucking it up!" I snapped back pushing her away from me.

"Fuck you Santana, all you ever been is bad luck to my family and I wish you would go away and never come back!" She pushes me making me glare at her.

"Rossi stop this bloody crap right now, San's not hurting you so back off!" Rachel says getting up from the table.

"She's brainwashed you Rach, she's nothing but a fake and Elena was a better choice for you!" I start laughing at this chick messing up my flow right now.

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to anything you say Rossi? hell no because I'm tired of your mouth talking to me like I don't mean shit, I know your jealous of my rambunctious twins sitting on my ribcage but ergo stop trying to change Rachel into somebody she's not!" I push her again wanting her to step up to me.

"Baby calm down, let me handle my sister and you go to cheer practice!" I stare at my girl giving her I'm not going until I handle this look and she sighs.

"Rachel is my girlfriend Rossi so get over the fact that I'm here to stay! I moved into your house once again and I'm tired of that attitude trick!" I said calmly.

Arilyn and Rachel stare at me then at their sister! "Why are you so mean to her anyways Rossi?" Arilyn asked moving away from Rae while I move over to my baby.

"I don't care what my sister thinks alright babe, your mine and I want to show the world that!" Rachel whispered in my ear making me smile.

"She's a stupid slut that could have had a baby last year but gave it up and Brittany cheated on her because she's not worth it!" Rossi glares at me before looking at her sister like she's wanting what's best for her! I really want to go fuck this girl up.

"Well your acting like a fucking judgmental bitch and I'm not going to take it!" I spat angrily at her giving a dirty look.

Rachel's head snapped away from me so fast I thought she cracked it! She had a hard look on her face and I wonder if she's alright.

"Get out Rossi, that was out of line and you need to leave now!" She says softly glaring at her sister and Rossi stared at her confused.

"Rach you can't be seriously kicking me out for stating the truth about your so called _girlfriend_, you guys dated before to make her ex jealous and she still is! think for a minute here and really understand what your doing with Santana!" Rossi says making me listen to every word and I wonder if she's right but I'm not a cheating slut.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT, STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE ROSSI ANNA BERRY, JUST GO BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND YOU RIGHT NOW!" Rachel yelled making me comfort her trying to calm her down. Rossi grabs her stuff and walks out glaring at me. Arilyn looked at both of us giving us an sympathetic smile and sighs.

"I'm going to go to class and go talk to my sister, see you guys later!" We nod and she leaves shaking her head. Rachel looks at me and gets up.

"Let's go!" I stare at her worried about her but she just grabs her bag and my hand. "Rachel stop, how are you feeling?" She just shooks her head and walks out.

"Baby this is me your talking to, please don't push me away!" I said making her stop walking! She looks at me and sighs looking down.

"Baby come here!" She walked over to me and I pull her into my arms holding her tightly closing my eyes and she sighs and I can feel her body shaking.

"Shh sweetie don't cry, I love you and that's all that matters! Were going to be together for as long as we want to me!" She looks at me and wipes her tears.

"I'm sorry it's just she's my own triplet and she's already trying to hurt me,I never did anything bad to her and she's already _bloody_ against me!" I smile at her British ways.

"Well it's a good thing I don't take her shit seriously, I never got pregnant and everybody knows my job here at this school is to look hot!" I tell her smirking.

She laughs at my comment before kissing my lips making me kiss her back. "You know that's not true!" I smile at her and we hold hands walking down the hallway.

"SANTANA LOPEZ, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A NEW LESBIAN LOVER, GET YOUR CO. CAPTION BUTT ON THE GYM NOW!" The voice of Sue Sylvester yelled from down the hall.

I look at my girl to see her looking scared by coaches strong voice. "Don't worry baby, she's not all that bad and I won't let her hurt you!" I whispered before telling her to get to class and she nods rushing off.

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

After the fight, I tried to avoid my sister at all cost because I really didn't want to be around her judgmental self right now! I don't talk about the people's she's been with and hate on them for no reason! Dating Santana Lopez is what I want and I'm not stopping for anybody. I turn the corner and see Quinn and Brittany yelling at each other and Quinn isn't too happy at all.

"I knew you would never be over Santana! you had no right to slap Rachel Berry in the face after she told you that Rachel was San's new girlfriend!"

Damn right she had no right to bloody slap me! I never did anything to Brittany but yet I get slapped in the face for being Santana's new girlfriend? It wasn't right.

"Quinn listen to me for a second, okay I know it was wrong to slap Rachel Berry but San shouldn't be with anybody famous and Rachl's no good for her!"

Is she kidding me I'm no good for her? She's no good for Santana in anyway! I walk right over to them.

"What gives you th right to talk about me that way? you don't know anything about me Brittany and you think your better for Santana well get it straight through your head, you will never win, Santana is my girlfriend now and I will not let you and anybody step in the way of our relationship!" I snapped at her before walking off.

"I agree with her Brittany, this relationship won't work if you keep going back to your old ways, god why are you acting so stupid right now, you cheated on Santana with me because you wanted to be with _me_, start acting like a good girlfriend or I'm fucking breaking up with you!" Quinn walked away after that and I looked at back at Brittany to see her looking upset.

I walked down the hallway and spotted Santana smirking at some of the cheerios and they laughed, I don't want to bug my girlfriend but I missed her last class.

"Hey baby I missed you last class, how was Cheerios practice?" Santana looked at me beaming with joy pulling me into her embrace.

"Oh my god Rae, I missed you, Coach pushed me so hard at practice for being late!" I frown hating that woman for messing with my girlfriend.

"God I can't stand what she does to you, baby you shouldn't be working this hard and wearing a cheerios uniform all the time!" I said softly making her nod sadly.

I need to talk to Coach Sylvester about changing some of her rules about wearing uniforms all the time, my girl looks hot in them but I know she must hate wearing them all the time! I mean her gorgeous hair shouldn't be in a pony tail all the time! I mean when we go on dates she's wearing that damn uniform.

"Well I hope she stops that because I hate to see you coming home in pain every night!" I said softly lacing my fingers into hers.

"Oh my god has Berry got you whipped Lopez?" One of the cheerios asked. We both look at her and give her a dirty look.

"Hell no Johns, ain't nobody got me whipped, Rachel is my girl and I will treat her like a Queen, I'm not whipped and you better get real before you talk to your Co. Caption like that again, leave my relationship out of your mouths or else your doing hard drills at practice, come on baby!" Santana pulls me away from and I smile at her.

"I love you Rachel!" She says grinning and I smile back finally ready to say it.

"I love you too Santana!" She grins kissing my lips making me smile and we pull back and walk to our next glass together.

**With Rachel before lunch.**

Rachel has been in Sue Sylvester's office trying to get her to change her ways and it's working so far.

"You know Quinn Fabray has always been your head Cheerio but I think Santana Lopez can be a better head cheerio, I'm not just saying this because she's my girlfriend, she has been showing me this book of cheers and other things that could help the cheerios win, here is the book she's been doing since she became a cheerio.!" Rachel hands her the book and Sue looks at everything and thought it was amazing.

"Fine Santana is my new head cheerio, Q has been lacking latetly, I will let the cheerios wear their uniforms every other week but I still keep them in line just not so hard, you are like a young me just your British and I don't understand British talk at times, get out of my office before I change my mind!" Rachel smiles before leaving.

**At Cheerios practice.**

Rachel Berry sat on the bench watching her girlfriend do her thing in the gym! She watched Santana do her cheers and work harder glaring at others who are lacking. Quinn was ignoring Brittany and she was having a hard keeping up with the Co. Caption.

"ALRIGHT STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Coach yelled into her bullhorn. Rachel looked at her wondering if she will keep her word. All the cheerios looked at coach wondering what she's going to say.

"I have new rules, first of all Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez look at me!" Both girls look at her wondering what's going on.

"Santana I've been watching you for a while now and your no longer Co. Caption!" Santana frowns not believing she wasn't anymore.

"What Coach I need to be higher then any of these girls, why are you doing this?" She says sadly not believing she wasn't Co. Caption.

"Because I'm me and I'm making you Head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray you are Co. Caption with Brittany, you have been lacking as Caption and that's not okay with me!"

Santana's eyes widen not believing she was Caption of the cheerios for the first time ever, this was her year and she was going to honor it! Rachel smiled at her girlfriend seeing how shocked she was but she also saw the smile forming on her gorgeous face.

Quinn stared at Santana not believing she was Head Cheerio, her relationship was perfect with Rachel Berry, everything was turning into hell for her and she didn't like it. Coach also told them that they will now be wearing their cheerio uniforms every other week and that they would get new work out tank tops and shorts at next practice, She said that they could hit the showers. They all clap and cheer for their new Caption and Santana smiles brightly.

"Congrats on taking over my spot, you will still be my best friend!" Quinn says before leaving. Brittany follows her trying to get her stop ignoring her.

Santana grins and looks at her girlfriend and rushed over to her. "Did you hear I'm Caption of the cheerios now baby!" Rachel smiles at her.

"I did hear and I'm proud to say that with my help I got you the freedom and power you wanted!" Santana smiles at her and kissed her passionately.

Rachel deepened the kiss and pulled away after Coach yelled at them to stop. "Thank you so much baby, this means so much to me!" Rachel smiles.

"I would do anything to make you happy, you get to wear normal clothes and still be in the uniform, your Caption and my girl, life is good!" Santana laughs.

"Life is good indeed, I will get changed and we can go home, I love you so much thank you again!" She pecks her lips before leaving.

**Find out what happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Fight Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rossi's POV.<strong>

I felt my body burning as I work out in the gym at gym class! I finally walked into the locker room and took a shower then I get dresed into my normal clothes. Santana Lopez has got my mind bloody fucked up! She's no good and she's messing up my frienship with my own twin sister. Were already having problems since we've been here and I'm losing her to that slut! I walk to my locker and there she is standing at my locker looking bored.

"Get off my locker you twit, don't you have cheerios practice or something Head Cheerio?" She scuffs rolling her eyes.

"Look Rossi I have nothing against you but you seem to have something against me and I want to know what it is!" I give her a dirty look.

"I said what I had to say yesterday so back off so I can get to class, your in my air space and I'm starting to get sick!" I smirked before opening my locker.

"Oh hold up Berry, you may think I'm going to take that shit laying down but you messed with the wrong bitch around here!" She pushed me.

"Touch me again Santana and I will drop kick you so hard you won't breathe, back off before I make you!" I pushed her back.

"God Rossi I just wanted to talk no need to bite my damn head off, cut the attitude for once in your life!" She snapped rolling her head.

"I'm tired of seeing you everywhere I go and your not helping by bugging me so back off slut!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Your comments don't hurt me Berry, watch your back or else you get a slushie to the face, I keeps it real!" She replied back.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat angrily at this girl! She's getting on my bloody nerves with her street talk, she's not black so she better act like she's Spanish.

"Girl you seriously have lost your mind, I will come back when you calm all that attiude!" She said before turning around swaying her hips showing off her ass like she's better then everybody in this school! She's not going to treat me like she's my mother and I'm not going to let her!.

I run over to her and push her down to the ground. She looked up at me hard and stood up getting in my face pushing me into the lockers.

"What the fuck is wrong with your ass Berry, nobody touches me and you will pay for that bullshit!" She spat glaring at me hard.

"I have no respect for you and I don't understand why you think your better then everybody else!" She scuffs rolling her eyes.

"_Please_ you ain't getting under my skin Rossi! your acting like a jealous ex girlfriend, you got problems Rossi!" She pushes me away from her.

Does she really want me beating her up? Rachel is my triplet and when I feel like somebody is fucking with my family I'm going to hurt them.

"Like I said before I have no respect for you Santana,I don't give a damn about you! stop talking to me like you own the whole world!" I replied.

"Fine little girl I will let you think your better then me! But know this Rossi, I'm not planning on leaving Rachel any time soon!" She smirks staring at me.

"We will see about that, you messed up before, it's going to happen again and I will be there to show Rachel that you are nothing but a slut." I said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana.<strong>

Santana stood in the where Rossi left and felt her arm hurting her a little. "Sanny baby are you alright?" Santana heard the voice and rolls her eyes.

"Willow please just leave me alone and don't call me baby, I have a girl and she ain't you!" Willlow smirks walking up to her.

"Oh you mean that midget, she's not better then me and she doesn't know your sexy spot like I do, are you really saying that your over me?"

Santana looked at her old girlfriend and knew she was hot as hell but she didn't have those feelings for her anymore because Rachel Barbra Berry had her heart. She didn't want to deal with drama! She's the new Captain of the cheerios, Coach wasn't going to work them too hard and she doesn't have to wear the uniforms all the time anymore!.

"Santana are you there?" Santana heard her girlfriend's voice and snapped out of it smiling.

"I heard about the fight, are you alright baby?" Rachel asked Santana worried.

"Ever since I stared being around you and offically dating, Rossi has been on my back about being a cheating, a heart breaker and she's called me a slut too many times, I've had my bad times in the past, but I'm not like that anymore, just today we had a problem with my old girlfriend slapping you in the face and I'm sorry for that baby but I shouldn't be blamed for Brittany's jealousy!" Rachel nods walking closer to her.

"Santana I know you care for my feeling very much and I'm sorry that Rossi has been hard on you!" She nods looking down sadly.

"She said that I tricked you Rachel into falling for my charm, she called me a stupid slut that could have had a baby last year but gave it up, I would have never giving up my child unless I was sure it was going to a right family! I never got pregant, I've been tested many times and I'm always cleared and safe!"

"I know baby and I'm going to talk to her about that, you haven't done anything and I hate to see you like this!" Rachel cooed kissing her forehead.

"I have nothing against Rossi but she's making it very hard for me to get along with her! how dare she say I brainwashed my own girlfriend, how am I supposed to respond to that comment, I know it shouldn't have been words that were said but she called me worthless and said I was bad luck to your family!"

Santana felt tears forming in her eyes. "Baby look at me!" Rachel cooed. Santana looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry that she's hurting you but she's hurting me more by trying to break us up! you've had your stuggles and I don't want you feeling unsafe in my life and in my house! you are part of my family now, baby i love you and I will make sure you feel better!" Rachel said pecking her lips.

**Later that night at Berry House.**

"EVERYTHING SHE'S SAYING IS A LIE DADDY, YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BELIEVE SHE'S AN ANGEL?" Rossi walked into her daddy's office glaring at Santana.

"Su disparatado Rossi y no quiero tratar con usted para salir de mi cara!" Santana spat angrily in Spanish.

"Apagar el fuck de Santana,dios no es de extrañar sus padres no quiere! Su una fea lesbiana puta." Hiram and Santana stared at her shocked.

"SENTARSE AHORA ROSSI ANNA BERRY, que fue tan FUERA DE LÍNEA también para TI." Hiram yelled in spanish making both girls jump.

"Pero papá esté tratando de los comedores de mi vida, ¿por qué estás tomando su lado?" Rossi whined glaring at Santana while sitting down.

"Puedo por favor salga de aquí antes de que yo haga algo voy a lamentar?" Santana asked looking at Hiram with pleased eyes.

He nods telling her to get changed for the night! Santana leaves the room and goes upstairs to her room.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

Santana walked into her bedroom and saw her girlfriend on her bed. "Por qué estás en lágrimas bebé?" Rachel asked worried about her, Santana walked over to her and sat down. Rachel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist wondering what happened downstairs.

"Your sister hates me for no reason, she keeps trying to talk me down!" Santana sobbed. Rachel pulled her pony out gently and ran her hands through her baby's dark locks.

"Shh baby don't listen to my sister! I think she's just jealous because I don't spend as much time with her as I use to!" Santana looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry your going through this baby! I love you and that's all that matters!" Santana felt better being her girlfriends arms.

"Thank you for being the best girlfriend in the world!" They rest their heads against each other with their eyes closed.

Rachel hated what her twin sister was doing to her relationship, it was hurting them both some how and she needed it to stop.

"How about you change and I will brush your hair, just think on monday you can wear normal clothes!" Santana smiles pecking her lips.

"You make me feel better all the time, I know I told you that I wouldn't act like a bitch but your sister is trippin big time!" Rachel nods laughing.

Santana changes out of her uniform and put on a pair of sweat pants with a gray tank top and put on her reading glasses after taking her contacts out.

"There's my sexy head cheerio, did I ever tell you that I get turned on everytime you wear those glasses?" Rachel said smirking at her.

Santana chuckles laying on her bed and kisses Rachel's neck. "Thank you again for making me head cheerio, you made my day yesterday!" She whispered.

"Just doing my job at being the best girlfriend I can be, you are my baby and I treat you like a queeen aswell!" Rachel whispered back closing her eyes.

"Are you tired babe?" Rachel just nods falling a sleep and Santana wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her close and they both take a nap before dinner.

**Find out what happens next.**


	17. Chapter 17 Santana Gets Hurt Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Week later.<strong>

Everybody was shocked to see that the cheerios were in normal clothes and not cheerios uniforms! None of the cheerios got slushied because the jocks knew who the cheerios looked like! The whole school also knew that Quinn was no longer Head Cheerio and Santana was the new Captain! The wondered what happened but they knew that they had to fear Santana the hardest now! Santana ignored Rossi at all cost because after her little fight in the hallway last week, she didn't want to hear Rossi's british angry voice anymore.

"Oh my god it feels odd not wearing my uniform, why did coach change the rules, I was fine with wearing my uniform!" Quinn Fabray muttered as she walked next to her best friend Santana Lopez and her new friend Rachel Berry! Her relationship with Brittany Pierce hasn't been going so well and she figured it was possible that they might break up and she was kind of okay with that! She didn't want to be lead on by Brittany when it's clear that Brittany isn't over Santana.

"Please Q you know damn well that you hated wearing the uniforms all the time, we get to wear whatever we want without being yelled at now! next week you can wear your uniform all you want but I'm going to enjoy the freedom while I can, right baby!" Rachel smiled at her girlfriend nodding.

"Right and Quinn you should be happy that you don't have to wear your hair in a tight pony tail, let your hair breathe a little!" Santana nods agreeing with her girlfriend.

"Yup listen to my baby,I'm sure am glad that I don't have to wear that annoying ass pony tail, it's messing up my head and my hair doesn't need to break anymore!"

"What do you two know anyways, I was perfectly fine with having my hair in a pony tail and wearing the uniform!" She spat annoyed.

"Quinn watch yourself, just because you and your girlfriend ain't getting along! don't take your drama out on me and my boo!" Santana rolled her head.

Quinn looked at Santana sighing! She didn't want to start shit with her but she still hated that Santana was Captain of the cheerios when she was doing fine!.

"It's just like wearing clothes you wear on the weekend, Q your going to have to get use to this since I'm Captain now, we still get to wear our uniforms just every other week and games and practice time! me and my girl are going to go to my locker and meet you in homeroom, can you handle being alone?" Santana said giving her a concern look.

"Yeah I know its like wearing normal clothes and I'm sorry for snapping at you two! I just wish my relationship wasn't on the rocks!" Quinn sighs opening her locker.

Rachel just stood next to her girlfriend not saying a word about Quinn's and Brittany's relationship! She didn't want any part of the drama that goes on with those two and she knew that Santana didn't aswell. She was fine comforting Quinn anytime they had problems but she knew sooner or later they might break up.

"Hey Quinn why don't you come sleep over at my house tonight, it can take your mind off Brittany!" Santana says making Rachel smile brightly.

"Yeah Quinn I still want to get to know you better since we haven't really talked since Noah's pool party, we had a great time that night!" Santana frowns.

"Yeah I saw how you two were at the party, no more macking on my girl Fabray, so that means no holding hands and running off laughing together!" Santana mumbled.

Rachel Berry looked at her girlfriend then glanced at Quinn and both girls smirked at each other! Quinn closes her locker and moved behind Santana grabbing Rachel's hand and both girls run off together holding hands laughing! Santana stood there shocked and annoyed.

"_Damn it they did that to bug the hall out of me_!" Santana thought walking off to her locker and she saw Rachel and Quinn laughing so hard.

"Not cool Fabray and Berry, your lucky your cute Rachel" Santana said pouted! Rachel chuckled and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Aww baby are you really that upset with us?" She said in a baby voice making Santana grin pecking her lips.

"No but it still wasn't funny that you just ran off without me, I thought we were walking together!" Santana pouted making both girls smile at the latina.

"San you know that we were just joking with you,Bebé lo siento mucho, pero si por favor ir a clase? !" Rachel says whispering in her ear.

Santana loved when Rachel spoke spanish, it turned her on big time! Quinn stared at the two and wish that was her being all lovey dovey with Brittany.

"Well let's go because I don't want to be late!" Rachel demanded making Quinn and Santana to laught at the british beauty.

Rachel, Quinn and Santana walked down the hallway and made it too Spanish class and took their seats. Santana looked at her girlfriend smiling brightly.

Mr. Shue walked in and started his Spanish class. "Hola clase cómo era su fin de semana?" Mr. Shue said in a broken spanish accent.

Some of the students that actually spoke spanish rolled their eyes.

"Mi fin de semana dejaba mucho que desear, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?" Rosalita Cortez said rolling her green eyes at the teacher.

"Rosalita otras personas podrían haber tenido un buen fin de semana, siento mucho que usted tuvo un mal fin de semana pero por favor, escúcheme." Mr. Shue replied.

Santana looked at Rosalita and had to agree with her, she didn't want to deal with hearing about how people's weekends were when hers wasn't good.

"Maldito el Sr. shue mi homegirl no quieren oír hablar de otros porquerã semana, sigamos adelante con la lección!" Santana snapped making Rachel stare at her!.

"Santana and Rosalita if you want to see me after class it's fine by me, but we need to let others talk!" He said sternly.

"El Sr. shue mi fin de semana estuvo bien, pero creo que es mejor que comenzamos nuestro día escolar, por favor no podemos obtener sólo con lección?" Rachel said.

Santana and Rosalita looked at Rachel shocked that she spoke Spanish so well, well Rosalita was not Santana since she lived with her girlfriend.

Mr. Shue nods and he starts talking to the class about what's going to happen in next class! Santana glanced at Rachel and sighs softly loving that her girlfriend was cool.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of her third class when she get stopped by Kurt and Mercedes.<p>

"Hey girl what's up with you and Santana, are you two offically together?" Mercedes said worried about her friend.

"I thought you knew that already, we've been together for two weeks now, guys your my friends but you can be slow as times!" Rachel joked.

"Look Rachel you better watch out for Santana, she might seem like she's not going to leave you but she will!" Kurt says worried about his friend.

"Look Wheezy and Lady pants, back off my girl alright, she's fine with me and I don't plan on hurting her!" Santana said walking up to them giving them looks.

"Look Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn are our friends and we don't want them getting hurt!" Rachel sighs.

"Guys I'm fine alright, your right you are our friends but you don't know anything about my relationship with Santana, were good come on Sanny!" Rachel said.

"Don't bother trying to break us up because I will make sure you_ don't_ win!" Santana snapped her fingers before pulling Rachel away.

** At Glee club.**

Rachel and Arilyn were sitting with each other while Rossi was sitting on Puck's lap since they were sort of together. Santana kept her eye on Rachel as she talked to Arilyn and Catalina. She sort of trusted Catalina but not all the way. "So Lopez now that your out of the uniform, you won't boss people around now right?" Rossi says smirking.

"Listen here Rossi, last time I checked you almost got your assed kicked by me and I don't have a problem doing it again, back off!" Santana snapped.

"Woah calm down slutana, your just made because your parents never loved you!" Rossi fights back. Santana stood up and got in her face.

"Talk about my parents and see what you get Rossi, you are starting to get on my last nerves and I will fight you, keep talking shit!" Rachel rushed over to them.

"Guys stop the fighting, just stop before somebody gets hurt!" Rachel demanded pushing Santana away.

"Tell her that, she gets talking shit about my and I will beat her ass for calling me out for no fucking reason, I will go all Lima Heights on her!" She yelled.

Rossi scuffs rolling her eyes standing up and pushes Santana to the ground hard. Santana didn't move for a second when she hit the ground and everybody was worried about her.

"What the hell have you done Rossi?" Rachel yelled trying to see if her girlfriend was okay. She lifts Santana up and sees blood on the floor.

Rossi frowns seeing the blood. "Oh god what have I done!" Rossi thought worried about Santana.

"Baby can you hear me?" Rachel asked in tears. Santana wakes up feeling pain in her head and could hardly see anything.

"Oh god I can't see, whats happening to me?" Santana yelled looking up getting dizzy and everybody knew it wasn't good! Rachel looked at Arilyn and she called her dads to tell them what's going on. Arilyn looked at Rossi not believing she went that far to hurt Rachel.

"I think we need to take her to hospital!" Quinn says helping Rachel as she lifts Santana up. Mercedes got tissue to help the bleeding stop.

Rachel glared at Rossi shaking her head. "You better hope She's okay Rossi because I can't forgive you for this!" Rachel said as they took her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bebé lo siento mucho, pero si por favor ir a clase?(<strong>Baby I'm sorry about that but can we please get to class?)

**Hola clase cómo era su fin de semana?(**Hello class how was your weekend?)

**Mi fin de semana dejaba mucho que desear, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?(**My weekend left much to be desired, can we talk about something else**)**

**Rosalita otras personas podrían haber tenido un buen fin de semana, siento mucho que usted tuvo un mal fin de semana pero por favor, escúcheme(**Rosalita other people could have had a good weekend and i am very sorry that you had a bad weekend but please listen)

**Maldito el Sr. shue mi homegirl no quieren oír hablar de otros porquerã semana, sigamos adelante con la lección(**Damn Mr. shue my homegirl do not want to hear about other peoples weekend, let us go forward with the lesson)

**El Sr. shue mi fin de semana estuvo bien, pero creo que es mejor que comenzamos nuestro día escolar, por favor no podemos obtener sólo con lección(**Mr. shue my weekend was fine, but i think it is better that we started our school day, please can we just start the lesson?)

**Find out what happens next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Santana Gets Hurt Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Hospital.<strong>

Arilyn Berry stared her twin sister Rachel as she sat in the waiting room! Everybody from Glee club but Rossi was sitting in the room! The Berry men called Santana's parents and they are also there! Before they got to the hospital Santana passed out and didn't respond when Rachel told her to wake up! Quinn knew Rachel was worried about her girlfriend!

"Rach do you want me to get you anything?" Quinn says softly but Rachel didn't say anything as she kept staring at the ground.

"Rachel she's going to be alright!" Quinn whispered holding onto Rachel's other hand. Arilyn saw the tears falling from her sisters eyes! She hated her sister at the moment.

"How do you know that, are you the doctor, no so many you should just stop talking!" Rachel snapped pushing her hand away from both girls.

They knew she was upset and they weren't going to push her to talk about her feelings anymore! Rossi Berry finally showed up walking up to them and everybody looked at her surprised that she was even there! Puck didn't even want to see his sort of girlfriend at the moment because of what happened.

"Get her out of here!" Rachel said standing up glaring at her sister with blood shot eyes! Rossi stared at her twin sisters and frowns.

"I just want to support you Rachel alright, don't be a bitch right now!" Rossi muttered. Hiram and Leroy told their daughter to sit down and don't talk. Rossi sat down.

"I don't even want her here after what she did to my girlfriend, you never supported me in anything I do and trying to kill my baby is not okay in my book!"

Santana's parents stared at Rachel seeing how angry and upset she about Santana's injury, made them think about how bad parents they've been because Santana had somebody that really cared and loved her and it didn't matter if it was a girl or guy, Santana was happy in love!

"Rachel maybe you should go home and rest!" Leroy said to his oldest daughter but she shook her head no and sat down resting against Arilyn while placing her her hand on Quinn who grabbed ahold of it smiling slightly. The doctor walked over to them and said that when Santana hit the floor she got a minor concussion that caused her to not see very good and became dizzy! they stopped the bleeding and they are going to keep over her over night to check on her and run some tests but anybody can see her.

Everybody thanked him and they took in the news before sighing. Santana's parents go first and talk to her about how sorry they are and they promise to keep intouch with her before leaving the room. The Berry men go next and talk to her for a few minutes before leaving.

"Hey sis daddy said that you can see Santana now, she's in room 121!" Arilyn said making Rachel sigh unsure if she should move yet! She hated Rossi at the moment and she hated Santana's parents for kicking her out! Rossi looked over at her with pleased eyes but Rachel wasn't having that! Quinn stared at her glaring! Rossi sighs and watched as Rachel finally got up and went to the room.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Arilyn looked at her twin sister and just glares at her."You and your bloody jealousy, why did you do that?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry alright, I never meant to hurt her girlfriend that badly!" Quinn and Arilyn don't believe her. She sits down and thinks about a plan to get Rachel to forgive her.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Rachel walked into her girlfriend's room and saw Santana laying in the hospital bed with a bandage on her head. Santana looked so weak in the bed but she was glad she wasn't dead or anything since she passed out on the car ride to the hospital.

"My poor baby!" Rachel says softly walking over to her and sat in the change next to the bed. Santana's eyes were closed and her head was to the side of the pillow.

"I hate that Rossi did this to you, but your going to get better and I just might kill my sister!" Rachel says softly kissing Santana's hand.

"Don't kill her because if you do then I won't see you anymore and I just got you!" A weak voice said making Rachel look up see her girlfriend staring at her tiredly.

"Oh thank god your awake, I still can't believe my no good sister did this to you, how are you feeling baby?" Santana looked away closing her eyes again.

"I feel like somebody smashed a pat to my head, can I see now?" Santana asked tiredly! Rachel told her that she could see fine and she had a minor concussion.

"Great I hate your sister, she's going to fuck up my life!" Rachel told her calm down and just rest.

"You have to stay here for the night so they can check on you, baby I'm just glad your okay!" Santana looked back at her and smiled softly.

"You can lay next to me if you want, I'm not breaking baby!" Santana says softly sticking her hand out. Rachel gets up and gets in the bed and lays next to her.

"You scared me Sanny, I thought I lost you forever when you didn't move after Rossi pushed you, I talked to Coach and she just wants you to get better so practice isn't happening this week, you need to rest so your lucky that your Head Cheerio! I want nothing to do with my sister!" Santana nods closing her eyes.

"I'm going to take care of you baby, nobody messes with my girlfriend, I should have protected you but instead your in a hospital bed because of my lack of comfort!"

"Stop!" Santana demanded weakly! She looked at girlfriend and saw the tears falling down her face.

"Stop blaming yourself over this, I'm not dying alright, I'm just tired and your sister needs help with her jealousy!" Santana stated making Rachel nod sadly.

They just lay with each other ignoring the others watching them as they held each other with love. Rossi frowned seeing how much love Rachel had for Santana.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Santana got out of the hospital and she was now back at school staying by Rachel's side like she doesn't want to be anywhere else but Rachel was treating her like a baby a little since she got out of the hospital and it was kind of bugging her!<p>

"Rachel you have to stop treating me like a baby, I know how to eat my damn food!" Santana snapped while wearing a jean mini skirt with a white tank top and black ugg boots! Her hair was down straighten! There was still a bandage where she was bleeding and the doctor told her it should heal in a few days.

"I'm sorry alright I just want to make sure your alright, is that so bad?" Rachel cooed running her hand up and down her girlfriend's waist making Santana grin at how concern her baby was about her.

"No baby It's not bad at all but please calm it down a little!" Rachel nods moving her hand away but San stops her from me pulling her closer.

"Just because I want you to calm it down, doesn't mean I want you to stop! keep your hands where they were rae!" Rachel grins kissing her lips.

Brittany and Quinn broke up offically and won't even look at the newly lesbian couple at McKinley because it reminded them of the time they were together. Everybody didn't care about the couple being together just as long as they were happy. They slushied Rossi a few times and Puck wasn't sure if he wanted to be with her.

"Do you two really have to do that in front of me and my boyfriend?" Arilyn Berry said as with Finn Hudson. They got together at the halloween party.

Santana stared at Arilyn and Finn rolling her eyes taking a sip of her slushie. Rachel shook her head and popped a grape in her mouth.

"Don't be hatin on me and my girl okay, just because you aren't in love with your man yet, doesn't mean I can't show my love for my boo,just eat your food Berry!"

Arilyn glanced at Rachel wondering if she's going to back her up on this one and Rachel glance at her girlfriend shaking her head.

"San I know your in love with my twin sister but don't think you can boss me around, it doesn't work that way!" Rachel had to agree with her twin on this.

"San she does have a point! you can't just boss everybody around, she's my sister your talking to baby!" Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel.

"Whatever I'm going to sit with the cheerios, see you at home baby, later Arilyn and Finn!" Santana got up with her stuff and walked over to the cheerios table where Quinn and Brittany were sitting and she started talking to Quinn ignoring Brittany the whole time. Rachel and Arilyn stared at each other before eating their food.

"Hey guys how about you guys sing to your sister Rossi, I'm sure she hates what happened but your still family!" Finn said making both twins stare at him shocked.

"That's a good idea Finn but we aren't talking to our triplet right now but we might think about it!" Arilyn says making her boyfriend smile.

Rachel glanced over at her other twin and saw her getting slushied again and she sighs seeing the cheerios laughing at here. Brittany wasn't laughing.

"YOU BLOODY TWIT KNOCK OFF THIS SLUSHIE WAR YOU HAVE ON ME, I'M SORRY FOR PUSHING YOU BUT YOU KEEP MAKING MY LIFE HELL AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Rossi screamed glaring at Santana who rolled her eyes. Brittany stood up and pulled Rossi out of the room to get cleaned up.

"SHE'S RIGHT SANTANA DROP THIS SLUSHIE WAR ON HER IF YOU LOVE ME!" Rachel demanded making Santana stare at her surprised.

"Look I don't mean to be a bitch alright but your no good twin sister tried to kill me Rae and that's not okay with me!" Santana stood up looking at her girlfriend.

"I know that what she did was wrong but that still doesn't gives you the right to make people suffer! I have to deal with you two fighting at home, can't you just try to ignore each other or atleast get along for me and Arilyn!" She said sadly. Santana frowns seeing how both twin sisters were staring at her.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY ROSSI BERRY IS NO LONGER A TARGET FOR SLUSHIES SO STOP WITH IT OR YOU DEAL WITH ME!" She demand making Rachel smile brightly squealing and Arilyn and Rachel both hug her squealing. They say thank you three times before taking their seats laughing.

Brittany and Rossi walked back into the room and Rachel and Arilyn rushed over to their other triplet and told her what's going on and Rossi's eyes widen.

"Thank you Santana!" Rossi said as she walked over to her and Santana nods awkwardly before sitting back down at her own table ignoring her girlfriend.

Arilyn and Rossi sit down at the table they were before and Brittany joins them since she became friends with Rossi! Rachel didn't want to be near Brittany and risk getting hit again so she asked Santana if she could join her! "Sure baby I don't want you getting slapped by Q's ex girl anyways!" Rachel smiles and grabs her food and sits in the chair next to her girlfriend.

"Hey Rach are we on for that sleep over this weekend?" Quinn asked her new good friend! She wasn't bitter anymore since her break up with Brittany.

"Sí y no puedo esperar para este viernes!" Rachel replied making Santana chuckle at how cute she is and kissed Rachel's nose.

"Okay I'm lost what did you say?" Quinn asked looking at the couple as they flirt with each other which annoyed her.

"She said yes I can't wait for this friday, god Quinn are you even passing Spanish?" Santana asked giving her a look.

"Yes I am passing but sometimes it bugs me how Mr. Shue teaches it, how can Rachel speak so well?" Santana smirks wrapping her arm around her Rach's waist.

"My girl speaks many langages, she speaks Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, right baby did I miss one?" Rachel shook her head.

"Nope you said them all but I also speak the langage of love which I have for you!" Santana squeals resting her head against Rachel's.

"Okay you two some of us are trying to finish and enjoy our lunches, take your love fest somewhere else!" One of the cheerios said rolling her eyes.

Santana and Rachel stare at her and she looked away. "They're right Sanny we should finish our lunch!" Said Rachel giving her pout.

"I guess your right but don't make of habit of talking back to me Nikki, I'm Head cheerio after all! now lets enjoy the rest of day!" Rachel smiled.

**Find out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19 Santana Talks To Her Dad

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday In Glee Club.<strong>

Santana Lopez sat through Mr. Shue talking about what songs they should sing for Sectionals and who should sing what next week bored out her mind! She watched people around her as they wrote stuff down, called out a song or just talked to the members around them! She just rolled her eyes, wanting to leave so she could spend time with Rachel before Quinn came over for their sleepover. Rachel was sitting with Catalina laughing and nodding as they whispered in each others ear!

Santana knew that Catalina didn't have a thing for her woman but it still bugged her that they were sitting so close.

"Alright Catalina and Rachel wanted to sing something that might be one song we could use for Sectionals!" Santana's eyes widen hearing that they were going to sing together.

_Catalina_/**Rachel**/_**Both.**_

Both girls stood up and stood behind the mic stands that were placed in front of the group! The band started and the girls smile at the group waiting to start. Catalina puts her hand on her mic stand as she sings into it while swaying to the beat! Everybody watched as Rachel swayed to beat smiling at her best friend.

_Did you check the tires Put gas in the car Don't think you need to much, 'cause you ain't gonna get that far Did you pack the good times Don't forget a map Just in case the route you take isn't there to take you back._

Rachel looks at the group as she joins Catalina this time making Santana just stare at her girlfriend smiling.

_**You can hold any girl that you like Fall in love when it's easy at night But, you'll wake up wondering why she ain't ever something better When you're lost and run out of road Find what I already know In the end closer's all there is But you won't find this No, you won't find this.** _

Everybody swayed in their seats watching the two sing and they liked the sound of the song already. Rachel does her part now with Catalina coming in at some parts.

**There's once in a lifetime** _**And there's once in a while** _**And the difference between the two _is about a million miles_ Oh, you might get lucky while the moon is looking up But in the truth of the morning, the stars will be long gone.**

Both take the mic's of the stand and move away from the stands and smiled at the group while singing together.

_**You can hold any girl that you like Fall in love when it's easy at night But, you'll wake up wondering why she ain't ever something better When you're lost and run out of road Find what I already know In the end closer's all there is But you won't find this.** _

The band just play alone while everybody cheers for them and Rachel wrapped her arm around Catalina's shoulder smiling, they finish up the song making everybody smile.

_You can hold any girl that you like Fall in love when it's easy at night But, you'll wake up wondering why **she ain't ever something better ,When you're lost and run out of road, Find what I already know In the end closer's all there is Oh, in the end it's me you're going to miss** _**'Cause you won't find this Oh, you won't find this.**

Everybody cheered and clapped for them after they finished. "Wow girls that was great, you sound great together, I just might pair you two up for Sectionals!" Mr. Shue smiled.

"Oh what makes you think I'm going to let some girl sing with my woman?" Santana sneered at the director. Rachel stared at her girlfriend confused wondering if she was alright.

"Santana calm down, all of you can sing with anyone, It's not all about you Santana so sit down!" Santana rolled her eyes not pleased with this whole thing.

"Well maybe I don't want to be in this damn club if I can't sing with my girlfriend or having you make up the damn rules!" Santana stood her ground on this!

"Knock it off San, you talking back to the teacher is wrong and disrespectful, just sit down and shut up!" Rachel stood up glaring at her.

"I don't give a fuck right now Rachel, I don't give a damn what any of you say to me anymore, I quit this shitty club!" Santana grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Rachel sat down with her sisters and didn't want to talk about what just happened! Everybody couldn't say anything after that and Mr. Shue let them go for the day.

**After School in Santana's POV.**

I had no idea why I was getting this angry about Catalina Carmicheal singing with Rachel! I should be fine with this whole thing but I guess I'm having an off day! I went straight home after walking out! I needed to clear my head and Rachel couldn't be around me while I did! I heard the front door open hearing Rachel's voice.

I know my absence in Glee Club is really going to affect my relationship with Berry. Rachel didn't deserve that today and I hope she can forgive me. I changed out of my clothes and put on some sweats and a tank top before hopping in my bed to take a nap! I wasn't in the mood to have a damn sleepover tonight.

* * *

><p>"Sanny?" I felt somebody stroking my hair making main in my sleep!. I really hope I wasn't dreaming because this feel so good.<p>

"Baby I told Quinn it's best that we had our sleepover tomorrow night, I noticed that you looked really pale I gave you some water!" I heard her voice!.

I opened my eyes slowly to see her staring down at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine don't fucking baby me Rachel, god your annoying!" I muttered before closing my eyes. She stopped stroking my hair which bugged me, I looked at her annoyed.

"Why are you being mean to me, god ever since we started seeing each other you've been a bitch to me, Arilyn and Rossi, stop this bloody shit Santana or I'm breaking up with you, I don't deserve any of this abuse your giving me and my family!" She yelled before walking out.

What was I doing this? she's right I have been a bitch to her and she's my own girlfriend! Maybe I'm not ready to be in a relationship! I get out of bed and put on my sneakers and my hoodie and walked out of the room to leave the house! I walked out and walked across the street. I rang the door bell and waited.

The door opens and I see my dad staring at me surprised but lets me in anyways. I look around missing this place.

"Mija I'm surprised to see you here, Te sientes bien?" He asked me and I shook my head looking down as we sit down.

"Por qué me kick out para que se enamora de una chica papá?" I really wanted to know before I lose my mind.

"Santi I know I haven't been the best father in the world, I know what I called you was wrong and I'm sorry!" I nod hating that day.

"I haven't been myself since you kicked me out daddy, I've had to deal with news that I really didn't want to deal with, I quit Glee club today papa! I would have never done that! my girlfriend might break up with me because I keep taking my anger out on her and her twin sister, I'm cheerio Captain now and it's just too hard for me!" I looked down.

"Rachel Berry right?, Santi, quiero que me escuchen bien?" I look up with tears coming down my face nodding.

"I know what true love looks like and Rachel Berry loves you sweetie, I know it's hard having a first live in girlfriend but I want you to stop pushing her away mija, she loves you so much to just break up with over this, yes you might have fights but no relationship is perfect and me and your mother saw it at the hospital!" I stare at him shocked.

"Todavía amor me papá?" He looked right into my eyes wiping my tears away with his tumb.

"Sí niña yo siempre." I smile at him and we both hug each other. I miss my family but I knew that I can't come home right now.

"Thank your daddy, tell me that I love but I should go before the Berry's think something bad happened to me!" He stood up and told me to just relax.

"I will daddy thank you, bye and sleep good!" He nods and I walk out and go across the street to my knew home! This was my life now and I was going to deal with it.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

I walked to Rachel's room and knocked on the door but I didn't get an answer! I knocked again but still nothing, I sigh and go back to my room and I smile seeing her sleeping in my bed! I take my shoes off and I get in wrapping an arm around my baby's waist. "Baby I'm sorry!" I whispered.

"Please don't ever yell at me again it scares me, you really hurt me today Santana I thought you loved me?" I frown hearing her say that.

"I do love you Rae and I not seeing my parents has really messed up my head, I never meant to take my crap out on you and Rossi, your my family now!" I pulled her closer.

She looked at me with tears coming down her face. "Shh baby I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you, it will never happen again." She nods.

"I talked to my dad Rae and he supports us being together because he saw how much love you have for me, baby I'm proud to be with you and I keep taking that for granted, please understand that I'm just stressed out and now thinking straight!" She looks at me for a second before snuggling up to me.

"Okay Sanny, let's just gets some rest! I'm too tired to talk about this now we will be talking about this more!" She warned me before closing her eyes.

"Good night baby girl! I promise to never hurt you and I broke that a little, I will make it up to you we will talk tomorrow!" She kissed her girlfriends forehead before falling asleep.

**Find out what happens next, The song was was You Won't Find This by Carrie Underwood.**


	20. Chapter 20 Girly Sleepover Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday In Rachel's POV.<strong>

Today was the sleepover for the Glee girls and Kurt was joining us! Rossi and Arilyn were joining us aswell since they are apart of Glee club! Me and Santana are at the store getting stuff for tonight. I was walking down one aisle in the store since I know Santana was getting stuff for her hair I guess! I keep looking for what I need.

"You are so beautiful today baby!" The person whispered in my ear as they stroked my waist and I knew who that is! I smile leaning into them.

"I love you!" I mumbled. She chuckled while stroking my waist now as I move closer to her. She was my world but she was pushing me away.

"I love you too baby but I feel like a _really _bad girlfriend for treating you the way I've been since I got out of the hospital!" I turn around into her arms.

"Yeah I get that your still upset that your parents kicked you, my ex girlfriend being here at some point but I hate that you yelled at me for helping you!" I replied.

"I know Rae and when I talked to my dad last night he told mer that I just need to stop pushing you away because you love me too much!" I smile at him.

"Well your dad is a smart man because I do love you so much!" She nods sadly placing both of her hands on my waist.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my life Rae and I feel ashamed for ever doing those things but my _biggest_ mistake right now is taking my anger out on you when you did nothing wrong and I'm really sorry for that!" She said pecking my lips. I pull back staring into her eyes.

"Thank you Sanny, why don't you get the drinks while I get my stuff!" She grins pecking my lips again before walking off while I smile and turn back to my cart and I start to move when I bumped into somebody! "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The person gasped at the sound of my voice and looked at me shocked.

"Rachel Berry?" I stared at the woman in front of me and looked confused! Who was this woman and how did she know my name.

"Um yes that would be me, how do you know my name?" She froze just staring at me and I just stared into her eyes and noticed that they looked like mine.

"Baby I found your favorite Vegan cookies for tonight's sleepover, I got the drinks aswell!" Santana said making me snap out of this spell this woman had on me.

"Who is this Rachel?" The woman looked at Santana raising an eyebrow as she walked up to us putting the cookies in the cart before looking back at me.

"I'm Shelby Corcoran and who are you calling Rachel Berry, _baby_?" She said making me stare at her wondering if I heard that name before.

Santana didn't look too pleased to hear her tone of voice and I didn't like it aswell!

"Nice to meet you Shelby Corcoran, that's a nice name but to answer your question I'm Santana Lopez is there a problem?" Santana asked.

Shelby stared at her for a second before glancing at me sighing before putting on a fake smile.

"How do you know her Rachel, I haven't seen her in your group of friends on youtube, who is she?" She asked.

"Oh hold up, are you following my woman because I should call the cops on you for that kind of shit! I'm her girlfriend and I'm not in her videos because she was in England at the time but now she's here and I'm rocking her world!" Santana spat angrily. Shelby stared at me surprised.

"What is she talking about?" I looked down blushing making Santana smirk wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Damn do you have a hearing problem Shelby? I just told you that I_ rock_ Rachel's world and she_ loves_ it! Don't you know what two Lesbian's look like?" She chuckled.

"Santana calm down, um Shelby not to rude but who are you and how do you know things about me?" She frowns looking down.

"It doesn't matter I should be going anyways, tell your fathers that I will be in touch, wow you look so grown up!" Shelby said smiling nicely before glaring at Santana.

"Listen Shelby I don't know what kind of game your trying to play but I'm going to tell you back the_ hell_ off, let's go Rachel I don't have all day!" She yelled making me walk around Shelby who pulled my arm a little making me stare at her.

"I don't have plan on playing a game on you Rachel Barbra Berry or your twin sisters, I will see you around hopefully very soon!" She lets go of my arm and walks off.

"That bitch better not touch you again or else she deals with me, are you alright baby?" Santana said rubbing my arm as I stared at the spot Shelby was just at.

"I'm fine San really, can we just hurry so we can go home! I don't feel like being at a store anymore!" I replied sadly making Santana stare at me with concern.

"Baby I won't let her hurt you alright, Shelby's just some odd person that shouldn't know anything about your family!" She whispered.

"That's the thing Sanny I think I know you she is and I'm kind of confused and worried!" I whispered back.

"Who do you think she is?" I stare at Santana frowning and sigh looking down! She run her finger down my cheek asking me again with concern.

"I think Shelby Corcoran mine, Rossi's and Arilyn's birth mom!" I confessed making her stare at me shocked.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21 Girly Sleepover Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday In Santana's POV.<strong>

After we finished out shopping trip for tonight's sleepover! I glanced over at my quiet girlfriend as she just stared into space not saying a word! This Shelby woman better not be Rachel's, Rossi's and Arilyn's birth mother because if she is I going to kick her ass for leaving the girls when they needed a mom! I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.

"Rachel were home now!" I whispered grabbing her gently hoping she would respond but nothing. "Baby?" I cooed kissing her hand and she finally looks at me.

"Don't call me that alright, I'm not in the mood for the pet names!" She deadpanned with a blank expression! I nod worried about her as she got out of the car.

I saw her walk into the house closing the door behind her as I get out with the bags! I need to talk to Leroy and Hiram about this. I walked into the house and I brought them into the kitchen where I saw Rachel's dads looking confused. "Hey San why did Rach just go to her room without saying a word?" Hiram asked.

"Um well we kind of ran into somebody at the store." They stared at me concerned. "Keep talking Santana." Leroy demanded.

"I guess Rachel bumbed into this woman and she looked shocked to see her but as soon as I showed up to put something in the cart, she asked us these question and she grabbed Rachel's arm making me get angry but she let go after whispering in my girlfriend's ear! She walked off after that and Rachel looked confused and scared at the same time!"

"Who the hell was this woman?" Leroy asked sternly in her british accent. Both Berry men stare at me and I sigh taking a deep breathe.

"She said her name was Shelby Corcoran and Rachel has this idea that Shelby is her's, Rossi's and Arilyn's birth mom!" I replied nervously.

"Santana you need to make sure that if you see Shelby again to keep her and her sisters away from her! Shelby is no good!" I nod wondering if Shelby was they're mother.

I put the stuff away and go upstairs to check on Rachel but she locked her bedroom door. Damn it she was going to be like this all day

* * *

><p><strong>At The Sleepover.<strong>

Quinn texted me saying that Mercedes and Tina had dates with their boyfriends, Kurt was on a date with a guy he met a few days ago and Catalina wasn't feeling well so it was just going to be me, Rossi, Arilyn and Quinn along with Rachel if she ever leaves her room. "Hey what's going on with our sister?" Arilyn asked with concern.

"Something happened today and I can't tell you because your dads told me not too, I'm going to check on Rachel!" I got up and walked upstairs and walked to Rachel's room and I'm glad the door is unlocke. I slowly open the door and I see her laying on her bed with her back facing me.

"Rachel baby, the girls are wondering if your coming down!" I whispered walking over to her and I see her eyes are closed.

"Rach do you atleast want something to drink or eat?" She opened her eyes shaking her head.

"No I don't bloody want anything, just leave me alone!" I stare at her and slap her ass making her glare at me.

"Your going to stop being a bitch to me right now,I'm your girlfriend and I'm here to help you!" She sighs moving over in the bed and I lay next to her.

"Why can't you just let me in Rachel, I know it's a shock to know that your mother might be back in your life but don't waist your life over this news!" She pouts.

"Babe you can't let that woman get inside your head, Shelby isn't worth you being depressed alright?" She looks at me and rests her head on my stomach.

"I know it's just seeing her today made me freak out, I mean I always wondered what my mom looked like and I saw her today." I nod kissing her forehead.

"Your dads don't think it's a good idea to get to know this woman and I agree with them! don't get your hopes up baby!" She nods.

"I guess I shouldn't because what if she's not so good?" I run my hands up and down her stomach telling her not to worry about it now.

"Thank you for snapping me out of my mood, I hate being upset over Shelby I don't even know her!" I kiss her forehead.

"Well why don't you come downstairs, Quinn and your sisters are worried about you, Brittany, Tina,Mercedes, Catalina and Kurt couldn't make it tonight!" She stares up at me.

"I love you! I smile pecking her lips as she deepens the kiss. " I love you too now lets go!" We both get up holding hands.

We go downstairs and Quinn noticed us first and frowns seeing Rachel.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Quinn asked with concern and she looked up from my and frowns sadly. I wasn't sure if Rachel wanted to talk about the run in with Shelby.

"Something happened today and I rather not talk about it, let's just enjoy our sleepover!" Rachel and I sit down and I kept her in my arms.

"Hey Rossi do think you can help me with something?" She smiles nodding.

"Baby do you mind if I let you lay in Arilyn's arms or Quinn's?" She shook her head and moved out of my arms and into her twin sisters. I smile at the two as me and Rossi go to the music room. After we finish what we needed to do I tell everybody to come into the music room. Rachel rushes in and jumps into my arms.

"Shh baby I'm not leaving you, Rossi is going to help me sing a song for you, please just stay in Arilyn's arms!" She nods pouting and stands in front of Arilyn who held her close.

I play the guitar while Rossi plays the piano and I look right at Rachel singing through my heart as she stares at me sadly.

_I would bet my life like I bet my heart That you were the one, baby I've never been so sure of anything before You're driving my heart crazy  
>I can't hold out I can't hold back now Like i've done before.<em>

I sing the main part smiling at her as a tear starts falling down her face. She looks so beautiful.

_Darling look at me I've fallen like a fool for you Darling can't you see  
>I'd do anything you want me to<br>I tell myself I'm in too deep  
>Then I fall a little farther Every time you look at me.<em>

**In Quinn's POV. **

I stare at Rachel wondering what happened before we came here today because it looked like Rossi and Arilyn had no clue what was up. I listen to Santana sing and it's sweet.

_How do you do that, babe? Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you _  
><em>I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this First time in your arms I knew <em>  
><em>The way you held me I knew that this could be What I've been waiting to find.<em>

I glance at Rachel to see her now smiling with tears in her eyes. I know that these two really do have a strong bond and Santana isn't the same person she use to be.

_Darling look at me I've fallen like a fool for you Darling can't you see _  
><em>I'd do anything you want me to.<em>

She slows down which means she's ending the song and I have never seen Santana smile this much in my whole life I've known her.

_I tell myself I'm gettin in too deep Then I fall a little farther Every time you look at me Every time you look at me._

We all clap making her smile and Rachel rushes over to San and gives her tender peck on the lips, I kind of miss Brittany now.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Look At Me by Carrie Underwood.**


	22. Chapter 22  Girly Sleepover Part 3

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's POV. <strong>

I know i shouldn't be thinking about Brittany but I can't help it. Damn Quinn knock it off and just enjoy your night with your friends. My phone buzzes and I see Brittany calling me. She was suppost to be out with Artie, I can't believe she lied about being a Lesbian.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Quinn why are you ignoring my texts or phone calls?" She replied and I can hear her driving.

"Because I have nothing good to say to you Brittany, your out on a date with Artie, I can't believe you lied about being a Lesbian!" I said sighing.

"Look baby I never lied about being a Lesbian I just have those feelings for you but I'm actually Bisexual!" She confessed.

"Wow this is just great Brittany, you embarrassed me this whole time, don't ever talk to me again!" I snapped before hanging up! I sigh walking back into the house.

Rachel rushes up to me and hugs me making me hug her back loving the comfort at the moment. I hear Santana clear her throat making us pull back.

"Hey Quinn were going to sing songs now, do you want to go first?" Rachel asked smiling at me sincerely. I smile nodding and she brings me over to the other girls.

"Quinn said she would go first baby!" Rachel tells Santana squealing with joy and Santana smiles at me before pulling Rach closer to her.

"What song are you going to sing?" Arilyn asked grinning at me. I'm not sure yet. Rachel looked like a little girl laying in Santana's arms.

I smile thinking about the perfect one how I feel right now. "I know what I want to sing!" They smile as I start to sing.

_You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want_  
><em>You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong.<em>

They put music on this time and smile cheering for me.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._

I start dancing with Arilyn, Santana and Rachel join us as I sing again.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself, and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

Rossi dances with us grinning since she hasn't been the nicest to any of us.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, over you You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You tried to break me, but you see._

Santana spins Rachel around making her laugh and I keep singing.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone. _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself, and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.__

I think about my relationship with Brittany and I finally ready to get over my past even if it takes time.

__Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning In the end.__

I finish up the song.

___What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone. ___

___What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself, and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.___

___What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself, and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.___

I end the last part smiling at the girls.

_I'm not alone._

They all clap and cheer for me. "That was great Quinn, I never knew you were a Kelly Clarkson fan!" Rachel beamed clapping her hands.

"Yeah I like her and Adele, I like some other songs aswell!" She nods before hugging me making Santana glance at me giving me a warning look.

**In Santana's POV.**

To see Quinn and Rachel get along it was great but I don't want those two being too close, Rachel belongs to me.

"So who wants to sing next?" I asked making both of the girls pull away smiling. "How about I go!" Rossi said making us nod and I sit down on the couch. Quinn and Rachel Arilyn on the floor with their hands laced together. Calm down Quinn needs a friend right now and Rachel is being that friend. She starts the music.

**Don't live a lie This is your one life Oh, Don't live it like You won't get lost Don't talk, Just walk.**

**It's a liberty walk It's a liberty walk It's a liberty Liberty, liberty It's a liberty walk It's a liberty walk It's a liberty Liberty, liberty **

We all nod our heads to the beat as Rossi rocks it out.

**Heres to all the boys tryin to hold you back Tryin to make you fell like your less than that Got nothing more better than to make you crack But really just tryin to put your dreams off track  
>And you know in the end it'll be okay Cause all that really matters are the steps you take And everything else falls into place There's no price to pay, I say,<strong>

**We're alright (alright) Yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah) We're gonna get it Where we livin, livin We're alright (alright) Yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah) We're gonna get it Where we livin.**

She giggles and sings the next part giving us a goofy grin making some of us laugh.

**It's a liberty walk, walk Say goodbye to the People who tied you up It's a liberty walk, walk Feeling your heart again, Breathing? new oxygen It's a libery walk, walk Free yourself, slam the door Not a prisoner anymore Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li- It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)  
>Don't stop, keep on walking it Don't stop, keep on talking shit Don't stop, keep on walking it.<strong>

She sways her hips to the floor making us cheer for as she sings.

**Don't be afraid To make a move It won't hurt You just do What you would Born to do And everything works out right  
>Don't listen to all the people who hate Cause all they do is make your mistakes For ya, But they don't own ya I just told ya<br>Alright (alright) Yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah) We're gonna get it Where we livin, livin We're alright (alright) Yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah) We're gonna get it Where we livin.**

I smile at my girl as she dances with Quinn laughing. I'm glad finds comfort in Quinn and I shouldn't be jealous of their friendship. My girl is people person and I have to deal with that. I nod my head to the beat smiling at Rossi.

**It's a liberty walk, walk Say goodbye to the People who tied you up It's a liberty walk, walk Feeling your heart again, Breathing new oxygen It's a libery walk, walk Free yourself, slam the door Not a prisoner anymore Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li- It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)**  
><strong> Don't stop, keep on walking it Don't stop (just walk this way) Don't stop, keep on talking shit (Don't like, don't like, don't like, don't like)<strong>  
><strong>Don't like what you do Don't take the abuse Move to the truth Before, come on that means you.<strong>

Rossi puts feeling into the song as she sings and I love it.

**It's a liberty walk, walk Say goodbye to the People who tied you up It's a liberty walk, walk Feeling your heart again, Breathing new oxygen It's a libery walk, walk Free yourself, slam the door Not a prisoner anymore Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li- It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)**  
><strong>Don't stop, keep on walking it Don't stop, keep on talking shit Don't stop, keep on walking it (walk, walk, walk) Don't stop, keep on walking it Don't stop, keep on talking shit Don't stop, keep on walking it (walk, walk, walk).<strong>

She poses after she finishes the song. We clap for her saying that was great. Rachel's, Arilyn's and Rossi's dads come in handing us our food and Rachel takes her Vegan pizza.

"Are you girls enjoying your night so far?" We all say yes and they smile before leaving. Arilyn puts in a movie and we watch it while eating.

* * *

><p>After two hours of having fun, I look around to see Arilyn and Rossi passed out on the floor with their head on the pillows, I look over at my girlfriend to see her sleeping next to Quinn who was also sleeping. I sigh before slowly picking Rachel up and place her over to where we said we were going to sleep together and cover her.<p>

I start to leave to go the bathroom when I heard her soft voice.

"Baby where are you going?" I smile at her seeing that her eyes are slightly open. "I'm just going to the bathroom sweetie go back to sleep!" She nods closing her eyes.

After I'm down I go into the kitchen and get some water then go back into the living room and went next to my girl and put the covers over my body and held Rachel close.

"Good night baby girl, I love you and thank you for comforting Q and being a good friend!" I whispered as she snuggles up to me and I kiss her forehead.

"Love you too Sanny!" She mumbled against me. "I love you too now go to sleep princessa!" I close my eyes falling a sleep with a smile on my face.

**Find out what happens next. The songs were What doesn't kill you makes you stronger by Kelly Clarkson and Liberty Walk by Miley Cyrus.**


	23. Chapter 23 Sectionals Part 4

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning.<strong>

Santana woke up the next morning feeling cold, she wondered if she just felt alone or it was really cold inside in the house. She opened her eyes and noticed that her girlfriend wasn't next to her anymore. "Hey where is Rach?" San asked freaking out. Arilyn smiled at her tiredly.

"She and Quinn are doing their early morning jog together, they left an hour ago!" She grins before getting up. Santana frowns hearing that once again Quinn was spending time with her girlfriend. San looked for her phone and saw that it was 7:45 in the morning. God she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Damn it now I can't sleep." Santana muttered before standing up and walking into the kitchen to join Arilyn.

"So you seemed unsure about Rach and Quinn hang out together, I thought you were going to calm down your jealousy?" Arilyn smirked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not jealous of my girl and my best friend chilling alright, Q needed a friend besides me and Rachel is a people person!" Arilyn chuckled popping a piece of apple in her mouth.

"Do you really think I believe that lie?" Santana knew that Arilyn Berry could see right though her. "Fine I was a little jealous but I trust Rachel!" Arilyn nods.

"Really but do you trust Quinn, she just got out of a relationship and it seems that Rachel could be her next girl, she's my twin sister and I just want her to be happy but don't keep starting fights or you just might lose her all together, I would just think about it!" Arilyn grabbed her bowl of apples and left.

Santana listened to everything Arilyn told her. Just then the front door opens and Santana walks out to see Rachel and Quinn talking to each other sweating.

"Hey girls how was the morning jog?" Both girls stare at her out of breath. "It was great you Quinn thought it would be cool if I tried out for the Cheerios!" Santana frowned.

"Quinn my girl said that she wasn't into joining the cheerios, I'm Head Cheerio so you don't pick who's on the team anymore!" Santana said calmly.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend shocked. "San I've been thinking about it, it might bring us closer together!" Santana glared at Rachel.

"It's still no Rachel, I'm not having you wear a cheerios uniform and girls and guys stare at you, it's not happening!" Santana demanded.

"Look Quinn why don't you take a shower in my room, it's the first door on the right." Rachel told her making Quinn nod smiling at Santana before rushing upstairs with her stuff.

"What the hell was that about?" Santana's eyes roamed her girlfriend's body and saw that she was wearing joga pants that showed the curves in her body, she has on a pink tank top that was rolled up showing off her slim torso. Her hair was in a messy pony tail. "You went jogging like that?" Rachel nods confused.

"Why wouldn't I babe, are you jealous of me hanging out Quinn?" Rachel asked walking over to her, she saw the look on her girlfriends face and sighs.

Santana shook her head. "Maybe a little but I know Q is looking for a friend right now!" Rachel smiles at her feeling San pull her close.

"San would it be so bad if I joined the cheerios?" Santana nodded her head giving her a stern look.

"You don't belong on the cheerios Rachel, Sue will kill you and your so tiny like your sisters, please just don't risk your singing career over Cheerleading!"

Rachel pulled away giving her a hurt look and walked upstairs grabbing her stuff and walked into her shower after Quinn got out.

* * *

><p><strong>On Monday At School.<strong>

Santana walked into McKinley wearing her cheerios uniform again and smiled at the other cheerios and spotted Quinn at her locker.

"Hey Quinn have you seen Rachel?" Quinn looked at her rolling her eyes. "What's that about Q?" Santana asked looking confused.

"I heard about what you said to her, not cool San, she's your girlfriend not some Cheerio you can boss around, good luck today!" Quinn closed her locker walking off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She thought before walking off only to stop seeing her girlfriend and her twin sisters wearing cheerios uniforms as they talked with Kurt and Mercedes .

"I see you met our new flyers, they came up to me this morning showing me what they got and I couldn's say no to the Berry triplets, bye Lopez." The coach left.

Santana walked up to them wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. "This is a surprise, look baby I'm sorry for saying that to you!" Rachel looks up at her smiling.

"I know you are but there are some things you don't know about me and my sisters, we all took gymnastic training and ballet training since we were 3 years old and are in very great shape, since were all petite Coach Sue Sylvester took one look at us and made us flyers." Arilyn and Rossi nod smirking at the head cheerio.

"Wow I'm pleased to know that my girl here is part of my team but that doesn't mean I won't make it harder for you in practice!" Rachel nods pulling away.

"I know but we should get to class, I might be a cheerio but I do not like to be late and Sectionals tomorrow." Rachel slipped her hand into her girlfriends.

"Santana your gay is showing and it's not pretty!" Kurt muttered smirking. Santana glared at him making Rachel do the same and he stops smirking looking scared.

"Unless you want to be my_ new _slushie target, you better not talk anymore!" She warned. Rachel nods.

"Santana isn't afraid of being a Lesbian Kurt Hummel, that was uncalled for even for you, were both on the same team!" The Berry triplets and Santana walk off pissed off.

Mercedes glared her best friend knowing that wasn't cool. "Damn Kurt that was straight up bullshit for dissing your own kind!" She walks off ignoring him.

**The Day Of Sectionals.**

They were doing three songs, Quinn and Sam where doing one song, Santana was doing one song and Rachel and Catalina had a song to do.

"Alright guys this is it, show everybody that this is our year!" Mr. Shue telling his group. They all smile smiling backstage.

"Are you ready Rae, we got a contest to win for our team!" Catalina said smiling at her childhood best friend. Rachel nods looking nervous a little.

Santana noticed the look on her girlfriends face and walked over to her. "Hey babe your going to do great, your dads are out there! you can do this baby!" Rachel nods.

"Thank you for be so supportive and good luck with your song tonight!" Rachel smiled pecking her lips before getting into her place. The music starts and Catalina comes out first smiling at everybody. Rachel's dads smiling at Catalina.

_Did you check the tires Put gas in the car Don't think you need to much, 'cause you ain't gonna get that far Did you pack the good times Don't forget a map Just in case the route you take isn't there to take you back._

Rachel walks out holding her mic and everybody claps for her as she sings with Catalina. Both girls smile at each other before looking at the crowd.

_**You can hold any girl that you like Fall in love when it's easy at night But, you'll wake up wondering why she ain't ever something better When you're lost and run out of road Find what I already know In the end closer's all there is But you won't find this No, you won't find this.**_

Rachel looked at her dads taking a deep breathe and sings alone next smiling at everybody while Catalina comes in a few times. Santana is looking at her girlfriend feeling so proud.

**There's once in a lifetime** _**And there's once in a while**_ **And the difference between the two is _about a million miles_ Oh, you might get lucky while the moon is looking up But in the truth of the morning, the stars will be long gone.**

Both girls smile at each other grabbing each others hands singing together making everybody clap.

**_You can hold any girl that you like Fall in love when it's easy at night But, you'll wake up wondering why she ain't ever something better When you're lost and run out of road Find what I already know In the end closer's all there is But you won't find this_.**

They walk around the stage as the band plays alone making everybody cheer as the rest of the group but Quinn and Sam walks onto the stage and takes their spots not facing the crowd.

_You can hold any girl that you like Fall in love when it's easy at night But, you'll wake up wondering why **she ain't ever something better ,When you're lost and run out of road, Find what I already know In the end closer's all there is Oh, in the end it's me you're going to miss** _**'Cause you won't find this Oh, you won't find this.**

Everybody stared at Rachel as she finishes the song and smiled after she's done as they clapped for .

"Everybody were the New Directions!" Rachel and Catalina said at the same time smiling as they took their spots and Santana glanced at her girlfriend smiling.

The music starts and Sam comes out first singing his part making everybody look at him.

**[Sam] Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.**

Quinn comes out next singing her part smiling.

_[Quinn] Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you_  
>They both walk to the stage smiling at each other as the group dances the dance they came up with.<p>

**[Sam] I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me **

_[Quinn' We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy_

_**Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each others hand Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh Just remember!  
><strong>_

**_You're the one thing I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of) So I'll tell you something This could be love (This could be love) because_  
>I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<br>**

**Hey baby, **_hey baby_  
><em>With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control Yes I know what's on your mind when you say "Stay with me tonight" (stay with me) Just remember!<br>**You're the one thing I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of) So I'll tell you something This could be love (this could be love) because  
>(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life and I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you.<strong>_

They finish their song as people clap for them and get in their spot. The next song comes on and Brittany and Rachel are helping Santana get read then she starts singing as they get back into their spots.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture  
>'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<em>

_**Santana with the group. **_**The group.**__

_**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me Why won't you come on over **Valerie**, Valerie, Why won't you come on over ,**Valerie  
><em>

Santana looks as Hiram and Leroy to see them smiling at her proud. She keeps on singing while dancing with the group.

_Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer? _** lawyer_, _**_I hope you didn't catch a tan_**_, _**_I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you_**_, _fix it for you_, _**_Are you shopping anywhere, changed the colour of your hair, are you busy?_** are you busy?**_And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging all the time are you still dizzy?_** Are you dizzy, dizzy, dizzy.  
><strong>

Rachel smiles at her girlfriend so proud of her for singing in front of everybody even her dads.

_**Y**__**eah  
>'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why won't you come on over Valerie, <strong>Valerie.**Valerie,**Valerie?**  
><strong>_

Santana smiles at the girls as they dance behind her singing as they sing backup.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture'  
><strong>Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me Why won't you come on over Valerie, <strong>Valerie**.**_**why don't you come on over**_**, **Valerie**,**Valerie? _**Why don't come on over**_**, **valerie._

She sings more time with the group singing back up then she finishes the song with them.

_**Why don't you come on over** ** Valerie.**_

She ends the song and everybody goes crazy for them. She smiles brightly and Rachel hugs her saying that she was amazing.

"Thank you baby!" She whispered and they go backstage and wait to see who wins. Rachel sat in Santana's lap as Mr. Shue talks to them.

"That was great guys and Santana you were amazing out there, So were, Rachel, Catalina, Sam and Quinn. good work guys and no matter what were still a family!" They nod.

Rachel stared at Santana and smiled. "You were beautiful on stage baby!" Santana smiles and they kiss each other sweetly.

**An Hour later.**

The whole group was at Breadstix enjoying their win at Sectionals. Rachel's, Arilyn's and Rossi's dads were there aswell joining the group.

"You guys killed it on stage and Santana that voice of yours is amazing, I never knew you could sing like that!" Leroy says smiling.

"Yeah my baby has the skills as Amy Winehouse, she's amazing and so is my Sanny!" Rachel beamed with joy as she sat on her girlfriends lap.

"Thank you sweetie that means the world to me, we all were amazing tonight and Catalina and Rae killed it with their song, Cat sorry for getting angry with you!"

Catalina said that she was over and she's okay with them being friends. They talk for awhile as everybody eats. Rachel and Santana stared at Quinn and Brittany talk and smile as they start getting along again. "I love you!" Santana murmured making Rachel smile kissing her nose. "I love you too!" They laugh with the group.

**Find out what happens next. The songs were You Won't Find This by Carrie Underwood, I've had the time of my life from Glee and Valerie from Glee.**


	24. Chapter 24 Rachel's Badly Hurt Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Cheer Practice.<strong>

Santana Lopez watched her team as they do the choreography she wrote up in her cheer book that Coach looked over. She was wearing her practice tank top and shorts. She looked around like some of the girls but her eyes focused on the two weakest members and sighs. She hated how Rossi Berry couldn't stop moving everytime she got lifted in the air and then her own girlfriend who looked like she was either not listening to her or she wasn't feeling well.

"RACHEL AND ROSSI YOU BETTER KEEP UP THE PACE OR YOUR SITTING OUT NEXT GAME, GET THAT ASS MOVING!" She yelled making the girls jump but nod doing the steps.

Rachel Berry didn't want to tell her girlfriend/Cheer Captain that she couldn't breathe because of the morning jog around the track was tired her out or the fact that she couldn't keep up with all the fast steps. She would sound like a kiss up to the other members of the team but she felt her throat burning as they did the cheers over and over again, She just wanted to go home and not be bothered.

She frowns when she gets lifted in the air by one of the guys on the team and felt like she was going to faint. "Put me down Bobby." Rachel demanded hoarsely.

"I can't Rachel, Santana will kill us if she sees me put you down." Bobby replied holding her steady. Santana glanced at the two as they talked.

Santana saw Rachel turning pale and she was worried about her. Coach was at a meeting in New Jersey for two weeks so she was taking over.

"Alright everybody take a 10 minute break." Rachel gets put down to the ground and she rushes out of the gym and Santana frowns but thought maybe she was going to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel rushed out of the gym not feeling well at all. She stared to walk to the bathroom when she gets pushed into the lockers.<p>

"Stay the fuck away from_ my_ Santana got it british Bitch?" The angry voice demanded. Rachel stared at the person confused and was about to say something when she gets kicked into the stomach making her scream in pain. "Shut the fuck up and don't talk." The person yelled slamming her into the lockers then pulls out a knife and stabs her into the stomach before leaving making Rachel fall to the ground sobbing trying to breathe as blood starts to come out of her stomach.

Santana was getting worried about her girlfriend and she glanced at Quinn who was getting worried. "Where is Rachel?" Santana thought.

"Quinn come with me for minute, everybody work on the steps." Santana demanded before both girls walk out the gym and both girls see Rachel crying in pain holding onto her stomach.

"OH MY GOD SOMEBODY HELP." Santana screamed in tears worried about her girlfriend as she rushed over to her and saw that blood was coming from her side.

"Call 911 Quinn, please." Quinn nods rushing off the get her phone and calls 911 telling them what's going on. Rachel collapsed to the ground completely and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Stay with me baby." Santana held onto her girlfriend as she layed on the ground passed out. "Baby please wake up." Santana sobbed.

**With The Other Glee Members And Mr. Shue.**

The Glee members were talking in the color room when they saw three EMT people rushing past the room with an emergency stretcher and a crying Quinn Fabray with them.

"What's going on?" Mr. Shue thought as did everybody else in the room. Just then Rachel's, Arilyn's and Rossi's dads rush by and they knew something wasn't right.

Ms. Pillsbury comes into the room. "Heys guys the school is on lock down so nobody is to leave the rooms." They stare at her worried.

"What's going on?" She stared at them sadly. "It's Rachel Berry, She was found on the ground passed out and stabbed." They all gasp hearing the news.

**Find out what happens next.**


	25. Chapter 25 Rachel Badly Hurt Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Hospital.<strong>

Santana couldn't breathe as she watched her girlfriend be wheeled off on a stretcher while the EMT people work on her as they rushed down the halls of the hospital. She just wanted to be with her girlfriend.

The Glee club members showed up after school was left early due to this whole thing. Quinn and Santana held each other as they cried. Puck held onto his girlfriend Rossi as she cried in his arms and Arilyn just sat in Finn's arms not saying a word while tears fell down her face. Finn did his best to comfort his girlfriend. The Berry Men were trying to calm down their nerves.

Mercedes and Kurt stared at Santana as she almost choked on her sobs, they felt bad for her because Santana really did love Rachel Berry.

"Shh San you have to calm down." Quinn whispered holding onto Santana's hand. Brittany stared at Quinn missing her much. Santana calms down a little but she wanted her girlfriend to be okay.

**An Hour Later In Santana's POV.**

It was now 6:30 at night and I was in Hiram's arms trying to calm down my nerves. Quinn fell asleep in Leroy's arms while holding onto Brittany's hand. I couldn't sleep knowing my girlfriend was in a hospital room dying from being stabbed. Who ever fucking did this I'm going to find them and kill them. I called my parents and told them what happened and they said that they're going to pray for Rachel.

"San?" I looked up and saw Hiram giving a knowing look to turn around and I see that the doctor is here. "What's going on with my girlfriend?" I demanded hoarsely from all the crying.

"Well we got the bleeding to stop which is good but she lost alot of it which made her slip into a coma, we need a few volunteers to give some blood so she won't die on us." The doctor tells us.

"I will do it." I said and Arilyn and Rossi said that they will too. Rachel's dad said that they will aswell. "Alright follow me." She smiles at us and we all walk to where we get our blood done.

* * *

><p>After that was done. Me, Arilyn and Rossi were the only ones that was a match and it helped because they did more surgery on my baby! I really hope this works.<p>

I walked back to my seat and Finn had his arms open and I thought it was Arilyn but he called my name. I sat on his lap and he held me close whispering in my ear that it was going to be okay.

"I just want my girlfriend back." I murmured making him say he knows and he's going to be here for me. I nod feeling tears falling down my face again.

**At 9:10 at night.**

Everybody had dinner but they never left their spots in the waiting room. "Guys I have news on Rachel." The doctor says making everybody stare at her waiting.

"She's doing good now thanks to the doners but we did more tests and she has a bad fever that was higher then it should have been so we put her on an IV to give her the meds that she needs to break the fever, she's in a medical induced coma, we don't know when she's going to wake up." Santana looked at her lacing her fingers through Finn.

"Rachel is very weak at the moment, you may see her but she's very pale and she won't be able to hear you since she's in a medical coma, She's in room 326!"

Everybody knew that Santana would be the only one that would stay in Rachel's room. "San you can go and Quinn can go with her." Hiram says softly.

Both girls stare at each other before grabbing each others hands and walk to the room. What the saw scared them.

Rachel was laying in the hospital bed looking so small, she was hooked up wires and she didn't look like herself to them.

"Are you ready to go in San?" Santana nods taking a deep breathe. They both walk in and stare at Rachel's body as she lays on the bed.

"She shouldn't be in a hospital bed fighting for her life, damn it why didn't i see that she was sick?" Santana muttered.

"San you have to calm down, it's not your fault alright, the person that did this, it's their fault." Santana nods sitting down and felt pain in her chest.

"She's looks so weak like if I touched her she might break, I can't lose her Quinn! I want to marry her someday and I can't do that if she's not here!" Santana starts crying.

Quinn walked over to her best friend and held her close. "Shh San you have to be the strong one right now! Rachel needs to know that you will stay strong and make her welcome back to us just right, she knows you love her and she loves you too." Quinn kissed Santana's forehead.

Both girls stare at Rachel on the bed and prayed that she would wake up. "She needs to wake up,I can't live without her." Santana thought.

**Three days later.**

Santana stared at the spot she found her girlfriend laying on the ground. She saw flowers in that post along with flowers and cards at Rachel's locker. The whole school prayed for the day Rachel Barbra Berry stepped foot in the school again. She was still in the hospital not showing any sign of waking up.

"San we have to go to Glee club." Arilyn Berry said softly not in the mood to be happy. Santana stared at her and nods grabbing her hand and they walk to the choir room. Mr. Shue saw the girls and felt bad for them. Rachel always brighted up everybody's day and now she was in the hospital.

"Mr. Shue can I sing a song?" Arilyn asked sadly as Santana sat down next to Rossi who laced her fingers into hers. They became close since this happened.

He nods and sits down. Arilyn sits down on the stool and holds onto the mic as the band plays. Santana and Rossi both stare at her.

_You know my soul You know ev'rything about me there's to know You know my heart How to make me stop and how to make me go You should know I love ev'rything about you Don't you know?_  
><em>That I'm thankful for the blessings And the lessons that I've learned with you By my side That I'm thankful For the love that you Keep bringin' in my life In my life<em>  
><em>Thankful, so thankful.<em>

Santana stared at Arilyn as she sang about Rachel and she knew it was about her.

_You know my thoughts Before I open my mouth and try to speak You know my dreams Must be listenin' when I'm talkin' in my sleep I hope you know I love having you around me Don't you know, yeah_  
><em>That I'm thankful (oh) for the blessings (oh) And the lessons that I've learned with you By my side That I'm thankful (so thankful) For the love that you Keep bringin' in my life (in my life) In my life.<em>

Everybody swayed to the beat smiling at her.

_Don't you know that I'm thankful (for the moment) When I'm down and you'll just try to make me smile_  
><em>Make me smile Thankful (so thankful) for all the joy you bring into my life In my life <em>  
><em>All the lessons that I've learned For the trouble I've known For the heartache and pain Thrown in my way When I didn't think I could go on But you made me feel strong With you I am never alone<em>  
><em>Thankful, so thankful.<em>

Arilyn took a deep breathe finishing up the song.

_Thankful (thankful) for the moment when I'm down and you'll just try to make me smile_  
><em>Thankful (thankful) for all the joy you bring into my life<em>  
><em>Thankful Thankful Thankful Thankful<em>  
><em>So thankful So thankful So thankful So thankful <em>  
><em> Thankful Thankful Thankful Thankful.<em>

She ends the song and everybody claps for her. Santana stood up and asked if she could sing. He says yes and she thanks him.

"I'm going to sing this for my girlfriend." Santana looks at the band and starts singing.

_For you, there'll be no more cryin' For you, the sun will be shinin', And I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right_  
><em>To you, I'll give the world To you, I'll never be cold 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

Quinn stared at Santana knowing that this is hard for her.

_And the songbirds are singing, Like they know the score, And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before._  
><em>Oooohhh Oooohhh.<em>

Santana stares at everybody and Imaged herself at the hospital singing this.

_And I wish you all the love in the world, But most of all, I wish it from myself._

She starts sobbing but controls herself to finish up the song.

_And the songbirds keep singing, Like they know the score, And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before, like never before Like never before._

Everybody clapped for her with tears in their eyes. Santana rushed out and sobs falling to the ground.

"Santana?" Santana looked up staring at the person. "Please just go away." She looked down sobbing.

"I need to tell you something." She looked up at the person confused. The person sighs.

"I'm sorry Santana I was jealous of you and Rachel that I saw her in the hallway and stabbed her." Santana looked up at them filled with hatred.

She stands up not caring that she's in front of the choir room and slaps their face making them fall to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO ME, TO _HER_ OF ALL PEOPLE." She starts sobbing harder kicking her and glared at her. Puck and Mr. Shue rushed out and held her back.

"RACHEL COULD BE DIED BECAUSE OF _YOU_, YOU FUCKING BITCH I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL,'YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL THIS FUCKING BITCH, NOBODY MESSES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." She screamed while kicking her feet. They brought her away from her.

The person starts crying. The whole Glee club looked at the person hating them. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU MESSED UP BITCH." Rossi yelled wanting to hurt her.

"I'm sorry but Santana was mine before Rachel showed up and now I've lost her." The person said.

Quinn Fabray stared at Willow Cortez(Santana's ex that moved back) shocked.

**Find out what happens next. The songs were Thankful by Kelly Clarkson and Songbird from Glee.**


	26. Chapter 26 Rachel's Badly Hurt Part 3

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's Hospital Room.<strong>

After her breakdown in the hallway of McKinley. Santana wanted to kill her old girlfriend Willow for hurting her so badly. She wanted to kill her girlfriend because she was jealous of their relationship? it killed her inside knowing that was the truth. She just wanted Rachel to wake up. Santana walked into her girlfriend's hospital room and saw that she was less pale then she was and she was no longer in a medical induced coma just a normal coma. Santana sat down and grabbed ahold her girlfriend's hand and sighs.

"Hey baby it's me again, I found out who did this to you and I went all Lima Heights on her ass! I would have killed her but Mr. Shue and Puck pulled me before it got worse."

She knew Rachel wouldn't respond to her but she wished she would. "I sang for you baby and I choked up a little because I just miss hearing your voice, hearing your laugh and seeing your smile! I miss having you in my arms and feeling your lips on mine, please wake up, I'm lost without you Rachel." Santana said softly.

"Hello Ms. Lopez, I see your back again." The doctor said walking over to her. Santana nods looking at Rachel's doctor.

"How is she doing?" The doctor smiles brightly. "We took some more tests this morning and she can hear what your saying now." Santana smiles hearing that.

"Her dads were here before and I told them that her fever is down but she's still sick, when she wakes up she needs to rest! I changed the bandage around her stomach already but she's showing progress Santana, your a very supportive girlfriend to miss Berry here." Santana nods smiling.

"I will check on you later but I will leave you alone." The doctor leaves. Santana looked at Rachel and frowns.

"Your showing progress baby but if only you would wake up." Santana muttered. Just then Puck walks in with his guitar.

"Hey San I was wondering if you wanted to sing a song for Rachel and I will play." Santana smiles at him and nods. He starts playing and she looks at Rachel as she starts singing and didn't want to cry just yet.

_Oh yeah, babe yeah yeah yea_  
><em>What I wouldn't give to Wrestle over the remote control What I wouldn't give to Hit you harder than you thought I could With the pillow Can we stop just for a second Cause you got a feather in your eye I get it out and you kiss me And then we get back to our pillow fight Man, that sounds nice, ooh.<em>

She grabbed her girlfriend's limp hand and thought about the times they were together laughing and goofing around as she sang.

_If the sky began to fall We wouldn't even notice Really wouldn't bother us at all If the world came to an end Nothing matters with us two When I'm laying around with you When I'm laying around with you What I wouldn't give to._

**Flashback.**

Santana stared at her new girlfriend as they hung out alone on a saturday. They were in the kitchen.

"San you better be careful I don't want burning anything." Rachel said worried. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and frowns when she burns the popcorn.

Rachel laughs making San frown and starts to pout. "Aww baby that's okay, I will go to the store and get new popcorn."

_What I wouldn't give to Cook you dinner from the microwave What I wouldn't give to Burn the popcorn And hear you tell me "Baby that's OK" (Baby that's OK)_

Santana waited for Rachel to come back and got nervous because she misses her girlfriend. A few minutes later Rachel comes back grinning.

"Are you ready for a night together baby?" Santana grins rushing over to her and kisses her passionately.

_And then you leave to go to the store And it's almost too much for me Though I know it'll only be a minute And then you come back through the door With a bagful of all the foods That we're not supposed to eat That's the night that can't be beat, ooh._

**End of Flashback.**

Santana felt tears falling down her face as she sings and looked at her girlfriend as she sang the main part again.

_If the sky began to fall We wouldn't even notice Really wouldn't bother us at all If the world came to an end Nothing matters with us two When I'm laying around with you When I'm laying around with you What I wouldn't give to_  
><em>I wanna be in your arms Where no harm Could ever come my way I wanna be where you are Though near or far Every night and day, ooh.<em>

Puck smiled at Santana as she sang and knew that Rachel stole her heart the moment they stared into each others eyes. Santana kissed her hand before singing again.

_If the sky began to fall We wouldn't even notice Really wouldn't bother us at all If the world came to an end Nothing matters with us two When I'm laying around with you When I'm laying around with you,_

Santana looked at her girlfriend sadly finishing up the song.

_If the sky began to fall We wouldn't even notice Really wouldn't bother us at all If the world came to an end Nothing matters with us two When I'm laying around with you When I'm laying around with you Ooh, when I'm laying around with you Ooh oh, when I'm laying around with you._

She stopped singing and Puck stopped playing. They just sit there not saying a word then everything changed. Rachel's heart rate monitor started beeping strongly.

They both saw doctors rushing in and Santana was pulled out by Puck as she screamed and cried. Puck was scared aswell but he comforted his best friend.

"She's going to be okay Santana, just have faith in her." Puck murmured rubbing her back as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Later.<strong>

Santana sat on her bed after coming home from cheer practice. She looked at the pictures of her and Rachel together and sighed.

"Santana can you come down for a minute?" Hiram Berry yelled from downstairs. She sighs because all she wanted to do was lay on her bed crying herself to sleep and dream about her time with her girlfriend. She walked out of her room and walked downstairs. "Were in the kitchen." Santana walked in and saw Hiram and Leroy staring at her.

"What's going on?" She asked sadly. They said the hospital called and what them to come down. She frowns and grabbed her coat.

They drive to the hospital and the nurse said that Santana can go to the room first. She was getting scared. She walked down to Rachel's room and walked in sitting down.

"Hey baby the doctors called us, I'm worried about you since you still haven't moved or opened your eyes! Please don't leave me." Santana grabbed her hand fighting her tears.

"I-I-I'm n-not going an-anywhere." Santana's eyes widen looking at her girlfriend to see her eyes now open. Santana starts crying.

**Find out what happens next and the song was called Laying Around With You by Alexis Jordan.**


	27. Chapter 27 Rachel Badly Hurt Part 4

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

"I-I-I'm n-not going an-anywhere." I swear I'm dreaming. Come on Santana Lopez your still angry with Willow that your hearing your girlfriend's voice but she's in a coma. Someone squeezed my hand snapping me out of my thoughts and I glance over at her to see her beautiful brown eyes staring at me. Oh god I wasn't dreaming. I just start crying, no these weren't sad tears! these were happy tears and I really am happy to see my girlfriend's awake.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked through my tears. She giggles shaking her head and smiled weakly.

"No yo-your no-not dreaming I-wo- woke up early this morning." She responded still stuttering a little. I smile through my tears.

"Why are you talking like that baby?" She tells me that she's still a little sick and it's hard to talk after being in coma. I understand but atleast she's alive.

"When are you getting out?" She coughs a little and I hand her the cup of water. She take a sip and sighs.

"They still have tests to run and they want to make sure that I do physical therapy but hopefully soon." I frown hearing that.

"What to you mean by that?" She looks at me with tears coming down her face. "Due to being stabbed, it made my legs temporarily paralyzed." I froze hearing that.

"For how long baby?" She tells me to sit next her and I get into the bed. "The doctor said they weren't sure but doing physical therapy will help." I start getting tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe this happening, because of my old girlfriend your going to have trouble for the rest of your life, I want to kill her." She grabbed my hand.

"Baby shh don't cry over this! San please listen to me when I say that I love you for caring but Willow will get what's coming to her." I really hope she does.

"What about cheerleading?" She frowns. "The doctor doesn't think it's best for me to be a cheerio for awhile." I nod fine with that because she needs to rest.

"I'm going to be here for you and I never want to see you so pale ever again! I felt so lost without you." She stares at me and rests her head on me.

"I love you too Sanny, I will get better and this is where I belong in your arms always and forever." I smile hearing that statement and kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep babe and I will be here when you wake up!" She nods and closed her eyes and I just stare at her loving that I can watch her sleep and know she's going to wake up.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the choir room at practice sighing quietly. The whole school finally knew that Rachel Berry was awake and getting hated that her girlfriend wasn't sitting next to her, she stared at Rachel's chair everytime they had practice knowing that she wasn't going to be there until she was better. She loved her girlfriend so much that it hurt to see her in pain as she does her physical therapy sessions.<p>

Santana sighs looking down at her black leggings that went great with her red mini dress with her black ugg boots. She listened to Mr. Shue talk about singing Christmas songs. for the week before winter break started. Brad the piano guy starts playing a christmas song confusing her.

Santana looked up when she heard that_ voice _singing to her and stared at the door with the others shocked to see her girlfriend standing at the door singing. She wanted to help her as she watched Rachel walk into the room slowly with her crutches as she sang.

**Rachel.**

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining. Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth. _

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn. _

Everybody was shocked to see Rachel standing in front of them singing the first christmas songs of the week.

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices! O night divine, the night when Christ was born; _

_O night, O Holy Night , O night divine! O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!_

Rachel stared at the group singing the song with passion and smiled when she heard the group singing backup.

_Truly He taught us to love one another, His law is love and His gospel is peace._

**The Group.**

_And His gospel is peace._

Rachel smiled at her sisters as they had tears in their eyes. She didn't want to move that much so she looked at Mr. Shue and he brought over his chair and she thanked him as she sat down slowly and kept on singing.

**Rachel.**

_Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother. And in his name all oppression shall cease._

**The Group.**

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,_

_With all our hearts we_

**Rachel With the Group.**

**_praise His holy name._**

**_Fall on your knees!_ _Oh, hear the angel voices_! **

**Rachel.**

_O night divine, the night when Christ was born_; _O night, O Holy Night ,_

Santana felt somebody grab her hand and looked over to see Rossi smiling at her with tears in her eyes and she knew she wasn't the only one feeling happy to hear Rachel's voice again. Rachel looked at Santana and smiled at her brightly as she finished the song.

_O night divine! O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!_

She stopped singing and everybody just stared at her with tears in their eyes. Rachel knew they were happy to see her.

"Hey guys." Rachel said smiling at them. Santana and Quinn get up and hugged Rachel first so happy to see her.

"I'm so glad your back Rachel." Quinn said smiling at her. Rachel hugs her new best friend saying that she missed her.

Santana grabbed Rachels hand and kissed it. "Baby what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to her.

"The doctor said I could come back but to take it easy and I have physical therapy after this so I'm just here for Glee club and I start school after winter break."

Santana nods and helps Rachel up and brought her to the bottom chair next to hers. Rachel thanked her and slipped her hand into hers.

"Well were glad to have you back Rachel." Mr. Shue says standing up again and everybody clapped for Rachel being back. Quinn watched Rachel and Santana stare at each other with so much love in their eyes. She looked at Brittany as she sat on Artie's lap giggling as he whispers in her ear.

They talk more and Artie sings a song and so does Finn. After Glee club Santana drives Rachel to her session.

"Do you think Connie is going to flirt with you again today?" Santana muttered getting angry just thinking about it.

Rachel stared at her girlfriend confused. "She's not flirting with me baby, she's helping me walk again." Santana sighs nodding before helping her girlfriend out of the car and they walk into the hospital slowly. Connie spots them and smiles brightly seeing Rachel but frowns slightly seeing Santana with her.

"Hey girls I see Rachel is ready for her session, you know where to sit Santana." Connie says helping Rachel move over to the bar where she walks.

Santana rolls her eyes and take a seat in the chair, she didn't trust her baby's physical therapist Connie. She noticed how Connie was around her girlfriend as she helped her work on getting her to walk right again. Connie was 24, from France, spoke in sexy french accent and spoke great french but okay English and was very pretty, she had dark red hair, dark blue eyes and gorgeous pale skin.

She looked at Rachel like she was the amazing thing in the world. "Remeber Connie she _belongs_ to me." Santana muttered as she talked with Quinn as the girl walked in.

Connie rolled her eyes ignoring the comment and kept helping Rachel. "Are you ready to lift your left leg Rachel?" Santana growled hearing the french accent.

Rachel shook her head not wanting to get anymore pain her stomach. "Rachel if you want to walk again, you have to atleast try." Rachel frowns shaking her head.

Rachel glanced over at her girlfriend and smiled really glad she was here. Connie noticed and sighs getting Rachel to focus on what she's supposed to be doing.

"Rachel you need to stay focus and try lifting your left leg up, I want to see how your doing with it, your never going to walk right if you can't work with me." Connie said annoyed.

Santana didn't like her tone and walked over to them glaring at Connie.

"She's still hurting Connie, watch your tone with my girlfriend alright! If she's not ready then work on the right leg." Connie rolls her eyes and scuffs.

"Your supposed to be sitting down Santana, maybe she won't do it because your here, why don't you leave." Connie snapped.

Santana couldn't believe Connie was giving her shit for no reason, she was concerned for Rachel and Connie wasn't doing her job.

"You better be lucky that I'm being respectful of my woman or your ass would on the ground! stop worrying about me and focus on getting my girlfriend better."

Santana demanded. "Can you guys just stop fighting, it's stressing me out." Rachel said getting annoyed herself.

Rachel didn't want them fighting so she lifted her left leg up slowly feeling the pain in her stomach start to get worse and screamed. Connie rushed over to her and told her to put her leg down. She slowly did and Connie checked over her stomach. It was okay but she needed to take it easy.

"Alright Rachel since your in pain, I will let you go and I will see you in two days." Rachel nods and Santana helps her and they leave the hospital.

**At Home.**

Santana was watching a movie with Rachel and Annabella in Rachel's room. Ana fell asleep and both girls were still watching the movie.

"Why do you always start a fight with her everytime we do these sessions?" Rachel asked staring at her.

"She was getting on my nerves and I wanted you to be alright." Rachel sighs before yawning.

"Try not to worry about my feelings when it comes to Connie helping me, she's doing her job." Santana pecks Rachel's lips and pulls back.

"Alright I'm sorry but if it gets too hard I'm saying something." Rachel smiles tiredly saying alright then closed her eyes.

Santana turns the movie off and turns the light off and wraps her arms around her girlfriend as she got back into the bed and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**Find out what happens next. The song was O Holy Night from Glee.**


	28. Chapter 28 Quinn's Love Confession

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Berry Household.<strong>

It was finally winter break and Santana was wrapping Rachel's present while she was at physical therapy with Her dads. Rossi walked into Santana's room and smiled at her.

"Can we talk?" Rossi asked shyly. Santana stared at her oddly before nodding and Rossi sat down on the bed. Santana gives her a look to start talking.

"So I see that you didn't go to Rachel's session with her,why didn't you go?" Santana stared at Rossi and sighs.

"I didn't want to start another fight with Connie, that woman bugs the fuck out of me! Rachel also band me from coming with her." Rossi laughs knowing that.

"I knew it Rachel hates fighting, anyways I know we've been getting along due to my sister being in the hospital last month but that still doesn't bring us to figuring out our differences, I just want to talk about it if that's okay with you." Santana sighs and nods looking at her. She wanted to make Rachel happy and she's really irresistable when she gives you those puppy dog eyes. Santana knew that Rachel wanted her and Rossi to get along or atleast talk about their problems.

"I just want to know why you hate me so bady, I never did anything to you but as soon as I started even friends with Rachel you became a bitch to me."

"Because me and Rachel have the been like best friends even if were triplets and Arilyn is the baby of us but she's still close to Rachel! I felt like I was not only losing my twin sisters but I was also losing my best friends, it was hard for me and Arilyn when Rachel came out to us and I got jealous, I know some of the things I said to you weren't right and you said some things that were wrong aswell." Santana nods agreeing with her but she was shocked that Rossi was jealous of her.

"I never wanted to make you feel like you couldn't be apart of my family, hell my dads love you they would adopt you if you and Rach weren't so in love with each other! They have been planning your wedding since Rachel told them that you and her were dating, they love you and I just want us to get along." Rossi admited.

Santana smiles at her telling her to sit next to her. "Your not going to kill me are you?" Rossi asked unsure if she should be near Santana.

"Rossi do you really think I'm going to kill you?" Rossi nods making Santana frown slightly but she puts the smile back on her face.

"Rossi Anna Berry I'm not going to kill alright, I never wanted you feel like you weren't part of your sisters life because I joined your family, she's yours and Arilyn's triplet Rossi and I'm just her girlfriend, do you see how strongly she is to you? she might be in love with me in a way that we might get married some day but you and Arilyn have the strongest bond that I can't break." Rossi listens to her feeling bad for being mean to her.

"Your three gorgeous British triplets that have two great dads that love you so much while I was kicked out of my house for being a lesbian, they haven't asked me to move back in with them! That's telling me that I'm lucky to have this family, I want to be friends with you Rossi and I'm sorry you feel like I stole her from you."

Rossi stared at her to see tears forming in her eyes. "San do you miss them?" She just nods and her body starts shaking. Rossi hugs her saying that she's sorry.

Just then Arilyn walks in and frowns when she sees her best friend crying with her other twin sister holding her.

"What's going on here, is San alright?" Rossi says that she misses her parents. Arilyn nods and sits with them and hold her aswell.

"San have you tried calling them?" Santana shook her head not sure if she wants to but it still hurts to know that they won't call.

"How about we have a movie day, you don't have to worry we won't bored you into watching musicals like Rachel, she's crazy about her musicals, you should see how Kurt and her are when they have their movie day, it's full on musicals and they sing and know every word to the movie." Arilyn says giggling.

Santana stared at both girls and smiled wiping her tears. "I only like West Side Story but I would love to have a movie day." Both girls squeal and hug her.

"Alright put Rachel's gift away and get your PJs on so we can be comfortable since school ended along time ago and we hate to have you wear that dress all night."

Santana was surprised how much Arilyn and Rachel are alike when it comes to them rambling." Rossi and Santana both roll their eyes.

"Alright Ari I get alright I will change just stop talking." Arilyn pouted and got up and left Santana's room.

"Are we good now?" Rossi asked with a hopefully look on her face. Santana wrapped her arms around her and laughs.

"Yes were good Rossi and thank you for being here for me, I just wanted to talk and I'm glad were starting off fresh." They both hug and Rossi leaves so Santana can change.

* * *

><p>Arilyn, Santana and Rossi were in the living room watching movies with their PJs on as their eyes are glued to the screen. They had popcorn in the middle and they didn't even noticed that Hiram and Leroy walked in the house. Hiram and Leroy noticed that Santana and Rossi were laying close to each other as they watched the movie.<p>

"Hey girls are you enjoying your movie night?" They looked at them and noticed that Rachel wasn't there.

"Where is Rachel?" They all asked the same time worried. They stare at them smiling.

"She's staying at Quinn's house for the night, I'm going to pick her up in the morning or Quinn will drop her off! Her stuff was already at Quinn's house."

Santana frowns hating that her girlfriend has been out of the hospital for two day and she's already spending time with Quinn but not herself.

"If you want to call her Santana you can alright?" The Berry men say before leaving. Santana focused on the movie and thought about it, she would give her girl some space for now.

**At The Fabray House.**

Quinn called Rachel after her physical therapy session and asked if she was coming over soon since she had her stuff already at her house. Rachel said that her dads were dropping off and she would be there soon. It would be odd to say that Quinn was getting a crush on Rachel. she doesn't know what is about Rachel Barbra Berry but she finds her so beautiful, the way she talks in her accent. The way she sings songs and the clothes she wears showing off her drop dead gorgeous body. It scared her when she was in a coma because she thought her new best friend wasn't never going to wake up and she just got her.

"Quinn Rachel's here can you help her, I'm in the bathroom." Quinn's mom Judy said from the downstairs bathroom. Quinn smiles brightly glad her best friend was finally at her house. She walks out of her room and opened the door and saw Rachel struggling with the crutches chuckled slightly.

"Hey Rach let me alright alright!" Quinn said with a sweet angelic smile on her face. Rachel smiled at her."I'd really appreciate that Quinn." Rachel replied nicely.

Quinn also found another thing she found Rachel adorable about her. Rachel's politeness really made her feel good inside but she couldn't take Santana's girlfriend away from her.

"Are you alright Quinn?" Quinn snapped out of her thoughs and said she's fine before helping her into the house.

"Well since your here ready to have a great sleepover, lets get you about changed into some of your comfortable clothes and we can watch Funny Girl since I got the movie from Kurt." Rachel's brown eyes lit up and smiles. "Oh my god I think I just fell in love with you more." Rachel squealed making Quinn laugh.

"Don't let Santana hear you say that, she yell at me in spanish about how I'm stealing you from her." Rachel giggles rolling her eyes.

"I can't wait for you see mine and Kurt's favorite movie and don't worry about Sanny." Rachel says grinning and Quinn just thought she was amazing. They get her changed since Quinn was already wearing sweat pants with a pink t shirt. Rachel was now wearing black short shorts since she could hardly wear pants because she was still in pain. She had on a green tank stop that was rolled up on the bottom so you could see her flat tan stomach but you could also see the the bandaged on Rachel's stomach where she got stabbed.

Quinn walked into the living room with a bowl of Vegan chips for Rachel and normal ones of her own. Rachel takes them and Quinn sits next to her.

"Thank you Quinny, for letting me stay over." Quinn laughs. "Your my best friend Rach so I'm glad your here." Rachel hugs her gently.

They were on the couch where Rachel was sleeping because the floor would hurt her side. Quinn was sleeping on the other couch.

Quinn puts the movie on and start watching it. During the middle of Quinn left to go to the bathroom. Rachel's phone rings and she saw Santana calling her.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" Rachel asked smiling. She loved hearing her girlfriends voice.

"Hey boo I'm watching horror movies with Arilyn and Rossi, I saw that you didn't come home with your dads, I miss you Rae." Santana on the other line.

"I know I miss you too and Quinn texted me saying that she wanted to have a sleepover were watching Funny Girl, don't worry I'll be home tomorrow."

"How about I pick you up tomorrow and we can grab some breakfast, I know this great Vegan place in Columbus and we could go shopping aswell" Santana said with hope.

Rachel likes that idea. "That sounds great Sanny I can't wait for us to spend the day together." Quinn comes back and hears Rachel talking to Santana.

"Tell Q I said hey and I'm glad your getting to watch your favorite movie baby, I love you and Rossi and Arilyn are giving me looks to get off the phone."

"I love you too Sanny and I will tell her, enjoy your movie and I will see you in the morning." They say their goodbyes and hang up.

"San says hi and she's going to pick me up tomorrow so you don't have to drop me off." Quinn stared at her sadly but nods and looked at the movie.

**An Hour later.**

Both Quinn and Rachel were now eating pizza. Rachel was having Vegan pizza while they played the game Sorry and so far Quinn and Rachel were close to winning. Rachel took her and she smiled brightly when she got her last one into home and she screamed because she won the game. She dances in her chair.

Quinn and Judy laugh at how Rachel was acting for winning the game. "Alright Rach calm down so you don't bust your stitches." Judy said grinning before saying goodnight to the girls and goes upstairs. Rachel blushes and laughs. Quinn laughs herself and wrapped her hands around her neck.

"Your so silly Rach." Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's your turn to pick the movie Quinny." Quinn shook her head. "Can you listen to something first?" Rachel was surprised because Quinn hardly sings in Glee.

"Sure Q what am I going to listen to?" Quinn got her laptop and Rachel looked at her surprised but listened.

"It's just something I've been working on but I wanted you to hear it first before I sing it for Glee." Rachel nods ready to hear it.

Quinn starts playing it and Rachel listens to it surprised that this was Quinn's voice on the the laptop.

"This sounds amazing Quinn, I love the beat at the end." Quinn stops the song when it's over and smiles.

"I think it's great song Q, I'm surprised you don't sing in Glee club why is that?" Quinn sighs.

"I don't know I guess I get scared thinking everybody is going to judge me! I never told you that I'm glad your alive Rach because it not only killed Santana inside but it also killed me inside because I just got you as my best friend and I know this sound wrong but I started to have a crush on you and it's not because of Brittany."

Rachel stared at her shocked. She did think Quinn was very pretty but she was in love with Santana and she didn't want to risk her relationship over this.

"Quinn I'm glad you told me about your feelings but I can't just stop my feelings for Santana! I do think your very gorgeous but I can't." Quinn nods.

"I know and I'm not trying to steal you away from Santana I just wanted to tell you so I get it out and the open." Rachel nods.

"Well how about we watch your favorite movie now." Quinn nods and gets up helping Rachel back over to the couch. Quinn puts the movie in and they both watch it.

Rachel stared at Quinn still shocked with what she said to her about her feelings and texted Santana.

**I just really love you, you know that right?*Rae*** She looked at the movie then her phone buzzed.

**What's going on baby?*Sanny*** She texted her back saying that they will talk tomorrow. Rachel falls asleep in the middle of the movie and so does Quinn.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana picks Rachel up at Quinn's house and Santana gave Quinn a jealousy look before smiling at her baby.<p>

"I hope you two had fun last night, are you ready to go baby?" Rachel nods and hugs Quinn saying that she had a great time. Quinn brings her bags to Santana's car while Santana helps Rachel. They all hug then Quinn goes back into her house.

**On The Road With Santana and Rachel.**

Santana saw that her girlfriend was looking out the window looking worried. "What was that text about babe?" Rachel looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Something happened last night and it's really confusing me." Santana frowns pulling over to the side of the road and turns the car off.

"What happened baby that's got you so upset?" Rachel tells her everything that happened the night before and Santana just stared at her not saying a word.

"I think we should be have a talk with Quinn tomorrow but right now I need to spend time with you alone to get over this." Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Sanny please don't be angry with me over this, it shocked me to alright I never thought this would happen." Santana just nods.

"Are you going to break up with me over this?" Rachel asked whimpering. Santana felt her heart breaking over this.

"No baby I told you that I'm_ never_ breaking up with you but if you want to try things with Quinn then who am I to stop you but I'm not going to kiss her."

Rachel stared at her girlfriend shocked. "Are you serious right now Sanny because I don't want to hurt you it would feel like cheating." Santana grabbed her hand.

"Listen to me Rachel, I'm doing this to make_ you_ happy and I will let Quinn know that you will always be mine, I love you but I don't want you to be sad about this."

"I'm not sad about trying things with Quinn but I don't want to hurt you! were a team in this relationship." Santana kisses her girlfriend's lips.

"I promise that when you do feel like you want Quinn to join our relationship just let me so I won't start fighting with her for trying to kiss you."

Rachel nods sadly still unsure how she feels. Santana starts the car and looks for other cars before driving back on the road.

**Find out what happens next.**


	29. Chapter 29 Christmas Eve Date Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Lima Bean.<strong>

Santana had her hand wrapped around her girlfriend's waist as they waited for Quinn to show up. After having breakfast and shopping together Rachel really wanted to talk to Quinn about how she was feeling with Santana being there. Santana was sticking by her girlfriend all the way but it still bugged her that Quinn had feelings for Rachel.

"Are you sure your going to be okay with us talking about this baby?" Rachel whispered in her ear. Santana looked at her and nodded slightly.

"I know that Quinn is gorgeous like an angel Rae and it's not hard to have feelings for her but I know you love me more." Rachel nods and sighs.

Quinn finally shows up and sat down across from them. "Hey girls I got your text Rachel what did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked confused because she saw the scowled look on Santana's face as she had her hand protectively on her girlfriend's waist.

"I know all about you having a thing for my girl Fabray." Quinn frowns knowing that Rachel would tell Santana since they were together.

"Quinn I know you have feelings for me and I told you last night that I found you gorgeous but I didn't tell you that I kind of liked you aswell which I do."

Quinn stared at her shocked. "But what about Santana?" Santana glared at Quinn and calmed down when Rachel gave her a look.

"Santana knows that I like you and she might not be happy about it she knows that I love her more." Quinn nods still unsure what's going on.

"What my girlfriend here is trying to say is that she wants to try things with you."Quinn stared at Rachel wondering if Santana's is telling the truth.

"Its true Quinn but I think we should go on one date first to see if we like each other and then on that day we can kiss."

Santana growled hating that part because the only lips she wants Rachel kissing was hers.

"What if we last longer thing you think, then what happens?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then you get to date my girl aslong as you but I still get to be her main girlfriend got Fabray?" Quinn nods surprised that Santana agreed to this.

"So when should we go on this date?" Quinn asked kind of glad she gets to spend alone time with Rachel without Santana breathing down their neck.

"How about after Winter break I wants to spend time with my baby before she's off with you Quinn, I'm still not pleased about this but I'll deal, just give me my christmas break Q with my girl and her family." Quinn stared at her for a second.

"Fine but Christmas Eve I want our date to happen, mom really wants Rachel to come over." Rachel stared at both girls surprised that Quinn is fighting for her.

"I just said that this _Winter_ break was mine to spend time with my girlfriend, be lucky that I'm even letting you get near her." Santana snapped.

Quinn looked at Rachel to see her looking so in love with Santana. She needed to stop that.

"Christmas eveor no deal Santana, I want my time with Rachel aswell." Santana glared at her before sighing.

"Fine Christmas Eve but if you even think about showing up on Christmas day that I will kick your ass, Rachel belongs to me." Quinn glared back.

"We will see about that Santana, I will call you later tonight Rach, enjoy your day guys." Quinn winked at Rachel before leaving.

Santana glared at Quinn as she walked out before looking at her girlfriend pissed as hell. Rachel knew her girlfriend wasn't pleased with this but she was thankful.

"You better be lucky I love you or this whole deal wouldn't be happening Berry." Rachel nods and pulls Santana's face to hers and kissed her sweetly.

Santana deepened the kiss calming down and sighs pulling back. "She's going to drive me crazy this week." Rachel nods saying she knows.

**Christmas Eve.**

Rachel stood in front of her mirror wearing a cute black and red mini dress with red flats, her hair was in curls and her makeup was perfect. While her own family was having a party with her other family members flying into town. She was having her first date with Quinn.

"You look beautiful baby, you better not have sex with Fabray tonight or I'm going to be pissed,I want to be your first." Rachel stared at her girlfriend and walked over to her slowly.

"Thank you baby and you look amazing aswell, I'm going to miss you but I should get downstairs since Quinn is picking me up." Santana nods awkwardly before pecking her lips.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm going to deal with not seeing you tonight but promise me that you will come join me in my bed later?" Rachel giggles nodding.

"I promise and I'll be thinking about you the whole time." Santana grins hoping she would. The door bell rings making both girls sigh before going downstairs.

Rachel opens the door and saw Quinn staring at her looking amazing in her green dress.

"Wow you look exceptionally amazing Rachel." Quinn said blushing. Santana frowns seeing the way Quinn is staring at her girlfriend but she was going to be calm about it.

"Thank you Quinn, are you ready to go enjoy Christmas Eve with your family?" Quinn nods smiling brightly before she sees Santana staring at her awkwardly.

"I love your dress Santana, I'll have her back before Christmas even starts! have a lovely night." Quinn grabs Rachel's hand after she pout her coat on.

Santana watched both girls leave and she saw Quinn open the door for Rachel before she got in the car.

"You better be lucky that I'm letting you get near my girlfriend Quinn Fabray or your ass would be dead by now." Santana thought as Quinn drives off.

**Find out what happens next.**


	30. Chapter 30 Christmas Eve Date Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Quinn's Party.<strong>

Quinn drove herself and Rachel to her house for Quinn's family Christmas Eve party where they were having their first date. Quinn was so excited to have her first date with Rachel Barbra Berry. She was still shocked that Santana agreed to this whole thing. She glanced at Rachel who was looking at her smiling softly.

"You really do look beautiful Ms. Berry." Quinn winked making Rachel blush a little. They pulled up to Quinn's house and Rachel saw that alot of cars were in the driveway.

"Wow you have alot of people here, do you have this kind of party every year?" Quinn nods saying that all her family comes in from Boston and New Jersey every year. Quinn turns her car off and got out telling Rachel to wait. Rachel thought it was sweet that Quinn was opening the door for her. Quinn helps her into the house and Rachel stares at everybody as they talked or stared at her confused. She didn't like having everybody staring at her because she was famous.

"What are those _things_ doing here?" An angry stern male voice said making Rachel stare at Quinn kind of scared. Quinn couldn't believe her no good father was here.

Judy Fabray rolled her eyes at her ex husband still not believing she invited him here after what he did to their daughter last year.

"She's my daughter Russell which means she lives her with me and I told you that if you were going to be here then you would respect Quinn and her date Rachel."

Quinn stared at her dad as he glared at her and Rachel. "Don't call _us_ things you no good son of a bitch,you should be lucky I'm even alive after you fucking kicked me out for being a Lesbian, you shouldn't even be here but your ass is drunk so why bother, come on Rachel." Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist pulling her away from him.

Rachel stared at Quinn shocked that she just talked to her father liked that. "Are you alright Quinny?" Quinn's heart melted hearing that nickname and nodded.

"I'm fine Rachel I'm just upset that he messed up our date before it even got started." She pouted. Rachel stared at Quinn lacing her fingers through hers.

"He didn't mess up our date alright, I'm glad you stood up for yourself and me! It was so sweet." Rachel kissed her cheek. Quinn blushed and pulled her into the living room where everybody stared at her oddly. Quinn's cousin walked up to them and they started talking and getting to know Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at Rachel as she finished her Vegan food that her mom made Rachel only. She saw her date laughing with some of her cousins.<p>

"Hey Quinn why don't you let Rachel sing a song for us." Her mom said making Quinn stare at Rachel who shook her head blushing.

"Oh come on Rachel why don't you sing it for me please?" Quinn said walking over to her and sat next to her wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist.

"I don't know I mean I just want to enjoy my time with you and relax and not think about singing." Rachel said softly staring into her eyes.

"Okay but promise me that you join in if we do sing?" Rachel nods kissing her cheek. Quinn felt like she was on fire being this close to the girl she had feelings for.

The group sing a few songs and Quinn kept her arms around Rachel's waist as they sang together. Rachel was having fun but she was starting to miss Santana.

"Please Rae can't you sing for one song for us and if need backup, me and my cousin will sing back up." Quinn whispered. Rachel finally gave in and said that she will sing.

Quinn smiles and told everybody that Rachel was going to sing. They all clapped and waited for Rachel to start. The music starts and Rachel starts singing.

**Rachel.**

_Greeting cards have all been sent The Christmas rush is through But I still have one wish to make A special one for you_  
><em>Merry Christmas darling We're apart that's true But I can dream and in my dreams I'm Christmas-ing with you.<em>

Quinn stood next to her cousins waiting for Rachel to give her a hint to sing backup.

**Rachel.**

_Holidays are joyful There's always something new But every day's a holiday When I'm near to you The lights on my tree I wish you could see I wish it every day Logs on the fire Fill me with desire To see you and to say._

Rachel smiled at everybody as she sang and she glanced at Quinn telling her to get ready and they nod.

**Rachel.**

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_

**Quinn with her cousins.**

_Merry Christmas Darling._

**Rachel.**

_ Happy New Year, too I've just one wish On this Christmas Eve_

**Quinn with her cousins.**

_On this christmas eve._

**Rachel.**

_ I wish I were with you_

The music just plays making everybody sway to the beat and Quinn stares at Rachel with a loving smile on her face enjoying the song.

Logs on the fire Fill me with desire To see you and to say That I wish you Merry Christmas

**Quinn with her cousins.**

_Merry christmas darling._

_**Rachel.**_

_ Happy New Year, too I've just one wish On this Christmas Eve_

**Quinn with her cousins.**

_On this christmas eve._

**Rachel.**

_I wish I were with you._

_ I wish I were with you_

**Quinn with her cousins.**

_Merry Christmas, merry christmas, merry christmas, merry darling_

**Rachel with the girls.**

_Merry christmas._

**Quinn with her cousins.**

_Darling._

Rachel stared at the group as they stared at her amazed and she finishes the last part slowly.

**Rachel.**

_Darling..._

Everybody stared at her before clapping saying that she was amazing and Rachel thanked them then felt arms around her and she looked up to see Quinn staring at her with love in her eyes. "You sang so great Rach, do you want to go up to my room for a few minutes I have your gift in my room." Rachel nods and they go to her room.

**In Quinn's room.**

Quinn and Rachel sat on Quinn's bed and talked for awhile. Rachel liked being close to Quinn but she was missing Santana alot more into the night.

"Here is your gift Rachel, I hope you like it." Rachel takes the small box and opened it to see beautiful green earrings that sparkled.

"These are beautiful thank you Quinn, I can't believe you got me these! I feel bad now since my gift for you isn't this great." Quinn shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Rach because this date here is the best gift I can have." Rachel stared at her with a soft smile and put the box into her purse and got out Quinn's gift.

"Aww you got me the teddy bear that I saw in the store, I can't believe you got it for me Rachel thank you." Quinn squeals and hugs her before taking the bear from her.

"I saw how sad you were looking at it and I had to get it for you." Quinn leans over to her and pressed her lips to Rachel's closing her eyes. Rachel closed her eyes and couldn't believe how soft Quinn's lips were but she felt like she was cheating and pulled away. "I'm sorry Quinn but this is wrong." Quinn stared at her and smiled.

"You know I kind of agree with you I think I'm just doing this to get over Brittany, I still love her! don't get me wrong the kiss iwas good but it was awkward at the same time, I think we need to be just best friends Rachel and I hope your okay with that." Rachel smiles agreeing with her saying that she's fine with it.

"Um do you mind if I spend alone time in here for a few minutes?" Quinn said it was fine and walked out closing the door behind her.

_Rachel_/**Santana**/_**Both.**_

Rachel pulled her phone out and looked at the picture of her and Santana holding onto each other smiling brightly looking so in love. She starts singing.

_They say true love, is enough_ _forever, forever_ _Then I'll stay here in your arms_ _forever, forever_.

**With Santana.**

Santana wasn't having fun so she went up to her room and sat on her bed and looked at the same picture Rachel was looking at and started singing.

**Not a thing in this world I won't give up Can't live in this world, if I'm not next to you, to you, to you Just a plain ol' girl, I don't need nothin' They say I got it all, but they don't know that all is you, is you.**

Both girls looked at the picture and sang together missing each other like crazy.

**_So don't give your love away, away, away, away Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh_ _And I won't give my love away, away, away, away Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh_**

**_Let's Just Keep It Between Us [4x]._**

Santana looked out the window and saw how it was snowing. She missed her girlfriend and just wanted her in her arms. Rachel walked out of Quinn's room and walked down the stairs and Quinn took her home and they said good bye before Quinn drove off. Rachel walked into the house greeting her family members before going upstairs.

**Can't see myself, with no one else no never, no never I can make it through, the words with you so whatever, so whatever**

Rachel knocked onto Santana's door and Santana walked to the door and opened it and smiled brightly as her girlfriend started singing.

_Not a thing in this world I won't give up Can't live in this world, if I'm not next to you, to you._

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the room closing the door behind her.

**So don't give your love away, away, away, away, Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh **

Santana pulled Rachel to the bed and both girls layed down staring at each other as they sang to each other.

_And I won't give my love away, away, away, away, Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh_

**_Let's Just Keep It Between Us [4x]._**

Rachel stared into her girlfriend's arms so glad that she's in her arms again. Santana had tears in her eyes seeing Rachel in her arms singing with her.

_Know that I don't ever wanna hurt you And I don't think nobody else deserves you and I don't think I can see nobody else here with me._

Santana pulled Rachel closer to her looking into her eyes singing her part with so much love.

**Promise to love you, and to cherish, and to nurture And when the time is right we can take it further Long as I know that you're here to stay And never give your love away.**

Both girls finish up the song together with tears in their eyes.

**_Away - Away - Away - Away .. Oooooh .. oooh_ _And I wont give my love away - Away - Away - Away .. Oooooh .. ooooh_**

**_So don't give it away baby!_**

They stop singing and just stay still. Santana ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and couldn't believe she was back in her arms.

"I missed you." Rachel whispered. Santana just nodded her head. "I felt lost without you here baby." Santana replied back softly.

"You don't have to worry about me ever leaving you again, me and Quinn had a great first date and we did kissed but it wasn't right and were just going to be friends."

Santana stared at her with so much love in her eyes and kissed her passionately making Rachel deepening the kiss.

"I love you so much, I never want to go through that ever again." Santana murmured against her lips.

"I know baby and I'm sorry I put you through that but were back to normal now and I'm only yours." Rachel said pulling back.

They hold each other for the rest of the night caring that there were people downstairs.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Merry Christmas Darling from Glee and Keep It Between Us by Kelly Rowland.**


	31. Chapter 31 Christmas Day Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>On Christmas Day.<strong>

Santana woke up the next morning feeling something slightly heavy on her! She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked down to see her beautiful baby cuddling tightly in her arms while sleeping. Santana smiles tiredly remembering what happened last night. Rachel came home from her date with Quinn Fabray and she told her that it wasn't worth losing their relationship. They ended up spending time with her family after then they went to Santana's room locking the door and cuddled up to each other for the night.

"Baby it's Christmas wake up that sexy body of yours." Santana whispered brushing her lips against Rachel's neck making her stir in her sleep making her moan a little.

Rachel finally opens her eyes and saw her girlfriend staring down at her smiling softly. "Good morning." She murmured softly moving closer to Santana.

"You move any closer to me and your going to push me off the bed or be on top of me." Santana laughed pecking her lips. Rachel climbed onto her.

"Is this better so you don't fall off your own bed?" Rachel said smirking before kissing her girlfriend again. Santana placed her hands onto her waist.

"I feel really uncomfortable in this dress and I'm sure you do too, how about we change then go downstairs." Both girls get up and get changed into comfortable PJs.

Both girls walked downstairs wearing red sweat pants with green and white tank tops with both of their hairs up in pony tails. Rachel was able to walk a little better without the crutches, her bandage was still placed on her stomach, the doctor said it was healing and to put some stuff on it after taking the stitches out.

"Merry Christmas girls, did you sleep good?" Leroy Berry said smiling at the couple. They nod and sit down on the couch. Just then both girls see Arilyn's dark blonde curly hair boucing as she ran down the stairs squealing. Their dad and Arilyn were always so cheerful on this day.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS DAD, TIME FOR GIFTS YET?" Arilyn screamed jumping up and down squealing. Rachel rolls her eyes at her twin sister. Santana just laughs while holding her girlfriend on her lap, Arilyn saw both girls staring at her and blushed slightly before rushing into the kitchen.

"Wow is Arilyn really that excited about Christmas every year baby?" Santana asked rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's waist.

"Sometimes she forgets that she's jewish and that their are more gifts coming." Santana nods before resting her head against Rachel's. Hiram saw the girls and was happy to see her daughter smiling brightly on this day and not bored out of her mind like she's been.

"Merry Christmas Santana how are you enjoying the christmas without seeing your parents?" Santana nods awkwardly thinking about her family spending christmas without her.

"It's better then I thought it would be since they don't bother to call me but I'm happy with my new family and I got my girl to thank for it." Rachel smiles kissing Santana's forehead. They talk for awhile before having breakfast then open gifts and just enjoy the company.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe who was standing right in front of her looking upset and cold. Quinn wondered what her ex girlfriend was doing standing in her bedroom.<p>

"What are you doing here Brittany?"Brittany stared at Quinn sadly and walked over to her handing her the gift.

"Since I didn't see you on Christmas Eve I might aswell give your gift to you on Christmas! Quinny I miss you and I know you hate me and I deserved to be called stupid because I was acting stupid, Santana doesn't want me because she's madly in love with Rachel Berry who stole her heart." Quinn stared at her unsure how she feels.

"Look Brittany I had a date with Rachel yesterday because I started getting feelings for her and we kissed last night, it wasn't cheating because Santana agreed to this whole date thing but I don't think I can trust you to be near again right now." Brittany stared at Quinn shocked and rushed out of the room.

Brittany goes to her car and drove to Rachel's house. She was angry at Quinn and Rachel for kissing. She pulled up to the house and knocked on the door.

Santana opened the door confused. "What are you doing here Brittany?" Santana asked giving her a look. Rachel stood up and walked to the door confused.

Brittany glared at Rachel as she stood next to Santana. She just growled and pushed Santana out the way before slapping Rachel in the face and pushed her to the ground making her scream in stared at Brittany hard and pushed her against the wall.

"You better have a good damn reason for slapping and pushing my girl to the ground Pierce." Santana said wanting to punch her in the face.

"She kissed Quinn and they had a date together, that's messed up and I can't believe you agreed for them to do it." Brittany pushed her away.

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED MY GIRLFRIEND ON DATE WITH YOUR FUCKING EX GIRLFRIEND BITCH, HELL NO BUT I DID IT TO MAKE MY GIRL HAPPY SINCE SHE HAD A LITTLE FEELINGS FOR QUINN BUT THEY KISSED AND IT MEANT NOTHING TO EACH OF THEM, IF YOU LISTENED TO WHATEVER QUINN YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT! GET OVER YOUR DAMN SELF BRITTANY, LIFE ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOU ALRIGHT, YOU HURT MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN AND YOUR OFF THE CHEERIOS, NOW GET OUT OF HERE."

Brittany stared at her shocked and glanced at Rachel to see her staring at her shaking in tears. "I'm sorry Rachel." Rachel just shook with tears coming down her face.

"Sanny I think she needs you right now." Arilyn said holding her older twin sister worried about her. Santana glared at Brittany and pushed her out of the house closing the door.

"Baby come here." Santana whispered softly making Rachel get up slowly and moved into her girlfriend's arms crying her eyes out.

"Shh baby she's not going to hurt you anymore." Santana murmured.

** Find out what happens next.**


	32. Chapter 32 Christmas Day Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

"Shh baby she's not going to hurt you anymore." I murmured rubbing her back as my baby sobbed. I never thought Brittany of all people would turn into this person that thought hitting was the right thing to do while being angry. My girl is muttered words like I'm scared, I can't take this, I'm getting nightmares again. She's scared after getting stabbed.

"Baby do you want to go to doctors to see if your hurt at all or do you just want to rest?" She said that she just wants to be in my arms. I looked at her dads and they said that she should lay down with her and watch Christmas movies. I agree I don't want her sleeping alone because she would just cry her eyes out more and I just needed her safe with me.

"Shh sweetie why don't I get you something to drink before you choke on your sobs! calm down Rae." She sniffled alittle before looking at me.

"I'm sorry, are you going to break up with me because of the kiss?" I stared at her sadly shaking my head no, I never wanted to lose Rachel ever.

"No baby I'm not going to break up with you because of this, I agreed to you having your date with Fabray but now it's over with, your mine now and I love you."

Rachel just stares at me before whimpering and I pull her onto my lap and rock her so she's calm and finally after a few minutes she's asleep in my arms.

Leroy smiled at us and whispered that only them could get her to sleep this fast so I must really have the touch. I smile and they put a movie in.

* * *

><p>Santana kept herself close to Rachel all day and night. The door bell rings and Leroy opens it to see Shelby standing at the door. Santana stared at Shelby and held Rachel close as they kept talking to Rachel's sisters and their daddy. Shelby stared at all three of her daughters and then her oldest daughter's girlfriend.<p>

"Can I talk to you and Hiram alone please in the kitchen, I just want to talk." Shelby said with pleading eyes. Leroy let her in but told her not to talk to the girls.

Rachel woke up screaming making Shelby stare at the girls worried. Santana rubbed Rachel's stomach whispering in her ear that she's safe now and Rache whimpers calming down. Shelby looked at Hiram and Leroy wanting to know what that was about.

**With Them In The Kitchen.**

Shelby stared at Hiram and Leroy as they stared at her wondering why she was in their house. Shelby clears her throat and stared at them.

"How are you on this fine Christmas day?" They just stared her telling her stop the small talk.

"Get on with it Shelby I don't want you in our house any longer, so why don't you tell us what your doing here." Hiram said sternly.

"I want to be apart of their lives Hiram, I know you told me that it was an open adoption but your not giving me any time to see my daughters, I should have a right to Rachel, Arilyn and Rossi since I fucking named guys, your pushing me away from them! they're going to Seniors next year and I better be apart of it or your going to find yourself in court because I will not let you take my rights away from me." Both men glared at her.

"You better be lucky that it's even an open adoption or you wouldn't be aloud to see them, we were going to call you when the time was right." Leroy says calmly.

"When was that when they were at college it doesn't work that guys, I gave your chance to let me see them now things are going my way, I will be in touch very soon."

Shelby glared at them before grabbing her purse and walked out staring at the floor girls who stared at her looking confused. She waves at them before leaving.

* * *

><p>Leroy and Hiram walk out and stare at the girls sighing and sits down. "Girls that woman was Shelby Corcoran, she's your birth mom." Rachel just kept her head in Santana's neck.<p>

Arilyn and Rossi stared at their sister then at their dad and got up rushing upstairs in tears. Rachel looked at her dads and tears fell down her face.

"This is the worst Christmas ever because all this time you've been saying that our mom died giving birth to us, I can't be around you both." Rachel got up sadly shaking her head and walked upstaris slowly and wanted to be with her sisters.

Santana stared at Leroy and Hiram shaking her head. "And I thought my parents kicking me out was bad, how could you lie to them like that?" She asked sadly before getting and rushed upstairs finding all three sisters sitting on the ground crying in each others arms. She held all of them saying that she's going to be there for them.

Hiram and Leroy just held each other close knowing that they need to get their daughters and Santana to trust them again. They called Shelby saying that they will set up a meeting with her after the break before hanging up.

"I feel like a bad father right now baby." Leroy said holding his husbands hand. Hiram just nods hearing his daughters sobbing upsets.

**Find out what happens next.**


	33. Chapter 33 Special Night

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Eve.<strong>

Leroy and Hiram Berry were staying in Cincinnati for two days since their college friends were having a party. The girls still hardly talked or looked at them without glaring or breaking out in tears. Rossi and Arilyn Berry were at Puck's sleepover New Years Eve party for the night so Rachel and Santana weren't staying the night but they were going to the party aswell but Rachel had other things for the two later into the evening and Puck's party started at 7:15 so Santana was there alone wondering when Rachel was going to show up.

Santana was on her third drink at Puck's party feeling left out as everybody was dancing, drinking or making out with their lovers or random people. Rachel said she was going to meet Santana there but she had to do something.

"Hey Lopez where's your midget girlfriend, I thought she would show up with you but I guess since I stabbed her she's scared of me." Willow Cortez says smirking with a drink in her hand. Santana glared at her ex girlfriend and told her to back off.

"When are you going to realize that nobody is better for you then me baby?" Willow says getting closer to her.

"I really wish mi estrella would get here sooner." Santana thought while moving away from Willow.

"Santana baby why can't we just start over?" Willow said half drunk while wrapping her arm around Santana's waist. Santana wanted to get away from Willow as fast as she could before Rachel showed up. She pushed her off and brushed out he black mini skirt a little. She had a red halter top that showed off cleavage to go along with the skirt, her jet black hair was down curly and she had a red headband on. Her makeup was perfect.

"Willow unless you want your hands still on your body I think it's best that you step off, I have my girl that surprisingly still hasn't pressed charges against your stabby ass, fuck off before I make you because I will go straight up gangsta on your fucked up ass, get out of my face bitch." Santana snapped making Willow stare at her shocked.

"She's really thinking about pressing charges on me before stabbing her?" Willow asked slightly worried about going to jail for murder. Just then Santana and Willow hear clicking of heels that stop in front of them.

"Well I wasn't sure if I still wanted to press charges on you and your family but since you can't keep your hands off my girlfriend I just might do that so unless you want to stay out of jail! step away from _my_ girlfriend so we can both enjoy our New Years Eve." The angry voice of Rachel Berry said. Willow nods and walks off.

Santana watched her ex leave then her eyes widen as she stared at her girlfriend with an blank expression. Rachel smiled at her softly while wearing a red strapless a _Nuj Novakhett_ mini dress that she got in California one summer but haven't worn yet, on her feel were _Christian Louboutin_ shoes also from LA. Her brunette hair was dow in curls and her bangs weren't in her face this time. She on has on red lip gloss. To Santana her girlfriend was the most beautiful girl in the room.

"So what do you think Sanny?" Rachel Berry said in a husky yet feminine voice. Santana licked her lips roaming her body and saw the dress fit all her curves in the right places and the dress showed off her long tan legs. "Damn Berry you look smoking." Artie said from across the room before wheeling off with Catalina on his lap.

"He's right you are working that dress girl." Mercedes says winking at her before talking to Kurt again.

"Is th-this all for me Rachel?" Rachel just smiles nodding and moved closer to San slipping her fingers into hers. Santana stared at her falling in love with her all over again.

"Hey everybody my best friend Quinn Fabray is going to rock us out to a song she wrote." Puck yelled making everybody cheer.

Rachel smiled knowing what song she's going to sing and grabbed Santana's hand as Quinn stood on the stage with the band Puck set up.

"Alright guys I hope you guys like this." Quinn says into the mic making everybody and the music starts making Quinn dance to the beat while singing.

_You're so mono Together we could be stereo St-st-st-stereo Love_  
><em>You look so low low Together we could get high High five St-st-st-stereo.<em>

She jumps up and down singing the song making everybody stare at her shocked that she's rocking out a little.

_Boom boom Supersonic Boom supersonic boom You make my heart go boom boom (You make my heart go boom boom) Boom boom Supersonic Boom supersonic boom You make my heart go Supersonic boom (x2)._

Santana couldn't believe this was Quinn Fabray rocking out to song that should be on the radio right now but it wasn't because people didn't know about Quinn's voice.

_You got me high You got me low You make make me go go out of control I li-li-like the way we flow Well let's go go go Get me that sensory overload  
>Got me got me love Got me love Got me lovesick Got me got me love Got me love You got me lovesick Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, you turn it up.<em>

Quinn winks at Rachel as she sings swaying her hips and Rachel cheers for her while Santana kept her arm around her waist while dancing to the song.

_You're the needle scratching on my vinyl G-g-gambling with that delicious thing It takes two to dance, four on the floor Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808) Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808). Boom boom Supersonic Boom supersonic boom You make my heart go boom boom (You make my heart go boom boom) Boom boom Supersonic Boom supersonic boom You make my heart go Supersonic boom (x2). _

Rachel smiled at Santana as they danced together and she was enjoying her night. Santana kissed Rachel's cheek as they danced and they focused on Quinn again.

_You got me high You got me low You make make me go go out of control I li-li-like the way we flow Well let's go go go Get me that sensory overload_  
><em>Got me got me love Got me love Got me lovesick Got me got me love Got me love You got me lovesick Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, you turn it up.<em>

Brittany stared at Quinn as she sang a song that hoped was for her and danced to the beat feeling alone since she was no longer seeing Artie anymore.

_Radioactive Now you can't stop it We're gonna party all night Radiocative You know we got it We're gonna party all night_  
><em>Radioactive Super hypnotic We're gonna party all night Radioactive Now you can't stop it We're gonna, we're gonna, gonna We're gonna, we're gonna, gonna<em>  
><em>Boom boom Supersonic Boom supersonic boom Boom boom Supersonic boom.<em>

Quinn felt her body was fire as she sang her own song that she wrote and she felt great.

_You got me high You got me low You make make me go go out of control I li-li-like the way we flow Well let's go go go Get me that sensory overload_  
><em>Got me got me love Got me love Got me lovesick Got me got me love Got me love You got me lovesick Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, you turn it up.<em>

The music starts coming to an end as Quinn finished giving everybody flirty smirks.

_Boom boom Supersonic Boom supersonic boom You make my heart go boom boom (You make my heart go boom boom) Boom boom Supersonic Boom supersonic boom You make my heart go Supersonic boom, supersonic boom._

They all cheered for her like crazy saying that she was amazing and she belongs on the radio or on tour. She laughs and says thanks before getting off the stage.

Quinn walks over to Rachel and Santana and hugged them smiling brightly.

"You were amazing up there Quinn and I told you that the song was perfect for your voice." Rachel said beaming with joy.

Santana stared at both girls confused but hugged Quinn saying that she really was good and that she loved the song. Quinn thanked her before walking off.

Rachel and Santana danced for awhile until 9:20 when Rachel said that it was time to go. Santana was confused but they said goodbye to the others saying have a great new years. Santana followed Rachel home in her car. When they pull up to the house. They both walk into the house holding hands and Santana gasped softly seeing that it was dark and candles were lit. Rachel smiled at her closing the door behind them and locked it for the night.

"Wow this why you took so long to get to Puck's party?" Santana asked looking around. Rachel just nods smiling and walked closer to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" San just nods and both girls stood in the middle of the room wrapping their arms around each others waist and Rachel puts music on and they sway to the music staring at each other. Santana just smiled at her feeling so love at the moment.

**_ You say it's easier Alone and undisturbed You said yes and danced before And got your feelings hurt You say most days your good It's not so bad this room Watching the rain today Even though it's clear and sunny And you fight it so hard How to tell if it's real or not._**

Rachel grins up at her wonderful girlfriend as they swayed to the beat and told her that she looked beautiful that night making Santana blush pulling Rachel closer to her.

**_Take a breath and listen (listen) Open up stop wishin' (wishin') All that you've been missin' (missin') Standing in front of you Everything you're fearin' (fearin') All the walls are buildin' (buildin') Take a chance you're reason (reason) Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you._**

Rachel took one of her hands off her waist before lacing her fingers with Santana's and Santana spins her baby around so her back is facing her now and they sway that way for now on with soft smiles on their faces.

**_You start to sway again Feelin' good in your skin You start to remember when You didnt have to try And then the glitter turns to dust The color fades enough to make out pictures of a fire That burns like love You can close your eyes don't worry I'll still be here in the morning._**

Santana kissed Rachel's forehead making her close her eyes as they sway to the music.

_** Take a breath and listen (listen) Open up stop wishin' (wishin') All that you've been missin' (missin') Standing in front of you Everything you're fearin' (fearin') All the walls are buildin' (buildin') Take a chance you're reason (reason) Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you.**_

Rachel looked up at her and smiled brightly so glad that she gave Santana a chance at love with her.

**_And they wont break us And they cant get through Cause I'm gunna be here Standing in front of you._ **

Santana looked right into Rachel's eyes and slowly moved closer to her not believing that Rachel Barbra Berry was hers and nobody could have her! She captured her lips with hers placing her hands on Rachel's stomach as they keep swaying to the song, Rachel closed her eyes deepening the kiss enjoying the feeling of being close to her girlfriend.

**_Take a breath and listen (listen) Open up stop wishin' (wishin') All that you've been missin' (missin') Standing in front of you Everything you're fearin' (fearin') All the walls are buildin' (buildin') Take a chance you're reason (reason) Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you._**

The music stops but none of the girls cared because they were too busy enjoying each others lips. Santana was starting to lose air and so was Rachel so they pull away smiling.

"That was some kiss, what's this all about?" Santana murmured against her lips. Rachel shook her head and told her to sit down and Rachel walked into the kitchen.

Santana was in a daze but sat down on the couch still staring at the hallway that leads to the kitchen. Rachel comes out carrying two plates and hands one to Santana. San didn't understand what was going on but she was glad that she was spending time with her alone without anybody to bug them.

"I made you your favorite pasta and I have my own Vegan pasta and since you like drinking so much, I gave you glass of fine wine and I have Vegan wine."

Santana stared at her surprised. She took the plate from her and put her glass down on the tabele. Rachel did the same as they both took a bite of their dinner and grins.

"Oh god this amazing,thank you for being a great cook." Rachel laughs taking a bite of her own dinner before grabbing her napkin and wiped some pasta off the side of Santana's mouth making both girls blush chuckling slightly. Santana thanked her before taking a sip of her red wine.

"Is that your why your with me baby, because of my cooking?" She rolled her eyes at Rachel before eating her food some more.

"No baby I'm with you because your an amazing person with a kind heart and you show me what true love is." Rachel blushes thanking her.

They laugh and talk for awhile then they finish their meal and wine. They shared a few kisses saying that they loved each other and smiled.

"So since it's close to 10:00 I was hoping we could enjoy a nice place of chocolate covered strawberries, I got two kinds one that's Vegan and Non Vegan."

Santana just nods. Rachel takes their plates and drinks into the kitchen. Santana felt that tonight might be the night where she and Rachel would show each other how much they love each other in a whole new way and she was ready for it. Rachel comes back out with the strawberries and sat down with her crossing her leg over the other.

"How about I feed you a Vegan chocolate covered strawberry first, does that sound good?" Santana whispered. Rachel nods smiling at her telling her it's the ones on the red plate.

Santana picked one up and pressed against Rachel's lips making her take a slow bite as her eyes stay right on Santana's. San felt herself becoming turned on just the way Rach is staring at her as she chews onto the strawberry. Rachel picks one that's not Vegan and does the same thing with Santana and she takes a bite moaning.

Rachel giggles a little and finished her own strawberry while Santana finished hers. They couldn't eat anymore.

"Sanny why don't you get comfortable upstairs in my room, I will meet you there but can you blow out the candles and turn the lights on." Rachel said as she got up carrying the plates back into the kitchen. San does as she's told before she smiled going upstairs. Rachel smirked to herself. She turns the music off.

**In Rachel's Room.**

Santana Lopez walked into her baby's room and saw there were candle's lit and there was a big box with Santana's name on and she walked over to it and opened it to see dark purple lingerie set in her size sitting in the box and there was a note.

**Dear Sanny, thank you for being the girl of my dreams, **

**so I thought I would give you this gift! put it on for me and I will be up in a few.**

**Love Rachel Berry.***

Santana smiled to herself not believing what was happening here. She has waited for this all year and went into the bathroom changing into the gift and smiled when it fit.

"Your ready for this Lopez, don't freak out too much because your about to make love not have sex like you had with Brittany or Willow but your about to make actual love for the first time to the girl of your dreams." Santana thought before checking herself out one more time before opening the bathroom door to see Rachel sitting on her bed wearing a red lace strapless bra and matching lace panties,her curly hair was still in place and she still had on red lipgloss.

San felt herself becoming worm. Her eyes roamed Rachel's body and was glad to see the bandage was no longer on her flat tan stomach and it was healing. Her eyes roamed to her girlfriends perfect perky round breast as they stayed in her bra just begging to come out. She just wanted to take that bra off and have her way with them.

"San are you in there, baby come back to me." Rachel said laughing. Santana snapped out her thoughts and saw that she was no longer standing but she was laying down and Rachel was straddling her waist.

"When did this happen baby?" Rachel laughs before pecking her lips. San doesn't mind and kisses her back lacing her hands on Rachel's ass. Rachel squeals and pulls back.

"Do you like what you see right now Sanny?" Santana nods breathing a little harder then she was before. Rachel starts licking the side of her neck.

"Baby do you want me to make you feel better down there?" Rachel whispered in a husky voice making Santana moan whimpering.

"Please Rae make me feel real good." Santana whispered trying to control her moans. Rachel smirks while getting off her and placed her hand hand on her thigh, San felt chills going up her spine feeling her girlfriend's slender fingers on her body. Rachel saw Santana's eyes closed and had to change that so she slowly brought her hands to her waistline and pulled down her new underwear feeling it already wet by her touch. Rachel was ready for this and slowly placed soft kisses around her baby's soaking wet center.

"Are you wet for me baby, am I turning you on that much?" Rachel demanded licking her away around her but not actually at the right spot she knows Santana wants her to be.

"Ohh yes baby I'm so wet for you! please Rachel make me feel good." Santana begged playing with her breast closing her eyes moaning.

"Take your bra off Tana, I want to see all of you." Santana sat up staring into her girlfriend lust yet love fulled eyes and took her bra off showing off her breast.

Rachel moaned a little telling her to lay back down and she sucked on her breast making her girlfriend moan. She stopped sucking on them then Santana screamed when She felt Rachel's lips on her clit making her moan closing her eyes. Santana has never felt this turned on in her whole life and she moaned louder when Rachel pushed her tongue into her.

"Damn babyyyyy, keep going oh yes that feels gooddddd." Santana moaned.

Santana couldn't believe this was happening, she moaned louder when she felt Rachel's tongue roaming her insides hitting her in the right spots. Damn she loved this side of Rachel Berry. Rachel pulled out her making her whimper. "What do you want baby tell me." Rachel said softly smirking.

"I need you to _make love _to me Rachel." She answered not sure if she can take it much longer. Rachel sticks her fingers in her girlfriend feeling herself get hot and bothered just hearing San moaning and starting going in and out of her slowly at first before picking up the pace.

"Ohh please don't stop babyyyyyyyyy."She says moaning. Rachel doesn't stop and rubbed at her clit harder feeling her clenching around her fingers tightly.

"Ohh baby your so tight, are you getting close?" Rachel said moving faster into her hitting her spot and Santana squeals loudly into the pillow as she comes harder then she's ever done before and Rachel slowed down after a few minutes. Santana stopped breathing so hard and looked at her and smiled.

"That was the best feeling i've ever had, are you ready for your turn?" Santana said sitting up and she looked at the clock to see that it was 11:15.

Rachel was nervous because she was still a virgin and she wanted it to be right and she was scared that she was going to hurt badly. It was her first time after all.

San saw her look and pulled her up to her and told her that she promised not to hurt her and to be very careful and slow and she wouldn't move until she was ready.

"Alright make love to me Sanny, I want to feel how much you love me." Rachel whispered and Santana nods kissing her lips passionately then both of them get under the covers.

Santana stares into Rachel's eyes telling her that she loves her before kissing her neck! Rachel moans softly as she feels her girlfriend's lips on her bare shoulder.

"I'm going to take off off your bra and panties okay?" Rach nods staring up at her girlfriend and moved up a little so her girl could take her bra off and then she felt her bottom half become cold since Santana took her panties and through them out of the bed. Rachel layed back down and pulled Santana down with her.

"I love you so much and you make me so happy to be with you Santana Camila Lopez." Rachel ran her fingers through her jet black hair. Santana smiled.

"I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry and hopefully some time you will be Rachel Barbra Berry Lopez, right now I'm going to make love to you." She just nods.

Santana kissed her passionately again before making her way down to her stomach which she kissed softly then then she did the same thing Rachel did to her but softer at first making Rachel moan loving the feeling. After awhile Santana put one of her fingers inside her slowly and saw tears coming down her baby's face.

"Shh baby do you want me to pull out?" Rachel shook her head and Santana pushed more into her making Rachel whimper in pain. Finally pushing all the way and she knows that she broke Rachel's hymen and Rachel just sobbed for a few minutes feeling pain then Rachel stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry baby for the pain but it's all over now, do you want me to keep going?" Rachel nods and Santana goes out of her then goes back in her making Rachel feel the pleasure and less of the pain and she closed her eyes moaning. Santana smiled and starts sucking on her breast making her moan loudly.

"Oh goddd Sannyyyyy that feels so gooddddddd, keep going harder." Rachel moaned as she felt Santana adding another finger and pushing into her harder.

"Damn Rae You like that me making love to you this hard?" Rachel just moaned making Santana smirk then she pulled out and pressed her throbbing heat against her and grinded herself against Rachel's wetness making both of them moan together.

"Yessssssssssss right there baby keep moving with me." Santana moaned as her and Rachel grinded against each other harder then ever and pretty soon Rachel was becoming close and so was Santana and finally after a an hour they both come together moaning into each others ears. They grind against each other slowly before looking at the clock that read 12:03 and they smiled each other laughing softly and kiss each other lips.

"Happy New Years baby!" Santana laced her fingers in Rachel's and Rachel smiled looking into eyes.

"Happy New Years honey, thank you for making feel great, I loved that." Rachel whispered and Santana moved out her and layed next to her pulling the covers over both them.

"Sleep tight Rachel Berry, I love you." Santana said before closing her eyes. Rachel stared at her before resting her head against her chest and fell asleep.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Lovesick by Emily Osment and Standing In Front Of You by Kelly Clarkson.**


	34. Chapter 34 The Day After

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Day.<strong>

Santana Lopez woke up slowly the next morning feeling a little sore in her core trying to figure out why then she remembered what happened last night with Rachel. She yawned glancing at the clock to see that it was 8:20 in the morning. She smiled to herself when she saw her girlfriend sleeping peaceful next to her naked with the sheet cover her and she smiled thinking about what happened last night and she got up slowly trying not to wake Rachel up.

"I'm so glad we made love for the first time last night." Santana thought before leaving her girlfriend's bedroom and took a shower in her own bathroom. After she was done she dried off and put on clean underwear and a new bra before putting on some yoga pants and white tank top. She put her hair into a messy pony tail. She went back to check on her girlfriend to see that she was still sleeping. Santana smiles before she goes downstairs and starts making breakfast for the both of them.

**With Rachel.**

Rachel Berry woke up a little bit after Santana did and noticed that she was no longer next to her girlfriend. She looked at herself and got up walking into her bathroom feeling the pain in her core. She smiled though because she knows that she gave herself to her girlfriend Santana Lopez. She turned the water on and stepped into it feeling the steaming hot water hit her body calming down her stiff and sore body. She moaned feeling alittle better. She washed herself and finally got out. She looked at herself in the mirror and walked out of her bedroom scrunching her nose because she could still smell the love making on her bed. She puts on clean underwear and a bra and puts on a purple tank top and black short shorts. She puts her hair in a messy pony tail. Rachel took her sheets and covers off her bed and through them in the laundry basket before putting brand new sheets on and a different cover on it. She smiled to herself and sat on her bed and closed her eyes for a minute.

* * *

><p>Santana walked upstairs after making herself pancakes while making Rachel Vegan pancakes and they both had orange juice. She brought the tray of food up and walked to Rachel's room hoping she wasn't sleeping still. She walked into the room to see Rachel ontop of the bed now dressed with her eyes closed.<p>

"Good morning baby, I made us both breakfast." Santana said softly making Rachel open her eyes smiling.

"Good morning gorgeous and happy new year! wow that breakfast smells good." Santana smiles and sits down with her. Rachel smiles at her and pecks her lips.

San hands Rachel her plate after they pull away and Rachel thanks her before taking a bite of her breakfast. After they finished their breakfast they talked.

"So how are you feeling after last night?" Rachel was now resting her body against her girlfriends after she put the tray on the floor.

"I'm feeling great a little sore but great! you weren't too fast with me and I enjoyed every moment of it." Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's and smiled.

"I know I told you that I've only had sex with people but it wasn't just your first time baby, it was my first making love." Rachel looked at her surprised.

"Well I'm glad I was your first and hopefully I'm your last." Rachel murmured feeling her eyes close slowly and Santana kissed her forhead telling her to rest since they have school in two days. Santana stared at her baby as she slept in her arms. "I love you Rachel and I will never hurt you." She murmured.

* * *

><p>Santana,Quinn, Brittany, Rossi, Arilyn and Rachel and the other cheerios stood in the gym wearing their cheerios uniforms.<p>

"Practice is closed for two weeks, I need time to think, enjoy your freedom." Coach said with no feeling before leaving the gym. Rachel stared at her girlfriend confused.

"What's that about baby?" Rachel whispered. Santana wasn't sure but she was going to find out tomorrow.

"Alright I guess your free to go but I need my co. Captain Fabray and my flyer Rachel to stay back." They all nod and they leave but Santana, Quinn and Rachel stay.

"Do you know what's going on with Coach?" Quinn asked her Captain and Santana had no clue.

"No but I want you to check on her while your in the halls and report back to me." They both nod and Santana smiles wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"You ready to go to History baby?" Rachel giggles nodding and they pull away before holding hands and they walk out with Quinn talking.

**Find out what happens next.**


	35. Chapter 35 Triplet Sleepover Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

Sue Sylvester would never cancel cheer practice for anything. I frown watching the distant look on her face. Rachel stared at me confused.

"You ready to go to History baby?" Rachel giggles nodding kissing my cheek and I can see the jealousy in Quinn's hazel green eyes. We grab our notebooks from the bench and I grab my girl's hand before we walking out with Q talking about our breaks.

"Where did you two go off after I sang at Puck's party?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow as Rachel glances at me with a loving smile on her face.

"We just wanted to spend time alone together for the rest of the new years eve." Rachel smiles nodding as she held my hand and glanced at Q who looked at my girl awkwardly like she wasn't over my girl after their little kiss which still bugs me. I get Rach is attractive with a sexy british accent and I know that I shouldn't be acting like this because I'm in a relationship with the girl of my dreams and I should just enjoy it.

"Hey um Rach I wanted to thank you for saying that the song that I sang was great and I have another song I wrote, do you think I should sing them for Glee?" Quinn said calmly.

"Yes Quinny you have a great voice that's got a different range then others, what's the song called?" Quinn looked at me then back at Rachel.

"One is called Truth Or Dare and I'm doing another one that's by somebody else." Rachel squeals jumping up and down making my laugh softly.

Rachel beams at me making me hold her close. "That's pretty cool Q maybe I should start writing songs." Both girls smile at me.

"You wrote that great song about believing in yourself baby, you could totally do that." I peck my girl's cheek before we all go to our next class.

* * *

><p>After a few classes and lunch it was time for Glee practice and Quinn was going to sing her new songs for the group today and I was wondering how it's going to be.<p>

"Alright Quinn says that she has two songs that she wants to sing for us, so whenever your ready." Mr. Shue says as we sit in our seats. Rachel was leaning against me smiling nad I had my arm around her waist as we watched Quinn get set up with the band. She turns around staring at us and walks up to the mic and the music starts making all of us stare at her surprised because it's got a great beat and were cheering for Quinn as she dances. She looks at us now singing.

_I got a secret, I'm telling everyone Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play it dumb I made a promise, I think I'm ready to break It's just a question, there's nothing wrong or right But your intentions could keep you up all night You play with fire, you need a way to escape._

She grins looking at us as she sings the main part and I'm actually liking this song.

_And when the lights go out, go out We're just beginning And all around, our eyes are looking down You spin the bottle round And round, and round, and round, na na na na na_  
><em>Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips Really his, Tock tock Where's your heart beat, beating? Dare, time's up, are you ready or not? Tick tick tock, So don't stop When you get that feeling now-ow-ow Tock tock, 'cause your heart'd be beating Now-ow it's just a game.<em>

I stare at Quinn surprised because she's actually rocking out to this kickass song and I know Mr. Shue and the others but Rachel are wondering who wrote this.

_I feel uneasy, I feel a little scared I see the danger in being unprepared I try to hide it before I make a mistake_  
><em>So when the truth is out, it's out We're just beginning And not a sound, our eyes are staring down We spin the bottle round And round, and round, and round, na na na na na.<em>

Rachel stares at me so shocked and I'm feeling the same way as Quinn makes all of us cheer and clap for her. Quinn smirks at us grinning as she sings.

_Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips Really his, Tock tock Where's your heart beat, beating? Dare, time's up, are you ready or not? Tick tick tock, So don't stop When you get that feeling now-ow-ow Tock tock, 'cause your heart'd be beating Now-ow it's just a game._

She sways her hips to the beat smirking at us while singing.

_I'm ready, so ready So take me on (so take me on) Keep steady, Don't drag this on And on, and on, and on_  
><em>Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips Really his, Tock tock Where's your heart beat, beating? <em>

_Dare, time's up, are you ready or not? __Tick tick tock, So don't stop When you get that feeling._

Quinn walks over to us dancing to the beat and I stand up with Rach and we are dancing with her as she finishes the song.

_Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips Really his, Tock tock Where's your heart beat, beating? Dare, time's up, are you ready or not? Tick tick tock, So don't stop When you get that feeling now-ow-ow Tock tock, 'cause your heart'd be beating Now-ow it's just a game._

She walks back to the mic stand and looks down as another intro comes and it's a soft one a little.

_I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek And this is so hard 'cuz I didn't see That you were the love of my life and it kills me __I see your face in strangers on the street I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep And in the limelight, _

_I play it off fine But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_  
><em>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night.<em>

She's looking right at Brittany while singing the main part of her song.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me Young love murder, that is what this must be I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_  
><em>The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed Young love murder, that is what this must be I would give it all to not be sleeping alone. <em>

Rachel smiles at me and laced her fingers with mine and we sit back down watching Quinn sing to Brittany and I know they will be okay.

_I remember the time we jumped the fence when The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in You held my hand and they made me crawl I swear to God it was the best night of my life._

Brittany stared at her with tears forming in her eyes and she stands up singing to Quinn now and we all smile.

**Or when you took me across the world We promised that this would last forever but now I see It was my past life, a beautiful time Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise**  
><strong>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise.<strong>

Quinn took her hand out letting Brittany take it and they both sing together with tears in their eyes.

**_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me Young love murder, that is what this must be I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_**  
><strong><em>The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed Young love murder, that is what this must be I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.<em>**

I sway to the beat and Rachel grins as I peck her cheek wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggles softly as we watched the former couple sing together.

_It was a past life, a beautiful time Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise._

Quinn glanced at us with a huge smile on her face as she sings with Brittany and me and Rachel smile at her supportively.

**_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me Young love murder, that is what this must be I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_**  
><strong><em>The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed Young love murder, that is what this must be I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.<em>**

They end the song and we all cheer standing up for them and I clap for my best friend and hopefully her soon to be on again girlfriend.

"Will you go on a date with me Brittany?" We all heard Quinn ask and Brittany nods hugging her tightly.

"Well that was great Quinn and I loved both songs but who was the first one by?" Me and Rach stare at each other grinning before looking at Quinn.

"The first was done by myself and it's called Truth or Dare." Everybody but me and Rae gasped in shock.

"Well it's one of the best songs I've ever heard, you really should get into becoming that type of artist after high school Quinn." Mr. Shue said smiling.

Quinn nods and her and Brittany sit down holding onto each others hands. "I'm glad there working things out." Rachel whispered as she rests her head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>After Glee practice everybody left but Rachel and Rossi, Santana was spending time with Puck for awhile and gave Rachel a kiss before she left. Rachel sits at her seat sighing then the band starts playing and Rachel frowns when she hears her sisters voice.<p>

**I'm scared So afraid to show I care Will he think me weak If I tremble when I speak Oooh - what if There's another one he's thinking of Maybe he's in love I'd feel like a fool Life can be so cruel I don't know what to do.**

Rachel starts singing looking up to see her sister staring at her sadly, she saw Rossi wiping away the tears she had.

_I've been there With my heart out in my hand But what you must understand You can't let the chance To love him pass you by._

Both girls stare at each other singing the song together.

_**Tell him Tell him that the sun and moon Rise in his eyes Reach out to him And whisper Tender words so soft and sweet** _

**I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat**

_Love will be the gift you give yourself._

Rachel stands up and walks over to her twin sister and sits next to her singing right to her.

_Touch him _**(ooohh_) _**_With the gentleness you feel inside_**_(_I feel it_)_**_ Your love can't be denied The truth will set you free You'll have what's meant to be All in time you'll see._

Rossi placed her hand on Rachel's and sniffs a little before singing.

**ooohh I love him**_(then show him**) **_**Of that much I can be sure**_**(**hold him close to you**) **_**I don't think I could endure If I let him walk away When I have so much to say**

_**Tell him Tell him that the sun and moon Rise in his eyes Reach out to him And whisper Tender words so soft and sweet **_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat._

**Love will be the gift you give yourself  
><strong>** Love is light that surely glows In the hearts of those who know It's a steady flame that grows (oh ooh oh oh)**

Rachel missed this, singing with her sister was the best feeling in the world.

_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_

**Tonight love will assume its place **

_This memory time cannot erase_

_**Your faith will lead love where it has to go  
>Tell him Tell him that the sun and moon Rise in his eyes Reach out to him And whisper Whisper words so soft and sweet <strong>_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

**Love will be the gift you give yourself ****  
><strong>

Rachel hugged her sister and they sing together before breaking out crying.

_**ooh ooh ooh Never let him go.**_

They stop crying a few minutes and just stare at each other not sure what to say until Rossi finally speaks.

"I'm sorry for treating your girlfriend like crap and I never wanted to hurt you, Santana is a good friend to me and Arilyn and I see how happy you are with her, please just don't leave me behind because I need my twin sister by my side always." Rossi whispered sadly. Rachel wiped her sisters tears.

"I promise Rossi, I miss you and I want my best friend back! I hate us fighting and your always gong to be my twin sister, I love you sis." Rossi hugs her smiling.

"I love you too Rachie and Santana is lucky to have you as her girlfriend but if she breaks your heart then I'm kicking her bloody ass and if you break hers then I'm doing the same with you,you both mean everything to me and I don't want you unhappy." Rachel giggles wiping her own tears.

"I don't want you to be unhappy aswell, what's going on with you and Noah?" Rossi sighs saying that she doesn't know anymore.

"Well how me,you and Ari watch our favorite movies and have a triplet sleepover, Tana texted me saying that she was spending the night at Quinn's house." Rachel said smiling.

"Alright I like that idea and I missed our triplet sleepovers." Rossi grabbed her bag and Rachel grabbed hers and they walk out with their pinkies linked laughing, Arilyn was listening to them the whole time and smiles brightly and laced her fingers through Rachel's other hand and they walk together talking and laughing.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Truth or Dare by Emily Osment, The Harold Song by Kesha and Tell Him by ****Celine Dion & Barbara Streisand.**


	36. Chapter 36 Triplet Sleepover Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Arilyn's POV.<strong>

Oh my god this is going to be the best Triplet sleepover ever, I missed my twin sisters talking to each other! I know it's brand new for Rossi to have me and Rach with somebody other than her. I'm crazy about Finn and I think were going to be together for awhile now. Rossi was sorta dating Puck but I don't think she's happy with him. Rachel is so in love with Santana Lopez and they were the cutest couple in my book.

"Ari are you awake there?" Rossi said making me glare at her as I lay on on the couch waiting to get our sleepover on.

"I'm awake Rossi what's taking Rach so long?" She says that she's changing out of her uniform and Santana called so there talking on the phone.

"RACHEL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU WILL SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND TOMORROW, SAY GOOD NIGHT." Rachel yells back to go the hell and me and Rossi laugh.

"Why do you bug her when she's with San or on the phone with her?" I tell my sister that it's fun to bug her but I won't do it all the time.

"How are things with you and Noah Puckerman?" She winced when I said his name and I know she's having trouble him lately.

"I really don't know anymore, one day were totally happy together kissing, hugging and holding hands then he's ignoring me flirting with other girls." Rachel comes down.

"Well maybe you need to sing to him in Glee club, I have the perfect song for you but first lets have fun and enjoy our Triplet sleepover." We all smile and start dancing to some music and we all dance to Lady Gaga. Our dads came in asking what we wanted for dinner and we told them before doing some yoga.

"I can't believe I'm this out of shape!" Rossi whined making me and Rae laugh at how childish she's acting. Rachel bends her back do the ground and I follow her lead.

"I hate you two right now, were supposed to be triplets but I don't have that skill, can we stop this damn yoga now?" Rossi whined some more. We stop and Rach turns on some more music and I start singing.

_My body is sanctuary, My blood is pure. Do do do, Do do do do._ _You want me bad, I think your cool, But I'm not sure, Do do do, Do do do do._

Rachel grins and sings next.

Follow me, Don't be such a holy fool. Follow me, I need something more from you. It's not about, sex or champagne, You holy fool. Do do do, Do do do do__.__

Rossi sings next.

**If you want me meet me, At electric chapel, (**_Electric chapel_**, **electric chapel**) If you want me meet me, At electric chapel, (Electric chapel, electric chapel)**

We all sing together now dancing to the beat and our dads come into the living room and watch us.

**_If you want to steal my heart away, Meet me, meet me, baby, in a safe place, Come on meet me in electric chapel. _**

Rachel sings now smirking at us and sways her hips.

Don't ask to me, Where you have been, Next to the bar. Do do do, Do do do do. Pray for your sins, Right under the, Caskets will fall. Do do do, Do do do do.

Santana sings alone this time dancing making the crowd go wild.

**Follow me, Don't be such a holy fool. Follow me, I need something sacred from you. Together we'll, Both find a way, To make it pure, Love work in dirty way.**

I sing my part now dancing around my sisters having so much fun.

_If you want me meet me, At electric chapel, (Electric chapel, electric chapel) If you want me meet me, At electric chapel, (Electric chapel, electric chapel)_

We all sing together having so much fun that we don't even care that our dads are dancing really badly.

**_If you want to steal my heart away, Meet me, meet me, baby, in a safe place, Come on meet me in electric chapel._** **_Oh, oh, Uh uh uh, Uh uh uh. Oh, oh, Uh uh uh, Uh uh uh._** **_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Oh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh._**

They move around the stage doing their dance that was very strong and well done.

**_Meet me, meet me, meet me. Meet me, meet me, meet me. Meet me, meet me, meet me. Meet me, meet me._**

Rossi sings one part.

**If you want me meet me, In electric chapel.**

_**Meet me, meet me)** _

Rachel sings the next part.

Oh, if you want me meet me, At electric chapel,

**_(Meet me, meet me) _**

We all dance together while I sing.

_If you want to steal my heart away, Meet me, meet me, baby, in a safe place, Come on meet me in electric chapel._

We finish up the song together and our dads clap when it's over.

**_Oh. (Meet me, meet me) (Meet me, meet me) (Meet me, meet me)._**

* * *

><p>The Triplets were in tears as they watched A Walk To Remeber on the living room floor eating their ice cream. Rachel's ice cream was Vegan.<p>

"I love this movie." Arilyn said in tears trying to calm down. The door opens and all three triplets look up to see Santana staring at them still wearing her cheerios uniform. San saw tears in her girlfriend's eyes and rushed over to her picking her up off the ground asking if she's okay. "Baby I'm fine were just watching a movie, what are you doing here?" Rachel said softly wiping her tears.

"I that you were hurt and your sisters did something to you, don't scare me like that baby! I'm here because Brittany came over and asked Quinn on a date for the night and I didn't want to be alone so I drove home but don't worry I won't interrupt your Triplet sleepover." Santana pecks Rachel's lips and starts to leave when Rachel grabbed her hand.

"San you don't to leave, did you eat dinner at all?" Santana nods and says that she will be right back. After a few minutes later the girls were watching Hottub Time Machine which was Santana's and Rossi's choice. Arilyn and Rachel just sat next to each with their hands laced together whispering to each other as they watched the movie.

"Do you want to leave these two their movie?" Arilyn whispered making Rach shake her head. "I've always wanted to see this one." She responded.

Santana glanced at her girlfriend and her sister as they whispered to each other and she's glad she's best friends with them. Rachel moved into Santana's arms and kept Arilyn close to her by having her hand laced with hers as they watched the rest of the movie.

**The next morning.**

Santana woke up and felt somebody on her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw that Rachel was laying ontop of her with her hand still laced in her sisters hand.

"God why does she have to be so adorable when she sleeps." Santana thought as she lifts Rachel up off her and she goes to her room and finds what she's looking for and sighs.

"I really don't know how long I can take this, I really hope she likes it." Santana sighs staring at what she wants to give to Rachel and lays on her bed feeling uptight.

"I love you Rachel Berry and I hope you will like this gift I'm going to give you." Santana thought before closing her eyes.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga.**


	37. Chapter 37 Santana Comes Out To Grandma

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Cheerios Practice.<strong>

The cheerios just finished a huge practice for Cheerleading wearing blue Katy Perry wigs standing in front of Coach. They just finished and were smiling at her. She stares at them with a bullhorn.

"I'm Bored." She said making them stare at her confused. Rachel, Arilyn and Rossi didn't understand what was wrong with her. Rachel glanced at her girlfriend to see her looking like she was going to crack any second with the hard practice or Coach not being herself. Quinn saw the concern look on Rachel's face as she looked over at her girlfriend and wished she was the girl she was looking at.

She might be starting things up again with Brittany but it still didn't mean she wasn't into Rachel Berry, that kiss meant something to her but she lied to Rachel saying that it was too awkward for her.

"Ladies I am at a lost,Brittany please remind me how I single handly put cheerleading on the map?" She said so bored.

"In 1979 You directed a made for TV movie about the Dallas cowboy cheerleaders, called the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders." She said looking at her confused.

"That is currect, in the mean time what's changed?" She asked all of them but Quinn answered.

"Personal grooming habits?" Santana rolled at her eyes at Quinn Fabray because she was acting like she was head cheerio again when she got cut from that role.

"What's changed is I have competely lost intrest and ladies I blame you." They all stared at her like she was crazy. She said that they were boring and so was the Routine.

Santana rolled her eyes because it was her job to keep her team and the coach on their game and right now she wasn't so she's going to step up and do her job.

"Look Coach something is bugging you so instead of taking whatever crap is bugging you on us, the problem is you keep trying to make a bigger and bigger spectical! no matter how hard we try, we can't make a routine work unless _you_ find a way to make it interesting for _you_." Sue stared stared at her head cheerio surprised but listened.

"She's right Coach, you have to find a way to top yourself or else we won't make it to Nationals let alone make it past Regionals." Rossi said agreeing with Santana. Sue stared at her team and said that she will think about but for now practice was over. They all left and went into the locker rooms to changed.

"Do you really think she's going to actually do something that might make us place Regionals?" One of the cheerios asked Santana. San stared at her team and sighs.

"I'm really not sure right now but I will talk to her and maybe we both can figure out something." They all nod and get ready then changed into their cheerios and left the locker room.

Rachel looked at Santana knowing she was stressing out. She finished getting ready and grabbed her school bag and walked over to her.

"Hey do you want me to wait for you?" Santana looked up to see her girlfriend staring at her with concern in her brown eyes and she pulls Rachel on her lap.

"Sometimes I wished I didn't take on this role at head cheerleader, but I do love it so much babe, it's just hard to deal with." Rachel nods staring at her and pecks her lips.

Santana wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her back making Rachel giggle. They make out for a few minutes. Coach yells at them to get to class. They pull away and start laughing.

"Lets get class so Coach doesn't spray us, let me just fix my pony tail and yours." Rachel gets off her lap and Santana puts on her shoes. They walk out together holding hands and Santana kisses her cheek.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come with me after to my Abuela's house after school, I need to talk to her and I want my_ boo_ with me." Rachel grins so proud of Santana for talking to Grandma.

"Yes baby I will go with you, I'm so happy that your willing to your grandma but are you sure you want me there?" Santana nods and they get to English.

"Thank you for be such a great girlfriend I don't know if I can handle you out of my life baby." Rachel smiled and stood in front of her and leans up to peck her girlfriends lips. Santana grins and kisses her back wrapping her arms around her waist as they stood in front of the class room since class hasn't started yet.

**In Quinn's POV.**

I was sitting in my seat in English class trying to figure out if my feelings for Brittany are real again since Rachel Berry has been on my mind since we kissed on Christmas Eve. I look up and frown when I see Santana kissing Rachel in the hallway ignoring everybody that walks in. Why can't I get Rachel out of my mind? She's perfectly happy in San's arms and I'm messing it up.

"Hey Q are you trying to steal my Cheerio spot?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Santana staring me with an angry look on her face.

"What are you talking about Santana?" She chuckles then scuffs looking right at me while Rachel held onto her hand confused as I am.

"Do you really think I'm stupid? because I'm fucking not alright, I know you answering Coach was your away of trying to get on her good side so you could take your spot back but listen to me, I'm head cheerio now, Rachel Berry is my girlfriend and I know you still have feelings for her but back off." She snapped at me before taking her seat with Rachel who mouthed that she's sorry.

"Did you really have to do that Sanny?" I heard Rach whisper to Santana who rolled her eyes before shutting Rachel up with a peck on the lips. Rachel seems to be smiling and she just turned her head to the teacher who just walked in and I hate seeing the most popular Lesbian couple in my English class all over each other.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel were now at Santana's grandma's house sitting in her kitchen. Santana was nervous and she didn't know how she was feeling about this.<p>

"You can do this San I'm not going anywhere sweetie." Rachel whispered to her and Santana smiled saying okay. She offered both of them food but they weren't hungry.

"Abuelita I have something I want to talk you about." Her grandma stared at her granddaughter sitting down.

"What is that you need to talk to me about Santi?" She said in her thick spanish accent. Rachel looked at her girlfriend's grandma amazed at how pretty she was and how strongly she scared about her.

"Look I to tell you a secret, a secret that I've kept hiden for along time." Rachel looked at her girlfriend with such love in her eyes and Santana's grandma saw that.

"Your _so_ special to me." Santana says strongly with a soft voice making Rachel smile.

"Santana are you pregnant because I will beat you with this chair." She said sternly but Rachel and Santana chuckle shaking their head.

"No it's not that, it's just I've watched you my whole life and you've always been so strong, done _exactly_ what you believe and never scared about anyone else thought of you." Santana says strongly.

"Tell me about your life, I know mine." Her Abuela says smiling softly worried about her. Santana sighs looking down for a second then looks up.

"Abuelita,I love girls the way I'm supposed to feel about boys." Rachel stared at Santana's grandma trying to read her face as her girlfriend talks.

"It's just always been inside of me and I really want to share it with you because I love you so much, I want you to know me,to know who I really am." She sighs looking at Rachel who nods before both girls turn back to her.

"When I'm with Rachel, I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love! And I've tried to hard to push this feeling away and keep it locked inside but everyday just feels like a war and I walk around so mad at the world but I'm just fighting with myself." Her grandma looks away sighing.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I'm just too tired, I have to just be me." She said softly lacing her fingers with Rachel's who had tears forming in her eyes. Her grandma looks at both girl's hands laced together.

"Say something please." Santana begged softly waiting to hear what her Abuela says. She just stares at Santana and looks so angry.

"Everyone has secrets Santana, there called secrets for a reason, I want you to leave this house, I don't ever want to see you again." Santana can feel her heart breaking.

"Abuela you don't." She tells her to go then she says that she doesn't mean it and Rachel knows that this is bad.

"Now." She demanded but Santana shakes her head. I'm the same person I was a minute ago." She said wanting to cry her eyes out.

"You've made your choice,now I have made mine." She said giving her a disappointing look.

"But why?" She wanted to know. Rachel let of her hand but Santana stared at her for a second grabbing her hand again and looks back her grandma.

"It's Selfish of you, to make me uncomfortable,esto es una verguenza, the sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it alot out loud." She said feeling ashame to be around her granddaughter.

"So you saying it would have been better if I kept it a secret?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes and her grandma's eyes were the same as she got up.

"Abuela." She said now in tears as her voice cracks and Rachel pulls her into her arms as she cries. Rachel cries with her not believing this just happened and she tells her baby that it's going to be okay.

Rachel stands up and drags Santana with her and they go into the living room and see Santana's grandma sitting down and Rachel tells her to stay and Rachel walks over to her.

"Lo que estas haciendo es abajo derecha mal, no me puedo creer que como ella mi abuela tratarla como este, ¿incluso amor o se preocupan por ella?" Rachel demanded in Spanish.

Santana's grandma stared at Rachel shocked that she spoke spanish so well. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" Santana stared at Rachel shocked.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and the only person besides my family that truly loves and cares for her, you are just_ like_ her so called parents, only thinking about yourself and what others think about you, once we leave this house you will _never_ see your granddaughter again, I have to deal with her crying at night because her family disowned her because of who's she's with, love isn't about gender Abruela and I thought you of all people should know that love is a gift that shouldn't be taking for granted but what the hell are you doing right now? throwing your love away because you believe in what others want you to be." She snapped.

"I have two gay dads who love and care for me and my two twin sisters very much and are willing to pick of the peices you just through away because of your believes! When Santana's dad kicked her out for being a Lesbian and no I'm not scared to say the word because I'm one aswell! She's a Lesbian who is proud of who she is and will not change for anybody else, My dads love Santana so much and treat her like family because they love her like she's one of their own and they would never judge her like you and your _son_ are doing, I've had it with judgmental people who think they have to be straight to know what true love means in this world, there are different kinds of love and I for one will not let you treat Santana like trash! so good day Ms. Lopez and don't worry you will never have to see my girlfriend again, come on baby." Rachel walks away from her and walks over to Santana who stared at her shocked with tears in her eyes but she grabbed Rachel's hand and they left the house.

Rachel drives them home in Santana's car because she figured her baby wasn't in the right state to drive. When they get to their house, Rachel turns the car off and stared at her girlfriend worried about her.

"Baby how about we just go take a nap and not think about what happened okay?" Santana just nods feeling tears forming in her eyes again. They get out of the car and walk inside and Rachel's dads see both girls in tears.

"Girls what happened?" Hiram asked worried about both Rachel and Santana. Santana just sobbed shaking her head and Rachel says that now is not the time and they go upstairs.

**In Santana's Room.**

Both girls changed out of their cheerios uniform and now dresed in comfortable clothes. Rachel layed down on her girlfriend's bed as Santana just sniffs trying to calm down her sobs.

"How cou-could they trea-treat me like this." Santana said through her tears hating life right now. Rachel pulled her closer to her and kissed her hair saying that she's doesn't know but she's not alone.

"I thought she would be there for me." Rachel ran her fingers Santana's hair saying that she's sorry and that she loves her so much.

"Can we just stay up here tonight?" Rachel nods kissing her tears away and Santana smiles through her tears.

"I promise that I will never leave your side baby, that are better off without you because you are the best thing in the world and it's their lost, not yours." Rachel said softly.

Santana cries more and Rachel joins her until 10:30 when they both fall a sleep holding each other.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana and Rachel sit in Glee club with blood shot eyes not saying a word to the others as they held each others hand. Quinn and Brittany stared at both girls worried about them. Kurt and Mercedes were staring at each other wondering what happened the night before with Rachel and Santana. Arilyn and Rossi were lost because they didn't see them all night.<p>

**Santana**/_Rachel/**Both.**_

"Alright guys Santana and Rachel would like to sing a song together." Everybody stared at both girls surprised and they both sit on the stools looking at everybody waiting for the music to start. Everybody was worried about them as the as soft but strong music starts and both girls stare at the group singing together.

**_You and i Holding tight You and I Gotta fight You and I Side by side You and I Sanctified _**

**_You and I Feels so right You and I Holding tight You and I Side by side You and I For the rest of our lives _**

Both girls smile at each other wiping their tears and look at the group who are now surprised.

**Every night We're all alone Every night My only hope Is the light that's shining from inside you**

Rachel looks at Santana with just a loving smile and Santana nods as Rachel sings alone.

_'cause you believe in what we are You believe in what we'll be Give me strength so I can stand beside you._

They sing together swaying to the beat looking at the group.

_**No truths to confirm No lies to deny Too hopeless to care We're too scared to cry**_  
><em><strong>You and I Holding tight You and I Gotta fight You and I Side by side You and I Sanctified <strong>_

_**You and I Feels so right You and I Holding tight You and I Side by side You and I For the rest of our lives.** _

Rachel walked around Santana and placed her hand on her shoulder as she sang this time.

_Cast aside To an angry street Criticized For what we believe If we hide maybe we can make it through this._

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and looked at Brittany and Quinn singing her part.

**Is it fair to be burned away? Is it fair that we live this way? Victimized for a life we didn't ask for... **

They both held each other close as they sing together as the group stared at them.

**_No truths to confirm No lies to deny Too hopeless to care We're too scared to cry _**

**_You and I Holding tight You and I Gotta fight You and I Side by side You and I Sanctified _**

**_You and I Feels so right You and I Holding tight You and I Side by side You and I For the rest of our lives._**

They finish up the song singing the other part again.

**_You and I Holding tight You and I Gotta fight You and I Side by side You and I Sanctified_**

**_You and I Feels so right You and I Holding tight You and I Side by side You and I For the rest of our lives_**

Everybody claps for them asking what's wrong with them and she and Rachel tell them what happened and Arilyn and Rossi hug both girls feeling sorry for them but they are proud of them.

The group say that their sorry to Santana but she says that she's fine because she's got her girl to cheer her up but she's very thankful for them aswell.

"I would like to sing a song for my beautiful girlfriend Rachel Berry." Rachel blushes and she sits on the stool as everybody its back down while Santana stands up looking at Rachel as the music starts.

**Trouble burning up my mind She's the spot in my shade Thirsty for her all the time She's my cold and my name**  
><strong>If there was a way i could put it, make it So that you could understand That I'm only half a girl<strong>(I know it's man but go along with it) **without her (oh no).**

Rachel blushes staring at girlfriend as she sings to her. Santana placed her hand on Rachel's cheek as she sings.

**Gonna give my all, my heart, my mind, my soul, take it Ain't no other word that can describe it Baby baby you are **

**Wonderful Your style, your vibe, your body Amazing Ohhhh just gotta tell somebody Wonderful Hey! to put it simply you are Everything (everything babe) You're so wonderful.**

Rachel grins loving that Santana is singing to her in front of the group.

**Music to my melody You are where I belong (yeah) Girl together you and me We're a beautiful song**  
><strong>If there was a way i could put it Make it So that you could understand That I'm only half a girl without her (yeah).<strong>

Rachel grins as Santana wrapped her arms around her waist grinning then pulled away and went to her bag and pulled something out as she tells the band to keep playing one part until she's ready to sing the rest.

"Rachel Barbra Berry you showed me yesterday that you truly do love me and what you said to my Abuela was amazing and brave, your so strong." Santana says with tears in her eyes.

"Will you please wear this promise ring, it's real by the way and I've been saving it for awhile now, I want you to wear this ring and when were both ready it will be a wedding ring on your finger, so will you please wear this and be my wonderful girl forever baby?" Everybody stared at the ring shocked and Rachel had tears in her eyes looking at the ring.

"Yes Sanny I will wear that gorgeous ring and be your wonderful girl forever because I love you so much." Santana grins and slips the ring on her finger. She starts singing again and the band does the right parts.

**Gonna give my all, my heart, my mind, my soul, take it Ain't no other word that can describe it Baby baby you are**  
><strong>Wonderful Your style, your vibe, your body Amazing Ohhhh just gotta tell somebody Wonderful Hey! to put it simply you are Everything (everything yeah) You're so wonderful.<strong>

She wraps her arms around Rachel's waist again and pecks her lips before singing again with such love in her voice.

**Baby let's meet up on the moon Lets watch the stars get Jealous of your shine (hey) Nothing that better for me (nothing better baby) Girl everything is too wonderful.**

Everybody starts clapping for Santana as she sings to Rachel now moving away from her and Quinn frowns watching Rachel stare at her with so much love in her eyes.

**Wonderful Amazing (so amazing baby) Wonderful (to put it simply you are) Everything (everything girl) You're so wonderful**  
><strong>Wonderful Amazing Wonderful Everything.<strong>

Santana sings the last part looking right into her eyes.

**You're so wonderful.**

They all clap when she's done and Rachel stands up and kisses Santana passionately not caring that everybody but Quinn is cheering for them.

"I love you." Rachel said softly and Santana nods.

"I love you too baby." They sit down together and watch everybody do their song and talk about songs for Regionals. Quinn glanced at them as they stared at Rachel's ring while in love.

Oh what Rachel said Spanish was this.

**Lo que estas haciendo es abajo derecha mal, no me puedo creer que como ella mi abuela tratarla como este, ¿incluso amor o se preocupan por ella?**

(What your doing is down right wrong, I can't believe you as her grandma would treat her like this, do you even love or care about her?)

** Find Out what happens next and the songs were You and I by Tatu and Wonderful by Marques Houston.**


	38. Chapter 38 The Talk With Shelby

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Shelby's POV.<strong>

I was out at with my good friends Tracie and Nina enjoying my friday night after a long work day at Carmel. I did set up a time with Hiram and Leroy to get to my daughters for the first time and they said that they would call me back when they came back. Were at this karaoke Bar in Lima. Were enjoying our time talking about work and what are the plans for the weekend when I noticed that some girl is getting onto the stage and both Tracie and Nina gasp staring at her and I see that the girl was my oldest daughter Rachel BErry.

"Oh my god that girl is so pretty and she looks like you Shelby, I bet she has your singing voice." Nina says making me stare at Rachel wondering what she was doing her alone and I look around wondering if her girlfriend or her friends are here but I don't see them anywhere so I look back at the stage. Noticing what she's wearing. Rachel's wearing a red ruffle mini skirt with a black top with a gray blazer over it and black high heeled boots. Her dark locks are in curls and she has a headband on. Her bangs are in face a little.

"Alright guys I'm going to sing a song that my girlfriend dared me to sing and I don't like her right now but here it goes." I heard Rachel say into the mic and I wonder what song it is then it starts and I chuckle because I don't blame her for not liking her friends right now.

_Oh baby, baby, Oh baby, baby _

_Oh baby, baby How was I supposed to know That somethin' wasn't right? yeah_  
><em>Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're outta sight, yeah.<em>

I froze hearing her voice and I felt Tracie's and Nina's eyes on me as I stared at my daughter.

_Show me how you want it to be Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now Oh because_  
><em>My loneliness is killin' me and I, I must confess I still believe, still believe, When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time.<em>

I see some girl staring at Rachel with a lustful sparkle in her eyes like she wants to take my _baby girl_ home and have sex with her all night and I frown slightly before looking right at Rachel.

_Oh baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Yeah, boy you've got me blinded_  
><em>Oh pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do It's not the way I planned it.<em>

She says her hips smirking at her friends while singing and I can't believe I'm hearing Rachel's broadway's voice for the first time.

_ Show me how you want it to be Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now Oh because_  
><em>My loneliness is killin' me, And I, I must confess I still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time.<em>

Rachel smirks at the crowd swaying her hips as she sings and looks over my way for the first time tonight and her eyes widen when they meet mine.

_Oh baby baby, yeah hey, oh baby baby_ _yeah hey yeah._

She stares at me shocked and I nod giving her a hint to finish up the song.

_Oh baby, baby How was I supposed to know, Oh pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go.._

She keeps looking at me as she sings and I clap with the crowd and I smile at her so proud of her.

_I must confess that my lonliness is killing me now Don't you know I still believe? That you will be here and give me a sign Hit me baby one more time._

She gets into it finally looking away from me as she finishes up the song.

_My loneliness is killin' me,And I, I must confess I still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_  
><em>My loneliness is killin' me,And I, I must confess I still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time.<em>

Everybody cheers and claps for her as she sings and she's asked to sing another one but she gets off and I get up saying that I need to do this and take the mic saying my name and the music starts.

_Rachel_/**_Shelby_**/Both.

The music starts and I look at the group and Rachel turns around staring at me shocked.

_**I dreamed a dream in days gone by When hope was high and life worth living I dreamed that love would never die I dreamed that God would be forgiving.**_

I glance at Tracie and Nina and they smile at me brightly pointing to Rachel who has a mic in her hand walking closer to me and she gets back on the stage and sings looking right at me.

_Then I was young and unafraid And dreams were made and used and wasted There was no ransom to be paid No song unsung no wine untasted_

I stare at her wanting to hug her so badly but I couldn't because she looked so scared of me.

**But the tigers come at night**

_But the tigers come at night._

_**With their voices soft as thunder As they tear your hope apart**_

_As they tear your hope apart._

_**As they turn your dream** _to shame

Rachel looks at me with tears in her eyes as she sings and there were tears in my eyes aswell not believing I'm getting the chance to sing with my daughter.

_And still I dreamed she'll come to me That we would live the years together But there are dreams that cannot be And there are storms we cannot weather_

We grab each others hand as we sing together with tears in our eyes and I can see Tracie and Nina staring at me with tears in their eyes.

I had a dream my life would be So diff'rent from this hell I'm living So diff'rent now from what it seemed Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

Everybody stares at us not saying a word then burst out cheering so loud that I think they busted my eardrum. Rachel looks at me unsure what to say and gets off the stage.

"Rachel please wait so we can talk." I get off the stage and follow her and she runs outside and I grab her hand to stop making her sob.

"Let me go, it's bad enough that my dads lied to me and my sisters but then you come back here after you gave_ us_ up for adoption like we meant nothing you." She begged and I let go sadly.

"Rachel Barbra Berry please listen to me when I say that I never wanted to give you and your sisters up, I loved you and still do, please give me a chance." I said sadly.

She stares at me with more tears in her perfect brown eyes shaking her head and I just want to hold her.

"Did you _ever_ think to fight for us, we needed _our_ mom and you just stayed away until now, why the fuck now?" I never thought she would swear.

"Can you please not talk like that in front of me, I'm still your mother." I said sternly but she just scuffs looking away then she wipes her tears and looks at me.

"Are you trying to take us from our dads?" I shook my head no.

"No Rachel I would never try to take you away from your dads I gave you to them for a reason so you could have a better life! Sweetie I just want to get to know you." She wipes her tears.

"Get away from her Shelby, Baby are you alright?" The familiar voiced asked making me turn around to see a very angry Santana Lopez staring at me holding onto a coat before walking past me to check and see if Rachel is alright.

"Look Rachel please understand that I really do want to get to know you and your sisters, I know me coming into your lives isn't easy but I really want to get to know you, even you Santana I know your dating Rachel and I'm not telling you to stay away from her because I want to get to know the girl that has her heart." She nods.

"Good because even if _you_ did Shelby, we wouldn't have listened to you because I love Rachel very much." Rachel sighs looking at me sadly then Santana pulled her face to hers to peck my daughters lips.

I saw the tears falling down Rachel's face as she kissed Santana and I knew she wasn't into kissing her girlfriend at the moment. Santana pulls back glaring at me with her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"Why couldn't you just leave my baby and her family alone, they were doing fine until you showed up, come on Rach we could join the others." Santana said annoyed.

"Sanny please just take me home, I can't be here any longer." She nods slipping her arm around her waist. "Please call me if you want to get to know me." Rachel looks at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Can I think about it first before agreeing to this?" Rachel asked still in Santana's arms. I sigh hating that their dads told them that I died.

"Sure whatever you want, just give me a call, your dads have my number, hope you girls have a good night." They both nod as I turn around sadly walking back in glancing back at them to see Rachel crying in Santana's arms and Santana comforting her as they walk down the street to their car.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez held her girlfriend in her arms as they layed in on Santana's bed changed out of their clothes and were wearing shorts and tank tops.<p>

"Are you going to see her babe?" Rachel wasn't sure anymore because she didn't know how she felt getting to know her birth mom, she told Rossi and Arilyn and they were unsure aswell.

"I really don't know Sanny, I want to but I'm scared she might walk out on us." Santana nods kissing her forehead and they fall a sleep holding each other.

**The Next Day.**

Arilyn Berry walked into the Lima Bean to meet up with her boyfriend Finn Hudson! She walked over to him and sat down pecking her boyfriend's lips.

"Hey baby you sounded upset when I called, what's going on?" Finn asked giving her a concern look taking her hand.

"My birth mom is suddently make into mine and my sisters life and I'm not sure I'm ready to see her, her and Rachel got into a fight last night and Rachel is really upset, I hate for my sisters to be upset."

Finn grabs her hand and sighs. "Listen to me alright, you have your dads who love you very much and I have my mom, I never got the chance to get to know my dad because he died when I was a baby! Arillyn you, Rossi and Rachel have a chance to get to know your birth mom, I would give anything to get to my father but I can't! Do this for me because I know if you don't then your going to regret it."

Arilyn nods sadly and noticed somebody walking in and she stares at them with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe she's stocking me and my sisters." Arilyn whispered.

Finn turns around and saw a woman that looks just his girlfriend in some way walking over to them. "Arilyn hi." Arilyn glared at her wiping her tears and got up.

"I thought my sister made it clear that she needed some time, that same rule goes for me and Rossi Shelby, just let us think about it." She snapped before leaving.

Finn stared at Shelby awkwardly before grabbing his coat and walks past her but not before whispering"Give them sometime or your going to lose them." He moves away and leaves.

Shelby stood there knowing who that boy that knew her second oldest daughter was right but she hates waiting but if she wanted her daughters to talk to her, then she's going to wait.

**Find Out what happens next and the songs were Baby One More Time from Glee and I Dream A Dream from Glee.**


	39. Chapter 39 Quitting Cheerios

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Arilyn's POV.<strong>

I stared at the back of Coach Sue Sylvester's head like she was insane. Was she seriously trying to kill us all. Were all standing outside freezing our asses off waiting to get on the bus since me, Santana, Brittany, Rossi, Quinn and Rachel quit Glee club so we could do this damn thing because Sue changed the dates so we could skip the half time show and go to Regionals . I hate this right now and I saw how sad my two sisters were as they had no choice. Coach was bringing a Cannon to game to shoot us out of.

"I'm going to die." Me. Rachel and Brittany say at the same time staring at this thing.

"It will be worth it." Rossi says softly making us glare at her. "How the will us getting killed be worth it Rossi Anna Berry?" Rachel said harshly.

"I'm sorry alright I was trying to lighten up the mood, god Rach don't bite my head off." Rossi replied back in the same tone.

"Hey." a voice said making us turn around to see my boyfriend standing there looking all sweaty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking over to him confused. He was supposed be be at the game right now.

"I'm stopping you all from going to Sue's Regionals Competition, you guys got to come to the game with me." He said out of breath. I stare at him sadly.

"Haven't you been paying attention, it were not cheerios were nothing." Quinn says looking at Finn like he was crazy.

"You think that but it's not true girls, you joined cheerios to be popular but you joined Glee club because you loved it, Sue doesn't care about you guys, she's fine killing Rachel, my_ girlfriend_ and Brittany."

We all stare at him knowing he's right. "Tell me honestly, if you didn't think it would hurt your reputation, which one would you chose?" I stare at me then at my sisters and they stare at me nodding.

"Glee club." Brittany said making us all smile and Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's grinning. He walks over to me and Quinn.

"I know you and you don't think you are, but your strong enough to do this." I stare at my boyfriend then at Quinn and we both smile at him.

"Okay." We both say at the same time. He stares at us shocked grinning.

"Okay?" He asked unsure and we both nod smiling.

"Okay." We repeated making him grin kissing Quinn's cheek then he picks me up spinning me around pecking my lips then puts me down looking at Santana.

"What about you Santana?" Santana smirks as she stood next to my sister who she held in her arms trying to keep her warm from the cold.

"Screw her because nobody tries to kill my friends and my girlfriend, she put me on the bottom of the pyramid in the beginning of the year." Rachel squeals wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Come on we only got a few more minutes." Finn says as we smile and start to leave but Sue calls us back and we all say we quit not really caring about her demands anymore. We rush off to the game.

After we do the half time show we ended up winning the game. The next day I'm standing at my locker watching my boyfriend walk over to me.

"Hey." He said grinning. I smile up at him so proud of him for being the Captian of the week.

"Hey I never got the chance to thank you for helping me do the right thing ." He said I would have come anyways and smiles.

"So how does it feel being out of the uniform baby?" He said wrapping his arm around my waist. I shrug not really caring since Cheerleading wasn't my main thing in life.

"Weird, did turn a couple heads, your amazing this week on the field and off, it reminded me of why I love you." I wrap my arm around his neck and peck his lips and he grins kissing me back.

We ended up walking to class together and I couldn't be happier seeing my boyfriend do his thing on the field.

* * *

><p>It was now Valentine's month for everybody at McKinley and Santana Lopez was getting nervous because she wanted her first Valentine's day with her girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry to be magical.<p>

"Hey San how does it feel without the uniform?" She looked up from her locker to to see Brittany staring at her sadly.

"It feels odd since I won't be putting it back on the next week, why are you talking to me?" Brittany sighs.

"Look Santana I'm sorry that I broke your heart and slapped Rachel twice but I really want us to be best friends again, can't you forgive me like Quinn did?" Santana stares at her.

"Don't you get it why I'm not forgiving you? you told me what we ever had was a joke, a game and damn lie, that hurt me Brittany and you didn't give a damn about how my feelings were hurt! you just rubbed it in my face that you were very much in love with Quinn Fabray, did you care that I was dying inside? no because you only care about your damn self and if you don't get your way then you try to hurt the people that care so much about you, not this girl alright, your dead to me and I mean't it the first time, stay away from me, my_ real_ friends and Rachel." Santana said before grabbing her stuff and slamming her locker leaving.

Bittany watched her ex best friend/ex girlfriend walk away from her and away from their friendship forever. Quinn walked over to her sort of on again girlfriend and stared at her worried.

"Britt you okay?" She shook her head looking right at Quinn to see her hazel eyes staring at her blue ones like she's trying to read her mind.

"You love me right Quinn?" Quinn stared at her confused. "Are you serious Brittany?" She just nods.

"Why wouldn't I Brittany? did something happen?" She asked concerned and Brittany didn't want to tell her about the talk her and Santana had.

"I was just asking , I know were taking things slow but that doesn't mean I don't love you okay?" Brittany smiles sadly and grabs Quinn's hand and they walk off.

**At The Berry Home.**

Rachel was in the music room going over some songs that she thinks the Glee club should do for Regionals. She was wearing Santana's t shirt with a pair of shorts since they just got finished making love for two hours since they were all alone for the night since Arilyn was at Finn's house for the night, Rossi was at Puck's house for the night and The Berry men were on a business trip for another week.

She was rubbing the back of her neck as she focused on writing a song that she hopes to sing at Regional's. She jumped when she felt arms around her waist.

"Baby come back to bed." Santana murmured in Rachel's ear. Rachel moaned slightly and turned her notebook.

"God Santana you scared me, I thought you were sleeping?" Rachel looked up and saw her girlfriend's lustful eyes gazing into hers.

"I was but then I missed your warm slender body next to mine, what are you doing down here anyways?" She sits down next to her and tries to pick up the notebook but Rachel picked it up before her.

"Don't Sanny, it's something I'm working on and I don't want anybody to see it, please respect that." Rachel strongly demanded making Santana frown slightly.

"Since when do you keep things from me?" She raised an eyebrow making Rachel roll her eyes.

"Baby." She cooed trying to get her to understand but Santana just gets up leaving the room. Rachel gets up and follows her and rushes up to her.

"Sanny why are you making a big deal about this?" She turns around and stares at her shaking her head.

"Because I thought you would never hide anything from me, god Rachel why are you acting like you don't want anything to with me, all you ever do is think about is yourself." Rachel frowns staring at her.

"Forget it Santana I'm going to leave right now before I regret saying something." Santana frowns as Rachel walks upstairs and she sighs hearing the door slam.

* * *

><p><strong>At Glee club.<strong>

Everybody was sitting in the choir trying to figure out what songs they were going to sing when Rachel raised her hand and said that she had a song that she wanted to sing.

"Sit down Rachel, nobody wants to hear your broadway music." Santana snapped ignoring the look on Rachel's face and the band starts playing the song and Rachel looks right at Santana.

_You say it's easier Alone and undisturbed You said yes and danced before And got your feelings hurt You say most days your good It's not so bad this room Watching the rain today Even though it's clear and sunny And you fight it so hard How to tell if it's real or not._

Rachel looks right at Santana trying to get her to listen and Santana's eyes listening to the words fighting her tears.

_Take a breath and listen (listen) Open up stop wishin' (wishin') All that you've been missin' (missin') Standing in front of you Everything you're fearin' (fearin') All the walls are buildin' (buildin') Take a chance you're reason (reason) Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you._

Santana looks at everybody to see them staring at her and Rachel confused. Santana looks back at her girlfriend to see her in tears as she sings.

_You start to sway again Feelin' good in your skin You start to remember when You didnt have to try And then the glitter turns to dust The color fades enough to make out pictures of a fire That burns like love You can close your eyes don't worry I'll still be here in the morning._

Santana finally got that Rachel loves her so much and would never try to hurt her in anyway.

_ Take a breath and listen (listen) Open up stop wishin' (wishin') All that you've been missin' (missin') Standing in front of you Everything you're fearin' (fearin') All the walls are buildin' (buildin') Take a chance you're reason (reason) Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you._

Rachel wiped her tears while staring at Santana wanting her to trust her and Santana was looking at her the same way.

_And they wont break us And they cant get through Cause I'm gunna be here Standing in front of you._

Santana looked right into Rachel's eyes and slowly got up walking closer to her grabbing her hand sighing as she finished up the song.

_Take a breath and listen (listen) Open up stop wishin' (wishin') All that you've been missin' (missin') Standing in front of you Everything you're fearin' (fearin') All the walls are buildin' (buildin') Take a chance you're reason (reason) Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you Standing in front of you._

Everybody clapped awkwardly as Rachel and Santana stared at each other. "I wasn't hiding anything from you, please understand that." Santana nods.

"I'm sorry baby and I love you." Rachel grins pecking her lips and they stay like that for awhile.

**Find out what happens next. The song was Standing In Front Of You By Kelly Clarkson.**


	40. Chapter 40 Valentine's Day Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>On Valentine's Day.<strong>

It was the first time in her life that Santana Lopez actually had somebody to spend Valentine's day with without being angry or annoyed with all the couples being all happy and in love. She winced when she saw the look on Coach Sue Sylvester's face. "Keep walking sandbags, your lucky I don't kill you now for leaving the team with Man Hands." Santana growled.

Rachel was walking down the hallway smiling brightly when she saw her girlfriend looking like she was about to kick Sue's ass so she rushed over to her glaring at Sue and pulled her girlfriend away from her.

"What's going on here?" Rachel Berry asked glancing at the angry coach and her angry girlfriend. Santana didn't answer Rachel and looked right at Sue talking.

"Watch who your talking to Sue, my girlfriend has nothing to do with you _sucking_ as a cheer coach! just get laid so you won't be bitter, it's Valentine's day." Rachel snorted chuckling.

Sue walked closer to Santana and was about to throw her into the lockers when Mr. Figgins walks up to them and told Sue to come to his office. Sue growled at them and left.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend worried about her and hugged her. "Baby are you alright?" Santana nods smiling brightly.

"Yes baby I'm perfectly fine and I just want to say that you look beautiful today." Rachel blushes saying thank you. Santana smirks and leans closer to her.

"Let me walk you to your locker?" Rachel nods grinning slipping her fingers in Santana's. They walk to Rachel's locker and Rachel lets go of her so she can open her locker.

"Oh my god, did you get this for me?" Rachel squealed seeing the stuff teddy that says Be My Valentine in the front with her favoroite Vegan chocolate.

"Anything for my girl, happy Valentine's day boo!" Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her passionately making Santana wrap her arms around her waist deepening it.

"Happy Valentine's day Sanny, I love my Teddy bear, yes I will be your Valentine." Rachel giggles smiling making Santana lean her head against Rachel's.

"How did I get to lucky?" Rachel smirks saying that she worked really hard and won in the end. "Damn straight I did! your mine." Rachel nods.

"Happy Valentine's day sweetie." Rachel pulled out a small box out of her bag still wearing her promise ring and handed it to her girlfriend.

Santana stared at her confused but took the box and opened it to see a gorgeous ring that matched Rachel's promise ring.

"I thought since you I promised to be your wonderful girlfriendm, I hope you would do the same promise." Santana grins nodding.

"You are the best girlfriend ever, thank you for being my true love." Rachel giggles leaning up and pecks her lips.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the hallway with her girlfriend holding her hand while talking to Kurt and Mercedes.<p>

"So are you two going to the sweetheart dance tonight?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend wondering if they were going to the sweetheart dance tonight.

"I'm sure but I'm so happy that this Valentine's day I get to spend it with my boo." Rachel grins pecking her cheek.

"Aww baby that's so sweetie but you know what would be more great on this day?" She asked San.

"What baby?" She pecks her nose making Santana laugh slightly. Mercedes and Kurt smile at the couple.

"You asking me to the Sweetheart Dance for tonight." She pouted hearing that Rachel wanted to go.

"Um I really don't want to go Rae, it's our first Valentine's day together and I want to spend it alone with just us." Rachel frowns slightly.

"Um great I guess, see you guys later." Rachel lets go of her hand sighing softly before giving her girlfriend another kiss before leaving to meet up with Quinn.

Santana sighs looking at her friends. "Come on San Rachel really wants to go the dance." Kurt says surprised.

"Kurt let me handle my relationship alright?" He nods and they get to class.

**At Glee club.**

Santana, Arilyn and Tina are all standing in front of the room. "Were all singing this song for our lovers." Tina says smiling at Mike and the group claps.

**Tina**/_Santana_/Arilyn/_**All Three.**_

Tina looks at Mike smiling as she sings together with the girls.

**_Feels like love Feels like love Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah _**

Santana looks right at Rachel who was frowning slightly sitting next to Catalina as she sings her part.

_You got, me spinnin' now I feel your happiness all around I'm not sure what I'm getting into (Feels like love)_

Arilyn looks right at Finn smiling singing her part.

We're not the same, everybody knows That's the best thing about us though So hard to believe it, but it's true (Feels like love)

Tina sings her part next.

**We see the world in different ways But I'm lovin' every minute of every day Against the odds we'll make it through **

All girls sing together.

**_Maybe this could be More than just fun This could be everything that I want What's happening to me Could you be the one This could be everything that I want I didn't know how good it could be And it feels like love to me_  
><em>Feels like love Feels like love Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah<em> **

Tina sings again.

**I didn't know I could feel this way It's a new world, maybe that's okay You're like a part of me I never knew (Feels like love)**

Arilyn sings.

You're the one I need next to me But I know that it's hard to be Living for everybody else but you (Feels like love)

Santana sings now as she looks right at Rachel with so much love in her eyes as she sways to the beat.

_Real love's not supposed to be Afraid of what everybody thinks So, let's show 'em all what we can do_

The girls sing together walking over to their lovers and pulled them up and danced with them while singing,

_**Maybe this could be More than just fun This could be everything that I want What's happening to me Could you be the one This could be everything that I want I didn't know how good it could be And it feels like love to me  
>I've got to say it now<br>Seems too hard to do this  
>We're gonna work it out<br>Nothing about us makes sense  
>I'll build a bridge from where I am To where you are<br>It shouldn't have to be this hard  
>Maybe this could be More than just fun This could be everything that I want What's happening to me Could you be the one This could be everything that I want I didn't know how good it could be And it feels like love to me<br>Feels like love Feels like love It feels like love to me Feels like love (like love) Feels like love (feels like love) It feels like love to me.**_

They finish the song and everybody claps for them whileSantana looks right into Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel Barbra Berry will you got the sweetheart dance with me?" Rachel smiles brightly nodding.

"I was hoping you would ask me, yes I will go with you to the dance." Santana pulls Rachel close making Rachel blush kissing her lips and Santana runs her hands through her hair making some of the group smile at how cute they are but Quinn isn't as pleased on this day.

"Alright girls you can sit down." Mr. Shue says staring at the happy in love couple. Santana pulls back and they sit down. Rachel sits on her girlfriend's lap and starts kissing her neck as Mr. Shue talks to the others.

"Do we really have to see them all over each other?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt as she watched Santana and Rachel smile at each other giggling.

"Leave them it's Valentine's day Cedes besides they are in love." Kurt smirks at the in love couple as they peck each others lips some more.

Artie sings PYT for Catalina and Mike dances next to him and everybody claps for them loving the song. Rachel giggles softly as Santana whispers in her ear giving her a flirty smile.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Feels Like Love by The Cheetah Girls.**


	41. Chapter 41 Valentine's Day Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Santana.<strong>

Rachel Barbra Berry stood in front of her mirror in only her dark pink lace strapless bra and matching lace panties. She grabs her_ White Pear_ body lotion from her dresser and rubs some on her legs then her stomach, face and arms. She puts some on where her breast are and smiled to herself. She walked over to bed and picked up the brand new Marc Jacobs dark pink mid thigh mini halter dress that her daddy bought for her and puts it on smoothing out the end a little and fixes the top part making her bra isn't showing. She walks over to her shoes and picked up her new dark pink Marc Jacobs pumps and placed them on her feet. She already did her hair which is in ringlet curls with her bangs to the side of her face curled aswell and it was up in a cute pony tail still curled and a pink sparkled clip in it.

"_Damn I look bloody good in this dress_." Rachel thought and walked back other to the mirror to finally look at herself with the new form fitting dark pink mini halter dress that her daddy bought for her all the way from New York. She looked at the dress and knew that Santana was going to love it big time. She could see her curves forming into the dress just perfectly! She smirked when she saw how her breasts formed nicely into the strapless push up bra that showed off her cleavage nicely and glanced at her ass and frowns not realizing that her ass was big.

"_No wonder Santana loves squeezing my ass everytime we makeout_." Rachel thought pouting but recovered and walked over to her makeup table and sprayed some of her hair with her hairspray and it maded her hair shine more. she put on her Peach deodorant under both of her arms then sprayed her Chanel perfume in the air before walking through it. She did her makeup wearing black eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes before putting a little blush on her cheeks.

She put on red lipstick that doesn't come off when your eating right away. She grabbed her purse, the roses and the new perfume she got for her baby and her black sweater and waited for Santana to pick her up.

Just then there is a knock on the door and Rachel smiles walking to the door and opened it smiling brightly at her girlfriend who's eyes were widen in shock.

"Good evening Sanny, you look so lovely this fine Valentine's day evening." Rachel said softly making Santana snap out of her daze.

"Wow you look so stunning baby, happy Valentine's day." Santana said blushing finally snapping out of her daze.

Rachel grins walking closer to her and hands her the roses and perfume making Santana smile brightly taking them and walks back to her room to put her gift on her dress and held the roses in her hand.

"Lets put these in some water and we can get going, you really do look beautiful baby." Rachel stops her from walking making Santana stare at her confused wondering if she was alright.

Rachel just shooks her head and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck grinning before closing her eyes and pecks her lips slowly making Santana close her eyes feeling whole again then Rachel's pulls back slowly sofly giggling softly watching Santana stand in front of her with her eyes still closed.

"Baby." Rachel cooed making Santana open her eyes staring at her blushing. "Thank you for being my valentine and you look beautiful tonight aswell." Rachel whispered grinning.

Santana was wearing a form fitting red mini strapless dress with red heels. Her jet black hair down flowling down her back in curls and she had on a red headband, her makeup was perfect and Rachel couldn't wait to dance with her in front of everybody.

"Thank you for giving me so many chances to show you that we belong together." Santana murmured smiling at her softly. Rachel grins taking her hand and they both go downstairs and Santana hands the roses to Rachel's daddy who smiled at the sight of both girls looking so pretty. They all take picture since Arilyn was going with Finn and Rossi was going with Puck.

"Alright daddy we should get going, we don't want to be late for the dance." Arilyn said rolling her eyes at her dads as they hug them one more time. They all rush out and head to the school.

* * *

><p>When the group got to the dance they saw how different the gym looked with out the bleachers down. pink and red balloons were hanging on the walls and everybody was dancing having a great time.<p>

"You ready to have some fun?" Santana whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Rachel grins at her nodding while grabbing her hand and they go to the dance floor and they start dancing to the beat but music stops and everybody stares at the DJ confused wondering what's going on.

**_Arilyn_,Rossi**,_Rachel_,All Three.

"Who wants to hear The Famous Berry Triplets get badass on this stage?" The DJ yells into the mic and everybody goes crazy and Rachel,Arilyn and Rossi get on the stage and grab the mics and the music starts making everybody dancing and clapping to the beat while the three sisters dancing and singing their parts.

**Yeah **

_(yeah)_

**_Yeah_ **

_(yeah)_

Santana smiles brightly loving the way Rachel is swaying to the upbeat music while giving her an seductive smirk while dancing and all three girls sing together this time.

So give it to me like I want it, 

this is for ya, eyes on it Roc me out,

back and forth, roc me out, on the floor 

Give it to me like I need it, you know how to make me feel it Roc me out, 

more and more, roc me out, on the floor, yeah

Quinn and Brittany just showed and saw Rachel, Arilyn and Rossi on the stage singing and they walk over to Santana smiling at her and she hugs them and dance to the beat as they watch Arilyn sing her part alone while Rossi and Rachel sway their hips behind her clapping to the beat making everybody else do it.

_**Come over boy,** _

_**I'm so ready**_

_**You're taking too long to get my head on the ground**_

_**And my feet in the clouds,**_

Arilyn saw her boyfriend Finn Hudson staring at her shocked as she sang her part and she swayed her hips really sexy this time while singing more.

_**oh oh I'm so clean feeling so dirty**_

_**Come right now, you better hurry Boy you miss out,**_

_**and I'll finish it off,**_

_**oh yeah**_

_**I've been a bad girl,**_

_**daddy Won't you come get me**_

Santana, Quinn and Brittany dance together looking at the girls on the stage and the girls sing together again while dancing around each other.

So give it to me like I want it, 

this is for ya, eyes on it Roc me out,

back and forth, roc me out, on the floor 

Give it to me like I need it, you know how to make me feel it Roc me out, 

more and more, roc me out, on the floor, yeah

Rossi grins moves away from her sisters and glanced at Puck to see him smirking at her as she grinds her hips to the ground making a few people cheer for her but she gets back up smiling at her sisters while singing her part this time and she knows that Puck loves this side of her.

**Keep it off from me, you can do it **

**Put your hands on me, **

**watch me lose it **

**Boy blew it out, **

**like it's the only way out **

**I'll show my dirty secrets**

** We'll hush up boy don't just speak it **

**Whatever we do, it's between me and you  
><strong>

**I've been a bad girl, **

**daddy Won't you come get me**

Quinn stared at Rachel amazed at how great her body looked as she dances and sings with her sisters.

So give it to me like I want it, 

this is for ya, eyes on it Roc me out,

back and forth, roc me out, on the floor 

Give it to me like I need it, you know how to make me feel it Roc me out, 

more and more, roc me out, on the floor, yeah

Santana saw Rachel move away from her sisters and sing her part looking right into her eyes while swaying her hips really sexy.

_It's gonna different tonight, _

_the best time in your life _

_I just want you to know, baby, _

_take a peek at the girl _

_I'll let you win on a dirty secret, _

_I just wanna be loved _

The girls dance together again clapping their hands making everybody else do it as they finish the song.

So give it to me like I want it, 

this is for ya, eyes on it Roc me out,

back and forth, roc me out, on the floor 

Give it to me like I need it, you know how to make me feel it Roc me out, 

more and more, roc me out, on the floor, 

yeah

_Yeah_

Yeah

**yeah**

yeah

_**yeah**_

yeah

yeah

yeah,yeah, yeah, yeah

Everybody goes crazy when they finished and they get on the stage smiling at everybody before going back to their dates. Rachel jumps into Santana's arms as a new song comes on.

"You were pretty sexy up there baby and I love the part you sang and I'm glad you sang it to your woman." Rachel giggles wrapping her arms around her baby's neck and kisses her passionately not noticing that Quinn Fabray is staring at them with jealousy in her eyes as she and Brittany moved away form the madly in love couple.

"Why are you staring at them like that?" Brittany asked staring at Quinn curiously because last time she checked Quinn was over Rachel and was never into Santana in that way.

Quinn looked away from the couple as they dance together happily and sighed. "I just wish I was as happy as them." Brittany frowns wondering when Quinn was going to ask to get back together offically.

"I thought you were happy with me?" Quinn looked at Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Babe I am happy with you but we can't go back to the way it was before, I need time to be _that_ happy again." Brittany still wasn't sure but accepted it anyways because she wanted to have a great time.

**Back with Santana and Rachel.**

They were dancing to the music showing off their moves when Rachel looks into Santana's eyes strongly. "What are you doing Rach?" Santana asked chuckling.

"We have break this week and my family is actually leaving town this time." Santana frowns forgetting all about The Berry family going to England for break.

"Oh what day are you leaving?" Rachel smirks at her. "_Were_ leaving tomorrow morning baby and we need to be packed tonight." She stares at her tiny girlfriend confused.

"Why did you say it like that?" Rachel just stares at her raising an eyebrow trying to let her get the hint that Santana was joining them. Santana looked at her before finally getting it.

"Oh my god I'm coming with you?" Rachel nods giggling and Santana pressed her lips against her girlfriend's loving her so much. Rachel laughs against her lips and kisses her sweetly.

**With Rossi and Puck.**

Rossi is slow dancing with Noah Puckerman wondering what they are as a couple. "What are_ we_ Noah?" Puck stared down at the girl in front of him.

"I thought you were my girl, are you breaking up with me?" Rossi's eyes widen hearing that.

"Noah you have been giving me mix signals since we started this whole thing, I don't know what to think anymore." Puck placed his hands on her face.

"Baby what makes you think I don't want to be something with you?" She scuffs pulling away.

"Because your a player Noah Puckerman that can't be tamed so you fool around, I don't want to be so play thing to you Noah." Rossi spat glaring at him.

"Rossi I don't think of you as a play thing baby, I haven't been fooling around on you and I'm not always around you is because I don't want to be one of those boyfriends that always has to wonder what your doing and wanting to be by your side, I trust you Rossi and that's why I give you freedom, if you want me to stop then I will." Rossi smiles.

"I want you to be my man and actually spend time with me, I really want us to have what Rachel and Santana have." She whispered.

Puck looked over at Rachel and Santana to see them smiling at each other deeply while slow dancing with their foreheads pressed against each other.

"If you want then you can have that baby, I'm not going anywhere time soon." Rossi grins up at him and leans up and pecked his lips.

"You better not break my heart or I'm having my sisters and Santana kiss your ass Puckerman." He nods grinning and pulled her closer to him as they share sweet kisses while dancing.

Everybody enjoys the dance and Santana and Rachel laughed and danced with Kurt and Mercedes a few times before dancing alone since Kurt and Mercedes didn't want to see them making out any longer.

Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel a few times and knew that she wasn't over her any time soon. Rachel felt eyes on her as she danced with Santana, she looked up to see Quinn Fabray glancing at her sadly while dancing with Brittany and she frowns slightly wondering what's up with her.

"Baby boo why are you staring at Quinn?" Santana whispered as she saw Quinn finally look away from her girlfriend and focus on her own date.

"I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Q looking at me sadly while dancing and I was confused because maybe she lied about saying that the kiss meant nothing to her." Rachel mumbled.

Santana didn't want Rachel going back to Quinn because Rachel was the one thing that made her feel alive and if she lost her then she doesn't know what she would be like.

"You don't have feelings for her still do you?" She asked hopefully she didn't. Rachel looked up at her shaking her head smiling.

"No I'm not going through that lonely feeling I had on Christmas eve, no baby your all I need and I'm not risking my relationship." Santana grins lovingly and pulls her close capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Roc Me Out by Rihanna.**

**Enjoy your holiday bye.**


	42. Chapter 42 Meeting Jasper Berry

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning.<strong>

17 year old Santana Camila Lopez was standing in the airport at 7:30 in the morning, she was about to board the plane to Rachel's family hometown for Feburary break. Santana had no clue where she was headed to but if it got her away from Lima Ohio then she was all for it. Santana stood next to her girlfriend Rachel Berry wearing a pair of black sweatpants and she had her waistline folded down so you could see her stomach, a gray tank top that was up you could see her flat tanned stomach and she had a black hoodie on. On her feet were black ugg boots and her jet black hair was in a messy pony tail. She had a little makeup on but she covered her eyes by wearing black sunglasses because she didn't want anybody to see how tired she really was. She had on her ipod.

"Sanny baby! they called our flight so we need to get going." She heard her girlfriend's voice and she nods not saying a word but she smiled softly lacing her fingers through Rachel's.

They board the plane and find their seats which was in first class. Santana finds her seat which is by the window and sits down. Rachel frowns when she finds out that she wasn't sitting next to her baby.

Santana knew Arilyn was sitting next to her and she really just wanted to be near her girlfriend but maybe in the middle of their flight they might change seats.

"Where is your hometown Arilyn?" Santana muttered softly that only Arilyn could hear.

"It's called Worcester Park. London England, it's like a suburb of London England! your going to love it Santana." Arilyn said in a cheerful yet tired voice. Rachel, Annabella and Rossi were giggling at whatever they were talking about and it made Santana very annoyed.

"Sanny are you ready to see where your girlfriend grew up?" Rachel asked her girlfriend from where she was sitting. Santana didn't respond because she was tired and just needed sleep.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel whispered sadly to her twin sister Rossi and Rossi shook her head rubbing her twin sisters back. Santana felt bad for making her baby feel like she wasn't wanted.

"No Rae you didn't do anything, baby I'm just trying to sleep alright." Santana said in a raspy tired voice and Rachel said okay before talking to her twin sisters softly.

"I guess San isn't a morning person huh?" Rossi said jokingly laughing softly and Rachel shot her a glare at her sister and Rossi rolled her eyes before getting her itouch out to listen to her music.

"Are you and San alright?" Arilyn asked her best friend/twin sister concerned. Rachel nods unsure really because sure her and her girlfriend were happy but she also knew that Santana missed her family.

"I really think she misses her family right now and her birthday is March and this might be the first year she won't spend it with them." Arilyn nods feeling bad for her new best friend.

Santana heard everything and Rachel was right she did miss her family but she was greatful for her new family and even if her parents asked her to move back in, she would say no because she loved living with her girlfriend and her family because they treated her like she was one of them. She wanted to marry Rachel Barbra Berry someday and she knows that Rachel loves her so much.

**3 Hours Later.**

Santana was deeply sleeping in her seat on the plane when she gets woken up by hands caressing her face making her calm down a little then she slowly opens her eyes and saw Rachel staring at her smiling softly.

"Sanny sweetie we just landed." Rachel whispered smiling at her ! Santana looked out the window to see that they were on the ground. She slipped her hand in Rachel's without saying a word and they grabbed their carry on bags before leaving the plane so they can go to bagage claim to get their other bags. Rachel stared at her girlfriend worried about her.

"San are you still jet legged from the trip?" Santana just nods still tired and went over to get her bags. The rest of the Berry Family got their bags aswell.

"Baby I'm warning you know that we will be in the paper tomorrow, just keep your head down and don't answer any questions." Rachel whispered.

Santana stared at her confused but she remembered that her baby and her family was big time famous in England and she just nods. They walk out looking down as the paps ask questions and take their picture.

"Daddy when is the limo coming?" Arilyn Berry whispered in her daddy's ear. He said soon before holding her close to him. Rossi was talking to her dad about something.

Rachel ignored the questions as she stood next to her girlfriend who was whispering to her placing her hand on Rachel's waist. Rachel smiled at her and Santana put her hood up so nobody could see them as she has her back turned to the cameras.

"I really want to kiss you now." Santana murmured leaning forward and Rachel grins closing her eyes then she pressed her lips against Santana's. They share a short kiss before pulling away.

"Girls the limo just pulled up, you can do that when we get to the house." Leroy Berry said chuckling. They stare at him blushing and nod walking over to the limo and slip in ignoring the cameras. They talk in the limo and Santana can't believe she was actually in a limo.

They pull up to a huge mansion house and Santana took her sunglasses off to get a better look. The house was huge.

"That's where were staying?" Rachel giggles nodding and the limo pulls up to the Berry Mansion and they all get out of the limo and the driver gets their bags. Santana gets pulled into the house and Santana couldm't believe how big the inside is. Rachel stared at her girlfriend and pulled her upstairs where their room was.

"Your sharing with me baby, Arilyn has her own room and so does Rossi, Alfred already put our bags in the room and I'm sure you want to just rest." She brings her to their room and Santana saw huge it was. there was queen size bed, a flat screen TV on the wall, a desk on one side, a huge walk in closet, the walls were light blue and white. There were pictures of Rachel with her friends and a few with her kissing a girl.

"Don't worry that was my first girlfriend and we don't even seen each other anymore because that was taking in middle school." Rachel said kissing her cheek. Santana nods.

"Is this bed comfortable?" Santana asked and Rachel tells her to check and see before going into her bathroom. Santana puts her purse down and jumps onto the bed.

"Who are you and why are you laying on me?" The soft british voice said under the covers making Santana scream falling off the bed. Rachel rushed out of the bathroom staring at her girlfriend worried.

"Baby what happened?" Rachel asked bending down to help her up and she told her that somebody is in her bed. The covers come up and Rachel screams squealing seeing who it is.

"OH MY GOD JASPER YOUR HERE." Rachel squeals jumping up and down and Jasper gets out of her best friends bed and hugs her. Rachel can't believe her best friend since forever was in her house.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Jasper looks at her best friend/adopted sister and kisses her cheek making Santana growl at her. Rachel shakes her head giggling.

"Baby calm down, Jasper this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez, Sanny this is Jasper Fallyn Berry! my dads adopted her before we moved to Ohio but she has been going to boarding school here."

Santana nods staring at her and says hi and sorry for screaming. "It's alright Santana your gorgeous by the way." Rachel slaps her sisters arm.

Jasper has long dark blonde hair that's straigtened, she has pale skin, grayish blue eyes, a great figure and she's 5.7 but she is the youngest. She's 16 years old while her sisters were 17.

"Is she going to be going back to Ohio with us?" Santana asked and Jasper nods grinning and Rachel squeals hugging. Arilyn and Rossi walk in and scream seeing Jasper.

"Oh my god our other sister is here." Arilyn squeals hugging Jasper and Jasper giggles. Santana stared at the Berry sisters feeling left out. Annabella walks in and saw how sad Santana was.

"Don't worry Sanny whenever Jasper is around I feel left out too." Santana hugs her and they talk softly while the Berry sisters laugh and talk about life.

**Find out what happens next and now there is somebody knew into the mix, how will Santana feel about Jasper Berry? Find out.**


	43. Chapter 43 Harmless Flirting Right Part1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Jaspers POV.<strong>

I'm so glad to be home and back with my family that I love so much! I have long dark blonde hair that's always straigtened, have pale skin, grayish blue eyes, a great figure that most people think is way too skinny but that's just how I am and I'm 5.7 and 16 years old. I've been keeping up with my family at school so I know what they look like and As soon as I saw my favorite sister Rachel looking amazing in a few pictures. I swear her legs got longer. I couldn't wait to spend time with all my sisters and my little cousin but mostly Rachel because we became best friends the moment I came into this family. I'm laying in my sisters bed with the covers over me so I could jump out and surprise her. I heard footsteps walking into the room and I smile knowing Rachel's in the room and I'm about to jump out when I heard another voice with her and I listen.

"Don't worry that was my first girlfriend and we don't even seen each other anymore because that was taking in middle school." Rachel said to whoever she was talking to.

"Is this bed comfortable?" The slight hispanic female accented voice asked and I start getting worried that this girl might sit on me.

"Why don't you check it out baby and I'm going to check to see if my bathroom is spotless." Rachel said and I frown slightly because I guess whoever this girl is in my sister's room is her girlfriend.

Just then I feel a body on me and I knew I had to say something.

"Who are you and why are you laying on me?" I asked making the girl scream and I guess she feel off the bed.

"Baby what happened?" Rachel asked and I take the covers off of me and stare at her smirking and she screams grinning like crazy.

"OH MY GOD JASPER YOUR HERE." Rachel squeals jumping up and down and I get out of her bed and hugs her feeling so happy to see my best friend.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Rachel asked me and I kiss her cheek smiling at her and I hear a growl coming from the other girl standing in the room. Rachel shakes her head giggling.

"Baby calm down, Jasper this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez, Sanny this is Jasper Fallyn Berry! my dads adopted her before we moved to Ohio but she has been going to boarding school here."

I stared at Santana and couldn't take my eyes off her,Rachel finally found somebody that was gorgeous not that Elena wasn't pretty but this girl was model type gorgeous and she was latina which was a good thing for my type of girl since I'm also a Lesbian. she says hi and sorry for the screaming and laying on me.

"It's alright Santana your gorgeous by the way." Rachel slaps my arm thinking I'm hitting on her girlfriend and what if I am, it's just fun.

"Is she going to be going back to Ohio with us?" Santana asked and I nod grinning at both of them and Rachel squeals hugging me again. Arilyn and Rossi walk in and scream seeing me.

"Oh my god our other sister is here." Arilyn squeals hugging me along with Rossi and Rachel and I start laughing. I could see Santana staring at us at the corner of my eye looking left out.

"Don't worry Sanny whenever Jasper is around I feel left out too." I heard Annabella say and Santana hugs her and they talk softly.

**After Dinner In Jasper's POV.**

I watched our house guest Santana Lopez and Rachel share flirty glances at each other during dinner and it made me want to gag at the sight of those two being together. I shouldn't be jealous since I don't even know her and Rachel looks happy in love. After dinner we go back to Rachel's room and change into our PJs. Santana has on black shorts with a pink tank top. Oh god her breast look amazing.

"So Jasper are you really going to McKinley?" I heard Santana's slight hispanic accent voice and I stare at her after changing into my clothes.

"Is that the school you girls go to?" Rachel and Santana nod then Rossi, Arilyn and Annabella walk in also changed. Yay it's a sleepover.

"Yes daddy said that it would better if we all went to the same school and I just happened to miss my sisters and cousin but I won't be going to McKinley until next year for my Junior year." I told her and Santana nods pulling Rachel onto her lap and Rachel giggles resting her head on her shoulder.

"So how has school been sis?" Arilyn asked sitting on the ground with Rossi. I tell them that everything is going great and that I miss them.

"Hey Santana how long have you and Rachel been together?" They both stare at each other awkwardly making me stare at them oddly.

"Well it's been complicated for the both of us but we offically became a couple on Halloween night and been together since then." I nod wondering why it's been complicated for them.

"Well you two make a gorgeous couple, it would be a shame if you guys broke up." I said making them stare at me oddly.

"Yeah it would be but were not going to Jasper, I'm getting tired." Rachel said softly clearing her throat. Our dads come in.

"Alright girls its time for bed, Jasper sweetie Alfred put your bags into Rossi's room because until we get your room fixed up again you will sleeping in her room." My daddy said.

"Alright daddy sleep good love you and tell dad I love him aswell." He smiles walking over to me kissing my forehead before kissing Annabella's, Rachel's,Arilyn's,Rossi's and surprisingly Santana's aswell.

"Good night girls." He leaves and Annabella and Arilyn leave since their sleeping in the same room. I wonder where Santana's staying.

"Well I will see you girls in the morning." They say alright and Rachel hugs me then I leave the room closing the door behind me and I walk to my room.

**In The Middle Of The Night.**

Jasper got out of her bed to go to the bathroom down the hall when she hears some noises coming from Rachel's bedroom. She walks to the door and placed her ear to it and her eyes widen.

"Oh goddd that feels so good mmm, don't stop babyyyy, keep going _harder_." Jasper heard Rachel moaning and that she was alone doing that.

"_Fuck _baby You like that me making love to you this hard?" Jasper frowns when she hears Santana's voice and felt a little sick.

"Yes Sannyyyyyyy right _there_ baby keep moving with me as _hard_ as you can." Jasper couldn't take it anymore after she heard _oh Rachel_ coming from Santana's soft moans. She walks to the bathroom.

**In Santana's POV The Next Day.**

I woke up in bed trying to remeber where I was then I remembered that I was my girl's hometown for break. I looked over to my right to see my sexy girlfriend laying next to me wearing nothing but a sheet with her eyes close sleeping so peacefully. I smile remebering how we made love last night since it's been awhile since we've done that.

I get up and walk into the bathroom and take a shower then I got out and get dressed in some skinny jeans with a white and black strip shirt and my black ugg boots. I put my hair up in a pony tail.

I walk out of the room and I hear music coming from down the hallway and I walk to where the music is coming from and I open the door to see Jasper dancing to the beat while singing.

_Docta docta, need you bad Call me babe Docta Docta, where you at?_

_ Give me something I need your love I need your love I need your loving _

_You got that kind of medecine that keeps me comin' _

She sounds pretty but I'm better so I start singing making her turn around to stare at me and I keep singing.

_** My body needs a hero Come and save me**_

_** Something tells me you know how to save me **_

_**I've been feeling real low Oh, I need you to come and rescue me** _

She smirks at me and we both sing together dancing to the beat.

**Both.**

Make me come alive Come on turn me on Touch me, save my life Come on and turn me on I'm too young to die Come on and turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on  
><span>Make me come alive Come on turn me on Touche me, save my life Come on and turn me on I'm too young to die Come on and turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on <span>

I'm surprised she knows about Nicki Minaj and we keep dancing together and She sings alone.

_ Boy, I'm achin', make it right_

_ My temperature is super high_

_ If I scream, if I cry It's only 'cause I feel alive_

I sway my hips looking right at her smirking and she walks over to me dancing behind me as I sing.

_** My body needs a hero Come and save me**_

_** Something tells me you know how to save me**_

_** I've been feeling real low Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**_

Jasper grins placing her hands on my waist and grinds against me as I get alittle nervous because this shouldn't be happening.

Make me come alive Come on turn me on Touch me, save my life Come on and turn me on I'm too young to die Come on and turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on

Make me come alive Come on turn me on Touche me, save my life Come on and turn me on I'm too young to die Come on and turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on 

I move away from her and she sings her part smirking walking closer to me with a flirty smile on her first.

_ You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

**_Palm of your hands._**

_ Come and save me now I know you can,_

_**I know you can** _

I start rapping making her giggle and I smile.

**_ Don't let me die young, I just want you to fire at my young I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_**  
><strong><em>I know you can save me And make me feel alive<em> **

We both jump and down singing together.

Make me come alive Come on turn me on Touch me, save my life Come on and turn me on 

I'm too young to die Come on and turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on Turn me on

Jasper sighs laughing and hugs me. "That was amazing Santana I love your voice." Jasper said whispering in my ear making me get chills.

"Thank you Jasper but you should let me go since I'm with Rachel." I told her and she pulls back nodding.

"I'm sorry Santana I guess I'm a hugger and you smell really good." She said sniffing my neck and I pull away.

"Thanks I guess I'm going to get some breakfast." She grins grabbing my hand.

"I'll join you Santana since I haven't had breakfast yet." I slip my hand out of hers and we go downstairs and we start making pancakes. In the middle of making breakfast she throws pancake mix in my hair and I throw milk at her and we ended up having a foodfight in the kitchen and fall to the ground laughing holding onto each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" The soft stern voice said making us pull away quickly to stare at the person shocked.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Turn Me On by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj. **


	44. Chapter 44 Harmless Flirting Right part2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Jaspers POV.<strong>

"What the hell is going on here?" The soft stern voice said making us pull away quickly to stare at the person shocked. I knew this was bad and Santana stared at me awkwardly getting up.

"Hey sis we were making pancakes." My older sister stares at both of us glancing at our look and shakes her head.

"Yeah we just carried away that's all." Santana said in a pleading voice making Rachel glance at her looking unsure.

"Doesn't look like you were making pancakes girls, last time I checked the batter belongs in a_ pan_ not your bodies." My sister says snapping at both us.

"Rachel it's not a big deal alright, we had a harmless foodfight that's all." She scuffs rolling her eyes.

"Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis fucking stupide Jasper?" She said in French and I know she's pissed big time.

"No Rachel I don't think your stupid maybe a little overdramatic but not stupid." I said calmly and she glared at me hard.

"I might be overdramatic at times Jasper but I know when my own sister is flirting with my girlfriend, don't think I didn't see you two dancing closely in the music room, I'm not fucking stupid and your both on my list at the moment but for now clean up this damn mess before daddy and dad freak out on both of you for messing up their kitchen."She said before rushing upstairs. I start shaking my head laughing.

"Sorry about my sister she can get so uptight at times, we should clean up the kitchen." Santana stared at the spot Rachel was just at sadly and sighs nodding not saying anything and I place my hand on her arm.

"Look Santana don't worry about her alright, she's just moody in the mornings!" She growls taking my hand off her arm and starts cleaning up.

"Are you really going to act like I don't matter Santana, Rachel can be bitchy at times but why are you shutting me out?" I asked getting mad. She stares at me and scuffs.

"Why should_ you_ matter to me? you don't even know me Jasper alright, I've been through hell this past year but Rachel is the one person that has my back and I'm not going to lose her over you so you really don't matter to me and you were totally hitting on me before!" I smirk knowing she liked it.

"And you seemed to like it Santana." She slams her hand on the counter glaring at me.

"I felt fucking uncomfortable actually Jasper Berry and you have no right to be flirting with me, I might have felt something but it went away the moment I pulled away form you! now shut the fuck up and help me clean up kitchen before your dads ground both of us." She demanded before cleaning up and I stare at her shocked for a second before cleaning wiping batter from my cheeks.

**Later That Night.**

After the whole thing in the kitchen Rachel didn't talk to both girls because she didn't want to start a fight with her own girlfriend knowing that Jasper Berry would like that. That's the one thing she hated about her younger sister and that's how much of a backtabbing bitch she could be when she wanted something but not this time because Santana Lopez belongs to her and only her.

"Rachel are you mad at me?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend and shrugged not sure how she felt seeing her girlfriend in pancake batter with her own sister and she saw them dancing close to each other.

"Baby I'm sorry please talk to me. I'm sorry for the flirting." She had nothing to say to her because she felt hurt just seeing the look on Santana's face when she stared at Jasper. She got up and grabbed her overnight back.

"I have nothing to say to you Santana or Jasper at the moment, my friend Winni called and ask me to stay over her place, see you tomorrow." Rachel put on her shoes and walked out.

Santana sat on the bed and grabbed Rachel's pillow and started sobbing. She needed Rachel the most right now and Jasper had to go fuck up her life. She was going to get her girlfriend back.

**Find out what happens next.**


	45. Chapter 45 Making Up Passionately

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

Santana Lopez stayed in Rachel's bed feeling sick from calling herself to sleep. She sighs grabbing her phone to see if she got any texts or phone calls from her girlfriend but nothing so she just lays back down already hating this break. She wanted to stay in bed all day. She sighs looking at her phone and goes to her pictures and finds one picture of Rachel posing looking sexy to her smiling!

The door opens suddenly making Santana jump a little sitting up with the covers still over her legs when she sees her girlfriend walking in tiredly placing her bag on the ground taking off her shoes and Rachel closed the door locking it.

"Good morning baby, did you have fun at your friends house?" Santana asked hoping she's going to talk to her. Rachel looked at her slightly and nods and walks into her walk in closet nad changed out of her skinny jeans and into a pair of gray short shorts then walked out since she was already wearing her green t shirt with her hoodie. She walks over to the bed getting on it and lays down.

"Rae baby I'm sorry for flirting and dancing with your younger sister Jasper but it won't happen again I promise please just talk to me?" Santana begged.

Rachel frowns hearing her girlfriend's pleading voice and turns to her motioning her closer and Santana pulled the covers over her and Rachel holds her close.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out but it hurt seeing you and her all over each other and then when you two were dancing it looked like you were about to kiss her." Santana stared at her then stared at her promise ring.

"Rachel I'm wearing this promise ring for a reason and your wearing yours aswell! We promised each other that we would love each other no matter what." Rachel nods knowing this already. Santana stares at her lovingly singing.

**There's a place that I know It's not pretty there and few have ever gone If I show it to you now **

**Will it make you run away**  
><strong>Or will you stay Even if it hurts Even if I try to push you out Will you return? And remind me who I really am Please remind me who I really am <strong>

**Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? **

**Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Will you love me? Even with my dark side?**__

Rachel stared at the love of her life and sings next smiling at lovingly at her.

_ Like a diamond From black dust It's hard to know What can become If you give up_

_ So don't give up on me Please remind me who I really am_  
><em>Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? <em>

_Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it _

_You know that we're worth it Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_

Rachel and Santana stare at each other resting their heads holding each others faces smiling singing their parts then they sing together.

** Don't run away**

_Don't run away_

**Just tell me that you will stay**

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

**Just promise me you will stay**

** Promise me you will stay**  
><strong><strong>

**_Will you love me? ohh_ **

They finish off the song together holding each other close never wanting to let go.

_** Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine?**_

_** Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it **_

_**You know that we're worth it Will you love me? Even with my dark side?**_

_**Don't run away Don't run away**_  
><em><strong>Don't run away Promise you'll stay <strong>_

Santana softly pressed her lips against Rachel's holding her face closing her eyes feeling Rachel slipping her tongue into her mouth roaming her mouth and she moans softly feeling Rachel press her breast against hers. Santana lifts her arms up taking off her girlfriend's shirt to see her in a black lace bra. Rachel took off Santana's shirts aswell to see that she wasn't wearing a bra which made her moan softly. Santana pulled off Rachel's shorts to see that she was wearing matching lace panties. Rachel looked into her eyes with lust but yet love in her eyes and Santana takes off her own sweatpants and was nothing. Rachel started to breathe harder seeing her girlfriend naked and she needed to get out of her bra and panties now. Santana smiles reading her mind and takes her bra and panties off then kisses her again. Rachel moans then pulls away while Santana kisses her bare legs then her hands make their way in between Rachel's legs and she slowly starts rubbing her clit making her moan closing her eyes and Rachel starts squeezing her breasts as Santana rubbing her. Rachel wanted Santana inside her so badly. Rachel stared at her baby squeezing her perky round breasts that Santana loved so much. She kept on rubbing her clit to the point where Rachel was moaning her name.

"Shh baby you have to be quiet." Santana whispered making Rachel nod pulling her close and she captured Santana's lips with her biting on her little a little making Santana moan.

They pull back and they stare at each other with so much lust in their eyes and Santana gets in between her girlfriend's legs pressing her throbbing heat against Rachel's and they both grin against each's wetness moaning softly together and their hands roamed each others bodies feeling so turned on. After awhile they both come and breathe hard against each other.

"Well that was some way of making me not mad at you anymore." Rachel murmured kissing her bare shoulder. Santana giggles shaking her head and rests her head against Rachel's.

"Te amo." Santana mumbled smiling at her and Rachel grins pecking her lips then pulls back.

"I love you too baby now are you ready for round 2?" She said smirking. Santana puts the covers over their head and they got at it again.

* * *

><p>Jasper Berry was hanging out with her sister Arilyn and Rossi since their dads took Annabella into town shopping. They were laughing having a good time talking when when they heard music coming from the other room and moaning that was Rachel's and Jasper frowns hating that those two made up.<p>

"I swear they go at it like rabbits all the time." Rossi said rolling her eyes. Jasper knew she couldn't stand a chance against her sister Rachel but she wasn't giving up.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.**


	46. Chapter 46 Crossing The Line Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I'm so glad Jaspers bullshit didn't mess up my relationship with my woman. Rachel is my life and if something ever happened to her I don't know what I would do. I'm freaking out because I was just told from Rachel that their having a Berry family reunion for two days and today was the day that everybody was coming over and have a huge family dinner. God I've been the girl that takes meeting the family well.

"Sanny?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Annabella Berry staring at me oddly. I love spending time with shorty that's my nickname for her.

"Hey Ana you look pretty in your red dress." It was a fancy party so I was was wearing my classy dark blue v neck dress that a little ruffles on the bottom. My hair was up in a classy bun and my makeup was perfect. On my feet were dark blue heels. I hear clicking footsteps and I smile seeing my girlfriend smiling at me looking gorgeous. She's wearing a black one shouldermid thigh mini dress, with black heels and her hair was in long curls and her makeup was just perfect. She smiled at me and walked over to me and Ana and hugs her cousin before pecking my lips.

"You look beautiful honey, you look gorgeous aswell Annabella." Rachel said wrapping her arm around Santana's waist. Annabella smiles hugging Rachel before running downstairs where the others are.

"Are you ready to meet my whole family?" I frown slightly already freaking out and Rachel can see it in my eye so she kisses my lips again and I deepen it slightly then pull away. She kissed her cheek.

"Calm down baby they aren't bad at all." I nod still unsure and we walk downstairs and everybody stares at us well mostly me and I start freaking out.

"Calm down San they aren't going to kill you." Rachel whispers in my ear. I see Jasper staring at me giving me a flirty look and I scuff lightly not into that girl one bit.

"Santana I want you to meet my uncle Roger and my aunt Zelda and my cousins Pia and Victoria who are their kids." I stare at them and shake their hand saying nice to meet you.

"So how long have you been dating my little Rachie?" Her uncle Roger asked me and I felt shy because I didn't know my woman's family knew about our relationship.

"Um it was complicated at first for us but we offically became a couple on Halloween night at a party." Rachel stared at me smiling and laced her fingers through mine.

"Well I'm glad you two worked out your problems because your beautiful Santana and you make my niece happy and I can see how madly in love you two are with each other." I smile at him.

"It's about time my cousin found a sexy girl that made her happy." Pia Berry said smirking and I chuckle blushing and Rachel giggles moving closer to me.

"She made my life better and I'm greatful for that." I stare at her smiling at her so proud that she's my one and only. We get to know more of Berry family and they seem to all like me.

I walk over to the snack table and get a drink when I felt a hand on my waist making me jump a little thinking it's Rachel but then I turn my head to see blonde hair and I know it's Jasper.

"You look really hot tonight Santana, why don't you ditch Rachel and be with a real girl! Rachel can be pretty uptight talking about Broadway all the time." Jasper whispers in my ear.

"I just happen to like listening to my woman talk about her dreams alright Jasper?" She pulls back staring at me shocked.

"Please why on earth would you like hearing about Barbra, Funny Girl and Broadway, it's boring and I don't understand why your with her." I can't believe this bitch is talking shit.

"I thought you and Rachel were best friends/sisters but your nothing but a fake bitch that needs to back off me." Jasper smirks.

"What if I don't want to back off Santana Lopez, what if I just press my lips against yours right now?" I move away from her.

"Your ass is crazy seriously, grow up and realize that your not my type and I don't want a little girl when I got myself a_ woman_." I said glaring at her before walking over to my girlfriend who stares at me with concern in her eyes and I tell her I'm fine. We all go to the dinner table and enjoy dinner and I kept getting flirty looks from Jasper and I just ignore her holding Rachel close.

* * *

><p>Santana comes out of the main bathroom down the hallway in just a towel when she gets pushed against the wall by Jasper pressing her lips against hers.<p>

**In Rachel's POV.**

I was walking out of Rossi's room when I saw Jasper push my girlfriend up against the wall and kiss her. I thought she was my best friend that would never hurt me but she's a bitch and I can't even call her a sister.I walk up to them and pull her off my girlfriend. Santana stares at me shocked.

"How could you do this to me?" I said almost in tears so fucking pissed. Santana stares at me in tears.

"Baby it's not what it looks like, she kissed me." She said in tears and I know Jasper did.

"I know baby I wasn't really talking to you, I was talking to Jasper." Santana nods wiping her tears and goes into my room.

"You mess with the wrong sister Jasper, stay away from my girlfriend or else." I said glaring at her and she chuckles shaking her head.

"Yeah okay what are you going to do Rachel? nothing because I'm way hotter and she _wants_ me" I stare at her like she's crazy.

"Are you serious?_ your_ making a fool of yourself thinking you can anywhere with my boo, she doesn't want your ass Jasper." I said slapping her in the face hard making her stare at me shocked.

"How dare you slap me, I'm better then your highmaintenance, Broadway fucked up dream ass Rachel, your ugly and nobody loves you so just jump off a cliff." Jasper tells me.

I stare at her shocked fighting my tears and then I see red and I."

**Haha sorry Find out what happens next.**


	47. Chapter 47 Crossing The Line Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I was walking out of Rossi's room when I saw Jasper push my girlfriend up against the wall and kiss her. I thought she was my best friend that would never hurt me but she's a bitch and I can't even call her a sister.I walk up to them and pull her off my girlfriend. Santana stares at me shocked.

"How could you do this to me?" I said almost in tears so fucking pissed. Santana stares at me in tears.

"Baby it's not what it looks like, she kissed me." She said in tears and I know Jasper did.

"I know baby I wasn't really talking to you, I was talking to Jasper." Santana nods wiping her tears and goes into my room.

"You mess with the wrong sister Jasper, stay away from my girlfriend or else." I said glaring at her and she chuckles shaking her head.

"Yeah okay what are you going to do Rachel? nothing because I'm way hotter and she _wants_ me" I stare at her like she's crazy.

"Are you serious?_ your_ making a fool of yourself thinking you can anywhere with my boo, she doesn't want your ass Jasper." I said slapping her in the face hard making her stare at me shocked.

"How dare you slap me, I'm better then your highmaintenance, Broadway fucked up dream ass Rachel, your ugly and nobody loves you so just jump off a cliff." Jasper tells me.

I stare at her shocked fighting my tears and then I see red and I push her against the wall slapping her face.

"You crazy bitch I can't believe you slapped me." She pushes me to the ground making me hit my head and the last thing I hear is screaming in spanish before everything goes back.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning feeling some much pain in her back but mostly her head and she slowly opens her eyes to see her laying in her bed and saw Santana, Rossi, Arilyn, Annabella, her dad and Daddy staring at her worried. She groans closing her eyes for a minute then she saw Jasper was standing at the doorway.<p>

"Get her out of my room, she's dead to me." Rachel murmured angrily feeling pain and Santana glared at Jasper shaking her head.

"You heard my woman, get out Jasper Berry because your not welcome." Santana growled at her and Jasper frowns feeling bad.

"Rachel I'm sor-" She gets cut off by Rachel screaming.

"LISTEN TO ME JASPER AND LISTEN TO ME GOOD, YOU USE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND UNTIL YOU WENT OFF TO YOUR FUCKING BOARDING SCHOOL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT KEEP YOUR DRAMA THERE AND I MEAN IT STAY AWAY FROM GIRLFRIEND, YOUR DEAD TO ME." She said before groaning in pain and Santana holds her close.

Hiram and Leroy werent going to ground Rachel for for the swearing but they weren't happy with her choice of words. Arilyn and Rossi stared at Jasper glaring at her.

Jasper frowns feeling tears in her eyes and left the room and closed the door behind her and sighs crying.

"What have I done?" She thought before walking into her room and closed the door sobbing hating herself for hurting her best friend so badly.

Santana kept the ice on Rachel's head worried about her. She screamed at Jasper in Spanish when she saw her girlfriend get pushed to the ground.

"Oh Jasper Fallyn Berry you just bought a one way ticket to hell, owned by my! Nobody messes my baby and gets away with it." Santana thought before taking care of her girlfriend.

**Find out what happens next.**


	48. Chapter 48 Paybacks A Bitch Huh?

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>Jasper was grounded from the second family Berry reunion and Santana told them that she wasn't <em>feeling<em> well so Rachel,Annabella,Hiram,Rossi,Arilyn and Leroy all went to the park where they were meeting everybody and Rachel promised that she would check on her. Rachel was ignoring Jasper big time and she meant what she said. Jasper Berry was dead to her and she was going to keep it that way until Jasper makes it up to her. Averilyn and Rossi weren't talking to Jasper aswell because Rachel was their triplet and they back her up no matter what.

**With Jasper and Santana.**

Jasper Berry was in her new fixed up room trying to think of ways to get her sisters but mostly Rachel to forgive her. She was dancing to music putting her clothes in her closet not hearing her bed room door opening and she was dancing with her eyes closed when she gets knocked out. Few minutes later Jasper comes back to the world feeling her head killing her. She squeals feeling herself being slammed against her closet door then she passes out again.

"Wake up_ sunshine_." Jasper's tired eyes widen opening seeing Santana Lopez staring at her with an angry look on her face holding a drink in her hand. Jasper groans slightly and can't move and she looks down to see that her hands were tied up behind her and she groans hating staring at her saying untie her and Santana starts laughing getting in her face and pushed her into the wall making Jasper scream in pain.

"Stop it Santana untie me, I thought you were sick?" Santana chuckled shaking her head.

"No I was never sick I just know how to get out of things! no can do sweetie on un tying you, you see when somebody messes with my friends or my woman Rachel, I get even." Jasper's grayish blue eyes widen hearing this and groans feeling the pain and starts getting up but she falls back down making Santana laugh.

Santana's phone rings and she saw Rachel calling her and she walks over to Jasper and puts tape on her mouth making her scream glaring at her.

"Hello?" Santana said in a believable sick voice.

"Hey baby how are you feeling, do you need me to come back?" Santana tells her no and to have fun, Rachel said okay and they say I love you before hanging up.

Santana put her phone in her pocket and walked over to Jasper and riped the ducktape off her mouth making her scream.

"OWW FUCKING BITCH,Rachel hates violence and she might break up with you for treating me this way." Santana gets in her face with her drink and pulls her up and slams her on her bed.

"I know what my_ woman_ hates alright Jasper and I'm going to forgive you for calling me a bitch because I already know I'm one! _Santana_ knows what Rachel is about but_ Auntie Snix_ doesn't and she's about to go all Lima Heights on your ass, you see I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhmm tons, just all up in there and Auntie Snix is not afraid to use them when people like _you_ step out of line, Clear?"

Jasper stares at her shocked feeling her hands hurting with being tied up.

"What are you going to do to me?"She begged Santana took a sip of her drink and sat down on Jasper's computer chair finishing up her drink then puts her cup down.

"I might just beat you up until you die would you like me to do that?" She shook with pleading eyes and Santana shook her head.

"No? fine I won't go that far since I'm trying this new called controlling myself when it comes bullshity people unlike Auntie Snix, I'm being Santana now and I'm going to school you in on why you should back off my relationship with Rachel and get your damn act together and make things right with all three of your older sisters and your dads and your cousin." Jasper nods awkwardly feeling her arm hurting.

"When we told you our relationship was complicated it was true, I asked her to fake go out with me to make my ex girlfriend Brittany jealous because at the time I was still madly in love with her but she cheated on me with my best friend Quinn and when Rachel started getting real for me I started feeling bad and lied to Brittany saying that we weren't fake dating and Rachel fake broke up with me a party in spanish by singing and I knew that I messed up big time! She started talking to me again after two a month of not talking and we were alone in the choir room talking when my ex came in asking why I was holding onto Rachel's face looking sad and almost in love, I looked at Brittany asking her if she thought we were getting back together,get married and have kids someday and she said yes and I said but I thought you were madly in love Quinn Fabray, that's her name by the way,anyways I thought that you loved her more and wanted to marry her someday and adopted kids with her,what happened to my feelings didn't matter anymore?"

"What did she say?" Jasper asked softly trying not to get hurt anymore.

"She said Yes I'm madly in love with Quinn and yes I do want to marry her but can't I have you both?" Jasper stared at her wondering what she said after that.

"I stared at her surprised because this wasn't the Brittany that I knew but she left me so I guess I really never knew her at all! I said No B you can't, I love you really I do but I can't be your play thing whenever you get bored with Q, I'm trying to move on from our past relationship so I start over fresh with Rachel! I will always love you but not like that anymore but I do want your friendship!"

Jasper just nods listening and Santana clears her throat talking again

"She looked at me sadly and said what does she have that I don't Sanny? don't I mean anything to you? I told her that she will always mean the world to me but what Rachel has is returning feelings that are not fake unlike hers and she got angry and said that Rachel needs to watch her back and that got me so angry but Rachel just starts laughing looking right at Brittany." Jasper stared at her confused.

"She said to Brittany _Please_ I'm being real here alright, I was dating Sanny here because she wanted to make you jealous, once you figured it out that it was fake she lied to you because you kept turning her down and Brittany just smirked making stare at her confused because it wasn't like her but then I got to know her true colors and I was heartbroken."

"She said So what, I cheated on Santana Lopez, it was a game to finally get Quinn Fabray to be mine, I never wanted Santana but once I got to know her I fell for her, now you come into the picture and suddenly she's over me, it doesn't work that way." Jaspers frowns slightly seeing tears forming in Santana's eyes.

"I said how could you to her and she said Santana I'm sorry alright it was in the past and I'm sorry I used you but please understand that I want you now!" Jasper felt bad.

"I said Qué chingados? ¿Cómo podría usted me ha dolido al igual que Brittany, hacer mis sentimientos significa nada de lo que usted y el hecho de que usted me ha engañado con quinn Fabray no significa mierda me. Rachel Berry fue mejor novia entonces usted nunca se vaya al infierno." Jasper didn't know that much in spanish and Santana saw her confused look and sighs.

"I said What the fuck? How could you hurt me like that Brittany, do my feelings mean nothing you and just because you cheated on me with Quinn Fabray doesn't mean shit do me. Rachel Berry was a better girlfriend then you ever were go to hell and Rachel walked closer to me saying softly, Santana por favor cálmese, no quiero que a lastimar a su hijo which means Santana please calm down, I don't want you to hurt her."

Jasper nods surprised that Rachel knew spanish alot more. She listens to her more and she was surprised when it got to the point where Santana told her about her parents kicking her out for being a Lesbian, she listened to her talk about Elena messing up her relationship with Rachel and when she got into a fight with Rossi, to Rachel being in the hospital for being stabbed and so much more.

"She's not even that pretty Santana why are you with her?" Jasper asked not caring that she might get hurt but Rachel really isn't all that to her. Santana got up from her seat and walked over to her grabbing ahold of her neck glaring at her and Jasper gasped for air looking into her black eyes in fear.

"You better shut it Jasper because I have no problem_ killing_ anybody that messes with my girl trust me,you don't mean fucking anything to me Jasper because when me and Rachel get married and I know we will because we both gave each other promise rings stated that we will, I might be jail for murder, keep talking Jasper I dare you because to me your really just a in law to me that most people _don't_ like."

Jasper frowns hearing that and Santana slapped her face three times before letting her go taking the shoe string off her hands glaring down at her and she sits back in the chair.

Jasper sobs softly for a few minutes feeling her cheeks stinging and Santana scuffs walking out the room nad comes back when an icepack and hands it to her.

"Your acting like I punched you and kicked you in the stomach little girl, god you seem different from when you were trying to get into my pants, is Jasper weak now?" She said sarcastically. Jasper glares at her.

"No shut up slutana I'm not weak and never will be unlike you who got a boob job because she didn't like her true body, you might be Rachel's girlfriend but you have no idea what it's like to lose your parents."

She yelled at her and saw the look on Santana's face and she moved away from her scared and Santana got up pushing the chair away.

"_Bitch_ you did not just call me Slutana? your lucky I'm not going to cut your ass for talking to me but you think my life is fucking perfect? hell no my life has been shit until Rachel stepped into it, your right she's not pretty, She's fucking beautiful and unique and people like you don't belong in her life! She's done so much for me that I don't understand why she's even with me but I'm so proud to be with her, you might be adopted into this family Jasper and Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn might have just met their birth mother but you have no idea what it's like to be kicked out of your house and disowened from your fucking family for being in love with a _girl _at the time who was your best friend but to be with somebody new that _truly_ does love you and have your own grandma band you from ever being apart of her family, all that shit happened to me all this year and do you know who stuck by me the whole time? Rachel Barbra Berry, when my grandma kicked me out of her house Rachel was pissed that she told my abuela off in spanish saying Lo que estas haciendo es abajo derecha mal, no me puedo creer que como ella mi abuela tratarla como este, ¿incluso amor o se preocupan por ella which means What your doing is down right wrong, I can't believe you as her grandma would treat her like this, do you even love or care about her?"

"She then said I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and the only person besides my family that truly loves and cares for her, you are just_ like_ her so called parents, only thinking about yourself and what others think about you, once we leave this house you will _never _see your granddaughter again, I have to deal with her crying at night because her family disowned her because of who's she's with, love isn't about gender Abuela and I thought you of all people should know that love is a gift that shouldn't be taking for granted but what the hell are you doing right now? throwing your love away because you believe in what others want you to be." She tells Jasper who was rubbing her cheeks shocked.

Santana starts tearing up but kept on talking wiping her tears because she wasn't ready to show Jasper her tears.

"What made me so proud the most was Rachel kept on going and said I have two gay dads who love and care for me and my two twin sisters very much and are willing to pick up the peices you just through away because of your believes! When Santana's dad kicked her out for being a Lesbian and no I'm not scared to say the word because I'm one aswell! She's a Lesbian who is proud of who she is and will not change for anybody else, My dads love Santana so much and treat her like family because they love her like she's one of their own and they would never judge her like you and your _son_ are doing, I've had it with judgmental people who think they have to be straight to know what true love means in this world, there are different kinds of love and I for one will not let you treat Santana like trash! so good day Ms. Lopez and don't worry you will never have to see my girlfriend again." Jasper stares at her shocked.

"You have no idea what your sister has been through, she hasn't been the strongest since she found out hers and her other triplets birth mother was alive and wanted to be apart of their life, your dads told the girls when they were 4 years old that Shelby died giving birth to them when it wasn't true and Shelby is fighting them to see them because it was really an open adoption but they haven't been giving her anytime to get to know since she named them herself and if they don't give her time, she's going to take them to court." Jasper looks down hating herself.

"Rachel truly gets me Berry and I'm lost without her! it killed me when she was in the hospital, I don't ever want to go through that again unless she's having our kids! I don't anybody else but her and if you take me away from her I won't be happy and if you ever kiss me again I will make sure those lips won't ever work, now I'm not going to kill you so today is your lucky day, no take care of yourself and stay away from me for now on or else Snix comes to play and she won't stop until your on the ground in getting shot, being stabbed 14 times kind of pain." Santana snapped before walk over to her and grabbed ahold of her hair.

"Did I make myself clear fucking_ Man Hands _or do I need to_ show_ you what I mean?" She said making Jasper whimper in pain as Santana lifted her up.

"Yes I'm hearing you loud and clear Santana, I'll stay away from you and I'll find away to make it up to my family please don't hurt me." Santana chuckled letting her go.

"Your ass isn't worth me being in jail anyways, get your act together and make your self better before the Berry's come home, I was never in here got it?" She nods and Santana fixed the chair picking up her cup before leaving the room slamming the door. Jasper starts breathing hard and falls to the ground sobbing from being in pain and for all the information she just heard.

Santana smirks to herself and walks back to Rachel's room walking in closing the door behind her and gets into bed smiling before closing her eyes taking a nap.

**Find out what happens next.**


	49. Chapter 49 Can we Talk? Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez never said a word about her little talk with Jasper Berry and she plans on keeping it that way unless it's really something she needs to tell in the future. Jasper hasn't said a word to Santana since then and she didn't plan on saying anything to her sisters since they still weren't talking to her. Rachel and Santana were out just the two of them shopping because Rachel wanted to show her girlfriend where she grew up and San wanted some London style clothes to bring back to Ohio. Rachel held onto the clothes as her lover tried on some in the dressing room.<p>

Rachel's phone rings and she doesn't bother looking to see who it is and and answers it sees her good friend Quinn calling her and she answers it.

**With Rachel on the phone.**

"Hey Rach it's Quinn how are you?" Rachel smiles hearing her friends voice.

"Oh hey Quinny I'm fine, what are you up to during this break?" She asked sitting in one of the chairs near the dressing room.

"I'm good I guess, had a few dates with Brittany and hung out with Kurt and Mercedes but where have you been, I went to your house the day after the dance and nobody answered." Quinn replied.

"Oh sorry I didn't tell you but my family and Sanny are in my hometown which is called Worcester Park. London England." Quinn frowns hearing that Santana is in Rachel's hometown.

"Well I hope you two are having a great time, I just thought we could have hung out during break." Rachel frowns slightly not realizing that Santana walked out of the dressing room.

"Baby who are you talking to that's got you looking upset?" Quinn's eyes widen hearing Santana's voice. She sighs knowing that this crush on Rachel will do no good for her friendship with both girls.

"Um if you need to go I will just see you when you get back." Quinn said hanging up before Rachel could even say anything.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Santana stared at her girlfriend confused and cleared her throat making Rachel jump and stare at her phone before staring at her girlfriend.

"Rachel are you alright, who were you talking to?" Rachel sighs putting her phone in her purse and checked out the outfit Santana was wearing, it was a super hot low cut jeans that showed off her banging figure with a london style navy blue v neck top. She looked super hot to Rachel big time.

"Oh my heavens you look _fantastique_ in that outfit honey! I love the other outfits but this one does wonders with your figure." Rachel said smiling at her beaming. Santana smiles walking over to her and pulls her into the dressing room. Rachel gasps softly and felt her lovers hands on her hips as they make out. Santana didn't care anymore about who was on the phone she just wanted her lips on Rachel's now. Rachel so badly wanted to make love to her girlfriend in dressing room but she didn't want her dads asking questions as to why they were in pain.

"Mmm baby we have to stop." Rachel said against her lips moaning softly. Santana groans hating that she did that pulling away and rests her head against her lovers.

"Thank you for stopping me or everybody would have heard how loud I can make you scream my name." Santana smirked whispering to her and Rachel scuffs moving away from her.

"Must you be that way baby? I was just enjoying our date without thinking about sex and you bring it up." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the dressing the room.

Santana sighs closing the door and changes out of her clothes and puts on her normal ones and walked out to see her girlfriend texting on her phone.

"Baby I'm sorry alright I shouldn't have talked about our life in the bedroom in a store dressing room! I love you?" She said pouting. Rachel looks up and smiles laughing lightly.

"Okay I'm hungry and I'm paying for your outfits so pick some out." She grins walking over to her boo and pecks her lips then pulls back and they pick out the clothes for Santana's British look.

* * *

><p>They were now having lunch now and they are having a good time laughing and enjoying their food. Santana was feeling bad for what happened with Jasper.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts baby?" She heard Rachel say making her sigh and Rachel stares at her concerned.

"What's wrong Sanny?" Santana stared at her and hopes that Rachel doesn't break up with after this.

"I faked sick the other day." Rachel stops chewing staring at her confused but finished and asked why.

"I hated what Jasper did you and how she almost messed with our relationship." Rachel was waiting to see what she did.

"What did you do to her Santana Camilia Lopez?" She demanded softly and Santana sighs.

"Okay first." She starts telling her what happened.

**Flashback.**

_Jasper Berry was in her new fixed up room trying to think of ways to get her sisters but mostly Rachel to forgive her. She was dancing to music putting her clothes in her closet not hearing her bed room door opening and she was dancing with her eyes closed when she gets knocked out. Few minutes later Jasper comes back to the world feeling her head killing her. She squeals feeling herself being slammed against her closet door then she passes out again._

_"Wake up sunshine." Jasper's tired eyes widen opening seeing Santana Lopez staring at her with an angry look on her face holding a drink in her hand. Jasper groans slightly and can't move and she looks down to see that her hands were tied up behind her and she groans hating staring at her saying untie her and Santana starts laughing getting in her face and pushed her into the wall making Jasper scream in pain._

_"Stop it Santana untie me, I thought you were sick?" Santana chuckled shaking her head._

_"No I was never sick I just know how to get out of things! no can do sweetie on un tying you, you see when somebody messes with my friends or my woman Rachel, I get even." Jasper's grayish blue eyes widen hearing this and groans feeling the pain and starts getting up but she falls back down making Santana laugh._

_Santana's phone rings and she saw Rachel calling her and she walks over to Jasper and puts tape on her mouth making her scream glaring at her._

_"Hello?" Santana said in a believable sick voice._

_"Hey baby how are you feeling, do you need me to come back?" Santana tells her no and to have fun, Rachel said okay and they say I love you before hanging up._

_Santana put her phone in her pocket and walked over to Jasper and riped the ducktape off her mouth making her scream._

_"OWW FUCKING BITCH,Rachel hates violence and she might break up with you for treating me this way." Santana gets in her face with her drink and pulls her up and slams her on her bed._

_"I know what my woman hates alright Jasper and I'm going to forgive you for calling me a bitch because I already know I'm one! Santana knows what Rachel is about but Auntie Snix doesn't and she's about to go all Lima Heights on your ass, you see I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhmm tons, just all up in there and Auntie Snix is not afraid to use them when people like you step out of line, Clear?"_

_Jasper stares at her shocked feeling her hands hurting with being tied up._

_"What are you going to do to me?"She begged Santana took a sip of her drink and sat down on Jasper's computer chair finishing up her drink then puts her cup down._

_"I might just beat you up until you die would you like me to do that?" She shook with pleading eyes and Santana shook her head._

_"No? fine I won't go that far since I'm trying this new called controlling myself when it comes bullshity people unlike Auntie Snix, I'm being Santana now and I'm going to school you in on why you should back off my relationship with Rachel and get your damn act together and make things right with all three of your older sisters and your dads and your cousin." Jasper nods awkwardly feeling her arm hurting._

_"When we told you our relationship was complicated it was true, I asked her to fake go out with me to make my ex girlfriend Brittany jealous because at the time I was still madly in love with her but she cheated on me with my best friend Quinn and when Rachel started getting real for me I started feeling bad and lied to Brittany saying that we weren't fake dating and Rachel fake broke up with me a party in spanish by singing and I knew that I messed up big time! She started talking to me again after two a month of not talking and we were alone in the choir room talking when my ex came in asking why I was holding onto Rachel's face looking sad and almost in love, I looked at Brittany asking her if she thought we were getting back together,get married and have kids someday and she said yes and I said but I thought you were madly in love Quinn Fabray, that's her name by the way,anyways I thought that you loved her more and wanted to marry her someday and adopted kids with her,what happened to my feelings didn't matter anymore?"_

_"What did she say?" Jasper asked softly trying not to get hurt anymore._

_"She said Yes I'm madly in love with Quinn and yes I do want to marry her but can't I have you both?" Jasper stared at her wondering what she said after that._

_"I stared at her surprised because this wasn't the Brittany that I knew but she left me so I guess I really never knew her at all! I said No B you can't, I love you really I do but I can't be your play thing whenever you get bored with Q, I'm trying to move on from our past relationship so I start over fresh with Rachel! I will always love you but not like that anymore but I do want your friendship!"_

_Jasper just nods listening and Santana clears her throat talking again_

_"She looked at me sadly and said what does she have that I don't Sanny? don't I mean anything to you? I told her that she will always mean the world to me but what Rachel has is returning feelings that are not fake unlike hers and she got angry and said that Rachel needs to watch her back and that got me so angry but Rachel just starts laughing looking right at Brittany." Jasper stared at her confused._

_"She said to Brittany Please I'm being real here alright, I was dating Sanny here because she wanted to make you jealous, once you figured it out that it was fake she lied to you because you kept turning her down and Brittany just smirked making stare at her confused because it wasn't like her but then I got to know her true colors and I was heartbroken."_

_"She said So what, I cheated on Santana Lopez, it was a game to finally get Quinn Fabray to be mine, I never wanted Santana but once I got to know her I fell for her, now you come into the picture and suddenly she's over me, it doesn't work that way." Jaspers frowns slightly seeing tears forming in Santana's eyes._

_"I said how could you to her and she said Santana I'm sorry alright it was in the past and I'm sorry I used you but please understand that I want you now!" Jasper felt bad._

_"I said Qué chingados? ¿Cómo podría usted me ha dolido al igual que Brittany, hacer mis sentimientos significa nada de lo que usted y el hecho de que usted me ha engañado con quinn Fabray no significa mierda me. Rachel Berry fue mejor novia entonces usted nunca se vaya al infierno." Jasper didn't know that much in spanish and Santana saw her confused look and sighs._

_"I said What the fuck? How could you hurt me like that Brittany, do my feelings mean nothing you and just because you cheated on me with Quinn Fabray doesn't mean shit do me. Rachel Berry was a better girlfriend then you ever were go to hell and Rachel walked closer to me saying softly, Santana por favor cálmese, no quiero que a lastimar a su hijo which means Santana please calm down, I don't want you to hurt her."_

_Jasper nods surprised that Rachel knew spanish alot more. She listens to her more and she was surprised when it got to the point where Santana told her about her parents kicking her out for being a Lesbian, she listened to her talk about Elena messing up her relationship with Rachel and when she got into a fight with Rossi, to Rachel being in the hospital for being stabbed and so much more._

_"She's not even that pretty Santana why are you with her?" Jasper asked not caring that she might get hurt but Rachel really isn't all that to her. Santana got up from her seat and walked over to her grabbing ahold of her neck glaring at her and Jasper gasped for air looking into her black eyes in fear._

_"You better shut it Jasper because I have no problem killing anybody that messes with my girl trust me,you don't mean fucking anything to me Jasper because when me and Rachel get married and I know we will because we both gave each other promise rings stated that we will, I might be jail for murder, keep talking Jasper I dare you because to me your really just a in law to me that most people don't like."_

_Jasper frowns hearing that and Santana slapped her face three times before letting her go taking the shoe string off her hands glaring down at her and she sits back in the chair._

_Jasper sobs softly for a few minutes feeling her cheeks stinging and Santana scuffs walking out the room nad comes back when an icepack and hands it to her._

_"Your acting like I punched you and kicked you in the stomach little girl, god you seem different from when you were trying to get into my pants, is Jasper weak now?" She said sarcastically. Jasper glares at her._

_"No shut up slutana I'm not weak and never will be unlike you who got a boob job because she didn't like her true body, you might be Rachel's girlfriend but you have no idea what it's like to lose your parents."_

_She yelled at her and saw the look on Santana's face and she moved away from her scared and Santana got up pushing the chair away._

_"Bitch you did not just call me Slutana? your lucky I'm not going to cut your ass for talking to me but you think my life is fucking perfect? hell no my life has been shit until Rachel stepped into it, your right she's not pretty, She's fucking beautiful and unique and people like you don't belong in her life! She's done so much for me that I don't understand why she's even with me but I'm so proud to be with her, you might be adopted into this family Jasper and Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn might have just met their birth mother but you have no idea what it's like to be kicked out of your house and disowened from your fucking family for being in love with a girl at the time who was your best friend but to be with somebody new that truly does love you and have your own grandma band you from ever being apart of her family, all that shit happened to me all this year and do you know who stuck by me the whole time? Rachel Barbra Berry, when my grandma kicked me out of her house Rachel was pissed that she told my abuela off in spanish saying Lo que estas haciendo es abajo derecha mal, no me puedo creer que como ella mi abuela tratarla como este, ¿incluso amor o se preocupan por ella which means What your doing is down right wrong, I can't believe you as her grandma would treat her like this, do you even love or care about her?"_

_"She then said I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and the only person besides my family that truly loves and cares for her, you are just like her so called parents, only thinking about yourself and what others think about you, once we leave this house you will never see your granddaughter again, I have to deal with her crying at night because her family disowned her because of who's she's with, love isn't about gender Abuela and I thought you of all people should know that love is a gift that shouldn't be taking for granted but what the hell are you doing right now? throwing your love away because you believe in what others want you to be." She tells Jasper who was rubbing her cheeks shocked._

_Santana starts tearing up but kept on talking wiping her tears because she wasn't ready to show Jasper her tears._

_"What made me so proud the most was Rachel kept on going and said I have two gay dads who love and care for me and my two twin sisters very much and are willing to pick up the peices you just through away because of your believes! When Santana's dad kicked her out for being a Lesbian and no I'm not scared to say the word because I'm one aswell! She's a Lesbian who is proud of who she is and will not change for anybody else, My dads love Santana so much and treat her like family because they love her like she's one of their own and they would never judge her like you and your son are doing, I've had it with judgmental people who think they have to be straight to know what true love means in this world, there are different kinds of love and I for one will not let you treat Santana like trash! so good day Ms. Lopez and don't worry you will never have to see my girlfriend again." Jasper stares at her shocked._

_"You have no idea what your sister has been through, she hasn't been the strongest since she found out hers and her other triplets birth mother was alive and wanted to be apart of their life, your dads told the girls when they were 4 years old that Shelby died giving birth to them when it wasn't true and Shelby is fighting them to see them because it was really an open adoption but they haven't been giving her anytime to get to know since she named them herself and if they don't give her time, she's going to take them to court." Jasper looks down hating herself._

_"Rachel truly gets me Berry and I'm lost without her! it killed me when she was in the hospital, I don't ever want to go through that again unless she's having our kids! I don't anybody else but her and if you take me away from her I won't be happy and if you ever kiss me again I will make sure those lips won't ever work, now I'm not going to kill you so today is your lucky day, no take care of yourself and stay away from me for now on or else Snix comes to play and she won't stop until your on the ground in getting shot, being stabbed 14 times kind of pain." Santana snapped before walk over to her and grabbed ahold of her hair._

_"Did I make myself clear fucking Man Hands or do I need to show you what I mean?" She said making Jasper whimper in pain as Santana lifted her up._

_"Yes I'm hearing you loud and clear Santana, I'll stay away from you and I'll find away to make it up to my family please don't hurt me." Santana chuckled letting her go._

_"Your ass isn't worth me being in jail anyways, get your act together and make your self better before the Berry's come home, I was never in here got it?" She nods and Santana fixed the chair picking up her cup before leaving the room slamming the door. Jasper starts breathing hard and falls to the ground sobbing from being in pain and for all the information she just heard._

_Santana smirks to herself and walks back to Rachel's room walking in closing the door behind her and gets into bed smiling before closing her eyes taking a nap._

**End of Flashback.**

Rachel stared at her girlfriend after she finished and Santana waited for her girlfriend to yell at her but all Rachel did was finish her lunch and ask for the check.

"Rachel say something please." She put her finger up to silence her and Santana doesn't bother finishing her food. Rachel pays for it them they leave and Santana sighs walking with her and they get into the limo.

"Baby look I know I shouldn't have done that but please don't break up with me over this! I will say sorry to her if I have to and I-" She gets cut off by Rachel's lips on hers.

"I should be so mad at you for almost killing my sister but I'm just really turned on right now." Rachel whispered against her lips and Santana smirks closing the windows in the limo and they end up making love in the limo then get dressed and get out and the driver starts cleaning the car.

They walk in and Jasper saw them holding hands and she looked at Rachel to see her looking so turned on and happy as she stared into Santana's eyes.

"Um Rachel can I talk you alone?" Rachel looked at Jasper surprised unsure what she should do and Santana stared her baby hoping she makes the right choice.

**Find out what happens next.**


	50. Chapter 50 Can we Talk? Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Jasper's POV.<strong>

I was still sore from my confrontation with my sister's girlfriend Santana who is so sexy when she's angry but I know that I have to stay away from her or else I'm dead. The front door opens and I turn around to see Santana and Rachel staring at each other and I see that their clothes are messed up a little and I roll my eyes knowing that they had sex in the limo. I could see Rachel looking so turned on still and happy as she stared into Santana's eyes and I hated seeing her all lovey dovey with the girl I had a crush on but oh well. It was time to make up to my sisters before they leave.

"Um Rachel can I talk you alone?" I asked hopefully looking at with pleading eyes! Rachel looked at me surprised unsure what she should do and that doesn't make me feel good at all.

"Please sis I know you said I was dead to you as a sister but were family and I don't want you hating me forever." I said getting upset that she still hates me.

"I promise I won't slam you into the wall or the floor, I just want to talk." I tell her and Santana looks at her then back at me raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure I can be in the same room alone with you so Santana will join us! I will see you in a few minutes." Rachel says giving me a unsure look before grabbing Santana's hand and they go upstairs holding hands and Arilyn and Rossi stare at me from where they were sitting and gave me dirty looks.

"You better not try anything for real Jasper or your life at McKinley will be hell the moment you step into that door on the first day." Rossi tells me and I frown getting nervous just hearing that.

**In Jaspers room.**

Jasper Berry was sitting on her bed waiting for her older sister Rachel to show up so they could talk about what's been happening since she came home from her Boarding school. Her hands were sweating just thinking in the few seconds her sister Rachel and Rachel's girlfriend were going to be in her room and she wasn't so excited about this talk at all.

There was knock on her door and Jasper gets up taking a deep breath before opening the door to see just Rachel alone and she frowns wondering where Santana is but she closed the door after Rachel walked in.

"I told Santana that I was a big girl and if I needed her for backup I will call her! Get on with this talk Jasper." Rachel says firmly taking a seat on her bed and Jasper just stood near the door looking at Rachel.

"Well are you going to say anything or just stand there all day and night?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow at Jasper and she cleared her throat and grabbed her computer chair and sat down.

"Rachel I know I've been a bitch since the break started and I didn't make it easy for your relationship with Santana but please don't hate me forever." Rachel glanced at her and scuffs.

"You have no idea what it feels like to have your little sister tell you to jump off a cliff because she's worthless and that I will never be on Broadway! how could you _kill_ me like that?" Jasper frowns.

"lil angel I never meant to kill you, I messed up big time by flirting and kissing your girlfriend! I shouldn't have said those things to you! your my older sister and my best friend, you treated me like a sister the moment I stepped into the house and you welcomed me with open arms when dad and daddy told you, Rossi and Arilyn that I was now your sister!"

Rachel stared at her and didn't like that she was using her nickname. Jasper hurt her big time and it was going to take alot more then just saying sorry and using their nicknames for each other.

"You have no right to call me lil angel Jasper, you didn't listen to me when I told you to stop and leave my girlfriend alone, Santana told me everything you said and what she did to you." Jaspers eyes widen.

"I regret ever saying those things to her and she scared me like I scared you Rachel! Santana is strong and my arm still hurts from that." Rachel nods looking at her.

"We can't go back to the way it use to be Jasper you have to earn my trust back! atleast your starting by saying sorry but I need to be away from you for awhile." Jasper nods sadly watching Rachel leave the room.

"You will trust me again Rachel Barbra, I will be your best friend again." Jasper thought before laying on her bed.

**With Rachel and Santana. **

Santana watched her girlfriend walk into the room with tears falling down her face and rushed over to her pulling her into her arms.

"Oh my god baby did she hurt you at all, what's the matter?" Rachel didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to be in her lovers arms and Santana got that bringing her over to the bed.

"I just don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home to Lima and just be with you." Rachel murmured against her neck as more tears come down her face.

"Don't worry Rae soon we will be home away from Jasper and we can go back to being the perfect couple that love each other deeply." Rachel looked into her girlfriend's eyes and smiled.

"I love you Sanny promise you will never leave me." Santana wanted to kill Jasper for this but her girl was important right now.

"I promise that I will never you babe! your stuck with me for the rest of your life." Rachel nods sadly and sighs resting her head back in Santana's neck.

"You will be on Broadway Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm not letting you give up on your dreams." Rachel smiles slightly. Santana just stared at her lovingly and kissing Rachel's shoulder.

"Baby?" Santana cooed wrapping her arms around her pulling her close as they layed down on the pillow.

"Yes?" Rachel responded shortly almost falling alseep.

"I love you." Santana ran her fingers through her hair sighing.

"I love you too." Rachel closed her eyes and Santana smiled hearing soft breathing against her neck.

**Find out what happens next.**


	51. Chapter 51 Shelby Calls,Not Moving Back

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel On The Phone.<strong>

Rachel knew that in two days she was going to leaving for Lima Ohio with her twin sisters, her dads and most of all her wonderful girlfriend Santana and she was really happy because she just wanted to be away from be away from her sister Jasper. She was working on her songs when her phone rings and saw Shelby's number and answered it.

"Hello?" Rachel took a deep breath softly before talking.

"Hi Rachel it's Shelby." She said awkwardly trying to stay calm. Shelby smiled brightly hearing her oldest daughters voice.

"Hello Shelby can I help you with something?" Rachel asked making Shelby frown a little but she puts on a fake smile.

"Yes I want to know how are you enjoying your winter break?" Rachel relaxed more.

"I'm enjoying it very well, I'm in England and were coming home tomorrow." Shelby smiled hearing that she was going to back in Lima soon.

"That's great Rachel look I just got a job offer at McKinley High next year, I really want to get to know you, Rossi and Arilyn better." Rachel frowned hearing at her so called mother was going to be working at her school. She was getting angry because Shelby can't control her.

"Are you trying to mess with our life? if this is some kind of way to spy on me and make sure I don't end up with Santana, you can forget about it."

She said before hanging up. Her phone rings and she knows it's her so called mother.

"What is that you want Shelby?" She said answering her phone already knowing it was her.

"Rachel listen to me alright? I said I got offered the job there but I told Mr. Figgins that I would think about it." She tells Rachel and Rachel sighs.

"Me and my sisters shouldn't stop you from getting the job you want Miss Corcoran! if you want the job then take it." Rachel tells her.

"Are you sure about that Rachel?" She tells her yes and Santana walks into the room seeing her baby on the phone and sat down next to her.

"I'll think about it but I still want to meet up and talk, I don't want you hating me." Shelby says sincerely.

"I will talk to my sisters first then I will let you know but I have to go." Rachel tells her and they say their goodbyes and hang up.

Santana watched her girlfriend hang out up the phone and moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Are you alright baby?" Santana whispered against her neck and Rachel looks at her not saying a word and nods just cuddling up to her.

"What did Shelby want Rach?" Rachel really didn't want to talk about it but she didn't keep secrets from her lover.

"She told me that she got a job offer at our school next year and wasn't sure if she was going to take it." Santana stared at her lover wondering how she feels about that.

"How are you feeling about this whole thing?" Santana asked taking Rachel in her arms more and they move to the pillows and just hold each other.

"I don't know really, sure I guess it's good thing that Shelby wants to get to know her daughters better but I don't know if I should trust her." Santana nods.

"I think you should take your time with this baby, your right about it being strange but if my parents actually wanted to see me over the summer I might actually be up for it because sure they still are my parents even if they kicked me out for being a Lesbian and my grandma stopped loving me but I won't go back into that closet or change for them because this is my life and I'm going to live it my way." Rachel nods looking into her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky at finding a girl like you?" Rachel whispered in her british accent making Santana swoon everytime she hears it.

"Our eyes met when you sang in the cafe and you made me realize that there are other options besides my ex Brittany who changed so much and you truly are my soulmate and when we get to New York were going to take it over." Rachel smiles at her lovingly and says aww before pressing her lips against her lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later.<strong>

17 year old Santana Lopez was playing with her girlfriend's brunette hair as she looked out the window of the plane while sitting next to her. Jasper was still making it up to her sisters for the way she was acting and promised to really make it to them over the summer and she was going to do the same for Santana aswell.

Santana loved love Rachel Barbra Berry so much and she didn't want anybody hurting their relationship anymore because it took so much work to be angry with everybody and she just wanted to live her life with her woman and be happy. Rachel was her everything in this hard confusing world and she was tired of Quinn, Jasper, Brittany and Willow trying to break them up or anybody. She just wanted peace in there relationship.

Rachel turned her head to her and smiled seeing her girlfriend playing with her hair.

"I love you,that feels so good when you play with my hair." Rachel said affectionately.

"Your my everything Rae and our life is going to get better baby! I love you too lil Angel and just you wait because one day your going to Mrs. Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez."

Santana whispered kissing her nose and Rachel giggles cuddling up to her, liking the sound of being married to Santana and it was a good feeling just thinking about them having kids and them supporting each other at whatever they do in life and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her and they were only Juniors in high school.

Leroy and Hiram stare at their future daughter in law and their oldest daughter as they cuddled up to each other talking softly.

"They are gorgeous together Leroy." Hiram whispered to his husband.

"I know honey and Just wait until Santana comes to us asking if she could marry our little star." Leroy smiled thinking about that day.

"I'm ready for that day and I will be in tears knowing that oldest daughter found her true love and I know she's going to be in great care with Santana."

The Berry men smile seeing them and watched the two kiss each other lips before pulling away and smile at each other before snuggling up to each other and closing their eyes,

**Later That Night.**

The Berry family were finally home now in Lima Ohio and Jasper was back at school in England. Rachel and Santana were happy now that they were back home but knew that they had to go back to McKinley and deal with getting ready for Regionals and hopefully going to Nationals in New York City.

Rachel and Santana were in Rachel's room getting ready for bed when Santana's cell phone rings and she checked it to see that her mom was calling.

"It's my mom." Rachel stared at her girlfriend unsure what to say and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you going to answer it baby?" Santana stared at the number as it stops ringing and sighs wondering if she should call back but it rings again and she answers it.

"Hello Mami!" Rachel stared at her lover as Santana talks to her mom.

"But why now after all these months? why because my birthday is coming up!" Rachel watched Santana get angry then her face turns into a frown.

"No because she doesn't love me anymore for being the way I am! your supposed to be my family and you turned against me."

Santana yelled looking down and she grabbed Rachel's hand and laced it.

"They may not be my_ biological_ family but they are more my family then you and papi will ever be! I hated hiding myself from him and now he wants to home, its not fucking happening and you can tell him that, he is just like grandma always thinking about themselfs and I'm not going back in the closet for them."

Santana listens to her mom talk and Santana shook her head angrily.

"No I'm not moving back home, I'm almost 18 years old and I chose stay here! do you really want me to suffer there mom?" Rachel sighs rubbing her hand up and down her girlfriend's waist.

"Fine mom good bye." Santana hangs up and Rachel pulls her close as she stares at her sadly about to break down.

"Baby calm down and tell me what's going on?" Santana sighs sadly.

"Since my birthday is coming up next month, my so called parent want me to move back home because they think I'm taking up your family's space."

"But that's not true baby, my whole family loves you, are you going to move back?" Rachel asked sadly and Santana ran her finger against her lovers's cheek.

"No baby I'm not movinpg back to that house after my dad kicked me out for being a Lesbian and my mom backed him up! I'm happier here." Rachel wasn't sure.

"Rae listen to me when I tell you that I'm not going back there, we will see what happens over the summer but this is my home now and I'm glad." Santana whispers.

Rachel stared at her tiredly and nods resting against her and Santana pulls her close as they get under the covers and snuggle against each other.

"Sanny I have to talk to you about Regionals." Santana looked at her.

"What about it baby?" Rachel sighs resting her head on her chest.

"I think we should do original songs for Regionals and I wrote two really good ones that I hope everybody likes." Santana stared at her proudly.

"I can't wait to hear them and I'll right by your side supporting you boo, you are amazing and you deserve to lead us to Nationals." Rachel smiles up at her and kisses her and Santana returns the kiss closing her eyes and smiles before slowly pulling away and kisses her girlfriend's temple before resting her hand around her waist.

"I love you so much Sanny." Rachel whispers half asleep.

"I love you too Rachie, now let's go to sleep." Santana replied snuggling up to her and Rachel gets comfortable and falls alseep in her arms and Santana joins her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	52. Chapter 52 Santana Talks To Quinn

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>At McKinley in Quinn's POV.<strong>

Break was over for the McKinley Students and I Quinn Fabray have been waiting for this day since break ended for a couple of reasons, one being that that I actually liked school and wanted to keep my good grades, two being that Regionals and prom was coming up soon and I need to be voted prom queen since I'm no longer on the cheerios, three being that I wanted to see my still unheathy crush Rachel Barbra Berry but there was no way Santana was letting go of Rach anytime soon which bugged me because she seems like she can't even trust me anymore and we've been best friends since forever before I stole Brittany from her!

"Hey Quinny I missed you, how was your break?" I heard that sexy soft British voice and smiled brightly seeing my favorite person Rachel standing in front of me and hug her.

"It was good Rach but I missed my favorite best friend, how was visiting your hometown with your family?" Rachel's smile fades a little and sighs.

"Okay I guess but I really don't want to talk about it!" I stare at her wondering if she and Santana had a fight.

"Are you alright Rach, because you know you can always talk to me about anything." She just nods looking like she's about to cry.

"Th-thanks Quinn but I just rather not talk about it, I was dealing with some things while I was there." Rachel said in a tearful voice.

Just then Santana walks up to us and she frowns when she sees Rach close to tears and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby why are you close to tears?" I start getting worried and Santana looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"Did you say something to my woman Fabray?" Santana says glaring at me and I shook my head.

"No I asked what's wrong and she said that she rather not talking about it and then she starts tearing up." Santana nods like she understands what's going on.

"Well good because my woman doesn't need anymore drama these days." I raised an eyebrow at that comment because something happened over break.

"Why would I start drama with you guys, trust me I'm over my crush on Rachel alright Santana?" I tell her clearly lying but they don't need to know that.

"Santana I'm going to meet up with Rossi and Noah, nice seeing you Quinn." Rachel says kissing Santana's cheek before waving at me and walks off.

"Now that my woman is gone, lets get things straight here Q, Rachel is her own person and I don't own her but my feelings for her are god damn real and I don't believe your lies because I know damn well that your lying to me and my girl! why don't you tell me the truth Quinn Fabray." I stare at her not believing she's on to me.

"I have no Idea what your talking about Santana, why don't you trust your girlfriend?" She scuffs looking at me.

"Don't even blame this on trust problems Fabray, I trust my girlfriend and you don't know her like I do! you sing her love songs or even confess your love for her and she would still turn you down, like I said she doesn't need drama going on anymore and I really don't need you messing with her, she's over you so get over your school girl crush because I don't plan on breaking up with and she doesn't plan on breaking up with me." I frown hating this.

"Why can't she have both of us?" She stares at me and walks closer looking right into my eyes.

"Because Quinn she can't handle being in a relationship with two people, we both don't want that and you might be madly in love with her, I don't blame you because she's gorgeous, she's kind hearthead, she's a people person and she's passionate at what she believes in life but she doesn't need stress and I can't lose her to you or anybody else because she literally means the entire world to me and more, I love her more than I've loved any one or any thing. She's the reason I want to be a better person, or care about myself like she does. When I finally let my walls down and let her in it was like the light in my life finally took me out of the dark and I finally know what love is and what it means to be loved and it's all because of her so I mean it back off my woman Quinn, she might be a crush to you but she's my life."

She says before walking off and I stare at Santana as she walks off wiping a tear from her eyes and I guess what Rachel's going through is really effecting her aswell.

Why did I lie to her saying that our kiss didn't mean anything when it meant everything? I thought sighing wishing this crush would go away and walk off to class.

**With Santana in Her POV.**

I know Quinn is after my woman by the way she was staring at her but I don't want to deal with any girl stealing her and I don't want to be in a 3 or 4 way relationship, Rachel is my world and will keep being that way for the rest of my life.

"San I need you to hold me." I hear my baby's tearful voice and wrap my arms around her holding her close.

"Rae baby you need to stop thinking about it! Jasper and Shelby aren't going to hurt you anymore." I whisper in her ear and she nods sighing and I kiss her temple.

"Jasper doesn't know how much she hurts me, she broke me when she told me that and I still have thoughs words repeating in my head." I sigh holding her close.

"Shh I know it hurts and me and your sisters are trying to tell you that we love you and we don't wish for that to happen." She looks into my eyes.

"Thank you for being the best girlfriend in the world, your my everything and thanks for supporting me." She closed her eyes and I close mine and peck her lips.

"I would do anything anything for you baby! your my everything aswell and I can't wait until we spend the rest of our lives together." She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Love you." She says softly looking into my eyes and I grin leaning in whisping that I love her back and kiss her lips again and we kiss a few times.

"Alright girls keep the PDA out of my classroom." Mrs. Carter says making us pull away and we blush and listen to her talk about whatever boring stuff she wants us to study for and I grab Rae's hand from under the desk and she laced her fingers with mine.

After she tells us more stuff we company the work down then the bell rings and were free to go and I pack up my stuff and Rachel grabs my hand as we walk out.

"So what do you want to do after Glee club baby?" She shrugged and said that she needs to go to her next class.

"Rae baby snap out of it." She just sighs shaking her head and walks off without giving me a kiss or saying love you and that worries me.

** At Glee Club Practice.**

Everybody was sitting down waiting for Mr. Shue to come in and Santana stared at her girlfriend worried about her.

"Rae why aren't you speaking to me?" Santana whispered with her arm around her her girlfriend's waist holding her close.

"I just don't feel like talking Santana, get off my back about it." Rachel snapped and huffed. Santana knew she was upset and didn't take her anger personally.

"Baby I'm trying to keep you away from being depressed which is starting to happen, I don't want to lose you." Rachel frowns feeling bad and snuggles up to her.

"I'm not depressed Sanny bear! I'm sorry baby, your no going to lose me ever." Santana nods and they talk more softly kissing a few times.

Quinn stares at Rachel and Santana as they talk to each other looking in love as ever even when Rachel looks down.

"Baby remeber when Jasper gets here, she won't start shit with you or your sisters and if she does then I'll kick her ass! she was warned Rach so don't worry ." Quinn heared Santana say and she wonders who this Jasper girl was and why was she upsetting Rachel. Brittany stared at her girlfriend as she stared at most popular couple at Mckinley and sighs shaking her head.

"I thought you were happy with us being back together, why are you watching your ex date and my ex girlfriend snuggle up to each other?" Brittany whispered.

"I was just worried about Rach since she seemed upset this morning! I'm happy me and you are back together Britts." Quinn said half lying.

Mr. Shue walks in and everybody looked at him listening to him talk about Regionals and Santana gives her girlfriend a look and she nods.

"Mr. Shue I think we should do original songs for Regionals." Everybody stared at Rachel surprised and Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"Please you just want to get a solo." Mercedes spats at Rachel and Santana glared at her.

"What's your problem Jones, my girl has a great idea and I stand by her and if she gets a solo it's because she's meant to have one." Santana tells her.

"Whatever she just wants a solo and she's not going to get one!" Rossi gets up and slaps Mercedes.

"Keep talking shit about my sister and your going to find yourself in the hospital and my ass in jail so keep your mouth shut Jones or else." Rachel stared at them shocked.

"Guys calm down and Rachel I think that's a great idea, I want everybody to think about what they want to write about before Regionals." Santana smirks at Mercedes.

"Mr. Shue Rachel has a great song already and I think she sings it." Rachel stared at her girlfriend freaking out.

"Really Rachel? lets hear it then and I want everybody to be respectful." Mr. Shue says clapping and everybody claps.

"Actually before Mercedes rudly talked, the song is is acutally for the other girls to sing, I have one song that I rather wait to sing at Regionals and this song is for Quinn,Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Rossi,Catalina. Santana and Arilyn to sing and here are your sheet music." Rachel tells them and hands them the sheet and they all stand up.

"Alright lets here it girls." The girls stare at the song and Brad starts playing.

**Rossi and Santana.**

_I've waited a lifetime to feel the way that I feel now_

**Arilyn and Catalina.**

_But I never imagined feels like walking on the clouds_

**All Girls but Rachel.**

_You're the reason I'm here_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>I'm not leaving<em>  
><em>Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>Finally breathing<em>  
><em>Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing right<em>

**Mercedes.**

_You drained me of sadness and filled me back up with love_

**Tina.**

_No room left for the madness _

**Brittany and Quinn.**

_that once my world was made up of_

**All Girls but Rachel.**

_You're the reason I'm here  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not leaving  
>Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here<br>I'm not moving  
>Finally breathing<em>

_Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing _

**Tina.**

_right here  
><em>

**All The Girls but Rachel.**

_Standing up for what I believe_

**Rossi.**

_The reason I'm here_

**All The Girls but Rachel.**

_Being the best that you help me be_

**Santana.**

_I promise that I will not let you down_  
><em>After all...<em>

**Arilyn.**

_You're the reason_

**Quinn.**

_that I'm here standing_

**Catalina.**

_Oh_  
><em>Yeah<em>

**The Girls with Mercedes.**

_You're the reason I'm here  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not leaving  
>Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here<br>I'm not moving  
>Finally breathing<br>Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing  
>You're the reason I'm here<br>I'm not moving  
>I'm not leaving<br>Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here_

The group is shocked when the beat is changed a little due to Rachel telling them how to play it and the girls finish up the song.

**The Girls but Rachel.**

_I'm not moving_  
><em>Finally breathing<em>  
><em>Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing right here<em>

Everybody stared at Rachel as she looked at them looking nervous at what they think of her song and Mercedes walks over to her and hugs her.

"I'm sorry for that comment Rach, that song was amazing and I love you as my best friend." Rachel hugs her back saying that she forgives her.

"Rachel that song was perfect for Regionals, I can't wait to hear your other song and I want the guys to come up with a song for you to just sing and we need a group number."

Everybody nods and they clap for Rachel and she grins as they all hug her and Artie pulls Rachel onto his lap and hugs her and she giggles and gets off.

Arilyn and Rossi hug their twin sister and said that their so proud of her and she says thanks and Quinn joins their hug then they pull away.

"Come here beautiful." Santana says grinning and Rachel rushes over to her girlfriend and they share a sweet loving kiss before hugging each other and Quinn watches them knowing that what Santana said before was true, Rachel brings huge smiles to her sort of best friends face and she should let her be happy but first she needs to talk to Rachel alone so she can get over these feelings for the girl she can't have.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Here Standing by The Saturdays.**


	53. Chapter 53 Quinn and Rachel Talk

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>After School with Rachel and Quinn.<strong>

Quinn asked if she could talk to Rachel at the Lima bean cafe and since Santana was spending time with Finn and Puck, Rachel agreed to meet up so they were now at the cafe talking and Quinn was nervous as she drank her water.

"So why did you want me to meet you here Quinny?" Rachel asked smiling at her.

"Um I need to talk about my feelings." Rachel stared at her confused.

"You see I lied when I said our kiss didn't mean anything because I knew you were too in love with Santana and you still are but my feelings for you still there and getting stronger everyday and I know you will never feel the same way again." Rachel looked at her drink and cleared her throat.

"Quinn I'm flattered that you still have feelings for me but I don't want to go through what happened before, I'm deeply in love with Santana." Quinn frowns.

"But can't I be what you want aswell? sure Santana knows more stuff about you but can't you talk to me aswell and give us a chance?" Rachel sighs and grabs Quinn's hand.

"Quinn your beautiful and I would be lying if I said that I didn't have feelings for you in the time I've known you but I don't anymore and I thought you were back together with Brittany?" Rachel says worried about her friend.

"Sure I'm back with Brittany but she's not you and I can't just turn off my feelings for you Rachel, you mean something to me aswell and it sucks that I can't show you and the world that I love you, I'm saying it Rachel Berry, I'm madly in love with you and I hate that you won't give me or us a chance."

"I love you too Quinn but as my best friend and I don't want to lose that and if you tell me that you can't be my friend then you were never my friend in the first place."

Rachel tells her sadly and Quinn pulls away in tears because she really doesn't want to lose Rachel as a best friend but she can't stand seeing her with somebody else.

"I am your best friend and I'm going to keep being your best friend but you have to give me time to get over you, we can't be as close as we use to be." Rachel nods.

"I'm sorry you have to be away from me but please don't stay away from because your hurting, we can talk about this and I don't want you to get angry everytime Santana's around, you were best friends before I came along and I want you to keep being best friends." Quinn did miss her friendship with Santana.

"She doesn't trust me anymore ever since I took Brittany from her." Quinn admitted.

"Then I think you all need to sit down and talk about this because you were the unholy trinty before me and my sisters showed up." Quinn wasn't sure that as a good idea.

"She doesn't want to be my best friend anymore, she knows I still like you and to her it's like Brittany all over again." Rachel frowns when she sees Santana,Finn and Puck walk into the lima bean and Santana smiles at her walking over to them and kisses her lips.

"Hey baby, hello Quinn are you having a fun talk?" Quinn frowns looking at them together and sighs and Rachel looks at her before looking at her girlfriend.

"It's going okay babe, hi Finn and Noah but were not done with our talk." Santana gets the hint smiling and kisses her again before walking off and sits a different table.

"Quinn I want you to be okay with us being friends knowing that we didn't work out, I want to keep your friend no matter what happens." Quinn looks at her and smiles.

"I guess I can deal with it but it won't be easy so just work with me, so lets talk about this Jasper girl, who is she?" Rachel's eyes widen hearing her sister's name coming from her friend's mouth and sighs.

"Jasper Fallyn Berry is mine and my twin sisters youngest sister who is a Sophmore at a Boarding school in England and over break she tried to steal Santana from me and said some things to me that really hurt and she slammed me to the ground making me black out until the next morning and it was just too crazy." Rachel tells her.

Quinn stares at her worried and grabbed her hand not caring that Santana could be watching them which she was but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh Rachel is this why you were so down this morning?" Rachel just nods and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Rach I'm here for you and is your sister joining McKinley next year?" Rachel nods again.

"Don't worry Jasper won't hurt you at all next year because I'll be by your side all the way." Rachel smiles wiping her tears and takes a deep breath.

"So does this mean your not going to leave my side this year?" Quinn thought about it for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm going to try to be a better best friend and not let my feelings for you get the best of me." Rachel grins and gets up and hugs her and Quinn hugs her back.

**Find out what happens next.**


	54. Chapter 54 Regionals

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of Regionals.<strong>

Everybody in New Directions worked on their songs and they were ready and Rachel was really nervous because she was opening up for the New Directions and the group hasn't heard her song yet and she was scared but Santana was calming her down.

"Baby your going to be amazing out there and I can't wait to hear your amazing song and I'm so proud of you." Santana tells her and Rachel smiles at her before nodding.

"Please give it up for the New Directions." The guy says and everybody was clapping and Rachel takes a deep breath and Santana hands her the mic and Rachel walks onto the stage and the crowd is clapping and she stands infront of the mic stand and she looks at Santana who smiles at her then she looks back at the crowd and the music starts.

**Rachel.**

_What have I done? I wish I could run away from this ship going under. _

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else Now I Feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders!_

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

_ And all that you touch tumbles down! _

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_ I just wanna fix it somehow!_

_ But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_To Get it Right**.**_

Santana stared at her girlfriend as she sang her song and she was fighting her tears not believing Rachel felt this way and she looked out at the crowd and she saw Rachel's dads there but she also saw Shelby there and she smiled looking back at her girlfriend and Brittany and Tina walk out and sing backup.

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
><em>Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser...<em>  
><em>I'll get through this!<em>

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
>And all that you touch tumbles down!<br>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
>I just wanna fix it somehow!<br>But how many times will it take  
>But how many times will it take for me to get it right?<em>

Rachel looked back at her girlfriend to see her fighting her tears then she looked back at the crowd taking the mic off the stand and sings so powerful.

_So I'll throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,_  
><em>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send out a wish,<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer,<em>  
><em>And then finally someone will see how much I care!<em>

She holds that note and all the girls come out and take their places and the crowd is cheering for Rachel as she finishes up the song.

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down!<em>  
><em>Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow!<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take,ohhh<em>  
><em>how many times will it take for me to get it right?<em>

_To Get it Right._

Everybody stood up clapping for her and she felt great smiling at the crowd and she talks into her mic.

"Everybody were the New Directions." She smiled and takes her place with the other girls and the next starts.

**Rossi and Santana.**

_I've waited a lifetime to feel the way that I feel now_

**Arilyn and Catalina.**

_But I never imagined feels like walking on the clouds_

**All Girls.**

_You're the reason I'm here_ _I'm not moving_ _I'm not leaving_

_Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here_ _I'm not moving_ _Finally breathing_

_Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing right_

**Mercedes.**

_You drained me of sadness and filled me back up with love_

**Tina.**

_No room left for the madness _

**Brittany and Quinn.**

_that once my world was made up of_

**All Girls.**

_You're the reason I'm here I'm not moving I'm not leaving_

_ Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here I'm not moving Finally breathing_

_Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing _

**Tina.**

_right here _

**All The Girls.**

_Standing up for what I believe_

**Rossi.**

_The reason I'm here_

**All The Girls.**

_Being the best that you help me be_

**Santana.**

_I promise that I will not let you down_ _After all..._

The crowd goes crazy when she held that note and everybody was on their feet and the guys come out and take their places behind the girls.

**Arilyn.**

_You're the reason_

**Quinn.**

_that I'm here standing_

**Catalina.**

_Oh_ _Yeah_

**The Girls with Mercedes.**

_You're the reason I'm here I'm not moving I'm not leaving _

_Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here I'm not moving Finally breathing _

_Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing _

_You're the reason I'm here I'm not moving I'm not leaving_

_ Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here_

The crowd take their seats when the girls are ending their song while dancing to the beat like they've been doing.

**The Girls.**

_I'm not moving_ _Finally breathing_ _Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing _

**Santana.**

_r__ight here yea_

The girls take their places on the stage where the guys were standing and the guys start singing their song and when it's over the sing the last song.

**Rachel.**

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
><em>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<em>  
><em>Probably started off like me<em>  
><em>You may say that I'm a freakshow<em>

**Santana.**

(I don't care)

**Rachel with Arilyn.**

_But, hey, give me just a little time_  
><em>I bet you're gonna change your mind<em>

**Rachel.**

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<em>  
><em>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<em>  
><em>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

**The Group.**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

**Finn.**

_Push me up against the locker_  
><em>And hey, all I do is shake it off<em>  
><em>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<em>  
><em>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<em>  
><em>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar<em>  
><em>I'll see you when you wash my car<em>

**Rachel with the girls.**

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<em>  
><em>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<em>  
><em>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

**The Group.**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><strong><br>**

The girls do a dance clapping their hands and sing their parts smiling at the crowd and the other show choir rooms were shocked and nervous.

**All Girls.**

_Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
>I can only be who I are<em>

Santana grabs Rachel's hand dancing with her as they finish up the song and Rachel grins having a great time and they get a cup filled with Confetti.

**The Group.**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

Rachel dances with her girlfriend and sisters and they all throw the slushy cups in the crowd and everybody goes crazy as they finish up the song.

**The Group with Rachel.**

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me (A loser like me)<em>  
><em>A loser like me (A loser like me)<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

They stop singing and hug each other and the crowd won't stop cheering for them and Quinn runs over to Rachel and hugs her and Rachel hugs her back. Santana and Brittany stare at their girlfriends not liking that they were hugging each other but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Santana walked over to her girlfriend backstage as the the other groups sing and she grabbed her hand.<p>

"I'm so proud of Rae, you wrote a beautiful song and I never knew you felt that way. why didn't you tell me?" Rachel stares at her.

"It wasn't just for me baby, I wrote that song for the both us because we've been through alot this year and we've stuck together and never gave up so I needed to show the world that were never going to give up and I love you." Santana felt like such a proud girlfriend and kissed her lips.

"Alright you two it's time to head to the stage so we can find out if we won or not." Mr. Shue says and Rachel and Santana pull away.

"Come on baby let's go get that trophy." Rachel grins and grabs her girlfriend's hand and they walk to her group and wait to see who wins.

They talk about who the third place winners are and New Directions are so happy it's not them and now it's time to pick the winner.

"The 2011 show choir winners are McKinley High New Directions." The group start jumping up and down screaming and Rachel screams hugging her group and Santana felt tears in her eyes and hugs her girlfriend's sisters then she rushes over to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist holding her close.

"Oh my god we won, baby we actually won Regionals and it's all because of your idea of singing our own songs." Santana whispers in her ear and Rachel smiles nodding.

"I love you and thank you for believing in me and making me tell Mr. Shue and the group my ideas." Santana smiles kissing her temple.

They all cheer jumping up and down holding their trophy up high and everybody cheers for them.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Get It Right from Glee, Here Standing by The Saturdays and Loser Like Me from Glee.**


	55. Chapter 55 Santana's Grandma Visits

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>The Berry Tripets and Santana were so happy that they won Regionals two days ago in Cincinnati against Kurt's new crush's show choir called the Warblers and some other show choirs, The New Directions were super happy and named Rachel their MVP and she thanked them and Santana smiled proudly at her girlfriend asn she gave a speech about finally feeling like she has true friends and they all hug her.<p>

**At The Berry House.**

The Berry Triplets and Santana just got finished with school for the day and walked into the house talking and laughing. Rachel had her hand in Santana's and she was about to go upstairs with her and her sisters when Santana doesn't move and Rachel stares at her girlfriend confused then looked at what her lover was looking at and frowns.

In the living room was Santana's Abuelita, Gabrielle Lopez talking to Hiram Berry and they were nodding their heads then look at the girls.

"Hey girls how was school today?" Hiram says smiling at them and they don't say anything.

"What's going on daddy?" Rachel said pulling her girlfriend closer to her and Santana felt like she was going to be sick.

"Mrs. Lopez got my number from Santana's mom who is a good friend of mine and she wanted to speak to Santana and Rachel alone and I thought it was good idea so Rachel and Santana why don't you two sit down with Santana's grandma while me and the other girls go out for awhile." Hiram got up and kissed both girl's foreheads before telling Rossi and Arilyn that they were leaving and they leave the house.

Gabrielle Lopez stared at her granddaughter surprised to see out of her cheerios uniform but she figured that things have been different for her since they last saw each other.

"Hello Santana, Rachel please have a seat, I just want to talk." Gabrielle says kindly and Rachel looked at Santana and squeezed her hand,Santana nods and they both sit down in the living room still holding hands.

"Why are you here Abuelita?" Santana said looking at her and Rachel looked at her aswell wondering the same thing.

"I'm here to just talk about the way I acted and to say that I'm sorry for kicking you out of the house, I did the same thing your parents did and I felt bad after you left." Rachel wasn't sure she believe that.

"So you think showing up at my girlfriend's house is going to make me suddently forgive you? you and my parents both kicked me out of your houses because you can't handle the fact that I'm gay, I'm a lesbian and will only date girls because guys aren't my things! you couldn't accept that, what happened to never coming to you again because you don't like that I'm a Lesbian? you all three don't mean anything to me anymore after you just pushed me out of your life, what kind of family members do that kind of thing? I don't belong to the Lopez family anymore and I never will." Santana yells in tears. Marie looks down fighting her own tears.

"I,I know what I said to you hurt big time Santana! I turned you away and Rachel stood up for you when I bullied you out of my life, your my granddaughter and I shouldn't have treated you that way! I love you so much." Santana shook her head sobbing and walked out of the room letting of of Rachel's hand.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I watched my girlfriend break down and leave the living room and that left me and her grandma, I know Santana is going to be upset with me for not following her but I really need to find out why she's really here because I will not let my suffer anymore. This was my time to really talk for Santana.

"Why are you really here? are you here to talk her into moving back into that house because she doesn't want that and I won't let you take her away." I wanted to know.

"Rachel no estoy aquí para que." She tells me in Spanish and I'm not sure I believe her.

"Then what's it really about then Mrs. Lopez?" I asked sternly.

"It's about me fixing my family's problem, I made a mistake turning my _own_ granddaughter away after she told me that she was a Lesbian and I didn't think I would be yelled at by her girlfriend but I listened to everything you said Rachel! It made me really think and I hurt her badly and I didn't realize that I hurt her until I ran into her mom a few days ago at the mall because I needed to pick up something for Santana's birthday and she told me what's been going on with Santana and I yelled at her for not sticking up for herself when her own husband kicked out their daughter and she knew it was! She misses Santana so much but knows that Santana doesn't want to come back."

"Your right you all hurt her but you hurt the most because she looks up to you the most, she didn't know what she was going to do that day, I had to calm her down and when she did calm down, she didn't say a word all night, she just wanted me to hold her and I did because I love her." She stares at me for a few mintues before smiling.

"I know you do and I see it in your eyes, I'm happy for you and I'll support you both from now but I really want to talk to Santana." I should go get her.

"I'll go get her for you but please don't hurt anymore then she already is." She grabs my hand making me stare at her shocked.

"Darling call me Gabrielle, I'm not going to hurt her anymore then I've done, I'm letting her be happy and I just want her to know that I love her very much." I smile at that.

I get up and walk upstairs and see Santana sitting on the floor crying softly breathing hard and I drop down next to her and calm her down.

"Shh baby you need to breathe, breathe Sanny it's just me Rachel." She stops shaking in my arms and looks at me and clings to me.

"I,I sor,sorry for leaving, she didn't hurt you did she?" She said through her tears.

"No baby she didn't hurt me, we talked and she really wants to talk to you before she leaves." Santana frowns shaking her head.

"I can't risk being hurt by her again, please don't make me." I know she's upset but she really needs to do this.

"Sanny bear, Gabrielle knows she messed up and she just wants you to listen to her,I'll be right there when you two talk but please do it for me." I pleaded.

She looks at me and sighs wiping her tears and I wipe the one falling down her cheek and she rests her head against mine.

"Never leave me." I shook my head closing my eyes because I would never leave her.

"I'm never leaving you even if we break up or get married, I'm always going to be there for you." She just nods and we get up and go downstairs.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel go downstairs back into the living room and Gabrielle smiled sadly at her granddaughter and both girls sit down on the couch.<p>

"I'm sorry you hate me right now, I was going to come here and demand you leave sinnful household because of your girlfriend having two gay dads but I got to know Hiram and Leroy while you guys were at Regionals and I made a mistake judging them, they are amazing and they love their daughters very much but they also love you very much Santi! I'm going to try to be a better person and I really want to be in your life if you'd let me." Santana just listened.

"Your parents are sorry aswell Santi for not being there for you and they shouldn't have kicked you out but they want a chance to get to know you more over the summer, they have been talking to Rachel's dads while you were at Regionals and they want to make you happy because they love you so they wanted me to give you these."

She hands Santana the paper and a note and she takes them. Santana looks at the paper first and saw that they both signed full legal guardianship papers over to The Berry men and Hiram and Leroy have signed it aswell. She was fighting her tears just seeing this because she knew her parents were letting her be happy but they were giving up on trying to be parents and that hurt her. She couldn't even look at the note her parents gave her.

"They are giving up just like that?" She mumbled sniffling a little and Gabrielle sighs.

"They aren't giving up mjia, they told me to tell you that you can visit them anytime you want, they love you very much! I love you too and your welcome at my house at anytime if you just want to get away for awhile and your parents will still be across the street but they figured this is what you want." Santana nods.

"Please just give me a call when your ready, give them time mija but your in the Berry's care for now on." Gabriella gets up with her purse and keys and walks over to the girls and hugs them both with tears in her eyes then pulls back and kisses Santana's forehead.

"I will always support you mjia and I'm sorry for pushing you away but I'm done doing that and you have a wonderful girlfriend that loves you and would do anything for you so don't lose her and I would love to get to know her more when your both ready." Rachel nods giving her a slight smile and Santana hugs her grandma tightly crying.

"I just wanted you to love me Grandma, I hated when you kicked me out and said that you never wanted to see me again." Santana murmured in tears.

" I do love you Santi, I do love you and I broke your heart and I never wanted that to happen so I'm giving you time to really think if you want me in your life but I don't plan on going anywhere, I have to go but just know that your my wonderful granddaughter and I will always love you." They both cry for a few more minutes before Gabrielle leaves.

Santana puts the papers and the note on the table and sits on the couch and looks down sobbing and Rachel had tears in her eyes just watching her.

"Sanny are you going to read the letter?" Rachel cooed in tears,Santana looked at her girlfriend and pulls her close and they both cry together feeling different things but they know they have each other.

"Not now Rachie, I just need you in my arms right now comforting me." Santana murmurs against her neck sniffling and Rachel murmurs that she's not going anywhere.

**Find out what happens next.**


	56. Chapter 56 Reading The Notes

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana In Her Room.<strong>

After her Abuelita left and she cried for while. she thinks it's time to read her parents two notes and she wanted to do it alone. Rachel understood that and said she would be in her room doing her homework since her sisters and her dads are home. Santana looked at the note with her dad's name on it in her hand and slowly opened it and started reading it.

_**"Hey mija I'm glad you got my note your Abuela gave to you and I want to you to really listen to what I have to write to you. When I went to check on you but saw that you weren't there, I shouldn't have been looking around in your personal stuff but I saw those pictures of you and Brittany and it just shocked and angered me for two reasons. one being that your gay and you know how our family is about that kind of thing but I should have been there for you because you are my princcesa and I wasn't thinking when I called you those names that I called you. the second reason was why couldn't you have told me that you were into girls? I know I haven't been around for you Santi but I hoped to be around alot more for you when you give us a chance to work things out over the summer! I blew it with you the moment I pushed you out the door waith your stuff and gave you only a few minutes to back all your stuff! I see how Rachel is with you and you found the girl of your dreams, remeber what I told you when you stopped by that one time? I said I know it's hard having a first live in girlfriend but I want you to stop pushing her away mija, she loves you so much to just break up with over this, yes you might have fights but no relationship is perfect and me and your mother saw it at the hospital, I still believe that and I want you to keep believing into that, no matter what you need to stay strong and she will do the same for you! I love you very much mija and I know you got the papers for Hiram and Leroy to take care of you,I trust them to treat you like I should have and I know they love you so much baby, you are my strong little girl and it was hard for me to give you up to thembut but I'm doing this to make you happy in life and my time with you will come hopefully this summer or before you leave to start a new chapter in your life! Happy soon to be 18th birthday mija and remeber that I will always love you but I just took you for granted and I don't think I get your forgiveness back. Give me a call when your ready.**_

_**Love your papi Darnel Lopez. **_

Santana had tears in her eyes after reading her dad's note and she didn't know how she was going to handle reading her mom's note but she knows that she has to do it.

She put the note down and grabbed the other one and opened it and started reading it still in tears.

_**"Hey mija it's your mami, I'm writing you this note to you about what's been happening for the past few months, I should have stood up for you when your dad yelled at you and told you to get out, I should have been there for you,I should have been the better person and be your mother and I wasn't! I know you don't trust me anymore after I betrayed you baby, your my daughter, I gave birth to you and I do love you but I know that me and your father haven't showed that to you so we focused more in our work then you and that was wrong of us! I think giving you to the Berry's was the hardest choice I've ever made and I cried for 4 hours before signing the papers, thats how hard it was for me and I don't know what I can do to make it up to you sweetie! atleast let me and your dad to get to know this new you and your relationship with your girlfriend! I love you and I'm so sorry for not being there for you! please give me a chance make it up to you and I don't care when aslong as you let me know, the ball is in your court now sweetie and happy soon to be 18th birthday. Call at anytime or visit and we really do love you Santana Camilla Lopez, you will always be a Lopez to us.**_

_**Sincerely Your very sorry mami Rosalina Lopez.**_

Santana cried after reading her mom's letter and knew that it was going to take time before she even thinks about speak or visit her parents again.

**Find out what happens next.**


	57. Chapter 57 Small Fight,Party Time

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>Santana stopped crying after reading the notes and went to Rachel's room and showed her the notes and they both talked about how she was feeling about this and they just held each other and just talked then they joined the others and Santana hugged Hiram and Leroy and they hugged her back saying that they love her and they are really happy that she's in their care and she was really happy aswell and the whole group had dinner and had family game night.<p>

**On Santana's Birthday.**

Santana was sleeping peacefully in her own bed at the Berry house which was offically her new home and she didn't hear the door opening and closing and she didn't hear the footsteps and then the person sits on her bed and rest against her. Santana stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes slowly and saw her girlfriend smiling at her.

"Good morning Sanny, it's time to wake up." Rachel whispers smiling and Santana smiles tiredly still not believing she has the best girlfriend in the world.

"Good morning Rachie, don't you know what today is?" She murmured wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yes it's monday now get that sexy butt up and get ready." Rachel kisses her cheek before getting up and leaves the room and closes the door smirking.

Santana sits up frowning wondering why her own girlfriend doesn't remeber what day it was, she was 18 years old and Rachel totally forgot but Santana was wrong because Rachel and her family knew what day it was and had something big planned for her. Santana sighs and gets out of bed and goes into her bathroom and took a shower to ready for school.

**At School.**

Santana watched her girlfriend laugh with their friends at lunch time and she didn't understand how none of her friend or her girlfriend knew that today was her stares at Santana to see her looking annoyed and she grabbed her hand squeezing it and Santana lets go of her hand and walks off making Rachel frown slightly but she goes back to talking to the group about the party planning.

"I think you should atleast talk to her Rach, she thinks you don't care that today is her birthday" Quinn says sincerely even if she is jealous of Santana.

Rachel nods and gets up with her bag and walks off to find Santana and the rest keep on planning the party.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Rachel saw her girlfriend at her locker and walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her waist giving her a pouty look.

"Sanny why did you run off like that?" Santana just ignores her girlfriend.

"Baby?" Santana just pushes her away and Rachel frowns with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't talk to me Rachel and don't call me baby." Rachel didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you trying to say Santana?" Rachel said in a tearful voice.

"I'm saying that I don't feel like talking or seeing you right now so please just leave me alone for the rest of the day." Santana walks off shaking her head.

Rachel stood there in tears and sighs walking off to her locker and doesn't talk to anybody for th rest of the day.

**Later That Night.**

Santana walked into the Berry home after spending some time at the park alone and saw that the lights were off and turned them on and jumped when everybody but Rachel yelled surprised.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANTANA." Santana stared at everybody shocked and she cna't believe that actually did remeber her birthday. She hugs them smiling and she huges Hiram and Leroy then hugs everybody else but she doesn't see Rachel.

"Thanks guys but where is Rachel?" Rossi hook her head glaring at her sister's girlfriend.

"She cried herself to sleep Santana, she did this whole party for you and she was hurt when you told her not to call you baby, she thought you were breaking up with her so she came to me and Arilyn and cried herself to sleep in my room, don't bother going to her because she said that she didn't want to see you tonight." Santana frowns.

Santana runs upstairs and walked to Rossi's room and opened the door to see Rachel sitting up in the bed sniffling while looking out the window.

"Rachie I'm sorry for telling you to stop calling me baby, I never want you to stop calling me that, I never want you to stop loving me." Rachel looks at her.

"I was doing that party you as a surprise and I get snapped at! why are we always fighting, maybe we can't be together anymore." Santana walked over to her and sits on the bed.

"No baby please don't say that, I've been going through this whole my parents leaving me behind thing and taking it out on you! I'm sorry for snapping at you and I never want you to break up me ,please give me a chance to prove it you! I love you and I much rather spend my birthday alone with you in my arms." Rachel stares at her.

"You hurt me and I guess I hurt you too by not telling you and acting like I didn't remeber it was your birthday but I did." Santana nods and pressed her lips against Rachel's and she deepens the kiss and Santana placed her hand on her girlfriend's hip kissing her with so much passion.

"You two better not be having sex on my bed or else I'll kill you both. They pull away hearing Rossi's voice and then footsteps leaving.

Both girls laugh and Rachel gets out of bed and walked over to her girlfriend and grabs her hand and they got to her own room and Rachel locks the door and they headed up having make up birthday sex and they were lucky that their was music playing otherwise everybody would have heard them.

They both take a shower together then put on different party clothes along with new underwear and bra then go downstairs and they have a great time enjoying the party and Santana keeps her hand in Rachel's all night and Quinn stared at the two from the other side of the room and was still getting use to this whole letting them be thing.

Rachel felt Santana's lips against her neck and she giggles smiling at her and Santana pulls her head close and kisses her sweetly then pulls back.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel blushes and pressed her lips against hers again then pulls back.

"I love you too Santana Camilla Lopez and happy birthday." She grins saying thank you and they dance with their friends still close together.

**Find out what happens next.**


	58. Chapter 58 Feeling Unpretty Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>Santana felt bad for snapping at her woman that the next day after school, she took Rachel out to a Vegan friendly place for dinner and they had a great time just being with each other and they did share a few laughs, a few kisses and they had a nice walk on the beach. March flew by fast and it was now April and the Glee club was getting ready for dance camp so they can get ready for Nationals in New York.<p>

**At Glee Club Practice.**

They were dancing to the music when Rachel falls to the ground screaming in pain after Finn smacks her in the face with his hand and Mr. Shue stops the music. Santana rushes over to Rachel and bends down to the ground asking if she's okay.

"Oh my god baby how is your face?" Rachel could feel the blood coming down into her hand and she knew her nose was broken.

"I think my nose is broken." She murmured while holding onto her nose and Santana looked at her bloody hand and wanted to kill Finn.

"Alright Rossi or Arilyn I want you to call your parents to tell them what's going on and Finn I want you to go get the nurse." Finn nods running off.

Rossi called her dad Leroy who said that he will be on his way and Kurt and Arilyn grabbed tissues and hands it to Rachel putting it to her nose and they start washing her hand off with wet cloths so she doesn't have any on her hands and check her clothes and see that there fine.

"Dad is on his way to take her to the hospital." Rossi tells them and Rachel just leans into her lover feeling so much pain.

"I'm going to be right by your side baby the whole time were in with the doctor alright?" Santana whispers smoothingly and Quinn frowns seeing how caring and loving Santana is with the girl she really wants.

**At The Hospital.**

Santana,Rossi,Arilyn, Finn and Leroy were all waiting to see how was doing since she was with the doctor. Santana and Rossi kept glaring at Finn while Arilyn held her boyfriend's hand trying to keep him calm as her twin sister and her best friend give him dirty looks.

"How could you be so stupid Finn? she's smaller then you and you just move your long arms around and smack her in the face." Santana yelled.

"Santana it was an accident and he feels bad,calm down and just focus on making sure my sister and your girlfriend is alright." Arilyn and Rossi say at the same time.

Rachel walks out with her nose banaged up and the doctor talks to her dad at what she needs to do to make it heal but it broken.

Santana got up when she saw her tearful girlfriend holding ice to her very bruised and broken nose and wrapped her arms around her.

"Aww my poor baby, I'm going to take care of you while your getting through this." Rachel just nods crying and they walk out of the hospital with Rossi on the other side of her sister and Finn frowns feeling really bad.

Arilyn walks over to her boyfriend and sighs placing her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Baby she knows that it was an accident and I'm not blaming you." He sighs looking down.

"I didn't mean to do it, you know how bad my dancing is and now my best friend hates me." Arilyn nods pressing her lips against his.

"I know Finn, just give Santana some time to cool off, she's your best friend! she will get over it just like my sister will when she's better." He nods and wraps his arm around her waist and Leroy says that it's going to be okay and they all walk out of the hospital.

**Two Days Later.**

Rachel wanted to stay home because she didn't feel like getting looks from the other students and the Glee club members because her nose was broken and she her doctor told her that she should get a nose job and she was kind of thinking about it but her dads told her that she still had to go to school.

She walked to her locker ignoring everybody's stares and walked to her locker to see Quinn standing there with flowers in her hand smiling and she doesn't smile back.

"Hey Rach, I got you these get well soon flowers and I'm going to be there for you." Rachel takes the flowers thanking her.

"Thanks you can be there for me when I go back to the doctors to make appointment." Quinn frowns for a second before getting the hint.

""Oh my god. You're getting a nose job? Rach you don't need one your perfect the way you are." Quinn said in shock. Rachel shook her head sighing and she didn't know that Santana walked up to them.

"I'm having a light procedure to repair my deviated septum Quinn." Rachel said looking away from her.

"So your getting a nose job? do you know that your risking alot to do that Rachel?" Rachel froze seeing her girlfriend.

"Look if it's going to help my singing then I'm going to do it and I already talked to my dads about it and their going to support me no matter what." She said walking off.

Santana and Quinn stare aone t each other awkwardly and sigh before walking off and Santana went to go look for her girlfriend.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

Santana walked down the hallway to look for her girlfriend when she spotted her sitting on the ground near the choir room and she walked over to her and sits down.

"You want to tell me why you should be getting a nose job Rae?" Santana whispered looking at her. Rachel looked at her and sighs.

"The doctor told me I should get one because he gave his daughters one and he said that he could do the same thing to help my singing better." Santana wanted to yell at this doctor for telling her woman that she needs a nose job. She doesn't need one and she sure doesn't need that in her head that she needs one, her singing is amazing.

"Rachel Barbra Berry you don't need a damn nose job, your perfect the way you are and I won't stand for it! you are the girl I'm in love with and I will stick by your side but I won't support your idea to get nose fixed Rachel." She gets up and walked off and Rachel sits there feeling so unsure of herself.

**At glee club Practice Two Days Later.**

"Alright guys Quinn and Rachel would like to sing something together." Santana sat in the back next to Rossi confused and the girls sit on stools and the music starts.

**Quinn.**

**_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_**  
><strong><em>Make you feel unpretty too<em>**  
><strong><em>I was told I was beautiful<em>**  
><strong><em>But what does that mean to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Look into the mirror who's inside there<em>**  
><strong><em>The one with the long hair<em>**  
><strong><em>Same old me again today<em>**

** Rachel.**

_My outsides are cool_  
><em>My insides are blue<em>  
><em>Everytime I think I'm through<em>  
><em>It's because of you<em>  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>I'm just trippin.'<em>

Santana stared at her girlfriend who she hasn't talked to in two days and she did miss her but she didn't want her getting a nose job.

**Both,_Quinn_,**_Rachel_**.**

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow** _**You can fix your nose**,I **if he says so**_ **You can buy all the make-up that mac can make**

**But if you can't look inside you** _**Find out who**_,_I_ **_am I to_,**

**Be in a position to make me feel so** _damn unpretty._

_**I feel pretty** Oh so pretty_ **_I feel pretty and_ witty and bright.**

Rachel sings alone again grabbing Quinn's hand fighting her tears and Quinn was fighting her own and she looked right at Rachel as she sang.

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_ **Just a little bit skinny **

_**Why do I look to all these things**_ **To keep you happy**

_Maybe get rid of you_ _And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

**Quinn.**

_****My outsides look cool**  
><strong>My insides are blue<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I think I'm through<strong>  
><strong>It's because of you.<strong>**_

Rachel gets into it a little more and makes more power into her voice and Arilyn and Rossi grab each other's hand smiling sadly at their twin sister.

**Rachel.**

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_ _At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_ _Keep on trippin._

They sing together again looking at everybody else and Santana stares at their hands joined together and she didn't have the heart to say anything about that.

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow** _**You can fix your nose**_,_I **if he says so** _

**You can buy all the make-up that mac can make** **But if you can't look inside you**

_**Find out who**_,_I **am I to**_ **Be in a position to make me feel so**

_damn unpretty._

_**I feel pretty**_

_Oh so pretty_

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

_**And I pity**_

_Any girl who isn't me tonight._

They sing different parts of the song making everybody stare at them nodding there head to the song and Santana frowns fighting her own tears because she never knew Quinn felt unpretty but she was shocked that Rachel felt that way aswell.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_ (_Tonight)_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh** **Oh oh oh oh oh** _(_Tonight_)

_ **Oh oh oh oh oh** **Oh oh oh oh oh** _(_Tonight_)

_**Oh oh oh oh oh.**_

They both stare at each other sadly still holding hands finishing up the song.

_I feel pretty_

**_(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_**

_Oh so pretty_

**(_You can fix your nose if he says so_)**

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

**(_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_)**

**_But if _you can't look inside you** _**Find out who**_,_I_ **_am I_ to** **Be in a position to make me feel so**

_damn unpretty_

They look at everybody singing the last part.

_**I feel pretty**_

**But unpretty_._**

Everybody claps for them and Santana got up and left the room not taking it anymore and everybody stared at her as she walked out.

**Find out what happens next and the song was I Feel Pretty,Unpretty from Glee.**


	59. Chapter 59 Feeling Unpretty Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Today is my 21st birthday so now it's going to be CollegeStar21.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana.<strong>

She couldn't stand watching her girlfriend sing a song about feeling pretty because her stupid doctor told her that she needs a fucking nose job well she will not stand for this. She goes to her new car that the Berry's bought for her for her birthday and drove to the hospital and asked for Dr. Feldman and she waited and she walks into the room when she's called and He stares at her confused as she sits down in the chair that's in the room.

"Hello what can I help you with young lady?" Santana stared at him with a serious look on her face.

"You have some nerve telling my beautiful girlfriend that she needs a nose job because it might help her singing! before you ask her name is Rachel Berry and she was here a couple of days ago with a bruised and broken nose after one of her fraternal twin sister's boyfriend smacked her in the face!" He stares at her surprised.

"What is your name?" Santana growled at him but answered anyways.

"My name is Santana Lopez sir but I don't see what that has to do with my girlfriend." The doctor looks at her body and his eyes land on her breast and could tell that they weren't natural.

"Look Santana my daughters got their noses done and I thought it would be great for Rachel do to the same thing so she doesn't have to deal with that." Santana glared at him.

"How dare you just suggest your clients to change the way they were born with, she's famous for one thing, the second she's fucking beautiful the way she is and I will not stand for your comments about how people need to change just because your daughters got a nose job." She stated.

"If I'm understanding she's a singer and if she gets this then it could help her singing to be better." Santana couldn't believe this guy.

"Are you kidding me, you were trained as a fucking doctor to tell people lies, look here son of bitch your lucky your not my doctor or your ass would be fired now I'm only going to tell you this once so you better be listening and listening closely! Rachel Berry doesn't need to get her nose fixed just because you gave your daughters one, your words can really change a person's life and that's something my girlfriend doesn't need! you are nothing but a fucked up doctor and I will be talking to the Berry's about getting Rachel a new doctor, just because you tell people they need to fix something because_ you_ don't think it looks right to you doesn't mean it should be that way,you were way out of line with her and now she thinks she's not pretty like some people and I love her the way she is, you got in her head and now were not even talking."

He stares at her shocked and he feels bad for makng Rachel feel like she was pretty because she was and he wasn't being the best doctor he was trained to be.

"Your right Santana, I was out of line when I suggested your girlfriend Rachel to get a nose job and It was wrong of me to imply that she's anything but beautiful! I wasn't being a good doctor and please tell her that she really doesn't need one and she just needs to get that nose healed." He tells her.

Santana smiled at him then gave him a dirty look that made him scared a little and she starts talking.

"When she comes back to make appointment,really talk to her about making a big mistake because she isn't herself to be doing this." She tells him before getting up and walks out with her purse.

**Find out what happens next.**


	60. Chapter 60 Feeling Unpretty Part 3

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Mall.<strong>

Rachel was laughing her head off as they had a "Barbravention." and Santana danced with Sam while glancing at her girlfriend who was dancing with Kurt laughing and she felt good that that her lover was smiling and her nose was healing but she still wished that she wasn't getting a nose job.

After the music was over everybody cheered and Rachel hugged Kurt and the others but she wouldn't even look at Santana and that made Santana sigh because she hated that they were fighting and prom was almost on it's way and she really wanted her and Rachel to go together.

"Hey San can I talk to you before we leave?" Rossi Berry said as she walked over to her with Puck who had his arm around her waist.

Santana stared at the couple and sighs nodding glancing over at Rachel as she walks off with Kurt, Sam, Finn and Arilyn and she looks back at them and nods.

"Sure since your sister isn't talking to me." Rossi sighs feeling sort of bad for her but she thinks she's doing a good thing to not supporting Rachel with not getting a nose job.

"San I know you don't support Rach getting a nose job but I think you should know that when she went to make appointment, he told it was bad idea and she is still thinking about it, I know it's hard for her to understand that she doesn't need to change but don't give up on telling her that she's fine the way she is." Rossi tells her before walking off with her boyfriend and Santana sighs really thinking about it.

**At Glee club Practce.**

Everybody but Rachel was work on the Born This Way number and Santana didn't like that Rachel wasn't joining them. She was wearing a white t shirt that said _Lesbian_ on it and she wished Rahcel was with her but she hasn't been at Glee practice for awhile since she got her nose broken.

Finn saw that Santana was feeling down because her relationship with Rachel isn't so good these days but he hopes they work out their problems soon because he likes Rachel and Santana together and they are the perfect couple.

"Hey Santana look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for breaking Rachel's nose, I know she's struggling with getting a nose job and not getting one! She's beautiful the way she is." She stares at him and hugs him.

"I know you are and I wish she could see that she's fine and she doesn't need to change her body for anybody."

Little did she know that Rachel was at her appointment and the doctor told her that it wasn't the best idea and that he was sorry for telling her that she should get one and she smiled feeling better about it and she left going home. The group did their Born This Way number without Rachel and Quinn and Santana sigh hating that Rachel wasn't apart of it.

**After School At The Berry House.**

Santana,Arilyn and Rossi came home and felt like it was too quiet in the house and wondered where Rachel was and knew she had her appointment today.

"Do you think she got it done?" Arilyn asked her sister and her best friend and they both strugged unsure.

Santana went up to her room and saw that Rachel was there sitting on her bed and Santana closed her door locking it.

"Hi." Rachel said quietly. Santana walked over to her and sits down.

"Hi Rae." Rachel shyly smiles at her lover,she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you baby, I didn't get my nose done and I was scared." Santana holds her close.

"I have something to tell you, I left Glee club after you and Quinn sang and went to your doctor and told him that he had some nerve telling my beautiful girlfriend that she needs a nose job because it might help her singing! before you ask her name is Rachel Berry and she was here a couple of days ago with a bruised and broken nose after one of her fraternal twin sister's boyfriend smacked her in the face and How dare he just suggest his clients to change the way they were born with, your famous for one thing, the second thing is that your fucking beautiful the way you are and I will not stand for his comments about how people need to change just because his daughters got a nose job!" Rachel stares at her shocked with tears forming in her eyes.

"He tells me that he understands that your a singer and if you gets the nose job then it could help your singing to be better but I just say Are you kidding me, you were trained as a fucking doctor to tell people lies, look here son of bitch your lucky your not my doctor or your ass would be fired now I'm only going to tell you this once so you better be listening and listening closely! Rachel Berry doesn't need to get her nose fixed just because you gave your daughters one, your words can really change a person's life and that's something my girlfriend doesn't need! you are nothing but a fucked up doctor and I will be talking to the Berry's about getting Rachel a new doctor, just because you tell people they need to fix something because_ you_ don't think it looks right to you doesn't mean it should be that way,you were way out of line with her and now she thinks she's not pretty like some people and I love her the way she is, you got in her head and now were not even talking."

Rachel smiles at her with tears in her eyes and she kisses her passionately and Santana feels like she's in heaven feeling her girlfriend's mouth on hers. They pull back slowly and stare at each other.

"Thank you so much for talking to him, I thought it was wrong to but I didn't say anything and you did it because you really do love me and I promise that I talk to you about my feelings for now on, I do love you very much and I'm sorry for not listening to you." Santana just nods holding her close.

"You mean everything to me Rachel and I would do anything I can to make sure your happy with me! I don't ever what you to feel like your not sexy, hot ,pretty or beautiful because you are all those things and more."

Rachel nods and wipes her tears before resting her head in the crook of her neck and Santana kisses her shoulder.

"I love you so much Sanny bear." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too baby,I will always love you and be with you for everything." Rachel nods just resting in her arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	61. Chapter 61 Prom Invite Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Before Prom.<strong>

Rachel and Santana's relationship was back on track and Santana was trying to figure out ways to ask her girlfriend to prom while sitting in the choir room during lunch. Arilyn was helping Santana with ideas since Finn already asked her to prom in a cute way and Puck already asked Rossi aswell.

"What are you thinking about San because so far you have turned down all my ideas and a few of yours." Santana wasn't sure how she was going to ask Rachel and prom was next week and she already went prom dress shopping with Kurt and Rachel went prom dress shopping with Quinn and surprisingly Brittany.

"I'm not sure but it has to perfect for my boo, she's got to be wooed big time to be my date for our junior prom, this our prom together." Arilyn smiles.

"Well maybe you should sing the song you wrote for her, I know all about it and I think it could be perfect." Santana's eyes widen and Arilyn grins.

"I see how much you love my sister Santana and I know that you would never try to hurt her just like she wouldn't try to hurt you, follow your heart." Arilyn said in rich English accent that matched her other twin sisters and Santana hugs her smiling.

"Thank you for being the best future sister in law." Santana whispers making Arilyn smile.

"Were already sisters San, I'm just doing my job since were family and I know that you and Rachie will be together forever." Arilyn says pulling away.

"So are you going to ask her today or tomorrow?" Santana bites on her lip still unsure and Arilyn chuckles and they keep working on a plan.

**The Next Day.**

Santana was already at school with Rossi and Arilyn early to get everything all ready at school since they already had everything set up at the house. Rachel woke up and felt something on her stomach and she saw that she had a note and a pink flower so she looked at the note and read it.

**Good morning baby,this is your first flower of the day,enjoy it."**

** Love your sanny bear.**

Rachel stared at the note wondering what's going on and gets up and gets ready for school then goes downstairs and saw that there was another pink flower with another note with breakfast already made for her and she reads the note.

**If your reading this then you got my first note along with my second flower for you! you better be eating the Vegan breakfast that I made for you baby! enjoy it and there is more to come.**

**love your Sanny Bear, ps take the other flowers with you to school.**

Rachel smiles and eats her breakfast then puts the plate in the sink and goes upstairs to brush her teeth and grabbed her school stuff and grabs her car keys and opened the front door and gasped to see another note and flower taped on the front door and she takes it off and reads the note while holding the other flowers in her hand.

**Hey baby I guess your about to leave for school and are reading my note with yet another flower for you! this note is show you yet another clue as to what's going on so keep picking up my notes and my flowers for you.**

**Love your Sanny bear.**

Rachel was shocked as to what was happening and smiled closing the door behind her and starts to her car when she stops and goes back to see anand floweother note with a trail of flowers on the ground and she gets picks up the note and reads it.

** Hey baby it's me again your woman Santana, this is another note to show you my love! you better pick up everyone of these flowers all the way to your car where there will be another note for you to read and flower.**

**Love your Sannybear.**

Rachel was getting really excited now and smiled picking up every flower and finally gets to her car where she saw the note taped to her driver side door with a flower and opens it and reads it.

**So I guess you listened to me and got your flowers baby, here is new note and I need you to drive to McKinley High where you will wait for your best friend Noah Puckerman will open the door for you ,where he will give you another flower and he will take care of the rest but you need to get here first.**

**Love your Sannybear.**

Rachel stared at the note and was getting confused but she wasn't going to worry because she knew she was in good hands and she gets in her car and starts it and put her flowers on the front seat to her right and pulls out of the driveway and drives to school.

**With Santana at school.**

Santana was standing on the stage in the Auditorium waiting for her girlfriend to show up and she was getting nervous big time. She was going to play her the song she wrote and give her the last flower and hopefully they will go to their junior prom together as a couple.

"Alright Santana you can do this. this is your lover and she loves you so much that she can't say no to you." Santana thought freaking out a little and keeps waiting.

**Find out what happens next and just letting you all know that I won't be doing part 2 of this chapter until sunday because I'm going to be away from the computer saturday from day to the night time because it my birthday weekend and I'm going to enjoy it away from my laptop, so look for part 2 on late sunday bye for now.**


	62. Chapter 62 Prom Invite Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel at school.<strong>

Rachel drove to McKinley and found her parking space and turned her car off and took her seat belt and got her flowers and school bag and was about to open the door when it was opens for her and she screams when she sees her childhood best friend Noah Puckerman smiling at her while holding annother note and flower.

"Oh my god Noah you bloody scared me, what is going on here?" He just shook his head and grabbed her hand and she gets out with her things and she takes the note and flower and reads the note.

**Hey baby if your reading this then your with Puckerman right now! your holding yet another flower for you, now don't ask him what's going on and I figured you already did but it's okay. can't wait to see you.**

**Love your Sannybear ps this is the last note your getting before you see me so don't worry and I love you and see you soon.**

Rachel looks at him and he takes her into the school after closing her car door and they get stopped once and while by people handing Rachel flowers and would thank them then she saw her best friends Kurt and Mercedes grinning at her with flowers in their hands and handed to her when she gets closer.

"Here you go Rachie, good luck." They say at the same time before walking off holding onto each other's arms. She looked really confused and he pulled her down the hallway more as the rest of the gee club members and she was shocked when she got one from Brittany who stared at her awkwardly.

"Thank you Brittany." She nods nods and keeps on walking pulling Quinn with her who also gave her a flower.

"Good luck Rach." She just nods and they keep walking and they stop at the door of the Auditorium and he stares at her.

"This your stop and just go in there and just listen Ray, your like my little sister and I'm glad your happy." She hugs him then pulls away and he walks off.

Rachel stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath before opening the door and slowly walks in closing the door behind her.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Santana heard the door opening and she tells the band to start playing and Rachel finally walks in seeing her sisters standing behind two mic stands swaying their hips smiling at her while Santana is holding a red rose in her hand singing and Rachel stares at her shocked slowly walking closer.

_When I think how life used to be, Always walking in the shadows. _  
><em>Then I look at what you've given me, I feel like dancing on my tip toes.<em>

Santana points to her singing and Rachel froze in her step listening to her sing and she was fighting her tears as the girls sing back up for her.

_I must say everyday I pray _  
><em>When realize you're by my side, <em>  
><em>I know I'm truly<em>

_Blessed for everything you've given me, _  
><em>Blessed for all the tenderness you show, <em>  
><em>Do my best with every breath that's in me, <em>  
><em>Blessed to make sure you never go. <em>

Santana walked down the stairs of the stage and smiled at her walking over and she grabs Rachel's free hand and sings the next part and she had tears forming in eyes singing and Rachel wanted to wipe them but she had to finish listening.

_There are times that I test your faith, 'til you think you might surrender. _  
><em>Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes will grow in splendor <em>

_You walked by in the nick of time _  
><em>looking like an answered prayer <em>  
><em>You know I'm truly<em>

The girls keep singing back up smiling at the couple and Santana keeps singing.

_Blessed for everything you've given me, _  
><em>Blessed for all the tenderness you show, <em>  
><em>Do my best with every breath that's in me, <em>  
><em>Blessed to make sure you never go.<em>

Santana placed her free hand on Rachel's cheek seeing the tear falling and she wiped it still singing to her.

_Blessed with love and understanding, _  
><em>Blessed when I hear you call my name, I hear you call my name baby<em>  
><em>Do my best with faith that's never-ending, <em>  
><em>Blessed to make sure you feel the same.<em>

She puts her hand down and grabs Rachel's hand and they go to the stage and they stand in the middle and Santana looks into her eyes and sings.

_Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch,You know I'm truly_

They all sing softly this time making Rachel smile still looking into her lovers eyes and Santana smiles at her.

_ Blessed for everything you've given me, _  
><em>Blessed for all the tenderness you show, <em>  
><em>Do my best with every breath that's in me, <em>  
><em>To see you never go.<em>

**Santana.**

_never,never never go,ooh_

Arilyn,Rossi and the band leave and close the door behind them and Santana wipes her tears and takes a deep breath before talking.

"Hi." She says nervously and Rachel smiles at her.

"Hi Sanny bear, I loved your song did you write it?" She nods and Rachel smiles at her so proud and kisses her cheek.

"Rachel you mean the world to me and I still can't believe your mine and I'm holding this red rose different then the others because I love you." Rachel nods.

"I love you too but what's going on?" Santana just puts her finger on her soft lips and smiles at her.

"Baby?" Santana said softly. She just nods.

"Rachel Barbra Berry will you go to Junior prom with me?" Santana asked handing her the rose and Rachel takes it giggling with happy tears in her eyes and wraps her arms around her neck kissing her passionately and Santana grins into the kiss and lifts her off the ground making Rachel giggle and they pull back and Santana spins her around then puts her down.

"Yes I'll go to prom with you Tana, I thought you would never ask, I love you too and I can't wait to dance all night with my baby." Santana grins holding her by the hips and rests her head against hers.

"I was so nervous that you were going to say no but I guess I guess I as being silly." Rachel nods smiling at her and kisses her again and Santana feels on top of the world.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Blessed by Christina Aguilera.**


	63. Chapter 63 Shocked Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later At The Berry House.<strong>

Rachel Berry was so happy that she was going to prom with Santana. Rachel was enjoying her night with her lover while was wearing gray yoga pants that went to her waist and she had on a black tank top that was up so you saw her stomach and she had nothing on her feet as she sat in the living room with her hand laced with Santana's as they watched some TV in her room while the others were sleeping or out.

"Baby?" She heard Tana whisper against her ear making her smile and she nods glancing at her wondering what her baby wanted as they watched the movie.

"How come we haven't made love in awhile because it seems like it's all about sex with us and not actually making love." Rachel frowns because she knows that Santana is right.

"I don't know baby but I'm not in the mood tonight but when I am it's going to be us making passionate love." Santana grins liking the sound of that.

"How about we make love prom night?" Rachel frowns because everybody does that on prom and she wanted it to be special.

"No." Rachel says before turning back to the movie. Santana stared at her shocked and slips her hand out of hers and Rachel stares at her.

"What do you mean no, do you not want to make love to me?" Rachel paused the movie and looked at her girlfriend sighing.

"Baby that's not how it is, I'm just saying that everybody is going to do that and I want our night to be perfect and special trust me I love making love to you but I think we need to slow down on our that kind of love life! I just want to be with you without taking my clothes off." Santana nods and moves closer to her.

"I guess your right about prom night but I don't want to wait until our wedding night before we make love again." Rachel giggles and moves back into her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck pouting.

"Trust me it won't be that long and you might break up with me or we break up with each other next year before we even get to that point." Santana frowns hearing that.

"I never want us to break up Rae, promise me we will fight for our love, promise me that we will get through whatever comes to us." Rachel nods.

"I promise that nothing will come between our love Sanny, I'm sorry for even thinking that way." Santana nods and pulls her head close and closed the gap between their lips and closed her eyes and ran her hand up and down Rachel's waist as they kiss each other.

Rachel moans into her mouth about to climb on her lap all the way when the door bell rings and both girls groan pulling away and Rachel gets off the couch wondering who was at her door at this time and walks to the door and opened it not believing who was at the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Rachel asked shocked to see the person standing at the door.

**Find out what happens next.**


	64. Chapter 64 Shocked Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I heard Rachel asks in an angry voice and I got up from the couch and walk to the front door not believing who I was seeing standing at the doorway and she stares at me shocked and frowns when she sees that I haven't left Rachel anytime soon.

"Aren't you supposed to be in England at your boarding school Jasper and not here trying to mess up my relationship with your sister?" I said glancing at her school girl outfit and she clears her throat.

"Surprise I'm home for the summer and since my classes were done early, dad and daddy said I can come home and enjoy my summer here even if it is march before I start McKinley next year."Jasper says with her suitcases and school bag in her hands and I wonder how Rachel feels about this.

"I don't want you to get in my way Jasper, were still not on best terms and you really hurt me so just don't talk to me while your here and just stay out of our way! come on Tana I want to finish watching the movie." Rachel says before walking into the living room.

"She still hates me huh?" Jasper says walking into the house with her stuff closing the door behind her and I move out of her way.

"The feelings go both ways Jasper and I don't put up with people trying to kill that girl, she means the world to me and you hurt her so like she said stay out of our way and remeber our little chat we had while I was visiting, if you don't want to black out again, you will stay away from us this summer." I tell her.

I walk back to the living room and sit down and Rachel snuggles up to me and pressed play not saying a word but I hold her close by wrapping my arm around her waist and she grabs my hand that's on my waist and slips her fingers into mine.

"Your not going to let her mess up our last few months of school baby, she's not worth it and I love you." I whisper to her and she looks at me and nods pecking my lips.

"Thank you for being here for me." Rachel whispers and I will always be there for my lover because I found my soulmate.

"I'm always going to be here for you Rae, your my shorty and I love you." She giggles and we keep watching the movie together.

**With Jasper in her POV.**

I stood at the doorway of my new house in Lima Ohio watching my sister and her girlfriend and glare at the way Santana is with my older sister and I thought when I got back from school that maybe Santana and Rachel were broken up but no they were still madly in love with each other and I'm stuck watching them all summers.

"What the bloody hell is this no good backstabbing bitch doing in my house?" I froze hearing Rossi's voice and I slowly turn around to see her glaring at me.

"Hey Rossi good to see you too." I said awkardly and she growls rolling her eyes.

"Don't start Jasper because I'm this close to kicking your ass for even being in my face!" She tells me walking down the stairs and gets in my face.

"Your on my list and me and Arilyn will always stick by Rachel everytime, I really hope you weren't hoping for a warm welcome because you weren't getting it." Rossi bumps my shoulder and walks into the kitchen.

I look down at my bags before walking upstairs and walk to my new room that was close to Annabella's and walk into it feeling how boring it looked but it was my room and I wasn't in the mood tonight to worry about that so I just change out of my clothes and put on night clothes from my bag and close my bedroom door locking it for the night and climb into my new bed feeling how comfortable it was but it stil didn't feel right.

"Welcome home Jasper it's good to see you." I said softly feeling like I don't belong but I know I need to make it up big time with my older sisters but mostly Rachel. I close my eyes trying to get some sleep knowing that tomorrow is a new day.

**Find out what happens next.**


	65. Chapter 65 Prom Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of Prom.<strong>

It was the day of prom and everybody was so excited. The only sister that's talking to Jasper is Arilyn but Rossi and Rachel aren't and Jasper understood that but it hurts that her best friends don't even want to deal with her anymore.

The Glee club memebers were asked to sing at prom and Santana just wanted to enjoy her night with her baby and now she had to sing at prom but they had to pick out a few songs to sing.

**With Rossi and Rachel gettting ready.**

Rossi was finishing up her makeup and Rachel was done with her hair and needed to do her makeup since she already too her shower and everything.

"Hey where is Santana?" Rossi asked her twin sister and Rachel smiles just hearing her girlfriend's name.

"She's getting ready with Arilyn in her room and I can't wait to see what her dress looks like since she wanted to be surprised and I can't wait for her to see my dress." Rossi grins at her.

"I can't believe we all have people who were in love with and they treat us like queens." Rachel grins.

"I know right, I never thought I would be in a 4 and half month relationship with a girl is super gorgeous and emotional at times but is tough after the whole on and off again thing with Elena. but I'm madly in love with her and I really think I want to spend the rest of the night with her." Rossi smiles nodding.

"I really am happy for you both really and I'm sorry for not being supportive in the beginning but I see how much you two mean to each other and it's a beautiful thing! I remeber when you came out to me and Arilyn and you thought we wouldn't be happy about it but we told you that we love you and we all cried in each others arms. I really do love you sis and I hope you have the best life you can with your soulmate which I know is with Santana."

Rossi tells her and Rachel grins hugging her and they finish getting ready and they put on their dresses smiling to themselfs knowing that they look good and can't wait for Santana, Finn and Puck see them.

**With All The Girls and their dates.**

Arilyn walked downstairs first wearing a strapless topez sparkled floor length dress and she had matching shoes and her hair was in ringlet curls and her makeup was perfect.

Finn stared at his beautiful girlfriend while matching her wearing his black tux pants with a white dress shirt and a topez tie on while he had his black tux coat over his white shirt and he was wearing black dress shoes.

He looked really good to her and he had her wrist corsage which has a blue rose in it and it matched her dress perfectly.

"You look beautiful Arilyn and this is for you." Arilyn smiles brightly and smiles when he puts the wrist corsage on her wrist and she smiled up at him and pecked his lips and then Rossi comes down in a floor length sparkled dark green halter dress with matching shoes and Puck matched and he put the wrist corsage on her wrist.

"You look amazing baby." Puck whispered in her ear making her blush and she kisses his cheek.

**In Santana's POV.**

I'm standing next to Jasper feeling nervous holding onto Rachel's flower and I 'm freaking out. I'm wearing a red half shoulder floor length dress and my hair is half up and half down in curls and I'm wearing red lipstick.

"You all look amazing and I can't wait to go to my junior prom." Jasper says taking pictures of the other couples and all I can think about is when Rachel is coming down. Just then I hear footsteps and I look up and gasps seeing my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend walking own the stairs slowly in her beautiful dress.

"Oh my god you look beautiful Rae." I said in a daze and she giggles blushing as she gets closer to me. She's wearing a strapless floor length light pink dress with pink heels and her hair is pulled back in a pony tail but she has curls in her hair and her bangs are in her face and she's holding a flower aswell.

"Thank you for the flower Sannybear and this is for you aswell." She placed the flower on my wrist and I do the same with hers.

"Alright gang it's time for a group pictures then solo ones." Leroy and Hiram say and we all get in place. I have my hands wrapped around Rachel's waist from behind and she's smiling up at me and kisses my cheek and I hear a click and I think that's a cute picture.

Finn and Arilyn take their picture together then Puck and Rossi take theirs and now it's mine and Rae's turn.

"Alright girls get in place and we can take a few pictures before you go to prom." We both take pictures together and I keep my hand on hips the whole time and she has her hands on mine and we look hot together.

"Alright kids have a great time at prom and don't get too crazy." Leroy and Hiram say and I glance back at Jasper to see jealousy in her eyes and I know she's pissed that I'm with her sister but she needs to get over it.

We walk outside to the limo and get ready for the night of our lives.

**Find out what happens next.**


	66. Chapter 66 Prom Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Limo.<strong>

Santana and Rachel were sitting on one side of the limo holding each other's hand and Rossi,Puck ,Finn and Arilyn are the other side talk to each other and they were on their way to pick up Quinn and Brittany and Catalina and her new boyfriend Matt.

"Aren't my sister and Santana cute together Finny?" Arilyn whispered while holding onto Finn's hand.

"Yes babe they are cute but were cuter and I can't wait to dance with you." Finn whispers grinning at her and she wraps her arm around his neck and closed her eyes kissing his lips.

Rossi stares at them and rolls her eyes because she was tired of seeing them making out all the time.

"Are you guys going to be making out all night?" Rossi asked as she held her own boyfriend's hand.

Arilyn and Finn pull back and glare at her.

"I bet your going to making out with Noah at some point tonight, so back off Rossi and focus on your date." Arilyn snapped glaring at her second oldest twin sister.

Rachel pulled away from kissing her lovers neck after hearing her two twin sisters yelling at each other and sighs.

"Girls this night is supposed tofound so shut the bloody hell up about who is going to be making out with who and just enjoy the damn night please for the sake of your dates." Rachel tells them.

Santana grins at her lover and kissed her cheek then pulls away when the limo stops moving and Santana frowns when she hears the door opening and her ex Brittany Pierce gets in first in a short red and yellow stapless prom dress. Quinn gets in after her and is wearing a short light orange halter sparkled dress.

Brittany grabs her girlfriend hand and they sit next to Rossi far away from Rachel and Santana and Quinn frowns when her girlfriend did that so she doesn't get close to her still crush.

Catalina gets in next wearing a dark pink floor length one strap sparkled dress with her hair in a up due and her boyfriend Matt gets in next looking like the guys but he has a dark pink bow instead of a tie and they sit close to Rachel and Santana.

"Hey Rach you look amazing tonight." Quinn says from where she's sitting.

Santana and Brittany both wonder if these two might dance together at prom tonight and didn't like the thought of the two ex dates dancing and flirting with each other.

"Thanks Quinn you look great aswell and so do you Brittany." Rachel replied awkwardly.

"Alright guys it's off to breadstix then prom." The limo driver Eric says and everybody cheers as they drive off.

**Find out what happens next.**


	67. Chapter 67 Prom Part 3

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Prom.<strong>

At Breadsixs Santana and Rachel were attached at the hip the whole time that Quinn had to look awayas the two held hands and kissed at breadstixs with their friend and then they drive to McKinley for prom and it looked amazing.

Rossi was picked to sing music starts and Rossi grins at everybody and starts singing as everybody danced.

**Rossi.**

_im looking in the mirror and i think im liking what i see  
>Big, big lights shining bright like im on the TV,<br>My heart pumps as the bass drum thumps,  
>You gotta move when the floorboard jumps,<br>Somethings going on and I think it's going on right now._

Santana put her hands on Rachel's hip dancing with her! Rachel giggles swaying her hips and Santna smirks pulling her close and Quinn was dancing with Brittany but she still kept her eyes on Rachel and Santana and she still didn't like how close they were.

_All the boys and the girls they've got it going on, _  
><em>And when the beat kicks in the feeling in your bones, <em>  
><em>When the basement packs and the needle drops, <em>  
><em>You can't turn back and you just can't stop. <em>

_All the boys and the girls (no, you just can't stop) x2 _  
><em>All the boys and the girls <em>

Puck was dancing with Artie since Artie didn't have a date and Mercedes was dancing with Sam and Kurt was with his first ever boyfriend Blaine who didn't go to there school but was invited by Kurt ane Tina and Mike were on the dance floor making out.

"Are you having bro?" Puck asked while watching his girlfriend on the stage.

"Yeah I am but I wished I had a date to dance with." Artie yelled through the music.

_I can see the silhouettes dancing up against the wall, _  
><em>It sure feels good, feels good, yeah we're gonna lose control, <em>  
><em>Turn it on, make it strong, a good beat never hurt no one, <em>  
><em>Kicking up the dust and we're making every move me know, yeah<em>

Catalina and Matt were grinding against each other while dancing next to Arilyn and Finn who were doing the same thing.

_All the boys and the girls they've got it going on, _  
><em>And when the beat kicks in the feeling in your bones, <em>  
><em>When the basement packs and the needle drops, <em>  
><em>You can't turn back and you just can't stop. <em>

_All the boys and the girls (no, you just can't stop) x4 _

_ Wooh ooh, baby don't stop, _  
><em>Wooh ooh, keep the vibe hot, <em>  
><em>Wooh ooh, baby don't stop, <em>  
><em>Wooh ooh, keep the vibe hot. <em>

Santana smiled when Rachel wrapped her arms around her arms around her waist dancing and pressed her lips against hers and Santana deepened the kiss and kept on dancing the music as Rossi finished up.

_Turn it on, make it strong, a good beat never hurt no one, yeah. _

_All the boys and the girls they've got it going on, _  
><em>And when the beat kicks in the feeling in your bones, <em>  
><em>When the basement packs and the needle drops, <em>  
><em>You can't turn back and you just can't stop. <em>

_All the boys and the girls (no you just cant stop) x4_

She ends the song and everybody but Santana and Rachel cheered for her since they were still making out on the dance floor. They pull away and clap then another song comes on and they go back to dancing to another upbeat song.

"You look super sexy tonight Rae." Santana whispers into Rachel's ear and Rachel grins whispering thank you before swaying with her hips to the music and Santana pulls her close.

The principle walks onto the stage and everybody looks at him cheering and Santana holds Rachel from behind.

"Hello McKinley High students I hope your having a great time so far, now lets give if up for Puckerman,Sam and Artie singing there song of the night."

Everybody cheers for the boys but they hate the song but they dance anyways and Santana laced her fingers against Rachel's as they grind against each other to the music.

**Sam.**

_I just want you for the weekend.  
>I need you like the beat inside my head.<br>I just want you for the weekend.  
>I know I'm gonna see your face again.<em>

**Puck.**

_Come here right now girl,_  
><em>I'll make you sweat like you've worked out,<em>  
><em>Then we'll down a drink or two,<em>  
><em>You won't know what I'll put you through.<em>

**All Three Boys.**

_I just want you for the weekend._  
><em>I need you like the beat inside my head.<em>  
><em>I just want you for the weekend.<em>  
><em>I know I'm gonna see your face again.<em>

The students are having a great time and Rachel is laughing having a great time with Santana as they dance together and Rossi runs over to them and grabs Rachel's and Santana's hand and they jump up and down dancing together.

**Artie.**

_Let's get down and some more.  
>Then we'll take it to the floor.<br>So make your body close to mine,  
>Girl you're looking fine.<br>Now for the last time..._

Quinn was dancing with Brittany when she glanced over at Santana and Rachel and she felt left out as they danced with Rossi,Arilyn,Finn,Kurt,Blaine,Mercedes,Catalina and Matt and they looked like they were having a great time.

"Why does she have to be so cute and adorable." Quinn thought watching Rachel wrap her arms around Santana's neck from behind as they dance.

**All Three Boys.**

_I just want you for the weekend._  
><em>I need you like the beat inside my head.<em>  
><em>I just want you for the weekend.<em>  
><em>I know I'm gonna see your face again.<em>  
><strong><br>Sam and Puck.**

_Come here right now girl,_  
><em>I'll make you sweat like you've worked out,<em>  
><em>Then we'll down a drink or two,<em>  
><em>You won't know what I'll put you through.<em> 

Brittany grabbed Quinn's face and crashed her lips on hers making Quinn pull away staring at her and Brittany frowns before walking off to the girl's bathroom and Quinn just stands there awkwardly as the boys finish up their song.

**All Three Boys.**

_I just want you for the weekend._  
><em>I need you like the beat inside my head.<em>  
><em>I just want you for the weekend.<em>  
><em>I know I'm gonna see your face again.<em>  
><em>I know I'm gonna see your face again.<em>  
><em>I kn ow I'm gonna see your face again.<em>

Rachel spins out of her lovers arms and frowns when she sees Quinn standing there alone looking down and she was about to go over to her when Santana pulls her closer grinning.

"I hope Quinn and Brittany are okay." Rachel thought as she looks back at her girlfriend and smiles at her lovingly and they keep on dancing.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Boys and Girls by Pixie Lott and The Weekend by The Wanted.**


	68. Chapter 68 Prom Part 4

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Brittany and Quinn.<strong>

Quinn walked out of the gym and walked to the girl's bathroom where Brittany was standing looking into the mirror fixing hermakeup.

"Hey Brittany I'm sorry for pulling away from you after you kissed me! it was wrong and I shouldn't have done that."

Brittany looks at her and sighs.

"I need to know one thing Quinn before this is our relationship were talking about here and not some fling." Brittany said sadly.

Quinn stares at her nodding and walked closer but Brittany moves back.

"I need to know if you want to be with me because if not then what the hell are we doing here?" Brittany says staring at her sadly.

"I guess I'm not over my feelings for Rachel and I know your friendship with Santana ended because of us but I think were better of friends and I'm sorry for leading you on after we got back together." Brittany looks at her sadly and nods.

"I guess this means were broken up but can we just enjoy our prom as best friends tonight?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"I would really like Bittany and I really am sorry for hurting you." Brittany just shooks her head and grabbed her hand.

"Come on and lets enjoy our prom and get you that prom queen crown." Quinn smiles laughing lightly and they walk out and go back to the gym.

**With Blaine and Rachel on Stage.**

Blaine wanted to sing a song and since he's hung out with Rachel a few times, he asked to sing with her and she couldn't say no so they are now on stage and Kurt and Santana are standing next to each other waiting to see how both their lovers sound together. The band startsd and everybody is dancing and Kurt is staring at his boyfriend in a daze as he and Rachel dance on the stage.

**Blaine.**

_You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>When I met you,you<br>I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
>Turned you into someone new,new<br>Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
>Success has been so easy for you,you<br>But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
>And I can put you back down too, too.<em>

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it<br>When I hear that you won't see me  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I don't believe it  
>When you say that you don't need me,<em>

**Both.**

_It's much too late to find_  
><em>You think you've changed your mind<em>  
><em>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry<em>  
><em>Don't you want me, baby?<em>  
><em>Don't you want me, ohh?<em>  
><em>Don't you want me, baby?<em>  
><em>Don't you want me, ohh?.<em>

Rachel smirks at Blaine before looking at the crowd singing and her eyes land on Santana who is dancing to the beat blowing her kisses.

**Rachel.**

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_  
><em>That much is true, true<em>  
><em>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place<em>  
><em>Either with or without you, without you<em>  
><em>The five years we have had have been such good times<em>  
><em>I still love you, love you<em>  
><em>But now I think it's time I live my life on my own<em>  
><em>I guess it's just what I must do,must do.<em>

**Blaine.**

_Don't,_

**Rachel.**

_don't_,

****Blaine.****

_don't you want me?,_

**Rachel.**

_don't you want me?_

**Blaine.**

_You know I can't believe it_

**Both.  
><strong>_When I hear that you won't see me_

**Blaine.**

_Don't,_

**Rachel.**

_don't_,

****Blaine.****

_don't you want me?,_

**Rachel.**

_don't you want me?_

**Blaine.**

_You know I don't believe it_

**Both.**

_When you say that you don't need me,_

__It's much too late to find_  
><em>When you think you've changed your mind<em>  
><em>dYou'd better change it back or we will both be sorry<em>  
><em>Don't you want me, baby?<em>  
><em>Don't you want me, ohh?<em>  
><em>Don't you want me, baby?<em>  
><em>Don't you want me, ohh?<em>_

Blaine and Rachel have a great time on stage singing together then Blaine sings alone as Rachel dances.

**Blaine.**

_Ohh,ohh,ohh,ohh,ohh,ohh,ohh,ohh,ohh._

Both of them point to their dates and sing together grinning at them and Santana blushes while Kurt stares at his boyfriend in a daze as they finish up the song.

**Both.**

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

**Rachel.**

_baby_

**Both.**

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

**Blaine.**

_baby_

**Both.**

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

**Blaine.**

_ohh _

**Both.**

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

__Don't you want me, baby?.__

They end the song hugging each other and Santana and Kurt rushed up the stage and hug their dates and Santana kisses Rachel passionately and the crowd cheers but Quinn and Brittany who looked away from the couple! Santana pulls away and they get off the stage and the dj goes back to playing music.

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours as everybody danced or made out on the dance floor and now it was time to pick the prom queen and prom king.<p>

"This years prom Queen is Rachel Berry." Santana smiles proudly and lovingly at Rachel as she goes up stage to get her crown and everybody is cheering for her as she gets the crown put on her head

"And this years prom king or should I say queen is Santana Lopez." Rachel squeals smiling as Santana rushes up to the stage and gets the crown put on her head.

"The two will share the spotlight dance." They take each others hand and goes in the middle and Mercedes and Rossi start singing.

**Both.**

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._

**Rossi.**

_Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for the place to go _  
><em>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You come in to look for a king.<em>

**Mercedes.**

_Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high _

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. _

_You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance..._

Everybody starts dancing now having fun while Santana and Rachel dance together laughing having fun and Quinn dances with her friends trying to enjoy her night with Brittany since she didn't win and she was fine with it.

**Both.**

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah. _

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. oooh See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._

Mercedes smiles at the couple singing now and she saw Sam smiling at her while dancing with Artie.

**Mercedes.**

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone. _

_Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance _ _And when you get the chance..._

**Both.**

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah,__You can dance_, _you can dance_, _you can jive_, _you can jive_, _having the time of your life, __having the time of your life__, ohh See that girl_,_ watch that scene_, _dig in the Dancing Queen_._Dancing, dancing queen_, _dig in the Dancing Queen,Dancing Queen oh yea_ , _dig in the Dancing Queen._

They end the song and Santana pulled Rachel's end close to hers and kisses her passionately so glad that her prom turned out amazing.

"I love you baby and thank you for an amazing prom night." Rachel whispers after pulling back from that kiss and Santana grins.

"Your welcome and thank you for being the love of my life." Santana whispers back before kissing her again and they sway to the beat enjoying their night.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Don't You Want Me By from Glee and Dancing Queen from Glee.**


	69. Chapter 69 Prom Ends Perfectly

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>After the girls had their spotlight dance. They danced some more after the song ended and shared some more kisses. Quinn danced with Brittany even though they were broken up.<p>

_ [Usher]_  
><em>(yeah man)<em>  
><em>So we back in the club<em>  
><em>Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)<em>  
><em>Thank God the week is done<em>  
><em>I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)<em>  
><em>Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up<em>  
><em>No control of my body<em>  
><em>Ain't I seen you before?<em>  
><em>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<em>

Santana grins pulling Rachel against her as they danced to the music and Brittany frowns seeing how happy Santana was without her.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gonna get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

Rachel giggles swaying her hips to the beat and Santana kept her hands on her lovers hips grinding against her.

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now_  
><em>Gonna set the roof on fire<em>  
><em>Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down<em>  
><em>Hands up, when the music drops<em>  
><em>We both put our hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands on my body<em>  
><em>Swear I seen you before<em>  
><em>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<em>

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gonna get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

Quinn was going to enjoy her night trying not to get so upset about not being with the one girl that she had strong feelings for.

_[Pitbull]_  
><em>Usher, don't lie<em>  
><em>Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil<em>  
><em>Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,<em>  
><em>That's how we roll<em>  
><em>My life is a movie, and you just tivo<em>  
><em>Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock<em>  
><em>She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock<em>  
><em>Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock<em>  
><em>Mami on fire, psh, red hot<em>  
><em>Bada bing, bada boom<em>  
><em>Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room<em>  
><em>I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew<em>  
><em>And tonight it's just me and you<em>

Everybody had so much fun dancing to the last song of the night and Santana pulled Rachel into a kiss as they danced together as prom Queens.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gonna get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gonna get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

_Yeah, thank you DJ_

**After Prom In The Limo**

The group get back into the limo after having a great prom, the limo driver dropped off, Rossi,Puck,Arilyn,Finn,Catalina and Matt at their hotel for the night and are now taking Brittany and Quinn to Brittany's house for the night.

Quinn was sitting next to her now once again ex girlfriend Brittany while trying not to stare at the mckinley high prom queens and how deep in love they look as they sit in the limo together talking to each other softly as Rachel lays down in her girlfriend's lap with her eyes closed.

"Hey girls did you enjoy prom?" Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn surprised that she was talking to them.

"I sure did enjoy that kickass prom because my baby was with me all night." Santana says grinning down at Rachel who was falling a sleep.

"Well me and Quinn had fun aswell! is Rachel alright because she seems out of it?" Brittany asked surprising both Quinn and Santana.

"Um okay and her feet are hurting so I told her to relax and I'm guessing she's tired." Santana says softly and they both nod.

"Me and Brittany have broken up again and it's for the best." Santana frowns hearing this news. Her junior year was almost over and she wanted it drama free.

"Well I'm sorry you guys didn't work out but please don't try to break me and Rachel up! were happy together." They both shook their head.

"Don't worry Santana were not going to break you guys up because you seem perfect together." Brittany says sincerely.

"Um Santana I was wondering if you wanted to talk about our friendship sometime while were in New York?" Rachel stirs in her sleep and wakes up.

"Are we home yet?" Rachel asked tiredly cuddling into her lovers arms. Santana shook her head smiling at her lovingly.

"No baby we have to drop Brittany and Quinn off first! they just told me that they broke up for good." Rachel opened her eyes staring at Quinn.

"I'm sorry about to hear that girls but don't worry you will find somebody to make you feel true love like me and Sanny." Quinn frowns hearing Rachel say true love when it comes to her and Santana. It made her heart hurt but she had to get over this crush on Rachel Berry.

"So Santana what do you say?" Rachel looked at Britttany confused before lacing her fingers with her lover wondering what they were talking about.

"Um I would really have to talk about with Rachel and I needed to think about it." Brittany nods sadly wishing she never treated her like crap.

The limo pulls up to the house and Quinn and Brittany stare at them.

"Have a good night girls." Santana nods at them. Rachel smiles at them nicely before kissing Santana passionately making Brittany and Quinn stare at them sadly while getting out of the limo. They pull away when the door closed. Santana pulled back staring at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"What was that for Rae?" Santana whispered against her lips.

"Nothing I just felt like kissing my prom queen." She whispers back, pecking her lips once more.

"Where to Miss Lopez and Miss Berry?" The driver asked getting into the car staring at the happy couple.

"Home Chris." They tell him at the same time and he drives off. Santana brings the hand that she's holdingand kissing it and Rachel smiles kissing her cheek.

"When we get home. I want my cuddle on and some more of your Berry kisses." Santana tells her making her laugh a little. Rachel nods agreeing with her.

"I love you Sanny, what was that about with Brittany?" She said in her tired british acccent. Santana can't wait to ask her to marry her somebody.

"I love you too Rachie! she just wanted to talk about the friendship we once had some time in New York for Nationals." Rachel stares at her.

"Are you going to talk to her Sanny and if you do talk to her, should I be there?" Santana sighs not sure if she had anything to say to Brittany Pierce.

"I know don't know yet babe, I'm still not over the bullshit she put me through rubbing her relationship with Quinn in my face, her cheating on me and acting like I mean't nothing to her! she disrespected me when she slapped you in the face and I'm just tired of drama these days."Rachel nods staring into her eyes.

"I totally understand Sanny and whenever your ready, I'll be right by yourside because were a team in this relationship." Santana grins nodding.

"You are the most kindhearted, gorgeous girl I have ever meant and I'm so glad were happy in love." Rachel grins pointing to her lips and they share a sweet kiss before cuddling up to each other while they go home.

They finally pull up to the Berry house and the lima driver opens the door for them and they both get out of limo holding hands thanking the driver then walk into the house to enjoy their night together in Santana's room this time since there always in Rachel's room.

**Find out what happens next and the song was DJ Got Us Falling In Love by Usher.**


	70. Chapter 70 The Funeral,Shelby Calls

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>It was the week before the New Directions go to New York for Nationals and they were getting ready for it but first that had to deal with Coach Sue's sister dying and picking to see who will get the solo for Nationals. Santana and Rachel were in Rachel's room doing homework.<p>

"I think it's bloody stupid that Sue doesn't want a funeral for her sister." Rachel whines for the third time that afternoon to her lovely girlfriend.

"Rachie how many times are you going to keep saying, I know it sucks that her sister died and she's taking it really hard but shouldn't we respect her wishes?"

Rachel pouts hating that she agrees to this whole thing and wants to talk to Kurt and Finn about helping with this whole getting coach to change her mind.

"Don't give that sexy pouty look baby, trust me I agree with you when it comes to Coach doing this for her sister but she's not going to change her mind."

Rachel sighs looking down finishing up her homework then she cuddles up to Santana who kept her arms around her waist.

"Were going to do whatever we can to make sure Coach has this funeral baby."Rachel nods smiling at her.

"I know we are because your going to help me talk to her with Kurt and Finn." Santana stares at her sighing and nods with a fake smile.

Rachel grabs Santana's hand smiling and laced her fingers through hers. "Can't wait for the summer." Santana stares at her wondering why.

"Are you going to tell me why lovely girlfriend?" Rachel giggles nodding.

"Every summer me and my sister get to place to spend the two months of the summer at and since Arilyn picked our home town two summers ago and Rossi picked Miami Flordia last summer it's my turn to pick and I told dad and daddy that I want to go to California and were going to spend time in our Beach house there."

Santana has never been to California before and she couldn't wait to spend some time with her lover in the sunny California in her bikini.

"I can't wait to spend time with you in the sun just being happy together." Rachel smiles brightly kissing her lips and Santana deepens the kiss.

**A Few Days Later.**

Rachel was holding onto her girlfriend's hand wearing black as Mr. Shue talked about the letter Sue wrote about her sister and it upset her because she would hate if anything ever happened to her twin sisters or Santana. Even Jasper if they were talking. She feels bad for Coach because lost her best friend.

Santana looked at his teary eyed girlfriend as she listened to Mr. Shuester talk and she hated to see her baby in tears but it was a sad moment and she was going to deal with it while her girlfriend was crying.

"Don't over do it baby." Santana whispers and Rachel stares at her nodding wiping her tears.

"Sorry I just get so emotional at times when it comes to these things." Rachel whispers back and Santana nods wiping her tears away.

The New Directions get up and take their places and Kurt starts singing looking at Sue.

**Kurt.**

_Come with me_  
><em>And you'll be<em>  
><em>In a world of<em>  
><em>Pure imagination<em>

**Finn.**

_Take a look_  
><em>And you'll see<em>  
><em>Into your imagination<em>

**Tina.**

_We'll begin_  
><em>With a spin<em>  
><em>Traveling in<em>  
><em>The world of my creation<em>

**Artie.**

_What we'll see_  
><em>Will defy<em>  
><em>Explanation<em>

**New Directions.**

_If you want to view paradise_

**Tina.**

_Simply look around and view it_

**New Directions.**

_Anything you want to, do it_

**Tina.**

_Wanna change the world?_  
><em>There's nothing<em>  
><em>To it<em>

**Kurt.**

_There is no_  
><em>Life I know<em>  
><em>To compare with<em>  
><em>Pure imagination<em>

**Finn.**

_Living there_  
><em>You'll be free<em>

**Finn and Artie.**

_If you truly_

**Finn and Kurt.**

_wish to be_

**New Directions.**

_If you want to view paradise_  
><em>Simply look around and view it<em>  
><em>Anything you want to, do it<em>

**Kurt.**

_Wanna change the world?_  
><em>There's nothing<em>  
><em>To it<em>

**Tina.**

_There is no_  
><em>Life I know<em>  
><em>To compare with<em>  
><em>Pure imagination<em>

**Kurt.**

_Living there_  
><em>You'll be free<em>  
><em>If you truly<em>

**New Directions.**

_Wish to be_

They finish the song and everybody claps for them even if they are in tears and Sue thanks them with tears coming down her face. After the Funeral was over Rachel's phone rings and she saw that Shelby was calling her. She didn't answer it. Arilyn's phone rings and she saw that her mother was calling.

"Rachel our mother is calling me, do you want me answering it?" Arilyn asked holding onto Finn's hand.

"Do what you want Ari because I really don't want to see or talk to her right now." Rachel says before getting into her Audi and Santana gets in with her. Rossi gets in the back after kissing her boyfriend good bye for the day and Arilyn goes with Finn.

"Are you ever going to talk to her?" Rossi asked from the back seat as Rachel drives off.

"I don't know if I want to at the moment." Rachel says as she keeps on driving. Santana and Rossi stare at each other.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Pure imagination from Glee.**


	71. Chapter 71 To New York Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that Rachel and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Airport.<strong>

The New Directions show choir were excited that they were going to be in New York City for Nationals. Everybody in Glee knew about Quinn's and Brittany's offical break up and were supportive of the girls but the girls said that they were just friends and their break was amicable and were totally fine around each other.

"Alright guys our plane won't be here for another hour so since were all checked in. just relax and don't go to far if your going to walk off." Mr. Shue tells them.

They all nod and some take their seats waiting while some walk off to look around or get some breakfast.

Rachel smiled brightly as she sits down with Santana as they start talking about how this trip is going to be like. Santana smiled at her lovingly grabbing her hand.

"Were going to have so much fun in the city Sanny." Santana nods agreeing with her rests her head against hers.

"Anywhere with you is fun baby, I can't wait to actually look around the city and take walks with you at central park." Rachel grins before pecking her lips.

"I love you." She whispered against her lips. Santana smiles saying that she loves her too. They both listen to the music on Rachel's iphone.

Quinn couldn't believe she was going to New York alone after getting out of her year and half relationship with Brittany going to New York after getting out of her a year and half relationship to watch the 9th month couple be so happy in love while she was sitting alone wishing she was in love like them.

"You really have feelings for my sister don't you?" Quinn jumps when she heard the british accent that matched Rachel's but it wasn't Rachel it was the voice of the second oldest triplet,Rossi Berry. She stared at Rossi unsure what to say.

"Am I that bad at hiding my feelings for your sister?" Quinn whispered and Rossi nods knowing that sad longing look.

"Yeah you kind of are Quinn Fabray,look I know my sister is drop dead gorgeous to you but you have to move on because she's really happy with Santana and I can see then getting married someday to each other." Quinn sighs not liking the sound of Santana and Rachel getting married to each other.

"Why can't anybody love me the way they love each other Rossi?" Rossi smiles at her.

"How about I treat you to a makeover when we get to New York? you can get your hair done and you can start your Senior year off right without thinking about my sister and her lover over there."

Quinn stares at Rossi surprised that she's willing to give her a makeover, they were never that close and maybe she could use another friend.

"I guess it would be nice to change up my look for once since I've always had long hair and looked like daddy's little angel when I'm not since my dad left."

Rossi stared at her confused but wasn't going to ask.

"I never told anybody this but last year I was confused about my feelings for Brittany that I actually got drunk and went to Puck's party and I ended up making out with him while drunk and I thought this is gross as I'm doing it and pulled away and went right back to Brittany telling her I'm gay and only want her." Rossi stares at her shocked.

"You made out with my boyfriend?" Quinn frowns seeing the hearbroken look on Rossi's face.

"I'm really sorry Rossi, I shouldn't have said anything." She shook her head.

"Don't be, it's in the past and he's mine now but if you even try to hook up with him in New York, I'll bloody end you." Rossi whispered before walking off.

Puck saw his girlfriend walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Quinn sat there staring them and sighs.

Rossi pulled away looking back at Quinn before grabbing his hand and they walk off talking.

Arilyn and Finn walk over to Quinn sitting down and She stared at the couple and just wanted to scream.

"What was that about?" Finn asked staring at his best friend wondering.

"Nothing there just a couple that wants to makeout in the airport." She lied giving them a fake smile.

"Are you sure that's what it was about?" Arilyn asked with her hand still in her boyfriend's.

"Yes stop asking me questions please." They both stare at her confused and said okay before eating their breakfast.

Quinn looked back at Santana and Rachel and sighs seeing how they were laughing softly while listening to music and they had their hands laced together.

"This is going to be one hell of a trip for me." Quinn thought before looking at one of her books.

**Find out what happens next and I'm goin going out of town so this is just part 1 until I get back. bye.**


	72. Chapter 72 To New York Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I brought my laptop so here is the part 2 of this story. Enjoy.<strong>

**At The Airport.**

Mr. Shue saw all his students back from walking around and smiled. They all their flight be called and they all grabbed there bags since they already checked their other bags in. It was their carry on bags they picked up.

"Alright guys I want you to behave on the plane ride to New York. Now I'm going to be telling you who your going to be sitting with on the plane." They all nod.

"Mercedes you be sitting with Rossi." Both girls stare at each other awkwardly since they weren't that close and nod.

"Kurt you will be sitting with Artie, Santana and Catalina together." Mr. Shue told them and Santana wasn't happy that she sitting with Catalina but they were friends so it cool but she wondered who Rachel was sitting with.

"Puck and Mike will be sitting together,Finn and Sam together." They all nod.

"Rachel and Brittany will be together and Quinn and Arilyn will be together and where your sitting is the person you be rooming with for the hotel." Santana stared at Mr. Shue like he was crazy.

"Mr. Shue Brittany and Rachel can't room together and I won't let it happen after Brittany slapped her."

Mr. Shue sighs forgetting all about that and looks at Rachel and Brittany seeing them staring at each other.

"Fine Rachel you will be rooming with Quinn instead and Arilyn will be with Brittany." Santana hates that idea.

Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled at her slightly. Quinn smiled back slightly freaking out inside.

**On The Plane.**

After the group got on the plane and took their seats. Quinn was not pleased when she found out that not only was she sitting on the plane with her unheathy crush Rachel Berry but they actually had to room together when they go to the hotel in New York. She was fine with rooming with Arilyn but now Santana had to open her mouth and made them switch. She hated this trip already.

Rachel sat down next to her after coming back from the bathroom and Quinn focused on her book.

Rachel stared at her and cleared her throat making Quinn sigh before staring at her.

"What's with the silent treatment Quinn?" Rachel asked staring at her.

" I just hate flying that's all, I hate the taking off part before we get in the air." Rachel nods giving her an sympathetic smile.

"Do you want to hold my hand for comfort while we take off?" Rachel asked with concern.

"Um no I'm fine thanks, I don't want Santana biting my head off for holding hands with you." Rachel frowns.

"Sanny doesn't own me Quinn, your my best friend and I'm going to be there for you." Quinn nods.

"Really it's fine Rachel, I'm just going to focus on my book." Rachel understands and gets her own book out and starts reading it.

The plane starts moving slowly and Rachel glanced over at Quinn to see her fighting her tears as they move to the runway where the plane takes off.

"Quinn just hold my hand so you don't have to freak out when we take off, I don't want you to suffer."

Quinn shook her head wiping her tears not wanting to deal with her feelings and Santana's mouth if they held hands and looked at her book knowing Rachel is just trying to help.

They start moving faster as they go down the runway and Quinn couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Rachel's hand squeezing it.

Santana saw Quinn grab Rachel's hand lacing her fingers with her girlfriend's from her seat and she hated that they were rooming together but she knows how badly Quinn hates the take off when it comes to planes.

Rachel smiled comfortingly at her friend and leans in whispering in her ear.

"I'll only let go when you let go because I want you to be okay Quinny." She just nods to Rachel.

"Thank you Rach." Rachel smiles nodding and kept her hand in Quinn's as they finally got in the air and the plane was steady alot more.

Santana saw Quinn slowly let go of Rachel's hand and she glared at the blonde ex cheerio not pleased with this whole thing.

"Don't let it get to you Santana, they are just being helpful friends." Catalina whispers to her roommate in New York.

"I also know that Quinn isn't over my woman, I hate that their rooming together!" Catalina sighs.

"If you don't want to lose your girlfriend, you just had to deal with it and not make a scene."

Catalina tells her making Santana sigh nodding watching the two talk to each other.

"I will not lose my girlfriend this weekend over this jealousy." Santana thought before looking away.

**Find out what happens next.**


	73. Chapter 73 Stronger Love

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**I'm back from my trip everybody so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After New Directions landed in New York City and went to their hotel to check in, they got their room keys and went to their floor. Quinn and Rachel found the room they will be in and Quinn used her room key to open the door and they both walked into the room liking it. The room was just big for the both of them.<p>

Rachel went the bed on the right side while Quinn went to the one on the left. Both girls unpacked their stuff.

"Hey Quinn were okay right?" Rachel asked hopefully since things haven't been easy with them since Quinn confessed her still love for Rachel.

"Yeah were okay Rach, I know you have plans with Santana to go sight seeing tomorrow but do you want to go get some lunch and sit at Central park?"

Rachel grins nodding and both girls changed out of the clothes they wore from Ohio and put on clothes that would fit New York's Spring grab their room keys and leave the hotel room talking.

**Around New York.**

Rachel and Quinn were having a great time talking to each other when some random girl who looked around 13 or 14 ran up to her and what seems to be her mother was rushing to get to this girl walked up to the two.

"Ohmigod your _the_ Rachel Barbra Berry, daughter of Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while your other dad is Leroy Berry who is a famous Fashion Designer, you were Wendla Bergmann in Spring Awakening years ago on Broadway, am I right?" The girl asked jumping up and down.

Quinn stared at Rachel confused wondering what this girl was talking about but was cut off by the woman.

"Madison don't run off like that,I don't care that your 13, don't fun off and Rachel is great to see you again." Rachel stared at the woman and froze.

In front of her was _The legendary Gia Tanner_, head of finding talent for the Broadway world and the woman that started her Broadway career at the age of 14 years old until she had to go to school with her sisters back in England.

"Oh my god, Gia Tanner is standing in front of me Quinn Fabray." Quinn nods unsure who that is.

"Rachel it's great to have you back in the city after so many years! look I've been running these summer Broadway workshops every year for the actors and actresses and for the incoming Broadway stars but also for students at local colleges in the drama programs and I talked to the professer at the college NYADA which stands for New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and I called your dads about the summer workshops and they thought it was great idea for you to join." Rachel frowns.

"But my family, me and my girlfriend were supposed to to California for two months." Gia nods knowing about that.

"I know your dads told me but I really this would better fit you and you can get alot more training done for when you do come back after high school."

They didn't know that Santana and Catalina were behind them listening to the whole thing.

"This seems amazing and the workshops would improve my acting,dancing and singing more but my girlfriend would hate me for just changing our summer plans."

"I know your relationship is important to you Rachel but you don't get the chance of this everyday,think about it and give me a call when your ready but the program starts June 12 which is next week and it ends in August, it's a great start of your come back after high school." Gia hands Rachel her card with her cell number on it and smiles.

Quinn stared at her best friend wondering how she feelings about being away from Santana for two months in the summer.

"I just loved Spring Awakening, I was a huge fan of yours back then even when I was younger! you were my idol, my mom took me to that play and I have loved it ever since and still listen to the songs up to this day, I love the song Mama Who Bore Me the most and Whispering." Madison says smiling at her idol.

"Can you sign my notebook please?" Rachel looked at Quinn surprised but she smiles at her best friend and points to the notebook and Rachel takes the pen from her and signs it before handing it back to the girl.

"Thank you so much Rachel, I think you should do the workshops, I sit in them sometime just watching for when I get older." Madison tells her.

"Who's your friend Rachel?" Madison asked glancing at Quinn and Gia stares at Quinn aswell.

"This is one of my best friends Quinn Fabray, were in town for our National Show Choir Competition this sunday." Madison's eyes widen.

"Really? your actually in show choir all these years from being away from the Stage?" Rachel nods and Gia hits her daughter's shoulder shaking her head.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with being in Show Choir, Rachel here is our Star and she got us to Nationals." Quinn spats glaring at Madison.

"She's right Madison, Show choir is big these days and if you had alot more memebers for yours then you would be where they are." Gia tells her.

"I'm sorry alright, I have nothing against Glee clubs since I'm in one myself but we don't compete because people at my school think it's lame but I love singing aswell and like my mom said, we don't have 12 memebers to compete." Both girls nod.

"Hey girls, I was looking for you everywhere." Catalina and Santana say at the same time walking up to them.

Rachel stared at her girlfriend feeling sick to her stomach. Santana wrapped her arm around her lovers waist and whispered in her ear.

"Hey baby, I heard everything and we will talk before dinner tonight." Rachel frowns staring at her and nods sighing.

"I hope to hear from you Rachel and good luck at Nationals. come on Madison." They both wave at the girls as they walk off.

"Hey I think you guys need to talk,come on Catalina we can grab some lunch because I'm hungry." Rachel stared at her roommate and sighs.

"Sounds like a great idea Quinn,see you guys back at the hotel." Both girls walk off while Santana and Rachel stand there not saying a word.

"Do you want to sit and talk on that bench?" Santana asked hopefully and Rachel nods lacing her fingers with San's and they walk over to the bench and sit down.

"You heard everything?" Rachel whispered looking down. Santana stared at her girlfriend never letting go of her hand.

"I did baby, I think it's great idea to do this, you need to do it." Rachel looks at her shaking her head in tears.

"But what about our plans in California, we said that we would spend our whole summer together." Santana wiped her tears away.

"We had our getaway over break and we still have August together! I love you and will have to deal with you being away! it would perfect a perfect way to get to know my future sisters in laws anyways. Call Gia and tell her that you want to do this." Rachel sighs wiping her tears.

"Are you sure about this Sanny, I won't do it because she already told me that I had a spot placed for me when were done with school next year." Santana nods.

"I don't want you to regret being in Califoria with me when you really want to be in New York! we will talk everynight and send pictures, call her." Rachel nods and calls Gia telling her that she wants to do the summer workshops and Gia was happy and told her that she will call the dean at NYADA and tell them that she will be doing it and get a room signed for her and they hang up promising they will be talking more.

Rachel puts her phone in her pocket and and snaked her arms around Santana's neck sobbing and Santana was doing the same thing holding her lover by the waist.

"I love you so much, it's going to be hard but were going to make it work baby." Santana whispers against her neck sniffling.

"Okay, I love you too, we going to get through this and when August comes were never going to let go of each other." Santana really hopes that happens.

Both girls stopped crying and wiped each others tears and walked around getting lunch and went sight seeing and got a few things before going back to the hotel.

**At Dinner.**

The New Directions were out to dinner as a group to talk about the songs they were doing for sunday and since it was only Friday, they had a day to practice the songs and the dance moves to the songs. Santana and Rachel were sitting next to each other with their fingers laced together.

Catalina was the one that gave Quinn a makeover after they left Santana and Rachel to talk. Quinn now had shoulder length hair and it was straight with slightly side bangs and she got new clothes aswell and she looked really good. Brittany liked her look alot. Santana and Rachel liked her look too.

"Guys I loved how we practiced the songs and the dance moves but tomorrow it's none stop practicing." Mr. Shue tells them as they eat and talked.

"Are we ever going to take a break tomorrow?" Finn asked from his spot next to Arilyn.

"Yeah but it's going to be a short one because Nationals is Sunday and we need to be ready if we want to place in the top ten." They all nod.

"Rachel has some great news to share with the group." Santana blurted out. They all look at her waiting to hear this great news.

Rachel stared at girlfriend surprised that she was doing this but Santana gives her a it's okay to tell smile and she sighs before looking at the group.

"Well when I was 14 which my sisters already about but I starred on this amazing rock musical called Spring Awakening, I played a girl named Wendla Bergmann who turns 14 and is an adolescent in late-nineteenth century Germany, laments that her mother gave her "no way to handle things" and has not taught her the lessons she needs to learn. Wendla sings a song called "Mama Who Bore Me". She tells her mother that it is time she learned where babies come from, considering that she is about to be an aunt for the second time. Her mother cannot bring herself to explain the facts about conception clearly to Wendla despite knowing her daughter is reaching puberty. Instead, she simply tells Wendla that to conceive a child a woman must love her husband with all of her heart." Everybody but her sisters stared at her shocked.

"I starred on Broadway everynight and loved playing the part and I had to get half naked everynight and pretended I was actually having sex on stage. it was a very serious but amazing musical and my dads thought after the musical was over that it was time for me to go back to school." Kurt couldn't believe his best friend has already been on the Broadway stage.

"Anyways, the _The legendary Gia Tanner_ has told me that my spot on _the_ Broadway was still there after being gone for two years when I get done with high school."

Kurt stared at his best friend not believing that Rachel has been on Broadway and will be back on Broadway when high school is over.

"I'm so happy for you Diva, your so lucky because I want to be on Broadway aswell." Kurt says from his spot on the other side of Rachel.

"Yeah and this summer starting next week, she wants me to do a two month workshop here in New York to get me more trained and focused on singing,acting and dance and how to actually know how to act on the stage better! I would be put in a dorm at NYADA college for two months and the program would end in August, it would great on my college appication to put this on there and maybe this college would be just what I need." They all clap for her.

"That's wonderful Rachel,we always knew you would have great things in life." Mr. shue says proud of her. Quinn was shocked that Santana was okay with her being gone for most of the summer.

"Are you okay with her being gone this summer Santana?" Quinn asked glancing at her and Santana nods sincerely.

"Yes I'm going to be the supportive girlfriend and were going to be calling, texting and sending pictures everyday she's gone." Quinn nods going back to her meal.

Rachel smiled at Santana and placed her hand on her neck pulling Santana into her and they share a loving kiss." Quinn stared at them trying not to let her jealousy get the best of her watching them be in love with each other.

The rest of the night the group talked and had a great time talking about what they did during the day and couldn't wait for Sunday.

"**Find out what happens next.**


	74. Chapter 74 Were Going To Be Okay

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**I'm back from my trip everybody so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

New Directions were singing and dancing their asses off. Santana was glaring at Mr. Shue for making Rachel sing the song once again while looking tired and they were all getting tired of singing the same songs over again. They knew all the words and the dance moves.

Rachel drops to the ground passing out and Santana rushed to her side glaring at Mr. Shue who knew he was taking it too far.

"Mr. Shue were all tired and you just made my boo not only strain her voice but you also made her passed out." Santana yelled pissed off.

Puck handed Santana some water and she puts it to Rachel's mouth making her drink some and Rachel slowly comes back.

"Baby are you with us again?" Rachel hears her girlfriends voice and opened her eyes nodding.

"Sorry I didn't have time to eat breakfast because of the very early practice time." Santana glares at Mr. Shue and he sighs saying sorry to the group.

"I think were done for the day and I'm really sorry about rushing you Rachel." She nods slowly getting up with Santana's help.

"Come on beautiful, were going to get some food in you and then were going to rest together." Rachel smiles tiredly and they grab their bags and walk out with the others.

"Aww look what we have her girls, the lame Directions members are finally done practicing to lose! did you guys give up already?" one of the girls from one of the show choir groups named Meagan says smirking at them.

"No were not giving up you stuck up catty bitch,were done for the day." Rossi says giving them dirty loks.

"Really because it looks like your scared that were going to beat you New Directions tomorrow." A girl named Erica says getting in Rossi's face.

"Please your wasting our time girls, bring it tomorrow at the competition ladies." Mercedes says snapping her fingers.

"Oh don't worry we will bring it all the way to the top 10. I can't wait to see the tears on your faces." The girls walk passed them and start practing.

"Can you believe those bitchy girls? they aren't shit to us." Santana says holding hands with her very tired and hungry girlfriend.

"I'm not going to let those girls get to me and you shouldn't aswell, can we get something to eat fast before I pass out again?" Santana nods and they get some food and Rachel feels so much better now she got Vegan food in her stomach.

"Better now sweetie?" Santana says with concern.

"Much better thanks for being there for me." Santana held her hand staring at her lovingly.

"I will always be there for you even if were miles away." Rachel nods clearing her throat.

"Are your sure your okay with me being back here next week instead of with you in California?" Santana wasn't going to lie to her.

"No I'm not okay with you being away from for two months but I know doing these workshops is what you need to make your dream become real! I support you just like I know you will support me." Rachel squeezed her hand.

"You are my soulmate and me being away for two months won't change how madly in love I am with you." Santana nods sadly.

"I know but your going to be smiles away from me here, I don't know how I'm going to handle spending two months with Jasper." Rachel forgot all about her evil little sister.

"Well like you said it's a great way to get to know your in laws, I promise that I will call you everyday and we can sleep with our phones next to each other and call each other first thing in the morning." Santana loved that idea but she still didn't want to be anywhere near Jasper.

They finish eating and go back to their rooms taking showers then Santana goes to Rachel's and Quinn's room and knocks on the door.

Quinn opens the door wearing a blue and white bikini with a towel on her shoulder.

"Hey San I was about to head to the pool with the girls and Kurt,do you and Rachel to join us?" Santana says that her and Rachel are going to take a nap.

Quinn says okay and leaves. Rachel smiles tiredly at her girlfriend and Santana closed the door behind her and climbs on her bed and they both get under the covers.

"I hate that were not rooming together but this is the next best thing." Santana says softly with her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Rachel yawns snuggling up to her and Santana kisses her forehead. Santana stared down at her as she closed her eyes softly sleeping.

"Were going to be okay love, I love you and were going to place in the top ten and your going to take over New York." Santana whispers before falling asleep.

**An Hour Later.**

Santana and Rachel wake up feeling better and saw that Quinn was back watching TV with Kurt and Mercedes in the room.

"Well did you sleep good sleepy heads?" Kurt teased staring at his best friends. Rachel nods yawning.

"It's just what we needed. how was the pool?" Santana asked with her head still on the pillow.

"It was good and some of the guys joined us." Both girls nod and Quinn tried to not to stay at Rachel's slightly bare waist as her shirt rised up when she moved a little in her bed.

"I can't wait for Nationals tomorrow." Mercedes says while looking at the tv.

"I know right,I can't wait until we beat those girls and see the look on their faces when place higher then them." Quinn says looking away from them.

Santana noticed Quinn staring at her woman but she wasn't going to start drama but Quinn better know that she can look but not touch again.

**Find out what happens next.**


	75. Chapter 75 Nationals Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of Nationals.<strong>

New Directions were in their dressing rooms getting ready. The girls were getting their makeup done by Kurt since the guys were already done. So far Arilyn,Catalina,Tina,Mercedes and Quinn were done with their makeup since Mercedes was doing their hair and she already did those girls hair and her own but now she was working on Rossi's hair since she just finished Brittany's. She still needed to do Rachel and Santana's.

"Alright Brittany come over so I can do your makeup." Brittany nods smiling and sits in the chair and lets Kurt work on her makeup.

Mercedes smiled as she finished Rossi's hair and puts her headband on. Rossi smiles and walks over to the girls and puts on her black heels.

"Alright Rachel your turn and then Santana." Rachel sits done in the chair and Mercedes starts curling her hair.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend as she gets her makeup done and Kurt calls Rossi over since he finished with Brittany. while Arilyn calls her over to get her makeup done.

"Don't worry sis, I know how to do makeup just as good as Kurt." Santana grins and sits down getting her makeup down.

"So Rachel are you excited about spending your summer on the Broadway stage?" Mercedes asked as she worked on her hair.

New Directions were the last group to go on so they had time to get ready and warm up.

"I should be but I feel like I would be messing up my relationship with Sanny if I do this but she wants me to go so I guess I will just have to get use to it."

Santana heard from her spot and she wasn't going to resent Rachel for following her dream. Santana was done and walked over to them.

"Rachel I don't resent you so stop thinking that, your going to amazing at your workshops and when August comes we will be together." Rachel looked at her.

"I'm sorry for feeling this way but I will stop and focus on Nationals." Santana pecks her lips then pulls away and takes the seat since Rachel was done and was on her way to Arilyn.

"Your being brave for this whole thing." Mercedes says curling her hair and Santana nods because she was putting on a brave face.

"I really am proud of her and she's going to do amazing things, I mean were both 17 years old and in a very commited relationship with each other." Santana mutters.

Arilyn's,Rossi's and Rachel's birthday was in December and it was when Rachel was in the hospital so I'm just letting you know.

"Well I'm glad you two are being so strong about this and remeber she's coming back." Santana nods knowing that.

Mercedes finishes her hair and placed the headband on her head and they were all dressed and ready.

"Alright guys before Mr. Shue comes in to tell us to sit down to watch the other group. we should a warm song." Rachel says and they all stand around each other holding each others hands and Rachel tells them what song they should sing and they all nod. Finn starts off the song still holding Arilyn's and Rachel's hand.

**Finn:**

_I don't like cities But I like New York_

**Santana:**

_The famous places to visit are so many_

**Finn:**

_Other places make me feel like a dork_

**Santana:**

_I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_

**Artie:**

_Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

**Mercedes:**

_Got to see the whole town From Yonkers on down to the Bay_

**Artie:**

_Paris and London Baby you can keep_

**Santana:**

_Baby you can keep_

**Mercedes:**

_Baby you can keep_

**New Directions:**

_Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York _

_It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York, New York_

Rachel smiles at the group as they sing together for their warm up song.

**Finn:**

_If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost_

**Santana:**

_Manhattan women are dressed in silk and satin_

**Finn with Artie:**

_Just go to Texas_

**Finn:**

_Isn't that where they golf_

**Santana:**

_There's just one thing that's important in Manhattan_

**Artie:**

_New York is not for little wussies who scream _

**Brittany.**

_(AAA!)_

**Mercedes:**

_Gotta pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight_

**Artie:**

_Paris and London Baby you can keep_

**Santana and Mercedes:**

_Baby you can keep_

**New Directions:**

_Baby you can keep!_

**New Directions:**

_Other cities always make me mad_

(**Mercedes: Make me mad)**

_ Other places always make me sad_

**(Mercedes: Make me sad)**

_No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York _

_It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York!_

**Brittany (with the girls):**

_We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made to Mandalay _

_We've seen the Sphinx And seen the Cliffs of Dover But we can safely say_

**Rachel**

_New York...!_

**New Directions (with Mercedes's and Rachel's vocals):**

_Other cities always make me mad_

**(_Ooow_**_!_)

_Other places always make me sad_

**(_New York_**!)

_No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I_ _love New York _

_**(New York, New York**_)

_I love New York_ _(New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York)_

**Finn and Santana:**

_New York, New York!._

They all cheer hugging each other and Santana glanced at her girlfriend smiling at her softly and Rachel walks over to her and laced her fingers with hers.

"You ready to win Nationals gorgeous?" Rachel says grinning. Santana grins back nodding and they walked over the group.

"On a count of 3 were going to yell Go New Directions." Mr. Shue says after he walks in.

"Okay 1,2,3 GO NEW DIRECTIONS." They all say together and smile at each other before going to take their seats since some of the other groups and Rachel stared at the girls that started talking trash about them yesterday.

"Give it up for The Super Girls from New York Academy and they girls start dancing together while one of the girls starts singing.

**Meagan.**

_He is mine_  
><em>Im the only thing on his mind<em>  
><em>He thinks about me all the time<em>  
><em>He got my love on rewind<em>

**Ming.**

_Nobody treats him like I do_  
><em>Theres no party if im not in the booth<em>  
><em>My song keeps his heart in tune like bada dadada dadumdum<em>

**Lani.**

_He loves me and I love him too_  
><em>He plays me all the night through<em>  
><em>He keeps me spinning and grinning<em>  
><em>I'm winning him over from you singing lalalalalala<em>

**Erica.**

_Everyday lalalalalala he sings with me lalalalalala_  
><em>He knows me he holds from intro to fade<em>

**All Girls.**

_Cuz the dj is mine and girl you're wasting your time_  
><em>He only rocks to my music he loves the way I do it all night<em>  
><em>The dj is mine<em>  
><em>My baby my my baby baby ( the dj is mine)<em>  
><em>My baby my my baby baby<em>  
><em>He rocks to my music he loves the way I do it all night<em>  
><em>The dj is mine<em>

Rossi and Santana stared this group and thought they were okay but they knew they couldn't beat New York.

**Carmyn and Kira.**

_Girl please don't you even try_  
><em>My baby keeps me by his side<em>  
><em>Even though you keep giving him the eyes<em>  
><em>He don't even notice<em>

**Cori.**

_Everyday lalalalalala he sings with me lalalalalala_  
><em>He knows me he holds from intro to fade<em>

**Niki.**

_Cuz the dj is mine and girl you're wasting your time_

**Jenni  
><strong>  
><em>He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night<em>

**All Girls.**

_Cuz the dj is is mine and girl your wasting your time_  
><em>He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night<em>  
><em>The dj is mine<em>

Mercedes was shocked when two girls started rapping then another set of girls starts rapping.

**Gina and Ronni.**

_I'm what he's listening to I'm blasting through his head phones  
>Its me he falling in love with yeah I got his head gone (head gone)<br>He cant even answer the phone my music keeps turning him on n on n on n on n on_

**Aries and Nina.**

_He say she say I say I own the dj_  
><em>Stay at on top of the charts I am the air play<em>  
><em>Flyer then airplanes<em>  
><em>I know you hear me in case you didn't let let me reiterate<em>  
><em>Let me re let me re let me reiterate<em>

**Cori and Lani.**

_He is mine  
>Im the only thing on his mind<br>He thinks about me all the time  
>He got my love everywhere<em>

**All Girls.**

_Cuz the dj is mine and girl you're wasting your time_  
><em>He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night<em>

**Kira.**

_Cuz the dj is mine and girl you're wasting your time_  
><em>He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night<em>  
><em>The dj is mine<em>

**All Girls.**

_My baby my my baby baby ( the dj is mine)_  
><em>My baby my my baby baby<em>  
><em>He only rocks to my music he love the way I do it all night<em>  
><em>The dj is mine<em>

The crowd liked them and the New Directions just clapped nicely because they knew they were better these Super Girls show choir.

"Were totally going to beat them." Rachel whispers in Kurt's ear and he nods watching the next group go on.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were I Love New York/New York from Glee and The DJ Is Mine by The Wonder Girls ft School Gyrls.**


	76. Chapter 76 Nationals Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of Nationals.<strong>

New Directions were backstage now getting ready to sing they're songs and this was the first time Rachel was actually going to be singing a duet with Finn.

"Are you ready sis?" Arilyn and Rossi said hugging her. Rachel nods getting nervous but this was what she was going to do when she gets back in Broadway world.

Finn kissed Arilyn then smiled at Rachel giving her a hug and they get ready to stand in their places.

"Give it up for Ohio's McKinley High New Directions." They clapped and they both walk out singing.

**Rachel with Finn.**

_Face to face and heart to heart_  
><em>We're so close, yet so far apart<em>  
><em>I close my eyes I look away<em>  
><em>That's just because I'm not okay<em>

They both stare at each other before looking at the crowd.

**Rachel.**

_But I hold on_

**Finn and Rachel.**

_I stay strong_  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending.<em>

Santana and Arilyn at them so proud of them for coming together so sing a perfect song that Finn wrote.

**Finn with Rachel.**

_How long do I fantasize_  
><em>Make believe that it's still alive<em>  
><em>Imagine that I am good enough<em>  
><em>And we can choose the ones we love<em>

**Finn.**

_But I hold on_

**Finn and Rachel.**

_I stay strong_  
><em>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be<em>

The rest start to come out while Rachel and Finn sing and Santana thought Rachel sounded amazing.

**Finn and Rachel.**

_Keeping secrets safe_  
><em>Every move we make<em>  
><em>Seems like no one's letting go<em>  
><em>And it's such a shame<em>  
><em>Cause if you feel the same<em>  
><em>How am I supposed to know.<em>

**Rachel and Finn with the New Directions.**

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (Finn.<em>_pretending__)_  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (Rachel...<em>_pretending_, Finn..._pretending)_  
><em>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending.<em>

They stare at the crownd holding hands and the crowd go crazy for them then the next song starts and they take their places and Santana starts singing.

**Santana.**

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark, It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. _

**Santana,Rossi,Mercedes,Catalina and Quinn.**

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool, Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

**Artie:**

_Lay it all down_

**Brittany:**

_Got something to say_

**Artie.**

_Lay it all down_

**Brittany.**

_Throw your doubt away_

**Artie.**

_Do or die now_

**Brittany.**

_Step on to the plate_

**Artie.**

_Blow the door wide open like_

**Artie and Brittany.**

_Up up and away_

They all do there dance making everybody cheer for them as they sing together.

**Rachel with New Directions.**

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x)._

They all jump up and down doing there dance having a great time as Finn sings his part next and Rachel smiles at her girlfriend.

**Finn.**

_Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock._

**Artie & Tina.**

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tearing at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control._

**Artie:**

_Lay it all down_

**Brittany:**

_Got something to say _

**Artie:**

_Lay it all down _

**Brittany:**

_Throw your doubt away _

**Artie:**

_Do or die now _

**Brittany.**

_Step on to the plate _

**Artie.**

_B__low the door wide open like_

**Artie and Brittany.**

_Up up and away _

**Rachel with New Directions.**

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite _

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x)_

The crownd is loving them and they get into their spots dancing behind Finn as he does his part.

**Finn.**

_Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you. _

**Rachel.**

_Lay it all down_

**(Brittany:**_ All down)_

**Rachel with Arilyn.**

_Got something to say Lay it all down _

**(Brittany: **_All down)_

_Throw your doubt away Do or die now_

**(Brittany **_Die now) _

**Rachel with Arilyn.**

_Step on to the plate Blow the door wide open like _

**Brittany:**

_Up up and away._

**Rachel with New Directions.**

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite _

_I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (3x)_

When they finished the song everybody stood up cheering for them going crazy and Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel feelings so great.

**Backstage.**

They all go backstage and hug each other loving that they made it this far. Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's kissing her passionately.

Rachel moans softly into the kiss wrapping her arms around her neck smiling and Quinn frowns shaking her head before hugging Mercedes and Catalina.

Mr. Shue walked backstage and saw Arilyn and Finn making out, Mike and Tina were kissing,Rossi and Puck were hugging and Santana and Rachel were holding each other close with their heads pressed together before pecking each others lips. Mercedes,Kurt,Quinn,Catalina,Artie were laughing and talking.

"Alright guys you were amazing out there and Finn and Rachel that song was perfect! you were great out there and I can't wait until we see what placed.

Everybody smiled at him and hugged him and he smiled at his group.

**Awhile Later.**

Santana had her arms snaked around her lovers waist as they waited for Mr. Shue to come back to tell them what they placed.

"Do you think we placed at all?" Rachel asked her softly. Santana was too nervous to even answer that question.

"Guys Mr. Shue is coming back." Artie says making the group stare at him as he gets closer.

"So what did we place Mr. Shue?" Catalina asked nervously.

"We placed third guys. you did amazing and I'm very proud of you." They all jump and down but Artie feeling so good not caring that they placed third because they were going to win Nationals next year and they made it this far.

Santana picked Rachel up spinning her around then puts her down and kisses her again not caring about anybody else around them.

The Super Girls were crying softly because they placed 11th and didn't even make it to the top ten. Rossi stared at them smirking.

"I told we would see you girls crying, Super Girls suck." Rossi says laughing and Puck pulled her close to him.

Rachel and Santana laugh at that comment and hugged everybody so happy.

"1,2,3 GO NEW DIRECTIONS." They cheered laughing and Rachel smiled at her sisters kissing there noses and they do the same to Rachel. Its what the Berry Triplets do when their proud of each other.

Quinn hugged Brittany then pulled away and Rachel walks over to Quinn hugging her smiling and Quinn smiles hugging her then pulled away seeing the look on Santana's face.

"We did it baby." Santana yelled hugging Finn but she was staring at Rachel who giggled at how silly Santana was being.

"Lets go out to dinner and celebrate this great news." Mr. Shue tells them and they all grab their things and go out to dinner having a great time.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Pretending from Glee and Light Up The World from Glee.**


	77. Chapter 77 Not Believing This Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later At The Airport.<strong>

The Berry Family which Santana was part of were at the airport with their bags. While Hiram,Leroy,Jasper,Arilyn,Rossi and Santana were catching a flight to California the day after Rachel. ,Rachel was catching a flight to New York City that day. Rachel hugged all her sisters,yes even Jasper then hugged her dads.

Santana stood to the side crying softly watching her girlfriend say goodbye to them all. Rachel checked in her bags and walked over to her girlfriend.

"This is it Sanny,I'm going to New York in an hour." Santana just sobs hugging her because this was going to a very long two months for both of them.

Rachel was crying aswell and pulled away staring into her girlfriends sad dark eyes.

"I promise to call you as soon as I get to my dorm baby, I love you and I will miss you." Rachel whispers sniffling.

"I love you so much, please call me as soon as you get there, that way I know your safe and nothing happened to my baby." Rachel nods.

Rachel and Santana heard her dads saying that Rachel needs to get going. Both girls stare at each other and share a long tearful passionate kiss on the lips before slowly pulling away. Rachel hugs her again before whispering goodbye and grabs her carry on bag and goes to where the other passangers were standing to walk through and she took off her shoes and put her bag in one in the bins before looking back at her family and lover and waves at them sadly with tears falling down her face and she turned back around and gets through getting searched then puts back on her shoes and grabs her bag and sadly walks off to find her gate to catch her flight.

Santana stood there sobbing hating this and Arilyn pulled her into her arms and held as she cried.

"It's going to be okay San, you did the brave thing but telling her to go, were going to have fun." Arilyn said soothingly rubbing her back.

Santana calmed down and they all walk out of the airport and go back to the house to finish packing for their trip tomorrow.

**With Rachel In New York.**

When Rachel Berry finally landed in New York City, she went to bagage Claim to get her two suitcases. She waited for awhile until she finally spotted her two brown _louis vuitton_ suitcases and walked over to them and got them and walked out of the airport rolling her suitcases behind her. She looked around and finally spotted her limo driver holding up a sign with her name on it and walked over to him and he smiled at her putting her bags in the trunk as she got in the backseat.

"I'm supposed to take you to the NYADA campus right?" She tells him yes and the drivers gets in and drives off to where Rachel's supposed to go. When she finally go to campus she was nervous. She got out with her bag and got her other bags and walked onto the campus looking around not believing she was actually here.

She went to Admissions office telling her she was and they smiled at her handing her the dorm key she will be needed and she thanks them before going down the hall trying to find her dorm. She sighs hating that she was getting more and more lost.

She spots a girl with a very pretty pale skintone, long redish blonde hair that was in a messy pony tail, she had on black sweat pants that was barely fit her figure seeing how skinny this girl was, she was wearing a I heart NYC t shirt that showed off her big size breast. She had on flip flops and was sitting up against a door looking like she was studying.

She walked up to her nervously and cleared her throat before talking.

"Excuse me sorry to bother you but I seem to be getting lost everytime I turn a corner! I'm looking for my dorm room."

The girl looked up hearing the british accent and her hazel eyes widen not really sure how she was picturing this girl to be like. She was short but she was wearing heels. She wore a form fitting low rise jeans that hugged her curves very well,She had on a yellow tank top on that showed a sliver of her flat tan waistline and how big her breast where which were slightly bigger then her own. This girl had a slightly big nose but pretty brown eyes.

"Excuse me? are you there or should I ask somebody else?" Rachel asked wondering if she should look around more until she finds it but the girl gets up smiling at her.

"Hi sorry about that,your not bothering me, what's your dorm number?" Rachel looked at her paper.

"Um it's 205?" The girl smiles brightly at her standing up with her books.

"That's my best friend's dorm room, you must be here for the Broadway workshops,right?" Rachel nods.

"Cool I think it's great that you want to be on Broadway, She's the workshops aswell! it's in two hours so you better be ready!" Sage tells her.

Rachel nods feeling herself getting nervous about this whole thing. She had an hour to just change her clothes and put on something more fit for dancing.

"I'm Sage Roberts since we might be seeing each other around and you are?" Sage asked as her eyes glanced at her face all the way to her body and she liked what she saw.

"I'm Rachel Berry and nice to meet you! Is your friend nice?" Rachel asked hopefully." Sage nods smiling.

"Yeah she's very nice, she's from Brazil but speaks good english it's just hard to understand her at time because she likes to talk fast! come on I'll show you where your dorm is Rachel." Sage grabbed Rachel's other suitcase and they both walk down the hall getting to know each other and they stop at the room that had 205 on it and Sage knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opens and Rachel saw a very exotic looking girl, she had gorgeous long dark brown hair, greenish blue eyes, tan skin, and she was was short like herself but she looked like a model from Brazil. She had on white short shorts with a light green crop top that showed off her tan flat stomach.

"Hey girl, meet your new roommate for the next two months, Rachel Berry." Rachel waved nervously at her roommate and Trinity stared at Rachel smiling.

"Nice to _finally_ meet you Rachel, I've been waiting for a few hours waiting for you,your so pretty! I'm Amaris Sawyer." Amaris rambled in a very exotic Brazilian accent.

"Sorry about that, Amaris rambles alot when she's excited, see you around Rachel and welcome to NYADA." Sage tells her before walking off back to her dorm.

Amaris grabbed one of Rachel's suitcases and brought into the room while Rachel grabbed the other one along with her bag and walked in.

**In Rachel's Dorm.**

After getting to know her roommate Amaris who was just like her in away but she didn't have the British accent, she had a Brazilian one.

"So roomie, any special someone back at home?" Amaris asked winking at her. Rachel tried so hard not to laugh at how Amaris says her name. It was more like _Rah-Chel_ and not Rachel.

"Yeah I was supposed to call her as soon as I made it to my dorm." Amaris stared at her shocked.

"Wait _her_? your into girls?" Rachel looked at her awkwardly and nods.

"Yeah I am,sorry if your against Lesbian relationships,I can ask to switch if you don't want to room with me." Amaris walked over to her roommate and stops her from packing everything.

"Stop it Rach, I have nothing against Lesbian relationship since my sister is one aswell and I'm bisexual! I have a girlfriend at the moment! your free to be yourself here Rach! nobody is judging you for being in love with a girl." Rachel smiled at her and they hug.

"I thought you were going to hate me already." Rachel says pulling away and Amaris shook her head.

"I don't hate anybody, hate is a very strong word it's more nicer to say dislike and I like you alot, were offically best friends." Rachel grins liking that she already made two new friends.

She changed out of her jeans and put on some short shorts and kept her tops on but she put on sneakers. Amaris says that she loves her outfit.

"Come on Rach we need to get to the theater." Rachel frowns because she was supposed to call Santana but she won't have time so she sends her a text instead before putting her phone in her suitcase closing it and grabs her notebook and pen and both girls leave their room bringing their dorm keys with them.

**At The Theater.**

Rachel sat in one of the seats next to her roommate Amaris and she smiled at Sage who joined them. Gia Tanner walks on the stage.

"Hello everybody, welcome to the 2011 summer Broadway workshop program." They all clapped and Rachel stared at the stage not believing she was actually back where her she starred in Spring Awakening.

"Now we have some people who will be helping me out this summer, Give it up for Dale Fisher who will be trainning you to be amazing dancers." They clap when Dale comes out and he waves at them.

"Next is my good friend Avery Strong who will be showing you have to do Contemporary Monologues the right way_._" Rachel clapped as Avery walked out and she was a huge fan of doing contemporary monologues. It would help her acting more.

"And last we have my best friend Shelby Corcoran, who will be your vocal coach aswell myself but she will be more hands on with the singing." Everybody claps but Rachel.

Shelby looked at them smiling then her eyes landed on her oldest daughter Rachel Barbra Berry and she stared at Gia.

"You actually brought her here? she hates me Gia and you went against my wishes to do this." Shelby whispered.

"Your her mother Shelby, start acting like it and I did this to help you out." Gia whispers back before turning to see Rachel running out.

**Back in Lima.**

Hiram and Leroy were missing there oldest daughter when they heard the house phone ring.

"Hello?" Hiram asked and he could hear sobbing on the other line.

"Who is this?" Hiram asked about to hang up when he heard loud sobbing and a daddy.

"Rachel is that you?" She says yes.

"Baby girl what happened?" Hiram asked getting concerned.

"Shelby is here daddy! She's actually here being a vocal coach for this workshop all summer! they _used_ me baby, they used me into believing that this would be good for me when it was just Shelby's way of making me bond with her! I can't be here anymore, I want to come home daddy." Rachel sobbed breathing hard.

Leroy stared at his husband whispering what's going on.

"Baby calm down and breathe! just go back to your dorm room and sleep it off, don't worry I'll take care of this." Rachel says okay before hanging up.

Hiram tells Leroy that he will be back late tomorrow before rushing out the door with his cell phone.

He calls his private plane guy saying that he needs to get to the airport. he needs to get to New York right away.

**Find out what happens next. **


	78. Chapter 78 Not Believing This Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

After I got off the phone with my daddy telling him I want to leave! I walked into my dorm and packed all my stuff. I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Amaris and Sage walking into the room looking concerned.

"What's going on Rachel?" Amaris asked me. They wouldn't understand what that woman as put me through in the past year.

"Rachel were your friends, we just want to know why your packing your things." Sage says sincerely.

"Shelby is my birth mother but she gave me and my twin sisters up when were babies and our dads lied saying that she died giving birth and ever since she's been demanding that I spend time with her and I feel like she forced me here for two months just so she can pull me in." Both girls stare at me.

"Then I say you show that woman that your she's not worth your time, show her that you can be a star on Broadway without her help."

My phone rings and I see that it's my daddy calling me back and I answer.

"Hey daddy." I thought about what the girls said about not letting Gia and Shelby get to me.

"Hey baby girl I'm still at the airport in Lima trying to get our private plane to be perfect! are you sure you want to come home?" I stared at the girls.

"You know what daddy I think I'm going to be brave and stick out these two months." I tell him and the girls smile at me.

"Are you sure Rachel, We could pick you on our way to California." I shook my head.

"No daddy just go to California and take care of Santana for me because I know it's going be hard for her while I'm here!" He says that he loves me and I tell him that I love him to before we hang up.

"Smart choice Berry! since you left before! Gia couldn't plan anything so she gave us a free day tomorrow." Amaris tells me and smile because I really don't want to see them.

My phone starts ringing and I see Shelby calling. There is no way in hell I was going to answering her phone calls.

"Is that the bitch calling now?" Sage asked and I nod really glad that I made new friends.

"Just ignore her Rach! were taking you out tonight to get your mind off those woman! we hang out at this club where this dancing, singing and it's where post students hang out here at NYADA." I stare at them for a second and told them that I need to call my girlfriend first before I even think about going out.

"Can't you just call her tomorrow, it's your first night here and should be enjoying yourself." Sage says with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I promised her that I would call as soon as I get to my dorm and now is the perfect time to do that." Sage rolls her eyes and sits on Amaris bed.

I go to Santana's number and calls it waiting for her pick up.

"Oh my god baby, I heard what happened from your dads! are you sure you want to stay there?" I smiled hearing Santana's concerned voice.

"Yes baby I'm sure that I'm not going to let that woman mess up my summer! I'm going to work hard getting through this." I tell her missing her so much.

"Aww baby I wished you did come home but I'm proud of you! so how is your roommate?" I glance at Amaris as she gets up from her bed and turns music on and starts dancing making Sage do the same thing and they both point to me dancing.

"She's super silly and we become great friends, her name is Amaris Sawyer and she has a best friend named Sage Roberts and we all became great friends."

"Amaris? that's a different name but I'm glad your making friends while there! sounds like your having a great time." I know she cna hear the music.

"Amaris just randomly started dancing and Sage is joining her! they want to take me out tonight to get my mind of the whole Shelby thing." I don't hear anything.

"Are you there baby?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm here I just don't want you to meet any other girls! tell your new friends that your taking." I frown knowing this would effect her.

"They already know that I'm not single Sannybear! I love only you and I don't plan on hooking up with anybody while I'm here." Sage stops dancing staring at me and she looked away. Wait does Sage have a crush on me or something? sure Sage is very pretty and so is Amaris but I wouldn't cheat on my girlfriend for these girls.

"Sorry for being jealous, I just wish I was holding you in my arms giving you sweet loving kisses but I guess I'll wait until August to do that." I pout.

"Don't make me cry baby, I'm pouting right now and it's really hard controlling my tears." I said close to breaking down.

"I'm sor,sorry Rae, it's hard being away from you! you promise to call me in the morning?" I tell her that I would call her before I went to bed and that I would call her in the morning.

"Have fun Rae but not too much lover! I will let you go but remeber that I love you." I tell her that I love her too and we say goodbye before hanging up.

"Sorry you have to deal with that, you seem to really your girlfriend! what's her name?" Amaris says walking to me and sits down next to me.

"Her name is Santana Camila Lopez, we both have promise rings and we've been through a lot together and still make our relationship! I really love her."

Amaris hugs me as I start sobbing and I feel another pair of arms around me which I know is Sage.

"Were going to make these two months perfect for you." Both girls tell me and I hug them really glad that there for me.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sleeping in her bed really glad that she got breakfast early then went back to her room to sleep since they didn't have to be at the theater today. Her family was going to California today. She had a great time last night. She made two more friends besides Sage and Amaris. They were Genesis Tyler and Alyssa Golden! they were super nice and doing the workshops aswell. Rachel called Santana saying goodnight and then she was knocked out for the night.<p>

There was a knock on Amaris and Rachel's dorm room door and Rachel didn't want to get up. Amaris was moody in the mornings.

"Rae bunny get the fucking tired to get up." Amaris muttered into her pillow. Rachel groans as the knocking keeps happening and gets out of her bed and walks to the door opening the door to see Shelby Corcoran standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"I want to talk about you walking out yesterday! Rachel I know you hate me but you can't just walk out like that! if your really into this program then you need to stay and listen to what were telling you." Rachel growled making Shelby step back.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me what to do right now Shelby? your not my mother and never will be! stop trying to play the mother card just because you carried me and my sisters for 9 months! you were paid by dads so just stop trying to be a mom or a mother which your not." She whispered angrily not wanting to wake up Amaris.

"Why are you trying to break my heart? I get that your angry with your dads for lying to you but why are you so angry with me?" Shelby asked heartbroken.

"Because your just now come to us begging for chance to get to know us! you picked our junior of high school to beg my dads to let you see us! why didn't you just show up when we needed a mother, we were young and thought you were dead and made us believe that until you show at the same store I'm at."

"I know I should have showed up sooner but I was scared that you and your sisters wouldn't want to get know me! I know it was an open adoption but I did show up when you three and you all looked so happy with your dads that I just backed away letting you be happy but if I would have known that you girls needed me then I would have been there and I really want to try with you these two months Rachel." Shelby tells her close to tears. Rachel just stared at her.

"I don't know how I feel about this! I guess I won't bite your head off at practices and I will be polite but it's going to take time." Shelby nods.

"I'm sorry for breaking you out of your sleep, I'll see you tomorrow and I'm really glad you stayed." Rachel just nods as Shelby turns around leaving and Rachel closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay Ray?" She heard Amaris mumbled staring at her still laying down with her head on the pillow.

"Yeah I will but It's going to take time to just let her in you know?" Amaris nods since she has the same problem with dad who left her and her mom when she was 6 and she still slowly lets him in.

"I totally understand Ray, it's hard but it gets better! take it one day at a time." Rachel nods tiredly and goes back to her bed and calls her girlfriend.

"Hey baby, I'm at the airport right now, I miss you." Rachel says that she misses her.

"Are you alright Rae, your not stressing yourself are you?" Rachel shook her head.

"No just tired so glad that I don't have to be at the theater today! we didn't get back until 1:20 in the morning and I'm just super tired." Santana frowns.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" Rachel could hear the jealousy in her lovers voice.

"Yes I actually made two more friends, there names are Genesis Tyler and Alyssa Golden and they are really sweet." Santana nods ignoring Jaspers eyes staring at her.

"Thats great baby, I want you to do whatever you can to make sure your ready for that stage." Rachel smiled hearing that.

"I really needed to hear that! I want you to have fun in California and tell my sisters that I love them and you what sisters I'm talking about." Rachel still wasn't talking to Jasper.

"I will do that and I love you! I'm going to let you sleep now." Rachel says that she loves her so much before hanging up.

Amaris turns her head the other way and tries to go back to sleep. Rachel does the same hating that she was away from her family, her girlfriend and she had to see Shelby everyday for two months.

"This is going to be a long two months." Rachel thought before falling back to sleep.

**Find out what happens next. **


	79. Chapter 79 Unsure What To Do Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Theater.<strong>

Rachel sat down in the seats with Amaris and Sage, while wearing a red gray tank top with a dark blue Cardigan since it was a little chilly in the theater. She on a jean mini skirt that hugged her curves very well with some gray flats on. Her hair was down in curls. They were told that since it was the offical first day that they would be just singing and practing Contemporary Monologues that day and dancing would be tomorrow.

"Hello everybody welcome to the offical day of the Summer workshop program for Broadway! There was some personal stuff going on that day and we had one of the actresses leave but she calmed down and is still with us, please give it up for Rachel Berry for staying." Gia says clapping and the others clap.

Rachel glared at Gia feeling uncomfortable. Shelby shook her head at Gia hating that she was putting her daughter on the spot.

"Knock it off Mrs. Tanner." Shelby spoke up and Gia stared at her best friend surprised raising an eyebrow and cleared her throat taking a hint.

"Anyways today we will be doing some free singing not caring how long it is with everybody and later we will do some monologues with a partner." They all nod.

"Okay so who would like to sing first?" Amaris shot her hand up and Rachel smiled at her roommate.

"Alright please come up and tell us your name and what your going to sing." They clapped for her as she walked to the stage.

"Hello everybody I'm Amaris Sawyer and I'll be singing a song called One Day." They all nod and Gia,Avery and Shelby all sit down. Amaris gives the band her music and she stands in the middle of the stage and Rachel and Sage smile at her and she smiles back before giving them the single to start.

**Amaris.**

__One day, one day, one day__

_They're not gonna keep me down _

_They're not gonna shut me out _

_They're gonna do what they do, _

_I'll do me I'm moving against the crowd I'm drowning out the doubt _

_They're gonna do what they do, _

_I'll do Something original, be unforgettable _

_They're gonna know my name_

Rachel stares at Amaris loving her voice and the song was perfect for how she felt about people trying to tear her down when it comes to her dreams.

_(One day) _

_I'll make you a believer _

_(One day) _

_I got this all I need is _

_(One day)_

_ Don't try to tell me I can't _

_(tell me I can't) _

_(Right now) _

_I'm writing the future_

_ (Watch out)_

_ Won't stop I'm a mover _

_(One day) _

_You're gonna know who I am I will fly high _

_and free It's my fate wait and see one day_

Gia and Shelby stared at Amaris liking how unique Amaris was with her voice and her dancing was good.

_I've been afraid before, _

_To reach for something more_

_ But now I see that it's mine,_

_ I'll take it Just go ahead and try, _

_You're not gonna change my mind _

_There's no such thing as too late Yeah!_

_(One day) _

_I'll make you a believer _

_(One day) _

_I got this all I need is _

_(One day)_

_ Don't try to tell me I can't _

_(tell me I can't) _

_(Right now) _

_I'm writing the future_

_ (Watch out)_

_ Won't stop I'm a mover _

_(One day) _

_You're gonna know who I am I will fly high _

_and free It's my fate wait and see one day_

Amaris smiled at Rachel giving her a hint that this song is for aswell and Rachel smiles placing her hand on her heart as she sing sings.

_I'm on a mission,_

_ no longer listening _

_To anyone that says don't try_

_ Sometimes you feel it, _

_deep in your spirit _

_It's like a fire that won't die _

_(One day) _

_Wait and see _

_(One day) Ooh _

_(One day) _

_Just wait and see yeahh..._

Sage grins at her best friend before looking at her new best friend who was sitting next to her and she grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel stared at Sage and grins squeezing her hand before looking back at the stage.

_(One day)_

_ I__'ll make you a believer _

_(One day) _

_I got this all I need is _

_(One day) _

_Don't try to tell me I can't _

_(Right now)_

_ I'm writing the future _

_(Watch out) _

_Won't stop I'm a mover _

_(One day) _

_You're gonna know who I am_

_ (know who I am)_

_ I will fly high and free _

_It's my fate wait and see one day_

__One day, one day One day, one day, one day __

She finished singing and everybody clapped for her making her smile and goes back to her seat and both girls hug her.

"That was great Amaris, loved it alright who wants to go next?" Shelby asked looking around and Rachel raised her hand. Shelby smiled telling her to come on.

Rachel gets up and they clapped for her as she walked onto the stage and she gave the band her music.

'I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Don't Rain On My Parade." Shelby sat there surprised that wondering if Rachel should be singing a song as that.

"Do you think she can sing a Barbra song?" Shelby whispered to Avery and Gia.

"I think she can do anything Shelby, just watch and see." Gia whispers back as the music starts.

**Rachel.**

__Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
>Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter<br>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade__

__Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
>If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you<br>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
>I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
><em>_

Genesis and Alyssa were in awe listening to there new friend sing a very hard song. They both amazed with how strong she sang.

Genesis Tyler was gorgeous, she looked like Santana a little but she shorter then Santana and her hair was longer then her girlfriend's and lighter. They had the same eye color and her body was amazing so you could tell she was a dancer. She's from Italy but moved to New York when she was 7 with her parents but they are divorced now and she stays with her dad in New York while her mom lives in Lima with her new husband and her step sister. She speaks in a very strong Itailan accent.

__At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
>I guess I didn't make it<br>But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
>A freckle on the nose of life's complexion<br>The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye__

Shelby stared at her daughter strongly as she sings a song that could be hard for some people.

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
>Only can die once, right, sir?<br>Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
>I gotta have my bite, sir.<br>Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer<br>Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,_

Amaris and Sage stared at Rachel did her voice perfect with the band. Rachel stared at the everybody putting her heart and soul into the song.

_I'm gonna live and live NOW! _  
><em>Get what I want, I know how! <em>  
><em>One roll for the whole shebang! <em>  
><em>One throw that bell will go clang, <em>  
><em>Eye on the target and wham, <em>  
><em>One shot, one gun shot and bam! <em>  
><em>Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ... <em>

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, _  
><em>And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir, <em>  
><em>At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir, <em>  
><em>I guess I didn't make it <em>  
><em>Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" <em>  
><em>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer<em>

Rachel shocks Shelby and everybody else but Gia at how long she can hold the last note that ends the song.

_Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade...!_

They all stood up cheering and clapping because they know she's meant to be back on Broadway. Shelby had tears in her eyes which were proud tears because Rachel had her singing voice when she was younger and she was born to be a star even with a British accent.

Rachel smiles at them and gets off the stage taking her seat and her friends hug her saying that she was amazing.

"You were out of this world Rachel." Amaris tells her and Rachel grins. A few more people sing as Rachel's mind goes to her significant other wondering how Santana is doing in California. She didn't have time to call or text her that morning because her, Alyssa and Amaris had an early dance practice with some of the others but not everybody was in group 1. Sage and Genesis were in group 2 with some of the other people and it was already 2:30 in the afternoon so now everybody was together.

**In California.**

The Berry family and Santana were at the beach house in Malibu for about a day and half now and Santana wasn't having much fun as she planned since Rachel was in New York. Santana was pissed that Shelby was going to be with her girlfriend for these two months.

"Hey San are you awake from your nap yet?" She heard Arilyn's soft voice from behind the door. She was staying in Rachel's room at the beach house.

"Come in Arilyn I'm awake." Santana says from her spot on the bed holding onto one of Rachel's pillows missing her so much.

The door opens and Arilyn walked in wearing white short shorts with a yellow bikini top that hardly covered her breast it was so small and Arilyn had big breast.

"How are you feeling sis?" Arilyn and Santana had that kind of friendship that formed into a family kind of friendship.

"I just miss her that's all, I never thought I would be spending the summer before our senior alone! it sucks because I feel like she went to the army and is doing basic trainning and I won't have a clue when she's coming back! I know I shouldn't feel that way but it's just hard." Arilyn held her.

"Sweetie she's not in the army or doing basic trainning! she's going to come back in two months and you two will be good as new." Santana nods.

Rossi saw her sisters holding onto each other, yes she thought Santana as a sister since Santana was part of the family and made her sister very happy.

"Hey girls everything okay?" Rossi asked wearing the same shorts as Arilyn but she on a light pink halter top on.

"Yeah were just talking about missing Rachel." Rossi understand them because when Rachel was doing Spring Awakening in NYC while she and Arilyn were in England at school, it was hard on the triplets because she was gone for a year doing the play and touring.

"She'll come back San." Santana nods wiping her tears and didn't feel like being upset in this gorgeous place.

"Let's do something, how about we go shopping for summer clothes." Rossi says making Arilyn squeal and Santana grin loving that idea.

"Alright let me change out of these hot ass jeans and put on something more comfortable." Both twins laugh at her and they leave the room.

Santana sighs looking at her phone to see that once again it wasn't ringing and Rachel's picture wasn't on the screen.

She changed into a pair of jean short shorts and changed her top aswell puttong on a strapless bra and her red tube top. She put on her red flip flops and put her hair in a pony tail. She looked good and she grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket before leaving the room and the girls leave.

Jasper was surprised when Arilyn asked her to join them and she shyly said okay and Arilyn put on a gray crop top over her bikini top.

"Are you girls ready to go because I need to get my shopping on." Rossi says smirking and they all nod laughing and get in Rossi's summer car and drive to places.

Santana didn't know that her computer was beeping which meant that Rachel wanted to skype with her.

**Back In New York.**

Rachel had just got back from her workshop and she was super tired! Later tonight Her,Sage,Amaris, Alyssa and Genesis had to be back at the theater for some Vocal training with Gia and Shelby. Rachel was still pissed with Gia but she wasn't going to let it get to her. She went to her computer to skype Sanny but she wasn't responding to the call and that made Rachel sad but she was happy that Santana wasn't just sitting around.

Genesis was on her laptop on facebook looking at Rachel's facebook page and stared at her pictures. She frowned at her relationship status and looked at this Santana Lopez girl's page and saw that she looked just like her a little but Genesis felt like she was better.

"_Watch out Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry won't be yours for long_." She thought smirking wanting to be friends with Santana. She logged off and went to see what Rachel was doing.

She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened,she saw Rachel standing there wearing cute white shorts with a red halter top.

"Hey Gen I was just about to go to your dorm and ask if you wanted to hang out." Genesis grins asking if she could come in. Rachel lets her in closing the door.

"_Can I just say that your song today was amazing! you were out of this world and need to be back on Broadway right now_." Genesis says smiling at her.

"Thanks I've been doing since I was 3 and it's just what I'm passionate about." She nods listening to every word wondering if Santana listned to her.

"_Well it did you some good and you can't even tell you have that sexy british accent when your singing_." Rachel blushed at that comment.

"Well I trained myself to not let my voice be shown with an accent with most songs but it will come up in a few songs." Genesis found that amazing.

"_I wish I could do that but you can hear my accent everytime I sing, what's your high school like_?" They talk about the things and Genesis frowns at what she's hearing.

"_Why would you go to a school that allows students to throw slushies at people? that's stupid_." Rachel nods agreeing with her.

"You weren't hit with a slushie were you?" Geneis asked hopefully.

"No I've never been and I really hope me and my sisters don't ever get hit with one." Genesis moves closer running her hands through Rachel's curly hairr.

_"Sorry it's just one of your bangs was bugging me and I had to fix it_." Rachel stared at her shocked and Genesis leans in to kiss her when she pulls back.

"What do you think your doing Gen?" She frowns staring at her.

"_Come on Rachel you seemed like you wanted to kiss me to so why don't you_." Genesis pressed her lips againsts hers and Rachel pulled away slapping her face.

"What the hell do you think your doing? I'm in a relationship and I won't let you mess that up for me." Genesis held her face nodding.

"I'm so sorry Ray, I just think your so pretty and you shouldn't be tied down with just one person." Rachel shook her head.

"Get out before I_ fucking_ push you out." She takes the hint and leaves. Rachel stood there wiping her mouth.

She heard her phone ringing and she picks it up to see Santana calling her and she couldn't answer it after what happened.

"I can't lose my relationship over this but I'm not ready to talk to her." Rachel thought before sitting on the floor and starts crying as her phone starts ringing again.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were One Day by Charice and Don't Rain On My Parade from Glee. **


	80. Chapter 80 Unsure What To Do Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Genesis Left.<strong>

Rachel stopped crying because she knows she didn't cheat on Santana but it sure felt like it feeling Genesis kiss her. She stared at her phone and decided that she would talk to Santana after her vocal practice or tomorrow which she knew was a bad idea since they promised they would call each other everyday.

Rachel heard laughing and looked up to see her roommate Amaris staring at her with their new friend Alyssa next to her and they both had concern looks on their faces.

"Rae what are you doing on the floor crying?" Alyssa asked walking over to her bending down.

"I feel like I did something bad." She muttered looking back down. Amaris walked over to her and sits next to her.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Rachel sighs before telling them what happened between her and Genesis and Alyssa started getting angry.

"You listen to me Rae, you didn't cheat on your girlfriend because you pulled away and slapped her! Genesis will pay for this!" Alyssa says calming down.

"She's right sweetie you did nothing wrong! you did the right thing by slapping her and I'm sure Santana would be proud of you for doing that." Amaris tells her.

"But I hate that kind of stuff, hitting a person is never right but I had to do it! Santana means the world to me and I can't lose her." She says softly fighting her tears.

"Your not going to lose her Ray! What Genesis did was disrespectful because she knew all about your relationship and didn't care! You love Santana so much and I can see it otherwise you wouldn't this upset so call her when your calm and tell her what happened but please do it today." Alyssa says hugging her.

Rachel nods sniffling really glad she has friends that are there for her. Alyssa and Amaris stared at each other thinking the same thing.

Genesis Tyler must pay for what happened. Rachel was like a sister to them and they hated to see her get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV.<strong>

I've been calling my baby and she won't pick up. Did I do something? did something happen that she doesn't want to talk to me today? I hope she's not planning on breaking up with me while she's there? shut up Santana you know she would never do that or cheat on you. I call her again and she still doesn't pick up.

"Hey there why the angry face?" I hear Hiram's voice behind me and I turn around and sigh.

"I've been trying to call Rachel but she's not answering her phone and I'm started to worry if something happened." He walks over to me.

"San remeber why she's in New York in the first place! she's probably at her workshop right now." Maybe he was right but I still had a feeling that something happened and she was scared to tell me.

"I guess I'm overreacting Hiram, it's just hard being away from her but I need to be strong." He smiles at me and hugs me.

"Your doing good so far sweetie, I see the way you are with her and I know that you are part of this family for the rest of your life." I smile leaning into him.

"Thank you for saying that! I just hope she's working hard and having fun." He says he knows she is and not to worry so much.

"I'm just going to take a nap before dinner." He says okay giving me another then leaves the room since I was in Rachel's room and I rest my head against the pillow sending Rachel a text saying that I love her and I hope everything is okay. My phone buzzes a few seconds later.

** I love you 2,I'll call you later*Sanny's baby***

I smile at the text really glad she was still alive but I still wasn't sure but I'm glad she was calling me later.

**At 9:30 At Night.**

Santana was on the beach sitting down staring out at the water when her phone rings and she saw Rachel calling and answered it.

"Baby?" Santana says unsure if she was going to hear her voice.

"Yeah Sanny it's me." Santana frowns when she doesn't hear her girlfriends cheerful voice.

"What's wrong Rae?" She sighs not saying anything for a few minutes making Santana get worried.

"Rachel are you there?" She hears crying then nothing. Santana looks at her phone to see that she hung up.

Santana stared at her phone unsure what happened but she would wait until Rachel called her back.

"What just happened?" Santana thought looking out to the water then her phone starts ringing.

**Find out what happens next.**


	81. Chapter 81 Talking With Santana

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>At 9:30 At Night.<strong>

Santana was on the beach sitting down staring out at the water when her phone rings and she saw Rachel calling and answered it.

"Baby?" Santana says unsure if she was going to hear her voice.

"Yeah Sanny it's me." Santana frowns when she doesn't hear her girlfriends cheerful voice.

"What's wrong Rae?" She sighs not saying anything for a few minutes making Santana get worried.

"Rachel are you there?" She hears crying then nothing. Santana looks at her phone to see that she hung up.

Santana stared at her phone unsure what happened but she would wait until Rachel called her back.

"What just happened?" Santana thought looking out to the water then her phone starts ringing and she answers it.

"Hello? Rachel?" She heard sniffling and a soft yes.

"Baby what's going on because your scaring me." Santana says getting concerned.

"Please don't break up with me_._" Rachel says sadly.

"Baby why would I break up with you? start talking please your scaring me." Santana tell her sincerely.

"Well one of my new friends, her name is Genesis if you remeber me telling you about her well um! she came over a few hours ago since I just got back from my eveing vocal practice. Anyways we hanging before that in mine and my roommates room and we were talking about my song that I sang today until." She stops talking for a second.

"Keep going baby, I'm listening." Rachel clears her throat before she starts talking again.

"Until she starts leaning in placing her hand on my face and I pull away from her asking what she's doing." Santana didn't like the sound of what's she's about to say.

"She was like "Come on Rachel you seemed like you wanted to kiss me too so why don't you and she kissed me." Rachel tells me.

Santana sat there looking out at the water feeling like the wind got knocked out of her, some girl kissed her woman and Rachel thinks shes going to break up with her.

"Did you kiss her back?" She asked really hoping she didn't.

"I didn't kiss her back I promise Sanny! I would never hurt you like that, I pulled away just as fast as she kissed me and slapped her in the face!" San felt a little better.

"Did you like the kiss baby?" Rachel told her no.

"I didn't Sannybear! I yelled at her saying get out of my room and that she wasn't going to mess up my relationship with you! then she told me that I shouldn't be tied down to one person because I'm so pretty and I said get out before I fucking push her out and she finally left! Please don't break up with me over this." Santana felt like crying.

"Baby I'm not breaking up with you for anything and even if you did cheat then I would hope we can talk it out but I know you didn't! She shouldn't have done that and I wish I could kick her ass but since I can't I'm very proud of you for slapping her." Santana tells her unsure how she's feeling about this.

"Your lying, your going to break up with me over this! I didn't kiss her back or lead her on you have to believe me." Santana wanted to believe her.

"I do believe you." Santana lied.

"I thought you loved me and would never lie to me? I'm fucking telling you the truth and you think I cheated on you." Rachel says sobbing.

"I do love you,I just wish I was there so we wouldn't have to go through this pain! I'm sorry for lying." Rachel sighs.

"I'll see you in August Santana, I wish you could believe me because I would never hurt the person I'm madly in love with! We will talk when I come home because I was told that it's going to be harder with the trainning at the end of this month into July so if you don't hear from me that much then don't think I don't want to talk to you, it's just going be me really working hard and since you don't need to think, I'm giving you two months to think." Santana didn't want that.

"Stop it Rachel, this is killing me everyday not being with you! it's fucking hard alright so don't stop calling me." Both girls start crying.

"I have to go Santana! just remeber that we made a promise to each other and not once have I taking my ring off." Rachel says before hanging up.

Santana stares at her phone after Rachel hung up and she gets a picture message of Rachel wearing her promise ring and the message on the bottom of the picture says

**I never break my promises**** and I'll give you time to think but your my one and only.*Sanny's baby***

Santana shouldn't have to think about her trust in her own girlfriend and future wife but it throw her off with the news and she had a feeling about this. She called her back.

"What Santana?" She heard Rachel's tired voice.

"I didn't want our phone call to end like it did! I don't need time to think! I was wrong to not trust you but it throw me off a little." She heard movement.

"You really mean it Sanny and you aren't thinking about breaking up with me?" Santana was so deeply in love with girlfriend that it broke her heart hearing that.

"I mean it Rachie, your stuck with me for the rest of your life as my best friend but also my soulmate! I love you and I hope you can forgive me." Santana says sincerely.

"I love you too but I was serious about not talking to you that much at the end of this month and in July, Next month is getting harder because it's non stop running lines, dancing and singing until we get everything right." Santana hated that she wasn't going to be able to talk to Rachel very much.

"Promise that we could atleast text each other once and while! I don't want to spend all of july worried about you." Santana whispered.

"I promise that I'll try Sanny! I love you?" She cooed missing her girlfriend.

"I love you too, I'm sorry again." Rachel told her that she knows and that there okay.

"I'll let you go baby but sleep good and stay away from Genesis." Rachel laughs softly.

"I will do that since she's no longer a friend to me, you sleep good too and tell everybody I said hi and that I miss them." Santana says okay before they hang up.

"Were going to be okay." Santana thought before going back into the beach house to get some sleep.

**Find out what happened nexts.**


	82. Chapter 82 Staying A Little Longer

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Later.<strong>

Santana Lopez was trying to hard to enjoy her summer knowing that in a month that she was going to back with girlfriend. They hardly talked at the end of June and Rachel was right about them getting time for talking. It was only texting and even that hardly happened. The 4th of july passed and Santana wished she spent it with Rachel but she did call on that day saying that she was sorry for not being there and that she loved her before she was rushed off the phone by her roommate who told her that they needed to be back at the theater. Santana was getting a tan while she in California and she did alot of shopping and getting to know her future sisters in laws.

Rachel Berry on the other hand was in New York working her ass off to get every line in the Contemporary Monologues workshop right on her group 1 days with Avery and her dancing was getting harder but she kept up when they learned new dance steps from Dale and when she did her vocal warm ups and song selections with Gia and Shelby, she didn't get angry with them when they gave her some feedback on how she should be breathing or how she should be singing when she picked a song.

They were into the second of the week of July and the group just got finished putting on Rent for the coaches who loved it and were so proud of them.

**In New York.**

"Your all free to go, enjoy your day off tomorrow and then the next day group 1 will be working with me nontop on vocal warm ups and other songs." Shelby tells them.

They all nod and get ready to leave. Genesis stared at the girls wishing she was part of that group but they all hated her. She walked out missing her friends.

Rachel grabbed her bag and walked out with Sage,Amaris and Alyssa.

"Hey girls I think it's time we give our best friend here a New York makeover." Alyssa says smirking at Sage and Amaris.

Rachel stared at them confused. "Are you seriously about to give me makeover?" They all grin nodding.

"Yes Rae,you need to change up your look for your Senior year and why not get a new look before you go in a couple weeks, today would be just the shopping for clothes and shoes and when gets close to the end,we will get yourself a new hair style." Amaris says pulling her out of the theater.

Rachel wasn't sure if that was good idea but it would be fun for a change to have different look.

"Okay lets do it but lets not go to crazy." All the girls squeal and they go to their rooms to take showers then put on different clothes before going out and go shopping.

After two hours of shopping. the girls head back to Amaris and Rachel's dorm room where they were having a sleepover.

"Have you called Santana lately?" Rachel shook her head frowning. She was planning on it since all she ever does is send her quick texts.

"You should call her Rae, I know you miss hearing her voice." Alyssa says sitting on Amaris's bed.

"I do miss her,I'll call her later! I don't want to be rude when your here." They all roll there eyes at how too polite Rachel can be.

"Call your girlfriend while we go get some snacks and we know to get your vegan crap." Sage mutters walking out of the room with Amaris and Alyssa.

Rachel rolled her eyes and called Santana really missing her voice and they ended up talking for a few minutes before the girls came back and Santana tells Rachel that she has to go and they say I love you's before hanging up.

**The Next Day.**

Rachel walked into a small cafe alone to meet up with Shelby and took a deep breath before she strode over to where Shelby was sitting and cleared her throat making Shelby look up with a smile.

"I'm glad you could meet up with me Rachel." Shelby said a little to eagerly to spend time with her first born before Rossi and Arilyn came a little after.

Rachel nods taking a sit across from her and stared at her uncomfortably. Shelby smiles at Rachel.

"So why did you want to meet up with you Shelby?" Rachel asked.

"I talked to your dads yesterday about your progress here and I told them that you were born to be on the stage." Rachel nods loving that she was chasing her dream.

"Rachel there is a slight chance that you might have to stay here longer." Rachel stared at her wondering what she's talking about.

"What do you mean I have to stay here longer? what for?" Shelby sighs smiling at her.

"Spring Awakening is doing a reunion tour for two weeks next month and they want the whole cast there." Rachel stared at her shocked.

"Are you seriously kidding me right now? a reunion tour? what am I supposed to tell my family and Santana?" Shelby knew Santana means alot to Rachel.

"Your dads thought it was good idea and they told your sisters but they want you to be the one to tell Santana! It would be amazing if you stayed."

Rachel sat there really thinking about it and she did miss her cast mate friends. She even missed Jesse St. James because he was her gay best friend.

"Tell Gia that I'm in." Shelby smiles proudly and gets on the phone with Gia to go over some things.

Rachel called Santana hoping she doesn't pick up so she can leave a message and just her luck, Santana does pick up.

"Hey baby I miss you and can't wait to see you in a two weeks." Rachel sighs.

"Santana I have to stay here for a few more weeks then I'll come home." Santana didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Why are you staying there for another two weeks baby?" Rachel frowns sadly.

"Spring Awakening is doing a reunion tour and all the cast members have to be there." Santana hates this.

"Have fun Rachel, I have to go." Santana hangs up before she could say anything.

**Find out what happened nexts.**


	83. Chapter 83 See You In Two Weeks

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>Rachel knew her relationship with Santana was shakey now that she was staying in New York a little longer and Santana wasn't answering her texts or phone calls. She told Amaris,Sage and Alyssa about the Reunion tour for Spring Awakening and they were so proud of her. They gave her a makeover the last week of the program and she loved her new look and she packed all her new clothes and took pictures with her friends and the dorm before leaving because she agreed to stay with Shelby in her New York apartment that she had here even if she lived in Ohio.<p>

**With The Cast.**

Rachel was on stage wearing gray sweats with a green tank top going through the songs for tonight's second night of the tour. Rachel was still surprised at how it turned out last night because there was alot of people there and she got alot of flowers and signed alot of autographs last night.

All the others were watching her and Jesse St. James practice the song. Shelby was shocked at how Rachel still knew the song.

**Rachel as Wendla.**

_Just too unreal, all this_  
><em>Watching the words fall from my lips<em>

**Jesse as Melchior.**

_Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

**Both.**

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

**Jesse as Melchior.**

_Don't feel a thing, you wish_

**Rachel as Wendla.**

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

**Jesse as Melchior.**

_Holding her hand like some little tease_

**Both.**

_Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded_  
><em>O, I'm gonna be your wound<em>  
><em>O, I'm gonna bruise you<em>  
><em>O, you're gonna be my bruise<em>

_Just too unreal, all this…_

**Rachel as Wendla.**

_Watching his world slip through my fist_

**Jesse as Melchior.**

_Playing with her in your fantasies_

**Both.**

_Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded_  
><em>O, I'm gonna be your wound<em>  
><em>O, I'm gonna bruise you<em>  
><em>O, you're gonna be my bruise<em>

They smiled at each other when they stopped the music and the cast clap for them. Gia knew it was great idea putting on this two week tour.

"Great job Rachel and Jesse. alright let's have Lilli and Lauren practice their song." Rachel and Jesse get off the stage.

"So how are things in the life of Rachel Barbra Berry?" Jesse asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"My relationship with my girlfriend is very strained with me being on this tour." Jessie frowns concerned for his best friend.

"I want you to be happy sweetie, your my best friend and if your not happy! how are you going to last on this tour?" Rachel didn't know that question.

"She won't answer my phone calls Jesse, we promised each other that we would get through this but she won't even talk to me." Rachel tells him in a tearful voice.

Jesse pulled her out of the door and let her cry in his arms. He asked her what's Santana's number and she gives it to him.

"I'll go get Remy and she will take care of you while I work this whole thing out." He gets Remy and she takes over for Jesse as Rachel cries in her arms.

**With Jesse calling Santana.**

"Hello?" He heard an confused hispanic voice.

"Hi are you Santana Lopez by any chance?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Yes I'm Santana, who is this if you don't mind me asking?" Santana asked how this guy got her number.

"I'm Jesse St. James, I'm calling to talk about Rachel." Santana stared at her phone wondering what's wrong with Rachel.

"Is she alright Jesse?" Jesse sighs.

"Not really thanks to you, we had our opening night last night and she put on a show face the whole night even with our fans but she wasn't happy!" Santana knew why.

"It's because I won't answer her phone calls or texts right?" He tells her yes.

"Why haven't you been answering her? she's really upset and is crying all the time after were done with practice." Santana frowns hearing this.

"I'm sorry that your_ star_ is upset but I have my reasons for not calling her, she just lied to me about not coming back! she messed up this summer for me."

Jesse shook his head. He was pissed at this girl for blaming Rachel for something she had no control over.

"Your being a selfish ungreatful bitch to Rachel for no reason! you really resent her that much?" Santana frowns.

"I don't resent her St. James, what gave you that idea and I don't like you calling me a bitch when you don't know me!" Jesse laughs not believing this girl was lying to him.

"Sorry for that but to me your acting like it! it's for two weeks Santana and then you can be back with Rachel! your hurting her more by ignoring her calls is making her lose her focus and hide behind her show face! she's not being herself Santana and your the reason." Santana looks down.

"I want her to be successful on this tour, look I get that this is her career were talking about and it comes with touring, putting on musicals and working late nights to make sure everything is perfect but I thought she would be doing this after high school." Jesse sighs.

"I know you did but she knew nothing about this tour until the day she told you and it was hard for her to think about this but this was a once in a life time chance to prove herself and you that she's mean't to do this Santana! you claim to be supportive but right now your being selfish for your own reason! you say love her that much then start acting like it because if you keep ignoring her calls, she might think your done with your relationship." Jesse tells her strongly.

"I do love her so very much! you have no idea what we've been through together Jesse, maybe I'm being selfish but it's hard being away from the one you love." Jesse sighs.

"If you really do love her Santana then make this right before she tells Gia that she wants to go home which I know she regret it." Santana sighs.

"I'm sorry for making her this way! I'll fix this so she can focus more! thanks for calling me and I needed that." Jesse says great before hanging up.

**Two Nights Later.**

Rachel just got finished being on stage with the other cast and had to sign some more autographs. The cast were to change out of their clothes from on stage before going out for the meet and greet with their fans. Rachel walked to her dressing room sighing softly and opened the door sitting down in her chair.

Her phone starts ringing and she sees Santana calling her and she doesn't want to deal with crying so would really focus on finishing up this tour without talking to Santana.

She was not only upset about her girlfriend ignoring her but she was pissed for making resenting her about doing this. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to let Santana mess up her first week on stage she loves being on everynight. She changed her clothes then sext Santana a text.

**I will talk to you when I get home in aweek*Sanny's Baby***

She put her phone in her purse before going out to meet and greet her fans once again putting on her show face hiding how hurt she's feeling.

**Find out what happened nexts and the song was The Word Of Your Body from Spring Awakening.**


	84. Chapter 84 Rachel and Shelby Talk

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I really messed up this time! Not only is our relationship on the rocks because of me almost not trusting her after she told me about the kiss that happened with her and that Genesis girl but for me not to answer her phone calls or texts because I was pissed and upset about her staying in New York while we were back in Ohio. She really kept her word about her not talking to me until she gets back, because this was the last week of her tour and I still haven't heard a word from her and today was Friday. Our relationship means everything to me and we can't give up that easy. I stared at my promise ring she gave me.

There is a knock on the door and it opens. I saw Arilyn standing there pouting.

"Stop being this way San, Rachel will be home monday and you will talk about everything, she called me crying last night saying how badly she misses and loves you and that this long _distance _is killing her inside because of you two not talking." I feel the same way.

"It's killing me to but I'm respecting her wishes by not contacting her." Arilyn nods hugging me.

"Your both brave going through this but you have the whole year to pick up were you left off." She's right and I'm just lost without her.

"Come on lets go watch your favorite movies and Quinn,Kurt,Mercedes and Catalina are downstairs for a sleepover that will last for the rest of the summer."

I smile hearing that my friends were staying here for the rest of the summer until school starts. I change into my night clothes first before go downstairs.

The group stares at me happy to see me and I see Quinn glancing at Jasper curiously. Hmm maybe Jasper will leave me alone if she's with Quinn.

"Hey guys thanks for trying to cheer me up." They all hug me before I sit down.

"Quinn that is Jasper Fallyn Berry, the youngest Berry sister." I whisper in her ear making her blush.

"Thanks for the heads up San, how are you feeling?" Quinn asked me with concern. I shrugged because I felt alone inside.

"Hey don't get more upset, she'll be home in three days." Mercedes tells me placing her hand on my arm.

"Your right but it feels like it's been a year since I've last seen her." Rossi smiles at me comfortingly.

"You've got to be strong San, you two are meant together and work this out." Rossi tells me and I lean into Quinn nodding sadly.

"Come on lets watch movies to get her mind of it." Kurt says turning the TV on which is on some channel and I see people talking.

"Wait up Kurt I want to hear what there talking about." He turns it up and I hear see people on a red carpet posing and taking pictures.

**"_I'm here at the world wide press tour with the Spring Awakening Reunion tour, here is what some of the cast had to say to me_."** One of the reporters said.

We all see a woman come up to the reporter talking about how she felt so good to be back on the stage with all her old cast members then it switched to somebody else and my eyes widen when I saw that the next person was Rachel herself looking so different. Her long brunette hair was curly but with a redish color to it, She looked like she was a little tan and she had alot more curves to her that suddently grew over the summer. Her breast even grew more and she had on the most hottest light blue dress I've ever seen her wear. It was skintight short showing off those curves and her ass which looked big. She on white heels that made her look tall and her makeup was gorgeous.

**_"So Miss Rachel Berry, how was the tour for you?"_ **The reporter asked her as she smiled brightly looking hot and more mature looking.

**_"Oh my god Rick, this tour was wonderful and it felt so great to see my old friends, I loved playing Wendla so now that it was over! I feel like I can focus on my Senior year of high school before making my way back here."_** She tells him grinning.

**_"I also heard that you filmed some scenes for a movie while you were here? is that true or was that a rumor?" _**We all stared at each other.

**_"Yes Rick I did actually film a couple of scenes for a movie that I can't tell you about yet but it's going to come out next year." _**She tells him.

**_"How was it like pretending to be having sex on stage where little kids where in the crowed? _**She starts laughing.

"_**Well like you said it was pretending and it was showing how great of actress I can be! I know that their is going to be comments but it's the price to pay for being so famous Rick! I can't help who wrote the musical I just play the character they give me**_." She tells him.

"So before you go talk to your fans and take pictures! everybody in the world wants to know are you single?" Rachel looks a him smiling.

"**_Sorry everybody I am not single, I have a lovely girlfriend who I've been with for almost a year now, Santana Lopez is her name so if your watching this sweetie I love you and I can't wait to see you_."** She grins telling him before waving goodbye.

She just told the whole world that I was her girlfriend and that she loved me. I feel a little better.

"Wow she looks beautiful and I'm loving the summer tan she's got." Kurt says staring at the screen.

"See San, she still loves you otherwise she wouldn't have said that in front of the whole world." I nod staring at Jasper surprised that she was being okay with this.

**In New York.**

Rachel was so glad to be done with press tour party since she was done with the musical as of yesterday. She made plans with Remy and Jesse tomorrow before her flight on Monday and on Sunday she was supposed to be spending time with Shelby. She walked into Shelby's apartment tiredly with her feet killing her from the heels she was wearing.

"How was the press tour and after party?" She jumped hearing Shelby's tired voice.

"Long and tiring but I had fun and I got to dance a little with my friends! what are you still doing up?" Rachel asked slipping her heels off.

"I was worried when you didn't come home at 12:30 so I stayed up, Rachel it's 3:20 in the morning and your only 17." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I know Shelby but my friends leave tonight and tomorrow I'm spending time with Jesse and Remy! I promise not to be late again." Shelby nods.

"Alright I know it's still summer and I'll let it slide, I'm tired and I'm your tired too." Rachel just nods and goes to the guest room she's been staying in and closed the door behind her. Shelby sighs tiredly and goes to her own room wishing Rachel would open up to her more.

The next day Rachel spends the whole day with Remy and Jesse and they just talked more about old times then they go bowling until it's time for them to say goodbye.

Rachel goes back Shelby's apartment to start packing up some of her stuff. "Did you have fun with your friends?" Rachel nods yawning a little.

"Yeah I did and I promised that I would keep in touch with them from now on because I missed hearing from them." Rachel tells her smiling.

"That's good and Rachel I'm really glad we got to get to know each other alot more these couple of weeks." Shelby tells her.

Rachel walked over to Shelby and wrapped her arms around hugging her,Shelby smiled hugging her back loving this moment.

"I'm glad I gave you a chance too, I guess I really needed this summer to give you a chance." Shelby smiled pulling away slowly.

"Your beautiful Rachel and you are like me in so many ways! I really do love you and I hope you and your sisters can give me the time to really see that I'm not planning on going anywhere." Rachel nods.

"I know your not and I'm sorry for giving you a hard time but you have to understand how hard it was for us to find out that you were alive." Shelby nods.

"Let's just be happy that were together now just talking and really getting to know each other." Shelby grabbed her hand.

"Thank you so much for being with me this summer." Rachel whispers squeezing her hand. They both hug each other again.

**Find out what happens next and tomorrow I'm going on my trip so you just might get chapters when I get back.**


	85. Chapter 85 Rachel Returns

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**I brought my laptop on the trip again so enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Berry House.<strong>

Santana was sitting up was wide awake in Rachel's bedroom where she's been sleeping since she's been back from California and Quinn and Catalina took Santana's room. Mercedes and Kurt were in different guest rooms of the house while the Berry sisters had there own room. Rachel's,Jasper's,Rossi's and Arilyn's dads were at the airport picking up her girlfriend.

Santana lies back down still wide awake,she was nervous big time because what if Rachel kicked her out or they get into a fight that ending in them breaking up. Sleep would take her mind of the bad things she was thinking about.

Rachel Berry slowly opened her bedroom door and walked into the room with both of her suitcases. She closed the door locking it behind her. She turned around to see her girlfriend Santana sleeping peacefully in her bed and she looked cute. They needed to talk about what happened between while she was in New York but for now cuddling up to each other would make her feel better.

Rachel took off her heels since she wore some jean shorts and light blue halter top. She changed out of these clothes and walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of her old cheerio shorts and slipped on. She top off her top and put on a bra before on her tank top. She pulled her long curly hair into a messy pony tail.

Santana shifts her body in the bed a little with her eyes still closed. not knowing that her girlfriend was in the room. Rach walked over to the bed and gently pulls the covers and sheets back! climbing into the bed putting the covers over her body and falls asleep against Santana's body.

* * *

><p>Santana stirs in her sleep,shifting her body over and snaked her arms around something. She frowned for a second. That wasn't there before? was it?<p>

San opened her eyes slowly. She gasped softly! seeing the person she's been lost without laying next to her was a dream come true.

"Rachel?" Santana whispers hopefully. She felt Rachel shiver against her body.

"Hmm?" She mumbled half asleep not moving from her spot in the bed. Santana smiled to see that she wasn't dreaming. _Her_ Rae was back from New York.

"I'm sorry for-." Rachel fluttered her eyes open now slightly awake.

"Not_ now_. hold me and sleep." She demanded tiredly now, snuggling up to her lover.

Santana knew they had to talk but being in each others arms. Was the way to go right now. She pulled her close and held her.

**An Hour Later.**

Both Santana and Rachel were awake unpacking Rachel's things. Santana couldn't help but stare at Rachel as she talked about her summer program and the-reunion tour. Santana talked to her more about her time in California. Rachel smiled at her saying that her and Shelby were bonding.

"I really am sorry for not trusting you,blaming you for this summer and ignoring your calls." Rachel nods yawning.

"I didn't plan on staying for two more weeks! they threw me off not just you! I stared at your pictures of us and some of just you." San nods sadly.

"Amaris,Alyssa, Sage and Jesse kept telling me that you loved me and we would work everything out! struggling was hard to being away from you."

Santana crawled over to her and held her running her hands up and down her hips.

"I know, we struggle together because our love is pure and strong! thats why this relationship is a partnership." Rachel hides her face in her neck.

"I don't want to talk anymore about it until later." Rachel mumbled against her neck sighing.

"Okay baby, I just want us to be okay." Santana whispers kissing her temple.

**Find out what happens next.**


	86. Chapter 86 Finally TalkingMaking Up

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**I'm back from my trip.**

* * *

><p><strong>With The Group.<strong>

Quinn sat on the couch in the Berry House, glancing back and forth between her major crush Rachel Berry who she's been going crazy for since her break up with Brittany the first time. But now there was a different Berry sibling that she had her eyes on. When she first saw Jasper Berry, she was in awe at how stunningly gorgeous the dirty blonde haired girl was with have pale skin, grayish blue eyes and a very skinny yet petite body. She was nothing like any of the girls at McKinley High and she was happy to hear that she had the same accent as Rachel,Rossi,Arilyn and Catalina. But Jasper's accent was stronger then Arilyn's and Rossi but it matched Rachel's and Catalina's.

Jasper was something totally different to her. Sure she was going to be a Junior at McKinley High but so what? lots people date people who are in high younger then them, it wouldn't make a difference if she dated a Junior. She didn't know if Jasper was single or not or if she was into girls.

"The Berry Triplets we have a request to ask." Quinn heard Mercedes say, snapping her out her thoughts to look at them.

"What do you guys want?" Rossi asked staring at Mercedes. Quinn knew what they were asking the triplets to do and grins spoke up.

"We want you three to sing a song in Japanese because we don't believe you can actually sing." Quinn said.

"Do you want the whole song to be in Japanese with a little a little bit of English or most the song be in English with a little bit of Japanese?" Rachel asked.

"The first one." Santana and Catalina said at the same time before triplets stare at them before getting up ready to show them how wrong they are.

Arilyn gets the music they needed and the girls take their places in the living room and Arilyn pressed play on her iphone and the girls start dancing while singing.

**The Triplets.**

_ La la la la la la  
>La la la la la la<br>La la la la la la  
>(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Do it)<br>La la la la la la  
>La la la la la la<br>La la la la la la_

**Arilyn.**

_Eontteut gwaenchanne nae nune jom deureoone_

**Rossi.**

_Nune ttuine saljjak jogeum gwansimi gane_

**Rachel.**

_Ttokttak ttokttak sigyeman jakkujakku heulleoga  
>Heulkki teulkkit siseonman jakkujakku neol hyanghae<em>

Santana stared at her girlfriend in awe as Rachel smirked at her while singing in perfect Japanese. San was so turned on by her woman's dancing and singing.

**Rossi with Rachel.**

_Banggeut banggeut misoman useumgeuman heulligo_  
><em>Ijen ijen yeogilbwa Hey!<em>

**The Triplets.**

_Hey geogi geogi mister  
>Yeogil jom bwabwa mister<br>Geurae baro na mister  
>Naeapeuro wa mister<br>(La la la la la la)_

_Hey yeogi mister_  
><em>Ijen nal bwaba mister<em>  
><em>Hancham baraesseo mister<em>  
><em>Ireumi mwoya mister<em>  
><em>(La la la la la la)<em>

_La la la la la la  
>La la la la la la<br>La la la la la la  
>(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Do it)<br>[All] La la la la la la  
>La la la la la la<br>La la la la la la_

_Mister hey mister_

The triplets were doing their dance smirking at the group as they sing and both Quinn and Santana can't take their eyes off Rachel as she danced to the beat. The group stared at them shocked that they really knew how to sing in Japanese! The triplets get in line shaking their hips smirking at the group. Rossi sings her part next smirking at Mercedes and Kurt.

**Rossi.**

_ Eontteut nal boneun siseoni ta majuchine_

**Rachel and Arilyn.**

_Siseoni majuchin sungan gaseumi teojildeutae)_

**Arilyn.**

_Mame deune jakku jogeum gwagamhaejine_

**Rachel.**

_Kongdak kongdak gaseumman jakkujakku ttwieo nan  
>Ssolgit ssolgit gwitgaman jakkujakku neol hyanghae<em>

**Rossi with Arilyn.**

_ Banggeutbanggeut misoman useumkkeute nalligo_  
><em>Ijen ijen yeogilbwa Hey!<em>

Jasper stared at her older sisters in awe. She had no idea they could speak or sing in Japanese.

**The Triplets.**

_Hey geogi geogi mister  
>Yeogil jom bwabwa mister<br>Geurae baro na mister  
>Naeapeuro wa mister<br>(La la la la la la)_

_Hey yeogi mister_  
><em>Ijen nal bwaba mister<em>  
><em>Hancham baraesseo mister<em>  
><em>Ireumi mwoya mister<em>  
><em>(La la la la la la)<em>

_La la la la la la_  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>[All] La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>

_Hey!_

Kurt and Mercedes were very jealous of their triplet best friends because not only did they had amazing accent but they spoke and sang in different langages and they could get as many solos in Glee club if they talked to Mr. Shue.

**The Triplets.**

_Hey geogi geogi mister  
>Yeogil jom bwabwa mister<br>Geurae baro na mister  
>Naeapeuro wa mister<br>(La la la la la la)_

_Hey yeogi mister_  
><em>Ijen nal bwaba mister<em>  
><em>Hancham baraesseo mister<em>  
><em>Ireumi mwoya mister<em>

_Hey geogi geogi mister_  
><em>Yeogil jom bwabwa mister<em>  
><em>Nuneul matchwobwa mister<em>  
><em>Sujubeo malgo mister<em>  
><em>(La la la la la la)<em>

_Hey yeogi mister (Rossi..oh)_  
><em>Niga gunggeumhan mister<em>  
><em>Mwodeun malhaebwa mister<em>  
><em>Eodiseo wanni mister<em>  
><em>(La la la la la la)<em>

**Rachel...**_ Hey mister_

_[All] La la la la la la_  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Boom it<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>

**Arilyn..**_Hey mister _

The girls pose when they finish their song smirking at the group who had their mouths open. Rachel grins at her sisters before sitting back down next to Kurt and they start talking wihle Santana frowns watching her girlfriend once again ignore her and focus on their friends. She hated that they could hardly look at each other without it being awkward.

"Still don't believe us guys?" Arilyn said smirking at her friends. They all say that they believe them.

"Good now Rachie I just want to say that I'm loving this new makeover you got but since when did you get curves and breast like that?" Rossi said roaming her older twin sisters new summer body and was amazed at how different she looked leaving for New York and coming back.

Rachel stared down at her body and saw that her breast did seem bigger and her waist did seem to have more curves to her but she thought she was always that way.

"It's from all the dancing and trainning I did in New York I guess." Santana could tell her baby worked out by the way her ass felt against her fingers when they were sleeping before.

"Well it did you some good because you are even more smoking hot." Santana admits smirking at her woman. Rachel smiled slightly at the comment.

"I didn't get this way just for you Santana! but I just want to look good and healthy! excuse me for a second." Rachel gets up and walks upstairs.

"Go talk to her Santana, you two need to talk alone no matter how long it takes." Kurt said giving her a you can get through this look.

**With Rachel and Santana. **

Santana walked into Rachel's room slowly and saw that her girlfriend was laying down on the bed facing her. Santana closed the door and locked it, before making her way over to the bed.

"Baby are you ready to talk this out?" Santana said climbing on the bed. Rachel looked at her with a tear falling down her face. Santana wiped it away.

"I guess it's time to talk." Rachel muttered before moving closer to her nuzzling into her neck as she felt Santana hold her

"I'm sorry for not believing you about Genesis kissing you! I should have believed you." Rachel just nods.

"Yes you should have but I'm tired of hearing sorry from you! next time just understand that I didn't like it and Geneis is not my type." She murmured against her neck. Santana sighs but keeps her arms gently around her lover.

"I saw her facebook page Rae, she wanted me to add her as friend and I saw how gorgeous she was! I wouldn't blame you if cheated on me with her." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Did you want me to cheat on you with Genesis, Santana Camilla Lopez? I thought you loved and trusted me?" Santana sighs pulling away.

"Hell no I didn't want you cheating on me with her but you were close to cheating." Rachel scuffs glaring at her.

"I'm not the_ old_ you okay! I don't be with somebody and get bored easy then more on to the next person." Santana looked at her.

"Why are we fighting? were supposed to be working out our relationship not tearing it apart." Rachel looked at her biting her lip to calm down.

"Your the one to accuse me of cheating when I told you that Genesis kissed me not the other way around, I slapped her and kicked her out of my dorm room_."_ Rachel spats.

"I'm sorry for accusing you baby! can't we just go back to being in love again?" She asked desperately. Rachel looked at her and climbed onto her lap staying there.

"We never stopped being in love Sanny bear! I just bloody hate fighting with you." Rachel responded.

"I feel the same way baby! this fighting is getting us nowhere to making our love stronger." Rachel nods sadly.

"All I know is that being away from you for two and a half months is way too long for both of us." Both girls nod laughing softly.

Santana laughs softly agreeing with Rachel big time. Being away this long was a nightmare for her even when Rae was in a coma it wasn't was as worse as being away from each other for two months and a half but at time Rachel was struggling to live.

Rachel's phone starts ringing and she saw that Genesis was calling her and showed Santana who wanted to pick it up but Rachel said that she doesn't matter and pressed ignore on her phone.

"Why is that bitch you calling for?" Rachel gives her a look to drop it.

"San, I don't know why she's calling but I pressed ignore so don't worry about it." Santana stared at her and sighs.

"Fine but if she calls again then I'm going to speak to her about messing with our relationship." Santana tells her strongly.

"Baby." She cooed getting her to not worry about Genesis Tyler who means nothing to her.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Were going to be okay right?" Rachel whispers in her ear making Santana blush aswell as calm down and she nuzzled her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Were going to be more then okay! like I said in New York, we going to get through this because I love you and you love me." Rachel nods placing soft kissing on her lovers neck, Santana moans missing the touch of her girlfriend's lips against her body.

"Can we stay like this for the rest of our lives just you and me?" Santana said hopefully. Rachel looks inot her eyes nodding.

"As long as your with me I'm happy! but can I kiss you now?" Santana shook her head.

"Get out of the bed and go outside of the room closing the door." Rachel pouts staring at her.

"Why should I? I'm comfortable right here in your arms." Santana grins pressing her lips against Rachel's temple.

"Were going to start over,starting with you acting like she just got back from New York and surprising me." Rachel grins and gets out of her arms leaving the room and closes the door behind her.

Santana pretends she's looking at something on her phone when the door suddently opens making her look up, to see her girlfriend Rachel standing there smirking at her closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god baby your back?" Santana squealed! she jumps up off the bed excitedly and picked her girlfriend up making Rachel laugh squealing and they get on the bed laughing and pressed their lips against each other sharing a passionate overdue long kiss.

Rachel closed her eyes missing this so much, Her lips against Santana's was like heaven to her lips. She felt Santana lace her fingers with hers.

"I missed you so much." She murmured against her lovers lips before pulling awayy.

"I missed you too, now wasn't that better?" Santana said grinning at her. Rachel laughs nodding and goes back to kissing her lover smirking when she felt Santana squeezing her ass as they kept making out. Oh yeah they weren't going to be down with their friends anytime soon.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Mister by a group called Kara.**


	87. Chapter 87 A Day At The Mall

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A week Before School Start.<strong>

Mercedes,Catalina and Kurt were asked to come home until school starts but they could still hang out with their friends, so it was back to the Berry sisters, Quinn and Santana. Quinn's mom was still out of town for work so she was still staying at the Berry's but she was now in the guest room and not Santana's room.

Quinn and Jasper were getting to know each other more and they really liked each other so they were now on a duble date with Santana and Rachel at the mall while Arilyn and Rossi went to their boyfriends house.

"So do you have a problem with your sister and Quinn dating each other if they ever get together?" Santana asked holding onto her girlfriend's hand as they walked around the mall while Jasper and Quinn were at the foodcourt.

"I have no problem with Jasper and Quinn dating each other! I just don't want my sister anywhear near your lips." Santana laughs pulling her close.

"Trust me I don't want both girls anywhere near our lips, were perfect for each other." Rachel grins about to kiss her lover when she was pushed to the ground and Santana was pushed with her.

"Hey watch where your going asshole." Santana snapped at the person and both girls look up see a very surprised and pouting Brittany standing there.

"I'm so sorry Santana and Rachel, I was running from somebody." Brittany says feeling bad and helped both girls up.

"Are you alright honey?" Santana asked concerned for her girlfriend to see if she hurt anything but she seemed fine.

"I'm fine sweetie but who were you running away from Brittany?" Brittany points to the girl running towards them with a huge grin on her face.

"There you are Buttercup, it's your turn to be your silly self." The girl says in an annoying high yet raspy voice. Rachel and Santana at the girl as she grabbed onto Brittany's arm grinning before she noticed the two of them.

"Oh hello who are your friends buttercup?" Brittany grins at her new girlfriend and points to her ex girlfriend and her girlfriend.

"This is my old girlfriend Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Rachel Berry! girls this is my girlfriend of two months and a half Sugar Motta." Both girls nod.

"Nice to meet you Sugar, that's a cute name is that your real name?" Rachel asked holding onto Santana's hand. Sugar beams nodding.

"Yup, when my daddy saw me for the first time he was hungry and thought about sugarcookies so he and my mother named me Sugar Isabella Motta." They nod.

"Why don't we hang out, I just saw Quinn and some long haired dirty blonde girl sitting close together looking like they were about to kiss each other! is that her girlfriend?"

Brittany asked curiously. Rachel and Santana had no clue what Jasper's and Quinn's status was when it came to being together but they seemed happy.

"Not really, their just going on dates, that girl is my younger sister Jasper." Sugar frowns in confusion because Jasper didn't look anything like Rachel.

"Is she your step sister or something because you look nothing alike, that's odd because she's way pretty then you and you have a slightly big nose that people can crack nots on, sorry I have Asperger syndrome so I can say anything I want without actually making people yell at me! sorry if I insulted you." Sugar says sincerely.

"I don't give a shit if you have a Aspergers, Sugar Motta! nobody talks to my girlfriend like that." Santana spats glaring at Brittany's new girlfriend.

"She didn't mean anything by it girls, Sugar please tell them that you didn't mean anything by it?" Sugar frowns feeling bad.

"I'm really sorry for the comment, it was rude of me and I was really hoping we all could be friends." Rachel looked at Sugar and knew she was being truthful.

"I hope we can be friends too Sugar! Anyways my dads adopted Jasper before we moved to Ohio but she stayed in England at a Boarding school but she's going to be at McKinley in the fall."

Brittany and Sugar nod finally understanding everything and Brittany says that she will see them at school and Sugar was going to be a Junior at McKinley.

"Cool my sister will be in the same grade as you Sugar." Sugar grins squealing.

"That's so exciting to hear, I hope to be best friends with her and I'm joining Glee club aswell." Santana and Rachel stared at Sugar wondering if she could sing.

"Can you even sing Sugar?" Santana asked the new girl in Brittany's life.

"Sure can have been taking singing lession since I was little. do you want to hear me now?" Sugar says cheerfully.

"No that's fine, we can hear you when school starts." Sugar nods understanding and grabbed onto her girlfriend's hand.

"See you girls around, come on Sugarcookie." Sugar giggles flirtingly at Brittany and both girls walk off giggling and holding each other's hand.

"Oh my god baby! I can seriously say that Brittany Pierce has found her perfect match in life." Rachel nods agreeing with San.

"I know she was totally clueless when she thought my sister was my step sister." Santana nods laughing.

"Do you think she might be a good fit for the New Directions?" Santana asked.

"I'm not sure she even has an singing voice but Brittany seems to really like her." Rachel tells her and they keep on walking.

**With Jasper and Quinn.**

Jasper was staring at the gorgeous blonde girl withn dark hazel green eyes in front of her as they finished their lunch. Rachel and Santana walked off awhile ago after finishing their lunch.

"So that was your ex girlfriend and her airhead girlfriend?" Quinn nods laughing at the thought of Brittany with Sugar Motta together.

"Yeah they are perfect for each other." Jasper leans forward taking Quinn's soft hand in hers.

"Yeah they seemed that way and so do Santana and Rachel but lets talk about making you and I that way." Quinn blushes looking away.

"Don't be shy with me Fabray, you know you want me and you just know that I want you too." Jasper says smirking. Quinn liked how Jasper was flirty and had a wit to her unlike when Brittany and her were together.

"You seriously don't care that I'm older then you and might not be with you when I graduate?" Jasper shook her head.

"We haven't started school yet babes, I want you now so lets focus on that now." Jasper says kissing her hand.

"I really like you Jasper and I'm having fun with you." Jasper smiles moving her chair closer to her.

"Then be my girlfriend Quinn Fabray, let me show you that I'm what you need." Quinn had to really think about it.

"Please just give me some more time." Jasper sighs but nods giving her a fake smile.

"Take all the time in the world Quinn." Quinn could hear the hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Jasper it's not that I don't want to be with you it's just that I want to get to know you more before we just rushed into a relationship." Jasper got it.

"I understand Quinn, I think getting to know each other is the best anyways." Quinn was really glad she understood.

"So you were after my sister while I was after her girlfriend huh? what a crazy world we live in." Quinn laughs nodding. It was a crazy world they were living in.

"Do you still have feelings for Rach now or am I all you think about?" Jasper asked jokingly. Quinn shook her head no and blushed.

" I absolutely don't have feelings for Rae anymore! you are more on my mind these days and I can't believe were going to be at school together." Jasper nods.

"You couldn't have picked a better girl to spend your senior year with! your on my mind too!" Quinn laughed at how Silly Jasper was with her.

"Don't laugh at me gorgeous! anyways I thinking about dying my hair what color should I have it?" Quinn liked Jasper's long dirty blonde hair but if Jasper wanted to change it then why not make it darker to bring out her gorgeous face.

"You would look sexy with jet black hair." Jasper wrinkled her tiny adorable nose and frowned. Jet black? like Santana's? no way in Jaspers mind.

"Are you serious Quinn? Jet black hair like Santana's eww." Quinn laughed.

"Why not have it light red with blonde high lights?" Jasper wasn't sure about that color but if Quinn wanted her hair that way then why not make her future girlfriend happy.

"Maybe I should just stick to my natural hair color and just cut it." Quinn shook her hair slapping her hand.

"No baby, don't cut your naturally long! if you want to change your hair color then we will go to the salon and let them decide." Jasper smiled hearing that Quinn called her baby but decided now to say anything to her about that right now.

"Why don't we just get your hair down at the hair salon I saw when we walked in here." Jasper grayish blue eyes brighten and she nodded.

"See this why your great for me." Quinn shook her head smiling and tehy both get up throwing their trash and go to the salon and one of the girls that worked talked to the girls and Jasper said that she wanted to changed her hair color up. They asked if she wanted to cut it all and she shook her head no.

"I'll be right over here Jasper." Quinn says kissing her cheek before sitting down as he potentional new girlfriend gets her hair done.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana were in a store sharing a few kisses when somebody cleared their throat and both girls pulled away and saw Quinn and Jasper standing there.<p>

"Oh my god Jasper?" The couple said seeing that Jasper no longer had long dirty blonde hair, she had long dark red hair with blonde highlights.

"Do you like my hair?" Both girls nod really liking it and touched it seeing that it was really red and Jasper grinned at Quinn who smiled back.

"I love it because it almost matches mine." Rachel says grinning at her younger sister.

"Are you two dating now?" Santana asked seeing their hands interlaced together.

"Were just getting to know each other more. can we go now?" Quinn asked since Rachel drove.

"Alright snippy!" Rachel joked.

Quinn glared playfully at her besfriend and growled.

"Watch the joking Fabray." Santana says pulling Rae close, kissing her baby's lips and both Quinn and Jasper roll their eyes fake gagging at the cute almost a year together couple.

"Get a fucking room and I don't mean a dressing room." Jasper spats.

"Okay maybe we will when we get home." Santana teased.

"Don't start San, let's go before I smack you." Quinn says glaring at her friend.

All girls looked around the mall a few more times and get a few things for the first day of school on Monday then go home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	88. Chapter 88 First Day Back Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Day Of School.<strong>

Rossi and Arilyn changed up their hairstyles before school started. Rossi's hair was no longer long light brown with blonde highlights. Her hair was dark brown all the way and Arilyn's hair was still short but it was a lighter blonde with black tips. The Berry triplets were all tanned and Jasper still had pale skin.

Quinn went back home when her mom came back and her and Jasper's relationship was still going good and they still going on dates. It was just a good thing.

Rachel walked downstairs first wearing short navy blue shorts. On the top she had on a white and red striped v neck top that showed a little cleavage and a little bit of her flat yet curvy stomach. She wore dark blue knee socks with red heeled boots. Her long newly refreshed redish brunette hair was down in curls and her bangs were in her face like always. She had on a very subtle smokey eye makeup and her lips were bright red with lipstick.

She walked into the kitchen with her school bag and smiled at her dads.

"Good morning Dad and Daddy." The Berry men stared at their oldest daughter on her first day of her Senior year and were very surprised at what they saw.

"Rachel sweetie what are you wearing on your first day of Senior year?" Leroy Berry asked, staring at his daughters interesting outfit.

"I'm wearing clothes Daddy, you don't like them?" Rachel said pouting. Hiram gave his husband a don't buy that look.

"There very cute sweetie but what happened to the clothes that you were going to wear from my Summer to Fall line?" Rachel smiled at her daddy.

"Daddy I got these clothes from my trip in New York with Sage,Alyssa and Amaris! there cute and I promise that will wear them some other day." She tells them before getting her Vegan breakfast.

Santana walked down a few minutes later wearing a form fitting red mini skirt with a navy blue v neck top that showed off her great figure with navy blue heeled boots.

Her jet black hair was down in subtle curls and she had very light makeup with red lipstick.

"Good morning Hiram and Leroy." Santana says smiling. They noticed that she was matching Rachel.

"Oh so your that couple now that wears matching clothes?" Hiram asked chuckling. Both girls smirked at the men and nodded.

"It's our Senior and were not going to be Cheerios anymore so why not show everybody that were a banging couple that matches together?" Santana says making Rachel smile as she ate her food. Santana grabbed her plate and sat down with her baby who grabbed her hand.

"Good morning baby, beautiful as always." Santana says pecking her baby's lips. Rachel grins, not caring that her lipstick was going to get messed up.

"Aww isn't my baby just so perfect?" Rachel says giggling and they shared another kiss before finishing their breakfast.

Rossi,Jasper and Arilyn come down a few minutes later all wearing jean mini skirts with with different colored v neck tops and different colored heeled boots on.

"God what are you girls into being sisters this year?" All the Berry sisters nodded before going back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana pulled up to Mckinley in Rachel's red Ferrari. Jasper got a ride from her dads because they needed to sign her in since she was new to McKinley but she was going to get a ride from Quinn or one of her older sisters. Arilyn and Rossi rode together in Rossi's black mustang.<p>

"Hey baby are you ready for the first day of our last year of high school?" Rachel asked as she got out of the car with Santana who locked the car for her boo.

"You know it and next year were going to be in New York following our dreams." Rachel grins taking her lover's hand. They walk into the school and everybody stared at them like they were new to the school. Kurt and Mercedes rushed up to them and hug them.

"Oh my god you two are that kind of couple now?" Kurt asked squealing so happy to see how cute they looked.

"Yeah got a problem with that Hummel?" Santana asked pulling Rachel close to her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Baby don't get that way, remeber there our friends." Rachel whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Sorry guys, yes were going to be that couple." Santana tells them and they laugh and talk to each other.

Quinn and Jasper walked up to them with their hands laced together.

"Hey gang." Quinn says staring at the couple and couldn't believe they were actually matching a little.

"Wow first Rossi,Arilyn and Jasper are matching and now you two are matching?" Rachel and Santana nods smiling.

"Yup we have something planned for Glee club to sing and the other girls are helping us out." Quinn now understands.

"Well I can't wait to see it." The group talk for awhile before going to their lockers.

* * *

><p>For the morning Rachel and Santana were so happy that they most of their classes together. It was time for lunch and the whole glee club but Bittany were sitting together.<p>

"Did you guys see the girl that was hanging all over Brittany?" Kurt said taking a bite of his lunch. Brittany was back on the Cheerios and Co. Captain with Becky.

"Yeah me,Jasper,Rach and Q saw them at the mall when Brittany knocked us down from running." Santana says feeding Rachel a grape.

"Who is she?" Artie asked wanting to know because he found that girl very cute.

"Not going to happen Artie! that's Brittany's new airhead girlfriend." Quinn tells him. Artie nods hating that girls seem to be with him then go for other girls.

"What do you girls have planned for Glee club?" They smirked say that they will have to see.

Rachel said that she had to go to bathroom and she will be right back. The others start talking while Rachel went to the bathroom and did her thing then came out when she was done and started to wash her hands.

"Hey there Rachel." Rachel turned her head to see Genesis Tyler standing there staring at her shyly. Rachel froze staring at her.

"Wh-What are you doing here Genesis?" Rachel asked still frozen in her spot.

"I told you when we were friends that I was spending my Senior year here with my mom! She put me here instead of Carmel." Rachel stared at her shocked.

Genesis smirked at her and walked closer to her and placed her hand on her hair moving a little behind her ear. Rachel froze feeling Genesis breath on her neck.

"You look sexy Rachel! I can't wait see you at Glee club practice." Genesis pulls away before walking out of the room.

**Find out what happens next.**


	89. Chapter 89 First Day Back Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

Why the hell is she here? she's creeping me out with the phone calls, text messages and now she shows up at my school? I need to get to Santana fast.

I walk out of the bathroom and rush to the lunch room and I saw my friends still talking and Santana was with them. I rush up to them and get on Santana's lap shaking in fear.

"Baby what's wrong?" I shook my head freaking out and she pulls me up and we leave the lunch room holding hands.

"Rachel calm down and talk to me." I shook in her arms and take a deep breath.

"She's stalking me." I whispered still shaking and looked at her in the eyes. Santana stares at me confused.

"Rae who is stalking you?" I had to tell her or she would bug me all day if I didn't tell her.

"Genesis is here and she came onto me in the bathroom saying that I looked sexy and that she would see me in Glee club practice while placing with my hair with a smirk on her face! She's scaring me and I don't feel safe being around her."

I saw the bitterness in my girlfriend's black eyes and I placed a hand on her arm making her relax.

"Why is that girl here?" I heard her mutter against my neck.

"Her mom lives here in Ohio while her dad lives in New York and I guess she's starting her Senior year here instead of Carmel." I leaned against her.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let her go anywhere near you again." I smiled snuggling up to her. The bell rang which meant that lunch was over and I wasn't so hungry anyways so we both got up and walked into the lunch room and grabbed our stuff throwing our lunch out.

"Are you two okay?" Rossi asked us and I told her yes before she walks off with Noah and Arilyn walks off with Finn.

"Rae are you sure your going to be alright?" I looked at my girlfriend and nodded still unsure but I knew that Santana was there for me.

"Yes now let's go to class and then we can get the girls together to go over the dance steps and the words one more time." Santana smiled at me and we leave for our classes since we didn't have this next class together.

**At Glee Club.**

The Group sat in the choir room at the first Glee club meeting of the year and Rachel saw Genesis flirting with Artie. Rachel knew she was up to no good.

"Alright I hope you all had a great summer! We have three new girls who want to join our group and then we have a treat from some of the members already!"

The group stared at Genesis and Sugar and clapped for them. Sugar says that she wants to go first and Brittany claps smiling at her girlfriend.

"Hi I'm Sugar Motta and I hope you like my song." The band starts and Sugar starts singing staring at the group.

**Sugar.**

_Ooh Ooh Ooh  
>I loved you, I loved you<br>With all that's in my power  
>I was used and abused<br>Til I was sweet and sour_

_I kissed you and kissed you_  
><em>And gave you all my sugar<em>  
><em>You knew that I'd be useless<em>  
><em>If I let you know what you were to me<em>  
><em>I thought it would be OK<em>  
><em>And we shared everything<em>  
><em>No way<em>

_And I told you, I told you  
>Oh I was such a sad case<br>You said you could save me  
>I'm doing the saving<br>Went to sleep with superhero  
>And woke up with villain<br>Killing, killing my love  
>Oh what happened?<br>Oh, no know what happened  
>You got me fighting<br>Like wonder woman _

Sugar starts singing the main part shocking the group because they were shocked that she actually sounded good.

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight_  
><em>Don't wear no ti-i-ights<em>  
><em>And I can't fly-y-y<em>  
><em>I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight<em>  
><em>Don't wear no ti-i-ights<em>  
><em>And I can't fly-y-y<em>  
><em>I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

Sugar grins singing the next part waving a little to Brittany who blushed the whole time as she sang.

_Oh no, Don't know happened._  
><em>Don't know happened.<em>  
><em>Don't know what happened.<em>

_I keep trying and trying_  
><em>To wrap my head around it<em>  
><em>Crying so, can't let no somebody see how I'm acting<em>  
><em>You hurt me, you hurt me<em>  
><em>I know not physically<em>  
><em>Ain't got no bumps and bruises<em>  
><em>To show people what you're doing to me<em>

_I thought it would be OK_  
><em>But you see I heard everything you said<em>  
><em>And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case<em>  
><em>You said you could save me<em>  
><em>I'm doing the saving<em>

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight_  
><em>Don't wear no ti-i-ights<em>  
><em>And I can't fly-y-y<em>  
><em>I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight<em>  
><em>Don't wear no ti-i-ights<em>  
><em>And I can't fly-y-y<em>  
><em>I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Oh no<em>

Santana's eyes widen when Sugar started rapping the next part then she finishes up the song.

_You got me_  
><em>Using all my kung fu tricks, tricks<em>  
><em>Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo<em>  
><em>1,2,3,4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, tae kwon do<em>  
><em>You know<em>  
><em>When you see that hand go chop<em>  
><em>Everything stops<em>  
><em>The flow so hot<em>  
><em>Like steam from a coffee pot<em>

_Rush hour, no traffic_  
><em>No jelly, just Jackie<em>  
><em>You acting like you stay behind<em>  
><em>Go read up on your classics<em>  
><em>You ol' fake-o wanna be superman<em>  
><em>Give Clark Kent back his glasses<em>  
><em>Man I hit you with the judo kick so fast<em>  
><em>You look back like what happened<em>

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight_  
><em>Don't wear no ti-i-ights<em>  
><em>And I can't fly-y-y<em>  
><em>I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight<em>  
><em>Don't wear no ti-i-ights<em>  
><em>And I can't fly-y-y<em>  
><em>I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight_  
><em>Don't wear no ti-i-ights<em>  
><em>And I can't fly-y-y<em>  
><em>I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I, I, I don't wanna fi-i-ight<em>  
><em>Don't wear no ti-i-ights<em>  
><em>And I can't fly-y-y<em>  
><em>I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

Sugar finishes grinning and sits back down next to Brittany who wrapped her arm around her. Jasper gets up with Arilyn,Rossi and Rachel and they stand behind her and pose waiting to start. "Hi I'm Jasper Berry and here is my song." Jasper tells the band to start holding a mic and the music starts and the sisters start dancing behind Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper.<strong>

_Dance_  
><em>Don't hold up the wall, come on<em>  
><em>You know you hear your song playing<em>  
><em>Move on the floor, lets go<em>

__Tonight it's all on you_  
><em>Where the music takes you within your body<em>  
><em>We're just getting started<em>  
><em>This party's calling your name, hey so<em>_

Jasper smiled at the group and danced to the beat with her sisters backing up as she sang.

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air_  
><em>Party like we don't have a care in the world<em>  
><em>Just let it take you there<em>  
><em>Let your heart beat the dance floor<em>  
><em>And go with the rhythm, rhythm<em>  
><em>You better move, move, move with the crowd<em>

_You better groove, groove_  
><em>Show 'em how you get down<em>  
><em>Just let it take you there<em>  
><em>Let your heart beat the dance floor<em>  
><em>And go with the rhythm, rhythm<em>  
><em>And move with the crowd<em>

The New Directions members and Genesis and Sugar were dancing to the beat loving the song. Mr. Shue liked Jasper.

_I_ _don't care, theres a reason why you're here,_

_Let the sound feel up your ear, til you lose control oh, oh_

_feel the move, the scene is set for two._

_The spotlight fills the room oh,_

_the drum kit makes the boom,boom,boom bo.._

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air _

_Party like we don't have a care in the world _

_Just let it take you there_

_ Let your heart beat the dance floor _

_And go with the rhythm, rhythm_

_You better move, move, move with the crowd_

_ You better groove, groove Show 'em how you get down_

_ Just let it take you there_

_ Let your heart beat the dance floor_

_ And go with the rhythm, rhythm_

_ And move with the crowd_

Jasper smirks at groups and does her next part doing the dance moves with her sisters and the group cheered for her and her sisters.

_Sing it with me all together_  
><em>Hand in hand let's all remember<em>  
><em>Move your body's what you came for<em>  
><em>Want to see you on the dance floor<em>  
><em>Sing it with me all together<em>  
><em>Hand in hand lets all remember<em>  
><em>Move your body's what you came for<em>  
><em>Want to see you on the dance floor<em>

_Tell the DJ turn it up_  
><em>Off the wall, move your feet, show it off<em>  
><em>Pop it, pop it, lock it, lock it<em>  
><em>Show me how you rock it, rock it<em>  
><em>Don't stop it, don't stop it, na na na na na na<em>

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air_  
><em>Party like we don't have a care in the world<em>  
><em>Just let it take you there<em>  
><em>Let your heart beat the dance floor<em>  
><em>And go with the rhythm, rhythm<em>  
><em>You better move, move, move with the crowd<em>  
><em>You better groove, groove<em>  
><em>Show 'em how you get down<em>  
><em>Just let it take you there<em>  
><em>Let your heart beat the dance floor<em>  
><em>And go with the rhythm, rhythm<em>  
><em>And move with the crowd<em>

Jasper finished up the song and hugged her sisters when she finished and they all sit down. Genesis stands up with Puck and she tells them her name and then the music starts.

**Genesis.**

_Any time the lights go off when I'm alone with you_  
><em> I've been doing plenty things I know I shouldn't do<em>  
><em> La la la la la tear them down<em>  
><em> Gimme love, gimme love, gimme love<em>  
><em> If I take it there with you<em>  
><em> You know we can't be friends<em>  
><em> Ain't no use in meeting you, even try to pretend<em>  
><em> Na na na na how I feel down down<em>  
><em> Gimme love, gimme love<em>

Genesis winks at Rachel as she sings the next part and Santana laced her fingers with Rachel glaring hard at Genesis.

_Say you want me_  
><em> Then I want you to, say you need me<em>  
><em> Then I need you to, just come say you miss me and never call back<em>  
><em> Where They Do That At?<em>  
><em> If you kiss me, I'mma queue for you<em>  
><em> Did you touch me? or did I touch you?<em>  
><em> Just come say you love me and never come back<em>  
><em> Where They Do That At?<em>

_Where They Do That At? (X4)_

_Just come say you miss me and never call back_  
><em> Where They Do That At?<em>

_Where They Do That At? (X4)_

_Just come say you love me and never come back_

Puck.

_Aw yeah yeah_  
><em>Wale<em>  
><em>They call me crazy<em>  
><em>Haters call me all the time <em>  
><em>Their ladies call me crazy<em>  
><em>Don't aye me <em>  
><em>Don't speak to me with the ruckus <em>  
><em>My facebook been on fire though<em>  
><em> So my black game be on tetris<em>  
><em> Where do that at?<em>  
><em> I say where I be<em>  
><em>We gettin' lot on whoever climbing that medical tree<em>  
><em>Easy to get them to love you <em>  
><em>It's hard to get them to leave<em>  
><em>Cause if you get them to scream <em>  
><em>They never lettin' you breathe<em>

Genesis smiles at Puck giving him the hint that he can sit and he sits down next to Rossi who was glaring at Genesis.

**Genesis.**

_If you kiss me, I'mma queue for you_  
><em> Did you touch me? or did I touch you?<em>  
><em> Just come say you miss me and never call back<em>  
><em> Where They Do That At?<em>  
><em> Keep it right there, don't you change a thing<em>  
><em> I'll be right here, when it's time to leave<em>  
><em> Just come say you love me and never come back<em>  
><em> Where They Do That At?<em>

_Where They Do That At? (X4)_

_Just come say you miss me and never call back_  
><em> Where They Do That At?<em>

_Where They Do That At? (X4)_

_Just come say you love me and never come back_

_Where They Do That At?_

_You know I love them when they're insecure type of guy_  
><em> But I just wanna be loved baby, loved right<em>

_I love you baby, if you love me_

_Where They Do That At? (X4)_  
><em>Just come say you miss me and never call back<em>  
><em> Where They Do That At?<em>

_Where They Do That At? (X4)_

_Just come say you love me and never come back_

_Where They Do That At?_

Rachel stiffens up when Genesis pressed her lips against Rachel's then slapped Santana in the face and that's when hell broke lose.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Super Hero by Cher Lloyed,Move With The Crowd by Cymphonique and Where They Do That At by Sabi.**


	90. Chapter 90 First Day Back Part 3

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Choir Room.<strong>

Santana shot right out of her chair and punched Genesis in the face for what happened.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SLAP ME AND KISS MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME _PUTA_." Genesis held her face shocked and grabbed Santana's hair pulling her to the floor and both girls started fighting.

Santana had Genesis pinned to the floor slapping her and Genesis kicked her in the rib.

"Not fun getting your ass kicked huh?" Aunty Snixs says as she gets pushed off to the ground and kicked in the stomach again.

"_You ain't shit to me puta_." Genesis says pulling her hair again before getting cut by something sharp.

"_Oww_." Santana snickers before pushing her against the piano and everybody is watching them in a trance.

"Your stalking ass better stay away from my woman before I call the cops on your ass." Genesis growled drop kicking Santana making everybody groan.

Santana feels the pain but gets back up and pushes Genesis to the ground and Rachel gets up trying to stop this fight but Genesis pushes her into the piano making both of them stop. Rachel screams in pain as her back kills her. Quinn and Jasper rushes up to her and help her to the nurse.

"MAIN OFFICE BOTH OF YOU." Mr. Shue yells shaking his head. They both limp to the main office and Berry men are called for Rachel and Santana while Genesis mom is called.

**With Mr. Figgins.**

Both girls have ice to their faces and Santana has one to her back and ribs. They listen to Mr. Figgins tells Genesis and her mom that she is suspened from McKinley for two weeks and will be in detention for physically hurting Rachel Berry for two months and is to write a 5 page essay on why fighting is wrong and she needs to stay away from Rachel and Santana and say sorry to both girls. Gloria nods glaring at her daughter and they both leave.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry Santana will be in after school detention for a month and will be at in school suspension for aweek! no Glee club practice for the week she's doing this and she will also will be writing a 5 page essay on why fighting is wrong." Santana sighs not believing this.

"Not a word Santana." Hiram says sternly. Santana keeps quiet hating this because not was she being punished but her relationship with Rachel might be over for fighting.

"Starting tomorrow Santana is to report to room 223 tomorrow morning and the teachers will hand her the school work and she will have lunch there." Both men nod.

"Thank Mr. Figgins, She's also grounded for a month for fighting! lets go Santana now." Santana nods getting up and Leroy grabbed her school bag and they leave.

Santana gets in the car and doesn't say a word. Rossi drives Rachel's car home with Jasper in the car and Arilyn was told to drive Rachel to the hospital where her dads will meet them since they want to look over Santana aswell.

They go to the hospital and Santana has a broken rip so she has it wrapped up and let it heel. Rachel has a broken right arm from falling and is to rest her back and have alot ice and heating bad on her back to making it heel.

Rachel wouldn't even look at Santana feeling so much pain and just wanted to sleep. Arilyn stayed with her all night.

Santana couldn't sleep because one she was in pain and two she missed Rachel talking to her and being next to her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	91. Chapter 91 Were Still Good,New Members?

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

Rachel woke up the next morning with only 4 hours asleep because she was in so much pain with a hurting back and broken right arm. Yesterday was a nightmare because not only was Genesis Tyler back in her life in a creepy way but seeing two girls fighting in the choir room was scary for her.

"Rae do you want me to help you with the showering?" She heard Arilyn's soft caring voice. She nods dragging her tired yet painful body out of bed. She had no clue how long she could take of this pain. She couldn't even look at Santana yesterday because she wanted to scream and yell at her for acting that way but at the same she wanted to kiss her for fighting for their relationship but it still scared her.

"Come on sis." Rachel held onto her sister as they go into the bathroom.

Santana felt the pain shot right through her side and sobs in pain as she walked downstairs dressed and ready for school. Rossi rushed to her with ice and pressed it against her ribs and she thanked her softly.

"Does your back still hurt San?" Santana shook her head because what hurt the most was her side where her fractured rib hurt. She has never felt this much pain in her life.

"Now you know not to take it that far huh?" Rossi said jokingly, making Santana glare at her.

"I did what I had to do to protect what's mine Rossi, I wasn't going to let that _girl_ steal my girlfriend." Rossi jumps a little.

"Calm down San,I was trying to make you smile a little." Santana sighs not meaning to snap at her future sister in law/best friend.

"Sorry I just didn't get that much sleep last night from the pain! and Rachel might break up with me over this." Rossi knows that Rachel never break up with Santana.

"Rossi can I talk to my girlfriend alone?" Rossi nods handing San the ice and walked back into the kitchen.

"Girlfriend? were still together?" Santana asked as Rachel and Arilyn walked down the stairs and Arilyn walked into the kitchen. Rachel frowned in confusion.

"Just because I hate what I saw yesterday between you and Genesis! doesn't mean our relationship is over Sanny." Santana smiled through her pain.

"I fought for our relationship Rae! I wasn't just going to let her kiss you right in front of me." Rachel nods walking closer to her and pressed the ice against her.

"I know you did baby but you girls took it too far by getting the girl you were fighting for hurt herself." Santana nods feeling stupid for it.

"I feel so stupid that your in pain with a broken arm and a bruised back! our relationship shouldn't be this physical unless where making love." Santana whispered.

"She is lucky that she wasn't killed because I don't want to spend my senior year with my better half in jail! what's going to happen to you and Genesis for this fight?" Santana frowns.

"Well Genesis is suspended from school for two weeks, she has detention for physically hurting you for two months and is to write a 5 page essay on why fighting is wrong and she needs to stay away from both of us and has to say sorry to us when she gets back." Rachel nods.

"And what's going on with you baby?" Santana sighs before speaking.

"I'm grounded for a month, I have to be in after school detention for a month and will be at in school suspension for aweek! no Glee club practice for the week I'm doing this susbension, I have to do all the work the teachers give me as I report to room 223 and I have to eat lunch there aswell." Rachel scrunched her nose.

"My dads grounded you? how are you feeling about that?" She nods sadly.

"I deserve it babe! I broke the rules of this house by fighting at school and I have to pay for it." Rachel walked closer to her and pressed her lips against her girlfriends.

"I'm not proud of what happened but I love you and only you." Rachel rested her head against her girlfriend's closing her eyes.

Hiram and Leroy walked out of the kitchen and stared at both girls seeing how much they can still be in love after what happened.

"They really do love each other deeply that Rachel doesn't even care that about the fact that Santana broke Rachel's no violence rule huh?" Hiram whispered.

"They are made for each other but San needs to know that Violence is wrong." Leroy tells his husband pecking his lips.

Rachel and Santana smile at each other lovingly before pulling away and they stare at the older men.

"I guess the couple that loves each other,suffers in pain together huh?" Hiram joked making the younger couple stare at him like he's not funny.

"That's not right even for you dad!" Rachel whined before helping Santana down the steps and into the kitchen.

"You know she use to find my jokes funny Leroy." Hiram said pouting to his husband.

"Yes sweetie I know but now all our daughters have others that find their own jokes funny and they aren't little anymore! hey Annabella is still our little one."

"When do you think is the right time to tell the girls that we adopted Annabella over the summer?" Hiram asked.

"We should tell them right now." Both men walk into the kitchen.

"Girls we need to talk to you about something very important." Both men said. All of the girls stare at them waiting.

"Were going to be adopting again, not that we don't love you Jasper but we want somebody younger." All their eyes widen.

"What? like who daddy and dad?" All four sisters say at the same time.

"Were adopting your cousin Annabella because her parents are going to be longer then they thought and it's for the best that we take on the role as her parents full term and your aunt and uncle already agreed to it so I hope your all excited when she comes back next week." They all love Annabella.

"Girls I thought you were happy having a big family?" Rachel stared at her dads happy that Annabella was being apart of their family more.

"We are we just don't want a brother." Rossi tells them before putting her plate in the sink.

"Maybe you would get one if Arilyn gets married to Finn or you get married to Noah." Both girls smirk at their dads just thinking about marrying their boyfriends.

Rachel and Santana frown slightly at the same time. Didn't they have the right to get married too? or have them be happy for each other when they did decide to take that step in their lives together?

"Were going to be late for school and it's only the second day." Rachel said grabbing her school bag and put it on her left shoulder.

She couldn't drive with a broken arm so Arilyn was driving her to school in her mustang. Santana had her own car that Berry men bought for her.

**At School.**

Rachel and Kurt were in Mrs. Pillsbury's office to talk about college applications. Sure Rachel had a spot on Broadway but she still wanted to go to school.

"So what colleges are you two thinking about?" They both grin at each other.

"Were hoping for Juilliard in New York." Emma loved how the bright students thought high but she found a great college thought would best fit them.

"That's wonderful but why not some college here in Ohio?" They both shook their heads.

"No were not playing it safe Ms. Pillsbury, we are meant to be in New York and on Broadway." Rachel tells her.

"Well look at this, its a great college called NYADA which stands for New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and I think you two would be perfect for it."

They both look at it and saw how great it sounded. Rachel loved the idea of going to this school next fall.

"Can I get one for Columbia University and NYU?" Kurt stared at Rachel confused because he thought they were going to college together.

"Sure always keep your eyes open for other great schools." She hands them to her and they both say goodbye and leave.

"What happened to us going to school together Rach?" Kurt asked his best friend.

"These two aren't for me Kurt, there for Santana." Kurt now understood and smiled at his best friend.

"You two are perfect for each other! I wish Blaine was here so I can be open with my lover." Rachel smiled at her best friend so happy he found somebody .

"We could totally douple date when Santana isn't grounded." Kurt still couldn't believe the fight that happened yesterday that ended Rachel with a broken arm.

"How is your arm anyways?" Rachel groans still not believing she has to wear this stupid thing.

"I'm walking on 4 hours of sleep Kurtie and I hate this thing and it's so uncomfortable." He looped his arm with her unbroken one and they walk to their next class.

"Aww poor Rachie,you can sleep after after Glee club practice." Rachel nods tiredly.

"I need to drop these off to San then I'll meet you at class." Kurt nods and walks off waving goodbye.

Rachel walked to room 223 and knocked on the door. The teacher stared at her.

"Hi Mrs. Rose but I'm supposed to drop these off to Santana, there from Ms. Pillsbury." Mrs. Rose said that she's got 5 minutes while she goes to the rest room.

Rachel nods and walked into the door and saw Santana writing these down. Rachel cleared her thoat making Santana look up surprised.

"Baby? what are you doing here?" Rachel hands her the college brochures and Santana takes them smiling brightly.

"You got these for me?" Rachel nods smiling and pecks her lips.

"I'll see you at home but I just wanted to say that I miss you and I love you." Santana smiles lovingly and pecks her lips quickly before Mrs. Rose comes back.

"I love you too now go before you late but first I want to sign your cast." Rachel grins at Santana puts a heart on her cast with her name and wrote I love you in the heart.

"Aww thats so cute baby, see you at home or late since you have Detention." Santana nods forgetting all about Detention.

"Yeah it will be later." Rachel pouts kissing her then waves goodbye with her things.

Santana sighs hating that she wasn't spending time with her girlfriend or friends! This was supposed to be her Senior year and she already hated it. She looked at her new New York college brochures and smiles. She put them in her folder and goes back to her math work.

**At Glee Club.**

Everybody but Sugar and Brittany were signing Rachel's pink cast before Mr. Shue walked in. Sugar sat in Brittany's lap pouting.

"Can't we sign Rachel's cast too Britts?" Sugar asked pouting. Brittany shook her head.

"Were not friends with Rachel and Santana would be on my case if she saw my name on her girlfriend's cast." Sugar frowned in confusion.

"I thought you and Santana were friends Buttercup?" Brittany only wished that was the truth but it's not.

"No we use to be until I messed everything up." Sugar nodded still confused then Mr. Shue walked in purple piano.

"Ohh you go that pianos my daddy sent you." Sugar jumps up loving that they were painted purple like she wanted.

"Mr. Shue what is with the purple Pianos?" Quinn asked with Jasper sitting comfortably on her lap.

"This weeks assignment is to get new members to join and since Santana is _Temporary_ out of New Directions and Genesis is no longer going to be at McKinley since her mother pulled her out and sent live with her dad in New York, we need new members."

"Mr. Shue we already have 17 members to make it to Sectionals with, how many do we need?" Brittany asked.

"Guys I know we have alot of members already but it would be great if others who like singing would like to join." They all groan.

"So Rachel,Rossi,Arilyn and Jasper are you going to do your song for us today or are you waiting until Santana comes back?" Rachel smiles.

"Actually I talked to Catalina,Quinn,Sugar,Brittany,Tina and Mercedes and they agreed to do the song with us when they know the words and we have the right clothes so were going to wait until my arms is better and Santana is back and better aswell." Mr. Shue understood.

**Two Days Later.**

Blaine Anderson joins McKinley High and is now part of New Directions. Kurt is super happy that his boyfriend was with him. Rachel was walking down the hallway when she gets stopped by a hand on her waist. She gasped turning her head and smiled instantly snuggling into the person.

"What are you doing here and not in room 223?" Santana smiled at her.

"I just came up from Mr. Figgins office and he found out that I did all the work the teachers gave me these past few days and I don't have to be at in school suspension for aweek anymore but I'm still in Detention so I still can't be at Glee club practice for a month and I'm still grounded but I'm free to go to my classes with you." Rachel grins.

"That's great baby but guess what?" Santana waited for her to speak.

"Catalina,Quinn,Sugar,Tina,Brittany and Mercedes are going to song with us when I'm healed and when your back in Glee." Santana frowned not liking this.

"But we were going to surprise them, are we just surprising Mr. Shue and and the boys now?" Rachel nodded grinning.

"Yes baby don't be upset about it! it would be fun to surprise the guys, come on smile for me." Rachel pouted. San couldn't stay mad seeing that look.

"Come on pouty." Rachel giggles and grabbed her girlfriend's hand with her unbroken one and they walk to class.

"What's with the Purple Pianos all around the school?" Santana asked confused and Rachel tells her all about Mr. Shues idea to get new members.

By the then of the week they still didn't have any new members but Blaine and they were fine with it for now.

**Find out what happens next.**


	92. Chapter 92 Day 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Senior Assembly.<strong>

All the seniors that are graduating are now in the gym while the lower classmates are in their classes. Rachel was sitting next to her sisters and her girlfriend wondering what this was all about. She frowned sadly at her pink cast that had alot of names on it. She hated the damn thing because it was annoying, it was itchy and her arm was still broken. The sooner she takes this off the better she can start doing physical therapy.

Santana sat next to Rachel resting her hand on her baby's waist pulling her close. Her rib was healing but she still had the bandage wrapped around it and she was still grounded but she no longer had to be in Detention for a month because she talked to Mr. Figgins saying that she was only fighting due to self defense since Genesis started the whole thing and he thought about it and gave her a warning. Santana was so happy to be free alittle and back in Glee club but she hated that she grounded.

The Principle Mr. Figgins and are standing in front of the students with a mic in only Mr. Figgins hand.

"Hello students I guess your all wondering why your here right?" Mr. Figgins said into his mic. They all nod waiting for him to keep talking.

"Well it's your last year here at McKinley and you will be graduating but before you do your grades need to great and you need to do extra-curricular actives at this school to go on your college applications and Ms. Pillsbury will call you all in her office a different to go over what you want your future to look like." They all nodded already talking about what that want to do to their friends.

"But your not getting off that easy, I'm all giving you two months and half months out of your normal classes to come up with a indepentent or group of two or three project on anything you think is worth school credit on, it can be off campus doing internships or whatever you feel like and you are all to give your proposals to Ms. Pillsbury by the end of next week and she will run them by me then I'll let you know if it's a great a idea or not." Mr. Figgins tells the students.

Rachel already had some ideas written in her head of what her project should be about. Santana on the other hand could care less about this project but if she wanted to get into a good college in New York then she had to really focus.

"Now you can use some lower classmates to help you but these have to be in your words so you use whatever you what and I'm giving you time out of your normal classes to do this so get to it, that is all and good luck Seniors." They all clap and get up and grab their things.

Brittany was thinking about doing something with animals or working with Santana on something. She glanced over to ex best friend/old girlfriend Santana Lopez to see her with a bored expression on her face as Rachel and Kurt talked about things.

"What are you going to do your project on Santana?" Brittany asked walking over to the ex cheerio. Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know yet since we just got it Brittany." Santana said sarcastically. Brittany frowns.

"Santana remeber what we talked about? I thought we were going to try to be friends?" Santana's eyes soften a little.

"Sorry Brittany, your right we did talk about it and I guess we can try to be friends since I'm best friends with your ex girlfriend." Brittany smiled.

"Hey maybe we can work on the project together since it looks like Rachel is busy with Kurt." Santana looked over at her girlfriend to see her standing with Kurt writing things things down her notebook.

"Tana baby? are you coming?" Rachel asked finally looking at her with a confused look.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Santana tells her before looking at Brittany.

"Um I'll let you know Brittany, you still have the same phone number right?" Brittany grins nodding. Santana smiles nicely before walking over to her girlfriend and they walk out of the gym together holding hands.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

"What were you and Brittany talking about?" Santana stared at her and sighs.

"You know this whole project and she asked if I wanted to do it with her." Rachel nods surprised.

"Are you going to do the project with her?" Santana was surprised that Rachel didn't ask her if she could to the project with her or that she wasn't at bit jealous.

"I might but I thought you were going to ask me or are you doing the project with Hummel?" Rachel stopped walking.

"San are you mad or something?" Santana shook her head. No she wasn't mad per say but she was confused that Rachel was spending alot time with Kurt these days.

"Look baby I love you and trust you if you work with Brittany! Kurt and I was just talking but I'm not sure what I'm doing but I have ideas but I think it's best that we don't work with each other because we might not be as focus if were together." Santana didn't like that sound of that.

"I thought it would be fun to work together but if your _more_ interested in working with Hummel go ahead." Santana says before walking off.

Rachel stood there shocked and sighs before heading to the library to come up with some ideas for this project.

**At The Berry House.**

Rachel was in her room writing up her proposal to hand to Ms. Pillsbury. She decided to work alone not it wouldn't be fun working with Kurt or Santana but if she wanted to be on Broadway one day she needed to work alone. She was going to do her project on_ Nature Of Love_ and she was going to interview students,teachers,parents and random people if they don't tell her to back off that is. She was planning on going to the the audiovisual club tomorrow and see if she could use one of their cameras so she didn't wait her whole time writing everything down. She was almost finished writing everything down using her good hand when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." The door opens and she looks up to see Santana standing there.

"Your dads wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." Rachel stares at her nodding awakwardly.

"So did you figure out what your proposal on?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah me and Brittany talked and were going to do a the day and life of all the teachers at McKinley, we handed our proposal in today and Mr. Figgins gave us the okay to go ahead and do it so were going to be interviewing teachers and asking different questions." Rachel was proud of her girlfriend.

"That's a great idea Tana, I'm looking forward to see how it turns out." Santana nods before walking over to her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you today, I know how much your future means to you." Rachel stands up closing her notebook.

"Sanny your part of my future aswell so don't ever forget that! were going to spend the rest of our lives together." Santana nods snuggling up to her.

"I know and I'm sorry for letting it slip sometimes! did you figure out your project yet?" Rachel kisses her temple and pulls back.

"Yup and your just going to have to wait and see." Santana pouted but Rachel just kisses her pouty lips and they go downstairs for dinner.

**The Next Day. **

Rachel Berry walked to Ms. Pillsbury's office and knocked on the door. She says come in and Rachel opens the door to see Mr. Figgins there looking over different papers.

"Hello Ms. Berry is that your proposal for us to look at?" Mr. Figgins asked eyeing her notebook. She nods handing it Ms. Pillsbury and both adults look over it it for a little making Rachel feel nervous.

"Well Ms. Berry this is very good and your a free to do as you please but if your going to interviewing teachers and students you can use the Auditorium that your is your room for the next two months and half." Both adults tell her and she smiles brightly thanking them and takes the paper back and they say good luck and she says that she will be interviewing them at some point. They laugh saying okay before she leaves.

"Alright next stop is to get my camera." Rachel thought before walking off with a huge smile on her face. Rachel gets everything she needs it and posted a few lists around the halls for anybody who wants to be interviewed and what day and time. She was going to check it everyday.

Before she checked the first list she posted and saw that she had 10 people were already willing to do this for her and she saw the first person was _Jacob Ben Israel_, God that gossip blogger gave her the creeps and he happened to have a thing for her and her sisters. She had to find the loser and get him to interview for her.

"Jacop just the gossip blogger I was looking for, you ready to get interviewed?" Jacop heard the sexy british voice and turned to see Rachel Berry standing there.

"You know it." Rachel wanted to gag just being around this perv but this was her future she had to think about.

They go to the Auditorium and get started since she already has the camera set up and told Jacop to sit in the chair she had there and he sits down.

"So I'm going to be recording you and you are to be serious about these answers when I ask you a question got it?" He nods with a smile.

"Okay since I did my part of the video it is now your turn so are you ready?" He nods once again.

"So what is your name?" She asked while standing by the camera as it records him and her voice.

"I'm Jacob Ben Israel." She nods ready to ask his next question.

"I'm doing my Senior project on the _Nature Of Love_, what do you think it means to you?" She asked him.

"To me the_ Nature Of Love_ means lots of sex with someone even if it won't last for very long." Rachel scrunched nose in disgust. Boys or maybe some girls.

"Is that what you really think love is, just having sex with the next person you that will give you the time of day?" Jacop frowned slightly before answering that question.

"Now that you put that way no, to me the Nature of love is when you see a person and you stuck on your words and you start getting butterflies in your stomach." She nods.

"Has that ever happened to you?" She asked really wanting to know.

"Not really because most girls wouldn't fall for a guy like me,but if a girl really liked me or some other guy then she should be able to look past my flaws and focus on getting to know a person on the inside." He replied looking down awkwardly. She nods liking that answer now is time for the last question.

"Alright Jacop really think about this last question, what does true love mean to you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"True love to me means that your cherishing not only yourself but the person, you think god has set up for you to spend the rest of your life with! your giving your heart and soul to that person not just your body when your ready to take that next step and when I meet that right person I will know because my heart won't stop beating."

Rachel smiled nicely at that answer.

"Thank you Jacop that was great." She says stopping the recording and he nods before picking his stuff up and leaves. She smiles liking his answers.

"Are you free to interview me?" A strong hispanic female voice said, making Rachel jump to see the next person her list which was a girl named Esmee Vasqez.

"Yes I'm free, are you Esmee?" Rachel asked staring at the girl with light blonde hair,light green eyes, curvy but petite figure. She on skinny jeans with a light blue crop top that showed off her tan stomach.

"Yeah I'm here, where do you want me?" Esmee asked shyly showing off her bright white teeth. Rachel smiled at her and told her to sit on the edge on the stage and she will set the camera up. Esmee listens to the Senior since she was a Junior. She sits on the edge making sure her hair is neat as Rachel sets up the camera.

"Alright are you ready to get started?" Rachel asked her new person. Esmee nods with a smile. She was nervous. Rachel pressed record and aims the camera right at Esmee.

"What is your name?" Rachel asked in a serious but nice voice.

"I'm Esmee Vasquez." Rachel smiled saying that she's doing good.

"So nice to meet you Esmee and as you know I'm doing my Senior Project on the Nature Of Love!" Esmee nods.

"What's the first thing you think of when you hear Nature of Love?" Rachel asked staring at her.

"Confusion." She said shortly.

"And why confusion Esmee?" She asked Esmee really surprised and interested in her answer.

"Because there is two types of love. there is one with your family and then is one that's when your in a relationship! I don't get it because they can't we put two together and not go to far with the one the relationship one when it comes to family. Rachel was surprised.

"Interesting point you have! have you ever been in love?" Esmee looked down sadly.

"Yeah I have been in love and it turned out like to be like a romeo and juilet type of love." Rachel was interested in hearing that.

"Do you mind talking about it and is it too personal because if it is then I'm fine with it." Esmee was surprised with Rachel Berry. She never thought she was this nice.

"Um actually can we do this a different time, I'm not in the mood to go to class with tears stains on my face." Rachel understands.

"Alright another time is fine with me! so last question alright?" She nods waiting to hear it.

"How do you feel about relationships with the same sex? do you think they have a right to be have there own type of Nature Of love like straight relationships?"

Esmee looked at her for a second really thinking about it because she knew all about Kurt Hummel's relationship with her new friend Blaine Anderson and she knows how Santana Lopez is with Rachel herself. She's always envied that relationship because she wished somebody loved her like Santana and Rachel love each other.

"Sorry I was just thinking about it! um I think if you truly love a person if there black, white,Spanish, gay,Lesbian,bisexual or straight! it shouldn't matter what a personal who is judgemental thinks because it's not like it's messing up their relationship with their love partners! I have nothing against that type of relationship as long as there happy with the person they feel is right for them." Rachel stops recording and smiled.

"I loved that answer and thank you for taking the time to do this interview." Esmee says no problem.

"I think it's a great concept you came up with and I'll call you when I want to do the full story on my love life." Rachel smiles writing her number down and hands it to Esmee who thanks her and she leaves. Rachel smiles really happy how it's coming out so far.

"Hey sis how is your project coming along?" Arilyn asked walking up to her. Rachel smiles saying it's going great so far.

"How is your project coming?" Arilyn shrugged.

"Have you come up with anything yet?" She shook her head.

"Ari this is due by next week." Arilyn knows that but maybe she thought if she joined Rachel she could do her camera work or ask some questions.

"Can I maybe join you since Rossi is doing her project on the art of filming which sounds boring to me and Finn is busy doing his project on mentoring a few freshman with Puckerman." Rachel stared at her sister wondering if it's too late to talk to Mr. Figgins with making her idea two person deal.

"Let me get back to you but until then think about a backup until I talk to Mr. Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel tells her. Arilyn nods smiling.

"Okay I'll try but please let me know." Rachel nods and Arilyn carefully hugs her sister before leaving to get to her AP math class.

**Find out what happens next.**


	93. Chapter 93 Day 3 Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>It's now day 3 as the Senior class was focusing on their Senior projects. The Freshman,Sophomores and Juniors were helping out some of them but they were focusing on their own school work. Rachel got the okay from Mr. Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury to have Arilyn join her and they have both been doing great with their team work.<p>

They interview Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Figgins and a few other teachers. Rachel did the first list around and she's going on looking for the other lists and saw Kurt's name on there along with Mike and Tina's. She Coach Sue's name on there aswell and Sugar's name.

"Are we going to do this list next or are we going to look at the others first?" Arilyn asked her twin sister.

"I think we should do this list, you might aswell get the first person on that list and bring them to the Auditorium." Arilyn nods as Rachel walks off to get ready for the interview.

Arilyn looks around the first person and knocks on one of the doors. The teacher opens the door and nods knowing what's going on and lets her in the room.

"I'm looking for Quinn Fabray." Quinn stares at Arilyn confused. Quinn was still going to some of her classes even if she was working on her Senior project which drawling people and asking them a few questions.

"Quinn you are free to go, somebody will take notes for you." Quinn nods picking up her stuff and walks out with Arilyn.

"Are you ready?" Quinn stares at her a second but then her eyes widen. She was getting interviewed by Arilyn and Rachel. She hated that she put her name on first.

"Sure but I'm nervous." Arilyn rubbed her back saying that she has nothing to be worried about.

They walked into the auditorium where Rachel was standing at the side of the stage. Rachel smiled brightly at Quinn.

"Hey girl are you ready to have your 15 minutes of fame?" Rachel joked. Quinn nods nervously.

"Quinn before you get on camera you need to relax, this is supposed to be about your take on the Nature Of Love,were not grilling you and there are no right or wrong answers to the questions we ask." Quinn nods relaxing more.

"Okay where should I be?" Rachel points to the edge of the stage and Quinn takes her place and gets ready.

"Alright were not going to start recording until your ready okay?" Arilyn tells her. Quinn takes a deep breath saying she's ready and smiles. Rachel pressed record.

"What is your name?" Arilyn asked holding onto the notebook of questions her and Rachel have come up with.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." She answered with a smile.

"Okay Quinn, me and Rachel are doing our Senior project on the Nature Of Love, what's your idea on it?" Arilyn asked as Rachel works the camera.

"Just spending time with that one somebody that your willing to spend your free time with or willing to make some changes in order to make sure that person is happy in that relationship so there is less fighting and less getting bored with each other! sure there is going to be some hard times but you deal with it if your willing to make it work."

Both twins like that answer and Rachel looks some of the other questions and smiles at one of them before looking back at Quinn.

"Have you ever been in love with somebody?" Rachel asked.

Quinn knew this was a hard question coming from the one person she thought she was in love with but now she was in a relationship with Jasper and she got butterflies just thinking about her but she wasn't in love with Jasper. She was still was still in love with Rachel.

"Yes I've been in love with somebody but being in love with somebody isn't always a good thing." She spoke truthfully.

"And why is that Quinn?" Arilyn asked.

"Because you can picture yourself with that special someone that your in love with but they might not return the same feelings for you as you hoped for! even if it's your best friend you have feelings for and your too scared to tell them or you have told them and it can be very heartbreaking to deal with!" Quinn admits.

Rachel glanced at Quinn knowing she's talking about the feeling she shares for her but she's with Santana. Arilyn knew the same thing.

"So your saying love isn't easy?" Rachel asked covering up her awkward feeling about that answer. Quinn nods.

"Yes I'm saying that Nature of love is very complicated and it will never be easy because you always have to fight for it." Both sisters nod.

"Alright thank you Quinn that's all we need." Rachel spoke clearing her throat as she stopped recording. Rachel whispers in Arilyn's ear and she nods as Rachel walks out.

Quinn sat there awkwardly and sighs. Arilyn glanced at Quinn wondering why she said thoughs things giving Rachel clues.

"You pretty good giving my sister hints Quinn." Arilyn said angrily.

"I was only answering the questions you both gave me Arilyn." She shook her head.

"No you were giving Rachel hints that she hurt you by sticking by Santana after last year! she doesn't need your fakeness." Quinn frowns.

"I'm not trying to be fake Arilyn, I just said what I felt! I love Rachel like a best friend." Arilyn growled glaring at her.

"Bullshit and you know it! you love my twin sister as more then a fucking best friend! stop playing around and figure out your feelings because I will not stand to see Jasper get hurt by you when your still madly in love with Rachel! good bye now!" Arilyn says angrily.

Quinn gets off the stage and grabs her things fighting her tears and walked out bumping into Rachel on the way who looked like she was crying herself.

"Sorry Rachel but until I figure out what's my problem we can't be friends anymore." Quinn tells her sadly before walking off.

Rachel stands there with tears falling down her face. Arilyn walked out hearing everything and held her sister carefully hating Quinn Fabray.

**With Santana,Rachel and Brittany.**

They just finished interview a couple of teachers and they were proud of themself for working as a team but they were hungry so they were going to the camera in the room they were doing the interviews and get lunch. Brittany's smile fades when she sees Rachel standing alone with her body shaking.

"Santana um Rachel's crying." Santana stared at her then looked to where she's pointing. Santana saw Rachel bend over in tears and rushed over to her.

"Baby what happened?" Rachel looked up hearing Santana's voice and instantly nuzzled her face in the crook of Santana's neck sobbing.

"Shh baby, calm down what happened?" Rachel calms down a little and murmurs what happened.

"I can't understand you baby, look at me and tell me." Rachel looks at her with a wet face.

"Quinn just told me that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Santana stared at her lover wanting to kick Quinn's ass.

"Don't worry baby I'll take this without you getting this upset! come on and have lunch with us." Rachel nods sadly and stayed in Santana's embrace.

They walk into the lunch room and sit together. Santana glanced over to where Quinn sister and saw her smiling brightly as her and Jasper talk.

"Brittany's going to stay with you baby while I do something alright?" Rachel nods sadly so glad Arilyn joins them.

**With Santana and Quinn.**

Santana walked over to Quinn's and Jasper's table and slammed her hand on the table making both girls jump.

"_Las niñas baño ahora Quinn_." Santana spats in Spanish before walking out. Quinn gets up saying that she will be right back to Jasper.

Quinn goes to the girl's bathroom and sees Santana standing there alone and she locks the door.

"What's going on Santana?" Quinn asked in fear. Santana slaps in the face.

"That's what's going on Quinn." She says angrily. Quinn held her face in tears because she knows why she did it.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me." Santana glared at her.

"Do you understand how hurt my baby is, do you understand that I hurt the people that fuck with my girlfriend?" Quinn nods sadly.

"Why Quinn?" Santana demanded.

"Because I'm still madly in love with her and it's not right for me to be around her if I'm in love with her." Santana looks at her.

"Then you stick with Jasper and you only talk to Jasper and Rossi because I damn sure know that Arilyn won't talk to you because you figure out your bullshit your on my list and I don't make it easy for people who are on my list, loving Senior now huh Quinn?" Santana says sarcatically before walking out.

Quinn holds onto her face and sighs wiping her tears. She hates herself before making her true best friends hate her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	94. Chapter 94 Day 3 Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p>Jasper Berry was more confused then before when Santana marched over to their table talking in Spanish and Quinn left but now she was back and she looked like she's been crying and there was a red mark starting to form on her left cheek. Quinn walked over to her and sits down.<p>

"Why is your face red Quinny?" Quinn looked into Jasper's eyes and sighs.

"Because I just got a strong Reality Check from Santana! I'm not being fair to you and your feelings." Jasper stared at her confused.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about babe?" Jasper asked grabbing her hand. Quinn looked away and stared ahead to see Arilyn and Santana glaring at her while comforting Rachel who was fighting her tears.

"I did my interview for Rachel's and Arilyn's Nature Of Love project and at the end of it I realized that my feelings for Rachel aren't gone." Jasper pulled her hand back.

"You still have feelings Rachel?" Jasper asked sadly. Quinn nods feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Jasper but that's not the worst part of it! I told Rachel I couldn't be friends with her anymore because it hurts too much." Jasper looked at her.

"My sister doesn't need anymore heartbreak in her life and you just told her that your friendship is over?" Quinn hates herself.

"Please don't hate me more then they do, I'll have nobody." Jasper looked at her girlfriend.

"I don't hate you Quinn, your my girlfriend for god sakes! Give me some time to think." Jasper gots up and walked to her sister's table and carefully hugged Rachel who sighs in her arms. Quinn looked at the one girl she hurt the most and just wants to crawl in a hole and die.

* * *

><p>Rachel finally stopped crying to finish her project with Arilyn. She just didn't get it why Quinn just ended their friendship like that. She just wants some answers but now wasn't the time because she was listening to Arilyn interview Mike and Tina who wanted to the interview together.<p>

"Thanks guys, you were great." They both say okay before leaving as Rachel stopped recording.

"Can I speak to Rachel alone for a few minutes?" Said Quinn Fabray. Both twins stared at her.

"I don't think so Fabray, you caused problems already and I will not let you hurt my twin sister anymore." Arilyn spats glaring at her.

"Please I just want to talk to her before her next person comes." Rachel gave her sister a look and Arilyn nods before leaving to speak to Finn for a few minutes before they have to set up again for Kurt and Coach Sue.

"You wanted to talk?" Rachel asked softly not really looking at her now ex best friend. Quinn walks up the stairs to the stage and stood infront of Rachel.

"I'm confusing myself Rachel! one minute I say I'm totally over you but then next minute I see your face and I get love struck all over again." Rachel looks at her.

"It was wrong for me to tell you that we couldn't be friends anymore! I'm just scared that one of these days I'm just going to kiss you and I won't be able to stop."

Rachel got her phone out and sent Santana and Jasper a text and a few minutes later both girls walks in and gets on the stage.

"What is she doing here?" Both girls asked Rachel.

"Quinn says that she wants to kiss me Sanny." Santana and Jasper glared at Quinn.

"Hell no, she already said that she doesn't want to be your friend and now your going to let her kiss you? if you do that Rachel then were done." Rachel looked at Santana.

"Why would you try to hurt me even more by doing this Quinn?" Jasper asked not believing this.

"Santana and Jasper it wouldn't be cheating if your both in the room! it's just to get her feelings for me out the way." Quinn did want to kiss Rachel again to see if she really did have feelings for the future Broadway star and if Santana was there then Santana could still be with Rachel.

"Fine I'll go along with this because I love my girlfriend more." Santana says glaring at both girls.

Quinn nods before turning to look at Rachel who moves away from the camera and starts to lean in with Quinn when they heard Santana's voice to stop.

"Back off Fabray for a second." Quinn moves away from Rachel. Santana walks over to Rachel glaring at Quinn before capturing Rachel's lips with her own and Rachel moans with her eyes closed as Santana's roams her mouth then they slowly pull away.

"You may start now." Santana backing away just a little bit standing next to Jasper who was glaring at Quinn.

Quinn gets infront of Rachel again and both girls lean in slowly before they felt their lips against each other's. Quinn begged a little and Rachel let her in and they stayed like that for a few seconds before slowly pulling away.

"So do you have feelings for Rachel?" Santana and Jasper asked. Quinn looked at Rachel then back at the girls.

"No I don't! sure the kiss was amazing but I didn't feel sparks! please don't break up with me Jasper over this." Quinn says to her girlfriend.

"Like I said I needed time and I still do." Jasper says walking off. Rachel walked over to Santana and stared at her hopefully.

"Are we still together?" Santana nods pulling her close carefully.

"I'll love you too much to lose you over anybody." Rachel smiled at her and snuggled into her. Santana wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you." Santana whispers against her forehead.

"I love you too." Rachel replied sighing happily. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Um I'm sorry Rachel for everything and I hope you give me another chance at being your best friend." Rachel stared at Quinn not saying anything.

"I think that's code for not going to happen Fabray, you messed up your chance and she's not ready." Santana spoke for Rachel who was really thinking that way.

Quinn frowns knowing it wasn't going to be easy and walks off sadly. Rachel looked back at her girlfriend and sighs.

"It's going to be okay baby! right now I think it's best that she really got over you without you around her." Rachel nods.

They both heard footsteps and saw Arilyn walking in with Kurt who has a bright smile on his face.

"Alright ladies I'm ready for spotlight." Rachel and Santana rolled their eyes at their best friend.

"Do you want to sit and watch?" Rachel asked softly. Santana nods says that she will be in one of the chairs. Kurt sits in the chair and gets ready as Rachel and Arilyn get everything ready.

"Alright Kurt were going to start recording you so don't be nervous." Arilyn says with a smile. Kurt nods. Rachel pressed record and they start by telling what there doing and they ask what is name is.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt says to the girls. They smile at him and Santana listens.

"Do you believe in love at first sight Kurt?" Rachel asked him.

"At times I do but there are times where I don't the big deal about it." They stared at him surprised because he seems like he's in love with Blaine.

"Interesting, are you in a relationship and if you are what's it like?" Arilyn and Rachel both ask.

"Yes I'm in a relationship with my boyfriend Blaine Anderson! our relationship is very fresh still but he totally surprised me by saying that L word." They stared at him.

"Really he told you he loved you but did you say it back?" Kurt stared at them nervously.

"Yes I said it back but I feel like I'm lying to myself! I mean don't get me wrong I really like Blaine but I don't know if saying I love you to him back was the right thing to do because I felt like I just had to say it to make him smile." Both twins and Santana stare at Kurt surprised.

"Alright next question, what do you feel when you stare into Blaine's eyes?" Arilyn asked.

"When I look into Blaine's eyes, I feel like everything is going to be okay even when I don't have good days or I get slushied in the face! There he is just brighting up my dad with his gorgeous smile and his charming ways. He might not have been my first kiss but I'm hope he's my last." They smiled at him.

"Aww that was cute, okay last question! what would you say to the couples who are struggling with coming out and being in a relationship with the same sex?"

Both twins asked. Kurt stared into the camera and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I would say that I use to be like them who struggled to even tell my dad that I was gay but I told him and he told me that he still loved me and I was scared to even look at guys because I was afraid that would hurt me so I didn't do anything until I met Blaine who made me realize that It's okay to be out and if being friends first is best then keep it that way until your both ready or you work yourself up to tell the person how you feel." They nod stop recording.

"That was great Kurt, how is your Senior project coming?" Rachel asked him.

"Great since I'm putting on this huge Concert for the school to not only raise money for Nationals this year but also put some money for kids who have cancer and i told Mr. Figgins that New Directions will be singing and anybody else who is interested in doing it." Kurt tells them.

"Oh my god I love that idea already, hey we might as well do our surprise for the whole school and not just for Glee." Rachel tells her sister and her girlfriend.

"I think that would be better so that way the whole school will know that we can do more then boring songs." Kurt clapped his hands.

"Great I will put New Direction girls on the list aswell as the whole New Directions." Kurt says writing the names down on his clipboard that he brings everywhere.

"Oh crap were late to interview Coach Sue." Arilyn says getting the camera bag and Rachel grabs the camera with the stand and they rush to Sue's office.

Kurt and Santana stare at each other before breaking out laughing.

"She's your girlfriend, how are you two anyways?" Santana says that they have their up and downs but their okay.

"I'm glad you two worked out your problems but I do not want to comfort my best friends our Senior year." Santana sighs.

"Quinn and Rachel aren't friends anymore." Kurt stared at her shocked.

"Really?" Santana nods slowly.

**With Rossi.**

Everybody thought Rossi stole Quinn Fabray's idea with asking people model for her but that wasn't the case. Quinn's idea was drawing or painting the person on her papers and asking question as she did it. Her was on old type art using black and white photos and using it as a French theme as they posed for her. It was her hidden talent.

She was in the second art room where you could use props like a couch or chairs and different things. It was Rossi's favorite place of the school besides Glee club.

"Where do you want me master?" She jumped turning around to see her boyfriend Noah Puckerman in his costume she gave him to wear. He looked adorable yet ridiculous at the same time. She wanted to go into art school where she could show off her talent and maybe become a famous artist some day.

"Aww you look super dorky in your costume but I want you over by the wall over where I have it set up." Puck nods and stands by the wall and she gets her camera ready and tells him to pose the way she wants him to and he starts posing as she snaps pictures of him.

They heard footsteps and Freshman named Rose who looks like she could be a Senior walks in dressed in her costume and Rossi tells her to pose against him looking away like she doesn't love him anymore and they both listen to her and Rossi smiles snapping pictures loving it.

"Alright guys thanks for helping me." They nod and leave to get changed. Puck comes back and stares at her.

"That was pretty cook Rossi, why didn't you tell me you were into this kind of stuff?" She shrugged looking through her pictures.

"I haven't really told anybody it until now baby!" Puck walks over to her slipping his arms around her hips.

"I love any side about you so don't be scared to tell me anything baby." He said with a massive smile on his face. She grins at her badass boyfriend.

"I love you too Noah." They share a few pecks on the lips before talking for awhile.

**Find out what happens next.**


	95. Chapter 95 Bad Day,Rachel's reshoots

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black _while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it._**

* * *

><p><strong> In Quinn's POV.<strong>

I had to change my Senor project since Mr. Figgings thought my project was too close to Rossi's project so now I'm forced to co help Kurt with his concert which was coming up in a few days and Kurt thanked me for helping since Artie needed to focus on his grades and classes since he was only a Junior.

Also Rachel won't even look at me anymore and Santana just glares at me whenever I even try to talk or look at her girlfriend.

Rachel arm was healing after being in a cast for a few weeks and she no longer needed to wear the cast, just a black brace from time to time and she's doing the physical therapy but she can move her arm more. Santana's rib were done healing but she was also doing physical therapy and she was back in Glee club.

Somebody taps me on my shoulder as I stood at my locker and I turn around to see Santana standing there with a bored look on her face.

"Meet us in the choir room before lunch to go over the routine for Hummel's concert,alright bye." She says not even caring about to leave.

"Are you really going to stop talking to me just because I'm not friends with Rachel?" She stops walking and turns around looking at me.

"Look here Fabray because I don't have time for this! when you moved here in night grade I put up with you because Brittany wanted to be friends with you while we were dating at the time but I never trusted you because you had this look in your eyes when I had Brittany but you got your little way and took from me." I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your fucking eyes at me Fabray,it's the truth because I caught you in two in my bed fucking each other after the big game our 10th grade year! you might have blamed it on drinking but I knew the thruth. As for last year when Rachel came you started doing your little eye thing and thought you could have her after your relationship with Brittany didn't work but guess what? it didn't work out for you sweetie because she's mine, were soulmates and that bugs the fuck out of you." I look down.

"People make mistakes, can't you or Rachel forgive me for mine?" Santana shook her head.

"No because myself,Rachel and Jasper all know that you lied to us that day! saying you had no spark when there was one! Jasper wants to be with you still,hoping that you would see that Rachel isnt what you want but you never know these days Quinn." I glare at her.

"What makes you so better then me? your a bitch and you sleep around! I might have stolen Brittany from you but I wouldn't have hurt Rachel." She scuffs walking closer to me and slams me into the lockers.

"Listen here_ puta_? I'm god damn tired of telling you this but you can't seem to listen! I don't direspect my girlfriend ever and I love her! this relationship isn't like the one we had with Brittany. I have been through so much shit to get to where I am and I finally have a family that loves me and Rachel is my better half and I won't let you take her away from me. your not even well to be in your own relationship Quinn." She looks right into my eyes to see that I'm broken.

"Get yourself together Fabray or your going to lose alot more then just a friendship with my girlfriend! you might think it's me that's telling Rachel not to talk to you or give you a chance but it's not! She's not answering your calls, texts and ignoring you all on her own." Santana tells me.

"Is it going to be forever?" I just needed to know because I don't need her hating me forever.

"I don't know but please stop pushing her when she's not ready! Remeber Fabray, get your ass in the choir room before lunch so we can go over the routine for Hummel's concert." Santana tells me before walking off.

I wish I could stop lying to myself and other people. They are right! I'm not myself because I am still in love with Rachel and I won't stop until I get away but running away from my problems never works. I'm madly in love Rachel Berry and I won't stop until I make her see that we belong together.

**Before Lunch in Quinn's POV.**

I sigh hating that I have to face the girl I love but I really haven't seen her all day. I walk into the choir room to see all the girls but Mercedes and Rachel which was odd because Rachel is always at the practices and she wasn't at the one yesterday.

Mercedes was in California, doing her Senior Project at an internship a a huge record company in California that her aunt gave to her since her goal was to make it big in LA so she was there for a week and then coming back over the weekend so she wasn't going to be in the concert with us.

"Where is Rachel once again since she missed practice yesterday?" Arilyn growled at me rolling her eyes before whispering in Tina's ear about something.

"My woman is in New York right now like I said yesterday but you were too busy making out with Jasper! she had to do some reshoots for the movie she shot over the summer Fabray! she'll be back tomorrow." Santana tells me annoyed.

I nod before putting my bag down and we get in our places and run the four songs and routines were doing for the concert.

"Okay girls that was good, Quinn you were a little sharp on your line in the second song we did, work on that." Santana and Arilyn both snapped at me.

"Back off girls, no need to bite my girlfriend's head off." Jasper says glaring at them before glancing at me.

"We were just pointing out the fact that your girlfriend here was_ sharp_ little sister, stop making a scene." Arilyn spats back.

"Yeah Jasper it's not our faults she's not in tune at the moment." Santana says making me sigh wishing I wasn't here right now. Senior Year already sucks for me.

"Will you just leave me alone so we can go back to working on the songs?" I asked them sighing.

"Why should we st-" Both girls get cut off by a angry yelling coming from somewhere.

"**_ARILYN AND SANTANA SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO ME_." **We hear Rachel's angrily voice on the speaker of Rossi's phone.

**"_I shouldn't have gotten a call in the middle of doing a scene with Ashton Kutcher, do you know how down right disrespectful that is to the director when one of his stars has to stop a scene because her god damn phone is going off like crazy? no well I'm telling you it's costing us money by me being on this phone right now_." **Rachel snapped.

**"_Santana and Arilyn what happened between me and Quinn is old news so stop taking it out on her by being bitches and pushing her to the edge to the point of Quinn dropping out of the girl numbers, we can't have that right now since Mercedes won't be in it! bloody fucking focus on the numbers because I will not be making a fool of myself on the stage Sunday, get your acts together and don't ever have Rossi call me again like this, good bye_."**

Rachel says angrily, hanging up. We all stare at each other and clear our throats awkwardly.

"Alright you heard the boss, lets stop being _catty bitches_ at each other and focus on these numbers." Sugar says with a small smile making us stare at her before smiling ourselfs and we go back to working on these numbers then go to lunch and after lunch, were supposed to meet back in this room to finish.

**With Rachel in New York filming.**

Rachel was dressed in her outfit to film and she was in the elevator with Ashton filming and she wasn't even nervous since she already flimed this scene but the director just wanted it to be be a little better. She was trained not to use her accent for this part and she nails it everytime.

Ashton..."I'm sorry I called you a groupie. Were stuck in an elevator together. You're not gonna talk to me at all?"

Rachel..."Fine. we can talk. But as long as we're making assumptions about each other...why don't I give it a shot?" She says perfectly staring at him.

He gave her a look and she stands up and starts talking to him.

Rachel..."You grew up in surburban fill-in-the-blank. you went to la-di-da liberal arts school. You didn't have enough drive to get a real job...and then you grew half a beard and moved to Manhattan on your grandmother's inheritance." She chuckles sarcastically walking around then stares at him still filming.

Rachel..."And now you think that just because you moved somewhere that makes you cool but the truth is,is that it doesn't. Okay?"

She starts walking back over to him but doesn't sit.

Rachel..."Because you're just some wannabe hipster who judges everything because you're too scared to take a chances on anything. And, you know, my guess is that this whole hatred for New Year's comes from this boring-as-hell prom queen who broke your heart on New Year's Eve in high school. So. what, am I close?"

She asked staring at him remebering all her lines.

Ashton..."Surburban Maryland. Tufts University. And I am a comic-book artist." He starts at her with a smirk.

Rachel..."You Draw?" She asked trying not to laugh.

Ashton..." I illustrate." Rachel chuckles.

Ashton..."And it was in college...when she broke it." Rachel stares at him nodding with a slight smile.

Ashton..."And this beard took me like a year to grow." She laughs.

Ashton..."Cold Coffee?" He asked with a smile, holding out his on the road coffee cup. Rachel stares at him taking a deep breath and nods smiling.

The Director smiles and yells cut. "That was much better guys, Rachel that was fantastic." Rachel grins as they stop rolling.

Ashton stood up walking over to her and smiled making Rachel blush slightly as he starts talking.

"That was really great Miss Berry, you really slammed into me there." He tells her chuckling.

"Sorry I'm just doing my job." She laughs awkwardly and he chuckles saying it's part of the job.

"Hey Miss Berry,what are you doing tonighta after filming?" She shrugged blushing since she was thinking she was just going back to Shelby's place where she was staying while she was in town.

"Come out to dinner with me tonight with the rest of the cast, I know you have to go back to home tomorrow but atleast have fun tonight." She looked at him biting her lip.

Shelby was on set looking after her daughter and heard him say that that last part and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry Ashton but my daughter will be spending time with me before she leaves." Shelby tells him with a fake smile.

Rachel stared at Shelby not believing she just embarrassed her infront her who was hot even if she was a Lesbian.

"Um excuse me Ashtion while I talk to this woman over here." He said he understood and went to his trailer.

Rachel glared at her mother not believing she just did that and walked off to her trailer with Shelby following her into it.

"Why did you just embarrassed me in front of him Shelby?" She yelled hating her for this.

"He was hitting on you Rachel and I was doing what a mother would do! your 17 years old." She glares at her.

"I'm not 17 anymore, I'm 18 as of last year or did you forget that? we were just going out to dinner." Shelby scuffs.

"He's a married man Rachel and last time I checked you were in a relationship with a girl." Rachel growled.

"We are co. Stars Shelby just that, I can't believe you think your my mother or my mom? you haven't been since the day I was born so don't act like one now." She yelled then Shelby slaps her in the face.

"You listen here young lady, you might be 18 years old and yes I haven't been in you and your sister's lives but I am trying but you have to stop giving me bullshit because of it. I regret it Rachel trust me I do but have some respect for me just this once." Rachel held her face.

"Get out of my trailer Shelby." She muttered fighting her tears.

"Rachel I'm sorry for slapping you! I shouldn't have done that." Rachel shook her head.

"Get out of my trailer, I'll see you at your place if I'm still welcomed." Shelby nods.

"You are always welcomed there Rachel, you and your sisters and Santana." Rachel stares at her.

"Just so you know I have 4 sisters, my dads adopted our cousin Annabella and they adopted a 16 year old girl last year named Jasper." Shelby nods hoping to meet them.

"I just don't want you hating me baby,I do love you very much." Shelby walks over to her and hugs her. Rachel relaxed in her arms.

"Mom?" Shelby smiled hearing that.

"Yes sweetie?" Rachel looked at her.

"You can stay but please don't do that again! I might be a Lesbian in love with my baby Santana but come on it's_ Ashton Kutcher_." Shelby chuckles saying that she was sorry for that and for slapping.

They put make up on her cheek before they go back to the set. Rachel did want her mother in her life but it still hard to get use to.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Sugar your working on my last nerves with you pushing into me." Quinn yells once again as Sugar steps into her spot while their dancing.<p>

"Why are you being so mean to me Quinn?" Quinn glared at the childish girl that has been not doing her part right for half an hour.

"Because once again you keep stepping into my spot when your not supposed to, god your so annoying Sugar! I can't stand to be around you any longer but I have to put up with you because your in these numbers and in Glee club." Quinn yells making the other girls stare at them.

Sugar stares at her in tears before running out of the room crying and Brittany gets in her face and slapped her making Jasper step in and push Brittany off her.

"I actually thought you were getting back to the nicer Quinn I once dated but now I don't even know you who are anymore." Brittany tells her.

"Don't ever slap my girlfriend again, go find Sugar and I'll handle Quinn." Jasper tells her sternly. Brittany sighs before leaving to find her girlfriend.

"God everybody likes slapping my baby's face, Quinn you need to calm down please before you take your stressful anger out on somebody else!" Jasper says softly.

"Alright girls, I think were calling it a day since we cna't seem to stand each other at the moment." Rossi tells them and they all pick up their bags to leave and take a shower in the girls locker room. Quinn and Jasper stay back for a little bit.

"My parents said I could have you over for dinner tomorrow tonight, are you up for it?" Quin stared at her shocked.

"I don't think that's a good idea seeing as Arilyn and Santana hate me already and Rachel comes back tomorrow." Jasper rolls her eyes.

"Forget about them Quinn, your my girlfriend not theres, I want you over for dinner and you don't get to say no so come to my house by 7:20 tomorrow and you can wear what you would normally wear baby! no need to dress up." Jasper says grinning and pecked her lips before picking up her bag and left the room.

Quinn stood there hating this day. Santana said that Rachel was coming home tomorrow, maybe Rachel won't be there when she has dinner tomorrow with the Berry family.

Quinn sighs once again in one day before picking up her bag and going to take her shower before going to her next class. She might aswell get it over with tomorrow.

**Find out what happens next.**


	96. Chapter 96 San's Sister?,Shelby Moves In

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Oh I'm adding a sibling for Santana who will be a younger sister and Junior in this chapter and you will see her for a slight few minutes. She will be living with her sister a little later in chapters. she will be going to McKinley on Monday. Shelby will also will be in more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Airport.<strong>

Santana was at the airport really early in the morning waiting for her girlfriend's airplane to show up, man she couldn't wait to see Rachel and spend hours in her arms. She was so glad school was off for two days due to teacher meetings.

"Santana Camilia Lopez? is that you I thought papi was picking me up?" A familiar hispanic female accented voice asked.

Santana turned around confused and her black eyes widen seeing it was talking to her. It couldn't be because she was supposed to be in California? Santana thought.

"Aquanette Carmyn Lopez what are you doing back here?" Santana asked not believing her younger sister was back in Lima Ohio after being in California staying with their aunt and uncle because she got into amazing arts school in Cali and she needed a place to stay while she was there.

She smiled brightly walking up to her older sister of a year and rushed over to her with her suitcases and hugged her so happy to see her. Santana hugs her back in happy tears.

"What's going on Aqua?" Santana asked after pulling back smiling at her younger sister. Aqua told her that she missed home so much that she asked to come back to be with family because Santana leaves her and was starting McKinley on Monday. Aquanette got her name from Santana because her older sister loved the movie the cheetah girls so much that she told their mom and dad that she wanted her sister to be named Aquanette Carmyn Lopez and she would go by Aqua for short.

Aqua Lopez has the same color skintone as her sister, the same height as her but slightly curver frame then Santana's, Santana was the only one that got a boob job while Aqua naturally grew her cup sizes. Her hair color was her mom's hair color which is light brown naturally but over the summer she put a little red in it and chopped it off into a bob with a side bang. Her eyes were also the same color as Santana's which is black. Santana and Aqua were best friends even if they were a year a part.

"Papi is picking you up?" Santana asked awkwardly. She hasn't seen her dad since their talk and she did miss him but she had a home now.

Aqua stared at her sister confused while holding her only two suitcases.

"What's going on with you and Papi Santi?" She asked her best friend/older sister.

"I got kicked out last October." She stared at her worried hoping she wasn't still kicked out.

"What? why did you get kicked out sis?" Santana sighs.

"Papi found out that I was a Lesbian and told me to get out with all my stuff so I don't live there anymore and Mami didn't even stick up for me begging him to let me stay so I haven't been ever since." Santana tells her little sister.

Just then Darnel Lopez walked up to them and he stared at his two daughters awkwardly uncomfortable.

"Hi girls,I didn't know you were going to be here Santana?" Santana just nods saying that she was picking up Rachel. He nods really she found somebody like Rachel Berry..

"Um Aquanette is that all of your stuff you brought or do we need to head to baggage claim?" Her's and Santana's father asked trying hard not to stare at his oldest daughter.

"Yes Papi this is all I brought with me! why did you kicked Santi out because she's gay? since when did you become so judgemental about sexuality?" Aqua asked her dad.

"I already told your sister that I was sorry! it was wrong of me to do that and I regret it. Santana stared at him sadly.

"Are you ready to go, your mami would be so happy to see you." Darnel tells his youngest daughter wishing he was telling Santana this aswell.

She nods before staring at her sister and hugs her really happy to see her! she said that she will call her. Both sisters hug each other then Aqua leaves her with her dad.

Santana sighs wishing her baby would show up already. She waits around once again hoping there wasn't anymore surprises going on in her life.

**20 Minutes Later.**

Santana was starting to get worried about her lover not showing up yet. She hears footsteps running towards her and she looked up smiling brightly to see Rachel running with her one bag on her shoulder and Santana opens her arms grinning from ear to ear.

Rachel squeals jumping into her arms wrapping her legs around her waist and Santana grins kissing her passionately holding onto her tightly. Santana missed those lips so badly but she had to think about her baby's arm and put her down.

"God did I miss you so much, I have to tell you something." Santana tells her and before she could, they hear somebody clear their throat and Santana stares at Shelby Corcoran in shock, standing there with 4 suitcases in her hands.

"What is she doing here? I thought you were teaching in New York?" Rachel looked at Santana then at Shelby and smiled.

"My dads already talked to her and myself while we were in New York! San baby, Shelby is going to be staying at the house until we graduate to get to know everybody and she's going to be starting an all Girl's show choir at McKinley and be a English teacher! she gave up her house when she was here to move back to New York, you told me give her a chance and I think it's time." Santana looked at Shelby unsure but smiles nicely.

"You not going to leave her or her sisters again right?" Shelby shook her head with a smile.

"I promise Santana, I want to get to know my daughters and my future daughter in law as Arilyn's and Rossi's boyfriends." Santana nods before grabbing some of Shelby's suitcases.

"I might aswell give you a chance aswell since you took care of my woman while she was away." Rachel and Shelby both smile really glad she was trying.

"What were you going to tell me Sanny?" Rachel asked as they walk to Santana's car. Santana put Shelby's bags and Rachel's bag in the trunk then closed it and Rachel road in the back while Shelby sat in the front with Santana.

"I have a younger sister and she's going to be starting McKinley on monday." Rachel stared at her girlfriend surprised.

"Ooh my future sister in law, what's her name baby?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Santana laughs lightly and so does Shelby as they drive to the Berry house.

"Her name is Aquanette Carmyn Lopez but Aqua for short and I can't wait for you to meet her babe" Rachel smiled liking how unique that name was.

She couldn't wait to meet her future sister in law and wondered if she was just like her lover in a way.

They pull into the Berry house driveway and Shelby smiles at how huge this house looked everytime she drove by it. They all get out of the car and get the bags.

**Inside The House.**

Leroy and Hiram told Rossi and Arilyn the night before that Shelby was going to be staying with for the rest of the year. They were shocked but if Rachel was giving her a chance then they would to. Annabella was back from camp and starting school monday. She was in her bedroom sleeping. She was happy that her uncles were now her parents.

Jasper had Quinn over and they were both sleeping in her room while Arilyn and Rossi were sleeping in their rooms. It was 9:20 in the morning.

The front door opens and Leroy and Hiram smile seeing their daughter, Santana and Shelby all walking in.

"Hi Dad and Daddy I missed you guys." Rachel says rushing over to them and hugs them.

Shelby looked down feeling jealousy overcome her a little bit but she was going to let it go. Santana saw the look and was happy that Shelby felt bad because this was going to happen when she saw Rachel with her dads.

"Hi Shelby, so glad you could join us!" Hiram tells her with a smile. Shelby thanks them for letting her stay with them.

"Come on Shelby while I show you the room your going to be staying in while your here and you can go back to sleep." Rachel tells her as they bring her bags upstairs.

"I think Rachel and Shelby are really starting to work out their problems." Santana tells Leroy and Hiram.

"You know I think your right, I just hope Rossi and Arilyn give her a chance to." They tell her before giving a kiss on the forehead.

"Why don't you head up and get dressed for bed sweetheart! I think were all going to be sleeping for a few more hours." Santana nods bringing Rachel's bag upstairs and she goes to Rachel's room to see her already in there and she smiles closing the door and she gets confortable and slips into the bed and both girls cuddle up to each other and try to sleep.

Shelby lays in her new bed for the rest of the year and smiles really happy Rachel was giving her a chance. She closes her eyes with a smile and tries to sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	97. Chapter 97 Dinner Turns Into A Nightmare

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Oh I'm adding a sibling for Santana who will be a younger sister and Junior in this chapter and you will see her for a slight few minutes. She will be living with her sister a little later in chapters. she will be going to McKinley on Monday. Shelby will also will be in more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner At The Berry House.<strong>

Rachel was glad to be home with her girlfriend and her family. Her career was taking off already even if she was in high school. Having Shelby in her life has been good and she hopes her sister's give her a chance aswell. The Berry family,Santana,Shelby and Quinn were in the dinning room having dinner and talking about different things.

"How was it working with Ashton Kutcher?" Santana asked smiling at her girlfriend lovingly as she took a bite of her pasta. Quinn stared at them in jealousy and looked at her own plate wishing she never agreed to have dinner with her new girlfriend's family. She hated seeing how gorgeous Rachel was and how happy she with Santana.

"Incredible as always! I was nervous the first time I shot a scene with him but it was very sweet with me! I'm sorry for going off at you and Arilyn." Rachel apologised for when she yelled at them. Santana shook her head grabbing her hand which made Quinn grimaced at the sight of them holding hands.

"Don't be baby! we interrupted you in the middle of reshooting scenes in your movie which I can't wait to see." Rachel smiles at her and squeezed her hand before going back to her dinner.

"So sweetie are you all done reshooting now?" Leroy asked taking a sip of his wine. Rachel nods smiling.

"Yes Dad I'm done! I can't wait for all of you to see the movie, I'm not allowed to say it what it yet and that goes for Shelby aswell since she was on set." Rachel tells them.

"Come on Shelby you can't give us a hint?" Santana asked winking at her playfully. Rachel glared at her girlfriend.

"Sorry Santana but I had to sign papers when I got to set about not saying a word to anybody until you see the previews of the movie." Rachel grins nodding proudly at her mother.

"When is the hollywood premiere of the movie Rae if your going?" Rossi asked. Rachel had to think for a minute.

"Um I pretty sure the premiere of the movie in LA is December 5th." She tells them.

"Can you atleast tell us when it comes out in theaters?" Quinn and Jasper asked hopefully at the same time.

Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly hearing Quinn ask a question but takes a deep breath and looks right at Jasper.

"All I can say is that the movie comes out December 9th." Quinn frowns knowing that she's only looking at Jasper.

Shelby stared at Rachel confused wondering why she was being rude to Quinn but thought about talking to her later about it.

Santana focused on her meal while staring at the two ex best friends and sighs softly.

"How was filming the kissing scenes with Ashton, is he a good kisser?" Jasper heard her girlfriend say hoping to get Rachel to talk to her.

She keeps telling Quinn to stop pushing her sister into talking to her but she doesn't listen.

"Um they were great, it was awkward at first but it's all part of acting." Rachel responded looking down at her plate taking a bite of her salad.

Shelby didn't like the way Rachel was acting with their guest and wanted her to knock it off.

"Rachel is there a reason why your being rude to our guest?" Rachel looked at her mother and sighs.

"I have my reasons but I don't feel like I'm being rude." Rachel tells her getting annoyed. She wanted Quinn to leave but that wasn't going to happen.

"Well tone it down Rachel, she's Jasper's girlfriend and you need to respect your company." Shelby tells her firmly.

"Why should I respect her when she made it clear that I don't matter?" Rachel snapped.

"Excuse me? Rachel I don't see how Quinn is a problem for you when she's with Jasper? if you wish to cool off then please do away from the table." Shelby says firmly.

"Your supposed to be my mother and your taking her side?" Rachel asked angrily.

"I'm not taking anyones side Rachel but your being very rude to Quinn and it's not right." Rachel had tears forming in her eyes.

"You want to know what else isn't right Shelby? the fact having Quinn Fabray here is hurting me inside, you don't what kind of bullshit I've been through when it comes to her because you just got here. Having her lie to me over and over again to me and Jasper because she can't bloody decide if she's truly over her unhealthy crush on me, you want to know to what else isn't bloody right? the fact that you of all people want to me be nice to her after she made it clear that she doesn't a friendship with me because she can't handle being close to me! she keeps pushing and pushing me to speak to her when I'm respecting her wishes when she ended our friendship! we were god damn fucking best friends until she called it off." Shelby looks at Quinn seeing her look down fighting her tears then looked at her daughter.

"Rachel sweetie calm down." Rachel shook her head in tears, slamming her broken hand on the table feeling how much pain that was.

"You think I have the heart and soul to be nice to her and friends with her after she looks at me at school with regret in her eyes and heartbreak? that's not my god damn fault. She keeps telling my girlfriend that she's a bitch, that she wouldn't treat me right but the truth is Santana treats me way better then she ever will and I won't ever forgive her for this, she needs help and I'm not the one that's going to help her." Rachel yelled in pain.

Quinn got up pissed at herself and at Rachel for what she was saying.

"I want you to die Rachel Berry for making me love you." She screamed in anger and walked over to her and pushed her to the ground hard making her hit her head at the bottom of the chair Santana was sitting in and Rachel lies on the ground unconscious with her hand at her side with her eyes open looking like she was dead.

Everybody stared at Quinn in shock then she stared Rachel's body laying on the ground.

Santana ran to Rachel's side screaming and sobbing not believing this was happening all over again.

Hiram called 911 telling them what happened while Jasper called Quinn's mom telling her to pick her up. Shelby,Arilyn and Rossi rushed over to Rachel crying.

Leroy stared at his oldest daughter's lifeless body in shock then looked at Quinn thinking she was sick and really did need help.

The door bell rings and Jasper goes to the door to see Quinn's mom and three EMT people rushing past her with the emergency stretcher and Santana screams while sobbing as they put her on the stretcher working on her and bring her to the hospital. A cop comes in asking what happened since they were also called and Jasper was the only one that had the willpower to tell the cop what happened and he sighs.

"Quinn Fabray I'm sorry but you're under arrest for attempted murder and if she doesn't make it then murder to Miss Rachel Berry and have the right to remain slient."

Quinn stood there in shock fighting her tears as she felt the handcuffs to be put on her hands and gets walked out by the cop.

Quinn's mom heard everything and couldn't believe her daughter would do this to the girl she thought Quinn cared about. Judy follows them to the station for question.

The others head to the hospital and waited in the waiting room. Santana sobbed in Shelby's arms as she couldn't get the picture of Rachel laying on the ground with her eyes open like she was dead. She couldn't lose her and this time she might actually.

Rossi called the whole Glee club telling them what was going on and they said that they were on their way. Rossi called Mercedes telling her what happened and she said that she wish she was there and she would pray for Rachel.

**Find out what happens next and just the heads up Rachel doesn't die! I'm not that evil but Quinn does spends some time in Jail unless the Berry family doesn't press charges. **


	98. Chapter 98 She's Awake Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Oh I'm adding a sibling for Santana who will be a younger sister and Junior in this chapter and you will see her for a slight few minutes. She will be living with her sister a little later in chapters. she will be going to McKinley on Monday. Shelby will also will be in more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Hospital.<strong>

Rachel's family and friends were at the hospital waiting room. They sat there thinking about how it was like last year all over again but this time it was their own Glee memeber that did this too her. Santana finally calmed down to call her dad Darnel to help Rachel and he agreed to come and help out. Her mami and Aqua was waiting with them. Santana held Aqua's hand the whole time as they waited. The Glee club members were confused as to who the girl was holding Santana's hand.

"Babe que va a salir bien." Aqua tells her softly in Spanish while holding onto her hand comforting. Kurt knew spanish very well and started talking to to the new girl in Santana's life hoping she wasn't trying to steal Santana from Rachel even thought her and Santana kind of looked alike.

"Cuál es tu nombre nueva chica?" Kurt asked while holding Blaine's hand. Aqua stared raising an eyebrow at him and was about to say something when Santana beat her to it.

"Detrás de Hummel, ella es mi hermana." Santana snapped in Spanish before resting her head against Shelby's shoulder just wanting to be close to her right now, Shelby reminded her so much of Rachel that she_ needed_ to be this close to her.

Shelby has never felt so happy and sad at the same time in her life. She finally got a chance to get to know Rachel then it seems like fate has other plans. She loved Santana like her own right now as she goes through more pain then anybody else right now. Santana needed her right now and at the same time she needed the broken hearted girl aswell. Rachel was the love of her life and if she doesn't it make it then everybody would be mourning for days maybe weeks.

Rossi couldn't even look at her boyfriend right now. She just cried against her daddy's chest while holding onto Annabella's hand. Arilyn was crying against her dad's chest while holding onto Jasper's hand who was still in shock. She couldn't believe her own girlfriend tried to kill her older sister. She was just saying tried because thinking the worst got them nowhere.

Santana's and Aqua's dad and another doctor walked up to them clearing their throats and everybody stared at them with hopefully eyes.

"Well we have good news and bad news, which one did you want first?" Santana didn't like that there was any kind of bad news when it comes to Rachel.

"Bad news first please." Santana spoke up making everybody stare at her surprised but they understood that it was very serious to her.

"Bad news is that we lost her." The doctor started to say but Santana didn't hear him as she rushed out of the hospital sobbing. The others listened to the doctors speak more about Rachel. Rossi and Aqua run after their sister.

**Outside At The Hospital.**

Santana couldn't breathe, her heart sank hearing those words. "We lost her, we lost her." She kept hearing and it just made her cry all over again. She fucking hated Quinn Fabray for this, she killed her girlfriend because she's a psycho,she felt good that Quinn was in jail alive but her girlfriend was in heaven dead. She was never going to go to Senior prom with her, go to college in New York with her, she was never going to ask her to get married and start a family with her. She was never going to see Rachel on Broadway and the movie coming out was the last time she was ever going to see her woman alive. It burned inside just thinking about this.

"Santana where you?" She heard Rossi's and Aqua's voice and looked at them telling them where she was. They both rushed over to her and held her.

"I lost her to that monster." Santana sobbed as her two sisters held her.

"You didn't lose her Santi, you ran out before the doctors could finish." Aqua tells her soothingly.

"What do you mean I didn't lose her?" Santana says with tears coming down her face. Last time she checked saying that we lost her mean't they were dead.

Rossi smiled slightly but stopped when she saw the broken look on Santana's face and tells her to just listen.

"Your dad and the other doctor said that they lost her after a slight problem with the amount of bleeding in her brain but they were able to bring her back with the emergency surgery they did! She hit her head very hard on the chair and had to get stitches in the side of her so she has a bandage wrapped around her head."

Rossi tells her sadly fighting her own tears.

"They got the bleeding to stop which is very good so she might not have any problems when she wakes up! Her arm wasn't that bad hurt but they put a different cast on it to make sure it heels better. She's sleeping right now still very weak but she's going to be okay Santana." Aqua tells her. Santana just started crying again.

"There could still be a chance that I might lose her right?" Santana asked them knowing there could be a chance. Rossi's phone buzzes and she read the texts.

"Arilyn just texted me saying that her heart stopped beating and they are working on her right now." Santana couldn't take anymore of this pain. Her lover was truely dying right now and there was knowing she could do about it.

Shelby walked out and saw all three girls and walked over to them and asked the girls if she could talk to Santana alone. They walk back in and leave them.

"Santana I know your hurting the most out of all us but Rachel wouldn't want you be crying this bad!" Santana stared at her.

"I can't help it, when I heard the words we lost her, I felt like my heart stop because apart of myself died with her." Shelby grabbed her hand.

"When I first saw you with Rachel I thought who is that girl near my daughter looking like she's found her soulmate and when you told me who you were! I was happy and scared at the same time, I was happy because my daughter was all grown up and had somebody besides her dads that loved her. But I was scared that she would get hurt being with you when she's been happy ever since you came into her life and that makes me love you." Santana stared at her surprised.

"She loves you so much sweetie and she would want you to be brave and pray for her. I know none of us are prepared for what could happen if she does die! just remeber all the amazing times you both had together." Santana nods crying softly.

"I was going to ask her to marry me, I was going to ask you,Hiram and Leroy first before I asked but I had everything planned and now I might have to live with the fact that I might not get that chance." Shelby shook her head.

"Santana you have mine,Hiram's and Leroy's blessing to marry our daughter when she does wake up cause she will." Santana stared at her and hugged her.

"Are you ready to go back in?" Santana took a deep breath and nods standing up with Shelby's help and they both walked in to see the others.

"Santana?" Arilyn says softly with blood shot eyes. Santana just stares at her.

"Yes Arilyn?" Santana says in a shakey voice. She smiled slightly.

"She's awake but very weak falling in and out of sleep but she wants to see you." Santana looked down sighing before hugging her.

They told her what room she was in and Santana rushed to the room taking a deep breath before opening the door.

**Find out what happens next.**


	99. Chapter 99 She's Awake Part 2,Engaged

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Oh I'm adding a sibling for Santana who will be a younger sister and Junior in this chapter and you will see her for a slight few minutes. She will be living with her sister a little later in chapters. she will be going to McKinley on Monday. Shelby will also will be in more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana and Rachel.<strong>

Santana rushed to the room taking a deep breath before opening the door. When she opened the door slowly and sucked in a gasp seeing how her girlfriend looking weak just was laying in her hospital bed with a white bandage wrapped around her head, She had a hospital gown on and her arm was wrapped in a better looking brace. She also looks so small in these beds. Her eyes were closed as she was hooked up to some wires. She walked in a little bit more.

"San-Santana is that you?" She heard Rachel's weak groggy voice. Santana slowly approached the bed and walked to the side taking her unbroken hand.

"Yeah baby it's me, you gave us a scare there! I thought I told you that I only wanted you in the hospital when you were having our kids." Santana says playfully.

Rachel turned her head to her slowly and opened her eyes slowly and squeezed her hand. Santana kissed hers with more tears falling down her face.

"Hey no-no crying,I might be a little weak but I'm fine please stop crying." Rachel whispers to her. Santana sighs in tears looking down.

"When I saw you laying there with your eyes open not _even_ moving! I really thought I lost you then at the house and then the doctors said that I actually did lose you for awhile! I couldn't breathe baby! I ran out of the hospital crying." Rachel stared at her sadly.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer like that, I hate to see you in pain." Rachel mutters before turning her head.

"Look at me Rae please." Rachel shook her head fighting her own tears. Santana walked to the other side and looked at her.

"I had to think alone sweetie! I have to picture myself without and I couldn't because it felt like I died with you! I don't ever want to lose you and I feel like I still might by how weak you are." Rachel looked at her and brought San's hand to her mouth and pressed her lips to her hand.

"I died twice San,the doctors told me when I woke up the second time! I saw the light but it wasn't time for me to leave." She tells her in a weak voice.

"Hey I might be weak but I'm not going anywhere without you." Santana stared at her with tears coming down her face.

"How am I supposed to believe that when you look like you could slip away any second." Rachel shook her head closing her eyes for a second yawning.

"Just have faith Sannybear,baby just have faith in your heart! If I'm slipping away it just means I'm just tired, not dying." She tells her yawning again.

"I love you so much and it scared me hearing everything that was happening to you." Rachel saw the tears and frowns.

Santana saw it and moved closer to her asking her what's wrong.

"Nothing besides my head hurting like a bitch! I love you too you know, more then you will ever know San! you might think you can't lose me but I can't lose_ you_."

Rachel tells her in a weak voice. Santana wiped her eyes then pressed her lips against hers and Rachel responded to the kiss for a second before pulling way feeling the pain shot through her head hard. Santana's eyes widen trying so hard not to cry again.

"Baby do you need me to get the doctors?" She shook her head and looked at San.

"No the pain just turns on and off since I woke up! I loved your lips against mine." Rachel tells her trying to get her smile but she doesn't.

"You keep scaring me Rae, I really can't lose you Rae so stop scaring me." Rachel frowns nodding.

"What happened with Quinn?" She needed to know what happened with her ex best friend after she passed out.

Santana felt her throat burning just hearing that girl's name.

"She was arrested for attempted murder on you! if you." Santana paused not believing she has to say this.

"If you didn't make it Rae then she would be charged for murder." Rachel gasped looking down.

"What you feeling about this?" Santana asked not once letting go of her hand.

"Like she shouldn't spend her Senior year in jail Tana,but on the other hand she said I should die for making her love me." Santana saw tears forming in her lovers eyes.

"You don't have to decided right now baby, right now your main goal is to get better." Rachel nods clearing her throat.

"Get in the bed with me, I need you near me." Santana didn't want to hurt her and said no. Rachel moves over carefully.

"Please baby?" She pleaded tiredly. Santana gave in and climbed the bed with her and held her.

"I started thinking about all the things I wanted to do but never got the chance to do while you getting worked on and I don't want to waste anymore time." Rachel stared at her confused.

Santana got something out of pocket and looked at her lover not doing this because she's in a hospital bed after being dead twice but because she loves her deeply and wants to do this for herself.

"Rachel I know we started out as a fake couple but we got past that and become each others rock, you helped me through my bad times and I helped you through yours! we've been put through so much and we still have each others heart. I love you so much and I will support you no matter what happens." Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm not asking you this because your in the hospital, this is not a guilt trip kind of thing! I was planning on asking you tonight in front of our family before Quinn went all psycho and I-" Santana didn't get to finish because Rachel pressed her lips against hers making Santana respond to the kiss and this time it lasted a little bit longer. They pulled away when they needed air.

"Yes baby oh my god yes, I will marry you because you are the love of my life and I can't see myself without you! I don't care how you were planning on asking me or where you wanted it to happen, I would have said yes no matter what." Rachel tells her with a loving smile.

Santana starts crying again but it's happy tears and she took the beautiful huge vintage Carat Star princess cut turquoise diamond engagement ring that looks so pretty and Rachel gasped so surprised that she got her birthstone.

"Can I put it on for you Rae?" Santana whispered with such love in her voice. Rachel nods feeling the ring slip on her ring finger where her promise ring is.

"I love it just like I love you and I have something for you aswell." Rachel told her to get something out of her jeans. Santana got off the bed and got it out to see a ring box.

"Santana baby, everything you said to me was how I felt about you but you didn't know that I when I first saw you it was love at first sight for me and everyday I see you it's love at first sight for me! I love you and while I was in New York over the summer I got you the amazing engagement ring, I don't care how I asked you as long as you said yes which I hope you do." Santana walked over to her with the box and handed it to her.

"So will you do the honors of becoming my wife Santana Camilia Lopez?" Santana saw her open the box where the most gorgeous Antique Three pale blue aquamarine stone square princess cutdiamond engagement ring sat and Santana just nods.

_"_Yes I'll Marry you_ Mi estrella." _Santana smiles in tears when the ring slips on her finger and both girls kiss each other passionately.

Shelby stood outside the doorway watching the two and knew her daughter was engaged to the girl of her dreams and she was happy for them.

**Find out what happens next.**


	100. Chapter 100 The Right choice,Visiting Q

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong> Two Days Later At McKinley.<strong>

Every single student and staff member was in the gym wondering what was going on on Thursday. They noticed two people were missing. One was Quinn Fabray and the other was Rachel Berry. It wasn't like the girls to skip school. Santana was there but she wasn't herself and Jasper,Rossi and Arilyn Berry were the same as her.

Mr. Figgins walked in with a mic in his hand and everybody was quiet. He looked at his staff members and sighs.

"I know all of you are wondering why this assembly was called." They all nod wondering what was going on but Jasper,Rossi,Arilyn,Santana and the Glee club members.

"Well I called you to this assembly to tell that two female students aren't here and they are Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray." They all knew that but it seems like it's serious.

"Rachel Berry was killed, the two days we had off from school due to a head injury." Mr. Figgins started to say making everybody stare at him shocked and stared at Santana to see her squeezing Jasper's and Rossi's hand as she fights her tears.

"But we don't need to plan a funeral for Miss Berry because she was brought back to life by wonderful doctors and is still at Lima Memorial Hospital recovering and we don't know when she will be back but she will be back." They all sighed in relief and some students had sad and happy tears in their eyes.

"As for Miss Quinn Fabray, she's in jail for attempted murder on Rachel Berry, we don't know what's going to happen or if she's going to be back but both families asked if you respect their wishes and not ask questions until they figure out what's going to happen in this case." They all couldn't believe Quinn was in jail for trying to kill Rachel.

"All of you are free to write letters and pray for both girls but we are going to go on with our lives and get focus on school." He tells them.

"If you need to talk about what you heard, Miss Pillsbury is up for talking with any student." They all nod.

"That is all and we are going to have a moment in silences for both girls before we go on with our day." They all put their heads down and prayed with their eyes closed.

Santana was playing with her engagement ring wishing she was at the hospital but Shelby,Hiram and Leroy told all girls it was best that they go to school and go to the hospital after school but Santana had other plans before going to the hospital.

They finally stopped and Mr. Figgins told them that they may go to their classes. Sugar held Brittany's hand with tears falling down her face.

"I still can't believe Quinn did that to sweet Rachel, I knew she was off the moment she went off at me." Sugar tells her girlfriend as they walked out the gym.

"Poor Quinn and poor Rachel, I really hope Quinn doesn't stay in jail for very long." Some random girl says to her friends as they leave the gym.

Santana and the Berry sisters heard her and they couldn't say anything because it was Rachel's choice of the matter.

"I can't believe that Fabray girl didn't actually finish the job like I _tried_ to last year with stupid Man Hands, I wish Berry did die so Santana can finally be mine."

Santana heard her old girlfriend Willow say that to her friends laughing and her friends were laughing with her agreeing.

Santana,Arilyn,Jasper and Rossi growled making Willow and the girls stop laughing in fear. Willow's eyes widen seeing the angry look on their faces.

"You want to repeat that Cortez?" Santana asked with bitterness in her voice walking over to her.

"Um not really." Willow said softly hoping Santana doesn't hurt her.

"Nobody deserves the kind of bullshit that happened to my girlfriend and next time you talk about my girlfriend like that! think about if that happened to you and how your friends would say behind your back." Santana spats at her before bumping her shoulder and walks out with the girls.

Willow stood there feeling guilty because what if she did die? would her friends talk behind her back? She stared at them wondering and they frown slightly before walking off.

"I can't stand people some times, who thinks getting hurt is worth laughing at and being in jail isn't something to laugh at." Jasper muttered angrily as Willow finally leaves to her class.

"Just ignore them Jasper, we know the truth alright! we know what happened that night." Arilyn tells her sisters sighing.

"How are you going to handle the whole Quinn being in jail thing Jasper?" Santana asked her soon to be sister in law.

"I can't talk about it right now okay? it's not easy to deal with so please just drop it for now." Jasper says softly before walking off.

They stare at each other after she left. They were all feeling down but Jasper's girlfriend or soon to be ex was in jail for a crime that shouldn't have happened.

"Let's get to class and after school we can see Rachel." Rossi tells both girls and they nodded but Santana had other plans before she went to see her baby.

**With Jasper and Santana After School. **

Santana Lopez and Jasper Berry were at the Allen Correctional Institution in Lima where Quinn Fabray was being held for about 3 and half days now.

Jasper decides that she was going to talk first and then Santana was going to come in after her. She needed to talk to her before she went crazy.

Quinn walks out in her gray jail clothes and sat down and picked up the phone as she watched Jasper do the same who was sitting.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Quinn asked looking a mess surprised to see her girlfriend.

"What are_ you_ doing here Q? you aren't supposed to be in jail for _attempted murder_ on my own sister." Quinn cleared her throat knowing she messed up.

"I know I shouldn't be Jasper okay? I know I messed up big time, when I saw her laying there not moving I knew that I was going to be in alot more trouble then just getting grounded for, this is my life now, a killer and I have to live with that." Quinn tells her hating herself, she didn't mean for it to get that far but she can't take it back.

"Rachel died Quinn, she died after a slight problem with the amount of bleeding in her brain but they were able to bring her back with the emergency surgery they did and she was fine for awhile after they were done but then she died again because her heart stop but she came back again, those words you said really effected her and Santana."

Quinn had tears in her eyes just hearing that. "I'm_ so_ sorry Jasper, I never meant for her to get hurt." She nods sighing.

"But you did hurt her, you hurt me,Santana, my family but most of all you hurt Rachel worse! she's still in the hospital with a bandage around her head and she's weak! you scared me that night and I'm not sure how I feel about you and I right now. you should be ashamed of yourself for making your poor mother suffer as you get stuck in here for a_ crime_ Quinn." Quinn sobbed nodded.

"I wish I could take it all back but I can't and I will plead guilty if I have to, just deal with the fact that I will never go to Yale and I won't have to mess with anyone's life anymore because I'll be stuck in here and I think it's for the best." Jasper looked at her shaking her head.

"Think about what your saying Quinn, think about your family and your friends, you may have done something so fucked up but deep inside your better then being stuck in jail for the rest of your life." Quinn felt sick to her stomach, who wouldn't after eating jail food.

"Time is almost up because you have two more guest but think about what your doing Q,you a bright amazing girl that let yourself slip and you need help but being here won't help you it will only make you feel worse then you already do! your mother loves you and people will love you still but you need to love yourself first, good bye Quinn Fabray and maybe when you come out and get the help you need, call me." Jasper hangs up the phone and leaves.

Quinn hangs up the phone waiting for her other guest to come in. Jaspers words sank in.

**At The Hospital.**

Rachel was in her hospital bed talking to her dads and Shelby about how she thinks is best for the situation with Quinn Fabray.

"I know you were hurt by her ending your friend and are trying to protect her but she even said she wanted you to die." Leroy tells her.

"Daddy it's not easy for me to decide on something so serious as keeping somebody close to me in jail before." Rachel whispers.

"We want what's best for you sweetheart and having Quinn near you is not safe for you." Rachel knew that now but nobody should suffer in jail.

"We talked to our lawyers and Quinn's lawyers aswell as her mother and they both think it's best that you came up with Quinn's life plan." Rachel sighs.

"Fine I want her to be let go at 8:30 tomorrow morning because she's not a monster or a killer to me! we pushed each other to edge that day so it's both of our faults but she needs to get help for what happened so I want her to get the best help she can for what happened and still work on her school work. 3 weeks of Community service when she's done and recovered. she's got a mental problem but she's no monster and I don't want her to suffer! I really don't want a judge and court into this, let her mom know please that I'm sorry she's going through this but it's for the best and please tell the cops to take this off her record, she doesn't need that kind of treatment on her records so do the best you can to make sure it's not on there." Rachel tells them in a tired yet firm voice.

"Rachel are you sure that's the best idea letting her out tomorrow?" Rachel looked at Rossi and nods.

"Nobody should be forced to stay in a jail cell for being pushed to the edge Rossi, I feel guilty for what happened and that's what I want." She tells them.

They stared at her for a second asking if she's really sure it's what she wants. Rachel nods saying yes and they say okay before making a few calls in the hallway and Arilyn texted Santana telling her what was going on.

"Your doing the right thing sweetheart, don't feel guilty for this because Quinn wasn't right in the head at the time! it's not your fault and I should have listened to you when you told me you had your reasons to be angry with her." Shelby tells her. Rachel looks at her mom.

"It's okay you didn't know what was going on mom,don't beat yourself up for it." Shelby smiled hearing her call her mom.

"How is your head sweetheart?" Shelby asked her daughter who was less weak these days. Rachel says that she's still in pain but it's not bad.

Rossi walked over to them and told her sister that she's really happy she's alright.

"I'm glad I'm alright too sis, I love you and Arilyn very much! your my twins sisters and I'm glad to still be here." Rachel tells them. Rossi kissed Rachel's nose who smiled before Rossi bends down as Rachel does the same. Arilyn walks over and kissed Rossi's and Rachel's noses and they do the same to her.

"Is that a triplet thing you do girls?" Shelby asked smiling at her triplet daughters. They all grin nodding.

"We started doing that when we were 4 because we loved each other so much that we didn't want to show it by hugging so we kissed each others noses."

Arilyn tells their mother and Shelby thinks that is the cutest thing ever her daughters came up with. She hates that she missed so much.

"We will tell you anything you want to know about our childhood mom and there are pictures and home videos." All three sisters tell her.

Shelby looked at them with a smiled and nodded before kissing Rachel's forehead.

"I love all you girls so much and I'm sorry it's taking me this long to be in your life." They all stared at her.

"Well your here now mom and were going to slowly forgive you." Rachel tells hers with a slight smile. They all talk for awhile.

**Back With Santana.**

The door opens making Quinn jump a little as she had her eyes closed for a little bit and Quinn's eyes widen seeing who it was as they sit down and pick up the phone.

Quinn does the same and waited for Santana to talk to her.

"Hi Quinn,lovely place you live in now." Santana says scarcastically which a chuckle. Quinn frowns clearing her throat.

"Mr. Figgins told the whole school what happened today because they were wondering why you or Rachel weren't at school." Quinn stared at her sadly.

"Please get on with it Santana, I'm not in the best mood knowing that I did a huge sin and will be going to hell for it." She mutters sighing.

"Fine Fabray I'll tell you how I'm feeling about this whole thing and my great news." Quinn just looks at her.

"Rachel and I are engaged to be married! you will never have her Fabray and to see you locked up in a jail cell is the hightlight of my day at the moment but I don't want to be too hurtful by rubbing it in your face with this gorgeous ring my baby gave me. Oh right sorry anways who wants to be stuck behind these ugly walls! this shouldn't be your life from now Quinn Fabray, your supposed to be focusing on graduating high school and going to the college of your dreams and here you behind bars for going crazy on my now fiancé! I really do feel sorry for you sweetie because you need help and being in here isn't going to help you, you aren't yourself and it's scary how you handle things at times. she's weak right now but she's alive thanks to my dad and other doctors." Quinn nods happy to hear that Rachel was alive.

"Is Rachel and her family pressing charges against me?" Quinn asked in a tearful voice. Santana looked at her.

"I got a text from Arilyn saying that Rachel made up her mind when it comes to your future darling but it's not my place to tell but don't count on it being a good thing Fabray, you lost all my respect for you and I hate you for what happened! don't ever say that you want a person to die because your in love with them. I lost her three times and I will not lose her anymore. oh Rachel wrote this last night and wanted me to give you this letter." Santana hands in to her under the glass and Quinn takes it not sure if she should read it yet.

"Your not a bad person Quinn but you don't make good choices sometimes! none of us do but we have to live by the good ones that come to us, I wish you the best of luck on everything really I do because we could have been best friends if you weren't trying to steal my girl. your going to need faith big time because I don't think your going to hell for this, you just need to forgive yourself for all the mistakes you made!,your last guest is waiting who will tell what's going on, good bye."

Santana hung up the phone shaking her head and left with Jasper to go to the hospital to see Rachel.

**After Santana Left.**

Quinn's last guest shows up and it's her lawyer Eric. He picked up the phone and stared at her feeling sorry for her.

"Hi Quinn I got a call from Rachel's lawyer and Rachel made up her mind on on your life is going to be." Quinn stared at him knowing it wasn't going to be good news.

"Just tell me Eric." She says annoyed and tired.

"Alright Quinn, jail time until 8:30 tomorrow morning and you are going to be home with your mom for a few days getting things packed and saying goodbye." Quinn stares at him with tears in her eyes. Rachel was setting her free tomorrow? this wasn't what Quinn was thinking the whole time.

"Your mother talked to Mr. Figgins and all your teachers about what happened and you are going to keep working on your school work when your at the Franklin Medical Center in Columbus, Ohio next week where you will get the help you need." Quinn was sobbing now.

"As for your record, Rachel's dads informed me,your mother and the cops to take this whole thing off your record and I got a call a few minutes ago before I came in here from the cop that brought you in telling me that he took it off but he's giving you a warning if this ever happens again then it will be on there." Quinn nods sniffling.

"What else is going to happen to me when I get out?" Eric stares at her and smiles lightly.

"3 weeks of Community service for what happened and that will be going on your record but they won't put what for Quinn and we will go from there. We already payed for everything and hopefully you will back well." Quinn just sat there with tears coming down her face shaking her head hating life right now and hung up the phone before he could say anymore and she gets taking back to her cell with the note in her hand.

She could handle being getting out of jail tomorrow but spending a couple months or a year away from her mom who she knows is disapointed in her for this whole thing with the Berry family. She hasn't been herself for awhile and it was getting to her so much that she cracked and took it out on Rachel.

She was going to do this for herself,her mom and for Rachel but it sucked so much. Life sucked for her and doesn't know how long she was going to handle be all alone without anyone to care for her since the Glee club members hate her maybe and Jasper wasn't sure about them anymore. She looked at the letter in her hand and opened it sniffling and started reading it while hearing Rachel's british soft voice say the words as she reads.

_**Dear Quinn Lucy Fabray aka My Quinny**_

_**This is my letter to you. I couldn't give it to you myself since I'm in a hospital bed recovering from what happened. I know you must hate yourself for this whole thing but please don't because I already hate myself for pushing you to the breaking point of attacking me the way you did. I don't hate you at all Quinn because to me in my heart your still my best friend. I'm sorry for rubbing it in your face that I was more happy with San then I was with our short fling but your two kisses we shared was great trust me and I will always remeber them but our friendship meant so much more then what could have happened with us and I'm sorry you got hurt in the end badly. Santana makes me feel so much love and more and I'm greatful for her but I'm also greatful for the wonderful times we had together Quinny please understand that- **_

Quinn had to stop reading for a second to wipe the tears that was falling down her face. She takes a deep breath and keeps on reading.

_**I will always love you no matter what happens in my life or in your life,my love for you is a sister one and that will never change for anything. I seriously don't blame you and I really don't want you to be known as somebody who was charged for attempted murder. That's not what I see in your future and that's why I'm not pressing any charges on you and this whole thing won't go on your record. We all make stupid choices and have to live with them but this is me giving you a chance to start fresh baby, that's right I'm calling you baby in a loving way because you never got the chance to have me call you it. I want you to be strong and work out your problems so I'm setting you free but please know that I will always have you in my heart and I will have the same number if you ever need to talk when your emotionally better. Take care Quinny and hopefully in the future we will meet again.**_

_**Love always and forever Rachel Barbra Berry future Lopez. P.S I'm getting married in a few years and I would really like for you to be at my wedding well and happy.***_

Quinn closed the letter and sighs feeling a little better but it still sucks.

"I'm so sorry Rachel and I will do my best to make you proud." Quinn thought as she sat in her cell trying not to get yelled at from other cell mates because of her crying once again.

**Find out what happens next, I finally made to 100 chapters I'm so happy that all of you are loving this story and I'm not even done yet.**


	101. Chapter 101 Few More Days,Meeting Aqua

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong> At The Hospital.<strong>

It was Friday at 3:30 in the afternoon and Rachel was still in the hospital. Her doctor is Emilio Fernandez who works on shifts with Santana's and Aqua's dad Darnel Lopez. He's a very good doctor and Leroy,Hiram and Shelby noticed that. Emilio walked into the Rachel's hospital room and smiled seeing Darnel's daughter Santana sitting by the bed as she talked to his patient softly and lovingly as he can by the way they are staring into each others eyes while holding hands.

Leroy Berry was sitting in the chair in the room checking on his phone. He noticed that his patients twin sisters were sitting in a different spot in the room whispering to each other and laughing. He cleared his throat making all of them stare at him.

"Good afternoon guys, I'm just here checking on things and to share some news." Rachel stared at her doctor sighing hating news.

"Is there something wrong with Rachel doctor?" Santana asked worried about her girlfriend/fiancé.

"Well I checked everything out on her tests and they seemed fine but I want to be sure that everything is back to normal in her brain so I'm going to keep Rachel here for a few more days." Rachel frowns hearing that she has to be stuck in the hospital some more.

"How am I supposed to graduate high school if I'm stuck in the hospital Doctor Fernandez?" Rachel says softly while groaning.

"Honey I know your worried about graduating with all the school work you missed but we almost lost you Tuesday so just remeber that." Leroy says soothingly.

"I know Daddy, sorry." She says softly and Santana laced her hand with her woman squeezing it comfortingly.

"I know it's hard being stuck in this hospital miss Berry but I just want to take a few more tests to see if there was going to be any complications remaining from when the bleeding and swelling happened in your brain as we stopped the bleeding but any brain injury was a serious matter, there are side effects to injuries and I wanted to make sure that you are perfectly fine before heading home." Rachel understood where he was coming from.

"When do you think she can return home and to school?" Rossi asked the doctor.

"Well I think since I did one test this morning and the one I'm going to do in a few minutes, I'll do one tomorrow and sunday, I think she would be able to go home monday after her last test and as for school,I think it's best that she stays home for two weeks just to rest her head because when I tested her this morning, she said the lights were bugging her and loud noises bugged her, I could tell she was dealing with the effect of minor headaches, it's normal after a head injury." He explained to them.

"Do you think she needs to be on painkillers for the stitches in her head?" Leroy asked worried about his daughter's injury. He sighs looking at his chart and nods.

"It would be more likely she would be on them at this point but I'm worried that if Rachel goes on them now? it could mess up the process that we already have without her taking them sir, we do the testing a little bit more then I will let you know." They nod.

"Well please do whatever you can to make sure she's back to normal." He nods to them.

"I will Mr. Berry, I need to take Rachel to the exam room for her next test and then we will be back." They nod and a nurse comes in with a wheelchair and Rachel slowly gets helped into the chair and the doctor,Rachel and the nurse leave. Santana was worried about her woman.

**With Quinn and Her Mom. **

Judy Fabray stood against her youngest daughter's bedroom door watching her pack her many things in her duffle bag and her suitcase. She knew her daughter didn't mean for this whole thing with Rachel Berry to happen. Judy should have noticed the signs that Quinn wasn't herself. She was very greatful to have Quinn out of jail but sending her to the Franklin Medical Center in Columbus, Ohio on Sunday at 9:30 at night was going to be hard and great for both of them.

"Do you have everything packed that will get you through at the center Quinny bunny?" Quinn looked at her mother with blood shot eyes from the crying.

"Please don't hate me,I'm sorry for everything! I'm not a monster or killer! I'm nothing like my father please don't hate me mommy." Judy walked over to her daughter and held her in her arms as she cried once again. Judy just fights her tears listening her her daughter crying.

"Oh sweetie I could never hate you! what happened was out of character for you Quinn! Rachel knows you didn't mean to attack her and she wrote you that letter and set you free instead of being locked up in jail for who knows how long, your very lucky for even admitting that your not yourself anymore." Quinn sniffles in her arms.

"I did lose myself mom but hopefully I can bring myself back! I'm very greatful for Rachel freeing me from that dark place but I can't forgive myself for what I did to her, I will always have this reputation of being an attempted murderer in my mind and other people who knew me but to start over would be the best thing for me."

Quinn says wiping her tears. Judy wanted her daughter to go back to being happy and not in this dark place she found herself in.

"Whatever is going to get you right back on track,I will never think of you as a murderer sweetheart! that wasn't you but were to change that." She nods wiping her tears.

The house phone rings and Quinn's mom goes to answer it. Quinn looks at her cell phone and stared at the pictures of her and Rachel together with huge smiles on their faces and frowns sadly. Her life shouldn't be like this but it was and she made it this way. She loved the picture of her and Rachel leaning close together with Rachel's hand on her face and she has her own hand on Rachel's wrist while her hand was on Rachel's lower back and they had sexy looks on their faces as they got their picture taking by Mercedes at Puck's birthday bash. That was one of the best nights of her life and she doesn't regret being close to her.

"Sweetie Franny wants to talk to you." Quinn puts her phone down and stared at her mom before taking the phone.

"Hello?" Quinn says listening to her older sister talk to her. She listened to her sister say that she will be there for her and so will her brother in law.

"I love you so much Franny,I know you must hate me." She said that she could never hate her own sister for this. It wasn't like her at all.

**Back at the Hospital.**

Santana was standing outside Rachel's hospital room with Leroy,Rossi and Arilyn as Japer,Shelby,Annabella and Hiram visit Rachel since she got back from being tested.

"_Cómo es ella Santi_?" She heard an slightly stronger hispanic female accented voice say in Spanish and turned her head to see her younger sister Aquanette walking to her with a soft smile on her face.

"She's better and more awake but the doctor wants to keep her in the hospital until Monday." Aqua nods smiling at the other people staring at her.

"Hi there I didn't mean to be rude by ignoring you! I'm Aquanette Lopez,Santi's younger sister but I mostly go by Aqua." She tells the group.

"Nice to meet you Aqua, I'm Leroy Berry and these are some of my daughters Rossi and Arilyn Berry! they are Rachel's fraternal twin sisters which means they are fraternal triplets." Rossi and Arilyn wave at her saying hi at the same time in their british accents.

Aqua stared at them surprised because she has never seen fraternal triplets before but she has never seen all girl triplets before.

"Nice to meet you all,sorry that it's my first time meeting you at the hospital! I hope Rachel is okay." They all nod.

"Do you want to meet her sis?" Santana asked her. Aqua nods really excited to meet her soon to be sister in law.

Santana grabbed her hand and slowly opened the door making Rachel,Shelby,Hiram,Annabella and Jasper stare at them.

"Sorry for interrupting your time with Rae but there is somebody I want her to meet." Rachel sat up in her hospital bed smiling at her girlfriend/fiancé and the very pretty girl next to her who she assumes is her soon to be sister in law. Aquanette was very pretty and looked just like Santana in many ways.

Shelby smiled at the two Lopez sisters and grabbed ahold of Annabella's hand and walked out of the room with Jasper and Hiram.

**With Rachel,Santana and Aqua.**

Santana brings her sister over to her woman's hospital bed and Aqua took a look at Rachel for the first time and was very surprised that Santana landed the british goddess her sister has been dying to meet for years and now they were engaged to be married. She was proud of her older sister. She wanted to be best friends with Rachel.

"Aqua are you in there?" Aqua slipped away from her thoughts and glanced over at her sister confused.

"Huh did you say something?" Rachel giggled lightly feeling a little pain in the back of her head where the stitches are.

"Yes Aquanette I did say something but you were too busy checking out my wife." Santana says glancing at her angrily.

"First of all I wasn't checking out Rachel or thinking dirty sexual thoughts about her,second she's not your wife yet, you were checking out my woman and I told you to snap out of your dirty little thoughts." Aqua says rolling her eyes before looking at Rachel.

"Hi Rachel nice to meet you, you are very pretty." Santana smiled walking over to the other chair next to her woman's hospital bed.

"Sit down _Puta_, don't breathe all up on her, trust me you don't want me going all Lima heights on you." Santana snapped.

Aqua growled at her older sister rolling her eyes before taking a seat in the chair that was already beside Rachel's hospital's bed.

"Did you really have to call me a _Puta_ in front your _novia _Santi?" Aqua snapped glaring at her. Santana flips her off and both sisters started arguing in Spanish.

Rachel started at them feeling pain and pressed her botton and a nurse walks in seeing the two sisters yelling at each other.

"Hey ladies, none of this in miss Berry's hospital room! knock it off or get out." The nurse scolded them. They stop feeling bad and the nurse leaves.

"Sorry Rachel we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Aqua apologised. Santana sighs leaning over and pressed her lips against Rachel's who returns the kiss shortly before pulling away.

"Sorry baby, I get carried away sometimes when it comes to me and Aqua relationship as sisters." Rachel nods tiredly before glancing at Aqua.

"So Aquanette how come I haven't seen you around McKinley?" She smiles.

"Because I got into this really great Arts school in California my 8th grade year and I've been living with my aunt in Cali but I'm going to be going start McKinley on Monday."

Rachel frowns hearing that come monday her soon to be sister in law in a few years was going to be started school while she going to be stuck home trying to catch up on her school work and hardly finishing her senior project while Arilyn took over for her.

"Baby are you alright?" Rachel looked at Santana and frowns feeling tears forming in her eyes. Santana sighs knowing she's dealing with missing school.

"_No llores mi estrella." _Rachel nods smiling slightly as her lover wiped her tears away. Aqua smiled at the couple.

"You girls are really amazing together,I can't wait to be part of your family." They stare at her.

"You seem very nice Aqua and I can't wait to get to know you alot more before and after mine and Sanny's wedding." She grins at Rachel.

"I would like to do the same Rachel,I'm glad Santi found you." Rachel smiles while lacing her fingers with her lovers.

"I'm glad I found her too." Santi's sister smiles as both girls share another kiss before talking some more.

**Find out what happens next.**


	102. Chapter 102 Surprised,Aqua Joins Glee

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

* * *

><p><strong> On Monday At McKinley.<strong>

Aquanette Lopez sat in her new seat in AP English at McKinley High listening to the teacher and writing down the assignments that she missed and are coming up. Compared to her old school in California, McKinley was a joke of a school but she wanted to spend time with her sister before San headed off New York City. She looked at her schedule and saw that she had Free Block next along with AP Math,World History,Gym and Lunch in a few hours. Her new locker just happens to be next to Rachel Berry's who she really liked alot as just a friend and future family member but nothing else or her sister would be on her ass.

Herself wasn't into girls or even thought girls were attractive in that way unless it was a famous person crush like she had on Jessica Alba but that was mostly it. She was so deeply attracted to boys and older men. She's even thought about sleeping with her English teacher Mr. Sharp last year but she wasn't going to get a teacher fired or mess up her high school life by sleeping with teachers and risk getting pregnant. She's not a Virgin or a tramp or Santana who use to sleep around until she found Rachel.

She focused on her work she felt eyes burning in the side of her face! she slowly turned her head to see a guy with glasses, geeky clad jeans and a blue and white sweater vested shirt sitting in a wheelchair giving her a genuine smile. She smiled back at him before turning back to the front to concentrate on her work since she started a month later while others started on time.

The bell rings 20 minutes later and everybody got up with their stuff and Aqua finished writing down the assignments before leaving smiling at the teacher on her way out.

She started to walk down the hall when she saw the shadow of a wheelchair and looked down to see the guy she saw before.

"Hi there I'm Artie Abrams." She smiles at him and nods.

"Nice to meet you Artie Abrams! I'm Aquanette Lopez." He waves at her giving her the same genuine smile. Artie stared at the new girl that was in his home room as she stares at him. He thought she was a Latina goddess when his eyes landed on her, he remebered seeing her at the hospital the night Rachel was brought in and then he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was Santana's younger sister for sure just by some of her looks but she was different in many ways.

"So how are you liking your new school?" Artie as they walked down the hallway. Just then a jock walked up to them and they were about slushie Artie when Aqua grabbed ahold of the guys arm bending it back as the slushie hands on him and the floor.

"Who do you think you are?" Aqua growled angrily at the stupid jock.

"I'm sorry sweetness I'm just doing my job with the morning slushie on the Glee loser, oww stop." She glares at him and lets him go.

"Nobody messes with Artie or they deal with me! I'm Aqua Lopez also known as Santana Lopez younger sister so remeber that." He nods and runs off.

"Thanks Aqua most people wouldn't stand up for me like you did so thanks." She gives him a your welcome smile.

"Did you really think I'm most people at this school?" He shrugged unsure but she bends down in front of him and grins.

"You Artie Abrams aren't a loser and I'm not going to let you think that way anymore! that guy will still be here in Lima working as a teacher or whatever while people like us will be out of this place living out our future goals." Artie stared at her and couldn't stop staring at her lips wondering what they would feel like against his.

"Hey Artie who is your friend?" Aqua stared up at the Asian girl staring at her in jealously.

"Um hi Aquanette Lopez this is my old girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang, Tina this is Aqua!" Tina stared at her and smiled slightly.

"Welcome to McKinley High Aqua, so your Santana's sister?" Aqua nods now standing up.

"Yeah I am nice to meet you Tina." Tina just nods staring at the two as they talk to each other and laugh. She was happy in love with Mike Chang but she never thought after Artie's fling with Brittany last year that he might actually find somebody that wasn't her in the youngest Lopez sisters.

"So Aqua are you liking the school so far?" She said it's okay. She looks at the time on her phone and she says that she's going to be late for her next class and waves at them both.

"Hey Aqua do you want to have lunch with me after our classes?" Aqua stared him for a second before grinning.

"I would totally like that, see you later Abrams and it was nice meeting again Tina." She waves at them before walking off.

Tina stares at her old boyfriend and cleared her throat so he looks back at her seeing the angry and jealous look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" She sighs shaking her head saying nothing.

"Since when are you jealous of me being into other girls besides you! you broke up with me remeber?" He asked her.

"I'm not jealous of you being with other girls Artie! I'm sorry I said you were a bad boyfriend but I'm much happier with Mike." He nods annoyed.

"Trust me I know how you are with him because you rubbed it in my damn face last year, what is your problem with me being with a girl like Aqua?" Tina couldn't tell him.

"Nothing is wrong, do what the hell you want Artie but watch out because she is Santana's sister and you know how she get." Artie understands that.

"I know this Tina but I also know you can't handle the thought of me moving on with somebody hotter then you." She stares at him a little hurt but covers it up.

"Whatever,we've been broken up for a year and half now Artie! maybe your the one jealous of me and Mike lasting more then we lasted." He scuffs not even.

"The day I started seeing Brittany was the day I was fully over you Tina Cohen-Chang! stay out of my love life." He tells her firmly then wheels off to his next class.

Tina stood there wondering why she was mad at the sight of Aqua Lopez and Artie together? She needed to talk to Santana about her sister and then she needed to focus on her relationship with Mike Chang.

* * *

><p>Artie was walking to the lunch room when he gets stopped by a hand and looked up to see Santana standing there.<p>

"What's this I hear about you trying to get your game on with Aqua?" Artie cleared his throat kind of scared.

"Um would it be a problem if I get to know your sister?" Santana bends down staring right at him.

"Tina said you flirting up a storm with my sister! what makes you think she goes for a guy like you who wears geek clothes and is stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of your life? your chances with my sister are slim to none wheels so I wouldn't even think about it." Santana tells him about to leave when another voice stops her.

"You have no right to tell him that Santi." Santana turns around seeing Aqua walking up to them glaring at her.

"Come on Aqua you really think I believe you have feelings for _Artie_?" She glared at her.

"Just because your mad that Rachel isn't here because she's put on rest but that doesn't give you the right to berate people around you! come on Artie I promised you a lunch date and I was looking forward to it." Artie smiles at her surprised but they left Santana standing there.

Santana sighs before taking out of her phone and calls Shelby and waits for her to pick up.

**At The Berry House.**

The stitches were still in the back of her head aswell as the bandage holding it placed and she was still in her brand new cast. Rachel was lucky to be home after finising her last test her doctor wanted her do and everything seems fine but her body needed to relax and rest for a few days.

Rachel was on the couch in the living room with comfortable clothes on, with pillows behind her head and a cover on her sleeping for about two hours and half now since she got home that morning. She worked on her school work for a few hours with Shelby but got light headed from the lights on her and they took a break and had breakfast then Shelby set her up on the couch where she was currerently knocked out sleeping peacefully. She had the lights dim low just to make sure Rach didn't have any headaches while sleeping.

Shelby sat in the chair watching her daughter sleep. She's really greatful that she's alive and safe but she knows that Rachel going back to her normal routine wasn't going to be easy for her and she was going to be there for her. Shelby's cell started ringing and she answered it to see Santana calling her.

"Hey San, how is everything at school?" Shelby whispered so she doesn't wake up Rachel.

"What's with the whispering? school is boring without Rae here but Aqua seems to be enjoying herself." Santana says sadly.

"Sorry about the whispering but Rachel is sleeping here in the living room where I am right now and I didn't wake her." Santana frowns sighing.

"Right I heard she started getting lightheaded from the lights! Leroy called me, Rachel might be alive and here with us but she's still weak and injured and I just wish this never happened to her and I feel like I'm lost with her that I'm taking my madness out on others." Shelby nods knowing it's hard.

"She's been through alot I've heard from her dads that she was stapped last year, her breaking her arm this year and now the whole thing with Quinn? it's not easy for you I assume but remeber your love for Rachel is so much stronger that you will get through this just take it easy on the insults. I'm glad to have you a daugter in law."

Santana smiles slightly but she still didn't feel right without her girlfriend next to her.

"Thank you for being there for me at the hospital,I really needed that since my own mother isn't the person I want to talk to." Shelby smiles.

"I will always be here if you need me San but have you thought about talking to your parents now that your sister is back?" Shelby whispered.

"I've thought about it and I'm going to talk to my sister first but maybe I will, has Rae woken up yet?" Shelby was about say no when she saw Rachel starting to stir in her sleep.

"She's waking up now San, do you want to talk to her?" Rachel opens her eyes slowly and looks around and turns her head a little to see her mom there.

"Hey mom,is that Sanny on the phone?" Rachel says to her in a tired hoarsely voice. Her mouth was dry. Shelby said she will be right back with the water but hands her the phone saying it was Santan and Rachel smiles tiredly. Rachel takes the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Hi Sanny I miss you." She tiredly sitting up a little on the couch.

"Hey baby I miss you too, I heard you felt lightheaded! did you have a nice nap Rae?" Santana asked softly not wanting to make her get a headache from the loud talking.

"Yeah I hate being tired all the time but I can't wait to have you here with me." Rachel tells her.

"I can't wait to be there boo, Hey guess what?" Rachel asked what.

"Aqua and Artie might start dating and it's very strange for me that I told him he as no chance and my sister told me off." Rachel was very surprised with that news.

"Well don't be too hard on your sister Sanny! sometimes your anger and jealousy get the best of you and you hurt people without you knowing." San sighs.

"It's the bitter truth,I can't help it sometimes Rae and being here at this damn school without you really sucks." Rachel sighs.

"I know baby but you have to deal with it because I'm not going to be there for two weeks! I love you sweetie and try to be nicer to people."

Shelby comes back with some water and a vegan sandwich.

"You will see her at home sweetie,eat up and then we can watch a little tv." Shelby whispered and she nods.

"I'll try but it won't be easy and I love you too,I will see you after school."

San says and Rachel smiles saying goodbye and i love you too before hanging up.

Santana stared at her phone sadly before heading to lunch with her friends.

**At Glee Club Practice.**

Artie asked Aqua if she wanted to try out for Glee Club and she said sure during lunch so now it was time for Glee.

They walked in and the others stared at them.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend Artie who wears cute clothes,ooh I love that top girl, where did you get it?" Sugar said in her annoying raspy voice.

"Um I got in California, it's from _Dior_." Aqua tells her awkwardly and the girl squeals clapping her hands. Mr. Shue, the others and Artie stare at Sugar.

"It looks totes_ amazing _on you,I love Dior clothes! Hi I'm Sugar Motta, a Junior here, you are?" Aqua stared at Sugar wondering why she was so bubbly.

"Um nice to meet you Sugar Motta! I'm Aquanette Lopez but I mostly go by Aqua! I'm a Junior here aswell and hoping to join Glee club." Sugar grins.

"Yay were going to be besties next year as Seniors! Aquanette is a strange name and so is Aqua but it totally fits you! New Directions is great." Suger tells her.

Aqua wondered if she should be offended by Sugar's insult to her name but most people at her old school thought her name was odd so she'll let it slide.

"Um what is New Directions?" Sugar frowned after she said that and looked at Mr Shue who finally spoke up.

"Well Aqua that's what the name is for Glee club! I'm Director of Glee club and the Spanish teacher here, your into singing like Santana?" She nods.

Her sister was into singing alot more unlike herself who was less into singing but great at it and more into Art work.

"Oh well do you know how to sing?" Sugar asked glancing at her liking her look but didn't think she had a singing voice. The others just wanted her to shut up.

Aqua nodded with smiles. Her musical talent ran alot in the Lopez Family.

_"_Yes I know how to sing but I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to sing at a try out like this but is it okay if I sing in Spanish?" Aqua asked Mr. Shue.

"Sure Aqua it's different but we like different in this group." Artie smiled at his new friend as Aqua walks over to the band whispering in their ear what to play and they nod getting ready and she stands by the piano nodding her head as the band starts but she doesn't sing until she's ready and everybody Listens.

_Ahora si te hecho de menos Ahora que si me lo creo _

_Me duele vivir y pensar que elegi en vez del cielo el infierno_

Sugar stared at Aqua totally jealous of her voice and how great she sounded. She glanced at Artie and raised an eyebrow at how he watched their new classmate sing.

_Que si se extranan tus besos _

_Que si me muero por dentro _

_Me alejo de ti hacia la obscuridad _

_y en el fango me encuentro_

"Ohh Artie has a crush on the younger Lopez sister! this should be fun." Sugar thought before listening to more. Aqua heard a voice joins with hers and grinned seeing her sister staring at fro

into the room singing with her.

_**La verdad estoy mal **El sufrir**, **es gritar..._

Santana got up and stood next to her sister and they both nod each other and they both do the dance they knew so well with this song and did it while sanging together.

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, **_

_**te extrano, te siento en el alma** **Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta**_

_** Si me arrepiento, me odio, **__**estoy desesperada** _

_Desesperada, estoy aqui desesperada_

Santana asked if she could sing the next part and Mr. Shue nods and Aqua nods while dancing. Santana sings now.

**Ahora si te hecho de menos Ahora si estoy hecha menos**

**Ahora si puedo sentir toda la soledad que tanto y tanta? da miedo**

**Que si te extrano te pienso**

**Que si el dolor es intenso**

** El sobrevivir de la batalla final Es cruzar el desierto**

Both sisters sing together doing the dance they were doing before then Aqua takes over for the rest of the song.

_**La verdad estoy mal **_**El sufrir, es gritar...**

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, **_

_**te extrano, te siento en el alma** _

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta**_

_** Si me arrepiento, me odio, **__**estoy desesperada** _

Santana grins at her listening to her sing, nodding her head wishing Rachel was here and not home resting her head.

_Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, _

_te extrano, te siento en el alma _

_Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta_

_ Si me arrepiento, me odio, __estoy desesperada _

_Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, _

_te extrano, te siento en el alma _

_Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta_

_ Si me arrepiento, me odio, __estoy desesperada _

Aqua looked at the huge group hoping they really like her because she was new to McKinley and it would be nice to actually be in a club where people got along.

_Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, _

_te extrano, te siento en el alma _

_Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta_

_ Si me arrepiento, me odio, __estoy desesperada _

She ends the song and everybody clapped and cheered for her. She grins at them.

"Welcome to New Directions Aqua Lopez." Mr. Shue says clapping with the others and Santana grins really proud of her sister. Aqua squeals before rushing over to Artie sitting on his lap hugging him. He whispered at how proud he was and she said she was he made her try out.

Santana and Sugar watched them closely and was surprised how they were with each other.

"Aqua and Wheels dating might be something I have to get use to" Santana thought wondering how she feels about this and how she's going to get through two weeks of not seeing her woman at school.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Me Haces Falta by Jennifer Lopez.**


	103. Chapter 103 Sectionals Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Just a heads up Shelby will the Director of the Troubletones and Mercedes,Santana,Sugar and Brittany will be in that group. **

** Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Quinn At The Center.<strong>

Quinn Fabray hated this stupid center already and she's only been here for Mont. She missed her mom, her friends if she still had any but most importantly she missed Rachel Berry. She kept her hair short but she changed the color of it before she got to the center. It was brunette almost black because she got tired of the blonde and she was depressed to have light colored here. She didn't want to feel like daddies little girl with fucking blonde hair. She thought about dying it pink but that would be just stupid.

She was in a single room alone and bored out of her mind! she already felt like breaking out this center. It was boring and she hated it being in this closed in room. She mostly slept all day or listened to her music in her room when she didn't have a meeting with the therapist at the center.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. She groans getting off her very uncomfortable bed and walked the door opening it to see a good looking guy with a bronze like skintone, a nice figure but he looked like he hardly ate. His mesmerizing hazel eyes with a hint of green in them shined as he stared at her. He also had brown with wild hair twisted into dreadlocks. Who was this guy and why was he at the Center or at her room?

"Can I help you with something um?" Quinn says in a monotoned voice.

"I'm Joseph Hart! I was sent here to tell you that it was time for lunch in the cafe." He says in the same monotoned voice.

"No thanks just leave me alone." She slammed her door shut and lies back down on her bed. She wasn't hungry for their crappy food.

There was another knock on the door and she groans once again about to tell this guy off. She opened the door to see her therapist Victoria standing there.

"Hello Quinn I saw Joseph standing at your room for awhile! you know I won't let you just waste in here without food in your body." Quinn growled at her about to slam her door when Victoria held it open giving her a stern look.

"Miss Fabray the more you give us a hard time the more time you will be stuck in this center or it's back to jail." Quinn's eyes widen. Would she really go back to jail? she didn't want to go back to that place.

"I'm sorry just please just don't send me back to that dark place please?" Quinn says close to tears.

Victoria walks over to her gently and placed her hand on her knee and Quinn stares at her sniffling.

"Calm down Quinn, it's time to get your lunch sit down with somebody then meet me in my office for a session when your down." Quinn nods watching Victoria leave and she walks back into her room grabbing her sweater since the place was always cold and walked to the cafe to get what they called food.

She walked to the cafe and saw alot of teens around her age sitting at different tables and went to get her lunch then looked around to sit and she saw the guy that was at her door waving her over. She took a deep breath and walked over to to him and sits down.

"Hi I'm Quinn Fabray, sorry about before." He smiles at her nicely shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine Quinn! it's mostly hard for new inmates when they first get here, I've been here for two and half years. I go by Joe." Quinn stared at him surprised.

"Why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Quinn said while taking a bite of her salad.

"I tried to kill myself after my dad died in 8th grade so my mom sent me here and I've been here ever since." Quinn was surprised that a guy like him like him who had tattoos of bible quotes on his chest and on his arm tried to kill himself.

"Why are you here newbie?" Some random girl named Riley asked as she sat down glancing at Quinn while holding onto her fork.

"Um it was here or be in jail for attempted murder on my best friend who I put in the hospital and I guess I wanted to get help." They both stared at her for a second before finishing their lunch.

"Sounds interesting but I'm in here because I have a drinking problem and liked to cut." They nod before eating their food.

After Quinn was done and was about to leave when Joe grabbed her hand making her feel a spark and stared at into his eyes as she felt a paper slip into her hand.

"See you around maybe Quinn." Joe says with a soft wink and she blushed a little before walking away. She looked at the paper and saw Joe's name on it with his cell number with the words text me some time under the number. She smiled putting the paper in her sweatpants pocket throwing her stuff away then meets Victoria in her office.

**The Day Of Sectionals.**

Santana was backstage just praying that she wins this Sectionals but she was going up against her girlfriend's group which she use to be part of but she wasn't happy in it for some reason so she joined Shelby's group. Rachel wasn't singing in this Sectionals this time because even though she was back. The doctor wanted her to take it easy.

"Baby you look nervous." Santana jumped a little hearing Rachel's voice and smiled at her surprised to see her backstage.

"I am a little nervous but aren't you mad at me for joining your mom's show choir?" Rachel shook her head.

"Sure at first but you have to do what makes you happy and if that means being apart of the Troubletones until graduation then I'm going to support you." Rachel tells her.

"Are you sure your okay with this?" Rachel walked closer to her and wrapped her arms around her fiancee's neck.

"Baby you've asked me this many times since you told me that you were leaving New Directions and going into the Troubletones." She says smiling.

"I just want you to be sure, I mean were getting married in the future and I want us to be honest with each other." Rachel rolls her eyes before pecking her lips.

"Santana Camilia Lopez stop worrying so much and sing your heart out tonight." Santana nods kissing her again before Mercedes clears her throat.

"Stop kissing one of the New Directions members and come on Lopez, were on in 5 seconds." Both girls glared at her before Rachel says that she loves Santana and goes to her seat.

"Give it up for the Troubletones." Everybody clapped for them and the music starts and the other Troubletones members sing backup while Santana opens the song.

**Santana.**

_At first I was afraid I was petrified_  
><em>Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side<em>  
><em>But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong<em>  
><em>I grew strong I learned how to get along<em>

**Mercedes.**

_And so you're back from outer space  
>I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face<br>I should have changed my stupid lock  
>I should have made you leave your key<br>If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

**Santana.**

_Oh now go walk out the door just turn around now  
>'cause you're not welcome anymore<br>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
>you think I'd crumble you think I'd lay down and die<em>

**The Troubletones.**

_I'm a survivor (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm a survivor (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (_**Sugar**_..What?)_

_I will survive (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

The girls sing the next part of the song dancing to the beat and Rachel was smiling proudly at her girlfriend clapping then they get close to ending the song.

**Mercedes.**

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you __I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you __Perfect vision _

_You thought I couldn't last without you __But I'm lastin' _

_You thought that I would die without you __But I'm livin'_

**Santana.**

_Thought that I would fail without you __But I'm on top_

_Thought it would be over by now __But it won't stop _

_Thought that I would self-destruct __But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come __I'm still gon be here_

**The Troubletones.**

_I'm a survivor (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm a survivor (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (_**Sugar**_..What?)_

_I will survive (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

**Mercedes.**

_On no not I __I will survive __For as long as I know how to love,_

_ I know I'll stay alive __I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give __I'll survive __I will survive __Hey hey_

They a dancing to the beat finishing up the song adn Rachel is cheering them on while sitting next to her mom and the rest of the New Directions.

**The Troubletones.**

_I'm a survivor (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm a survivor (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (_**Sugar**_..What?)_

_I will survive (_**Sugar..**_What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (_**Sugar..**_What?)_

They pose singing the last part and everybody is already clapping for them.

**Troubletones **

__I will survive...__

Rachel screamed cheering for her baby and Santana grins blowing her a kiss before bowing and the girls go backstage then they find their seats and knew it was time for New Directions turn and Rachel laced her fingers with Santana as they waited.

"You were amazing up there baby." Santana smiles lovingly before pecking her lips. Rachel smiles kissing her a few times then pulls back smiling.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Survivor/I Will Survive from Glee.**


	104. Chapter 104 Sectionals Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Just a heads up Shelby will the Director of the Troubletones and Mercedes,Santana,Sugar and Brittany will be in that group. **

** Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Give it up for New Directions." Everybody clapped. Santana had no clue what they were doing. All the spotlight shines on just the girls as they dance to the beat and the crowd is cheering for them.<p>

**Tina.**

_Sittin over here Starin in your face With lust in my eyes Sure don't give a damn and ya Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in My fantasies_

****Jasper.****

_Never once you looked at me_ _Don't even realize that I'm wantin you_ _To fulfill my needs_ _Think what you want_ _Let your mind free_ _Run free to a place no one dares to_

Rachel, Shelby,Leroy,Annabella,Hiram,Santana,Mercedes,Brittany and Sugar with the rest of the Troubletones are staring at them shocked.

**Catalina.**

_How many night I've laid in bed excited over you I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways _

**Arilyn.**

_I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you_

_ Day and night Night and day All I've got to say is_

Santana couldn't believe her woman was doing a hard dance and singing a song like this and she glanced at Shelby to see her looking scared.

**All Girls.**

_If I was your girl_ _Oh the things I'd do to you_ _I'd make you call out my name_ _I'd ask who it belongs to_

_If I was your woman_ _The things I'd do to you_

_But I'm not_ _So I can't_ _Then I won't_ _But_ _If I was your girl_

They keep dancing to the beat with the guys dancing behind them then Rossi and Aqua sing their parts.

**Rossi.**

_Allow me some time to play with your mind_ _And you'll get there again and again_ _Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed_ _Take your time cuz we've got all night, oooh_

**Aqua.**

_You on the rise as you're touchin my thighs and_ _Let me know what you like_ _If you like I'll go_ _Down da down down down da down down_ _I'll hold you in my hand and baby_

danced to the beat smiling at the crowd while singing her part and the crowd is now standing up clapping.

**Arilyn and Rossi.**

_Your smooth and shiny Feels so good against my lips sugar I want you so bad _

_I can Taste your love right now baby_

_ Day and night Night and day_

_ All i've got to say is_

**All Girls.**

_If I was your girl_ _Oh the things I'd do to you_

_I'd make you call out my name_ _I'd ask who it belongs to_

_If I was your woman_

_The things I'd do to you_

_But I'm not_ _So I can't_ _Then I won't_ _But_ _If I was your girlx2_

The girls start dancing with the guys and the crowd is clapping for them. Santana couldn't believe how good they were.

**All Girls.**

_I've laid in bed excited over you_ _One hundred different way I've thought ya_ _Many, maaany_

_(day and night, night and day)_ _Allll I got to say is_

_If I was your girl Oh the things I'd do to you_

_ I'd make you call out my name I'd ask who it belongs to_

_ If I was your woman The things I'd do to you_

_ But I'm not So I can't Then I won't But If I was your girlx3_

They pose making the crowd cheer then likes go out and a spotlight shines on Aqua as she speaks.

** Aqua.**

This is a story about control My control

Control of what I say

Control of what I do

And this time I'm gonna do it my way

I hope you enjoy this as much as I do

Are we ready?

I am 'Cause it's all about control

And I've got lots of it

They group starts dancing to the beat making everybody cheer for them standing up now clapping to the beat and Blaine starts singing.

**Blaine**

_When I was 17 _

_I did what people told me, _

_uhh I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me _

_But that was long ago,__I'm in_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Artie.**

_Never gonna stop_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

_To get what I want_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Artie**

_I've got a lot_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

_And now I'm all grown up_

Santana just stares at them knowing their doing a Jackson family theme and they were screwed.

**Artie**

_First time I fell in love, _

_I didn't know what hit me_

**Artie with New Directions**

_So young and so naive, _

_I thought it would be easy_

**Artie.**

_But now I know I got to take_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

_And now I've got a lot_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Artie**

_To get what I want _

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

_And never gonna stop_

**New Direction**

_Control_

**Artie**

_And now I'm all grown up_

**New Directions**

_Jam, woooh woooh_

**Artie**

_Rebel_

that's right

I'm on my own

I'll call my own shots

Thank you

**Blaine**

_Got my own mind_

_ I wanna make my own decisions_

**New Directions**

_When it has to do with my life, my life_

**Artie**

I wanna be the one in control

**Artie**

_So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance_

**Blaine**

_It's what I got, because I took a chance_

**New Directions**

_I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life, Ooh_

**Blaine**

_So make your life a little easier_

_When you get the chance just take_

Santana saw Rachel glancing at her and she squeezed her hand before both girls looked back at the New Directions on stage.

**New Directions**

_Control, ooh ooh_

**Artie**

Now I've got a lot, ooh

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

To get what I want ow

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Artie**

I'm never gonna stop

**New Directions**

_Control,Now I'm all grown up, ow_

_Free at last _

**Blaine**

_I'm here on my own_

**Artie**

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah_

**New Directions**

_eee_

**Blaine and Artie**

Now control this, uhh

**Artie**

_Cause I've got my own mind_

**Artie with New Directions**

_Gonna make my own decisions _

**Artie**

_When it has to do with my life _

**Blaine**

I wanna be the one in control

**New Directions**

_I'm in control Uhh _

_I'm in control Ahh_

_ I'm in control Uhh _

_I'm in control Ahh _

They pose as they lights go out again then their last song starts and Rachel squeezed Santana's hand and Santana looks at her sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>[Tina:]<strong>

_A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

**[New Directions:]**

_ A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

**[Tina:]**

_You went to school to learn, girl_ _Things you never, never knew before_

**[Kurt:]**

_I got I before E except after C_

**[Tina:]**

_And why two plus two makes four_ _Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you_

**([ND:]**

_Teach you, teach you)_ _All about love, dear_,

**([ND:]**

_All about love)_

**[Mike:]**

_Sit yourself down, take a seat_ _All you gotta do is repeat after me_

**[Tina with New Directions]**

_A B C, easy as one, two, three_ _Are simple as do re mi_ _A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_ _A B C, easy as one, two, three_

**(Aqua:]** _Ohhhh) _

**[Tina:]**

_Are simple as do re mi_ _A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

**([New Directions:]**

_ Come on, let me love you just a little bit)_ _Come on, let me love you just a little bit_

**([New Directions:]**

_Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come one, come on_ _Let me show you what it's all about_

**[Arilyn:]**

_Reading and writing arithmetic_ _Are the branches of the learning tree_

**[Mike:]**

_But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl_

**[Kurt:]**

_Your education ain't complete_

**[Tina:]**

_T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you,_

**([ND:]**

_show you, show you)_ _How to get an A,_

**([New Directions:]**

_ Nah nah nah nah naah)_

**[Mike:]**

_Spell me, you, add the two_ _Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

**[Tina with New Directions:]**

_A B C is easy as one, two, three_ _Are simple as do re mi_ _A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_ _A B C is easy as like counting up to three_

**(Arilyn:]** _Ohhhh_) _Sing a simple melody_ _That's how easy love can be_ _That's how easy love can be_ _Sing a simple melody_

**([New Directions:]**

_That's how easy love can be)_ _One, two, three, you and me_

**[Kurt:]**

_Sit down girl I think I love you_

**[Mike:]**

_No, get up girl show me what you can do!_

**[Tina with New Directions:]**

_Shake it, shake it, baby,_

(**[Mike:]**

_come on now_) _Shake it, shake it, baby_,

** ([Kurt:]** _ooh-ooh_)

_Shake it, shake it, baby,_ _One, two, three baby oo_ _A B C baby_ _do re mi baby_ _That's how easy love can be_ _A B C is easy as like counting up to three_

**([Arilyn:]**

_ Ohhhh_) _Sing a simple melody_ _That's how easy love can be_

**[Mike:]**

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out,_ _Come on, come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about_ _A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three_

**([Aqua:]** _Ohhhh_)

_Sing a simple melody_ _That's how easy love can be_

**[Mike:]**

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to_ _Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out_

**[Tina with New Directions:]**

_A B C is easy it's like counting up to three_ _Sing a simple melody_ _That's how easy love can be_

**[Mike:]**

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to_ _Sing it out, sing it out, easy as one, two, three_

Everybody stood up cheering like crazy and Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar frowned feeling nervous because New Directions was really good and better then them.

**On Stage.**

Troubltones and New Directions were standing on each sides of the stage waiting to see who was going to be the winner of Sectionals. Rachel was sitting with Ms. Pillsbury and her Dads and new sister Annabelle with a nervous look on her face.

"The winner of this years Sectionals is New Directions." New Directions member cheer feeling so great and Rachel looked at the Troubletones and her mother knowing they are upset because Mr. Figgins that he only had enough money for one Glee Club. New Directions won so that means Troubletones was over.

Santana walked off the stage with the other members of the Troubletones and Rachel met her backstage. Santana rushed over to her and just wrapped her arms around her sobbing softly.

"Shh baby you were great out there and I would have loved for you to win San. Your going to fine and my mom already said you guys can come back and she would be Co. Director of New Directions and the Troubletones can still sing with us at Regionals." Santana didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Just hold me baby." Santana mutters while buried in the crook of her fiancee's neck and Rachel listens to her orders holding her close.

**Find out what happens next and the songs are If by Janet Jackson and Control and ABC from Glee.**


	105. Chapter 105 Offical,Rejoining Cheerios

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

** Quinn will be coming back but not until 6 chapters after this one. Joe will also be joining McKinley. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Aqua and Artie.<strong>

Aqua was at her locker wearing the slighty itchy cheerios uniform and she didn't feel comfortable wearing spankies over her panties but it was the price to pay with her sister roped into being on the McKinley High Cheerioes. She noticed that alot of guys were checking her out but she only had eyes for one guy.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day when Aquanette Lopez was on the cheerios, Damn girl you are totally working that uniform." Aqua heard the smooth voice of Artie Abrams and turned around sighing.

"I look ugly in this cheerios uniform." Artie wheeled up to her shaking his head.

"No you don't Aqua, you look sexy in it and your a Lopez and I don't think anything about you is ugly." She blushed smiling at him.

"Thanks Artie your a really great friend. So what do I own this surprise visit to my locker?" She said giggling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sing duet with me for Glee club?" Aqua always thought about singing a song with him.

"Sure Artie It would be fun to sing with you. What song are we singing?" Artie smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Should I be scared Mr. Abrams?" He shook his head and she smiled at him and sits on his lap.

"What's going on with us Artie? I mean I've been on many dates with you since I started this school and were in the same grade together. My parents really like you and I know your parents like me aswell. I don't care if your a wheelchair. I really like you and I know you like me too so why don't we just make it offical?" She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are the first girl that actually likes me for me and doesn't care about me being in a chair. Last year Brittany used me to make her ex girlfriend jealous, I don't want to get hurt again." Aqua pressed her lips against his and felt him kiss her back. They pull back a few seconds later.

"I can't promise that both us won't be hurt but I'm willing to take that risk if you are?" She says staring into his eyes.

"Well I guess I'm willing to take that risk with you. So Aqua Lopez will you be my girlfriend?" Artie asks her with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh I don't know, there are alot of guys that have been asking for my number since I joined the cheerios." Artie's smile started fading.

"But I rather be with you. So yes I'll be your girlfriend Artie." He sighs in relief and wrapped his arms her waist.

"You scared me there for a second." Artie says poking her in the stomach and Aqua giggles when he starts tickling her and they spend a few minutes kissing before going to their class.

**The Next Day.**

After losing sectionals with the Troubletones. Santana was heartbroken that it was her Senior year and she almost lost Rachel to crazy Quinn Fabray and she lost Sectionals which means she wasn't going on to Regionals unless she decides that she wants to rejoin New Directions. She was going to meet Rachel for lunch when she heard the loud voice of Coach Sue Sylvester and stared at her confused.

"Lopez in my office right now." Santana followed her into her officeand sat down in the chair and saw Becky Jackson staring at her.

"Why am I here?" She asked knowing she's going to be late meeting up with her friends and her fiancee.

"Your here Lopez because I need you back on the cheerios. Quinn isn't coming back anytime soon and your one of my best cheerios." Santana stared at her.

"What makes you think I want to join the cheerios again after you almost killed my girlfriend and her sisters plus Brittany?" Sue sighs.

"Because you loved being on the cheerios since I've known you and it's the only thing that's keeping you on top at this school besides Glee club. I'll even make you Captain again if it means your part of my team again." Sue tells her waiting for an answer.

"Why do you need me on the team? Isn't Brittany a great Captain, I mean she's an amazing dancer so why do you need me?" Sue looked at Santana getting annoyed.

"I need you on the team because your meant to be on the cheerios Santana Lopez, I see how you miss wearing the uniform every time you see a cheerio walk by you and Brittany is on the cheerios, don't you want to be part a better winning team?" Santana looked at Becky to see her holding a cheerios bag with her name on it.

"What about Rossi, Arilyn and Rachel, they were on the cheerios too last year, have you thought about asking them?" She said still unsure.

There was a knock on the door and the door opens and Santana sees Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn _and _Jasper standing there confused when they saw Santana there.

"Great your just in time. I want the Berry triplets and the youngest Berry sister on the team and Santana your sister is already on the team. You three were my best flyers last year and Santana you can go back to being Captain once again. Jasper you would be perfect flyers aswell." Rachel looked at Santana then at Sue.

"I didn't plan on being on the cheerios my senior year but since I want to get into NYADA, I need more then Gymnastics and other dancing skills on my college applications so you can count me in for being on the cheerios but we have to do the same thing we did last with wearing normal clothes every other week." She hated that last but if Rachel was willing on being on the team again then she was going along with it.

"Fine we can do the same thing, we did last year if your sisters and Santana and Aqua join." Santana looked at her sister wondering how she felt about being on the cheerios.

"Are you joining again Sanny?" Rachel asked placing her hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes I'll join the cheerios again because I have missed it and besides you look sexy in a cheerios skirt." Rachel blushed.

"I'll join too since I had fun last year on the team and Finn really loved seeing alot of my legs in the skirt." Arilyn tells them smiling.

"My man loved me in the skirt too and Cheerleading was interesting and fun so I'm in too." Rossi tells Sue. All the future siblings looked at Aqua and Jasper.

"I did do cheerleading at my school in England and it was nice and I have missed it so I'll join the cheerios." Rossi and Arilyn hugged their younger sister so happy.

"Alright Becky please give them their bags since I already have their sizes already." Becky nods and looks for their names on the cheerios bags and handed Santana hers first then Rachel,Jasper, Rossi and Arilyn theirs.

"Now in the bag has about 8 cheerios uniforms that are brand new, spankies for each of the uniforms even practice uniforms, 4 practice uniforms, two pairs of sneakers, white socks to the go with the sneakers, the winter pants for them, hair ties because your hair is to be in a high pony at all times but since Aqua, Arilyn and Rossi have short hair, they are free to not wear it that way but Jasper, Rachel and Santana I hope to see your hair in pony tails at all times. your cheerios jackets are also in your bags and you must be respectful on the uniforms got it?" They all nodded agreeing to the terms.

"Good now go in the locker rooms and change into your uniforms. your cheerios lockers are already set up for you now get out of my office." She demanded.

They all walked out and headed to the locker room. Rachel stared down at her clothes that she was wearing now knowing that next week she could wear them again but she was stuck wearing a cheerios uniform.

"Are you regretting it Rae because we could turn around and tell her that your not up for it." Santana tells her as they walked into the locker room.

"I'm fine with being on the team it's just that I'm worried at practice since I'm a flyer, what if something happens and I end up hitting my head again?" Santana knew this might be a problem for her.

"I promise you that I'll talk to Coach about this okay, I won't let anything happen to you again." Rachel looked at her still unsure but nodded.

"We will talk to her right now if you think it's best? do you want to do that now before we put on the uniform?" Rachel nodded nervously.

"Come on baby." They walked back into the office and knock on the door. Becky opens the door to see them and Sue lets them in.

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" Rachel looks at Santana then at Sue dropping her cheerios bag.

"Cheerios might not be the best idea for me, I have no problem being on the team but I couldn't even perform at Sectionals with New Directions because I'm still supposed to take it easy after hitting my head on the chair in my house after the whole Quinn thing and dying twice." Rachel tells her.

"Coach I was there when the doctor said that she needs to take it easy and you made her a flyer. It wouldn't be safe right now." Santana tells her holding Rachel's hand.

Sue knew all about it but didn't know she was supposed to take it easy. She looked at Becky then back at the couple.

"I'll tell you what, You can still be on the cheerios but you can be direct the dancing and be Santana's assistant on the team until you think your ready to do the moves, does that sound better for you?" Rachel smiled loving that idea and nodded.

"Yes Coach thanks for understanding." Sue just nods telling the girls to leave and they don't have practice that day. They nod and Rachel picked up her bag and they go to the locker room to change into their uniforms and they both helped each other with the pony tail.

"Thank you coming with me." Rachel whispers as she helps Santana with her pony tail. Santana puts her on her lap and kisses her sweetly.

"I would do anything for you baby, were engaged to be married and I don't want anything more to happy to you." Rachel smiles wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I'm so glad your my rock." Rachel pecks her lips a few times before pulling back and the couple smiles lovingly at each other then get up and grab their school bags and walked out leaving their cheerios bag in their lockers until the end of the day and go to their next class together.


	106. Chapter 106 Telling Britt,Stop Stressing

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

** I changed my mind and decided that Quinn will be coming back 5 chapters after this one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Even though Rachel's and Santana's one year anniversary past. They both decided that they were going to celebrate it next year because they know they are going to be together next year and the years before that. They did the Musical West Side Story and they were great. Rachel and Santana are in a great place right now and it's kind of nice without Quinn there for awhile but they know that she needs help with her feelings and anger. Rachel just wants her to be happy no matter.<p>

**At McKinley.**

Santana and Brittany were talking at Santana's locker when the new one of the Freshman Cheerios Kitty Wilde walked up to them and gave them a fake smile.

"Can we help you baby cheerio?" Santana asked glancing at the new cheerio that she truly did hate. Kitty glared at her Captain and Co. Captain of the cheerios.

"Do you have any idea who's going to be Captain of the cheerios next fall?" Kitty asked wanting to know.

"Not really since it's only November but I think Coach will tell you next year." Kitty frowns before glancing at Brittany and glared.

"So Barbie tell your annoying girlfriend that I'll kick her ass if she even tries to talk to me again." Brittany starts to speak up when Santana does it for her.

"Listen it here midget Brittany hasn't done anything to you and yes Sugar can be annoying at times but she doesn't need some Freshman saying that she's going to kick her ass because you don't like her. Just ignore her and walk away before I make you fucking walk away." Santana spats ready to hurt her when Kitty jumps and rushes off.

"Thanks for sticking up for me and Sugar even though she's not the type of girl you would ever be friends with but thank you." Brittany said with a smile.

"Look you really hurt me last year Brittany and I don't know if we can go back to ever being best friends." Brittany frowns.

"But I thought since we did our Senior Project together and you helped me run for Senior Class President that I won against Rick the Sticks and Kurt Hummel, that we were I don't know back to being best friends and I was no longer dead to you?" Santana frowns slightly.

"I might be okay to be around you Brittany Pierce but you seriously hurt me and I know were on the cheerios together and we were in Glee club but I don't think we can be close as we were before. I'm sorry Brittany but I'm just trying slowly." Brittany nods understanding.

"I understand that. Your in a relationship that's going to end when high school is over and the same might be for me and Sugar but atleast were happy right now right and hopefully in the future you and I will have sweet ladie babies and get married." Brittany said with a smile.

"Britttany do you see this second ring on my ring finger?" Brittany nods smiling.

"Yes I know it's another one of your promise rings right?" Santana shook her head.

"No Brittany I asked Rachel to marry me and she said yes." Brittany's smile faded.

"You can't be serious? if you asked her to marry you then why are you wearing that ring?" Santana sighs.

"Because she asked me to marry her after I did and this beautiful ring is my engagement ring. She's my soulmate and were going to be together forever." Brittany shook her head not happy about this.

"No I thought you and Rachel were just a high school thing and after school was done. We would finally be together again. You can't marry her." She said close to tears.

"Brittany you don't control my life. Rachel's my best friend/soulmate and were getting married in a couple of years." Brittany shook head sniffling.

"Your making a huge mistake getting married to her Santana. She will never be like me and you know it. How could you do this to me?" Santana shook her head.

"No _don't_ even think this is about you. This is my life and my future and for once in my life I'm not caring what you think. I love my girlfriend and if you can't handle the fact that I moved on from you then your not invited to our wedding." Brittany sighs.

"Fine I don't want to come to wedding because I know that there will be no wedding and your going to come back to me in tears. I might not be around then." Brittany walked off wiping her tears.

Arilyn and Finn walked down the corridors holding hands and spotted Santana standing at her locker looking angry.

"Hey San what was that about between you and Brittany?" Arilyn asked walking up to her. Santana looked at them and sighs.

"Me and Brittany were talking about our lost friendship and our futures after high school and she thought that me and Rachel were going to be over just like her and Sugar then me and her might get married and have kids together." Finn looks at her confused.

"But doesn't she know that you and Rachel are engaged and have been for awhile now?" Santana sighs nodding.

"She didn't at first Finn but I showed her the ring and told her that were engaged and how we both asked each other but she said that I was making a huge mistake and started crying." Arilyn sighs shaking her head.

"Brittany has no right to say that you. You two have been so madly in love that everybody knows you two are meant to be together and so going to get married." She says.

"That's what I say but she just thinks that Rachel is going to break my heart and I'm going to run to her when I'm hurt but I'll never give up with a fight if me and Rachel do decided to break up because I love her so much." Arilyn smiles at her future sister in law.

"And you know she loves you too." Arilyn said sqeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Have you thought about rejoining New Directions?" The couple asked.

"I'm still thinking about it but I'll let you guys know. Have any of you seen Rachel?" She asked them wanting to see her woman.

"Didn't you get her text San?" Arilyn asked her surprised. Santana raised an eyebrow at her shaking her head.

"Since she was out of school for awhile. She work extra hard on catching up with her classes but working in the library which is were she is now then she signed up for SAT prep classes during free period and lunch everyday until the test, she's also tutoring Rory Flanagan since he failed his last English test. I'm sorry San but my sister is going to be quite busy these past few weeks." Santana totally forgot how crazy Rachel gets when it comes to her grades but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Thanks for telling me sis." She nods and they walk off to enjoy a nice walk together while Santana went to find Rachel.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Santana walked into the quiet Library and saw her woman in her cheerios uniform sitting at a table alone with a hugh amount of books in front of her and she looked focused. She walked over to her and sat down staring at her and Rachel looked up surprised to see her there.

"Baby your look tired from all this prep work. Your going to over work yourself and you heard what the doctor said about taking it easy." She sighs.

"I'm not putting any stress on myself if that's what your worried about honey. I'm just finishing up my AP calculus take home test. All these books are things I just got finished doing." Rachel tells her before getting back to taking her test. Santana sighs.

"Rae I know your worried about not passing your classes before Graduation but your a Straight A and B student. Sure there are some minor set backs but your going to be fine and the SAT's aren't until March and Exams are not until April and yet your studying for it now in November?" Rachel looked up glaring at her.

"Shh this is a library Sanny not so loud with the talking. Also I'm not doing my SAT prep classes until next week and I know that tests aren't until March but I like to get a head start on things since I want to get into NYADA or other colleges in New York." Santana understand this.

"I get so much baby but please don't get yourself back in the hospital. I love you baby and I need you to be healthy." Rachel sighs feeling bad for scaring her lover.

"I'm sorry baby I know I've been crazy with all these extra work and maybe I do need to slow down." Santana nods and Rachel leans over closing her eyes and Santana smiles lightly pecking her lips then they pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and more calm. Santana just holds onto her hands.

"Stop saying that your sorry. I know school is stresfull but were going to be okay because we love each other." Rachel smiles nodding and leans over again and they kiss for awhile then pull back smiling at each other lovingly.

"Do you need any help with anything?' Rachel shook her head.

"No I'm done for now. I just want to be with you and be happy in love." Santana grins loving that idea and helps her with her stuff and they leave the library holding hands and go to the choir room and make out for a little bit before their next class.

**Find out what happens next.**


	107. Chapter 107 Surprise Visit Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

** I changed my mind and decided that Quinn will be coming back 4 and a half chapters after this one. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In December at Center.<strong>

Quinn was getting as much help she could at the Center. She talked about her feelings, her anger, her father, her troubles nobody knew about and she felt relaxed more. She's been at the center for two and half months now and She put herself into her school work that she emailed to all the teachers at McKinley High everyday. She didn't want to fall behind on her school. She thought about Jasper everyday and wondered what she was up to or if she was seeing anybody. Jasper kept her sane for awhile but she was fighting the demon that was eating at her and saying those things to Rachel and pushing her. She lost it and was glad she was getting the help she's has now.

She was eating the food they had there, she was getting to know other people and she slowly getting less depressed. She hung out with Joe alot and she was greatful for this new friendship but she wasn't ready to be in a relationship anybody. She kept staring at the pictures she brought with her and cried herself to sleep some nights. Sometimes she screamed in her sleep that she got woken up by the help there and they would be there for her. She had nightmares that she talked about and how it scared her.

Quinn missed her mom, her home cooked meals every night, she missed her warm comforable bed, her cheerios uniform and just faces she knew but she couldn't just say she was better when they know she wasn't.

"Quinn it's time for our morning meeting with Jennnifer." Riley said with a slight tired smile standing in her door way. They became good friends aswell and they hoped to stay in touch when each of them get out ofr if they get out. She nods sighing feeling cold once again since her room is also so freaking out and grabbed her hoodie putting her dark brunette hair in a short pony tail. She slipped on her ugg boots and got up walking towards her.

"What do you think were going to talk about today?" Quinn asked tiredly yawning. She felt sick for the past couple of days because she didn't feel like eating. She wasn't trying to make herself sick and not eat. She just didn't crave food which could keep her in this center even longer.

"Who know's really. Are you still not eating breakfast, lunch or dinner?" Riley asked worried about her new friend. Quinn just shook her head.

"Quinn there going to keep you in here longer then you want them too. You need to eat or your going to die." Quinn wanted to yell at her but knew she was right.

"I know okay? I just hate being here and I want to go home." She said tearing up very emotional and starts shaking. Riley held her close so she doesn't fall to the ground and brought her to the nurses office they had at the center.

"Hey Ms. Reed. I finally brought her in after she broke down." Riley tells the nice woman. The nurse had a feeling that Quinn was becoming weak from not eating.

"Thanks Riley I got it from here. Tell Jennifer that Quinn won't be in the meetings for a couple of days." She tells her and Riley nods leaving.

Quinn sits down on one of the beds in the office sniffling yawning a little and she frowns when she gets handed a plate with waffles, some fruit and bacon on it, she had a fork there aswell. She looks at the plate then at Ms. Reed.

"Go on eat child because the food isn't going to bite you. I've been keeping an eye on you and I sent Riley to look after you aswell." Quinn frowns.

"Quinn Fabray starving yourself isn't getting you out of the Center anytime soon and I know you really don't want to die." Quinn sighs.

"I'm bored everyday, tired and just hate being in these closed walls. They never let us go outside unless it's with a group and I put a couple people on my list of viisting this month and only my mom has showed up. I hate it here." She knows it's for Quinn to be here alone without any of her friends.

"Eat up and then take a little nap since your going to be this office for a few days. I need to make sure your eating and drinking." Quinn finally gives in and starts eating her breakfast slowly. She finished it about an hour later and drinks the apple juice she got a little after. She looked Ms. Reed and smiles tiredly because she was kind of like her mom away from home. Quinn missed her mom so much and her sister.

"Why don't you take a nap since you seemed tired walking in here. I'll wake you in two hours." Quinn nodded and lays down on the bed taking off her boots and gets covered by Ms. Reed and instantly falls asleep.

**Three Hours Later.**

Quinn slowly comes back to real world after a much needed sleep and opened her eyes slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She opens her eyes and gasped in shock seeing who was sitting in a chair near her bed with their eyes closed and cover over them.

"Ms. Reed how long has they been sitting there?" Quinn whispered surprised to the people sitting there in two different chairs.

"Um they got here an hour after you fell asleep Quinn. I told them what's been going on with you since you've been here and they are worried about you." Quinn sighs.

"They both said that they were going to stay in this room until you woke up and I gave them chairs to sit in and they both fell asleep. Do you want to wake them?"

Ms. Reed tells her softly. "Please?" Quinn said staring at both of them. Ms. Reed nods getting up from her seat and walks over to Quinn's second and third guests and shakes them gently. They jump a little and wakes up rubbing their eyes.

"Sorry to wake you two Sweethearts but Quinn's awake and wished to speak with you." She tells them with a nice smile. They look at Quinn and smiles lightly.

"Hi Quinn." The first person said softly sitting up more in the chair.

"Hey Quinn." The second person said yawning a little also sitting up in their chair. Quinn just sits up unsure she was dreaming.

"I'll leave you three alone to talk but I'll be back in a few hours." Ms. Reed tells them before leaving.

"Hi Quinn." They repeated at the same time unsure if she was having a hard time speaking to them since she's been here.

"Hello Rachel and Santana." The couple looked at her awkwardly unsure what to say after Quinn responded to them. She didn't think it was going to be this hard seeing Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry again after putting Rachel in the hospital and lying to Santana about her feelings for her girlfriend.

"They let you visit me at the same time?" They both nodded awkwardly.

"Yes they knew how you missed some of your friends alot and called both of us and said that we could both come see you." Santana tells her.

"You dyed and cut your hair." Rachel said surprised to see how different her hair looked but frowned seeing how thin she was.

"Um yeah I did. I got tired of the high pony tail and the blonde hair. I know it's choppy and messy." Santana stared at it and sighs.

"Did you do that hairstyle because you were depressed Fabray?" Rachel slapped her finacee's arm glaring at her and Santana sighs whispering sorry.

"Your only half right. Yes I was depressed, still am a little but I also wanted to change it up because I felt like I was Daddy's little girl and I hate my father." They both nod.

"Why are you starving yourself Quinn?" Rachel asked worried about her. Quinn sighs looking down then looked at them saying words they didn't want to hear.

"Becauses what's the point of living when everybody blames me and hates for what I caused in your life Rachel?" Quinn said sadly before breaking down.

**Find out what happens next.**


	108. Chapter 108 Surprise Visit Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

** I changed my mind and decided that Quinn will be coming back 4 and a half chapters after this one. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

"Why are you starving yourself Quinn?" I asked her very worried and scared that she might not last long in this Health Center just seeing how thin, tired, weak she looked and to see her long blonde hair gone almost made me ask if I was visiting the right person but they informed me and San that we were indeed in the right place.

She's not the same girl that I met last year, She looked really pale and I could tell that her clothes were kind of baggy on her. She seriously looks ill and to see her with dark hair really freaked me out, if anybody else saw her they wouldn't believe this was Quinn Fabray. I glanced over at Sanny and she looked just as worried as I did.

"Becauses what's the point of living when everybody blames me and hates for what I caused in your life Rachel?" Quinn said sadly before breaking down. She doesn't deserve to be blamed for what happened. Yes it brought out a monster that she's been fighting inside that nobody but herself knew about but I don't blame or hate her for it.

"I don't hate you Quinn." She calms down her crying but doesn't stop. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"You really should hate me. I haven't been nice to you Rachel,Brittany or Jasper. I've been a bitch alot of people in my life and karma bit me in the ass for it." Quinn tells us.

"Everybody's had their dark moments. I might have been angry at first when you ended our friendship but I had no idea what was happening in your mind or how your feelings were controlling you. but that doesn't mean you deserve to suffer for your actions." She frowns staring at me sniffling.

"Why are you so nice?" She yells at me making me and Santana jump. I looked at her confused because was I not supposed to be nice to others? or her?

"Just _fucking_ stop being so nice to me Rachel Barbra Berry." Was she serious right now?

"No I will not stop being caring Lucy Quinn Fabray." Her hazel green eyes widen in shock, staring at me like she saw ghost.

"How do you know my first name?" She demanded angrily before coughing a little.

"I visit your mother everyday and I make sure she's doing okay. She's worried about you because your her daughter Quinn. She tells me stories about your past. It doesn't matter how I know your first name. Are you going to keep being angry all the time?" I asked raising an eybrow at her.

"No it's very tiring being angry at the world and people in it." She whispers tiredly looking at me then at Santana.

"Good because we didn't come here to make you angry at us." I told her moving my chair closer and grabbed ahold of her very cold hand.

"Why are your hands so cold?" She pulls her hand back like I burned her or something.

"It's always cold in my room and I've been sick so I think you get why my hands are cold." She snaps at me which is pissing me off.

"Why are you yelling at me? if you didn't want me to visit then why did you put my name on the list?" I snapped back.

"I'm sorry okay? I can't control my emotions anymore. I might never get out of here. I struggle everyday to talk about my problems but I just end up snapping at Jennifer or break down crying." I looked at Sanny who looked heartbroken like I did.

"I'm trying to get through this girls. It's the first week of December and Jennifer says if I can seriously get better then I should be out here by Christmas Break. I'm going to be talking about my problems for a long but atleast I can be with my mom and feel safe." I want to believe her.

"You need to get better first before thinking about leaving here Quinn! they won't let you leave the center until you showed some progress. That was the deal when I talked with them. They are sticking to mine and your mother's orders. They might not let you out during Christmas break and it's going to be okay if they don't." She frowns.

"I'm sick and tired of being in her. Please let me free?" I shook my head.

"It's either you sticking this whole thing getting better with your mental health, really getting yourself on the right track, keeping up on your school work, thinking about your future and your family and friends or jail time Quinn. I know you don't want to go back there so please get better for New Directions, your mom, myself, for McKinley and for yourself. Really focus on yourself the most and get better please?" She looks right into my eyes and nodded with a tear falling down her cheek.

"As much as I want to stay longer but I have a plane to catch for my movie opening in LA tonight. My limo is outside. Quinn please be okay when I get back." I said and she nods giving me a sad smile and I hug her gently then pulled back smiling at her nicely.

I look at Sanny giving a peck on the lips before picking up my overnight back and waved at both of them before walking out rushing to get to my limo and signed myself out.

**In Santana's POV.**

I listened to Rachel talk to Quinn before she left for LA for her new movie that I still don't know about until I see the trailer for it. I drove here with Rachel but she was getting a limo to the airport. I glanced at the girl that tried many times to steal my girlfriend. I've never seen her so broken before until I walked into the office seeing Quinn with almost black hair with very pale skin. She really did sick and I felt bad for Judy. Both Fabray woman cry every night until they fall asleep. I just know Judy is wishing her daughter was home safe in her arms and not here.

I talk to her mom all the time to make sure she was eating and taking care of herself while her daughter was here trying to get back but it looks like she's taking a few steps backwards instead of moving forward.

"Quinn can you do me a favor?" I asked nervously. She started to wipe her tears away when I told her stop.

"Let it all out Quinn. Let your sadness, anger and depression out by crying. I think your holding onto this wall you've build for many years and it's slowly cracking. You need to let that wall break, trust me I've been depressed in my time before I met Rachel and her wonderful family." I tell her.

Quinn took my words at her and finally broke down her walls and cried the emotional tears she's been scared to shed. We both watched her for about an hour and I know she's tired from everything she's been through but she keeps on going and I want her to keep on fighting this battle. Her head is going to head for awhile but she needs this.

"My head hurts." I heard Quinn whisper about an hour later with a raspy and cracked voice and I figured it would. I get up getting some tissues then hand them to her and she thanks me.

"Do you want to take another nap?" I asked seeing her eyes start to close but they open again.

"I do want to sleep Santana but I feel that's being rude since you drove all the way here. How long are you going to be here anyways?" She asked me with her voice cracking some more.

"How long do you want me here for Q?" I asked her handing her a water bottle the nurse gave me before me and Rachel walked into the room incase she did break down.

She glanced at my hand as I hand her the water and frowned I'm guessing she's staring at my engagement ring Rachel gave me.

"That is a gorgeous ring she gave you and thanks for the water." She whispers before taking a sip then put the top back on.

"Can you stay until visiting hours are over?" She asked me hopefully in a small voice. Of course I was staying until visiting hours were over.

"Yes I'll stay until visiting hours are over. Quinn we have alot to talk about while I'm here and when you get out of here." I tell her really serious about this.

"I know we do and I'm really sorry for everything." We get her some lunch for her and myself and just talk. She seemed to be talking alot better now with food in her body. I don't want her dying.

"Do you like this Joe guy?" I asked giving her a wink. She shook her head laughing lightly. Maybe she does like this Joe guy but doesn't want to tell me.

"No Santana. were just friends fighting to make our way out of here and get better so we don't have to be here anymore. He's helping me through somethings and I'm doing the same for him. I've made a few friends and I kind of need just friends while I'm here. I also need to be single for a while." She tells me and I agree with her.

We talk more about different things before it was time for me to make my way back to Lima but I promised her that I would visit again and email her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	109. Chapter 109 Sister Bonding, Cheating

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

** I changed my mind and decided that Quinn will be coming back 3 chapters after this one. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I was on Rachel's computer in her room while she was in LA for the night and will be back tomorrow morning before school starts. I was looking at pictures of her at the premiere of her new movie called New Years Eve which I saw the trailer off and it looked amazing. It was odd seeing her kiss some older man with a beard but she couldn't just stop her future wife from getting any movie or stage roles. It's going to have kissing or even sex in it but that just shows me that my woman knows how to act.

Just staring at the huge smile on her face as she posed for the cameras and the dress she was was wearing was super sexy because I could see her breasts a little but what made me jealous was Ashton Kutcher standing behind my baby with his hand on her waist while she had a huge grin on her face and one hand on his face like they were a couple.

"I know my woman would never cheat on me with a man or an older man like Ashton Kutcher." I mumbled to myself knowing that it's true because we love each other, hell were engaged to be married. Ashton was just her love interest in the movie. She looks amazing and I can't wait for her to come home.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I got up and answered it to see my sister Aqua standing there, looking really nice. I still can't believe my younger sister is dating Artie Abrams. They were a very odd couple but I'm not going to tell my sister who to date.

"Hey sis what's up?" She walked into the room and looked around before looking at me.

"I need your help." I just waited for her keep going.

"And what do you need my help with?" She took a seat on the bed and I joined her.

"Today at lunch I saw Kitty Wilde flirting with my man in the lunch line and he didn't do anything about it. She gave me a evil smirk before kissing his cheek and now I might lose him." Kitty likes my sister's boyfriend? oh this is too funny.

"What's the big deal about Artie anyways besides his singing voice and nice personality? He dresses like an old man and he's in a wheelchair for the rest of his life." I tell her.

"San there is more to him that you don't know and I really like him. Kitty's a frenchman while me and my man are Juniors. It just doesn't go together." Wow she really likes him alot? I never thought I'd see the day my sister was falling in love with a guy.

"So what do you want me to do?" She shrugged.

"I don't talk to her since your Captain of the cheerios, get her kicked off I don't but be a big sister and help me." Great just what I need talking to some freshman cheeripo.

"I'll see what I can do but I make no promises to get her back off. Your both going to rule the school next year so I would get use to others being after you." She nods.

"So how are things with you and Rachel? wait where is she anyways?" I smile thinking about where my girl is.

"She at her movie premiere and will be back before school starts tomorrow." Aqua nods.

"I'm glad you found happiest in a girl like Rachel Berry. I see how you two are together and it's magical to me." I hugged her, I'm glad she's okay with her future sister in law.

"Did you have plans with your boyfriend tonight or something?' She looked down at her outfit and shook her head.

"No I have plans with my sister at breadstixs since we hardly spend time together and Artie has some family thing tonight anyways. Get dressed sister and I'll see you downstairs." She shut up and walked out of my room.

Atleast it's getting my mind off Rachel not being by my side tonight. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower then picked one of the outfits I got in England, did my makeup and put on my ugg boots. I grabbed my phone and purse then went downstairs and left with my sister.

**At Breadstixs.**

Aqua and Santana Lopez walked into breadstixs and walked over to a booth. It's been awhile since Santana's been here and she was excited to spend time with her sister.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" The waitress asked them. They gave their drink orders then she left.

"So there is another thing I need your help with. It's mine and Artie's first christmas together and I have no idea what to get him." Santana was about to say something when she spotted her sister's boyfriend over at a different with Kitty and they looked like they were on a date together.

"You can start by walking over there and claim him." Aqua looked at her sister confused but San just pointed and she looked at their table.

"I'll be right back." Aqua gets up and walked over to them.

"I thought you had some family thing tonight?" Kitty and Artie looked up at her surprised to see her at breadstixs.

"What are you doing here Lopez? can't you see I'm busy with my boyfriend?" Aqua scuffed.

"Boyfriend? oh hell no your cheating on me with this fucking skank? I thought you were better then these other guys but I guess I was wrong." She shook her head whispering they they were over and walked back to her table.

"Aqua you have it all wrong, I'm not cheating on you with Kitty. She's just-" She yelled at him to save it for somebody who cares.

"Are you okay Aquanette?" She shook her head no fighting her tears. Artie was supposed to be different from other guys and yet here she was in tears because of him cheating on her.

"I'm suddently not hungry anymore." Santana understood and they left. Santana glanced over at her sister's now ex boyfriend and shook her head.

"Come on sis, we can get your stuff and you can stay over at my house." She just nods staying quiet.

**Find out what happens next.**


	110. Chapter 110 Still Not Home, Regret

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

** Quinn and Rachel will be back in next chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana was sleeping on her side for Rachel's bed while her sister was in her room sleeping. After the whole thing with Artie and Kitty at breadstixs, San wasn't going to leave her sister alone for the night so she was staying the night. They stayed up watching movies, doing their homework and just talking about how bad of a boyfriend Artie was then they went to bed.<p>

At McKinley the Lopez sisters walked into school, dressed in their cheerios uniforms, wrinkle free, spotless, high pony tail perfect for Santana, sneakers on for both girls and their jackets on, backpacks on their shoulders, just talking to each other.

Aqua was still heartbroken over Artie and wasn't sure how her day was going to be like now that she no longer had a boyfriend.

They didn't have practice today but this was the week that they were supposed to wear their uniforms.

Santana was disappointed that Rache still wasn't back yet from LA. Hiram and Leroy said that they would let her know when her flight was in but that was supposed to be later this morning, not later in the afternoon or tonight.

She glanced over at her sister who was quiet and sighs. Artie messed with her sister's feelings and now he was going to pay. Nobody messes with her family.

"Hey sis we have Glee practice this morning, let's get Kitty and have both of you sing to Artie, this way you can both show up that he messed with the wrong girl by singing a kickass song?"

Aqua looked at her older sister, sighing, she just wanted to mourn the relationship before she could move on but what if she didn't want to move on from him? why does relationships have to be so hard.

"No Santi, I rather deal with this my way, I'll see you later." Aqua walked off ignoring her fellow cheerios.

Santana stood there wondering if she still wanted to be with the jerk. She was glad that she didn't have this problem with her relationship, she felt bad for her sister.

She was walking towards her locker when she noticed Artie at his looking upset.

**At Glee Practice.**

Aqua sat down on the stool waiting for the others to show up. Her sister was next to come in with the others and Artie wheeled in and stayed in the front. Mr. Shue said that Santana's sister had something to sing before they picked songs for Regionals. The group looked at her as the music starts.

**_He's got a way with words  
>So I got away from him.<br>He's got ocean blue eyes  
>and I just realized I can't swim.<br>He's got a spell he casts  
>with the way he laughs<br>something his smile does  
>that I'd believe in fact that the world was flat<br>if he smiled when he said it was_**

**_Every life so pretty  
>don't you dare fall for it<br>That's what I tell myself as I lie here on the floor_**

Santana looked at her sister as she sang with her eyes closed, she saw her eyes clouding up which meant she was fighting her tears.

**_So here I am, once again  
>Trying to smell the scent of plastic roses,<br>Roses_**

**_Hear as good as it feels  
>I know your love is no more real<br>Than plastic roses, and the roses  
>Roses<em>**

Aqua opened her eyes wiping her tears, glancing at Artie who had a look of regret in his eyes.

**_Ignorance is bliss  
>But see I know it's a lie<br>Which in lies a problem with this_**

**_Is it wrong to pretend  
>I don't know that the truth exists<br>Can I make believe  
>I'm a fool just long enough<br>For one last kiss_**

**_Every night so pretty  
>Don't you dare fall for it<br>That's what I tell myself as I lie here on the floor_**

Artie wheeled over to her and grabbed ahold of her hand as she sings.

_****_So here I am, once again  
>Trying to smell the scent of plastic roses,<br>Roses_****_

_****_Hear as good as it feels  
>I know your love is no more real<br>Than plastic roses, and the roses  
>Roses<em>****_

She pushed his hand away looking away, singing.

_**Willingly the fool,  
>cause you can only do to me what I let you<br>all so beautiful, this bouquet of (decease or disease)  
>But to me the roses never smelled so sweet<br>smelled so sweet never smelled soo sweet  
>Yeah<strong>_

She got up grabbing her stuff and sang the last part before walking out of the room, went to the girl's bathroom and cried hurting.

_****_So here I am, once again  
>Trying to smell the scent of plastic roses,<br>Roses_****_

_****_Hear as good as it feels  
>I know your love is no more real<br>Than plastic roses, and the roses  
>Roses<em>****_

Santana stood up,walked over to Artie and shook her head.

"Why did you do it?" He started to protest but she yelled at him to not lie to her.

"I regret it okay Santana? I fucked up and now your sister hates me." Santana nods.

"Why Kitty of all people?"

"She was showing me that I could have fun." Santana slapped in the face.

"And my sister isn't fucking fun?" Mr. Shue said to calm down but she wasn't listening to him.

"Stay the the hell away from my sister from now on, you had your chance with her and you blew it with Kitty Wilde of all people? you make me sick." Santana grabbed her bag and went to go find her sister.

Artie stayed put and looked down, hating himself for hurting the one girl that didn't care that he's in a wheelchair, he promised that he wouldn't hurt and broke that promise.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Plastic Roses by Jessica Sanchez.**


	111. Chapter 111 Finally Home,Quinn returns

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

** Quinn and Rachel are back in this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Dayton Airport.<strong>

Hiram Berry stood at baggage claim, waiting for his daughter to arrive. He was told that the flight was two hours delayed. He texted Santana telling her that he's still waiting and he would let her know when he saw her. Santana texts back okay.

That was two hours ago, it was about 11:30 in the morning and he was still waiting for his daughter. He heard footsteps walking towards him. He turns his head to see his daughter looking tired but she looked so much older, just wearing skinny jeans, a pair of black high heeled boots, a white tank top under her black sweater.

Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and her purse was on her shoulder.

"Hey Sweetie how was the flight?" Rachel hugged her Daddy and said it was long but nice. They waited for her suitcase.

"Do you want me to drop you off at school? I told Figgins that you were going to be late." She nods saying that she had her school bag in her suitcase and plenty of money for lunch.

They finally get her suitcase and go to the car, heading back to Lima so Rachel can go to school.

"Was the premiere good?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes I had a really great time, the movie was perfect and I can't wait for you to see it." Hiram smiles, leaning over and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home with me, I took a whole day off, you could just go a full day tomorrow." Rachel thought about it.

"I agree with you, can you call Mr. Figgins and tell him that I'll be in tomorrow?" He says okay and they just go straight home.

When they got home, Rachel went upstairs to take a shower, change into comfortable clothes and take a nap while her daddy called the school.

**At The Berry House.**

Aqua, Rossi, Jasper, Arilyn and Santana walked into the Berry house all in their cheerios uniforms. Aqua was still upset that her and Artie were over. She saw him all day with Kitty was all over her now ex boyfriend and thought it was time for a change in the dating department. She was either going to be single for now on or start calling herself bi-curious. She had her eyes on Jasper Berry all day, it was like she suddently couldn't keep her eyes off her but she couldn't say anything to her.

Leroy and Hiram walked into the living room to see that the girls were home from school. They liked Aqua around and were glad she was staying over for two weeks while her parents were on a business trip.

"Hey girls how was school?" Aqua sighs.

"Well I'm offically single, since I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me, other then that it was okay." They knew about her relationship with Artie.

"You'll find the right somebody darling. Santana I got a call from Rachel and she's not getting in until tomorrow morning." Santana looked at Leroy sadly.

"Okay I'm be down after I change out of this uniform." She goes upstairs to Rachel's room where she was going to be sleeping in until her lover comes home and opened the door to see her baby sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Baby." Santana squealed rushing to bed and held her close. She could't believe Leroy tricked her.

"Oh did you really think I was going to spend more time away from you?" Rachel whispers resting her head in the crook of San's neck.

"I have things to tell you." Rachel looked at her confused.

"What happened while I was gone?" Santana sighs.

"Well my sister and Artie are broken up, hopefully for good."

"Really? why are they broken up hopefully good?"

"He cheated on her with Kitty Wilde, he thought he would have more fun with her then my own sister." Rachel frowns surprised.

"Oh poor Aqua, how is she handling it?" San says that she's still very upset.

"Artie's dating a freshman? that's different for him. Don't worry Aqua will be with the right person." Santana nods before kissing her sweetly.

Rachel deepens the kiss climbing into her arms forgetting all about her book. Santana was so glad to have her future wife back in her arms.

They spent all night catching up for Rachel's absence and boy did both girls needed to be around each other.

* * *

><p>At McKinley everybody was happy to see that Rachel was back, holding onto Santana's hand being all cute. They were walking to Rachel's locker when she suddently stops.<p>

"Baby why did you stop walking?" Rachel points down the hallway. San followed her finger and now understood why she was shocked.

Standing down the hallway, talking to Kurt and Mercedes was Quinn Fabray. Her hair was still brunette but it had hightlights to it, it was still choppy but she had more style to it. Her clothes were actually form fitting this time. She had on dark blue sweat pants, a gray t shirt that was hiding between her black jacket with her backpack on her shoulder.

On her feet were black ugg boots. Her face had more color to it instead of it being pale. She actually looked better and they were surprised to see her.

"Do you want to go say hi to her or are you not ready yet?" San whispered.

"I'll be brave and greet her. We talked but it was very short." They continued walking towards the small group.

"Hi Quinn, your back?" Quinn glanced at them and smiles slightly.

"Um hey Santana and Rachel, yes I'm back. I'm only here for a half day because I have to go to therapy." Rachel couldn't be around her for much longer.

"Well good to have you back, lets go Sanny." Santana understood and waved before walking off with her girl.

"Are you okay?" Rachel just looked at her.

"I might act like I'm okay with her being here but still I don't feel as safe." Rachel tells her truthfully.

"I'll protect you baby." They shared a small peck before heading to their lockers.

Quinn watched them from down the hallway and sighs hating that they aren't as close with her anymore. It was her fault but she was going to change.

**Find out what happens next.**


	112. Chapter 112 Drama Begins Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Aqua and Kitty .<strong>

Aqua was in the choir room, wanting to be alone since it was free period, she sat at the piano sighing. She heard a knock on the door and looked up , turning her head and saw Kitty Wilde standing there. Aqua sighs rolling her eyes. She didn't want to be near this girl right now.

"Can I talk to you _Ava_?" Aqua flipped her off.

"Bitch it's Aqua, get my name right." Kitty sighs rolling her hazel eyes, then made her way into the room.

"Calm down_ chica,_ I'm just here to talk." Aqua got up walking over to her and got in her face.

"Oh I know you didn't just call me chica like we bffs? who do you think you are midget? keep yourself in check around me okay?" Kitty's eyes widen, hearing her threatening tone of voice.

"Sorry Aqua Lopez." She says softly. Aqua backed up narrowing her eyes. What was Kitty's game?

"What does your ass what?" Kitty took a seat on one of the chairs and put her bag down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Artie and myself." She didn't want to talk about their relationship. She didn't even want to be near the girl that messed up her and Artie.

"Spare me the details of your relationship. You got what you want and now you have him as yours and I'm stuck heartbroken." Kitty mutters something.

"What was that Wilde?" Kitty looks up at her.

"Can you just sit down next to me and actually be civil with me instead of a hateful bitch? I need to tell you the truth."

Aqua looked at her unsure but took a seat next to her anyways. Kitty starts to touch her arm when Aqua swats her hand away.

"Don't touch me little girl, we ain't close." Kitty nods understanding, she softly said sorry before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for breaking up you and Artie but I couldn't just watch you two be together, knowing that you wouldn't want me." Aqua stared at her confused.

"Seeing you two together, hurt me inside because I wanted you for myself, I was jealous so I did the next thing and asked out Artie and I was surprised he actually agreed to go on a date with me because I knew he was with you." Kitty stops talking for a second before clearing her throat and continues.

"So we went out on a few dates until that day when you saw us at breadstixs and I broke up with Artie yesterday morning." Was she hearing this right? Kitty likes her?

"Your a beautiful girl that deserves the best and I knew Artie wouldn't be since he agreed to date me behind your back." Kitty got really bold and pressed her lips against Aqua's. Both girls froze up but Kitty calms down and melts a little before pulling back.

"I'm sorry for doing that." Kitty shot up and ran out of the room with her bag with tears clouding up her eyes.

Aqua touched her lips after Kitty left, not knowing that Jasper Berry stood outside the hallway, feeling upset because she has a crush on Aqua. She walked off but bumped into somebody and gasped seeing her ex girlfriend Quinn Fabray standing right in front of her.

**At Lunch.**

Rachel was sitting on Santana's lap, talking with the rest of the Glee club members and eating their lunch when Aqua walked over to the table not saying a word, glancing over at the cheerios table. San raised an eyebrow at her sister and looked over to see Kitty glancing their way then quickly look away which Aqua did aswell.

"Sis are you okay?" Aqua looked at her sister and nodded quickly then went back to eating her lunch. Rachel looked at her fiancee confused. Something wasn't right.

"I'll be right back baby." Rachel got off her lap and walked over to the cheerios table. Aqua followed her movements and frowns watching Rachel whisper into Kitty's ear.

20 minutes later Rachel comes back and sits back down on her lovers lap and whispered quietly in her ear. Santana nods listening to everything.

"Aquanette are you okay mija?" She looked at her sister and shrugged before getting up and ran to the girl's bathroom.

Both girls felt bad for her because she was struggling now. They hated Kitty Wilde for kissing her. Jasper rushed up to them with anger in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that Quinn Fabray was back?" She yelled.

**Find out what happens next.**


	113. Chapter 113 Drama Begins Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch.<strong>

"Why didn't you tell me that Quinn Fabray was back?" Jasper yelled. Rachel, Arilyn, Rossi and Santana gave her an sympathetic smile.

"Jasper we had no idea she was starting here today, did you two run into each other?" Jasper nods taking her seat.

"Yeah we did and it was awkward, all we did was stare at each other but then she ran off without saying a word to me." Rachel stares at her worried.

"You two ended on a sour note, do you still want be with her?" Jasper realized that her and Quinn still had things to talk about but she had feelings for Aqua Lopez.

"I'm not sure how I'm feeling about Quinn. Yes our relationship was short lived, I liked what we had but I was starting to move on with my life." They nodded.

"Maybe you two need closure then you can start being with other people sis." Rossi spoke.

"Whatever if I was already interested in somebody already?" They smile.

"Who is the lucky girl you want to be with?"

"I can't tell you because then it would be awkward since your getting married." She said hating herself for giving them hints.

"You like my sister?" Jasper nods sighing. Aqua was gorgeous and they were in the same grade but they were going to be in laws.

"Jasper me and Rachel might getting married but were not going to tell you who not to date. If you want to be with Aqua then go for it. I rather you two be together then her and some freshman who seems no good."

"You two know about the kiss?" They nodded. Rachel rests against her lovers neck, just thinking about her second to youngest sister and her soon to be sister in law getting together. They would make a cute couple but it seemed that Aqua wasn't sure about her sexuality and the fact that Kitty Wilde was also into her.

"I say, fight for the girl." Rachel spoke giving her a soft smile then kissed her lovers cheek.

* * *

><p>Jasper walked into the cafe after getting a text from Quinn, she asked if they could meet up and talk. She wasn't sure at first but she figured why not, They needed to talk anymore before they went their own ways or get back together.<p>

"Jasper over here." She hears Quinn's voice and made her way over to her and sat down. Jasper didn't think she would be seeing her ex girlfriend so soon. Well it's been a couple of months since they seen each other and that time they spoke, it ended on a sour note. She pretty much told Quinn that she couldn't be with her knowing that she hurt Rachel but at same time she wasn't sure she was over her quite yet. Quinn looked different in her eyes and it made her rethink about their relationship.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off her ex girlfriend, she looked really good in a cheerios uniform, she noticed that Santana and Rachel were also in cheerios uniforms this morning. She took in her look and she still looked beautiful to her. She missed Jasper the most since she went to the center.

"Hi Quinn, I see you dyed your hair." Jasper spoke. Quinn nods running her hands through her choppy newly brunette hair.

"Yes I did, you look good in a cheerios uniform Jasper." They stopped talking for a second.

"So your back at McKinley, did you get the help you needed at center?" She nods smiling slightly at Jasper.

"Just trying to finish up my senior year, I'm going to therapy twice a week still working out my problems. I have your sister to thank because I lost myself."

Jasper nods slowly. "Why did you change your hair color?" Quinn looks down sighing.

"It was due to being depressed. I couldn't handle being a blonde, it's a thing in the past for me and it was time for a change." Jasper liked the new look.

"Well it looks good on you, its good to see you." Quinn smiles.

"Thanks, Jasper I want to talk about our relationship." They both sigh.

"Quinn I-" She gets cut off by Quinn.

"Jasper I don't think we should get back together. I need to be done with relationships for awhile. I need to stay focus on getting my life on track and you have your whole life to be with anybody you want. Live your life because I'm graduating this year, I want us to be friends when your ready." Quinn tells her.

Jasper didn't expect her to throw in the towel just like that but understood where she was coming from. They were growing apart in their short lived relationship anyways.

"So were offically done just like that?" Quinn nods hoping she's okay with that.

"I'm not surprised, I would like us to be friends but there just wasn't enough spark." Jasper and Quinn talk for a while more.

* * *

><p>Aqua was walking towards her car when she felt a hand grab her arm. She spun around to see Kitty standing there.<p>

"Aqua I'm sorry for kissing you, It was wrong and I promise that I'll never do it ag-" She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. She was surprised to feel Aqua's lips on her but was smiling on the inside. They pulled back after 10 minutes.

"What was that?" Aqua stared at her.

"That was me trying to figure out if I like girls." Kitty frowns slightly.

"Do you like girls?" She nods.

"Yes I think I've just been scared to show how I feel about a girl and I like girls and guys." Kitty was proud that she came out to her.

"So what does that leave us?" Aqua looks at her and sighs.

"It leaves you to woo me Kitty Wilde because I'm not just going to make you my first ever girlfriend. I liked to be treated like a queen and I want to be with somebody who is faithful so work on it because your not the girl that's on my mind and I'll let you know, do you need a ride home?" She says before walking to her car.

Kitty stood there with a smile on her face and rushed up to her wanting that ride home.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

They were in the living room working on their homework when Santana spoke the worlds that shocked Rachel.

"I dont want to get married-" Rachel cuts her off.

"What? I though we were perfect for each other, now you don't want to get married to me?" Rachel said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby you cut me off before I could finish. I was saying that I don't want to get married in a few years." Santana moves closer to her and kissed her tears away.

"What do you mean you don't want to get married in a few years? when do you want to get married then?"

"Rae let's get married over winter break." She stared at her shocked.

"What? Sanny baby I love you but were Lesbians and it's not legal here in Lima." She knows that.

"I know this but we can get married in Mexico, Brazil, Canada and other places." Rachel was surprised that she wanted a shorter engagement.

"What about the whole family and our friends, they can't affored to fly all the way out to Barcelona for a wedding. I know we talked about having our wedding in Spain but we have nothing planned baby to get married now." Santana sighs.

"I know that's why I talked to your dads, Shelby and the group about it while you were in LA and it's been taking care of for when were ready." Rachel stared at her.

"Atleast think about it baby?" Rachel nods slowly.

"I love you." San whispers kissing her lips.

"I love you too." She whispers against her lips then pulls back to finish her homework.

Rachel glanced down at her ring then at Santana. She wanted to be Rachel Lopez but now?

**Find out what happens next.**


	114. Chapter 114 Drama Begins Part 3

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At 2:30 in the morning.<strong>

Santana was sleeping soundly next to her fiancee when Rachel wakes up and glanced over at Santana. Her baby looked so beautiful sleeping. Rachel looked at the ring on San's left ring finger then looked at hers. She has been thinking alot lately about getting married sooner, she did want to be Santana's wife so badly. It would be perfect to have a winter wedding in Barcelona.

"Sanny wake up." Rachel whispers tiredly. Santana groans opening her eyes slightly.

"Rae why are you up?" San asked pulling her lover close rubbing her stomach.

"I've been thinking and it wasn't helping me sleep." Santana looked at her worried.

"Baby what's on your mind?" She spoke sitting up.

"Well you told to think about getting married this coming winter break remeber?" Santana nods.

"Yes I remeber, are you saying that your agreeing to getting married this month?" Rachel looks at her smiling lovingly and nods.

"Yeah let's get married in two weeks." Santana grins pulling her face close to her and kissed her passionately and they made love for an hour before going to bed.

**At Morning Glee.**

Everybody but Santana, Rossi, Arilyn, Aqua and Rachel cheered when Quinn walked into the room. They were happy to have her and she smiled at them. She frowns slightly seeing the Berry sisters minus Jasper, not happy to see her. She doesn't blame them, she messed up big time with their family.

"Welcome back Quinn, were glad to see that your okay and getting better." Quinn looked at Mr. Shue and smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Shue." She spoke nervously then took a seat next to Brittany who gave her a soft smile and hugged her.

Jasper looked over at Aqua and moved to the seat next to her and smiled.

"Hey girl can I talk to you after practice?" Aqua nods smiling at her. Jasper smiles to herself before listening to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue before we start, me and Santana have something to say." Rachel spoke grabbing Santana's hand and they got up to the front of the room.

"Well Rae and I are getting married during Christmas break in Barcelona and your all invited." Everybody but Quinn cheers and goes over to them hugging them.

Quinn stayed in her seat because she wasn't sure how the girls felt if I just hugged them. She was over trying to break up these two. Rachel and Santana were meant to be together.

"Congrats girls and we'll be at your wedding." Mr. Shue tells them. Normally he was against teen weddings but seeing Rachel's and Santana's relationship? it just fit right.

"Alright everybody sit down so we can talk about this wedding and what were going to do on christmas break." They all sit down and start talking about when the wedding would be, who's going to be the brides maids will be and who's going to be the maid of honor. They sing a few songs.

Jasper glanced over at Aqua, thinking today is the day that she was going to ask her out.

**With Jasper, Aqua and Kitty.**

Jasper walked over to her fellow cheerio at her locker and cleared her throat.

"Hey so our sisters are getting married sooner then we thought huh?" Aqua looks at her nodding.

"Yeah they are. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jasper blushed a little.

"Um well I know it might be odd since Rach and San are getting married next week but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date, tonight at breadstixs?"

Aqua stared at Jasper hoping she wasn't dreaming. Jasper has been on her mind for awhile and now she was asking her on a date.

"With you on a date tonight?" Jasper nods hopefully. The girls didn't know that Kitty was standing by her locker watching them talk.

Aqua saw Kitty staring at them with a jealous look on her face. Sure she told Kitty to woo her but Jasper is the girl she really wants and she even told Ms. Wilde that she wasn't the only girl on her mind.

"Um can I let you know by the end of the day?" Jasper says sure and they hug then she walks off.

Kitty walked over to her and gave her a note. Aqua reads the note and smiles.

"Thanks for the note but I already have plans tonight." Kitty frowns.

"So your actually going out on a date to breadstixs with a girl named Jasper? I'm way hotter then her Aqua." She sighs.

"Actually I don't like to deal with jealousy, I'm free to date anybody since you and I aren't even together." Kitty frowns.

"You told me that you would give me a chance, are you regretting it?" She sadly nods.

"No I'm not regretting it but were not dating, she asked me out and I told her that I would think about it." Kitty kisses her cheek.

"Well think about giving_ me_ more of chance then her." She gives her a soft smile before walking off.

Aqua groans because Kitty isn't backing down and she kind of wants her to. She has to talk to her sister before she decides.

* * *

><p>Kitty saw Jasper talking to a few other cheerios and snapped her finger, making them walk away but Jasper.<p>

"Okay Britsh bitch your wasting your time trying to take what's_ mine_. Aquanette Lopez will be mine and your going to be the one heartbroken." Jasper starts laughing.

"Excuse me freshman? you might have kissed her but that doesn't make her yours. Stop kidding yourself Kitty Wilde, she doesn't want to date a little girl." Kitty slapped her.

"Don't kid yourself, I might be a freshman but I'll be a much better lover then you will ever be for her." Jasper holds her face seeing Aqua walking close and starts crying.

Kitty rolls her eyes at the fake tears. Aqua rushes over to them and stares at Jasper worried.

"Are you okay Jasper?" She shook her head.

"What happened?"

"She just slapped me for no reason." Kitty growled.

"Kitty I told you I don't like jealousy, come on Jasper lets get you to the nurse." The girls walked off and Kitty stood there hating Jasper.

Jasper looked back at Kitty Wilde and winked evily before turning back and kept on walking. She knew it was fake crying.

**Find out what happens next.**


	115. Chapter 115 First Date,It's Happening

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Aqua spent all day making sure Jasper was okay and basically told Kitty that it just wasn't going to happen. Kitty screamed angrily and pushed some random girl into some lockers before storming off. Aqua knew she was doing the right thing by dismissing Kitty Wilde off her radar. She wasn't into little girls who threw temper <em>tantrum<em>s.

**At Breadstixs.**

Jasper and Aqua took their seats and order their drinks before the waitress leaves.

"So I heard the little girl threw a tantrum in the hallway after you decided she wasn't worth your time." Jasper spoke as she looked at the menu.

"Yeah she was cute in her own way but I don't want somebody who always acts like a bitch. We all have our moments but all the time? it wasn't for me." Jasper smiles.

"Good sure I've had my moments but I'm not like that anymore." Aqua knew about how crazy she got with Santana.

"Are you sure your not like that anymore?" Jasper bit her lip because she hated that she came onto strong with her soon to be sister in law and messed up her friendship with Rachel a little who means alot to her. They still weren't as close as they were but she was glad that they were getting back to that place.

"Yes I'm sure that I'm not anything like Kitty. I've matured since then. I don't want to talk about my past anymore." Jasper spoke.

"Fine let's order dinner then we'll talk more." They waitress comes back with their drinks and they order what they wanted then she leaves.

"So are you excited for the wedding in Barcelona?" Aqua asked. Both girls grinned because they've never been to Spain.

"It's going to be magical, I still can't believe our sisters are getting married by next week. Tomorrow is the last day of school." Jasper replied.

"San and Rach have been talking about wedding dresses during lunch. They don't want to wear white." Aqua tells her.

"Good because white screams virgin and those two aren't virgins." Aqua laughs because she knows her sister very well.

"Yeah it runs in the Lopez family at having sex young." Jasper was surprised to hear that Aqua wasn't a virgin.

"Are you a virgin?' She whispered.

"No actually I'm not." Jasper lied.

"It's okay if you are, I think it's fine that people would rather wait." She nods feeling kind of ashamed to still not had sex yet.

"Jasper trust me, I think it's okay that your still waiting, enough with this talk and lets focus on getting to know each other more." They talk some more then their food comes.

Both girls couldn't take their eyes off each other for the rest of the night. Aqua might have that she was only deeply attracted to guys but people can change and her feelings for girls have really changed. She wanted to spend as much time with Jasper before she decides that Jasper is the girl to be with.

**At The Berry House.**

Everybody was calling people to invite them, booking things for the wedding. The couple decided that they were having everybody stay at the Hotel Princess which was good hotel. They were happy that they could book so many people. They picked the Venue for the wedding and what's going to happen after the wedding.

"Alright thank you for everything." Hiram got off the phone with the wedding planner and everything was all set.

"So girls everything is also set and everybody who is invited has confirmed that they will be there by next week." Rachel smiles brightly.

"Thanks Daddy." Santana smiles at her soon to be father in law.

"Have you girls deciding how what your wearing to the wedding?" Santana nods.

"Yes I'm going to be wearing this very nice pant suit while Rachel is wearing the dress. We both decided on that." Everybody said okay smiling at the couple.

Rachel kisses Santana sweetly feeling so loved and soon she was going to be Mrs. Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez.

Santana smiles lovingly after pulling back and knew she made the right choice of asking Rachel to fake date because they fell in love for real and now they were getting married.

**Find out what happens next.**


	116. Chapter 116 Your Invited, In Two Days

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana reluctantly decided on inviting Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray to their wedding. Today was the last day of school for winter break and the girls were putting ill feelings aside and inviting them.<p>

They were part of Glee club and they wanted all members there. Santana was inviting Artie while Rachel got stuck inviting Quinn to the wedding.

Rachel walked over to Quinn at her locker, stopped beside her and cleared her throat. Quinn looked up hearing somebody and frowns slightly seeing the girl she killed twice, standing in front of her. She remebers how this mornings Glee club practice. Everybody got an wedding invite but herself and Artie Abrams.

"Um did you need to talk to me about something Rachel?" She nods sighing deeply.

"So I noticed the look on your face when everybody got their invites to mine and San's wedding coming up." Quinn looks down, not willing to talk about it.

She still hates herself for hurting her good friend, she feels guilty everyday and it hurts to know that she won't be able to watch them get married.

"Do you remeber the note I wrote you?" Quinn nods because she has it hanging on her bedroom wall. It meant alot to her.

"Yes you said you wanted me at your wedding well and happy." Rachel nods and takes something out of her bag and hands it to her.

"Tickets for you and your mom are in the invite along with the hotel imformation. I hope to see you there." Quinn looks down at the what was just handed to her. Was this real? was she and her mother really welcomed to the wedding of Rachel Barbra Berry and Santana Camilia Lopez?

"This isn't a fake is it?" Rachel shook her head.

"San and I both agreed that you should be at our wedding, your getting better and your part of Glee." Quinn stared at her and smiles softly.

"Thank you even though I don't deserve this." Rachel smiles softly then pats her on the shoulder and walks off.

**With Artie and Santana.**

Santana walked over to Artie's locker and waited for him to show up. She didn't really want to invite the guy that cheated on her sister and broke her heart but he was part of Glee club and they were all invited. She tapped her foot waiting and rolled her eyes, getting annoyed with the fact that his cheating ass hasn't showed up yet.

"Santana what are you doing at my locker?" She glared at him.

"Waiting your slow cheating ass to show up, your in a wheelchair Abrams, I thought you would get here faster." She repiled angrily.

"Um I didn't know that you would be at my locker, can I help you with something?" San nods giving him a fake smile.

"Yes Wheels you can help me by not talking while I'm talking." He starts to protest but she put her hand up.

"Don't even think about talking. I have something to give you." He looked at her wondering if its what he think it is.

"You hurt my sister with your cheating ways and that pissed me off, your lucky my sister is okay with what I'm about to give you. Me and my soon to be wife have decided that you can come to the wedding, yours and your parents plane tickets and hotel imformation is in the invite. Don't make me regret it." She hands it to him.

"Thank you Santana, I promise you won't regret it." She just nods turning on her heels and struts off hoping she's not making a mistake inviting him.

* * *

><p>It was offically Christmas break and Rachel, Santana, Rachel's Daddy and Santana's dad flew to New York with them so they could get married at town hall and get their marriage license. They were pleased when they were offically married legally. They signed their names then were free to go. Santana was pleased that her dad came to support her and he said that he was going to be at the offical wedding with her mom.<p>

They took a quick flight back to Ohio and went back to The Berry House where they were having a little party with just family.

"To Rachel and Santana everybody on their marriage and the huge wedding coming up next week." They all said to Rachel and Santana.

The now legally married couple smiled at their family then shared a sweet kiss. They were very blessed.

"So how does it feel to be legally married?" Aqua asked the two while resting her head on Jasper's shoulder. They were still getting to know each other.

"It feels great to call Rae my wife but we can't wait for the wedding to happen." Rachel nods agreeing with her wife, she loves saying that.

"Are we going to Barcelona in two days and staying there, remaining of the break before their weddng?" Rossi asked her dads and birth mom.

"Yes were all flying there in two days,it's an early flight so everybody needs to get a good night sleep." They all nod saying okay.

**In Barcelona A Week Later.**

The Whole wedding party were at their hotel rooms. Rachel was staying in Rossi's hotel room while Aqua was staying in her sister's hotel room. Christmas Eve and Christmas day was great but now everybody that was confirmed to be at the wedding,was here and enjoying everything.

Rachel was at her dress fitting while Santana was at her fitting. Rachel went with a very beautiful strapless _Vera Wang_ dress that fit her perfectly always when she tried it on.

There was a knock on the door of the room and she looked up to see, Shelby, Mercedes,Kurt, Tina, Catalina and Arilyn standing there smiling at her.

"Hi guys what do you think of my dress?" They stared at her in awe. The dress was beautiful on her.

"Oh my gaga, Rachel you look amazing in that dress, Santana is going to die when she sees it in two days." Kurt spoke admiring the perfect dress.

Rachel sighs taking a deep breath and looked back into the long mirror. She looked amazing in this dress and now she was offically getting married in two days.

"Your not getting cold feet are you?" Mercedes asked the bride to be. Rachel shook her head smiling at the thought of walking down the aisle to stand next to the love of her life, this was her dream wedding and now it was happening.

"_Never." _They all smiled.

**With Santana At her fitting.**

Santana stood still as she got her pant suit fitted perfectly for her body. In two days it was going to be wonderful. There was a knock on the door and she yelled come in.

The door opens and she turns her head to see Aqua, Jasper, Rossi, Brittany, Suger and Quinn standing there. She smiles at the girls.

"How do I look in my kick ass pant suit?" They all laughed.

"Your rocking it sis, I still can't believe your getting married before me." Aqua spoke as her voice cracks a little.

"Aqua are you okay?" Brittany and Sugar asked.

"Yeah I'm just happy for my big sister." She sniffs a little wiping her tears. Santana looks at her sister worried about her.

"Girls can I talk to my sister alone for a second?" They all said okay, leaving them to talk and Aqua walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Aqua wipes her tears some more.

"I feel like I'm going to lose you now that your going to be a Berry." San grabbed her hand.

"No matter what mija, I'll always be a Lopez in your eyes, were sisters for life and don't ever forget. Your not losing me, your getting four new sisters and hopefully your first ever girlfriend. I'm not going anywhere darling." She softly says okay and they hug each other.

"Alright were almost done here then you can take it off and change into your normal clothes." Santana nods holding onto her sister's hand.

They were going to be okay.

**Find out what happens next.**


	117. Chapter 117 The Wedding Part 1

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Rehearsal Dinner.<strong>

Everybody clapped loudly when Rachel and Santana walked into the room holding hands. They smiled at them and waved at their family and friends.

"Can you believe this is all for us?" Rachel whispered into San's ear. Santana shook her head with a smile on her face.

"No I can't but they support us and that makes it the best feeling in the world." Rachel smiles lovingly at her.

"Come on girls, we need to go through everything then we can enjoy this dinner." They stood in front of everybody and went through everything.

Quinn glanced over at Jasper and saw her smiling brightly as Santana's sister whispers in her ear then kisses her cheek. She was happy for the soon to be new couple and knew she did the right thing by calling it quits for good. She needed to be alone for awhile.

Tomorrow was the big day and she was going to enjoy it. Santana and Rachel are meant to be together and she was clueless not to realize it.

When everything was finished, everybody clapped and the couple sat down and ate with the others. Santana kept her hand laced with Rachel's.

Rach glanced over at her and mouthed I love you. Santana mouthed back I love you too. They leaned in and kissed each other.

"Are you ready for this baby?" San asked her.

"More then you will ever know." Rachel replied lovingly.

Artie stared at his ex girlfriend as she ignores him and focus on Jasper Berry. He regrets ever hurting Aqua and now he will never be with her. He was going to let her be.

"Artie?" He looked up to see Quinn standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?" she sits down and smiles.

"I'm fine, how are you? I heard what happened between you and Santana's sister. Are you going to be okay?" He sighs.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine, it's my fault anyways. I'll let her be and happy." Quinn was proud of him.

"Good for you." He nods then glanced over at the soon to be married couple.

"Same goes for you." Quinn looked at them then looks back at him.

"Taking it one day at a time." He nods giving her a soft smile.

**In Santana's POV.**

I just got finished with with hair and makeup since I was already dressed in my pant suit. I was perfect for me and now everybody was going to see me in it. I took a deep breath picking up my flowers. We were both carrying flowers. I still can't believe in a few hours I was going to Santana Camila Berry- Lopez. Sure I was legally that already but it's going to feel more real when I say my vows in front of my friends and family.

"Santi can we talk to you before you get out there?" I looked into the mirror to see my mami and my Abuelita standing behind me, looking so nice.

"Sure." They walked over to me and smiled.

"You look amazing in your wedding outfit but it's missing two things." I frown wondering what I'm missing.

"Your missing my necklace." I stared at my Abuelita as she holds up her necklace that she never lets anyone wear but herself. It was a beautiful necklace.

"Can I put it on you?" I smile trying not to tear up and mess up my makeup. She puts it on for me and I look down at it. It was meant for me.

"Thank you." she kisses my forehead saying that she's sorry for everything and that she loves me so much in spanish.

"Now your missing something blue so here you go." My mami says putting her sparkled clip in my hair. I love it.

"I'm so proud of you Mija, you've grown up into a beautiful woman, you found the love of your life and now I'm about to watch you get married. It's like a dream came true for me but please no grandbabies for awhile." I crack up saying that I'm not planning on having babies yet.

I get up, putting on my shoes and hug them both trying to stay calm and make sure my tears say in my eyes. Now was not the time for tears.

"Well were going to get to our seats and please don't be a stranger ever I want to get to know my new family members." I say okay and they leave.

This was it. I was needed up at the front where Rachel was going to walking down aisle, where we will say our vows, put our wedding rings on and say I do.

"San are you ready?" I heard Finn say and I nod turning around, taking a deep breath. I walk out of the room and smile at my best friend.

"You look great Santana, Rachel is one lucky girl." I agree with him.

"Thanks Finn." I walk down aisle waving at everybody as they smiled at me then I take my place and wait until Rachel comes.

I looked at everybody sitting and sighs nervously. This was really happening, I was going to be married soon. Wow the day is finally here.

**Find out what happens next.**


	118. Chapter 118 The Wedding Part 2

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel.<strong>

This was it. The moment she's dreamed of for many years. To wear the out of this world wedding dress that she's only going to wear once unless she renews her vows, the moment where she was going to walk down the aisle in front of her family and friends to see her get married to the love of her life. Her fathers were going to give her away and she was going to say her vows to the love of her. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror for the tenth time since she put her dress on. Her hair was half up, half down in perfect curls while her bangs were to the side of her face. Her makeup was subtle and just right. Her lips were coded with light red lipgloss. Her veil hooked onto her hair.

Her dress was a champagne color, it was strapless, it had sparkles on the bottom and wear her breast it was lace with small sparkles in the lace part. The dress flows perfectly down her legs. On her feet, she has heels that match the dress. She has a blue clip in her hair, her mom's earings and her grandma's necklace.

"This is it Rachel, your going to walk down that aisle and say your vows to the woman you adore and love. This was your moment to show every single person out there that this is what true love looks like, it's your time to tell Santana your cherished feelings for her." Rachel tells herself then picks up her flowers.

"Sweetie are you ready?" Asked Hiram and Leroy Berry. They were both giving her away. She already had a talk with her mom and they shared their moment, now it was her dads turn.

Rachel takes a deep breath and nods turning around and smiled at them. They looked like they were about to cry.

"Dad and Daddy no tears please or else I'll start crying." They laughed saying okay and watched her walk over to them.

"You look beautiful Rachel." She smiled saying thank you to her Dad.

"My oldest little girl is getting married, oh god it's really happening isn't it?" Rachel nods.

"Yes Daddy it's really happening, I'm about to become a wife and your gaining two daughter in laws." Hiram hugs her.

"No cold feet?" She shook her head hugging him.

"Trust me there is no cold feet, this wedding is happening." Both men said okay as they leave the room and walk to the place where she's going to be walking.

"It's time princess." She nods clearing her throat and takes a deep breath as they pull her veil over her face and she laced her arms through theirs while still holding her flowers.

* * *

><p>Santana watched Annabella throw the flowers down the aisle and knew it was time. The Bridesmaids come next with their dates then take their places. Santana picked Finn as her best man and Rachel picked Rossi as her maid of honor. Kurt was upset at first but understood.<p>

Santana saw everybody stand and took a deep standing there. She watched Rachel slowly walk down with her dads in a dress that blew her away. She was in awe just watching her coming towards her. When she finally stops in front of her, Her dads take the veil off her face and Santana gasped softly seeing how gorgeous she looked.

Rachel whispers thank you to her dads then they sit down and Santana grabs her hand helping her a little then they stand in front of the priest and the rabbi.

They had both there.

"We are here to witness this beautiful moment between Santana Camila Lopez and Rachel Barbra Berry this late afternoon. These two lovely ladies have agreed to live their life as one, to be there for one another as wifes." Everybody smiles.

The rabbi starts speaking in hebrew about the love these two share for one another. Santana and Rachel glanced at each other smilling.

"Before these two share their vows, let us start by saying, if anybody does not wish to see these two get married please say something now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said a word and both girls sighed softly in relief. They were most worried about Quinn saying something but were glad she didn't.

"Okay let's get you two married." Everybody laughed.

"Santana has agreed to say her vows first, whenever your ready." Everybody looked at Santana as Rachel stares into her eyes.

"Rachel? oh god Rachel Barbra Berry I wrote everything down and read it over and over again. But I didn't need to write my feelings down on a peace of paper because they have been in my mind since day one." Rachel smiles listening.

"Baby we've been through so much since we've been together, I delt with our badtimes, our okay times and our amazing times. There is nobody in this world that gets me like you do and I cherish every moment with you because I let you in my heart where nobody has ever been, not my friends, just you and I'm glad."

Rachel stared into her eyes. "Not only are we a kickass couple but were each other's best friend and to be madly in love with my true best friend? it's the best feeling in the world. Today were standing here getting married because we know deep in our hearts, that this is right, I love you flaws and all baby and I'm truly blessed to have you as my wife. I would marry you every damn year to make sure that your right by my side. Life before you was just a boring life and now that I've got you? it's like wonderful, you brought me into your family after I was kicked out of mine. Nobody deserves you like I do, today is for us and I will remeber this day forever." Rachel smiles.

"I know I say I love you everyday since we've been together and show you how much you mean to me but today on our wedding day? it's a whole other level of love, it's out of this world love I have for you Rae. There is nobody in this world that makes me feel the way _you_ make me feel inside, I can't wait to put that ring on your finger and kiss you in front of these people, I promise to love you for eternally darling." Everybody laughs at that.

Rachel sniffed a little staring into her eyes and mouthed I love you. Everybody clapped for her with tears in their eyes then it was Rachel's turn.

"Oh god how am I going to compete with that?" She spoke chuckling but she clears her throat and spoke the words from deep in her heart.

"Santana Camila Lopez, when I first met you, I was in shock at how beautiful you were and how very bold you really were. You said to me, _I'm smoken hot, your really sexy with that british accent and we could be the hottest Lesbian couple at McKinley,_ I thought wow she's not shy about anything. People see this one side of you that can be demanding, outspoken, a girl that's coldhearted but not me. No I see this gorgeous girl that was hiding behind all that anger, hiding in a place where she didn't want anybody to find her but I snuck in and find you baby." Santana nods.

_"_I found you and you let me in. you let me in your heart and I saw what nobody else saw. You Santana are what I've been waiting for my whole life, sure there are moments where we can get on each other's nerves and fight but we work as a team and work it out. My life before was never this exciting and feeled with love, sure I had my dads and my sisters but they are people are meant to love the day you were born. With you it was like, the world stopped the moment our eyes met." San had tears forming in her eyes.

"Your mine no matter what, till death do us apart, you are by my side for a life time. Nobody else can show me what true love is really about and I don't want anybody, I gave you my heart the day we offically became a real couple. We haven't broken up since we've been together, I love you so much on a whole new level and I'm grateful."

"I love you, I promise to be faithful as I've been doing, to make sure you are treated with kindness, with respect and with love for eternally." Everybody clapped with tears in their eyes.

The robbi asked Santana repeat after him in hebrew and she does it perfectly then Rachel does the same. The priest hands Santana the ring for Rachel and told her to repeat after him saying **I Santana Camila Lopez, take you Rachel Barbra Berry, to be my wife, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.** Santana grabs Rachel's hand staring into her eyes.

"I Santana Camila Lopez,take you Rachel Barbra Berry, to be my wife, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." She slips the ring on her finger.

Rachel was handed Santana's ring and knows what to say.

"I Rachel Barbra Berry, take you Santana Camila Lopez, to be my wife,I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." She slips the ring on and both girls were now in tears feeling so good.

The rabbi puts the glass down for Santana to break after he speaks for a little bit. Santana looks at Rachel lacing her fingers then steps on the glass, everybody cheers clapping.

"These two have showed us the love they have for each other in their words, so I now give you Mrs, and Mrs. Santana Lopez." Everybody stood up clapping.

"You both may now each other as wifes." Santana pulled Rachel into her arms and captured her now wife's lips in a passionate earth shattering kiss.

Rach placed her hand on her cheek, feeling on top of the world knowing that she was now married to Santana.

They slowly pulled back smiling lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much." San whispers resting her head aginst hers.

"I love you too. Were finally married." Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her again. Everybody said aww but the married couple didn't care.

**Find out what happens next.**


	119. Chapter 119 Best Honeymoon Ever

**With True Love Anything Can Happen**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**17 year old Santana Lopez was in a relationship with her best friend Brittany Pierce since they were in middle until Brittany cheated on her with Quinn Fabray now they are Juniors at McKinley and Santana hates that Quinn is all over Brittany but what happens when the new girls Rachel, Rossi and Arilyn Berry who are all triplets but there fraternal triplets, move to Lima Ohio from London England with there famous dad Hiram Berry who is a big time Famous Lawyer from England but travels around alot while their daddy Leroy Berry is a famous Fashion Designer and everybody knows there names in the world. **

**Santana asks Rachel Berry to fake date her to make Brittany jealous even if she's with Quinn but what happens when San figures out that she's in love with Rachel, will she let Rachel know about her feelings or will it show that Brittany wants her. Find out what happens. **

**Oh you all know that and Santana are in a fake relationship so I'm not going to keep saying fake girlfriend anymore every time. They are still bests. Oh Rachel, Rossi, Arilyn and there dads can speak Spanish, French, Germin, Hebrew, and a little bit of Japanese, Oh Hiram is half French, Germin and Black while Leroy is half Spanish,Japanese and white so the girls are all mixed race. Santana can speak Spanish and a little bit of French. Jasper will be in the story from now on and she's only British and she knows some Spanish but that's it.**

**This will be the last chapter of this story but then I'll do a Sequel called _True Love_ _Conquers All_.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Reception.<strong>

Everybody sat at their tables eating dinner while Rachel and Santana sat the main table with their parents. Darnel Lopez stood up getting everybody's attention.

"Listen up everybody, I know your all eating dinner but I have a few things to say about the couple of the night." Rachel and Santana laced their hands together and looked at San's father and Rachel's now father in law.

"Santana is my oldest daughter and I missed so much in her life over the past year due to how stupid I was being." Santana looks down for a second then looked at her wife who was giving her a comforting smile.

"Santi I'm so sorry for pushing you out over being the way you are. I'm supposed to support you no matter what and I broke my promise to love you no matter. I see what young woman you've grown to be, it's a wonderful sight to see and here we are at your wedding." San looks at her dad.

"Congrats on finding the love of your life and now I have five wonderful daughter in laws. Your mother and I are very proud of you mija and I can't wait to get to know your wife alot more." Rachel smiles lovingly at Darnel.

"Rachel please take care of my princessa got it?" She nods.

"I've been doing it since she came into my life, I'll do it for the rest of my life." Rachel called out, earning a kiss on the cheek from Santana.

"I believe you will and I know that my daughter will the same for you." Santana nods resting her head against Rachel's.

"Everybody to Santana and Rachel." They hold up their glasses.

"To Santana and Rachel." They smiled as everybody clapped for them.

Hiram, Shelby and Leroy stand up.

"Well our girls are finally at a place in their lives where they can count on each other as one." Leroy spoke.

"You two are so lucky to find a rare love, it's so mature and honestly it's mesmerizing." Hiram tells them. They just listened.

"Santana when I first met you, I was surprised at how bold you were but I see how calm you can be and how you make my daughter happy. You two are beautiful together and I hope your days together are spent cherished and filled with love." Everybody clapped at Shelby's speech.

"Now Santana's parents and myself, Leroy and Hiram have pitched in and were going to send you to Puerto Vallarta mexico for your honeymoon, your plane leaves early tomorrow morning and you will be staying there for new years then come back in a few days." Rachel and Santana gasped in shock.

They get up and hug them so happy and everybody was impressed with where they were going.

* * *

><p>Santana had a scolded look on her face, just listening to her old girlfriend sing out her jealousy on her wedding day. She wasn't supposed to deal with how drunk her old girlfriend was but it was disrespectful at her wedding.<p>

_Somebody said you got a new friend_  
><em>Does she love you better than I can<em>  
><em>It's a big black sky over my town<em>  
><em>I know where you at, I bet she's around<em>  
><em>Yeah I know it's stupid<em>  
><em>But I just got to see it for myself<em>

Rachel heard Brittany's slurring as she sang and knew damn well that she was drunk, Sugar wasn't looking too happy about this song choice. Rach walked over her wife and placed her hand on her waist whispering in her ear.

"Should we get her off the stage before she makes a fool of herself?" Santana glanced over at her baby and sighs pulling her close.

"No baby. if it gets too far then we'll pull her off the stage." Rachel nods and glanced at stage.

__I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her Ohhh_  
><em>I'm right over here, why can't you see me Ohhh<em>  
><em>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home Oooh<em>  
><em>I keep dancing on my own<em>  
><em>(I keep dancing on my own)<em>_

Brittany stared at the now married couple singing out her anger and heartbreak. Sugar walked towards the stage shaking her head and tries to pull her off but Brittany shook her head and kept on singing.

_I'm just gonna dance all night  
>I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line<br>Stilettos and broken bottles  
>I'm spinning around in circles<em>

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her Ohhh_  
><em>I'm right over here, why can't you see me Ohhh<em>  
><em>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home Oooh<em>  
><em>I keep dancing on my own<em>  
><em>(I keep dancing on my own)<em>

Brittany's parents were getting embarrassed, justing watching their drunk daughter sing to Santana while she stood next to her wife. This song was ending soon then they are going to the hotel and she was going to sleep it off.

_So far away, but still so near_  
><em>(The lights go on, the music dies)<em>  
><em>But you don't see me, standing here<em>  
><em>I just came to say goodbye<em>

Brittany gets off the stage with the mic and walked over to the married couple and looked right into Santana's eyes.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her Ohhh_  
><em>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home Oooh<em>  
><em>I keep dancing on my own<em>  
><em>(I keep dancing on my own)<em>

_Oh, yeah_

Santana stared at Brittany shaking her head, feeling pity for the girl. She was embarrassing herself infront of lots of guest.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her Ohhh_  
><em>I'm right over here, why can't you see me Ohhh<em>  
><em>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home Oooh<em>  
><em>I keep dancing on my own<em>  
><em>(I keep dancing on my own)<em>

_I keep dancing on my own_

The music stops, everybody watched the three stare at each other.

"Go home Brittany, you have some nerve singing that just now, I'm happily married now and your embarrassing, the guest, your girlfriend and me and my family along with Rachel and her family." Brittany looked around to see all eyes on her.

"You hurt me by going through with this marriage, don't expect me to talk to you anymore." She slurred looking around for another wine glass as she walked off.

Rachel watched Brittany take another glass of wine from the tray before walking over to her parents and Sugar.

"Alright let's enjoy the rest of the night and hopefully her parents will take care of her trashy drunk ass." Rachel gave her a look.

"What?" She shook her head, grabbing ahold of her hand and they walked over to their sisters. Aqua and Jasper got onto the stage and stood behind the mic stands.

"Well that was interesting but now it's time for Rachel's and Santana's first dance as wifes. Come on you two." Jasper spoke with a smile.

_**Jasper**_,_Aqua_/**Both.**

The married couple smiled at each other then walked into the middle of the room. Santana snaked one hand onto her wife's waist while she held the other hand, Rachel had on hand on her shoulder as they swayed to the music.

_If all the stars fell from the sky_  
><em>The oceans and rivers went dry<em>  
><em>The sun and the moon<em>  
><em>Both ran away with the light<em>  
><em>I'll fill the holes in your heart<em>  
><em>Unbreak the strings on your guitar<em>  
><em>Together we'll run<em>  
><em>Nothing can tear us apart<em>

_I'll be there even in the darkest moments  
>I'll be there forever<em>

Rachel rests her head on her shoulder as they swayed, she was feeling so loved right now because she was having her first slow dance with her soulmate who was now married to her of all people.

**Gonna hold on to you like crazy glue**  
><strong>I'm gonna hold on to you like crazy glue<strong>  
><strong>No matter what I don't ever wanna lose you<strong>  
><strong>If it's the last thing I do<strong>  
><strong>I'll hold on to you like crazy glue<strong>

Santana closed her eyes, holding her wife against her. She was loving the feeling of saying wife from now on for the rest of her life.

_**When I'm with you I'm complete**_  
><em><strong>You're like the last puzzle piece<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every day, you always say to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there even in the darkest moments<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there forever<strong>_

Aqua glanced over at Jasper as she sings then she joins her and wanted to hold her hand but it was Rachel's and Santana's moment.

**Gonna hold on to you like crazy glue**  
><strong>I'm gonna hold on to you like crazy glue<strong>  
><strong>No matter what I don't ever wanna lose you<strong>  
><strong>If it's the last thing I do<strong>  
><strong>I'll hold on to you<strong>

**I want you to know  
>I'll never let go<br>No, never  
>Some things are meant to stay together<strong>

Rachel glanced up at San and smiled lovingly leaning up, capturing her lips. She smiles when she felt Santana responding to the kiss.

_** I'm gonna hold on to you like crazy glue**_

_I'm gonna hold on to you like crazy glue_

**No matter what I don't ever wanna lose you**  
><strong>If it's the last thing I do<strong>  
><strong>I'll hold on to you<strong>  
><strong>I'll hold on to you<strong>  
><strong>Like crazy glue<strong>  
><strong>Like crazy glue<strong>

Everybody but the married couple clapped for the two girls. Rachel and Santana were in their own world.

**In Puerto Vallarta Mexico.**

The newlyweds just arrived at The Playa Fiesta Hotel where they got the honeymoon suite. They went to their room after getting their key. They walked into their room and looked at the gorgeous room.

"Baby look at the view we have." Rachel exclaimed putting her suitcase down then runs over to the window. Santana chuckles watching her wife.

"Alright baby I'll be right there." She turns around pouting, Santana sighs wishing she didn't give her that look..

"No come join me now Sanny, I want your sexy body pressed against mine." Santana smirks, walking over to her, slipped her arms around her waist and held her as they watch the beautiful view.

"Isn't this view amazing?" Santana looks right at her nodding.

"Yes you are amazing." Rachel giggles looking up at her.

"I was talking about _this_ view honey but thank you." Santana kisses her nose and talks softly.

"You know what I want to do right now?" Rachel had an idea what her wife wanted to do.

"Does it have anything to do with what we did in our hotel room last night for many hours?" San nods then starts placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Sanny take me to bed." Rachel moaned then squeals when she gets picked up. Santana brings over to the bed and placed her down gently.

Santana puts the Do Not Disturb sign on the door before locking it. Rachel strips her clothes, totally naked infront of her. Santana's mouth waters then strips her own clothes taking her for many hours of the morning then rests.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I watched my wife sleep soundly against my chest after many hours of love making. I'm still getting use to saying wife but boy does it feel looked so gorgeous with her jet black falling all over the pillow. Her naked chest was pressed against my own. I run my fingers through her hair, she starts stirs in her sleep but just gets comfortable now straddling my leg and rests there. Her body is incredible, it fits perfectly with mine.

"Baby what are you thinking about?" San spoke groggly as she opens her eyes. I lean down pecking her lips.

"Just thinking, I'm kind of hungry after making love for many hours." She sits up, not bothering with covering herself with the sheet, pulling me close.

"Okay how about we order room service then we can go swimming tonight." I smile saying okay and kissed her again which turned into another round of making love.

After we had dinner, watch the sunset, take pictures and called our parents. We got dressed into our bikini's and made our way to the pool. We left our rings in our suitcases so nobody would take them.

I get in first taking in the cold waterm hitting my body then felt San wrap her arms around my waist squealing a little. I guess it's too cold for her.

"Ohh it's cold." I laugh wrapping my arms around her neck and she holds me close.

"How are you liking being married to me?" She whispers in my ear. I love being married to her.

"It's the best feeling in the world being married to you sexy." We go under the water then get back up and smile into each other's eyes.

"I love you." I kissed her passionately. I smirk feeling her untying my bikini top.

"I love you too." San says running her hands down my back as I feel the tie come loose.

"Best Honeymoon Ever." Both girls thought with smiles on their faces.

**Find out what happens in the Sequel and the songs were Dancing On My Own from Glee and Crazy Glue by Jessica Sanchez.**


End file.
